Fighting Against Fate
by darkwings13
Summary: With compassion engraved in her heart, she fights on behalf of the Malfested and seeks to liberate them from their cruel fate. Deep inside, she prays that she'll find him again. Unbeknownst to her, he also waits patiently for their reunion after 17 years.
1. Pained Imprisonments

Darkwings13:The third installment of the Fate and Destiny Series.For the summary of the series, just pm me and I'll send it to you or if you want a super duper short summary, just check it out on my profile page. But here's the order for this series.

1)A Journey of Fate

2)Returning to a Destined Journey

3)Fighting Against Fate*

Anyway, enjoy! Here's the disclaimer. Talim! Tell them the disclaimer.

Talim(smiles sheepishly and waves): Darkwings13 does not own the characters. They belong to Project Soul and Namco.

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the battle between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur...<p>

"My birds! My beautiful birds!" howled Tira, running around and embracing her dying watchers. The evil energy in the air had warped their bodies to enormous size and sharpened their talons and claws. But it came at the cost of a much shortened life span for them and she watched helplessly as they cawed weakly. "This isn't fair! I've lost Nightmare and now this!"

At Osthreinsburg castle, she raged as she walked around the highest balcony where her last two watchers remained. They perched on the stone railing and looked as their mistress cursed and ranted at the heavens. The bodies of their kin were strewn around them. With another sorrowful caw, their red eyes cast forlorn glances at their home. Finally, Tira came to a stop and looked down at the weapon lying there. The Omega Sword and Elk Shield glimmered at her and she bent down to look at it with displeasure.

She had sent a few of her ravens into that strange world to try and retrieve some more fragments ever since she learned that her newly changed birds posses that ability. To her surprise, one of her birds returned with this. Picking it up, she hissed distastefully, "And what am I suppose to do with this thing?" Hmph, that woman was certainly useless. She didn't even last one day when Soul Edge took over her body. Cursed that man! How dare Siegfried do that to her master! Just thinking about him made her angry! And all those useless people too! That alchemist, ninja, monk, priestess,... augh! "Mark my words I will have my revenge," seethed Tira, seating herself on the ground and glowering at nothing in particular.

Looking at the shield on the ground, Tira picked it up and turned it in her hands in boredom. To her surprise, she noticed that a piece of metal on the back of the shield seemed to be hiding something. Twisting it off, Tira caught the piece of white paper that fell out. "Oh, what do we have here?" Reading the paper, Tira tilted her head in curiousity.

_This sword... this shield... so many have fallen before my weapon. But I have no regrets, in fighting to protect my child. My sweet Pyrrha, how I wish that one day, you'll be free to live your own life and be happy. Every time I stuck someone down with this sword, I keep thinking to myself that it's the only way to save you. But I know that I will one day reap my just rewards... To the person who has found this weapon, please watch over my poor daughter. If you have this sword, I know that I am longer in this world to protect her. It is the only wish this damned sinner can make... Please, watch over my daughter._

Tira turned her head and she said bitterly, "You've entrusted this to the wrong person." The illusion of Sophitia merely smiled softly before fading away in a shower of white feathers. Standing up, Tira didn't really care if what she saw was truly the dead woman's spirit or if it was all in her head. But the sword and shield in her hand seemed to have gotten heavier and Tira curled her lips in disgust. "You want me to care for her? Stupid. A monster can only raise another monster..." Petting her two watchers, she said softly, "Go and find Pyrrha for me. I'll need that girl alive for now." Watching her beloved pet fly off, Tira looked down at the holy weapons. "She's only a tool that I intend to use in the future. But right now...I have someone else in mind."

From his cell, Raphael looked up at the small cell window and he struggled against the chains that bound his hands and feet to the wall. "I will have my vengeance...mark my words, Tira." Wincing at the tight chains digging into his arms, he thought bitterly, "When will I ever see them again... Amy, Talim...". His eyes closed and he murmured, "I promise, I will find you both."

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this!" Algol tore at the gold chains entwined around his body angrily while angels pushed him down on to the ground roughly.<p>

His son kneeled beside him and whispered, "Father, please stop struggling. I'm sure... there's a reason for this.

Gnashing his teeth, Algol shoot bitter looks at his judges. Up above, the four ancients and the Grand Creator looked down calmly at the Hero King from their magnificent thrones of gold, silver and precious gems. Holy light streamed through the windows covering every inch of the wall and rich gold tapestries adorned the windows while a long vermilion carpet laid down on the ground and connected to the gold doors at the end of the long walkway. Marble white pillars supported the tall roof over their heads and immortal beings of great beauty stood in two lines, one on the right and one on the left as they watched their gods passed judgement. They turned as the gold doors opened and two more men bound in chains were brought forth and forced to kneel on the ground just like Algol.

"Unhand me at once!" shouted Ares. His face was as red as his armor and beside him, Hephaestus narrowed his eyes at his situation.

The Ancient of the Earth's eyes chocolate eyes darkened. "Be quiet. You annoy me." With a wave of her hand, vines crawled down from the beautiful plants decorating the throne room and it wrapped around the war god tightly. Shutting out his voice and his complaints. The beads decorating her chestnut hair clicked as she turned her head to look down at them and her bronze colored dress decorated with patterns of rare flowers rustled. "You have all been brought forth to be condemned today. First, let's review what you have done... Hephaestus."

"Pray tell, what have I done?" hissed Hephaestus.

The Ancient of Water let out a mirthless chuckle from his throne and his sea blue eyes were cold as he said, "Tell that to the twenty four warriors you've sent and abandoned. All of them are now dead or worse than dead. One of them even turned into a beast... all because of your pride and vanity. You may be our best blacksmith but you should learn your place. You're no god and you're in no position to interfere with human lives. Like Aeon Calcos and Sophitia Alexandra, I find it hard to forgive you." His eyes turned a frigid blue. "Very very hard to forgive you..."

The Ancient of Wind brushed back her dark green hair and added solemnly, "You and the other 'Greek Gods' should learn by now that we've put up with you all this time because we were lenient and we remembered the war where you took care of the titans while we fought with the other traitorous ancients. But you've now gone too far. I've had enough of you fools going down into the human world, taking human lovers and abandoning them or cursing those who you're displeased with. Turning Arachne into a spider? Killing all seven sons and daughters of Queen Niobe? How dare you ignore our laws like this. Your punishment will be severe."

"Don't even get me started on you Ares." The Ancient of Fire eyes burned with anger as he leaned forward from his chair. "You... I shall personally take care of myself. You dare lead that cult to try and take Soul Edge for yourself? Do you know how many lives that monstrous golem of yours has claimed? The cries of the victims will be answered to, I shall make sure of that." His posture stiffined and with a snap of his fingers, he called for his fire warriors. "Guards! Take him away! Crush both his arms and legs and throw him into the Seal of Fire where he can taste the fires of hell for the next few centuries."

Ares struggled viciously as the guards approached but it was futile as they dragged the fallen god out of there. The Grand Creator sat behind the white veil curtains quietly, acknowledging the decisions his children made.

"As for you Hephaestus," The Queen of the Earth narrowed her eyes at him. "For the twenty four lives you have used and abandoned, all of your powers will be stripped from you and you shall be imprisoned in the body of a crippled human and you will wander the earth with that body for two hundred and twenty four years. If Aeon has to suffer the pain of having a monstrous body then you should as well. I will also make sure that you will always be poor and you'll never find happiness down there. Guards, throw him down the Lake of Rebirth!"

"This isn't fair!" shouted Hephaestus as he carried out of there. "What gives you the right to judge me like this!"

All four pair of green, blue, amber and brown eyes met his and The Ancient of Water chuckled. "It seems that you still don't understand then... We just did what you've done to the humans. You acted superior to them and manipulated them so we're returning the favour. So I'll just answer that... we're more powerful than you. It's about time you learned your place."

"Curse you! Curse all of you! No human on this world will worship you in the future! Your tribes are dying and you know it!" Hephaestus shouted furiously before the gold doors slammed shut.

"Hmph, tis a trivial matter you fool." The Ancient of the Wind rested her chin on her hand and said, "The world of humans belong to them. Their fates lies in their hands and it does not sadden us that their faith in us is gone. As long as they worship the Grand creator then all is well..." Her eyes glanced over at Algol and she said, "Algol, do you know why you have been brought before us in this fashion?"

Algol growled, "No. I have done nothing wrong to warrant such a rude greeting from you all."

"Oh? Then perhaps I should tell you," replied the Ancient of the Wind, flourishing her long white and green sleeves that billowed as she waved her arm in a single stroke. "That tower of yours have brought great instability to the borders of the spirit world and human realm. Many people have fallen in that tower of yours and because of it, the Tainted managed to pass through. Do you know how many people died because of your foolishness to resurrect yourself and obtain Soul Calibur and Soul Edge?"

"I atoned for my crime by rescuing the remaining survivors!" Algol objected angrily.

The Ancient of Wind nodded. "Because you realized your mistakes, your punishment will be less severe. However, we can't let you go that easily." She leaned back and crossed her arms. "Storm maidens, take him away and seal him in Astral Chaos."

"No!" cried Algol, struggling against his bonds as two women with floor length green hair came forward to take him away. He had just been reunited with his son! This can't be happening to him now! "Let me go! Don't you dare touch me! Arcturus!"

"Father!" Arcturus reached out for his father but more guards restrained the two and led Algol out. "Father!"

As the doors blocked his son out of sight, Algol let out a roar of rage. "The gods will pay for this!"

With a sigh, The Ancient of Wind closed her bright emerald eyes and whispered, "All will be judged. But will all be saved? That is the question not even I have the answer to."

* * *

><p>Laying in bed, Talim's body remained still and continued to be imprisoned by Soul Calibur's powers. The arrow wound on her chest has yet to be healed. As for the wound in her heart, will it ever mend? In another world, Talim looked on blankly and she held a fragile white lily in her hand.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Time and fate can sometimes be so cruel...<em>


	2. The Hidden Village of Wind

Three years later...

A strange mist danced across the forest's ground and Zasalamel's gold eye roamed around the clearing cautiously. The leaves on the tall deciduous trees trembled from the cold breeze and everything was unusually quiet. Not a single beast or bird stirred or made a sound as this intruder of the forest resumed walking. His elegant and large scythe made a thump every time it connected with the ground when he walked and his robes, decorated with mystic symbols, moved slightly whenever a chill wind blew past him. Finally, a strong sudden gust of wind hit him and he quickly stopped and raised his weapon up. He was not welcomed here... and the wind carried its message to him quite clearly.

"Leave at once."

Zasalamel turned around and he narrowed his eyes at the man stepping out from behind a tree. Wielding a slender green flute, the man's hard grey eyes met his and the two looked at each other silently. His long black hair was tinged with grey and tied into a short ponytail and his skin was tanned, meaning he was someone who was used to outdoor works. The man's posture was tall and unyielding and the simple white and dark blue outfit he was wearing showed that he was quite fit. Concluding that the stories behind this forest was true, Zasalamel cautiously said, "I seek the Village of the Wind Deity. I myself, hail from the tribe that lies far to the North and there is something I must do here."

"We want nothing to do with the outside world anymore. There is nothing here for you and there is nothing out there for us. We shall keep to ourselves for the remainder of our lives..." He raised up his green flute and brought it near to his lips. "This is your last warning... Go now and I give you my words I will not harm you."

"I wish to speak to Talim, a priestess that hailed from this village." Zasalamel watched as the man's eyes widened momentarily and the sudden sadness that came over his face. Pushing his advantage, Zasalamel said quietly, "There is something wrong with her, isn't there?"

The man stayed silent for a few seconds before lowering his flute. "My daughter... she has not woken up in three years. My prayers to the wind... my pleas... they're all for nought." Sanput looked at the leaves scattered around him dejectedly. "All the arts of the wind that I posses, they all fail whenever I try to use it on her. Why isn't the wind answering me? Why must my daughter suffer so? If only I hadn't let her leave..." Tears rolled down Talim's father's face and he shook his head. "It's all my fault."

Striding over to him, Zasalamel reached out and placed a hand on Sanput's shoulders. "I can help her. Show me the way and you will see your daughter smile at you once more."

Talim's father stayed silent for a moment before saying, "If you lie... the wind will make you pay a sore price for it." With a distrustful look, he turned on his heels and headed deeper into the forest. Zasalamel followed closely behind and the unnatural fog soon hid them from sight.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the village, Zasalamel shielded his eyes against the glimmer of the setting red sun. The crystal clear waters of the sea reflected the light from far away and the high mountains in the distance gave this place an otherworldly beauty. The spinning windmills around the village continued to spin as the wind blew past them but what caught his attention was the villagers living in this hidden place. They had an air of calm acceptance around them and none of them seemed interested in him at all. Albeit, the children glanced at him curiously every now and then. Their tribal clothes were light and unique in their fashion as they scampered around him and Zasalamel gave one of the child a pat on the head. "It's getting late child. You should return home before your parents worry."<p>

Blinking, the kid looked down at his sandals and replied, "No... home."

"Almad is an orphan," said Sanput, gazing off into the distance. The green grass rippled at their feet and the refreshing air brought a momentary relief against the hot weather but Sanput didn't seem to notice. "Many of our people died three years ago and many of the children have lost their parents. Now, it's everyone's responsibilities to raise and care for them."

Picking up the small child, Sanput let him sit on his shoulders and continued talking. "The remaining survivors did the best they could to repair the village and move on with their losses but the scars still remain after all these years. It is my hope to one day, see these children grow up and be happy again..."

Listening solemnly, Zasalamel nodded. "You have all suffered very much. But what is the reason for isolating yourself from the world?"

Talim's father crossed his arms and replied sorrowfully, "We hold knowledge and powers the world cannot accept. Time... leaves its marks on us much lightly than others. We may age normally... but our physical appearance alters rather slowly. It's one gift, the wind has given us but it also serves to distance us away from the rest." He turned to Zasalamel and continued, "Living here, we can be at peace. We have no quarrels with the rest of the world and this way, we're able to preserve our culture."

"But in return, you've sacrificed your freedom," Zasalamel pointed out.

Sanput smiled and shrugged. "Reading the wind, I've come to learn that many people out there have become malfested and if we were to come out from this place, we would be rejected and misunderstood. It's much better to stay here where we are safe. We are tired of the wars and bloodshed happening out there. Here, we will follow the words of the wind and live our lives in peace." He rubbed his eyes and murmured, "We live in our very own world here...

After hearing that, Zasalamel turned away and said, "Lead me to your elder. I have something I wish to say."

* * *

><p>"You come from our sister tribe of the North then?" asked Kalana, sitting from behind the billowing white curtains that hid her from sight. She had been praying at the temple when her son and this guest arrived. Sitting on the plump white cushions, her sharp eyes traced the silhouette of the stranger warily. "What do you want with us? We have not spoken to your tribes in centuries and I do not see a reason why we should change that now."<p>

"Now is actually the perfect time for our tribes to unite." Zasalamel gestured to the rest of the elders standing around and said, "The world is in need of our help more than ever. Now is not the time to withheld information about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur."

Talim's grandmother immediately raised her hand for silence as whispers broke out throughout the room. "Your tribe were the foolish ones who actually thought that they could guard Soul Calibur without any mishaps. When we part ways with them, we decided that we would no longer take any part in those swords."

"Your granddaughter seems to think differently," replied Zasalamel. "She risked her life for the world and she nearly gave up her life to get rid of those swords. You would shun all of her efforts just like that?"

"Because of that, my grandchild has not woken up in three years ever since her companions have delivered her to us." Talim's grandmother words were laced with anger. "It was only thanks to the wind's mercy, that she's still alive. I regret ever letting her leave this place. My poor granddaughter has suffered enough and we do not wish to involve ourselves in the outside world anymore."

Zasalamel pressed on. "What if I merely ask for some information in return for healing Talim? Would you agree to the bargain?"

"Mother..."

Zasalamel looked as a comely woman stepped forward and held her hands beseechingly to her chest. "I want to see Talim... I want to see my daughter wake up. Please mother..." The similarities between her and Talim were quite noticeable in their voice and manners and it seemed that Talim had inherited her mother's large almond eyes. Those eyes were sparkling with tears as Talim's mother pleaded once more.

The two began to converse in tagalog and after awhile, Talim's grandmother nodded. Standing up and stepping out from the curtains, she said to Zasalamel, "Talim's soul lies dormant inside her and no matter what we try, we can't free her. If you can save her, I shall consider your request. However..." She flipped out her white fan and pointed it at him. "If you fail to do so, I do not wish to see you step foot inside this village ever again."

* * *

><p>In a fields of white lilies, Talim blinked and watched as another petal from the flower she held fell into the running stream she was sitting by. The bright blue sky above her held a multitude of differently shaped clouds and a pleasant breeze fluttered past her in this beautiful place.<p>

How long had she been here? Where was she? But somehow, she didn't bother answering those questions. In this place, she could afford to let her mind drift to more pleasant things. However, one thing still bothered her. His absence... Was he hurt? Did he miss her? Did Tira... No, it's best to stop thinking about that.

"He'll be alright..." she murmured as she plucked another petal and dropped it into the cold waters. "Without me, he'll be alright. After all, I'm nothing but a burden." Talim's small hands reached over for another petal but then she stopped as she heard something.

"**What do you think you're doing priestess?"**

"I... I am... I am useless aren't I?" She reached back for her lily and began to pluck it once more. "I have failed in everything I've tried to do. Everything that I tried to protect... they're all gone. This world... it's so silent and empty and... peaceful. It's the perfect place for me."

"**You're telling me that you've decided to give up on everything for this illusion you're in? What about all those promises you've made? There are people out there who need you and you're just going to ignore them?" After a brief pause, Zasalamel said, "So, you wish to cast away your life. Perhaps that is one answer."**

She blinked at that comment and paused. "They're all better off without me... I can't even leave this place even if I wanted to. I don't even know where I am..."

"**It's that wound on your chest. The magic from the weapon that pierced you must have resulted in this. Your current state is that of a prison. I can help you leave but only if you wish it."**

"You're... Zasalamel?" Talim said as she recognized his voice. The thunder aove her captured her attention and she looked up as the skies began to darken. "What's happening?"

"**I'm going to help you break free from this place. But the rest, you must do on your own."**

Rain began to pour down and Talim whipped around as a figure began to arise from the ground. "What's happening? I don't understand..." She watched as the figure began to take on her appearance. But the figure wore a bright white mask that covered its face and next, two elbow blades appeared in the clone's hands and it took on her fighting stance. Talim stumbled backward and she held a hand to her heart. Did she want to leave? Yes... But she was afraid of facing the consequences of her failures if she left. It was all her fault since she couldn't stop Raphael in time and it was her fault that he planted the evil seed into the ground. And it was her fault... that Tira took him. She sobbed and shook her head at the painful memories she had buried deep in her heart. "I don't want to remember... I don't want to leave."

The wind howled around her and the rain lashed out at her mercilessly as she backed away some more. Before she knew it, her clone had jumped forward and it striked out at her with a swift punch to her stomach. The blow made her doubled over and next, the clone smashed the right elbow blade against her chest and sent her flying. Rolling over many of the lilies, Talim coughed and held a hand to the bruise blossoming on her stomach.

"**A dream is still a dream; even fools eventually awaken. It's about time you faced your fears priestess."**

With that, the clone launched herself at Talim and aimed for her throat. Gasping, Talim grabbed the sharp weapons with both hands and winced as they cut into her brown gloves and penetrated to the skin underneath. Blood dripped down and dyed the lilies around her into a deep red and Talim dug her heels into the ground as the clone pushed down on the weapons even harder. Slowly, the weapons turned a crystal blue and the freezing cold began to numb the pain in her hands.

"Soul... Calibur?" Gritting her teeth, Talim shoved the clone back and leaped backward. A dull ache pulsed at the top of her right breast and she placed a hand on there. The wound from that spirit arrow that angel shot... it must have contained some of Soul Calibur's powers when it struck her all those years ago. So that's the reason she had been trapped in this illusion for so long. All that time... wasted. " I made a promise to the wind and Raphael that..." She held up her bloody hands and murmured, "I will find Amy and protect this world. Wind! Heed me and give me darkness!" The howling wind surrounded her and next, she grasped two dark red elbow blades shaped like moons in her hands.

Twirling the shining blue elbow blades in her hands, the clone mimicked her battle stance and waited calmly for her to make the next move.

Talim's hands trembled from the dark auras of her weapon. The wind carried the energy of both pure and dark, yin and yang. Neither was evil... they just differed. Just as order and chaos are intertwined, she must opened her heart and mind to both sides. Only then, would she get stronger and be able to control both powers. "I may not be strong... and I may fail to win this battle. But I will do my best and end this with no regrets!" Dashing through the curtains of rain, Talim cut low and petals flew everywhere as she and the clone fought in this strange world.

* * *

><p>Inside the stone temple dedicated to the wind, Talim's grandmother glanced at the man chanting quietly under his breath. The magic circle he had cast over her granddaughter shone brightly and even in here, she could feel the power of the wind that Talim was calling.<p>

She pushed back a strand of long white hair and came alittle closer to her grandchild. It merely looked like Talim was having a bad dream but she knew that her granddaughter was going something through much worse. Her son and daughter in-law were both looking at Talim with worried eyes but they both controlled themselves as their daughter laid on the stone altar inside the beautiful white temple. The other elders nearby looked grim and she knew what they were thinking. Why didn't their wind arts work on Talim but instead, why was this man able to use his own magic on her? A strange darkness seeped through the temple and Kalana watched as the wind carried it to her granddaughter.

* * *

><p>"Where are you looking?" Talim sidestepped another attack and countered with two slashes to the clone's abdomen and knocked her back.<p>

The clone struck back in fury but Talim blocked that attack easily. Grabbing her, she held the clone's left arm and with a savage twist, she broke it. It cried out in pain and it quickly writhe away from her and shook from the pain. This strange twist of pleasure at seeing her opponent like this, the delight in seeing her opponent wounded and hurt... No... The dark energy in her body was taking over... Talim groaned and held a hand to her head. "I... No, I don't want to hurt anyone. Ugh..." Stumbling away, she looked down and saw her reflection in her weapons. Her skin was pale and her eyes... they were black.

"**Remember who you are priestess! Don't let the darkness consume you!"**

Breathing in, Talim readied herself and nodded. "I do not fight for pleasure..." She closed her eyes and listened for the voice of the wind and replied, "Ish me noe hewi so. This fight ends now." Throwing down her elbow blades, she clapped her hands once and touched the ground. "Feel the wrath of the wind." Gusts of fury uprooted many of the lilies and their petals flew around in a chaotic dance around her and she watched with sorrowful eyes as her clone vanished from the powers of the wind. Turning away, she said softly, "All powers pales next to the forces of nature. Do not underestimate it..."

* * *

><p>Lidi watched with amazement as her daughter woke up. "Talim!" Running over to her, she embraced her daughter and sobbed. "My daughter... my daughter..."<p>

"Mom?" Their identical brown eyes looked at each other and Talim hugged her mom as well. "I'm sorry, for making you worry so much. I'm so sorry."

Sanput walked over to them and hugged them as well. "After all these years, our family is finally back together again."

"Come young man, we have much to discuss," said Kalana, motioning for Zasalamel to follow her. She looked at him with her wise eyes and waved her fan back and forth slowly. "I will keep my end of the bargain. The information you seek... I shall give them to Talim. She'll be the ambassador for our village and she will talk to the Grand Priest at your holy city. If my grandchild deems that it's necessary to share the information we posses about Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, then she will give them."

Zasalamel looked surprised at that comment. "You're going to part from her so soon after she has woken up?"

Kalana laughed. "Of course not. My granddaughter will spend six months here, regaining her strength and I will need to teach her more advanced wind arts. It looks like you shall be our guest for awhile."

Sighing, Zasalamel glanced over at the priestess who was being embraced by the rest of the elders. She had gotten thinner and her muscles had deteriorated from lack of use. It would take awhile for her to regain the fit physique that she had lost. And the news about Raphael... that would have to wait alittle longer.

* * *

><p>ZASSY CORNER<p>

Zasalamel(sitting in a nice chair by a cozy fireplace with a mountain of books around him): Welcome. I suppose you're wondering why Darkwings13 isn't here to greet you but she realized that she has gotten quite lazy so she chosen me to be her spokesperson. This way, you readers can't kill her for being absent for so long. Anyway, I'm not entirely sure why this thing at the end is called Zassy's Corner since it feels really undignified so if you people have a better name, feel free to submit it in a review. (Points to the bubble thing at the end that said 'Review this chapter'). For now, since me and Talim are not in SCV...

Talim(crying from behind one of the mountain of books): Zasalamel! I don't understand why we're not in! Did I do something wrong?

Zasalamel:Well... I guess they preferred a well developed and more developed female mimic over you.

Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina (bursts through and knocks over a pile of books): This is so not fair! What are we going to do now! For Mina, she at least has Xiba as a sort of replacement but no one has my moves!

Hwang (bursts through after them):I'm upset that there's no Korean representative for our amazing country! They could have used-! ( Seong-Mina and Yun-Seong quickly covered Hwang's mouth)

Zasalamel (looking panicky): Hey! You're spoiling Darkwings13 story!

Yun-Seong:Hey! Weren't you supposed to be babysitting the kid!

Talim (pops her head out from behind the mountain of books): Oh! Is it a girl or a boy?

Zasalamel (cuts in before there's anymore spoilers):And so, the series continues. What will happen next for the two star crossed lovers? Stay tune and find out.


	3. Tira's Gift

Looking out to the sea, Zasalamel crossed his arms and frowned. He had been here for almost five months... the rest of his tribe would surely wonder why he was taking so long. No matter, as long as his mission was complete, then that was all that mattered. He hate to admit it, but it had been rather difficult in swallowing his pride and admitting to them that he had been wrong all those years. Having his arms broken, and being banished from the tribe at the same time weren't very pleasant memories. The fact that it took him ages to find them once more was just another bump in the road. But now, it seemed like fate had carved out all of these events just so that he could learn from his mistakes and move on. Then again... the tribe was a mess right now. What they were currently doing... was it the right thing to do?

"Hmhp... I'm just a temporary ally anyway. It's not guaranteed that I'll remain by their side." Breathing in the salty air of the ocean, he turned away from those thoughts and watched idly as a few of the villagers brought in nets for fishing. They were all hard at work and he could see that they were going to have quite a good catch today.

"Zasalamel, it is good to see you."

He turned around and nodded at Talim. "It's good to see you as well priestess. How are your legs?" For the first month, she could barely walk. Atrophy had greatly affected them and strength had deserted her muscles. When she found out at that she had been asleep for three years, she had broken down into tears. She wept that after all this time, Raphael couldn't possible be alive if he was in Tira's hands. He was clueless on what he should say but thankfully, her grandmother had intervened.

Stroking her head, the wise old woman said, "Until you can regain the strength to communicate with the wind once more, you won't know for sure my child. Listen to the wind, for it alone knows everything that happens in this world. I do not know the man who you long for so I cannot ask in your place. This is your task and your task alone. If you have the will... there is always a way."

After that day, Talim had been training with her father, grandmother and the rest of the elders everyday to adjust to her powers once more. Her mother practiced the wind dance with her as well and soon enough, Talim was almost as graceful as she was before. He would quietly watch from afar and he noticed that even when she was in pain, she would continue to push herself. She was indeed a very strong girl and he admired that quality in her. All the more reason why he believed that she would be up to the task of...

"Zasalamel? Did you hear me?"

Shaking his head, he returned back to their conversation. "Sorry, what did you just say?"

Talim replied, "I was just apologizing for keeping you here so long. And... I still didn't thank you for saving me." She dipped her head and bowed. "I am very grateful to you."

"There is no need to thank me. I only helped you because I needed information from your grandmother."

She smiled at that clipped response. "You haven't changed... but it doesn't matter that you helped me for your own purposes. In the end, all I know is that I owe you one."

He shrugged off that response. "I don't know whether I should call you foolish... or just too pure hearted for your own good. Anyway, it seems that you've mostly recovered. Are we going to head out soon?"

"Not until my grandmother tells me the information you need." Talim walked over to a large rock and sat down gently. "In truth, I also wish to find out more about Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. I know that they... have not been completely destroyed. They will come back." Her voice trailed off sorrowfully and she looked out to the ocean. "I fear for those who are out there. They are in terrible danger."

"You're correct about that." Zasalamel sat down on the rock beside her and rested his scythe against it. "Many people out there have become malfested. They have no home, no friends and no family. All rejects them and they're condemned because of who they are. What's strange is that some eventually succumb to evil but some are still able to control themselves and their inner demons."

Talim nodded and stared down at her hands. "Not all who are born from the darkness are evil. Soul Edge is at fault for those who have been consumed by madness and hatred. I... I want to help them. For Raphael's sake." Seeing Zasalamel's questioning look, she answered softly, "He was the same... When he became infected, everyone cursed him and Amy. They chased them away and saw them as monsters. I don't want to see anyone go through that anymore."

"You miss him, don't you?"

Talim closed her eyes and held a hand to her heart. "I loved him. Three years... Five years... Ten years... Seventeen years... An eternity... My feelings for him will never die."

The two sat in quiet silence for awhile until Zasalamel spoke up. "I met Tira about a year ago. What she said to me was greatly... unsettling."

* * *

><p>Stepping around some corpses, Tira swung her bloody ring blade around her arm in a bored fashion. "Aww... that was no fun. They all died so quickly!" All around her were bodies of the dead and the very ground oozed with blood wherever she stepped. The rest of her minions smiled with pleasure as they wiped out every living thing in town and finally, they found what they were looking for.<p>

"Mistress Tira! I've found the shard!" cried a young teenager with sandy brown hair. Everything about him looked normal until one saw the black eyes and the ugly mark on his face.

Handing the shard over eagerly, he watched as Tira nodded and gave him a pat on the head. "Good! Very good! Oh, this had made me very very happy! I don't know what those idiot parents of yours were thinking when they tried to drown you in that river. You're so useful!"

"Re-really?" He blushed with pride as she said that. No one else had ever cared about him. Not even his loathsome parents... But finally, he found people who were just like him... who accepted him...

Tira watched as the kid ran off to join the rest of the minions as they search for survivors. The sky was a dark grey and lightning cackled across the sky every so often as Tira held the red shard up. "Master... oh how I've miss you. Soon, you'll be whole once more."

"How absurd."

Tira turned around and she grinned as she saw who it was. "Zassy! Long time no see! Where have you been? I've sent my watchers to look for you but they couldn't find you!" She giggled and held up the shard. "Do you want to help my revive Nighty again? But the armor thing won't work, he needs a real body. Luckily, I've found the perfect one! Actually, I have two but I'm not sure which one would work better... Wanna come with me and see?"

His gold eye watched her warily as the rest of the malfested gathered around her. "What makes you think I'll help you?"

Tira immediately pouted. "Don't say such mean things Zassy. It breaks my heart and mind you, I'm already heartbroken enough. Even killing people hasn't been very enjoying without Nighty by my side." She stomped down on one of the corpse and kicked it. "These guys are no fun... no fun at all."

"The rumors are true then." Zasalamel held his scythe tightly in his hand and said, "You've been gathering the shards and using the souls of the dead to feed Soul Edge... correct?"

Tira burst out laughing and nodded." Such yummy souls! Delicious! Hey you, you found a live one!" Tira pointed to one of her minion who held a frightened man tightly by his arms. Dancing over, she bent down and gazed at him with a critical eye. "Hmm... this will do for today."

Zasalamel watched with disgust as she kissed the man and drained his soul. When the dying screams finally subsided, he muttered, "You're nothing but a lowly pawn of Soul Edge. I shall kill you here and now and stop this."

Straightening up, Tira's eyes flashed as she shifted into her gloomy mood. "You're really starting to irritate me Zasalamel. Now tell me, are you going to help me or not?"

"I'm sure my answer must be quite clear by now." And Zasalamel raised up his scythe threateningly.

Tira was about to reply when suddenly, one of her watchers flapped over to her and cawed. Listening, she nodded grumpily. "Hmmm, it looks like luck's on your side today. Believe me, if you weren't so useful, then I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Tilting her head, she thought about something before saying, "You know... Soul Edge needs strong souls like yours. Maybe that's why things have been moving so slow." Looping her ring blade around her shoulder, she turned to Zasalamel and continued. "If you continue to aggravate me like this, I'll start hating you just as much as I hate that goody goody priestess. Perhaps I'll go and find her right now..."

He narrowed his eyes at her words. "What do you want with her?"

"Oh nothing really. I just want to cut her heart out," stated Tira sadistically. "It would seem that you're also searching for that wench, correct? I have a feeling you will found her before me so here, take this."

She chucked something at him and he deftly caught it. Before he could look, she laughed and ran away with the rest of the malfested as the dark night arrived. "Give her that for me will you. Oh, I'm so sad that I can't see the look on her face when she sees that."

Tira's mad cackle echoed through the dead town and Zasalamel down at the object in his hand with a grim expression. "How cruel."

* * *

><p>As Talim heard the story, her heart pounded in her chest. "What... did Tira give you?" Despite the warm sunshine, she felt cold all over as she waited for a response.<p>

Slowly, Zasalamel reached into his sleeve and pulled out something. Holding out her hands, she watched as Raphael's silver bat pendant fell into her hands. The sparkling red gem glittered from the sunlight and she traced it with trembling fingers. Specks of dried blood fell off as she examined it and and she closed her eyes, thinking of all the pain he must have suffered through.

"We need to find Tira... I... know that the possibility of Raphael..." Talim took in a deep breath and held the pendent tightly. "All I can do now is search for him and hope that he's still alive. The wind... has become rather distorted. Even my grandmother is starting to have difficulty in reading it. Something is happening to this world Zasalamel. And it'll only grow worse with the passing of time." Raising her head up to the sky, she breathed in deeply. "Death beckons to us. I can feel it...Many lives are at stake in this twisted game that Soul Edge and Soul Calibur have created. I cannot forgive them, for forcing such a fate on humanity."

Zasalamel sighed as a cool breeze blew past them. "A very cruel fate awaits humanity. I am sure of that."

"Then it's time... I start fighting against it." Hopping off the rock, Talim began walking away with the pendent still clutched in her hand. "Oh wind, please give me strength..."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later...<p>

Kneeling in front of the wind's stone altar, Talim opened her eyes as her grandmother approached her. "Grandma?"

"You've been praying quite frequently these days Talim," observed her keen grandmother as her long white hair swung from side when she walked towards her beloved granddaughter. Holding out a hand, she helped Talim stand up and noted the double crescent blades and the strange bat pendent Talim always had with her. The aura coming from the pendent was certainly... unusual. But it was only now, that she decided to address the matter. "Talim, come here for a moment and have tea with me."

Walking through one of the hallways, they entered a quiet room with plenty of plump cushions and transparent red canopies hung from the ceilings in layers. A small table in the centre held a pot of hot tea and a few small cups. Sitting down, Kalana poured them some of the steaming liquid as Talim closed the door. For a few minutes, the two sat in companionable silence and enjoyed their drink until Kalana spoke up slowly. "Talim, I have not asked you about your journey to the outside world ever since you've woke up. Didn't you wonder why I remained silent for so long?"

Talim nodded and looked at the ruins and pictures inscribed into the temple's walls. "You've told me that there is always a time and place for things. It is better to flow like the wind and accept its ever changing temperament then question things you have no control over."

Kalana flipped open her white fan and slowly began to fan herself. "This time, it's alittle different Talim. Though I may have no control over the love you bear for this man named Raphael, I do wish to know more about him as well as what happened to you out there. That weapon and that pendent... they belong to him correct?"

"The weapon was a gift. As for the pendent..." Talim turned her head and began to tell her story.

After hearing everything, a strange glimmer of fear shown in Kalana's eyes. "The spiritual realm of chaos... so the legends are true." Sighing, she snapped her fan shut. "Well, it seems like it's time to tell you so that you may head to the Holy City with Zasalamel and report to his tribe. If... they meet my conditions."

"Grandma?" Talim had never seen her grandmother look so tired before and she pursed her lips in worry. "What is it that you wish to tell me?"

"The sword you know as Soul Edge, contains an Ancient. The spirit sealed inside, is known as Inferno."

* * *

><p><strong>A long time ago, when all lived in the spiritual realm... The grand creator and his six children were known as The Ancients of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness. All was well until the Second Ancients became jealous of their superiors powers. Chronos; Ancient of Time, Hecuala; Ancient of Ice, Ivima; Ancient of Lightning and many others that were ranked lower then the six ancients craved power. They banded together and a great war shook the spiritual realm. But they knew that they could not succeed unless they found a way combat the Heaven Sword that belonged to the Grand Creator. As well, it was known that gods cannot be slain and all that live in the spiritual realm are immortal. <strong>

**After recruiting and persuading many to their side, the great war raged on for a long time. The Second Ancients took a long time in figuring out a way to create the weapon they needed for victory and after many attempts, they each sacrificed a portion of their soul. All the pieces were merged into one and they called this new being, Inferno; The Ancient of Destruction. His thirst for souls were insatiable and where he walked, the flowers and land of the spirit realm withered and everyone he cut down, died and their souls were completely obliterated. **

**In the end, the Ancient of Light and Darkness decided to sacrifice their own lives so that the battle may end. They created a pendent and named it the Pendent of Sun and Moon. It did not have any combat abilities but it possessed two great magics. The sun offered healing while the side of the moon was capable of strong sealing magic. **

**The Ancient of Wind final weapon was the Song of Ancient Time that could tame any beasts, monsters or inhuman beings and control them. The Ancient of Water made a Holy Mirror that purified all negative energy while The Ancient of Earth made a staff that was capable of absorbing all types of energy since all will eventually return to ashes in her domain. As for the Ancient of Fire, he made another weapon called The Ancient. However, the traitorous ancients ambushed and stole the weapon's powers. So it was not used in the battle and instead, its remaining powers were sealed away somewhere for another purpose. Far into the future...**

**The final battle finally came and many souls were lost. Finally, the Grand Creator strucked down the monstrous creation his lesser children had created. Sealing the monster deep into the core of the tainted land that had been poisoned by Inferno's blood, the place was now called Astral Chaos. Separating the place away from the rest of the spiritual realm, that land laid hidden and far away. The battle fields in other places of the spiritual realm was less tainted but it had lost alot of life. Bringing these pieces together, the Grand Creator created the Earth from these pieces and with the Pendent of Sun and Moon, he healed the land enough for it to be inhabitable for the fallen souls who have betrayed him. They were now known as 'humans'. Sealing their powers, grace, and immortality inside vessels that aged and crumbled, that was their punishment. The rest of fallen ancients were sealed away in this world as well. Forgotten over time, they raged in bitter silence over millennium of years.**

* * *

><p>Finishing, Talim's grandmother took another sip of tea. "But as we both know, that is not the end of the story. It seems that another war took place upon this very earth and somehow, Inferno took the form of a sword and walked upon the battlefields instead. However, that tale has long been lost and records of it has ceased to exist. Tragic... since that tale will be more vital than the one I've told you Talim. It holds the key to Soul Edge and Soul Calibur's return and unless you find someone who knows the legend... no, the true story... then this world may never be free from their powers.<p>

Touching the pendent she wore around her neck, Talim looked at her grandmother expectantly. "Is that why this symbol is so important to us grandma?"

"We will always wear this symbol, to honor the Ancient of Light and Darkness's sacrifice. The tribe of wind, water, earth and fire all have this symbol. But we may be the only tribe left," answered her grandmother solemly. "Zasalamel's tribe is different. His holds members of all four powers..."

"You do not like their tribe," observed Talim. "Did their tribe do something grandma?"

Her grandmother chuckled humorlessly. "They'll tell you what they did when you get there my child...The fools." She placed her empty cup on the table and said, "The swords will not be satisfy with taking over this world. Their true intent is to regain as much of their lost strength as possible and return to the Spirit World to have their vengeance. The Heaven Sword has ceased to exist a long time. It's new form, Soul Calibur, is a false sword of salvation created by a man hailed as The Hero King. However, I suspect that another truth lies hidden within that tale..."

Furrowing her brow in concentration, Talim nodded. "I have faced the Hero King as well as Soul Calibur in person grandma. I do not think Algol was capable of giving birth to such a being. And that vision I had... I think that the Soul Calibur's true self existed a long time before Algol's. As for Soul Edge, I believed that someone must have awaken Inferno and caused the sword to take shape."

Sipping her tea, Kalana agreed with her grandchild. "The same thing applies for Soul Edge, I believe that it was thanks to human hands that the weapon came to exist. I only pray that the Inferno will never fully awaken." After a thoughtful silence, Kalana said, "The man you love... he is a malfested. And you said that the warriors of the Ancients tried to slay him when you were at the borders..."

Talim drew slightly inward, wondering what her grandmother was going to say next.

"He is a dangerous man Talim. I have a feeling that he will play a very large role in the destruction of the world if the Ancients were concerned enough to assassinate him." Knowing that Talim may not want to her this, Kalana hesitated before saying, "The sun and the moon cannot be together Talim. You should let go of this man and move on. He is not even human."

"Don't say that about him," whispered Talim, holding a hand to her neck. The pendent gleamed as Talim touched it and she closed her eyes sorrowfully. "It doesn't matter whether he's a malfested or not. A life is a life and our love..." Thinking back on all they've been through, she smiled. "When I was struck by illness, he still loved me." She held out her hands to her grandmother and said, "I was hideous and whenever I looked at myself, I was horrified by my condition. But he accepted it and he tried his best to find a way to save me. Now, it's my turn to save him grandmother. I will not let him go but I give you my words that I shall do my best in helping all that live in this world."

Kalana stared at her granddaughter with worried eyes and she replied, "Talim, you must put your duties before you. One day, you must marry and continue the legacy of the wind."

"But you said that I was supposed to be the last wind priestess," Talim objected softly.

Her grandmother's eyes hardened. "Your grandfather tried to change that didn't he. We'll see if he succeeds or not."

Talim looked down at her hands sorrowfully. She knew that her grandmother was probably even more sad. After all, her grandfather betrayed the village by stealing pages of Kalana's book and he had left her a long time ago when she made that prophecy. She never knew why though... and she never dared to ask. Speaking up, Talim said, "You're... going to arrange my marriage grandmother?"

"I will give you time to decide your path Talim," Kalana answered solemnly. "My child, I wish for you to be happy and know that I speak the truth. But I do not believe that you and Raphael can be together..."

A sad smile formed on her face and she turned away. "Perhaps that is why I am predicted to be the Last Priestess of the Wind. I do not want this role and if it wasn't for the sake of saving others, I would have chosen the life of a simple girl with no responsibilities or powers." Tears trailed down her cheeks and Talim took in a shuddering breath. "I just want to be with the one I love and live a normal life... Why can't I have that one simple wish?"

Talim's grandmother did not reply as she left the room. When she went outside and stood up high on one of the windmill, she thought back to her husband's note when he left her and their village.

* * *

><p><em>Against a dark prophecy, what choice would one have but to try and fight against it? For the sake of my village and my poor grandchild, I take the name of a traitor and leave my life and my love. Forgive me... wind... Kalana. Talim, my poor granddaughter, I pray that you can escape your fate or else all of my sacrifices will have been for naught.<em>


	4. Soul Edge's Resurrection

Sleep... that was the only comfort he had now. Huddling on his thin bed, a smile graced his gaunt face as Raphael dreamed about the past. But his eyes snapped open as Tira's voice travelled through the dark gloomy dungeon and reached his cell.

"Yooo hoooo! Raphy! How are you feeling this morning?"

Raphael looked up as Tira waved to him outside his cell with a sick smile on her face. How long had he been imprisoned here? He wondered as he glared at the woman who had imprisoned him. The stench of decay and death clung to him like a second coat and his skin was marked with deep wounds, all thanks to Tira's handiwork. Other prisoners nearby him had it far worse though. Sometimes when he woke up, he could see the blood that crawled out from the other cells and the nightmares this place had given him was enough to rob him of the few hours of sleep he could obtain. His face was gaunt and his hair looked like dry hay. Anymore of this and he could feel his sanity slipping away faster than sand in an hourglass.

Tira cocked her head in childlike curiosity, as if she couldn't understand the hateful look he was giving her. "Hey Raphy, what's wrong? Why aren't you answering me?"

His throat hurt from hours of screaming so he did not reply, he merely turned away from her and rolled onto his side on the thin straw mattress.

Pouting, Tira and her violet eyes flashed as she shook his cell bars. "Hey! I asked you a question! The least you can do is answer me."

Hearing her annoying and whiny voice made Raphael wish that he was deaf. Finally having enough, he croaked, "Go... away."

Tira immediately shifted into her gloomy mood and she opened his cell door. Walking in, she grabbed him and pulled him off the bed. "You've really angered me now Raphael."

He let out a pained gasp as he landed on the cold stone floor. Breathing hard, he waited for the pain to subside before saying heatedly, "I'll... kill you. Mark my words... I'll skewer you with my sword... and I'll make sure you die a painful death."

"Is that so?" Tira stomped one foot onto his chest and she grounded her boot into his stomach. "Well, it's good to see that you still have that attitude with you even though you've been in here for about three and a half year already. I thought you would start begging for mercy like a dog after the first month."

Pain roared through his body and some of his wounds reopened as Tira cruelly applied pressure onto his chest. "Does it hurt? Tell me it hurts." Her voice was edged with sadistic pleasure as she watched him suffered.

"Get... off!"But he was too weak to stop her and all he could do was feel the blood leaking out from his opened wounds. "

"Weak," said Tira, kicking him on his side. "I'm not even sure if your body will be good enough for Soul Edge anymore." She took out a shard of Soul Edge as she turned away from him and grumbled, "I don't know why master wants your body. He keeps saying that you have a strange power inside you... And something about your body not rotting away from his powers unlike the others." But then she let out a small giggled and bent down to his level. "But your body is malfested enough for the ritual to succeed. All those people you've murdered... your hands are stained red with blood and your soul has long turned black. It's an adequate vessel for my master and since he wants that mysterious power inside you, I guess I have no choice but to accept it."

Hearing this, Raphael wondered if it was the pure fragment of Talim's soul that he had inside him. The first time he fought Siegfried, Raphael remembered the way the younger man's body had been warped and controlled when he was known as Nightmare. Without a host, Soul Edge was nothing but a useless sword. But it was a parasite whenever it possessed and controlled a body. Would Talim's soul of holy purity be enough to stop the body from wasting away from the sword's powers? Would it be enough for him to keep his free will if Soul Edge took over his body?

No... if he became the new host then he would become more evil than ever. He wasn't like this in the past. Yes, he was condescending, slightly cynical and quite arrogant but he never wished harm on anyone. After the day Soul Edge rained down and the day he got infected, his personality had changed without him even noticing. No! He cannot allow this to continue! Malfested or not, he would not let himself be controlled by anyone. For Amy and Talim, he had to leave this place and go find them. Watching Tira talking to herself, he waited for his chance and his eyes burned quietly.

With a scowl Tira stood up, placed one hand on her hip and her brown pigtails shook as she looked at him. "What do you have inside you that makes you so special from all the other malfested and humans? You may be more powerful then them but I don't think that's the reason." She pursed her lips. "So Raphy, are you going to spill your little secret or not?" When he didn't answer, Tira grumbled and turned away to gaze at the sharp red shard in her hand. "Master... he's being a meanie. Can I punish him? Pretty please? You know I'll be careful and I promise I won't break him. I'll just torture him within an inch of his life-"

Raphael had used his last remaining strength to grab her and as his hands tightened around her throat, he hissed, "Now you die!" Fire flashed through his eyes and his fangs protruded from a viscous snarl on his face as he unleashed all of the fury he's been holding back. Shoving her against the wall, he squeezed her throat tightly and let out an inhuman laugh as he strangled the life out of her. "How does it feel? Painful? Good! Very good! After all you've done, I'll make sure that your corpse will go to the dogs once I'm done with you!"

"You coward!" Tira grabbed his hands and tried to pry it off but Raphael snarled and continued strangling her. Her vision began to swim but Tira glanced down at the shard in her hand and growled, "Take...this!" With that, she swiped at his face with the shard and it carved deep wounds onto his skin. She continued that until he let go and howled in pain, stumbling backwards and holding his hands to his bloodied face.

All the commotion had alerted her underlings and two of the malfested came in hurriedly and restrained the dark lord. "Mistress Tira! Are you alright?"

Panting hard, she smiled at Raphael evilly and touched her throat. Bruises were already blossoming on her neck and she whispered, "You are indeed a worthy host for Soul Edge... Boys, grab our prisoner and bring him down into the lower level of the dungeon. Today is the day our master will come back to us."

* * *

><p>In a field of many coloured roses and lilies, a young girl laid in the midst of the heavenly populated field with a peaceful expression on her face as she slept on. Her white hair moved ever so slightly as a breeze blew past and the gothic lolita dress she was wearing rustled slightly when a stronger wind came through. A purple orb hovered beside her and the light from the setting sun intermingled with its own strange light to produce a lavender glow around the small area.<p>

"Amy Sorel," whispered the Ancient of Earth quietly as she appeared before Amy's body. "Your time have been extended and it was done through the powers of my garden. How will you pay the price for this?" At that threat, an orb materialized in front of her and projected a shield over Amy. Observing it, the Queen of Earth said coldly, "Quattor Orbis... know your place." Without any effort, she bind the orb to the ground and locked its magic. Tilting her head, she considered her options. She would not harm the girl but if it hadn't been for her garden, then Amy would have died. But since she wasn't officially dead when she arrived... it looks like the price would be less heavy. "Your memories shall be sealed and with this new life force that you have taken from my garden, you may begin a new life with a different identity." With a wave of her hand, a sealed formed on Amy's head and after a few seconds, it faded away.

"Would you consider bestowing a gift on her?"

The Ancient of Earth turned around as her green hair sister appeared. ""You have trespassed on my domain and you still have the audacity to make such a request?" Striding around Amy's body, the Ancient of the Earth looked down at her carefully. "Giving her powers would be breaking the law. You know that out of all of us, I care for the way things have been bound and ordered by the Grand Creator. I will do no such thing."

The Ancient of Wind pointed one slender finger to Amy and replied, "Give her the ability to foretell the future. We both know that she is Raphael's daughter and he would listen to her. From the visions the four of us saw, we know that Raphael is a danger to the future of humanity. Because the law forbids us from intervening, I wish to use her to stop him. By doing this, we are not directly interfering with the human world. After all, Amy isn't even human anymore. The powers of Soul Edge, Soul Calibur and the life force of your garden flows in her veins and she has the Quattor Orbis as well. She will be able to stop Raphael... I'm certain of that."

"Why don't you use that priestess of yours," The Ancient of Earth replied coldly. "She has the voice of a storm maiden and she has great spiritual potential."

Looking down at the lilies and roses, she said, "My priestess cannot do it alone. You and I both know... she is the last priestess of my tribe. Talim will not make it. Ever since I've tried to lead her to the Coffin of the Sleeping Ancients, my powers have been bound by the Grand Creator and through my foolishness, I've sealed her fate... when I did that. She should have never met Raphael. It seems that even we gods are bound by fate." The Ancient of the Wind's voice was laced with sorrow and her emerald eyes were downcast as she stared at the distant sun.

After a moment's hesitation, the Ancient of the Earth raised her hand and said, "Wither for me." All of the flowers in the field, budding or fully bloomed; quickly shrivelled up under her command. When that was done, she sighed and turned away. "I shall return to this place when all of the flowers grows once more. It should be a few years and that will be enough time for me to consider your request sister. Farewell."

The Queen of the Wind watched as her sister walked away and when an ill wind blew past her, she sighed. "Even in this world, I can sense Soul Edge's powers. Time is running short."

* * *

><p>Sitting up in her bed, Talim eyes widened as a strange wind invaded the room through her open window. Her small bedroom contained a simple bed with a decorative headboard her dad had made for her, a dresser and a birdcage, from which her bird had woken up and it started chirping. "Hush Alun," whispered Talim softly, getting up and letting her bird out. The orange size white finch landed on her hat and it quieted down as its mistress left the house and headed out.<p>

Under the twinkling stars, Talim stood on a platform of a tall windmill and she held out her hands to the air. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and will herself to sense what was going on. Even after five and a half month of training, her powers were still weak but finally she could detect something. Soul Edge's powers... Opening her eyes, she held a hand to her heart and murmured, "What's going on?" The stars above gave no answer and neither did the wind flowing around her.

"You sense it as well?" asked Zasalamel who had also climbed the windmill and he stepped up beside her. "There's something happening with Soul Edge. It's still very weak but I can feel it." His hand tightened on his scythe and he said, "We leave for my tribe tomorrow. There are things that need to be done."

Her soft lips were pressed into a thin line of worry and she nodded. "It's time we leave." To herself, she whispered, "Raphael... Amy... I will find you. And I will save this world as well. I promise."

* * *

><p>"My master, you've came back," crooned Tira as she kneeled at Nightmare's feet. The throne room was crowded with the malfested as they eagerly awaited for their savior to speak to them. Finally, this world will be theirs and no one would dare shun them again. Their lord, Nightmare... he would save them all! Kneeling down, they waited excitedly for all of Tira's promises to come true. The suits of armour stood on the side like silent sentinels and everyone was quiet as they watched their lord stirred.<p>

After awhile, Nightmare opened his eyes and his hands tightened around the veiled zweihander in his left hand. He looked down as Tira cried tears of joy and stared up at him rapturously. "Master! I've missed you so much! Do you like the new body I prepared for you? And the armour! I got you a new one so that it would fit the new vessel. Of course, I made sure that it was still dark blue since I had a feeling you would like it. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"

"Souls... bring me souls..." hissed Nightmare as the painful thirst raged through his new body. The soul of that man laid dormant inside, but somehow, he still wasn't under his control yet. Just like when Siegfried tried to fight back... But this man had the power of purity inside him. It was small but still useful. And of course dangerous to him as well... He could not let Raphael regain control of this body. This perfect body... No, he needed to get stronger! To get stronger would require many souls..."Souls! Bring me souls my minions!"

Tira laughed wickedly and hefted her ring blade onto her shoulder. "Master, let's go hunt for yummy souls then! There's many souls out there for you! You can have all of them! I'll kill them all for you. I'll do anything for you," Tira said lovingly.

Getting off from his throne, Nightmare grasped Soul Edge by the handle and power flowed through his arm. "The nightmare... will never end."

* * *

><p>Deep inside, Raphael's soul slept on and the world around him was twisted into strange shapes. An evil red eye glowed in the dark skies and spirals of evil energy flowed around the place. Fragments of rocks floated in the dead space and small stars glowed in the distance as shadows materialized up from the ground. Stalking toward the sleeping soul, they reached out with crimson red eyes but they immediately stopped as a white mist flowed out from Raphael's soul.<p>

Slowly, it gained a distinct physical form of a young girl wielding sharp elbow blades. Her entire outfit was white and her emotionless eyes gauged the distance between her enemies before she leaped forward and slashed downward. Her white ribbons on her belt flowed behind her as she danced with deadly skills and dispatched those who wished to harm Raphael. When all were vanquished, she merely stood there and waited for more enemies. Behind her, Raphael slept on as his body was now controlled by a different entity and the eye in this strange world continued to gaze silently at the two figures below.

* * *

><p>Zassy's Corner<p>

Zasalamel arched an eyebrow at what had happened. "So... that piece of Talim's soul is sort of like the immune system? Protecting the rest of the body from bacteria and viruses?

Olcadan nodded as he leaned back against the comfy couch. "Yes indeed."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" shouted a surprised Zasalamel who just noticed the owl man sitting in his nicely furnished living room.

"Whoooo? Me?" Olcadan chuckled and said, "Do you think that I and Edgemaster wouldn't notice Soul Edge getting revived? We're currently staying low but you'll see later on that we're going to be playing a rather important role in the story."

Zasalamel coughed "But only Edgemaster was in SCV."

Ruffling his feathers indignantly, Olcadan replied, "Do you really want a fourth mimic in the game?"

"Hell no," said Cassandra as she sat down on the couch beside Zasalamel. "The reason they wouldn't let me in was probably because there would be too many swords and shields styles. I understand but hey, couldn't they say something about me in the story mode? Sheesh. I am part of the Alexandra family and all you know."

"Yea, and your family took all the screen time from the rest of the characters," pointed out Hilde who just arrived as well. Sitting down beside her friend, she took off her helmet and placed it on the table. "No one even got to see me in the story! As a princess of Wolfkrone, I demand that something must be done for this. My people are raging!"

"Why are you people here and how did you get into my living room?" Zasalamel crossed his arms and waited for an explanation.

Cassandra smirked. "Well... I am going to be in the next chapter after all. So I thought I might as well introduce myself to the readers while I was passing by your house."

"For the hundredth time, stop spoiling the story," grumbled Zasalamel. "Whatever, you can say good-bye to the readers. Time's over for Zassy's Corner."

Laughing, Cassandra waved to the audience. "Yo, come back soon and see the lovely Cassandra make an appearance in the next chapter called 'To The Holy City'. Darkwings13 would like to thank Joei for reviewing her first story of this series, 'A Journey of Fate' and she's not sure if you'll see this but she feels that it's important she says this. To all of you who are reading this and reviewing, Darkwings13 hopes that you're enjoying the story. Anyway, see you all later!"


	5. To The Holy City

"Talim, promise me you'll come back soon," said her mother as she hugged her tightly. The whole village had gathered at the edge of village to bade farewell to their priestess and a gentle breeze ruffled the grasses at their feet. Spinning round and round, the tall windmills said their own farewells for their wind priestess in their own serene ways.

"I will return as soon as I can. But many people need me out there," Talim said solemnly as she drew away from her mother with downcast eyes.

Lidi blinked her large almond eyes and a few tears clung to her lashes. "A mother cannot help but be selfish when it comes to their children. I don't want you to go."

Sanput put a hand on his wife's shoulder and said, "Our daughter has grown up. She needs to make her own decisions now."

"But... But..." Lidi shook her head and continued crying.

Remembering the way Sophitia had acted when it came to protecting her child, Talim understood how her mother was feeling. She held her mother's warm hand in her own gently. "I understand that you don't want me to do this but I think it's time our village stops hiding here. We all live in this world and we should not ignore the suffering of those who are out there. If this world ends, we will not escape its fate."

"You've become very wise," observed her grandmother quietly as she stood beside her.

"Grandma." Talim looked at her grandmother and said, "The wind has gifted us with powers and it is only right that we use it to help this world. Would... you consider helping the malfested?"

Flipping open her fan, Kalana regarded Talim's words carefully. "This world rejects our powers my child. You know that as well as I do. I shall think about it but I will not make any guarantees."

After everyone had bade farewell to their priestess, Zasalamel beckoned to Talim. "It's time we leave priestess. The journey will take approximately three to four months."

* * *

><p>Closing her eyes against the onslaught of snow, Talim shivered and pushed forward behind Zasalamel. They were ankle deep in snow and she held on to her fur coat tightly as the frigid air nipped at them. Her bird, Alun, was shivering underneath her hat and she shook her head. It had climbed into her bag without her noticing and by the time she did find it, the ship they were on had already set sailed.<p>

Looking around at the frozen wasteland, Talim gazed at the rocks that protruded from the snow like desperate hands while more snow fell from the heavens and continued burying them. In the distance, regal mountains surrounded them from all directions and when a sudden flurry of wet snow hit her, Talim gasped, "How much further Zasalamel?"

"We're almost there priestess."

Hearing that, she conserved her breath and continued trudging through this place. She didn't remember the place being this cold when she was here with Raphael three years ago. Looking around, she stood still for a moment and braced herself against the wind. Time had not changed this place for very few people traveled here. And yet... they had met here. They had become friends here. They had nearly died but in the end, they both survived and managed to leave this place together. The memories brought a few tears to her eyes but she quickly shook them away as it froze on her cheeks.

After awhile, they arrived at the entrance of a cave but a large boulder blocked the passage and Talim looked at Zasalamel questioningly. Bracing himself against the howling wind, he said, "Stand still."

She froze and watch as he traced a few patterns on the giant boulder. Lightning cackled around it and the boulder became transparent. "I see... So your tribe used the same spell as my village to hide themselves away from the rest of the world," observed Talim.

He nodded and began walking forward. "It'll take about a few hours for us to reach the Holy City. There, you'll see some of your friends as well as something... alittle surprising."

Following him, she wondered who could be waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Talim! It's so very good to see you!"<p>

"Ca-Cassandra?" Talim opened her mouth in astonishment as the Greek girl ran forward and embraced her. They were in a beautifully decorated room and bright sunlight streamed in through the glass windows while the white bed at the end held an amused geisha smiling at them. Her elegant umbrella laid beside her and she stayed quiet as Cassandra began chatting to the priestess. "So Talim, how did you get here? Oh, and what do you think of this place?"

"Ummm..." Well, it was certainly very otherworldly. The beautiful city sat high above the clouds and it felt as if she was living in a place reserved for the gods. Being so high up, the view was simply gorgeous and the intricate city structure constructed of many large bridges and looming towers. Balconies were everywhere, taking advantage of the high view and beautiful sculptures depicting angels was common everywhere you went. Fountains gushed out refreshing water melted from the snow on the mountain while shrines and temples nestled even higher above the city, connected by grand staircases.

"Are you going to introduce me yet Cassandra?"

Cassandra grinned at the geisha. "Yea yea." Dragging Talim over, Cassandra made the introductions. "Talim, this is Setsuka, a friend I've met two years ago. Setsuka, this is Talim, a very nice priestess who can read the wind."

Setsuka nodded to Talim formally. "Nice to meet you. It's not everyday I get to meet someone who can control the wind. And that's a cute bird you have there." They looked at Alun, who was sleeping on a puffy pillow and the bird gave a few peeps as it dreamed about bird seeds.

"Thank you," chirped Talim, shaking Setsuka's hand cheerfully. "But what are you two doing here?"

A strange silence crept into the room as the two older females gave each other secretive looks. "You... might want to keep calm after seeing this," said Cassandra hesitantly.

Taking off her long white glove on her right arm, Talim gasped, "Your arm! What happened to it?"

"Soul Calibur," Cassandra replied bitterly, putting on her glove to hide the slowly crystallizing flesh. "It seems that the brief time it tried to posses me during that battle three years ago, some of the energy must have made its way into my body. Nothing happened to me for a year and I've finally decided to return home to tell Rothion about Sophitia's death and after that, I was going to search for my lost niece. When I returned home, this started to happen." Cassandra shook her head and continued, "I didn't want them to worry so I left my home. On the way, I met Setsuka and she saved me in time when my arm was causing me great pain and I was unable to ward off a group of bandits." Cassandra sighed and poked her useless arm. "This is just lame."

Talim whispered sorrowfully, "I'm... I'm so sorry Cassandra."

The Greek girl merely grinned. "Don't look so sad Talim, I'm still alive and I'm not going to give up that easily. The strange priests and acolytes have been trying to control the power inside me and so far, as long as I stay here, I should be fine." Pouting, she kicked the leg of the table in the middle of the room gently. "But... my only regret is being unable to find my niece."

"What's her name?" asked Talim. "I shall look for her as well as Raphael and Amy."

"You're so sweet," Cassandra said as she ruffled Talim's hair fondly. "But this is my family and I will train myself to control this power so that I can go search for her myself. It's the only thing left I can do for my deceased sister."

"And vengeance, is the only thing I can do for my deceased master." Setsuka's eyes grew cold and she glanced down at her umbrella.

Sitting on the bed beside Setsuka, Talim eyed the lovely umbrella. "It's very lovely... but I have a strange feeling that there's something more to it then meets the eyes."

The geisha gave her a soft smile. "Some things may look beautiful on the outside, but they are deadly on the inside." Grasping her umbrella, she drew out a sharp sword. The metal singed and after a few seconds, she sheathed in inside the handle once more. "My master gave me this and this is the weapon I will use to avenge him..."

Looking up, Talim unconsciously touched the double crescent blades strapped to her belt. After a moment's pause, she replied, "Hate will not help anyone... My weapons were given to me by someone very special as well. But I intend to use them to save and protect others instead of seeking revenge."

"Talim." Cassandra placed a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulders. "Tira will pay for all of our pains. It was her fault that my sister died and I know that Rothion will tell my nephew when he grows older. This hate will not go away for my family until she dies."

"Perhaps," Talim replied sadly. "In my heart, I cannot forgive Tira either but if I do find her, all I want to do is ask her to return Raphael to me safely. That is my only wish. I dare not ask for anything else."

"Hey, let's just relax for a bit and rest ourselves," said Cassandra, trying to cheer Talim up. "You've been a long journey and you need to unwind. Here, me and Setsuka will escort you around the place."

"Thank you," replied Talim as the two older women helped her up and they headed out.

* * *

><p>Walking around, Talim smiled at how pure the air was. Everything was so crisp and clean and the few priests and acolytes walking around seemed so gentle and peaceful. Their intricate white robes were very similar to Zasalamel's. Her hair danced in the wind as she peered down at the fabulous sight below them. "Wow..." They were standing on a magnificently constructed bridge built over a deep gorge and Cassandra and Setsuka looked amused at Talim's enthusiasm.<p>

The sound of the rushing river below thrummed while the wind singed around them and Talim closed her eyes contently. Opening her umbrella to shield herself from the bright rays of the sun, Setsuka strolled over to the edge and looked up at the blue heavens. "Even after being here for a year, I'm still awed by the beauty of this place as well."

Opening her eyes, Talim asked, "How did you and Cassandra find this place anyway?"

"Zasalamel found us." Cassandra skipped over to them with a happy expression. "Kilik is also here as well actually."

"Really?" Talim's eyes widened in amazement.

Nodding, Cassandra pointed to her arm. "Zasalamel has been looking around for people who have Soul Edge's powers in them. He calls them the malfested and when he finds them, he brings them here to protect and cure them." Cassandra laughed and shook her head. "We're basically refugees, hiding away here. The outside world is a rather dangerous place for people like us right now."

Noticing Talim's confusion, Setsuka stepped forward and rested her umbrella on her shoulder as she explained. "There have been alot of hunts conducted to rid the world of the malfested. People see them as monsters and demons and to some extent, this is certainly true. Many of the malfested are vicious and bloodthirsty. They enjoy killing and terrorizing the people but there are some who wish to suppress their powers and live a normal life. We search for those people and give them a home here." She gestured to the beautiful mountains slowly. "I have no powers inside me but I have decided to stay here and help these people for awhile. My sword skills will be of much use to the missions The Holy Warriors gives us."

"Holy Warriors?" asked Talim.

"That would be us."

She turned around and her hand covered her mouth. "Marienbard! Jacqueline! Auguste?"

"It's good to see you once more," said Marienbard, brushing back her hair that was a lighter shade of green then Talim's. Her two companions greeted the priestess warmly as well and after a brief conversation where they questioned why she was here, Marienbard chuckled. "I see, so you're the granddaughter of the elder of the wind tribe. I have always wondered why you were so special."

Talim smiled shyly. "Thank you. But tell me, what are these missions Setsuka was talking about?"

"There are safe points in this world that members of our tribe stays. They are well hidden and well protected," explained Marienbard. "Just like your tribe for example. These missions involve communicating important information and protecting the malfested as they move from point to point. Here at the Holy City, they have the best chances of being cured. Setsuka is temporarily one of our warriors who goes on these missions to escort those poor souls."

"I occasionally join if the distance isn't too far," added Cassandra, leaning against the railings. "It helps kill the boredom you know."

"That is very noble of you," Talim said to them all. "I wish... I can help as well."

Marienbard chuckled once more. "You're the priestess from the wind village. If you agree to help us, we would be delighted." After talking some more, Marienbard and her companions excused themselves.

Watching them walk away, the three continued to explore the city alittle longer. Talim noted that it was rather empty and Cassandra said, "This is the Holy City after all. It's quite hidden and the people who live here cares alot about their holy duties and prayers. It's more like a place of worship then a place to live if you get what I mean."

"I don't plan on living here forever," added Setsuka quietly. A cloud of white mist flowed from her mouth as she breathed out. "Many people have died when those terrible monsters rained down upon us. There are many orphans... children who no longer have family or a place to call home. Being an orphan myself, I wish to leave this place and take care of them."

Hearing that, Talim felt a rush of admiration for the older woman. Once she was stronger, she would follow the wind and aid those who are in need of her as well.

"Talim, Cassandra, Setsuka." Zasalamel walked briskly towards them and he tilted his head in interest. "What are you three doing out here? I looked everywhere for you."

"Come on, did you think I was going to sit in my room all day?" Cassandra stretched and shook her head. "Man, it's nice to get these muscles moving every once in awhile."

"Don't strain yourself, you know the condition you're in," Zasalamel replied curtly. The Greek girl merely stuck her tongue out at him and he sighed. Turning to Talim, he beckoned her to follow him. "Talim, the Grand Priest wishes to speak to you. But first, there's someone I want you to see."

* * *

><p>Following Zasalamel, Talim entered the lower part of the city and as she walked, she felt the evil energy of Soul Edge swirling through the air. The paths were less decorative and the buildings here were more simpler in style although they were still quite lovely. Her sandals flapped against the smooth pathway and when she saw the people who lived here, she held a hand to her heart. "So this... is where some of the malfested live?"<p>

Zasalamel nodded as people walked by them and he said, "They're all refugees. Most have been able to contain their powers with our help but there is still no guarantee that their powers won't go out of control. It's vital that they control their emotions and train daily." He sighed and said, "But it's difficult bringing them here. The journey is far and inefficient. Sooner or later, we shall have to find other methods."

"My village should be able to rescue many of them," Talim suggested eagerly.

"Hmph." Zasalamel smirked. "Would your grandmother allow it?" Seeing the hesitation on her face, he shook his head. "One thing at a time. Anyway, come, there's someone waiting for us."

As they made their way through this part of the city, Talim noticed a few tents and when she asked Zasalamel, he merely replied that those were their newest guests. After awhile, a home would be arranged for them. Walking over to one, Zasalamel opened the flap and entered. The young woman in there turned towards the noise. "Who is it?"

"Zasalamel. I have brought that person here just like I said I would." Zasalamel motioned for Talim to enter and they sat down on a thin mat.

A small table occupied the tent and incense rose from a burning lamp on the table. Musical instruments leaned against the walls of the tent and Talim looked at a mandolin admiringly until she noticed the person who occupied this tent. Sitting crossed legged, a loose purple dress flowed around her and a whit shawl hung from her shoulders. But her eyes were even whiter, showing that she was completely blind . Her brown hair was tied into a long braid and although she could not see, she turned her head towards Talim. With an impish smile, she said, "Hmmm, is there something you wish to learn? Is that why you're here?"

"I..." Not knowing what to say, Talim nodded. But then she realized that that was stupid since the woman couldn't see that so she quickly introduced herself. "I-I'm Talim. A priestess from the Village of the Wind Deity."

Speaking up, Zasalamel said to Talim, "This woman here is a malfested with a very strange gift. She has the ability to see things when she touches certain objects. A most gifted clairvoyant." He gestured to her necklace. "Give her Raphael's bat pendent, she will be able to sense and gain abit of information on what happened to him."

Talim's eyes lit up with hope. "Really?" When he nodded, her hand fumbled for the necklace and she quickly took it off. The bat pendent had been turned into a necklace for her to wear and ever since, she has never taken it off. Handing it over to the clairvoyant, Talim pleaded, "Please, tell me what happened to the man who used to own this. I beg of you..."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, the clairvoyant smiled. "I shall do my best." With that, she reached for the necklace and began to concentrate. After awhile, her brows furrowed in horror as her unseeing eyes saw the past and after a few minutes, she screamed and flung away the necklace. "Get it away from me!" She crawled back and huddled against a set of drums and continued screaming as Talim fetched her necklace.

"What's wrong?" shouted Zasalamel, rushing over to the clairvoyant. "What did you see?"

"Please!" Talim went over as well and cried, "Please, tell me, is Raphael still alive? Is he hurt?"

"Death! I saw death!" screamed the clairvoyant. "Death everywhere. Blood! It covered the entire cell floor! A girl... she was laughing! Shards or evil red! They cut and cut and cut!" Her face seemed demented as she recalled the images she had just seen. "It was a castle! So dark and so evil! Waters hid away the corpses as the girl dumped away the bodies! More victims arrive! They cry! But no one listens! The laughter! The cruel laughter! Her name is... Tira!" Her nails dug into the fabric of Zasalamel's robes as she clutched his arms tightly. "Ravens... ravens! Omens of ill fortune and death!"

"Please! Is the owner of this pendent alive? I beg of you, please tell me,"Talim asked frantically. Fear thrummed through her veins and her breath was short as she waited for an answer.

"He's... He's.." The clairvoyant shook her head. At first, Talim thought her heart had stopped but then the malfested woman continued. "still alive. But she walked towards him. He's weak... Very weak! Oh my lord, she's holding some kind of ring blade! She was laughing! Ahhh!"

Finally, the clairvoyant fainted and Zasalamel quickly caught her. Turning to Talim, he said grimly, "A castle... if I'm correct, Raphael is being held at Ostrheinsburg. But whether he's alive or not..."

Talim looked down at the necklace in her hand a single tear fell onto the jewel. "I'm leaving for Ostreheinburg after I meet with the Grand Priest."

* * *

><p>Climbing the stairway up to the gigantic temple on the top of the mountain hadn't been easy. But when she saw the glorious architecture, she stopped breathing for a moment. Wisps of cloud flowed past them and from this high up, the light from the setting sun cast a beautiful peach color among the fluffy clouds. Streaks of purple, red, orange and tinges of green painted the sky and it was strangely silent up here, except for the occasional call of the wind as it danced its way across. Decorative sculptures and gardens laid around the temple and the very building itself was a marvellous work of art. Polished stone glimmered brightly from the sun and huge columns towered over everything.<p>

She had never felt so small as the walked through the huge doors and nervously, she wondered how the meeting with the Grand Priest would be like... No matter, as long as she followed her grandmother's instructions, all should be well.

A huge ice blue sculpture dominated the back of the room and when Talim peered closely at it, she saw that it depicted the upper half of a beautiful woman with long hair swept to one side and strange symbols adorned her arms and chest. She had a very serene face and it looked like she was frozen in slumber but strangely, Talim could feel something emanating from the statue that was sculpted from the wall itself. The room was very still and the deep blue color of the walls along with the displays of crystals inside it, shimmered and sparkled. A few of the crystals radiated with a soft light that gently illuminated the room and glancing up, Talim saw that someone had designed the ceiling to represent the night sky and countless stars winked down at her.

"Priestess of the Wind... I welcome you and your deity to our humble home." Flourishing one arm, he bowed and smiled down at her. Surprisingly, the grand priest seemed to be a young man in his mid twenties. His long ice blue hair hung from a high ponytail and the elegant dark blue robes he was wearing had three layers, all of which had decorative stitching and symbols on them. His black boots clicked on the black marble floor as he walked down the steps to greet her.

Walking forward along the thick runway carpet, Talim bowed her head politely at the grand priest standing before her. A cool wind swept around them and after reading it briefly, Talim replied, "The wind accepts your welcome. We shall converse on equal terms now. Glora ma noe fesi."

"Ahhh, the long lost language of the wind," remarked the high priest with a touch of admiration on his handsome face. "I may not understand the meaning but I do understand the sounds. The voice that has transverse mountains, oceans, time and the world. Your tribe must still possess a great deal of power if someone as young as you are able to speak this."

Talim shook her head and smiled sadly. "The magic our tribes used to possess are long gone. They are dying... They do not belong in this world and it is inevitable that one day, our magics shall be forgotten." She touched her throat gently. "This is the voice of a storm maiden. She gave it to me and that is how I've come to possess powers beyond my natural capability. I've merely been blessed by a twist of fortune."

Nodding understandably, he walked around her and analyzed her carefully. "I've heard from Zasalamel about your adventure and your battles against Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. You're are very young to have achieved such success."

"You're mistaken my lord." Talim faced him boldly and said, "It was because of my friends and companions that I'm even standing here today. Without them or the wind, I am powerless. I do not deserve your praise nor do I desire it my lord."

"Call me Sabin," said the high priest gently. "After all, we speak on equal terms my lady. Considering your powers, you would be ranked even higher than I am."

Talim thanked him quietly and nodded. "You may address me as Talim then. Although I've just met you, I respect you deeply for all you've done for the malfested. But why, are you doing this for them?"

"As a sign of repentance for my ancestors failures," answered Sabin, strolling over to the crystal statue. "A lot of historical texts have been lost but I know enough information that will help the both of us."

"I have information as well, but I shall have to hear yours first before I can tell you mine," Talim said firmly, obeying her grandmother's instructions.

He nodded understandably before starting his tale. "They say that after a great war on this Earth, the place was barren and chaos walked upon the land. Hunger and disease ran rampage and no peace could be found anywhere. There was constant fighting and cries of widows and orphans hung in the air everyday. Legend has it, that a powerful sword would be the key to salvation. A great man named Algol, found the four great tribes; water earth, fire and wind, who were trying to destroy the sword. They have managed to chip away at most of its powers until he arrived. Pledging himself before them, he vowed that he would bring about a new era of peace with the sword. The four tribes have seen the suffering of the people and after much persuasion, they relented. But first, they had to make sure he was strong enough to not be possessed by the sword they dubbed 'Soul Edge'. After he passed their tests, he did bring about an era of peace. Uniting the people under one ruler which was him, he ruled with a fair and honest heart. No child was too small in his eyes and no commoner was too unimportant for him to worry about."

Talim quietly admired Algol's dedication to his people. But she knew what came next; Arcturus betrayed his father by taking Soul Edge and with no choice, Algol had to kill his only son. Next, he sacrificed his life to create Soul Calibur. But what Sabin said next greatly surprised her.

"Soul Calibur was a part of Soul Edge," stated the High Priest. "Not just from fragments of shards... it was a weapon that had been partly devoured by Soul Edge. The holy powers of the sword, mixed with the black energy from Soul Edge sealed the two in a sword called 'Broken Destiny' or something known as 'Soul Embrace'. Hoping that they'll remain in eternal slumber, the four tribes continued trying rid their powers once and for all until Algol came. Alas, the swords were eternal. They were weakened but death has no hold on them. What's strange enough, was that a very strong soul slept inside each individual swords, giving them life and spirit. Knowing this, the tribes debated on whether they should release Soul Calibur so that the holy sword can prevent Soul Edge from fully awakening."

"What do you mean by that? Algol defeated his son and got back the sword, didn't he?" asked Talim.

"Yes. But you see, Arcturus had killed many people with the sword when he had it. The souls awakened alot of Soul Edge's powers and after Algol killed his son, the Hero King had no desire to continue living. He only wanted vengeance on the sword and the four tribes argued about what they should do. Soul Edge is starting to awaken and something must be done but what? Will releasing Soul Calibur solve the problem? Or will it just unleash another terror upon the world?"

Talim knew what he meant when he said that. "Soul Calibur's powers are indeed one of holy order but it's sense of justice is twisted. The four tribes knew about that which was why they did not want to take that path until it was absolutely necessary correct?"

"Correct. The tribes fought amongst each other about this plan for some declared that Soul Calibur was just as capable of bring destruction to mankind. In the end, those who decided to release Soul Calibur formed their own tribes, which is the one I now lead."

Listening intently, Talim looked away and said, "What's past is past but.. now I understand why my grandmother detest your tribe. Our own tribe rejected the idea of freeing Soul Calibur while yours supported it."

"If that was the only reason, then our tribe would not have to bear such guilt for our actions." Sabin gave her a slight smile. "When my tribe completed the ritual, they bound the swords together in a very twisted way. Separated but forever bound... As one sword grows more powerful, the other one will as well. Soul Calibur, has always been the one to stop Soul Edge just as the spell prophesied. As it does, it uses up all of its powers and the two return to their eternally fluctuating cycle. The powers of the swords... also ends up destroying their wielders in the end. As you know, those who touch Soul Edge will lose their sanity and body and those who obtain Soul Calibur will suffer from having their body crystalized by its enormous powers."

Talim quickly remembered the battle between Nightmare and Siegfried and how the brave knight's arm started to freeze solid. And if what Sabin said was true... "The swords will never die," Talim said angrily, feeling the anger her grandmother felt. "How foolish. What your tribe has guarantee is an endless cycle of suffering. There is no true salvation, only brief periods of peace that will be cut short as the sword's powers continues to awaken and sleep. Those swords will continue to ruin countless lives in the future and there is no stopping them. If one of the swords somehow do manage to regain their full powers, the spirit world will be endangered as well." Her pigtails swung back and forth as she shook her head. "I do not want a false salvation for this world. There must be a way to end this and I will not give up until I find the answer."

"And I as well."

Hearing that familiar voice, Talim turned around and her eyes widened. "Kilik?" Silver chains were wrapped tightly around his hands and they clinked against his ankles as well. They were only loosed enough for him to take small steps and if he tried going any faster, then the chains would surely trip him. At this strange sight, Talim turned to Zasalamel beside him. "Zasalamel, what's going on? Why is Kilik chained like this?"

The monk smiled at her but he did not move any closer. "My powers are very unstable Talim. I still have a long way to go before I can control them."

"But...no..." She held a hand to her mouth as she noticed the absence of his holy stone. "Your necklace, where is it?"

"He is now a malfested Talim," answered Zasalamel. "Staying here, he is training to suppress his powers and become the new eternal guardian of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur."

* * *

><p>Zassy's Corner<p>

Zasalamel was looking at a map when he sudden;y realized that the audience was waiting for him to say something. "Ummm...greetings once more readers. I seriously have no idea why I was chosen for this job. Talim or Cassandra would have made a much better spokesperson then me so you can see, I'm-

Walking into his office cheerfully, Cassandra shouted, "Did someone call me! Yo, watcha doing?

Zasalamel replied, "It's none of your business. You need to go back to bed and rest."

Peeking over his shoulders, Cassandra gasped, "Isn't that a layout of Ostrheinsburg Castle? Are you going to infiltrate it or something?"

Shooing her away, Zasalamel rolled up the maps and sighed. "When is Talim going to be with Raphael again? I feel quite sorry for them.

Cassandra nodded. "Well, it should be rather soon. Darkwings13 told me so. But she meant soon as in chapters since it's going to be quite a few years till they're reunit-"

Putting his hand over Cassandra's mouth, Zasalamel rolled his eyes. "My apologies but we're leaving to prevent Cassandra from spoiling the story. Thank you for reading this. Please, come again."

Pushing Zasalamel away, Cassandra said, "And guys! Tell us whether you prefer reading longer or shorter chapters! Darkwings13 needs to know ok?

"See you hot guys and good looking girls later!" crowed Maxi as he walked in.

"MAXI?!" shouted Zasalamel and Cassandra.


	6. A New Nightmare

"I... I don't understand. " Talim looked at the two with confusion. "Please explain yourself Zasalamel."

With a tired sigh, Zasalamel gestured to the High Priest. "Like he said, the swords will never die. Our only solution left is to find someone strong enough to control both swords and protect them forever. I'm starting to doubt... whether I have the ability to use the swords to bring about the vision I saw."

Kilik turned to Zasalamel and shook his head with a grave expression. "Those swords will not help anyone. They're selfish and they consider the lives of us humans to be below them. The future you saw, can become a reality through our own hands. Not from the borrowed powers of those swords."

Holding a hand to her heart, Talim murmured, "What is the solution that you have come up with then?"

Zasalamel walked away and looked up at the fake stars above them solemnly. "We have determined that Kilik would be a suitable candidate in controlling their powers. He is already able to wield the massive amount of energy in his Kali-Yuga and he's well trained in spiritual control."

Kilik nodded with Zasalamel's statement. "With me as the new guardian, I shall keep them away from humanity for the rest of eternity and save this world... I want Xianghua to be able to live in a safe world, away from all this darkness."

"Do you think she'll be happy with this decision of yours?" When Talim saw the hesitation on his face, she realized what had happened. "You... you abandoned her?"

"It was for her well-being," Kilik stated flatly. "I'm a danger to everyone around me. Being with me will not make her happy and for her sake, this is the path I've chosen." He wasn't able to hide the regret in his voice very well so he swallowed thickly and looked down at the ground.

"There must be another way," pleaded Talim, unable to accept this solution that they've presented her. "If we take this option, none of the malfested will recover. They'll be cursed for the rest of their lives!"

"Destroying Soul Edge and removing the powers inside them will kill them." Zasalamel stepped forward and added calmly, "It seems that the only option left is to help them learn how to control their powers."

"You've sacrificed their freedom," argued Talim vehemently. "They'll never have a home and they'll never be accepted. There must be a way to cure the malfested and destroy Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. There has to be a way."

Hearing the desperation in Talim's voice, Kilik said sorrowfully, "People cannot help but fear what is different and the malfested is no exception. All they can do now, is come here and make their new world, away from the world that rejects them. And those swords... they will forever be humanity's bane."

"No... This can't be..." Talim's eyes filled with despair and she stood there in silent denial. "This world belongs to all of us. It's not right that they have to live like this."

"There is something I know that may help you," said Zasalamel gently. Turning to the grand priest for permission, he nodded as he was given the right to tell her. "There is a great spirit sealed away in our lands. This being possesses dangerous powers but it holds invaluable information that has been lost since ancient time. I've found the place but I cannot enter. The place will not let just anyone in and so far, even Kilik has failed to reach it. If you can make it, then you may be able to change this fate set by Soul Calibur and Soul Edge."

"Where is this place?" asked Talim as her hopes were renewed.

Zasalamel replied softly, "It's known as the Ice Coffin of the Sleeping Ancient."

* * *

><p>Striding through the dead corpses, Nightmare held up his sword and stabbed it into the ground. "Let no one escape. Let no one live. Let no one survive! Kill them all and let the darkness take their souls!"<p>

His malfested minions grinned up at the pale moon and howled with delight as they killed and slaughtered the army that had dared tried to stop them. The field of grass drowned in blood as Nightmare mowed all of his opponents down while a vicious wind cried around him.

"Lookie lookie, I'm right behind you," crowed Tira as she decapitated a soldier with a swift blow from her ring blade. Her mad eyes sparkled at the carnage and she sighed dreamily. "Just like the good old days..."

"Monsters! Monsters!" screamed the general of the army as they pulled him down from his horse and pinned him to the ground. "You demons! May the gods strike you heathens down and let you burn for eternity in the hell you belong in!"

His cries were quickly silenced as his soul departed to the spiritual world when Tira killed him. "Who are you calling a monster you lump of junk!" She kicked his corpse before turning to her master faithfully. "Master, where shall we go next? I heard that there's another army looking for you! You know, all that stuff about justice, order and peace. Oh! Oh!" Tira brightened up as she remembered something one of her watchers had told her. "Master! They say that Rudolf II of the Holy Roman Empire is collecting the shards as well! Let's go kill him and get them back so we can restore your powers!"

"Later..." hissed Nightmare. "We return home for now..." Pain surged through him and his hand tightened around Soul Edge. "That man's soul hasn't given in yet..."

* * *

><p>Standing in front of a wall of gleaming cold ice, Talim put her hands together in a praying fashion. A gentle night wind stirred around her and she felt something respond from deep within herself as she stepped forward and passed through the solid ice with ease.<p>

Zasalamel stood outside the barrier and said, "The path you walk will now be your own priestess. We shall continue to keep in touch but there are more truths in this world that I shall continue to look for." Pausing briefly, he asked, "Do you want me to head to Ostrheinsburg and search for Raphael?"

Talim clasped her hands together and nodded. "Please find him as soon as possible. I'm very worried about him."

"I will do my best..." Bidding her farewell, Zasalamel turned and walked away. "Cut your path with faith and love Talim. And fight for the things you believe in. Your friends are all waiting for you and you must promise to not let them down."

"I promise." For those she loved and for all those who were suffering, she must do her best. Talim began walking down the steps that suddenly formed from the ice. Light glimmered from deep within the walls of the cave and all of a sudden, she could hear something that was calling her from deep within the caves. Closing her eyes, she let her heart and the wind guide her through the labyrinth of ice. Listening to the voice of the wind, Talim discerned the following message.

_You who seek answers will only find sorrows_

_You who seek glory will only find ruin_

_You who seek powers will only be devoured by it_

_The Ancient of the Ice sleeps here and her heart has long since froze_

Coming to a stop, Talim opened her eyes and held out her hands to the woman sleeping in the huge purple and blue crystal. Her knee length blue hair wrapped around her small frame and her hands were clasped together like a sleeping child and engraved into the crystal, was the name of the woman. Softly, Talim said, "Hecula; Ancient of the Ice. Hear my voice, I am the daughter of the wind and I call upon you to answer me. Les ko hani meai."

A bright light shone from the crystal and a ghostly apparition of the Ancient appeared before the crystal altar. Her eyes were a mix between green and blue and she gazed at Talim calmly.

"_I am Hecula; The Ancient of Ice that have sinned and have been bound. Maiden of wind and storms, your voice possesses the long lost art of summoning and the blood of purity, passed down from your ancestors calls to me. Now answer me, why have you disturb my slumber?" _

Her voice was as smooth and cold as frigid waters as it echoed through the room of the cavern but Talim did not back away. "I want to know if there's a way to destroy Soul Edge permanently and save the malfested who are infected with its powers. You who are responsible for creating Inferno, please, tell me if there is a way to stop Soul Edge."

"_You and I are the same. We lack a part of our souls... I gave away a part of myself to create Inferno. Why have you sacrifice a part of your soul?" _Talim did not answer the question. She merely looked away but the Ancient had seen the answer in the young girl's eyes. "_It was taken from you? How cruel..."_

"I have no regrets about it," said Talim hesitantly. "Because of that, I was able to save him and-"

"_Of course you did. As long as you're alive, he's alive. You two are connected and at the same time, you are cursed. Do you not feel any pain? You're no longer whole. No longer perfect. No longer yourself. If __he's in danger, you will be consumed by agony. Tis a damned existence..."_

Biting her lips, Talim remembered Necrid's words. He had said that she would experience terrible agony once a year... But she smiled at the fact that Hecula said that as long as she was alive, then so would Raphael. And if he was in peril, then she would feel it.

"_You would smile at such a fate? I do not understand you humans," remarked the Ancient of Ice with evident surprise._

"Love," answered Talim softly. "It's because of love that I have decided to go on this journey to save all of the malfested, save the man I love... and destroy Soul Edge. Please, tell me if there's a way to accomplish this. I beseech you," begged Talim.

Her cold eyes regarded the priestess bowing before her and with a slight sigh, she raised her pale hand and pointed to the heavens. "_The same way you and this man is bound, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge shares the same fate. If one sword lives, so will the other. But t__he day Soul Edge devours Soul Calibur and becomes one with it, this world is fated for destruction. The terror of the night will consume everything in his path and nothing will live. Not even the gods will be able to win. __Night Terror __is the true and final form of the sword you know as Soul Edge."_

"Soul Edge's true form?" repeated Talim, horrified at what she was hearing.

_"As well, you must have noticed that as Soul Edge and Soul Calibur becomes more powerful, the balance of nature becomes warp. That's because the seals holding back Astral Chaos; prison of the damned, becomes weakened. The seals holding me and my brethren back also weakens. Palgea, has almost broken free of his and if all thirteen of us escapes, it will be the end." _A cruel smirk lit The Ancient's face and she crossed her arms. "_Did you know we have long lost our titles? There were twelve of us and we were merely derivatives of the main four elements. Have you heard of the twelve signs of the heavens?"_

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, the group of stars over there is called Sagittarius. Notice how it looks like an archer. Just squint a little. You see it yes? Good. Here's a little side note for that one, it's the sign I was born under."<p>

"What does that mean Raphael?"

"There are twelve important signs that people assign by birthdays and it supposedly predicts your traits, personality and the future. My birthday is on Nov 27 so my sign would be classified as a Sagittarius, which is a fire sign."

* * *

><p>Remembering what Raphael had told her in the past when they stargazed together, Talim held a trembling hand to her mouth. "You're one of the twelve zodiac signs? But... why did you say there's thirteen of you?"<p>

_"Palgea, is the strongest of all of us and he's the thirteenth hidden one. He is not bound to the four element and his powers are non-elemental."_ As her time grew short, Hecula explained tiredly, "_We__ are the fallen stars of the heavens, forever bound...__. We will stop at nothing to be freed but if you can truly destroy Soul Edge, we will be freed and forgiven. _That is the only reason why I am helping you._ Otherwise, I'll await for Soul Edge's power to rip this prison of mine to shreds."_

"But how can I possible defeat Soul Edge? I do not have the strength to accomplish such a task." Talim looked down with despair and hopelessness drowned her brown eyes as she tried to figure out a way.

With a sigh, Hecula said, "_There is a place known as the Grand Labyrinth. It's entrance can be accessed in many places of the world, which just goes to show you how deep this ruin goes. Inside it lies many secrets that tribe have hidden away and I know that there is something there that may help you. If you survive the endless passageways that is." _With a snap of her fingers, a portal appeared and Hecula said, "_I shall take you there directly. The next time we meet, I pray that it shall be the end of my accursed life. Death is more preferable then this meaningless existence in this cold and icy prison."_

Talim quietly thanked her and as she was about to head into the portal, a sudden pain hit her and she collapsed to the ground. "What's going on? Augh!"

"_It seems that the one who has the other piece of your soul is in danger," replied Hecula. "Hmph, are you pleased with such a cursed fate now? I am enjoying the fact that you're probably eating your previous words about love right now. Pain and suffering breaks all bonds..."_

Raphael was in danger? Talim bit her lips as pain threatened to consume her. "No... He... I...augh!"

"_You amuse me young one. You have obviously been quite sheltered from the world to have such deluded fantasies about that useless emotion. Nonetheless, I admire your courage..."_ Aiding Talim, The Ancient of the Ice said_, "Use your voice. The voice of a storm maiden can transcend even the very borders of the worlds. Call out to him and give him strength...Your voice has that power." _With that, The Ancient of the Ice faded away as her prison called for her. Before she returned to her sleep, she thought, "_If that man you love should one day consume the rest of your soul...I shall have to laugh at such an ironic and tragic ending. It seems that Soul Edge and Soul Calibur aren't the only ones that could be destined for such a fate."_

"My voice?" thought Talim. Gasping, she sat back up and tried to ignore the pain. Light sparkled from the crystals and icicles around her as she quietly sung their song.

_Ase was no kamei (Strangers at first)_

_Hewit si kair jiere ai kies zorema (We knew nothing about each other)_

_Loiso tae bues ni to lakarimoa... (But now, without you beside me...)_

* * *

><p>Deep inside Raphael's soul, the battle continued as the eye of chaos stared down at them. Another dark beast bit the small girl defending his soul but she did not back down as she dispatched it with a swift blow from her elbow blades. The fragment of Talim's soul had sustained heavy damage and it stumbled back tiringly to stand guard besides Raphael's body once more. Suddenly, an aria of hope reached them.<p>

_Ha na we ni che spes rota (I can't see the light anymore)_

_Wha kirta nso lide ir (Why won't you wake up)_

_I snoe reta weia che (I'm right here for you)_

Raphael's eyes twitched as he heard that and slowly, they opened. "Talim?"

The dying shrieks of the shadows reached him as Talim slayed another shadow creature. She twirled in a large arc and brought down her elbow blades upon another head and Raphael watched the battle with a pounding heart. "Talim! Watch out!" Shadowy hands raked up her back and she stumbled away from them and into his arms as he stood up and caught her. "Talim!"

But the eyes that peered into his own no emotions. She merely pushed him away from danger as another beast attacked. The swirling dark blue skies was painted with purple and red splashes of energy and the red eye in the sky beamed down upon the futile battle below.

Standing up, Raphael panted and said, "I've watched her suffer for my sake too many times. No more!" Calling upon the power of his soul, he hissed, "Domination." The same red rapier materialized in his hand and he leaped forward to help her.

_Halseti gi ka respes to beau che (Listen to my heart for it beats for you)_

_Halsetu gi ka hearto to shesi che (Listen to my voice for it calls out to you)_

_Veryot lei wos dade tieme (Everything will fade with time)_

_Noes qwa lewisra ot ma swesola(But not our memories or our feelings)_

Hearing her voice gave him the strength he didn't know he had and he slashed down every monster that Soul Edge summoned against him. "This is my body! No one will take my soul, my body or my life from me without feeling my wrath! Take this! En garde!" He thrust his rapier forward and red hot flames licked its way down his blade and into the body of a strange shadow. With a swift sidestep, he blocked a blow and defended Talim. "Stay behind me! I'll take care of them."

_Ka hearto, me kosee ne che (My heart, it's empty without you)_

_Ka elswis, fo maollo ne che (My hope lies with you)_

_Ka reimei het ne che(My love is only for you)_

_Ka leief no so wane che (My life can't go on without you)_

As he struck down the last creature, he stood there for a moment and when his heart returned to its normal rate, he gave a relived sigh and embraced her. "It's over. You're here and... Talim?" He leaned back in concern as she remained silent. "Talim?" Her eyes were blank and she did not move nor speak as he repeated the question.

"**Fool. She's just a weapon that you have been using to defy me... Nothing more, nothing less."**

Raphael hugged Talim tightly and raise his rapier at the eye that was speaking down to him. "Who are you? What have you done to her?"

"**You humans call me Soul Edge... As for your question, I've done nothing. You were the one the devoured the poor girl's soul. Ahahahahaha... That fragment of her soul lost all of her free will and spirit thanks to you. You're her master and she is nothing more than a weapon you can control. She's just an empty shell of her real self... But thanks to her, you've been able to suppress my powers you worthless human... No... You're not a human. I suppose I can say that you're one of my children now that you're a malfested."**

Raphael snarled. "My father in real life was already a conniving and greedy wretch. I don't need another one. Now, should I stab you in the eye or will you let me go before I resort to such a method?"

"**You have proven yourself worthy to me. And I will not let go of such a perfect body... How about this, I shall grant you the power to make the ideal world you have so often dream of. In return, kill everyone you see and give me the souls I need to satiate my thirst."**

"I don't need your offer," snapped Raphael. "The only thing I want is to find Amy and Talim and live somewhere quiet for the rest of my life."

"**Do you really think you can do that? You and your daughter are malfested. You have no chance for a normal life and you know it. You'll be persecuted by those accursed humans wherever you go. You have no future... Unless you have power. With power, you can accomplish anything. You can rule over your new world with your family! You'll be able to keep them safe and no one will dare reject you. If you leave now, what kind of future will you have? I can change your fate and I will grant your wish..."**

Raphael narrowed his eyes at the offer. "Why should I trust you? And why should I rely on you when I can use Soul Calibur instead?"

**"That sword hates you... and those who are like you. It ignores your suffering and it will only destroy you. In its eyes, all who are malfested are evil. Just like those wretched humans who rejected you, it is the same. Soul Calibur does not understand your pain and loneliness but I do. You and the malfested are shunned and hated but you can change that with my powers. Create your own world with my abilities... Kill all of those lowly human who despise you and give me their souls... And I will change your fate.**

Hesitating slightly, Raphael rested his head against Talim's and thought about the situation. The world would certainly hunt him and Amy down like animals due to their conditions. And somehow, he had a feeling that Talim and Kilik would be unable to cure him. His experience with death was still fresh in his mind when Talim tried that... He closed his eyes in frustration and lowered his rapier slowly. Was he doomed to be a monster forever? That questioned chilled him to the bones and he cursed his fate. He had hit a dead end. If he didn't agree to Soul Edge's proposal, his future was over. But if he did, then he would be forced to murder...

Raphael's eyes darkened. No... What did he care about those useless humans. What did they ever do for him? They've all scorned and rejected him and Amy...

**"That's right Raphael. Don't you remember the pain of being called a monster and the way they treated you? Why should you care about their lives when they didn't care for yours. Those inferior beings deserve no pity and there's no reason for you to care about them."**

Yes... He was a malfested now. The only ones he cared about was Amy and Talim. As for the rest of the malfested, as long as they obey him when he becomes the new Nightmare, then he would protect them as well. Realizing that he had made his decision, Raphael turned to the eye above and slowly said, "Your powers are mine. I shall be the one wielding you, not the other way around."

"**The deal is sealed then?"**

Raphael smirked. "Not yet." Turning to Talim, he held out his left arm and said, "Cut it off."

"**What do you think you're doing?"**

"Making sure that you won't go back on your words. Now Talim! Cut it off!" ordered Raphael, closing his eyes and looking away quickly.

Obeying him, she slashed down and Raphael screamed in agony as he held onto the bleeding stump. His left arm fell to the ground and it changed its form into a small ball of dark energy. "Talim! Return to me!" With a nod, she melted into white mist and flowed towards him. Raphael watched his left arm reformed as she became a part of his soul once more. "I knew it..." Standing up carefully, he flexed his fingers and said, "It seems that my soul is still whole thanks to Talim. She helped filled in the missing piece." He strode over to his missing soul and casually picked it up before turning to Soul Edge. "As long as a piece of my soul is free from your influence, it's guaranteed that you'll never be able to control me entirely."

"**How very clever... By using her, you're able to patch up the missing part with ease." Anger was evident in Soul Edge's voice but it controlled itself as it continued. "But the same can't be said for that piece you hold in your hand. It's only a fragment... its powers are minimal, its memories are missing. It doesn't even have a physical vessel to contain it! What do you think you're going to do with it?"**

Tilting his head, he regarded Soul Edge's words with a bored gaze. "Have you never heard of materialization?" The small piece of soul hovered in his hand and Raphael explained, " I've incorporated my strongest desire to be reunited with Amy into this piece of my soul as well as my fighting style. With my body still roaming this world, your powers, and along with my main soul being fully intact, this piece just requires alittle more time before it can materialize a body and shape for itself. For now, I shall let it sleep inside my Flambert until it has enough strength to fulfil its duty of finding my beloved Amy."

"**Oh? What about your dearest priestess then?"**

With casual grace, Raphael strode forward and smirked at the sarcastic comment. "As long as I am the wielder of Soul Edge, she will find me. And we will be together again...In our new world..."

**As everything began to darken, Raphael stood there fearlessly and Soul Edge chuckled. "For now, I shall accept you as my wielder. Keep in mind that I do not barter with the weak. If you show any signs of weakness, I shall devour your soul..."**

White light flashed from Raphael's left arm and he laughed at that threat. "With Talim's powers of purity and my strong will, I'm afraid you'll never have the chance."

* * *

><p>"Master? Is something wrong? You've been very quiet..." murmured Tira worriedly as she kneeled at his feet. The rest of the malfested were awaiting a command or reaction from him as well and they looked up at the throne with concern.<p>

Getting off his throne, Raphael opened his eyes and stared down at his mutated arm and murmured, "Suppress it for me." Inside himself, he could feel the waves of pure spiritual energy keeping Soul Edge's energy dormant until he decided to call upon it. Soon enough, his arm returned to normal and he glanced over at Tira who gasped.

"Master! What's going on? Are you hurt? Is there something wrong with the body?" She fussed over him and when she looked into his red eyes, she could sense that there was something different about him. "Master?"

"Move," commanded Raphael. Walking towards the dungeon, he said, "I am... the new Nightmare that will bring about a new beginning to this world." After a short pause, he said, "Tira, you said that Rudolf II is searching for shards of Soul Edge?"

"Ye-yes," replied Tira uncertainly. "Are we going to go kill him and get the shards?"

Before he disappeared out of sight, he answered, "No. I am going to do better than that. I'm going to be using him... But first, we shall head to Wallachia. My real minions are waiting for me." His mind busied themselves with a new plan as he headed for the dungeon. Rudolf II of the Holy Roman Empire was known to be a weak ruler who was a fanatic about the arts and occult. It seems that once more, he was going to be returning to a tiring but necessary life at court. No matter, this world would be his to rule sooner or later.

* * *

><p>As he reached his old prison cell, he held his old rapier in his left hand. Watching as a tendril of dark power surged into the blade, he laid it down on the floor gently. Quietly, he sat down on his decrepit bed and took off his mask. Feeling his face, he snarled. Tira would pay dearly for these scars. His handsome face had been completely ruined thanks to her. He'll make sure that she pays for this by tenfold.<p>

Departing from the dungeon, he moved onto more important matters. This world will soon bow down to this new Nightmare... and nothing will stop him.

"**I don't care what methods you use as long as you reap the souls of those worthless humans for me, I'll give you all the power you need..."**

"That's a fair enough trade," replied Raphael smoothly, watching his minions bow down before him from behind his dark blue helmet. Holding up Soul Edge, he roared, "Brethren! Today, we seek a new life! The world will be ours to command and no longer, will we fear anyone! We leave Ostrheinsburg to find a better place and a better life! And anyone who dares oppose us..." Red light shone from his eyes and his voice deepened. "**I'll burn them alive**!"

"At your service my lord!" cheered his minions as they listened to the words of their lords. Raphael's words wormed their way into the lonely hearts of the malfested and they all pledged themselves to him. In the shadows, Tira merely crossed her arms and looked at Nightmare suspiciously.

From his place, he smiled as he noticed. "**I won't kill you just yet Tira**," whispered the new Nightmare. "**After all...death is too much of a mercy for what you've done to me...**"

* * *

><p>Zassy's... Shopping Trip?<p>

Strolling through a crowded street, Zasalamel entered a small and humble shop and carefully looked around. Manquins wearing the lastest fashion stood around the shop like stylish bodyguards and clothes of all different types were neatly folded and placed on display; awaiting a potential customer to come pick them up. But he had already preordered the outfits so he called out for the shop keeper. "Lynette, do you have the clothes ready for me?"

"Welcome sir!" chirped the cheery blonde girl. She had a handful of clothes in her hand and she quickly popped them into a bag and headed to the counter. "Your stuff is all ready and I've given you a discount since you've bought so much stuff Zasalamel."

"Thanks," replied Zasalamel dryly as he dropped a few gold coins onto the counter. "That's everything, I will take my leave now."

Just then, Tira entered the shop with a rather grumpy expression. "Hey, is my stuff ready yet?"

Lynette nodded and drew a big bag from behind the counter out for her and said, "There you go Miss Tira."

Zasalamel arched an eyebrow and peeked into the bag as Tira walked up to pay for them. "Is that your new outfit?"

"No, it's only my secondary outfit (SCV 2p)," grumbled Tira as she pulled out a feathery sort of elegant dress for Zasalamel to see. "Nighty said he needed me to wear something that would help me blend into court."

Trying to hold in his laughter at picturing Tira at court, he merely stayed silent and nodded. But then he realized something..."Wait a minute. Nightmare told you this? He's back! And he's going to court? Like a fancy noble?"

Shrugging, Tira put on a thoughtful expression. "Yes he's back but he's acting weird. He's been using really big words that I don't understand and the way he talks... it so different!"

Zasalamel thought darkly, "Did Nightmare somehow grow a brain?" This was suspicious and it was best if he started investigating. But then he noticed the second outfit in the bag. "And what in the world is that?"

Pulling out Nightmare's SCV 2p outfit, Tira showed it to him. "I picked it out for him. What do you think?"

Zasalamel made a really weird sound as he stopped himself from laughing. "That's a very unique... outfit...Anyway, I'm going to go now. There's things that I need to do."

Tira watched Zasalamel exit the shop and she shook her head. "The guy forgot to say thanks to the readers for reading this chapter." Picking up her bag, she left as well.

Looking at the readers apologetically, Lynette bowed her head. "Please come again my dear customers. Oops! I mean readers! Readers! So sorry, I'm used to my quotes so it's hard to break the habit. Anyway, I'm sure Darkwings13 agrees with me that she's never seen such a hideous outfit (Nighty's SCV 2p) before. I wanted to tear my eyes out when I made that thing for miss Tira." Lynette jumped as she realized she was blabbering again. "Anyway, thanks for reading this. Please come again."


	7. Rise to Powers and Knowledge

Pressing a hand to the cold stone wall, Talim continued walking down the passageway weakly. How long had she been wandering this labyrinth? She couldn't tell... The blue flames of the torches attached to the wall danced with an abnormal light and the sound of rushing water pushed her forward. Above her, Alun chirped and flapped around her. As she put one foot in front after another, the knowledge of knowing that Raphael was still alive somewhere out there comforted her greatly. The pain had receded and although there was no other way of sensing him... somehow... she just knew that he was alive.

As hunger and thirst overtook her, she dropped to the ground and rested against the walls. "I'll just rest for a few minutes..." Closing her eyes, Talim drifted off to sleep with a soft smile on her face. "He's alive... He's alive..." The bells on her hat chimed as her head tilted slightly to the side and she wore a peaceful expression on her face.

Alun landed beside his mistress and chirped worriedly. As time passed, she still did not wake up and her bird started to chirp even louder to wake her up. The small squeaks echoed down the long corridors and alas, someone began walking towards them in this godforsaken place. "Oh? What's this?"

Olcadan bent down and stared shrewdly at the young woman before him. His sharp yellow eyes analyzed her carefully and when he detected the unusual aura around her, he scratched at the feathers on his head. "What on earth is a storm maiden doing in this place?"

He turned his head as Alun landed on his shoulders and gave a few tweets. Laughing, Olcadan gave the bird a few gentle pat. "My my, this is certainly a very exciting find. Well, I suppose it's best if we get moving before your mistress dies from hunger. Right?" Picking up the small woman, he walked down the long passageway and glanced down at her. "What reasons could you have to seek this forgotten place young one?" He quirked an eyebrow in surprise when she started murmuring someone's name in her sleep. Who could this man named Raphael be?

* * *

><p>Six and a half years later...<p>

Bowing down before the Holy Roman Empire, Rudolf II, Dumas smiled. "Your highness, I trust that you are satisfied with my latest mission?"

At the magnificent and elegant throne room, the rest of the courtiers murmured enthusiastically at Graf Dumas latest success in battle. They had claimed even more territory and the newest rebellion against the king was mercilessly crushed. News spread like wildfire about Graf Dumas's prowess on the battlefield and his extensive knowledge on all subjects. Many of the ladies at court were intrigued by this mysterious man who rose to power so quickly and they daydreamed about how handsome his face must look like under that mask he wore. Mysteries only served to make the graf more handsome in their eyes and the fact that he was now one of the most powerful figure at court served to make him quite a potential husband.

Tira looked at the ladies twittering about him in hushed voices and she fiddled with her long elegant brown gloves. This was disgusting! She didn't belong here and she sure as hell didn't want to see Soul Edge wielded by such a failure of a host. The real Nightmare would have slaughtered all of these stuck nobles and drowned this room in blood already. But here she was, forced to stand and smile and listen to court gossip for this new Nightmare. "I hate this! I hate this! I hate this!" she thought to herself darkly. Her jolly side inside her nodded in agreement and she turned back as Rudolf II started talking again.

The dull witted king had fallen for every honeyed word that dropped out of Graf Dumas mouth and he was grateful to have such a strong warrior working for him. "My loyal subject, you have been a great asset to me and know that I treasure all those that aid me. You are a very capable man and ask me something... anything! I will grant it for you without hesitation."

A grin formed on Graf Dumas's face as he heard that. He remembered how easy it was to convince the king to hand over all of the shards to him by lying that he can rebuild Soul Edge, the sword of salvation for him. Then, Rudolf will live on forever and the world will be reunited under the one true ruler of this world. Of course, he never told Rudolf that he would be that man... not him. Swallowing the lie, Rudolf II immediately tasked him with finding all the shards and keeping this secret since he didn't want anyone else to know about it. The fact the he had eliminated a rebellion in Bohemia just to demonstrate his sincerity won over the weak king and Dumas quietly applauded his genius to himself.

"My lord, you know that just by serving you and your mighty empire is more than enough for me. There is one thing I ask though..."

"What is it my good graf?" asked the concerned king at the graf's serious tone of voice.

Under the light of the crystal chandelier above them, Graf Dumas stood up with regal grace. "As I have reported to you once before your highness, France did not value my abilities and for a crime and past I have no wish to speak of... I ask that you grant me and my followers a home. My soldiers have been faithful and we have served you with all of our heart. My army grows daily and for their sake, I ask that you grant us more land."

Yes... as he found more and more of the malfested wandering this world, he conscripted them into his army and offered them shelter and a home in return for their loyalty. With his army of powerful warriors, blessed by Soul Edge's power, no army stood a chance against them. All would be killed and none will be spared...Dumas turned his head when he head someone object.

"Preposterous!" snapped an angry noble. "What you ask for is simply out of the question! The king has given you three castles and enough land-"

Graf Dumas red eyes narrowed at the noble and he said quietly, "But Count Forenze, those are not enough. I control the largest army in the the empire under the emperor's good graces but my people are constantly travelling from place to place for battles. They grow weary of such a life and if we can find a place to fortify, we can tighten the security for the empire we both hold dear." Slowly, he glanced at Count Forenze's wife who was gazing him with opened admiration. When the count turned to speak to the king, he gave the curly black haired wife a sly wink. Yet another woman who's willing spill her husband's secrets in return for his affection. How stupid...

"Now now," the flustered Rudolf raised his hands for peace but everyone could see his nervousness. They knew that the king disliked social gatherings and he was man of solitude so a few courtiers snickered behind their hands. He was a very weak king... everyone knew that. For now, he was dependent on many of his more capable subjects that were actually loyal to him to aid him. Especially Graf Dumas and his skills on both the battlefield and court. Knowing this himself, Rudolf II said, "My dear Graf. You are very important to me and I trust your judgement for you have never been wrong. Pray tell, what do you have in mind?"

Bowing once more, Graf Dumas replied, "Please grant me dominion over the Kingdom of Hungary. It is on the front line against the accursed Ottoman Empire and if they wish to attack us, I shall deal with them swiftly and mercilessly. It is the perfect position for me and my army to protect you and our beloved empire your highness." He placed one hand on his heart and added, "As well, I shall sweep through Europe and make sure that all countries bow down to our mighty empire. I shall fight for our God and purge those vile malfested that have been sent by the devil. For unity and purity, I will succeed."

Unity and purity... indeed... For this world will belong only to him and those who are malfested. The rest of those inferior humans should be eliminated...Everything went smoothly after that and at long last, Graf Dumas had become king of a country. But no... it was not enough...There's no stopping until be became king of this world...

* * *

><p>Walking around his library of his new castle, Dumas looked at it with a critical eye and began thinking of renovation when all of a sudden, Tira stormed in. "Hmmm? What's the matter Tira? You look... rather unhappy." He let sarcasm drip thick in his voice as he lounge down casually on a white sofa. A storm howled outside but the roaring fireplace kept the place comfortably warm. Of course, the icy feelings between the two who are currently in that room was enough to bring about the new ice age.<p>

Tira glared at him bitterly. "After all these years, I have had enough! And don't you talk to me like that you fake! Even your name is fake! Dumas! Or should I say... Raphael?"

Quick as a flash, he moved in front of her and grasped her throat tightly in his hand. His voice was icy as he said, "Only my former companions, my daughter and Talim may call me by that name. Learn your place!" He threw her into the wall and then he gave her a cynical smile. "You know, you're quite stupid if I do say so myself. It took you this long to be sure that I was the one wielding Soul Edge and not the other way around?"

"I..." Tira growled at his strength as she massaged her neck. "I had to make sure... for master's sake. You bastard... how dare you! That was master's body!"

"No, this is my body," replied Dumas flatly. "And I can't believe I'm saying this... but I have to thank you. It's because of you, that I have obtained so much powers! Ahaha! Realize your failures Tira! You've made Soul Edge my servant! I control its powers! Do you know how angry he is with you?" lied Dumas, relishing in her anguish.

"No! Shut up! Shut up!" Tira covered her ears and shook her head over and over again. "It's not my fault. Please forgive me master. Please... Please... Please!"

"**Don't be so weak Tira! Lets' hurry up and kill him!" shouted her gloomy side. **With that, Tira changed into her darker personality and snarled, "Give me back Soul Edge!" Rushing up to him, she attempted to claw at his face.

Without batting an eye, he slapped her hard enough for her to smash into one of the book cases and the heavy tomes rained down upon her. Next, he smiled and he took out a Soul Edge shard and held it out to her. "Do you want to hear his voice? Do you want to be with him? Say 'I'm sorry' one thousand times and I'll give you back Soul Edge."

"Lies!" snapped Tira. But she winced as she tried to get up and when she saw what he was doing, she screamed, "What are you doing?"

Dumas tilted his head and shrugged. Placing the shard down on the ground, he placed one foot over it and said, "It seems that if I hurt Soul Edge, I'll hurt you. So, if you don't do as I say, I'll ground the thing into dust with my boot."

Her eyes widened and she scrambled forward to claw at his legs. "Give him back! Give me back the real Nightmare!"

"Don't touch me you filth!" He kicked her stomach and when she groaned, he continued the onslaught of attacks until she was battered and bruised. "Yes Tira! I've been waiting to do that for a very long time! Cry! Sob! And cry some more! Your suffering does soothe me so." He laughed manically and cruelly crushed the hand that was reaching out for the shard. "How does it feel? To know that you've serve me, instead of your real master all this time? He must be so disappointed in you."

"Damn you!" Tira wrenched her hand free and snatched the shard. "I want him back... I want the real Nightmare back!" Tira cradled the shard in her hands and bit her lips to stop herself from crying out as she braved the onslaught of kicks. The only thing that comforted her was that she had a back up plan prepared years ago.

When she finally got knocked out, he snapped his hands for some of his soldiers. As they entered, they looked shock at what happened. "Lady Tira! Lady Tira!"

"Quiet!" commanded Dumas. "She's no longer Lady Tira. Soon enough, she'll be a corpse. Tie her up and take her out of here. After that, I want you two to cut her up and feed the pieces to her ravens." He strolled over the unconscious girl and a mad smile lit his face. "You should be happy that you get to feed your ravens once more before your soul moves onto the next world. Or should I say... hell. Muhahah hahahah hahahaha ahaahahaha!"

**The shard he took back from Tira said, "How very cruel Raphael... But I like it. I like it very much..."**

"I had a feeling you would you heartless monster," laughed Dumas as the two frightened soldiers carried Tira away. "She loves you that much and you don't give a fig about her. Perhaps I should have told her that. I would have loved to see the expression on her face." He strolled over to the windows and cast a forlorn look outside. "You know, sometimes, I feel like I'm playing my new role as 'Dumas' too well. But even with all of this powers, I'm still not happy Soul Edge. "

"**Don't be greedy Raphael. You know that I can't just magically warp your daughter and Talim to you. All I can do is give you the power to remain undefeated in battle."**

He sighed and said, "It's been ten years... where are you? Amy? Talim?" His beautiful little butterfly out there in that cold world... His precious princess was somewhere out there without him by her side. And Talim... after all these years, was she already married? His fists tightened at the thought that some man out there would come to have her instead of him and he let out an angry sound.

"**I don't understand you Raphael. You already have a few mistresses who can pleasure you well enough. Why do you insist on searching for that priestess? She will only get in our way and she would never agree to what you're doing."**

Raphael narrowed his eyes at that. "I have my ways Soul Edge. And it seems that you're unable to differentiate between love and lust. Those women I slept with, they're nothing more than a simple distraction. I do not care for them. Not one of them even knows my true face and you know that I'm only using them to gather information about their husbands. After all, secrets are very important when you're at court. But know this, I truly love Talim and I intend to make her my Queen when I find her."

"**Say what you will, but I don't believe in love. As for convincing her, you're just going to lie to her, aren't you?" When Raphael did not reply, Soul Edge laughed. "A love that is based on lies, darkness and death. I wonder how long it'll last."**

* * *

><p>"Master?" Talim looked everywhere for the elusive owl man and she sighed tiredly. "Where is he now?" Her bird chirped and it fluttered around to help her look. After a few more hours of searching, she finally found him napping underneath a tree among the stone ruins.<p>

Deep in the labyrinth lied a forgotten city, buried amongst rocks and time. After many centuries, they still stood there and only a small area was fertile enough to grow food. Giant crystals embedded in the ground provided a weak source light that penetrated through the darkness while torches shining with blue flames never died out. The people who used to live here were very powerful magic users indeed... She wasn't allowed to wander around too much since her master said that this place was connected to the Land of the Gods in some places and he was the guardian. So... it'd be bad if one of his student broke the rules.

After rescuing her, Olcadan had tried to shoo her away but she had begged him to tell her of a way to destroy Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. After hearing her side of the story, he gave her many tests and trials to test her sincerity and after awhile, he said he would tell her when he deemed that she was capable. She laughed at the memory of their first meeting. Upon waking up, she had screamed at the sight of the strange owl man who rescued her. To her surprise, he replied, "Yes child, I know I'm good looking so will you stop gawking at me like a starving monkey who just noticed a banana?"

And so, she became his student and he taught her how to purify all the negative powers that had been used to revive her in the past as well as more refined battle techniques. Too bad he often had his lazy days and hide from her though...

Kneeling beside him, Talim sighed once more. She was now a woman of twenty five years old and at this rate, she would be fifty by the time he finished teaching her. She had left this place only once to spend two years helping the malfested but soon enough, she had to return to her training since she felt that she could do more good if she knew more about Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. As for Raphael and Amy... Zasalamel had used magic to send her a message that when he got to Ostrheinsburg, it had been devoid of life and completely abandoned so that meant that her love was somewhere else in this world.

For now, he, Kilik and many others out there are looking for Soul Edge's shard to destroy so that they can stall Soul Edge's return until Kilik was ready to control the evil sword completely. They also promised her they would look for Amy, Raphael and Pyrrha who was Cassandra's niece. She desperately wanted to go out and do her part but she felt that she still wasn't ready but she was stuck here until she could find the solution her master was hiding from her. Poking him gently, she whispered, "Master, it's time to get up."

Olcadan gave an annoyed hoot and batted her away. "Go away child. I need my sleep. Zzzzzz..."

"Master, I am not a child. I'm a fully grown and responsible woman and you're the one who needs to act more grown up!" She tugged on his arm and groaned at how heavy he was. Finally, her grip slackened and she tumbled backwards. "Ow!"

With a yawn, Olcadan sat up and gestured to the tall stone buildings around them. "I know that it's lonely around here but you should stop clinging to me like a baby bird who misses its mother Talim. A man needs his space."

Talim merely pouted at him. "But until you tell me the way to defeat Soul Edge... or teach me to become stronger, I'm not leaving."

"Stubborn girl..." Olcadan stood up and stretched tiredly. Alun flapped over and chirped to him cheerfully, causing the owl man to smile. "You know Talim, if it wasn't for this bird of yours, I wouldn't have wanted to make you my student in the first place." He laughed as Talim pouted some more. She didn't look very different even though it's been seven years and he concluded that the ability to manipulate the wind along with her storm maiden's voice had slowed down her age. Of course, she had gotten taller and more ample around certain areas but her face was still quite youthful. Albeit, her eyes somehow became more deep and beautiful when she returned back to her training after travelling the world to help the malfested. Her hair had also gotten quite long and she no longer tied it into her trademark pigtails.

Taking out The Ancient, he said to Talim, "Alright kid. I hope you're ready to train. Keep in mind that I'm not going to be holding back since you've made me quite grumpy by ruining my nap. Have you ever disturbed a cat that's napping? Well, you've made this tiger really angry now."

She smiled and bowed slightly before drawing her double crescent blades. "I shall do my best master. And when will you ever stop it with the animal metaphors?"

* * *

><p>After a harsh but meaningful battle, Olcadan gestured for her to take a walk with him through the labyrinth. As they walked, she wondered why he was so quiet. He was a rather easy going man and he enjoyed meaningful conversations and on occasions, he even cracked jokes. But she could sense that if it was needed, he would be much more serious and grim. When she had told him about her story, he had been extremely understanding about it. Occasions like that was rare however, so she was slightly nervous as to why he so quiet. "Master? Is something wrong?"<p>

Olcadan sighed and said, "I'm... hungry. Go and make me food Talim."

Talim's eyes bulged out and she blurted, "We walked around for a whole hour and that's it?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know Talim, I missed it when you were more quiet and shy. So... let's just say I liked you better five years ago."

Talim just nodded and she was about to head off to make him food when she remembered something. "Master... I was thinking-"

"You wanted to ask me if I can let some of the malfested live here and rebuild the city and live a new life here." Olcadan arched an eyebrow at her. "I know you too well child. To be honest, if they want to live amongst these ugly ruins, then I don't really care. Besides, it would be nice to have company down here." He added the last part on an off-hand note.

Talim clapped her hands in delight. "Thank you so much master! I'll tell Zasalamel that. He's been stressed out at the fact that they're running out of room up at the Holy Mountains. Anyway, I'll go and harvest the berries and make something for you! Don't be late for dinner master!"

She jogged out of sight and Olcadan rubbed his eyes wearily. Some people never changed...

After awhile, he returned to one of the large stone houses that was still standing. Other buildings around had crumbled a while ago but this one was still liveable and add in the fact that it had about twenty rooms, it was a very good place to call home. And if the malfested moved in, they would probably rebuild the place. With a shrug, he headed for the as he came near, he wondered why he didn't smell anything cooking. Great, his student was slacking off... Entering the home, he shouted, "Talim? Where's my dinner you lazy girl?"

When no one answered him, he rustled his feathers and began to search. "Talim? Where are you? Tal-" His eyes widened when he found her in the garden and huddled on the ground. The basket of berries lied at her feet and the few trees around them trembled as a cold wind whooshed past. The trees that grew here were a pale blue color and instead of leaves, they had large buds that provided a dim source of light until they bloomed into radiant colors. Right now, the light illuminated the suffering of the poor girl who laid beneath it. Olcadan cursed and quickly ran towards his student. No! It was that time again! Rushing over to her and her frantic bird, he helped her sit up and he held her in his arms. "Child! Speak to me!"

She smiled weakly but then she coughed. "I... lost track of... time... again." Another year has passed since that day Raphael devoured a piece of her soul and she held a hand to her chest. "It's alright... I'm..." Talim whimpered pitifully as her hands clutched at him for support.

"It's getting worse and worse child." Olcadan watched as the colors drained out of her cheeks. After all this time, he had come to see her as a granddaughter and it hurt him deeply to see her suffering like this. He did not know of any way to restore that missing piece of her soul... the only thing he can do for now, was helped her achieve her wish of restoring the world back to normal. "Be strong Talim. I have faith in you."

"Augh!" Sweat rolled down Talim's foreheard and tears trailed down her face. Clutching onto her master, she coughed some more and threw up blood. It was true... it was getting worse every year. Why? She closed her eyes and bit her lips to prevent another scream from escaping. "Raphael... I pray that you'll feel none of this pain I'm feeling."

* * *

><p>"What is it my lord?" asked Lady Forenze as she waited for Graf Dumas to continue undressing her. They were in his bedroom, with him on top of her. Fidgeting slightly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and murmured, "My lord, is something the matter? Or do you wish to take it slower?"<p>

He abruptly let go of her and shook her arms off him. Stumbling away from the bed, he reached for his white shirt that he had thrown on the floor. "Get out."

"M-My lord? Did I do something wrong?" asked the blue eyed woman. Her black curls were slightly out of place and she touched them nervously before getting up and hugging him from behind. "Is something troubling you my lord? If it is, I can help you forget about them. The same way I did a few nights ago..." Her smooth hands trailed down suggestively towards his pants but he pushed her away roughly and she fell to the ground with a hurt expression on her face.

"Get out! Now!"

Seeing his anger, she meekly gathered up her heels and stockings that he had taken off her and she stumbled out of the room with teary eyes. When the door closed, he sat down heavily on the bed and leaned against the intricate black headboards. The room was very dark and no one could see his expression. Every year, he always had this strange feeling in his stomach. It was unexplainable and somehow, it always striked a strange fear in him. Lying down amongst the green satin sheets, he closed his eyes and listened to the howling wind outside while his left arm throb dully.

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

"Master... you're going to make me fat." Talim gestured to her bed and dishes with heaps of food surrounding her. All of the dishes were fruits and cooked vegetables since there was no meat available and Talim was trying hard to not move or else the dishes would crash down to the floor.

Killing time, she stared at the runes drawn on her walls and at the blue candles burning brightly on its holders. All of the houses that were still standing had a very Arabian sort of style to them. Pots of growing plants served as another decorative element while rugs and curtains made the place alittle more furnished. Her bed was old but it was still very beautiful with its purple canopy. Alittle while longer, she began singing to herself softly. She turned her head as her master gave another hoot.

"You have a nice voice but seriously, do you have to sing that song every single time? It's not even your song to be exact, it was Ria's." Pushing aside the silk curtains that led to her room, he had another plate of berries in his hands. "Eat up!"

"No."

"Yes. I made these special just for you."

"Master, you just washed and dried them. And... you carved a giant carrot into the shape of an owl."

Olcadan sighed at how difficult she was being. "Talim. Two days ago, you looked worse than a sow in labor with a dozen piglets. The sooner you recover, the sooner I'll tell you about Soul Edge and the way to get rid of that thing forever."

Hearing that, Talim stopped prodding at the owl shaped carrot. "Re-Really? Do... you think I'm ready master?"

He shrugged and said, "Against me, you wouldn't stand a chance. But against those lame swords, I believe you're good to go Talim." He smiled as she gasped in happiness. "Now eat your vegetables."

"Yes sir!" Talim gave a happy cheer as she dug into the food. At long last, she can return to the outside world and do her part. For all those who are suffering out there... she must do her best! And she wolfed down the food even faster.

"Careful! You're going to choke!"

* * *

><p>Zassy's Corner<p>

In a dark room, all the people in that place were wearing black outfits and Zasalamel said, "Where's the candle?"

"Umm... hold on... oh! Found it!" Seong-Mina lit a candle and Hwang and Yun-Seong flinched away from the bright light.

"Pretty lights!" giggled Natsu as she sat in Taki's lap.

"I must agree with thou," replied a young Yoshimitsu II as he sat beside his master, which was obviously Yoshimitsu.

Noticing this, Zasalamel hissed to Taki and Yoshimitsu, "Why did you bring them here?"

The two replied, "We couldn't afford a baby-sitter." Taki then added, "And besides, we're going to be in the next chapter so there's really no problems."

Cassandra fidgeted from her spot on the floor and said, "Why are we meeting here anyway? Let's just get a move on and appear in the next chapter!"

"You know we can't do that until Darkwings13 types up the next chapter on Sunday," replied Kilik as he paused his meditation. "By the way, what do you guys think of my new mask?" He flashed a proud smile as he wore his gold bird mask.

Setsuka said, "Err... it's good I guess." Then she turned to Talim and said, "Talim, how have you been? Are you ready to return to the outside world and do your part?"

"Yep," chirped Talim. "At long last, all of us are going to do our part and make an appearance in this story. Even though we didn't show up in SCV... And Kilik turned into a mimic..."

At that, everyone started bawling their eyes out except for Zasalamel. When everyone calmed down, Yun-Seong said, "It feels like we're in some kind or organization... doing these things in secret."

"But tis true!" said Yoshimitsu. Next, he turned to the readers and said, "To you readers out there, prepare thyself for the next amazing chapter that will feature all the characters from SCIV and SCV. It will be a span of seventeen years and will feature all of our brave deeds."

"For the price of justice, I will find them! I must win this game of hide and seek!"

Everyone glanced at each other as they heard Patroklos eleven year old voice. Setsuka sighed, "When I become his teacher, I'm going to have to try and remove that bad habit of his."

Zasalamel then coughed, "Stop spoiling the story." To the audience, he said, "Thank you for reading. Now please leave."

Talim looked shocked at the unemotional farewell and she said, "Please forgive him dear readers. We all appreciate your presence and we look forward to seeing you again next time. Bye!"


	8. Time Marches Onward To Seventeen Years

Maxi panted as he hid among the dark trees in a forest. His grip on his nunchaku tightened as his head pounded. Weakly, he stumbled away before collapsing to the ground. He gasped for breath as the desire to kill flowed through him. Inside, he could the Soul Edge shard pulsing against his skin and he shook his head. "No! There's nothing to kill! Astaroth's dead damn it! He's been dead for ten years! I don't want to hurt anyone!" He let out a pained sound and held onto his head as it continued to pound.

"You are in thrall to your emotions, you must master them."

Maxi glanced up at the old man in front of him and murmured weakly, "Who... are you?"

"I am the True Master of the Edge and I am known as Edgemaster." Looking down at the infected man, Edgemaster stroke his white beard and carefully analyzed him. "Instead of facing your problems, you prefer to run away from them. That is a sign of weakness young man."

Hearing that, Maxi let out a harsh laugh. "I've lost everyone that I cared for in this world and you call me weak? Get out of my way."

Standing up, Maxi started to walk away from the old man when suddenly, Edgemaster spoke up once more. "Do you wish to be saved?"

"Me? Saved?" Maxi chuckled at the thought and replied, "It's too late old man. The shard inside me has almost completely taken me over. I can't be saved."

"Is that so?" Edgemaster headed deeper into the forest for his mountain and replied, "If you believe that your fate is sealed, then it is sealed. But if you fight for your own future, you may find salvation. The choice is yours."

Hesitating slightly, Maxi called out to him. "Can... Can you really help me?"

A glint of light sparkled from the old man's eyes as he smiled. "I helped Kilik control the powers inside him before. I see no reason why I shouldn't be able to help you."

* * *

><p>Hwang ducked underneath the high horizontal blow and quickly stepped back to observe his opponent who was glowering at him with orange eyes and curled lips. The big man grunted, "Persistent aren't we? Just give us back our brethren and we'll stop bothering you."<p>

Yun-Seong leaped out from a pillar of the dojo and unleashed five consecutive kicks to the malfested intruders around him while Seong-Mina twirled her Scarlet thunder in a high loop that knocked their enemies down to the stone floor. Brushing back a strand of hair, she taunted them. "You're so weak. Did you think that you could sneak into our dojo without our notice?"

The three had been training their students in the dojo to defend their homeland when suddenly, one of their guards rushed in and reported that the dojo was being infiltrated. Half of the trainees were told to evacuate while the other half was ordered to dispatch the intruders. Seong-Mina, Yun-Seong and Hwang then rushed out to aid their students and they ended up in this situation.

One of the malfested narrowed her black eyes at them and hissed, "You hold our kin hostage in your dojo. Give them back to us or we'll rend you apart and bath in your blood! Our lord demands their return!"

"They chose to stay here for protection," replied Yun-Seong, glaring at the ten intruders circling the three warriors on the battle stage of the dojo's beautiful garden of fragrant flowers and tall trees. "I made a promise to Zasalamel that we would protect them so we're not going to hand them over to you guys. And as the heroes of Korea, we will never lose!" Readying his crane stance, Yun-Seong leaped into fray once more.

Hwang traded blows back and forth with three of his opponents and said, "Although they are malfested, they do not have to follow the way of a monster. If you guys repent, we shall accept you and hide you as well."

"Humans cannot be trusted!" shouted a malfested with grey skin and sharp fangs. "They all betray us in the end!"

Seong-Mina locked weapons with one of them and said, "If you want to do this then fine by me! The three of us will vanquish the evil of the ages!"

"For this world, we'll continue to fight," said Yun-Seong as quickly glanced up as one of them transformed into harpie like creature. Thanks to his friends... especially Talim, he finally found the strength to defend his country and his family.

* * *

><p>"Stay back Natsu!" ordered Taki as she threw five ninja bombs at the demonic spider they were fighting against. "I told you not to follow me!"<p>

The blonde ten year old quickly hid behind her teacher and watched with fearful eyes as the battle continued in the dark cave. "Is that... a demon?" Natsu had never seen one this close before. She had only seen them in scrolls and heard about them in stories... as well as the gossip around the village about the demon sealed inside her.

Hearing her pupil's tone of voice, Taki grabbed Natsu as the spider swiped at them. Leaping behind a rock for safety, Taki said gently, "Not all demons and monsters are necessarily evil Natsu. You are nothing like that thing."

"Others... don't like me." Natsu sniffed and thought it was rather stupid of her to cry and complain while a giant rampaging spider was throwing a tantrum behind them and trying to eat them.

Taki sighed and put a hand on Natsu's forehead gently. "In time, you will meet others like yourself and your friend... ummm... what was his name?"

"He said he's Yoshimitsu II!" chirped Natsu enthusiastically.

Taki arched an eyebrow at that. "Technically, he can't call himself that yet..."

"Did someone call?" Yoshimitsu along with his younger pupil and the Manjitou clan charged in and they began attacking the spider. "Thy life I shall now take!" With one slash, Yoshimitsu hacked off a leg and ordered his members to do the same thing.

"Natsu! Are thou alright?" The younger kid who called himself Yoshimitsu II popped his head behind the rock and ran over to the young ninja quickly. "Thy wound seems serious." One couldn't see his expression since he had taken to wearing a mask like the first Yoshimitsu but she could hear the concern in it quite clearly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," giggled Natsu as he checked over her bleeding hand.

Taki smiled and leaned against the rock. Glancing at the kid Yoshimitsu had saved, she could feel the evil energy inside him that marked him as a malfested. But nonetheless, she and his clan had decided to reject the opinions of the world and do what was right. Of course, her clan had no way of knowing that she was secretly aiding the malfested. The only one who knew was her friend and leader of the clan; Chie, as well Chie's young son.

"I thought you guys needed my help but I guess I'm wrong," said Kilik, looking over at the defeated demon as he arrived inside the damp cave. From its body, the evil shard of Soul Edge was removed and Yoshimitsu held it in his hand with distaste. Grasping his Kali-Yuga tightly, he greeted Yoshimitsu and Taki with more news. "Talim has finished her training with Olcadan and she has also joined our cause. Last thing I heard, she's headed towards Europe."

"Until the swords return so that we may finish them off, we'll keep fighting." Taki motioned to Natsu and said, "I bid you two farewell for now. We must return to the Fu-ma clan."

"Wait!" Natsu took out the Fu-ma blade and ran over to Yoshimitsu II. "Here! This is a symbol of our friendship alright?"

Yoshimitsu II was glad she couldn't see his face since it was probably beet red. But when he accepted the gift, he gave the younger girl a hug and said, "Th-thank yo-you. Natsu. It's too bad we have to pretend we don't know each other... But know that thou can depend on me in the future!"

Kilik smiled and adjusted the mask on his face. "Yes. We'll keep fighting... for their future and others that are cursed with the same fate."

* * *

><p>At the watermill village, Talim took in a deep breath and gazed at the setting sun while listening to the sound of running waters. Slowly, her thoughts returned to what her master said...<p>

"_I shall look for the elf named Scherazade who witnessed the war between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur years ago. That story is the key to knowing how Soul Edge had transformed itself into such a weapon."_

_Talim asked, "An elf? But where would she be?"_

_"The Forest of Elves is located somewhere in your world and believe me, it's going to take me a long time to find it." Olcadan crossed his arms together and continued. "While I'm gone, make sure you keep your training up Talim. And make sure, none of the malfested who are moving here, accidentally make their ways to the forbidden gates. If they unleash something from the Astral Chaos, it's going to be baaaadddd."_

_Talim bit her lips in worry as they walked around the labyrinth. "I understand master. But what you said about Astral Chaos..."_

_Olcadan nodded and put a hand on his hip. "To destroy Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, you need to destroy everything that's connected with it. That means... you'll need to destroy those swords physical forms and the worlds they control. Astral Chaos belongs to Soul Edge and Isle of the Blessed belongs to Soul Calibur."_

_"To destroy their worlds," Talim murmured softly. "But how?"_

_Olcadan shrugged. "I don't know yet. But remember, Soul Calibur cannot be used to eliminate Soul Edge or else the cycle will just continue and they'll return back to our world."_

Talim snapped back to reality when her bird chirped as a young boy walked towards her. "This place certainly brings back memories... right Zwei?" Zwei nodded and walked over to her. The two stood there in silence before Talim said softly, "I'm sorry... it seems that I did not heal you completely like I thought I did." She looked down shamefully. When she healed Necrid, he died. When she healed Zwei, he still retained a small amount of the energy inside him. When she tried to heal Raphael, she ended up killing him and after much hard work, she managed to bring him back. But this just goes to show that the some of the malfested can't survive without Soul Edge. What should she do?

Zwei just crossed his arms and sighed. "Don't worry about it Talim. It seems that my father's experiment was more successful than I thought. It wasn't your fault... but I do blame the man who reawakened the beast inside me." Zwei's hand tightened into fists at the memories. "When I finally thought that everything was going to be ok... I became another experiment again!" He kicked away a piece of broken wood and glowered.

Talim tried to comfort him. " It doesn't matter whether you're human or malfested Zwei. A life is a life. Everyone is special and important to this world and I'm glad you managed to escape... But your powers, are they stable?" During these 'experiments' by the lord who captured him and the children here, Zwei had somehow rekindled the small amount of powers inside him that Talim had missed during the healing ritual and he used it to escape. However, she was worried if he was able to control it at such a young age...

Zwei put a hand to his eyes. "At least the powers were compatible with my body, unlike the others... but who knows how long it'll be until it takes over." A bitter smiled crossed his face. "I don't even know what my powers are. I just hear this voice... is it my friend? Or is it just a burden like I always thought it was."

* * *

><p>The Ancient of the Earth looked placed one hand on Amy's forehead and said, "This power will be both an asset and a burden. I don't believe in free wishes child." The wind swirled around her and the perfume of the lilies and roses wafted into the air as she breathed gave the child the ability to foretell the future of all that walked the she finished the spell, she said to the floating orb. "When she wakes up, leave this place at once. Never again do I want to see another human in my garden." With a swish of her gold autumn dress, she vanished.<p>

A few minutes after she left, Amy slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened at the beautiful lilies and roses around her and slowly, she stood up and blinked at the bright sun. "Where am I?" The purple orb rose with her to eye level and it hovered near her protectively. For some reason, she did not fear it and with a beckoning hand, it moved as she commanded it. "What are you? And... who am I?" Her white hair danced in the breeze and she peered into the orb. "What is my reason for existing?" Nothing answered her and slowly her vision dimmed as a strange fatigue swept over her. Before blacking out, she could have sworn she saw something briefly. The moon was red... and there were two people lying beside each other, clearly unconscious. The girl wore a strange necklace depicting a crescent moon and sun while the man held a elegant looking rapier in his hand... Was it a memory? Or a vision? Or both?

* * *

><p>At the Valentine Private Mansion at Prague...<p>

"Graf Dumas, I would like to introduce you to Ivy Valentine," said Rudolf II as he gestured to the white haired alchemist.

Ivy gave a curt nod to the graf and gestured to her laboratory with it's simmering chemicals and strange devices. "You seem rather interested in my experiments Graf Dumas..."It was a dark night but the candles in the room shed enough light for her to see his lips curl into a smile.

Graf Dumas replied, "Experiments are a vital part of discoveries and they do fascinate me so... and my apologies but I sneaked a glance at some of your opened books my Countess Valentine. It seems that you're researching... some kind of spirit world."

He adjusted his mask as he observed her. It would seem that she didn't recognize him from the fight on the Tower of Remembrance nine years ago. But he remembered her quite well and he was certain that she was an enemy of Soul Edge. However, she had won the emperors's favor so he didn't dare touch her. The fact that she was researching the spiritual world made him reconsider in killing her for this information would be invaluable. Without Talim by his side, he did not know much about the spirit world so for now, he would have to obtain the information wherever it was available.

Crossing her arms, Ivy leaned against the table crowded with her experiments and nodded. "I believe that there is a place called 'Astral Chaos; the home and refuge of Soul Edge. That place, holds the key to Soul Edge's powers and after I have gathered more information-"

Rudolf interrupted her, "She's one of the most successful alchemist I've ever met. Her sword! Have you seen it my good graf? It's alive!"

"Is... that so?" Dumas struggled to keep the annoyance out of his voice as the king cut in. Anyway, perhaps that was why Rudolf was so interested in this woman. The king was obsessed with the occult and it would be inevitable that he would meet her. But if she was researching Astral Chaos... then that means she's planning something. But why? She was clearly a malfested... No matter, she would be a useful pawn to observe for now. "Is that the reason why you've made Prague the new capital your highness?" he asked casually.

The king answered, "My laboratories, libraries and research are all carried here. And now with Ivy, this place will become the key to seeking the Land of the Gods!" Laughing, Rudolf raised his hand upward and said, "With the knowledge of the gods, I will become the greatest king humanity has ever seen!"

Dumas snickered to himself. "With you as king? It would be a most wretched world in my opinion."

* * *

><p>Two years later...<p>

"Stay back Zwei." Talim held out a hand to push the younger teen behind her and glanced up at the humanoid creature screaming in pain before them.

"Monster... monster..." The people backed away and raised up their torches and pitchfork as the monster lumbered towards them on unsteady and confused feet.

Her eyes met the mayor who was standing by the town's water fountain with a horrified look on his face. Cracks and debris were strewn around them and a dark sky glared down at humanity's true self as they began to throw rocks at the poor creature who fell to the ground and cowered in fear.

"Stop it!" Talim flung the people back with a gust of wind before going to the creature's side with Zwei. "Lisa, listen to me. It's me, Talim. It's alright... I'm not going to hurt you. Eleia noa sheeids jodie ka?" Talim's eyes turned green and her storm maiden voice slowly calmed down the creature as she held out her hands in a beseeching manner.

The people from around watched with shocked eyes and they stopped to witness this strange sight as the monster let out a pained moan and kneeled before Talim. Tears splashed from its hideous yellow eyes and it reached out for Talim's hands helplessly. She smiled at it softly and tears also fell from eyes as she hugged it. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I couldn't save you in time Lisa. Please forgive me... I'll... release you from your pain now." With a shuddering breath, she thrust her left elbow blade into the monster's chest. Once a malfested lost control and turned into this form, this was the only solution left.

"Tal... Tal...umm." Glazed yellow eyes blinked at her before its lips curved upward slightly. "Thank... you, Talim." Lisa deep monstrous voice whispered her name as it dropped down dead.

"Are you people happy now?" Talim said quietly as she addressed the crowds. "You ridiculed and hurt this poor thing until she lost all self control and transformed into a monster." Her eyes blazed with anger as she stood up. "Where's your compassion?! Her life was difficult enough as it is! Why must you push her to the edge like that!"

The people cowered at her loud voice that rung through them like a guilty bell. Finally, someone stood up and tried to justify the action. "That gi-girl was a freak!" protested one of the men as he raised his torch and spat. "She was an abomination!"

"Be quiet!" snapped Talim as a fierce wind whipped her hair around. "How dare you call her that! It's not her fault that she was born that way! You people... you sicken me. Why can't you understand that she's the same as all of you! She has a heart and she has a soul!"

"Monsters don't have souls!" snapped a priest. "The malfested... they're all demons! And you... you must be a monster yourself! Your eyes! They just turned green and... you must be a witch!"

"Quickly! We must kill her!"

"_Wind Fall!" _Talim blasted the townspeople away before grabbing Zwei and running out of there.

Zwei glanced up to see the tears falling from her eyes. He knew that Talim was angry but inside, she was probably more sad to see how badly the people mistreated the malfested. "Sist- I mean Talim. I'm sure they'll understand one day."

She smiled at that as they ran far far away. "I pray for that everyday Zwei..." Looking down at him, she said, "Please promise me that no matter how badly they treat you, you must not hurt them. Only by showing them that you're not evil, will help you be accepted. Fight for them as you would for me and help out your kins who have not fallen to darkness. Can you promise me that?"

Zwei nodded before adding, "But there is one man I'll never forgive. You know that right Talim?"

"You still do not know his name. How will you ever find him?" replied Talim as she stopped to analyze the distance they had reached. Torches blazed from a distance and she sighed in relief. "They can't catch us now. Hmm? What did you say Zwei?"

"I will find out sooner or later," replied Zwei coldly. He had thought about leaving Talim to work under a man named Graf Dumas for he had heard that the man helped the malfested in secret. With his high ranking and status, it shouldn't be too hard for Dumas to help him find the one responsible for those experiments that reawakened his powers...

Talim only sighed sadly at that. After awhile she said, "Zwei, we need to head to the Hidden Holy City of the North. I want you to train under a man named Zasalamel since he might be able to help you control the demon inside you. Your powers are still unstable..."

Zwei hesitated before saying, "Take care of yourself sis- Talim. You're constantly risking your life for others and it worries me."

Talim smiled and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Thank you." Looking up at the stars, Talim whispered, "It's been eleven years. But no matter how long it takes, I will find you... Amy... Raphael. Please wait for me."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh come on!" snapped Cassandra as she kicked the ground in frustration. She pointed to the mountains and the beautiful buildings of the holy city with an angry look as she said to Zasalamel. "This beautiful woman here has been stuck in this place for far too long! If you don't let me leave on this mission, I'm going to pound you into the ground!"

Zasalamel merely replied, "You're really insufferable at times Cassandra. You know that your arm-"

"I'm fine!" insisted Cassandra. "And if you're worried, then come with me! You're supposed to be meeting Talim and the kid traveling with her so why can't I tag along?"

The dark skin man sighed. "I'm also going to go investigate the disappearances of our holy warriors. They never returned and no one has heard from them."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "But I want to do my part in finding my niece. None of our people around the world has found her yet." Cassandra looked down with a grim look. "I promised my sister I would find her. And I intend to keep it."

"We still need to worry about your condition. It's spreading, isn't it?" When Zasalamel saw the grim look on Cassandra's face, he said, "The key to healing you might lie within Astral Chaos. After all, the battle twelve years ago took place there and that was where Soul Calibur attacked you. I have a spell that can warp my enemies there but I lack the method of returning you back home. From what you told me, only Cervantes was able to come back."

Cassandra blinked at him and then she grinned. "There's no point in worrying right now. If a solution comes, then it'll come. Until then, let's just go with the flow."

After a few minutes of deep thought, Zasalamel shook his head at the carefree girl. "Alright. You may come along. But make sure you don't overexert yourself. We still have to look for the missing holy warriors of my tribe."

Rock readied his belongings with his son, Bangoo beside him and said to Zasalamel, "Are we ready to go?" After Zasalamel had rescued Rock from a group of malfested that gone out of control, Rock had decided to help out since he believed that what they were doing was right. His son, traveled across the ocean to be reunited with his father and had decided to lend his strength in fighting for justice and peace as well. Both son and father, were extremely proud of each other and their combos in battle were amazing. As the four left the Holy City, Zasalamel gazed upward at the heavens and grinned. Strangely he had never felt... so alive.

* * *

><p>Swallowing another chunk of bloody meat, Aeon inhuman eyes swept through the cave as he chewed. Blood dripped down his mouth and he licked it with relish as he felt the power rush through him. The sweet feeling of forming coherent thoughts pleased him and he lifted up the dead warriors weapons with glee. A pair of sharp dual axes.<p>

"_See... I told you the truth Aeon... If you continue to devour those Holy Warriors, very soon you will no longer have the mind of a beast." The voice echoed from deep within the cavern and its promise motivated Aeon to eat faster. Laughing, it said to him, "Devour all, and your wish will surely come true."_

Aeon thought, "How can I regain that which I have lost?"

"_Burn down everything! Devour everything! And release me from this accursed prison the gods have sealed me in. I, the fallen Ancient of Sand give you my words that I speak the truth and you will be yourself again. You hate Hephaestus while I hate the Ancient of Earth. We are kindred spirits Aeon. We must help each other..." Power surged through the air as the fallen Ancient blessed Aeon with more powers. "Now go... and show this world our pain!"_

With a roar, Aeon flew out of the caves with his beautiful white wings and descended down below to unleash his suffering upon the world.

* * *

><p>Four years later...<p>

Xianghua looked at the lotus flowers blooming in the waters and she breathed in the smell of the flowers deeply. A soft wind rustled the light blue chinese dress embroidered with white blossoms she was wearing and she smiled softly at the skies as she stood there. Servants around her were busy preparing the food on the table under the veranda as she sat down and Xianghua glanced up as a bird flew past them and over the walls of the palace... out into the world.

"My lady, isn't it beautiful today? The flowers are all in bloom and everyone in celebrating your husband's latest victory," said the old servant as she poured Xianghua a cup of tea. Sipping from exquisite jade cup, Xianghua nodded before saying. "What do you think of life... in the palace?"

The old woman looked alittle flustered at being asked such a question and she stammered, "Umm... it's perfectly safe and... everything I need is right here my lady. There is nothing that the palace doesn't have compared to the outside world."

Xianghua repeated, "Perfectly safe... and everything that I need is right here?" Tiredly, she thought about her necklace; the holy stone. "Kilik... Xiba..."

"Mother!" shouted Lexia enthusiastically as she ran towards Xianghua. "Look! Someone brought a souvenir to the palace and he said I could keep it since he's your best friend." She pointed to the lotus hair bands holding her hair in two round ponytails. "Oh! And he said that I was very pretty!"

Xianghua smiled at her enthusiastic fourteen year old daughter. "Oh? Who could this man be?"

"Hey there Xianghua! It's been what, sixteen years? How have you been?"

Seeing Maxi, waving at her from a mere two metres away and still looking like a young man made Xianghua spat her tea out. "Maxi?"

The pirate laughed heartily at her reaction. "That was my reaction when I saw your daughter. She looks just like you!"

* * *

><p>"Do not hold back! Put everything you have into finishing this off!" commanded Hilde as she and Siegfried's mercenaries charged at the fortress to rescue the people inside. Fire travelled across the battlefield and arrows rained down but Hilde pushed her soldiers forward. A group of malfested had kidnapped the entire population of a town and due to their fame as protectors of mankind against the malfested, the Schwarzwind was hired for this job.<p>

"Hilde! Watch out!"

Ducking an attack, she was back to back with Siegfried as they stormed the stone fortress. "Thank you Siegfried. Now, lets' keep going!"

Seigfried nodded as fire engulfed the room and the battle raged on around them. "To protect others against the malfested... that is my way of seeking redemption. But keep in mind Hilde, some of them are innocent. I know what it's like to be controlled by Soul Edge."

"Now is not the time for these kind of talks!" Hilde stabbed an enemy through the back and motioned for the prisoners that her soldiers had just freed to run. Blood flowed around them as the battle rage on and Hilde said grimly, "My father went missing thanks to the malfested... I cannot forgive them just yet."

While fighting, Siegfried wondered why the malfested had become more and more violent. They had grown braver and were now openly defying the world that had rejected them for so many years. Was Soul Edge becoming more powerful? Perhaps that's why Soul Calibur seemed to be awakening as well...

* * *

><p>"Patroklos! Come back this instant!" shouted Setsuka as she stood beneath the pounding rain with her umbrella opened. Behind her, the rest of the orphans peeked out from the windows of the big house and they whispered to each other worriedly. They had never seen big brother so mad before and it frightened them to see him argue with Neve.<p>

Coming to a stop in the rain, Patroklos said, "I don't want to hear another word about forgetting about revenge master. And I will not stop until all of the malfested lies dead at my feet."

Setsuka looked at her student warily. "I've told you countless times before Patroklos. Not all of the malfested are evil. Your hatred blinds you to the truth and if you continue to walk this path, you may never be able to turn back. Revenge is a lonely road and you will not find happiness." As he continued walking, Setsuka shouted, "Killing the malfested won't bring your mother back! It will not help you find your sister! Please stop this Patroklos!" Setsuka knew that he was Cassandra's nephew but she withheld this important information since she knew Cassandra wouldn't want Patroklos to worry about her aunt. The only thing she could do was try and protect him...

The wind howled and rain poured down from the heavens while Patroklos stood there in silence. Finally, he said, "Good bye... moth-master..."

* * *

><p>One years later...<p>

After defeating the tiger that was terrorizing the villagers, Xiba sat down at a noodle shop and looked down at the table of food prepared for him. "Wow! Look at all this food! Thanks!"

The villagers all laughed at his cheerful attitude and a burly woodcutter said, "It's all on us Xiba. You've done a great job, killing that tiger for us."

Slurping down his soup, Xiba laughed and said, "No problem. If food is on the line, I will never lose!"

"Xiba! Xiba!" cried a young girl as she ran toward him. Pushing through the crowd, she panted, "Your master is looking for you! He said there's someone important here to see you!"

"Really?" Xiba quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"

"There was a guy holding a nunchuku with him but I don't know who he is."

Sighing, Xiba nodded. "I'll be right with him. After I finish my food!"

* * *

><p>Pillaging a city along Japan's coastline, Cervantes relished in the deaths and screams of the citizens as they ran away from him and his crew. The sky was filled with smoke as they burned down houses and buildings and captured the helpless women and children. A cruel smile lit the resurrected pirate's face and he said, "Women and children always fetch the highest price."<p>

His second in command; Antonio shot someone in the back and smiled. "Aye captain. It looks like we're almost finished here. This was almost too easy."

A spark of red light illuminated his eyes and Cervantes laughed. But both turned when someone shouted, " Evil doers! Thy life ends here!"

Yoshimitsu and his manji clan quickly engaged the pirates in combat and while trading blow with him, Cervantes said, "What's this? You have a Soul Edge shard?"

Teleporting away from an attack, Yoshimitsu said, "That is none of thou's concern. I seek these shards for a pure purpose and I will not allow a monster such as you to have them. Now, give me thy name so that I may know who's responsible for these heinous crimes."

"Fear my name as I tell you. I am captain Cervantes, the dreaded pirate of the seven seas!" Smirking, Cervantes twirled his swords in his hand lazily. "For wretches like you, one blow is more than enough."

Hearing that dark and evil name, Yoshimitsu eyes widened. " Cervantes?" Both combatants turned when Voldo leaped down from a burning house and swiftly attacked Yoshimitsu. "Hshshs!"

The attacked caught Yoshimitsu by surprise but he managed to dodge it at the last second and he cried, "I remember thee! Thou stole my sword all those years ago!"

Seizing his chance, Cervantes raised his pistol sword and aimed it at Yoshimitsu. "Now you die!" The shot hit Yoshimitsu square in the chest and Voldo quickly leaped forward to snatch the shard from Yoshimitsu's pocket. Dodging Cervantes next bullet, Voldo leaped away with nimble grace and disappeared from the chaos to return to Graf Dumas's side.

"Chief!" Yoshimitsu's pupil rushed forward along with the rest of the Manji clan as they quickly escaped for their leader's sake. "Chief! Please answer me!"

Yoshimitsu looked at his pupil with dim eyes and murmured, "My life... it fades quickly. Thou must perform the ceremony now my child. And... become Yoshimitsu II. Send Ukon and... tell Taki about what happened... Strange events... are occurring... She must head west to the Holy City and warn them."

* * *

><p>Throwing more seeds across his fields, Mitsurugi sighed and looked up at the skies. "Nothing interesting ever happens around here." Of course, what more could one expect when one was a farmer? His thoughts wandered as he continued sowing more seeds and he wondered how that geisha who defeated him was doing. And of course, whatever happened to Algol? He would give up all of his crops right now just for the chance to fight either one of them again...<p>

* * *

><p>Tira giggled as she watched Jurgis purpose to Pyrrha. The two lovebirds were standing in the garden and she could see the delight written all over the Greek girl's face. Slowly, Jurgis embraced her and the two stood there in silent contentment while they looked up at the bright moon. Adjusting her seat on the roof, Tira murmured, "No no no... You can't be happy Pyrrha. That's not a good quality for Soul Edge's host. But of course, you'll be much better than that fake..." Remembering her escape from the soldiers, Tira had vowed that Raphael would pay for what he did. And she intended to keep that promise... Standing up, Tira sneaked one last look and grinned. "I can't wait to see how he dies. It's going to look incredible."<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly, Raphael's eyes opened as he sat up in his dark cell. "Augh... my head." The sore Frenchman hit his head a few times before noticing his Flambert and Amy's pink ribbon beside it. Amy! He snatched it and held it tightly in his hand as his heart pounded. Where was his beloved? He quickly remembered the dream he had. A tower... lots of stairs... he was very tired but for some reason... he pushed himself to continue going up. Why? Was he searching for something or someone? Was it both? Was her room at the top?<p>

He just knew that something important was up there for him... so it must be Amy! But was it just a dream? Or did he really climb some kind of tower? He closed his head and hit his head some more. Why did it feel like he was forgetting something? No matter, the most important thing was to find Amy. To find his sweet daughter and be reunited with her was all that mattered.

Standing up, Raphael glanced down at his outfit. Strange... he didn't remember wearing clothes like this. The bat symbols were all upside down... He fiddled with his green sash and he couldn't help but remember seeing a similar color and ribbon somewhere. And the hat? Another dim memory of a hat worn by someone bothered him. Wait! Where did his bat pendent go? After a brief glance around his cell, Raphael gave up and walked over to the locked cell door. "Guess I'll have to teleport out of here then."

Summoning the powers inside him, Raphael closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them, he noticed he was still in the same spot. A few more attempts yielded the same results and Raphael wondered if being in this weird prison had sapped his strength. Damn it! He kicked the door to unleash some anger and to his surprise, it fell down with a dull clang. Glancing around, he didn't see anyone in this place and he wondered if it was abandoned. As he navigated through the castle, he shuddered at the bloodstains and skeletons. To distract himself, he thought about what he should do once he left. First priority was finding Amy. Second, he needed money. Lastly, food would be a pretty good idea. Perhaps he should return to his castle and see if his daughter was there. His money would also be there as well...

Two months later...

Raphael stared at the blocked road. "What? You're telling me that all the towns around that castle is deserted? What happened to all the infected citizens!"

The guard sighed. "Where have you been all these years? They left with some army about twelve or thirteen years ago. I believe their leader... ummm... Graf Dumas took them and said he was purging the malfested."

"What?" Raphael couldn't believe it. Now what was he supposed to do? He quickly pulled his hat down to hide his red eyes since the soldier was staring. "Merci, I'll be leaving then." Walking down the dark path of his forest, Raphael kicked a tree in anger. He had lost everything! His daughter, his castle, his minions, and even his powers were acting wacky. He only managed to teleport once and that was through extreme concentration. It looks like the last thing he still owned was his Flambert. "I hate my life!"

* * *

><p>"Yes... yes... yes! Arise! Astaroths! Open your eyes and feel the essence of life flowing through your veins!" laughed Kunpaetku triumphantly at the lowest level of the Palgea Shrine. Slowly, his monstrous creation began to arise from the lake of glowing green slime and he watched as they began lumbering up to the surface. "Go! Go and find that power that's calling to you! Kill all that stands in your way and show no mercy! Bring back Soul Edge!"<p>

"It ssseeemsss that the rituals is sssucesssfulll," murmured one of his cloaked companion, pointing a pale hand at the golems. "Palgea, the fallen Ancient of Rebirth will be pleasssed..."

Kunpaetku, the high priest of the cult smiled sinisterly. "I told you that I wouldn't fail."

The hooded figure merely gave him a hollow laugh. "Do not get cocky human... it was thankssss to my massster that you're given a sssecond chance at life... Do not forget... that if you fail, our lord, Palgea, will torture you until you die... and then he'll bring you back... and kill you... and bring you back... and kill you..." Seeing the high priest face turn pale, he laughed. "Yessss... there are many fatesss... worse then death Kunpaetku."

* * *

><p>A few months later... Royal Hungary, Odenburg 1607 A.D<p>

At the city's square, people bustled back and forth and talked to their friends amiably. Life was good. It was a warm day and a pleasant breeze billowed past them as they day wore on. Children laughed and giggled as their feet danced across the street while the adults around them shopped and gossiped. But soon enough, a crowd began to gather around the beautiful water fountain of their city. Water gushed out from it and the lovely maiden statues seemed more lifelike then usual. On the fountain seat, a woman with long green hair was weaving together a song about the legendary swords; Soul Edge and Soul Calibur and last battle seventeen years ago which was won by a brave and strong knight against the monster called Nightmare.

A dark blue and white hat with strange symbols sat on her head and two small silver moons had replaced the gold bells. Talim still wore the same bat pendent that held her moon and sun medallion and her white top but other than that, her attire was now quite different. Her light blue half vest wrapped horizontally around her; held together by one button at her collarbone but the cut style of the vest bared her smooth shoulders and the bottom half of the cloth was dark blue. It ended at her chest, once again revealing her toned midsection. The long sleeves of the vest ended at her elbows, and her white gloves was adorned adorned with another moon and sun symbol. She wore short white shorts under a light blue half skirt that reached down to her legs from the back so from the front, one could easily see her shorts and her smooth and toned legs. Small dark blue boots served as comfortable footwear and lastly, a green strip of fabric was tied around her left thigh. Her double crescent blades were strapped around her gold belt, unneeded for now as she continued to sing with a peaceful expression on her face.

Beside her, a little white bird chirped and hopped back and forth. Alun preened itself before opening its beak to add some of its own musical notes to the song as well. With a smile, Talim pat her bird on the head and continued to sing.

* * *

><p>Walking around Odenburg, Raphael glanced at the bright sun with annoyance. People walked back and forth and he kept his eyes opened for any sign of his daughter but as the day dragged on, he felt more and more dejected as he asked if they had seen Amy. He hated staying up during the day although he had to admit, the sun didn't weakened him as much as before. However, getting sunburned wasn't helping. Right now, all he wanted was a nice and soft bed to sleep in. But for his daughter's sake, he must stay strong. "You there!"<p>

A vendor with a very magnificent mustache was selling some wines and spirit looked over and he looked over at Raphael. "Uh... are you talking to me?"

"Yes. I'm talking to you." Walking over, he asked if the man had seen a young girl with red hair, red eyes who looked like she was about fourteen and fifteen. Raphael had assumed that Amy must have stopped aging just like him so he didn't doubt that she would look the same all these years. When the vendor answered no, Raphael sighed. "Do you have anything that would help this thirst? It's much too hot today."

"Here you go." And he handed over a small bottle of alcohol as Raphael handed him some money.

Opening it, Raphael took a few sips and gagged. "Sacre bleu! What is this?"

The vendor said, "This was made from the finest grapes grown in Italy. You have no sense of taste my good man."

"Are you mad? I've never tasted something so disgusting! I want my money back or I'll shave your mustache off!"

* * *

><p>When she finished singing, the crowd clapped and cheered as they handed her their money for the wonderful performance. Thanking them for their generosity, Talim got off the fountain and tucked the money into the pouch at her back. Her bird chirped and Talim said, "It looks like there aren't malfested in Odenburg Alun. We should get going so go ahead and tell Siegfried that I'm coming very soon alright?" With another peep, Alun flapped his wings and took to the bright sky as she watched. When he disappeared, Talim headed for the orphanage to donate a part of her money for the kids there. The old woman who own the place thanked her heartily and Talim left with a light feeling in her heart.<p>

Walking through the streets, she noticed a crowd gathered around a man who was crying over a bottle of dark red wine. "Are you alright sir?" asked Talim, helping the sniveling vendor stand up. Her eyes widened at his strangely cut mustache.

The man continued to cry and he said, "He.. he did not have to insult me! Fine! If he didn't like the wine, I was going to give him his money back. But then he said so many mean things to me! He called me ugly! And then he cut my mustache with his sword!"

"Umm..." Seeing that the man seemed to be physically fine, Talim merely smiled. "Perhaps he was just in a foul mood today. It's best if you just forgive and forget."

"I don't care! I'm going to make him pay for insulting me miss! There he is!" And the vendor pointed to a figure walking some distance away from them.

As Talim turned to look, she felt her heart stop. "Raphael...?"

* * *

><p>Zasalamel was gazing at a picture that Darkwings13 drew when he finally noticed the readers. "Umm... greetings mortals. As you can see, this chapter is already quite long so let's not waste more paper with more words. Just an important note, Darkwings is going to be taking a short break from writing since her cousin is visiting for a week so this super long chapter is an appeasement gift. Anyway, if you want to see what Talim looks like after seventeen years, go on deviantart and go to her profile. Or just type Talim into the search bar and sort by newest. You'll see it. And apparently she's drawing me next so I'll be going shopping with Taki and Maxi this weekend to pick out a nice outfit.<p>

Suddenly, Taki appeared out of nowhere and turned to the readers. "As you can see, my journey to the west will take longer then two weeks since Zasalamel is very picky about his clothes." Addressing the dark man, she said, "Maxi can't come. He's babysitting Natsu and a bunch of other kids."

"Have you seen Xiba by that way?" asked Zasalamel. "Darkwings13 was typing up the next chapter of Calibur World but then her laptop died and when she told Xiba to fix it, the whole thing got deleted. So now she has to retype the whole thing."

"Ahhh! It wasn't my fault!" shouted Xiba, running away from Zwei as Taki and Zasalamel stared. "You left your lunch right out in the open!"

Zwei pointed one finger at the escaping kid and shouted, "Come forth! EIN!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	9. The Holy Warrior Patroklos Alexandra

It was him! Talim's heart soared as she spotted him and she quickly rushed after him. "Raphael! Raphael!" To her dismay, the rest of the crowds covered him from sight and the noisy din drowned out her voice as well. Roughly pushing people aside, she ignored their curses as she chased after him. Her head swiveled frantically from side to side as she moved through the marketplace at an alarming speed.

The air was humid and hot and she panted as she ran to him, her heart was racing at the thought that she had found him after all these years. Finally, she caught him going around a corner and she made haste to run over there when all of a sudden, she tripped and twisted her ankle. "Augh!" Raising her head, she looked everywhere but he was gone. People passing by, especially the higher class gave her disdaining looks as she struggled to stand back up.

"What a harlot, just look at the way she's dressed," commented one of the ladies, adjusting her powdered white wig. "Doesn't she have any manners? Charging around like that?"

Her blonde haired friend who was accompanying her smirked and motioned for her to get into the carriage that had just arrived for them. "Just look at her, doesn't she have any pride?"

"I say... you two should look into a mirror first before saying that."

Talim looked up as a young man with curly blond hair and sharp blue eyes bent down to help her up. Turning to the two woman, he stuck his tongue out at them and Talim's eyes widened in surprise. "Ple-please, it's alright. I don't mind what they've said to me."

They watched as the two fancy women huffed and left in a hurry. Turning back to her, the young man introduced himself. "My name is Patroklos Alexa- Hey! Where are you running off to?"

Talim had begun limping in Raphael's direction and she turned back to Patroklos with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, there's something urgent I need to do. Thank you for your assistance young man." When she nearly fell down again, Patroklos rushed forward and caught her just in time. "Hey, it's fine. I did it in the name of justice after all. I know you've been running around this city and helping the poor and this is just alittle something in return. Here, I'll help you find the person you're looking for!" offered Patroklos sincerely.

She drew away slightly. "How? You don't even know what he looks like?"

Patroklos thought about it for a moment before saying, "Get on my back. I'll carry you around and we'll look for this person."

The people around them, including Talim looked appalled at the suggestion. "I-It's not ve-very formal!" But if that really was Raphael, then... she could not lose him. She was so close... She sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Alright then."

Patroklos quickly kneeled down and when Talim was securely on his back, he dashed off in the direction she pointed. While he carried her around, she would call out Raphael's name. After all these years, could it really be him? "Raphael! Where are you?" cried Talim as she looked around for him.

From a distance, Raphael perked up when he thought he heard someone calling his name. His red eyes roamed through the crowds slowly and after awhile, he tugged his hat down and walked away. "It must have been the wind..."

* * *

><p>"Hey watch it!"<p>

"What are you people doing?"

They had certainly attracted alot of attention from the citizens walking around and after searching like this for the whole afternoon, Talim glanced down worriedly at the heavily perspiring Patroklos. "Perhaps... we should go over there and rest for a bit?" And she pointed to the beautiful water fountain at the city's centre. It was rather deserted as the sun began to set over the orange skies and small streaks of blue and red painted a gorgeous view of the heaven.

Patroklos agreed eagerly and when he lowered the priestess down on the fountain's seat, he quickly splashed some water on his face and drank. Seeing this, Talim blushed. "I'm sorry... I must have been pretty heavy."

"No, of course not!" denied Patroklos, still panting hard. "It was just really hot today. Whew..." When he regained his breath, he said, "I'm sorry we couldn't find this Raphael you were looking for." He looked at her with an apologetic face. Usually, he didn't help people he didn't know but he was touched by her efforts to help the orphans around the city. She reminded him of... his master for some reason.

Talim shook her head and replied, "It... might not have been him. After seventeen years, perhaps it was my wishful thinking that got me confused for a moment." She must have mistook their similar appearances or something... but she was quite positive that it was him. But when she tried to sense him by using the wind, nothing called to her. After all these years, she knew what the wind around Raphael was like. If it wasn't him, then she would feel nothing. A sad sigh escaped her lips as she touched her necklace sorrowfully.

"Wait, seventeen years? How old are you?" Patroklos quickly realized how rude his question was and he turned a bright shade of red. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked such a thing. My master always said that I should keep my mouth shut when it comes to these kind of things."

Talim was not offended in the least for she had never cared about things such as her looks. But it seemed the world worked in strange ways since she was clearly blessed with them. Her beauty was all natural and rarely did she bother to dress up, which had made her more attractive to the men who saw her. Over the years, she been treated quite affectionately by a few of them but she always declined their gifts and words. She had a mission to do and her heart already belonged to Raphael. Looking at Patroklos, she casually asked, "Who's your master Patroklos?"

Patroklos replied, "Her name is Neve. She's like a mother to me and I've learned alot from her. Although, our ideas differ on certain... subjects.

Neve! It was Setsuka's fake name! She quickly realized that Patroklos was her student and Talim immediately grew quite fond of him. It would be nice to tell Setsuka that one of her student had become such a fine young man. Talim couldn't help but hold a hand to her mouth and laughed gently. "I'm a good friend of your master. And I'm glad to have met you here. I must tell her all about you once I meet her again. She'll be so proud of you!"

Patroklos was now even more stunned that this beautiful woman sitting beside him knew about his master. "You're.. friends with my master? How- how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

Patroklos peered closely at her smooth olive skin, dark green hair, and warm bright eyes as well as her slender body. Her curves were very noticeable as she leaned slightly back and all in all, she was very beautiful. A comforting aura surrounded her whenever she smiled and he felt extremely comfortable around her. Realizing that he was being inappropriate at looking at her in such a way, he stammered, "I-I... ummm... Are you twenty... twenty two?"

She shook her head and replied, "I am thirty-one and will be turning thirty two in June."

He gaped at her for a moment before saying, "You look very young for your age. I thought you were around my age."

She tilted her head and a few strands of hair slid off her soft shoulders on the right side. "How old are you Patroklos?"

"I'm nineteen. Oh, and I'm the heir to the title of Holy Warrior," boasted Patroklos, hoping to impress her.

"Holy Warrior?" Talim looked at him curiously. The wind around him seemed normal and she didn't sense any holy powers from him and she was quite certain he wasn't a Holy Warrior of the tribe. Maybe it was just a title he was bestowed with somewhere else? Peering closely at him, Talim eyes widened as she sense a small trace of Soul Edge's power coming from him. A malfested! Before she could say or do something, Patroklos had started talking again.

"With my sword and shield, I will protect the people from the malfested of this world." Hearing that, Talim looked greatly surprised. Patroklos noticed so he thought that she was afraid of them like everyone else was and he took on a reassuring tone. "Do not worry, I won't let them harm you or anyone else. I shall stand strong and ensure that justice shall prevail!"

"Not... not all of them are evil. Surely, there must be some who are good," Talim replied, hoping to convince him. Was this the subject that Setsuka and Patroklos disagreed on? It was most likely so and Talim said hesitantly,"And... what if you were a malfested? I'm sure you would understand the situation they were in."

He merely smiled at that comment. "You are too purehearted and kind for your own good miss. All malfested are evil to the core and their wicked deeds are known throughout the land. You must learn to be cautious and never let them deceive you."

But he was a malfested... Patrokolos probably didn't realize it yet since the traces of energy inside him was minimal. But this was something she can out her handle so she asked him for his hand. Surprised by her request, he looked slightly taken back but he gave it to her anyway. Holding it, she closed her eyes and placed a small binding seal on him to make sure that the evil powers wouldn't surface and grow stronger . Ironically, she had bestowed him with an affinity for holy powers as she let him go.

He was taken slightly back when she stood up and said, "Thank you very much for helping me today Patroklos. But it's now getting late and I must be going." However, the first step she took resulted in her falling sideway as pain flashed through her sprained ankle.

Luckily, he quickly caught her in his arms and said, "Miss, you're in no shape to walking around like this. Here, why don't you come to my home and stay there for a bit until your ankle feels better?"

"I'm afraid I must object." Talim disengaged herself and said, "I would not want to bother you like this. After all, we've just met. There's no need to concern yourself with a stranger such as I."

"I couldn't possibly do that! My master would be ashamed of me!" Patroklos quickly thought of a clever idea and he smirked. "What's your name?"

Talim was alittle taken back by the question so her response was alittle hesitant. She also wondered if she should use her fake name; Cecily. It was the fake name she had used when she was with Raphael seventeen years ago when they went to the Phantom Pavilion. Because of what they were doing, all the warriors of the tribe, and their allies usually used fake names as a safety measurement. But since he was Setsuka's student she supposed it would be alright. "I'm... Talim."

"There we go! Now that we both know each other's name, we're no longer strangers!"

"Bu-But-"

He quickly cut off her protest. "It's not actually my house. I'm just borrowing it and I'm not home very often these days. I'm also searching for someone and military duties and all have been rather heavy recently so you'll be alone most of the time. Feel free to take as much time there until you feel better. And there's no way I can call myself a Holy Warrior if I abandon you like this."

She could see that there was no use arguing with him but she still wasn't very pleased about this turn of event. "Alright... But my belongings are still at the inn that I was currently residing at."

"I'll bring you back to my house and then I'll go fetch your stuff," replied Patroklos, giving her an hand to help her stand. "Let's get going then. It's starting to get dark."

With a sigh, she wondered what she had gotten herself into as he helped her walk.

* * *

><p>Entering the large and cozy home, Talim glanced at the bright living room with the Persian rug and the single white sofa. Two small landscape paintings adorned the walls and the small window had dark blue curtains. As they walked past the opened kitchen, she could smell fresh bread. The walls were made from a very high quality wood and as they climbed the elegant oak stairs, she could see three bedrooms and two bathrooms.<p>

"I'm sorry that this place is still so unfurnished," said Patroklos with some embarrassment. "I'm just renting it temporarily."

"It's alright. I should be thanking you for being so kind to me," replied Talim as she loo

He waved his arms around said, "Feel free to wander the house and make yourself at home. I'll take a quick nap before we have dinner alright?"

Talim nodded and she watched as he disappeared to his bedroom with a loud yawn. Looking around, she supposed that it would be best if she made herself useful and do some cleaning and repay him. He was certainly a nice man. If only he didn't hate the malfested so... Taking ginger steps, she made her way downstairs and let her thoughts wondered off to the events earlier today. She touched the jewel at her neck and whispered, "Raphael... Are you still in the realm of the living? Or am I simply deluding myself?"

* * *

><p>Waking up to a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, Patroklos rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned. Tossing aside his blankets, he got out of his large bed and exited the room. When he made it to the kitchen, he inside and saw his guest busy at work. The glow from the burning stove cast a warm light over everything and he watched as she deftly sliced up tibits of meat and dropped them into a pot. It was certainly a long time he's had a properly cooked meal and watching her cook like this reminded him of his mother's cooking when he was little. Albeit, he was to young to remember what she made but the imagery was still strong in his head. He looked at Talim again as she adjusted the ponytail she had tied her hair into and her hat sat on the large dining table a few distance away.<p>

She finally saw him and said brightly, "Ah, you're awake. Here, have some chicken soup."

He mumbled his thanks as he sat down. When she brought him a spoon and bowl of soup, he quickly dug in and exclaim, "This is great! What did you put in here?"

"Garlic, onion, milk, chicken, pepper, and some other spices," said Talim, counting off her fingers. Glancing at him, she giggled quietly.

"What?" asked Patroklos curiously.

"Your hair..."

He grabbed his silver spoon and used it to examine his reflection. Drat! His hair was a total mess!

Talim watched as he tried fixing his hair and after a bit, she grabbed her own bowl of soup and sat down. "Patroklos, I've been meaning to ask you... what is the military up to these days?"

Chugging down his soup, Patroklos wiped his mouth and answered, "Graf Dumas is currently overlooking military training for the big war against the Ottoman Empire and so far, the men are hard at work. There's also been a few uprising from the rebels who oppose Lord Dumas and many of the soldiers, including me, are on the look out for them."

Stirring her soup, Talim said, "Currently, the Ottoman, Holy Roman and Spanish Empires are the three strongest empires out there. Many of Europe's nations are in fear, of these three great powers... but nonetheless, is war really necessary?"

Patroklos crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "If we don't do something, the Ottoman empire will continue to expand. As well, Lord Dumas is currently working on a plan to purge the malfested once and for all from this world. It has been happening for a few years but my lord wants it to proceed more efficiently."

Talim's eyes widened at that and she dropped her spoon. Hastily, she picked up her spoon and held it with trembling fingers. "A purge? To kill all of the malfested?"

"That's right Talim. Soon, we'll be rid of those vermins," replied Patroklos eagerly. "Haven't you heard news? Lord Dumas had even appeared in person for the people and his words were 'In the name of unity and purity, evil will finally be extinguished'."

"In... the name of unity and purity?" Talim asked with disbelief. Her eyes were unfocused as she absorbed this piece of information. She had to hurry and tell the others about this quickly. Siegfried and his mercenaries were nearest to her location so she would go to them first. Glancing down at her ankle, she could see that it was already starting to heal. Thanks to her storm maiden voice, she had gained many useful abilities such as increased vitality and healing. After one night here, she should be ready to leave soon.

The two ate in quiet silence in the warm kitchen until Patroklos asked, "So that man you were searching for, who is he?" He quickly added, "I know how you feel; I'm also searching for my sister who have been... missing for seventeen years as well."

Talim stopped in mid-bite and slowly lowered her spoon. "We were once travelling companions... and after some time, we fell in love with each other."

"But you haven't seen him in seventeen years. What happened?"

She shook her head sadly and replied, "Fate has been rather cruel to us. All I can say was that... the world did not care for him and neither did he cared for the world because of that. He had this... foolish dream of making the ideal world where he and his daughter can finally be accepted. A place where they can finally be safe and happy. But in the end, he finally realized that all he needed was a simple life with those he cared about to be happy. We both tried so hard... so hard... to fix things and... and-"

Tears splashed into her soup and Patroklos jumped up in alarm. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up these memories for you." He quickly ran over to her and looked hastily around for something for her to wipe her eyes with.

"It's alright," hiccough Talim. "I-I'm fine. Thank you Patroklos. Again, I apologize for intruding like this." Standing up, she declined his help and limped her way upstairs to use the bathroom.

Patrokolos watched her leave and he bit his lips in thought. "The man she was in love with... must have been a malfested. It would explain what she said about the world rejecting him. The fact that she was so concern about the malfested well-being must be because of him as well. How dare that man deceive such a kind hearted girl- He mentally shook himself and reminded himself that she was a woman. How dare that malfested vermin deceive her like this. Why was his master and Talim so foolish in believing that the malfested deserved to be saved?

* * *

><p>"Achoo!" Raphael sneezed three more times and he looked agitated as he wandered through the streets. An entire day of walking around and he still haven't found any useful piece of information about Amy. His beloved Amy... alone in this terrible world by herself. It pained him just thinking about it! With all the people going crazy about hunting the malfested, his daughter was in terrible danger. Especially that Graf Dumas... He was a very big threat. Raphael pulled his hat over his eyes alittle more to hid his bright red eyes as he passed a few citizens who were still wandering out at this time of night. The thirst was starting to come back and he licked his lips hungrily.<p>

After a few more minutes walking, he finally spotted a decent prey. She looked like she was waiting for someone and as a chilly breeze blew past, she shivered and pulled the red shawl around her shoulders alittle tighter. Her brown curls bounced as she looked around and her brown eyes finally noticed him. Feeling uncomfortable, she looked away and resumed waiting for her friend or partner to show up.

Smirking, he strolled over to her. "It's dangerous to be out at this time of night my lady."

She gave a small jump as he said that. "I... I'm waiting for someone."

"Wearing something like this in this weather?" Raphael touched the red sleeve of her thin dress and smiled. "He must be a very lucky man to have someone as lovely as you wait for him."

Her cheeks reddened at his words and she blushed even more when he laid a chaste kiss on her hand. "You're too kind sir, I'm just a simple bar maid. Oh, but this is the third time he's forgotten that he was supposed to meet me here."

Raphael feigned shock. "How ungrateful! If I was him, I would never let such a beautiful flower such as yourself wait out here in this cold all alone."

"I have a cold as well," replied the girl, holding a hand to her forehead. She felt dizzy for a moment and she swooned.

Catching her, Raphael thought, "If she's this weak will her blood actually taste good?" Well, this was no time to be picky. With people on their guard against the malfested all the time, it was hard to find blood these days. He might as well accept whatever he could find. As least she wasn't ugly... Helping her stand, he grinned. "Would you like to spend the night with me instead?"

"Well... I don't... Hmmm..." Taking a moment to think about it, she looked at the handsome man and smiled. "I'm all yours for tonight then."

"That sounds good," replied Raphael slyly as he held out as his hand for her. "Come. Let's go somewhere with alittle more privacy."

* * *

><p>"Patroklos, I shall be heading out to buy some supplies," said Talim, limping over to the door.<p>

Patroklos quickly emerged from the kitchen and protested against such an idea. "Of course not! You're injured! And it's dangerous at this time of night."

She merely smiled at him. "It's alright. I have a friend who's waiting for me so I need to leave this city tomorrow morning when my ankle has healed. Therefore, I need to restock on some important items such as medicine and food."

"So soon? Are you sure your ankle will be healed by then?" asked Patroklos. He had wanted to talk to her some more and ask a few questions about Neve before she left .As she got ready to head out, he quickly said, "If Neve hears that you got hurt while you were in my care, I would never be able to live it down."

"My ankle is fine Patroklos." She took off her boot for him to see that it was less red than before. Putting it back on, she said once more, "I shall be going now."

"Wait!" Rushing forth, he blocked the door and said, "It's still very dangerous for a woman to go out alone. Here, I'll go with you. And I'll help carry your stuff."

"Oh?" Finally, she beamed at him with delight "Thank you very much. You're a very nice young man."

One hour later...

"Whew... glad that's over," mumbled Patroklos, carrying a package containing his guest's supplies. Looking at the dark night sky,he noted that it was quite late and he calculated that it would take about five more minutes to get home. Talim had went on ahead at his insistence and he wondered if she had made it home alright when all of a sudden, he heard strange noises coming from behind an alley.

Cautiously, he went to check it out and what he saw made him drop the package and reach for his sword that was sheathed in his shield. "Malfested!" The man had the girl pinned to the wall and when he raised his head from her neck, his eyes were blood red and blood trickled down his chin. Patroklos quickly noticed the wound on the girl's neck and he rushed forward. "No escape!"

Raphael smirked and drew his Flambert in a quick second. "Move it boy, before you regret it."

* * *

><p>Hearing Patroklos loud cry of 'malfested", Talim heart pounded. If Patroklos or anyone else caught that person, then he or she would executed immediately. She whipped around and grabbed her double crescent blades from her belt as she headed towards the sound of clashing steel and her bought goods dropped behind her as she ran. "Please... don't let anything bad happen."<p>

* * *

><p>"You're really starting to irritate me," hissed Raphael deflecting another blow from Patroklos. Their swords clashed back and forth and with a flick of his wrist, Raphael slashed Patroklos right arm. "En garde!"<p>

But a smile danced across Patroklos's face as he kneed Raphael in the stomach and slammed his shield against the French man's face. "What's wrong?" taunted Patroklos, hitting his shield two times as he looked at down at the groaning man.

With a snarl, Raphael launched an upward kick that connect with the Greek's jaw and sent him stumbling backward. "Ah, nothing. I'm feeling quite well actually!" Thrusting forward, Raphael was about to deliver a fatal wound on Patroklos when all of a sudden, a gust of wind hit him and forced him to the side. When he opened his eyes, he growled, "So, another annoying pest decides to show up and ruin my night?"

"Are you alright Patroklos?" Talim was examining Patroklos's wound and when she saw that he would be alright, she stood up and turned around. "Please, stop what you're doing and repen-" Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. "You... is it really you?" Slowly, she took a few steps towards him and all sorts of emotions she's kept inside her started to bubble to the surface. Seventeen years... it has been seventeen years... but he was the same as she remembered.

His vermilion red eyes, his gleaming blonde hair and the way he held himself in battle. Still strong and confident like before. Her lips quivered and she noticed his rapier. It was his beautiful weapon, Flambert. It truly was him... Hesitantly, she reached out for him but when she noticed the wind around him, she froze. No matter how long ago it was, she still remembered the wind that surrounded him. This wind... was different. It couldn't possibly be him. But he looked exactly as she remembered him. "Are you... Rapha-"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Raphael pointed to Patroklos and cried, "Get him!"

Talim turned around as the woman that Raphael bit immediately got and launched herself at the Holy Warrior. "Patroklos!" She whipped her head back as Raphael used the opportunity to escape and within seconds, he was gone. "No! Please come back! Raphael!"

"Let go of me!" Patroklos pushed the woman snapping jaw away from him and when he saw her fangs and red eyes, he said, "So! You're now a malfested as well! I'll show you no mercy!"

"Patroklos! No!" Talim shrieked and tried to stop him but it was too late as he thrust his sword through the woman's stomach. She watched in horror as the lifeless woman dropped to the ground in a pool of blood. "No! I could have... healed her. She was just recently infected."

"The city is under attack!"

Talim looked up as smoke rose up from the sky and screams as well as the clanging of metal could be heard from a distance. "What's happening?"

Drawing his sword, Patroklos shouted, "It must be the rebels who oppose the purge! Those vile malfested... Talim! Go back home and stay there while I go and take care of things." With that, he charged out of there.

"Wait!" But he did not hear her and Talim deliberated on what to do. The soldiers were all on alert for the rebels and the malfested which meant that if that man was Raphael... he would be in danger. She had to go and see what was going on and try to stop Patroklos from killing anyone. Running out of the alley, she bit her lips as pain shot through her ankle.

* * *

><p>Patroklos looked at the shambles and ruin the rebels have created and hate flared in his chest. How dare they! It just goes to show that all malfested are tainted and wicked. The rebel force was comprised of these monsters and foolish humans who believe that what the graf was doing was wrong. Well, it was time for them to pay for their foolishness. He watched as one of his comrade was cut down and the flag he was holding flew through the air. With casual grace, Patroklos caught the flag easily. The citizens nearby were all in a panic as they ran as far away as possible and the fire from the destruction around them lit up the dark smoky sky. Buildings sagged and crumbled as the rebels ransacked the place and Patroklos's grip on the flag tightened.<p>

"Hand over that flag!" shouted one of the rebels, coming towards him with clinking armour and sharpened weapons.

"This is the flag of the emperor that bestowed favors to the graf." Slamming the flag into the stone ground, Patroklos began walking towards the rebels.

"So, you serve Graf Dumas," said an impatient rebel holding the rapier.

"And you must be the malfested who are destroying this town." Taking out his sword, Patroklos readied himself for battle. "I am the Holy Warrior! Know my might!"

* * *

><p>Hiding himself behind another alleyway, Raphael panted and held a hand to the stitch at his side. When he was sure no one was following him, he breathed a sigh of relief. But something nagged at him from the back of his mind and he thought about that woman who looked at him with such hope in her brown eyes. Who was she? He was certain he had never met her before. But why did it seem like she knew him?<p>

Distant screaming shook him from his thoughts and he quickly thought about his current situation. It would seem that the city was under attack; which meant that escaping right now would be rather risky with so many of the soldiers on high alert. Staying here wasn't an option though. The people would ransack this place until they found the malfested who bit that woman. Which of course meant that he would be burnt at the stake if he was caught. He looked around and when he noticed the sewer grate, he groaned. "Disgusting...This will not be very amusing at all."

* * *

><p>Zassy's Corner<p>

Sitting in a comfortable chair by the fire, Zasalamel turned towards the readers and said,"Welcome back readers. Aplogies for the horrendously long wait but Darkwings decided that school was more important than you people. After all, her love for food is draining her bank account so unless she has a good job in the future, she will be forced to mooch off her sister who actually can cook. Now please be quiet for a few minutes, there's something important I have to do."

Closing his eyes, Zasalamel leaned against his comfy chair and slowly, a vision appeared before his eyes. Yes! Yes! With this powerful ability, he should be able to see what would happen next and be prepared for it. But he was not prepared by the sight of Raphael stumbling through a dark, dirt, nasty, gross, smelly, etc sewer. "What in the name of Algol's bubbles is going on?"

"Eeeeewwwwwww!" Raphael screamed as he nearly stepped into a puddle of green liquid. The disturbing thing was that it was neon green! That could not be a good thing. It was very dark but thankfully, his eyesight worked well in the dark. Being malfested had its good points sometimes. Gripping his rapier tightly, he pinched his nose with his other hand and hoped that he would be able to find a way out of this nasty maze.

A small squeak made him jump ten feet in the air and he quickly turned to face the beast. to his surprise, he saw three small rats looking at him with their beady red eyes. "Gross! Get out of my sight you disgusting creatures!"

The rats narrowed their eyes at him and as they foamed at the mouth and gave out a high pitch squeak. Hearing that, their family of rats comprising of cousins, second cousins, aunts, uncles, and in-laws of rats quickly came and they surrounded Raphael. The vampire nervously looked around for an escape and when he saw that there were none, he panicked and ran for it. And an army of rats chased after him...

Opening his eyes, Zasalamel sat their in silence and said, "Maybe that was just a hallucination...Anyway, Darkwings says a big thank you to DarkStar56, ThalieXVII, and diegofu for the kind reviews. And to your readers, stay tune for the next chapter of 'Fighting Against Fate'. Farewell."

"Psst... Talim's going to be captured in the next chapter," whispered Leixia, appearing out of nowhere.

"Leixia! Don't go off like that," groaned Maxi, dragging away the young girl. "Man... why do I have to baby-sit you kids."

"Lord Maxi!" Leixia pouted at him. "I am a beautiful grown up lady! One day, I'll be just as dazzling like Lady Talim."

"After seventeen years," thought Maxi, shaking his head. He gave Zasalamel a quick wave and mouthed, "Sorry."

Zasalamel rolled his eyes. He was so going to have to lay a barrier around his house.


	10. Talim's Unjust Execution

***When Nightmare appears, you should really listen to Pavor Nocturnus (his theme song).**

* * *

><p>"Malfested vermin have no right to live," said Patroklos triumphantly as he dispatched the last rebel. The rest of the soldiers gave him admiring looks as they looked around for the injured as well as the remaining rebels and the burning buildings.<p>

Waling over to one of his comrade, he asked, "How did the rebels get into the city?"

"We believe that they disguised themselves and sneaked in somehow," replied the soldier as he acknowledge Patroklos higher status in the military. "When it got dark, they took out their weapons and ambushed us."

"Disguises huh?" His eyes took in the people around him and he quickly spotted a pale scrawny man wearing brown pants and grey vest. Walking over to him, Patroklos said, "You're pale and filthy. You must be a malfested as well."

"No my lord! I am not one of them!" cried the frightened man, holding up his hands in fear at the deadly accusation.

"Is that so?" asked Patroklos, looking at his sword with a bored expression. The man looked relieved when all of a sudden, Patroklos thrust forward and embedded his sword in the man's stomach. Gasping, the man raised his head and looked at the warrior, speechless at what had just transpired. "How unfortunate that there's no way to prove it." A mad gleam sparked in Patroklos's eyes as he said that. Slowly, he wrench his sword out of the man's stomach and stepped back from the blood flowing towards his boots. People began screaming in fear as they ran away from him and Patroklos looked down at the ground calmly. "Slaughter all of them and don't let a single person escape."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers quickly drew their weapons and they began cutting down every single man, woman and child in the vicinity. Red blood stained the stone grounds as bodies dropped and a young mother screamed as a soldier came towards her daughter with a bloody axe.

"Stop!" Blocking the blow, Talim's quickly knocked the weapon out of his hands with ease and smashed his chest with the handles of her elbow blades. She stood in front of them protectively and shouted, "Over here!". All of the hunted people swiftly dashed behind her and they trembled in fear. With a low voice, she asked, "What do you think you're doing Patroklos?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Talim? No! Get away from them! They're malfested!"

Adjusting her weight to ease the pain from her injured foot, she looked at the soldiers surrounding her and the terrified people behind her slowly. The wind around them was... completely normal. Talim quickly said, "They're not malfested Patroklos! Please, don't hurt them."

"Come over here Talim," said Patroklos, reaching for her. "They've merely disguised themselves to sneak into the city. Come over here and I'll protect you."

"No. If you want to get them, then you'll have to get through me first," replied Talim firmly, adjusting her stance as she stood in front of the people protectively.

Patroklos looked rather pained as she said that. "I don't want to hurt you Talim. You're a good person but it's time you stop deceiving yourself about the malfested. None of them are good! They're all evil and it's only a matter of time before one of them kills you if you keep doing things like this."

Talim shook her head at his words. "Not all of them are evil. As long as we refuse to even give them a chance at life, they will grow to despise us and it'll only be an endless cycle of hate. I will save both the malfested and humans..."

A strange sense of rage flowed through him and he growled at the frightened malfested standing behind her. This was all their fault... Patroklos turned to his men and shouted, "Kill everyone except for her! On my orders, none of you are allowed to hurt her!"

One of the woman shrieked as a soldier tried to slash her with his sword. In a split second, Talim intervened and as she grabbed his right arm, her eyes hardened. The warm chocolate orbs were now icy as she snapped it with a sickening crunch. "I will allow no more deaths!" Her foot shot forward and she knocked the screaming man out of the way as she readied her battle stance. Talim told the people behind her, "Run! I'll hold them off! Now run and get out of here!" She twirled her double crescent blades in her hand and her hair whipped back and forth from a sudden wind as her voice deepened. "Wind and storms... guide me."

With that, Talim zipped around and blocked all of the incoming blows. Her eyes flashed green while the wind whipped her hair artfully in the air and she danced around with a battle grace that belonged to a goddess. "I won't let you hurt any of them!" She smashed a sword to pieces with her strength and in two hits, the soldier fell to the ground and clutched at his broken arm. Leaping into the air, her hair and dress flowed around her as she arched her back up and spun in the air. As she fell down, she delivered a devastating drop kick on the man below her and with three more kicks, she knocked away two more. "Stay back!"

"You wench!" shouted a soldier, swing a heavy mace right at her.

Sidestepping the attack, she punched her right elbow blade deep into his stomach and she heard a satisfying crunch as his armor cracked and he flew backward and into a burning wall. Patroklos quickly held up a hand for their attention. "We're after the malfested! Not her!"

Talim merely looked at them with a sad expression on her face as she raised her moon shaped weapons up. "If you can't accept the malfested, then at least... spare them and refrain from hurting them. Their lives are already full of sorrow. They do not need to bear any more burdens."

"Shut up!" All of the soldiers charged forward with their weapons at the calm priestess and completely ignored her words.

"So be it..." She pointed her elbow blades at the men and shouted, "Listen to the roar of the wind! Spiraling gale!" Sharp blades of air hurtled towards them and inflicted cuts all over their bodies and smashed them into a wall.

Patroklos felt a heavy blow hit him from the inside. Those powers of her... she wasn't normal... that traitor! Charging forward, he locked blades with her and snarled, "So you're a malfested as well!"

"Just because one has powers, doesn't mean they're malfested." Their bodies intertwined as they blocked blows after blows and when he accidentally let down his guard, Talim held his right arm in a tight grip just as she slammed her back and shoulder into him and they hit the wall of a building. "I don't want to do this Patroklos, but you leave me no choice." With that, she elbowed him deep into the stomach and next, she gripped his right arm to hurl him over her shoulders.

"I don't think so!" He wrapped his left arm around her waist just as she did that and they rolled to the ground together but Talim recovered first and she locked his sword down to the ground.

"Cecily!"

Talim turned as she heard someone call her fake name. Seeing Hwang riding towards her on a horse, she nodded and quickly shoved Patroklos away as she jumped up behind the Korean man. When she was secured, Hwang whipped his horse to go even faster as they charged through the burning and chaotic street. A sudden pain flashed through her and she immediately stopped using her storm maiden powers. In a strained voice, she asked, "Hwang, what are you doing here?"

He replied curtly, "Yoshimitsu is dead. He was slain by Cervantes and his Soul Edge shard was stolen by a strange creature wielding dual katars. I was heading towards the Holy City to keep updated on our other hideouts when I met Taki and knew about this so I decided to go and tell the others. I've already notified Setsuka and your village and when I heard you were headed in this direction, I decided to stop and tell you as well."

Talim closed her eyes in sadness as she heard about her friend's death. "No... Yoshimitsu."

"There he is! Stop him!"

Hwang and Talim glanced over as a bunch of soldiers charged towards a frightened teenage boy who was holding onto his deformed hand in pain. Reading the wind around him, she could tell instantly that he was a malfested. "Hwang! We need to save him!"

Without another word, he rode over to the boy and scooped him up as the soldiers arrived and surrounded them. Seeing this, Talim leaped off and used her powers once more. "Break open the second seal of heaven's coffer! Whirlwind Fury!" As the wind knocked away the soldiers, Talim shouted to Hwang, "Now's your chance! Go! Quickly!" She knocked away another soldier with a blast of air and screamed, "Go! Now!"

"I'll come back for you!" shouted Hwang, kicking his horse and rushing out of there. Biting his lips, he knew he had to head out and seek help from Siegfried's mercenary group who was supposedly nearby getting rid of some bandits from a town. Kicking his horse, he urged it to go faster. If anything happened to Talim, Yun-Seong would kill him...

Holding back the soldiers, Talim felt her arms starting to go numb. With no choice, she deactivated her powers once more but she gasped as one of them aimed an arrow at Hwang. "No!" Dashing forward, she kicked the archer out of the way but then one of the soldiers saw the opening and he smashed her head with the hilt of his heavy sword. Blood trickled down her hair and she crumbled to the ground as darkness clouded her vision. "No..."

"Sir! What should we do with her? All of the others have escaped," said one of his soldiers who was nursing a broken arm. They crowded around the fallen woman and stared down at her angrily.

Patroklos looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "I'll go and report to Lord Dumas about the recent events. As for her, carry her and follow me. We'll throw her into the graf's dungeon and her fate will be in the graf's hands. I will spare no mercy for the malfested. Even those who are friends of my master..."

* * *

><p>Down into the dungeon, Patroklos's mind wandered as he walked. She was a witch... a malfested. She was an abomination that deserved no mercy. But why did he feel so... bad. Even if she was a malfested, she was kind. He had seen her donate her money to the orphanage and play with the kids there when she had time. She was extremely gentle and her voice was always soft as she talked to others.<p>

When he finally arrived at the gloomy bottom, the torches on the walls flickered ominously and he quickly shook away from his thoughts.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived."

Patroklos bowed low. " My apologies my lord. It has been a tiring night hunting down the rebels and the malfested."

The light from the torches illuminated the room and it reflected off his lord's dark blue armour. Running a hand through his blonde shoulder length hair, the graf's red eyes held a spark of amusement at Patroklos's words. "But I heard that it was rather successful, correct? Now, tell me the details will you?"

"At once my lord." Patroklos began telling the graf about the sudden invasion by the rebels and the details of the battle as well as the number of casualties they've suffered.

Pursing his lips, Graf Dumas was alittle displeased by the results. "The damage we've suffered is a bit higher then I expected."

"A... woman who practice a strange type of witchcraft injured many of us. She was trying to aid the malfested and because of that, many of them escaped," Patroklos explained gingerly as his lord's eyes narrowed. "But I believe she was merely trying to do what she believed to be right. I-"

"You're fond of this woman," observed Graf Dumas. "Did she seduce you with her witchcraft?"

"Of course not my lord. That would never happen. It's just that..." Patroklos fumbled for words that would portray his emotions. "I don't think she's a bad person."

Graf Dumas tilted his head at that comment. "She helped those evil malfested escape and you're telling me she's not evil? Did you forget... about the vengeance you swore on them? Or is your family no longer important to you?"

"Never!" shouted Patroklos. "I will never forgive or show any of them mercy."

"Then it's about time you realize that that witch was responsible for saving these evil monsters. Who knows, maybe she was just pretending to be a nice person just to trick you," Graf Dumas said slyly. All of a sudden, he noticed something unusual about Patroklos. The small amount of evil energy in the Greek boy was quiet... silent... dead. As if it was sealed... "Did you meet anyone unusual today?"

"Yes... I met her earlier today and-"

"I'll give you a choice Patroklos," interrupted Graf Dumas, instantly knowing that the woman was responsible for this. Her punishment will be quite severe for reversing the malfestation process. She must have wanted to help Patroklos since she sealed away the evil energy. A cruel smirk lit his face. He can have Patroklos kill her in return for her foolish kindness. "You can decid her fate for I don't have time to deal with her. I trust that you won't disappoint me. Now tell me, how many of the malfested rebels were killed? One of my soldiers said that some were from the Ottoman Empire as well?"

At the change of topic, Patroklos answered, "Yes my lord. And we've counted about two hundred of their corpses around the city."

Graf Dumas laughed victoriously. "Splendid work as always, Patroklos. Very well done indeed. I am impressed."

"It is my honor to establish order in your name, Graf Dumas," replied Patroklos humbly.

The graf smiled and lift his left hand up to his chest. "There will be no order as long as Soul Edge and those abominations, the malfested, exist."

"Such vile creatures!" Patroklos agreed passionately. "But I was once again unable to find the malfested with the ring blade my lord."

How easy it was, to stir up emotions in this boy. He was certainly useful that's for sure. The perfect weapon against Tira... He couldn't believe that she had managed to survive. Well, he was going to change that pretty soon. Graf Dumas smiled to himself and said, "Ah yes, the malfested that kidnapped your sister."

"Yes my lord. You had said that she would be in Odenburg," replied Patroklos.

Walking away, Graf Dumas said, "Search Klausenberg next. My informant suggest you do so." That boy had been a very useful pawn.. perhaps he'll succeed in ridding Tira once and for all. But that damn girl was certainly talented at hiding, he'll give her that.

"I shall leave at once my lord," answered Patroklos obediently as he exited the room.

Graf Dumas smiled once more to himself as he walked out of there when suddenly, a gentle breeze blew past him and he stopped for a second in puzzlement. What was this familiar feeling? After awhile, he continued on his way and pushed the feelings aside as he left.

* * *

><p>The dungeon was depressingly dark and chilly and the new prison dress the female guard forced on her did not offer Talim any warmth at all. Touching her neck that was now bare, sadness overwhelmed her. Her pendent... the only thing she had left that belonged to Raphael. Her necklace, weapon and clothes were taken away to be burned since they thought she was a witch. A tear slipped down her cheeks at the thought of her beautiful double crescent blades being thrown into those flames. Slivers of moonlight shone down on her and she wiped away a tear as she tilted her head back to stare up at it.<p>

Occasionally, she heard moans and stifled cries from the other prisoners but for the most part, it was quiet except for the squeaks of the rats as they ran back and forth. Her head hurt and she felt like throwing up but Talim merely took in a deep breath to try and calm herself. This proved to be a mistake since she inhaled the scent of sweat, blood, and waste that hung in the air and she moaned as bile rose up her throat. Pulling her knees up, she rested her head against it. The creaking of a rusty door made her open her eyes and Talim sat up as her cell door opened as Patroklos walked in. Silence ensued for awhile before she closed her eyes and turned away from him.

"Do you want to live or die?"

She blinked at that question of his as she adjusted her seat on the dirty ground to look up at him. "Then let me ask you, what creature in this world would seek death over life?"

Patroklos bent down to her level and as he kneeled down on the cold ground, he replied, "Your fate rests in my hand Talim. Since you are a kind person and a friend of my master, I'll give you a chance at life. Depending on your answer, I'll consider letting you go."

"That is your only condition?" Talim had already been harassed by one of the guards who offered to let her go if she spent a few hours with him. The dress only came to her knees so as he made the offer, he licked his lips and stared at her smooth legs. Her eyes had immediately flashed green in anger and the man had quickly backed away at the obvious answer. So when Patroklos offered her this chance at freedom, she could not help but be slightly mistrustful.

"Yes. All you have to do is answer my questions and I'll find a way to save you."

What is your question?" asked Talim, feeling strangely calm as he looked at his hands nervously.

"Are you a malfested? Is that why you fought to protect them? Or is it because of that Raphael you were searching for?"

She smiled at that question of his. "What does being a malfested have to do with anything? Malfested or not, I wanted to stop you from killing any more people. To me, lives are more precious than anything in this world. That's the reason I wanted to stop you Patroklos."

"They're evil! Didn't you see that man attack that woman and drank her blood! How can you turn a blind eye to that monster?" Patroklos said with exasperation, being unable to understand how she could sympathize with those freaks and be so naive.

At the insult, anger sparked in Talim's eyes. "Don't call him a monster! Until you're in his shoes, you have no right to judge Raphael like that. His is controlled by his thirst. I know that he doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"So... that man was Raphael," said Patroklos thinly. "The man you were in love with is a malfested? How can you bear to love such a monster!"

"Leave this place if you continue calling him that," Talim replied with a final tone of voice. Standing up and walking away from him, her tattered prison dress moved up her legs as she walked and the chill of the dungeon bit into her tender flesh and she shivered.

"Mark my words Talim, I'll kill all of them. They've obviously deceived you with their pitiful lies. I'll make sure that any rebels still hiding in this town end up by the gallows with their dead friends."

Her eyes widened and she asked fearfully, "How... many did you kill?"

"Two hundred," replied Patroklos coldly.

Two hundred... The words echoed in her heart and with that, she said, "Get out. I don't want to see you or talk to you anymore. You frighten me more than any malfested I've ever met."

"You would side with them instead of me? A human who's just like you?" Patroklos said with a stunned expression.

"All those lives can never be replaced. Most of them were human... and they died because you wrongly condemned them." Backing away from him, her back hit the stone walls and she turned her head away from him. "If you'll excuse me, I have prayers I need to say for all of those who died tonight."

Patroklos was stunned by her reactions towards him. And he could not fathom how she could risk her lives for those monsters without a single sign of regret or fear. "You're deliberately rejecting my help to help you live. You do realize that don't you? You. Will. Die. Without. My. Help," said Patroklos, punctuating every word for her to reinforce the idea that she would be death's bride very soon.

She replied firmly, "There is nothing to fear about death and I'd rather die than live my life going against my morals. And I don't want help from a murderer... "

At the rejecting tone of voice, Patroklos hands tightened into fists and he stormed out of the dungeon. "Fine, you can say a prayer for yourself when you die tomorrow. For justice, I will see that this will be your last night in this world."

Her cell door clanged shut and Talim looked up at the small moon through the bars of her small high cell window. Slumping against the wall, she felt a wave of nausea roll over her. "Will... it all end here?" With that, darkness enveloped her as she hit the ground and slowly drifted off. "I miss you... Raphael. I.. I want to see you again. At least... before I die. "

* * *

><p>The next night...<p>

At the manor he was currently residing, Graf Dumas flipped through another dense book about geography as he relaxed against the plush cushions of a black recliner while a fire burned in a fireplace in front of him. It was nice to have some time to himself once in awhile. This current library was not as splendid as his main one back at Denevér Castle but it'll do for now. His eyes flickered over to the high glass windows as the sounds of the crowds made their way to him. What was going on? Calling for one of his soldiers, he waited impatiently as one arrived. "What's with all the racket outside?"

"My lord, there's going to be a public execution tonight."

"Is that so?" Graf Dumas casually closed his book and asked, "So, who is it?"

"A very heinous witch my lord. She helped the malfested rebels escape the other night."

Graf Dumas smirked. So, it seemed that Patroklos had made up his mind then. Deaths... Oh how they please him... Opening his book once more, he asked nonchalantly, "Do you know her name? It would be a good idea to write her name in the records and show that a witch has been killed."

"My lord, I believe her name was..." The soldier struggled to remember the maiden's name. "Tali? No, Taleam? Talmin? Talim? Well, Patroklos knows so I'll tell him to write her name in the records. My-my lord, is something wrong?"

Dropping his book, Dumas sat there in stunned shock as he heard her name. Could it possibly be his dearest? After all these years, had he finally found her? "What... does she look like?"

"My lord?"

"I asked you, what does she looked like!"

The soldier dropped to his knees in fear at his lord's sudden anger and hastily answered, "My-my lord. She has long green hair, brown eyes, a very slender figure and she wielded strange moon shaped elbow blades. Other than that, I can't really recall any more details from about that evil witch."

No! It was her! She was going to be executed! "When is the execution happening!" snapped Graf Dumas impatiently.

"I-I bel-believe it would be right around now sir."

Damn it! It was too late to revoke the orders! And those inferior humans would never allow it! He has to take this into his own hands now and save her. Snapping his fingers, two more soldiers entered the room and bowed low. "You called us my lord?"

"Take this wretch out and cut out his tongue," ordered Dumas, standing up. "After that, no one is allowed to enter my bedroom. Understood?"

"At once my lord." The two new soldiers quickly grabbed onto the unfortunate soldier and began dragging him out.

"My lord! Please! Have mercy! What did I do wrong?" screamed the condemned man as he was dragged out.

"That's for calling her an evil witch," he answered cruelly as he stood up. When they exited the room, Graf Dumas whispered, "Voldo. Bring me Soul Edge. After that, kill all of my soldiers who are human and follow me. Under no circumstances do I expect any failure from you understand?" A low hiss answered him and Graf Dumas walked over to the window and opened it. A sharp gust of wind met him and he nodded. "If she comes to any harm, I'll have that dog's head on a platter... and I'll kill everyone in this city."

* * *

><p>Talim opened her eyes as a bucket of cold water was splashed in her face. Coughing, she shook her head and when her vision cleared, she saw that she was tied tightly to a beam of wood on a wooden stage. Firewood and other kindling laid around at her feet and she quickly realized what was going on. "A public execution... I see... so you intend to kill me this way?" The cheers of approval from the crowd gathered at her execution made her raise her head up as she stared at them.<p>

Leaping up on the platform, Patrokolos held a flaming torch in his hand and slowly walked up to her. "I told you I would make you pay the price of justice you witch."

Her hands flexed at the tight ropes bonding her as it dug into her wrist and her chest and she looked at him coldly. "I have no regret in stopping you for they were innocent. You had no right to persecute them like that."

"All malfested vermins must die. That is the only way this world will find peace," snapped Patrokolos, his blue eyes blazing with anger as he said that.

Her long, dark green hair danced in the wind as the two stared into each other's eyes and Talim replied, "Most of them weren't even malfested. The ones that were had done nothing wrong. You say that what you're doing is justice but all I see is cold blooded murder. To me, you are the true monster."

"I am justice!" With that, he slapped her and panted hard. Turning to the crowds gathered in the middle of the great city, he shouted to them, "This woman is guilty of witchcraft! She possesses a dangerous power of controlling the wind and she has injured several of my good men. The only fit punishment for this evil woman... is death! What do you all say to that my good citizens?"

"Kill her! Burn her to the ground!" chanted the crowd widely. The night sky was dark and only the torches held in their hands illuminated the city's centre. The clock tower from far away struck midnight and it's echoing calls signalled her death.

He turned back to her and said, "With your powers, you're probably a Malfested. It's no surprise you fought to protect them."

"I only protect those who are innocent," stated Talim flatly. "Human or Malfested... a life is a life. It seems that you cannot understand that."

Patrokolos hissed, "Every Malfested in this world will pay for the suffering they've wrought on my family. If you must know..." his voice dropped low as he thought about all the suffering his family has went through because of the Malfested who wielded the ring blade. "One of them was responsible for my mother's death and my sister's absence. I'll never forgive them." He stepped back from her and said, "I'm done talking to you. Now, accept your fate and die!" With that, he tossed the torch onto the wood at her feet and it instantly caught fire. Leaping off, he watched with satisfaction. "Mother... they will all pay. I swear it..."

Coughing, Talim twisted in her bonds but they held on tightly. The searing heat flashed across her feet and she tried to edge away from the hungry flames licking at her body. The smoke made her eyes watered and the sounds of the cheering crowd made her head hurt. She coughed again as her vision grew blurry and with a heavy heart, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Forgive me... wind... Raphael..."

"Die you vile creature!"

"Return to the darkness you witch!" shouted another citizen as they picked up some stones and began throwing it at her.

Talim cried out in pain as the flames ate at her skin and was becoming more difficult to breathe. Her nostril and throat constricted as it got hotter and hotter and she struggled against the coarse ropes. The pain was never ending and it felt like she was doused in boiling water over and over again and sharp stones struck her from all sides, bruising and blackening her skin. "Ahhhh! Augh! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Seeing her pain and tears, the satisfied smile faded from Patroklos's face. Guilt slowly hit him and he took a few steps backward. More rocks were thrown at her and he saw blood dripped down her face as one connected with her head. Finding himself unable to watch, Patroklos gritted his teeth and left. It took all of his self control to not clamp his hands over his ears to block out the sounds of her screams. Damn it! Why did it have to be like this! And he ran as fast as he could to get to his horse and leave this place, hoping that what he had done was right. Because if what he did was wrong... then he had just murdered a kind and innocent woman.

Talim saw Patroklos run away and now that she knew why he hated the malfested, she placed no blame on him as her skin burned and smoke clogged her nostrils. But it was still so painful and the agony... "Ahhhhhh!" She screamed in pain and tears leaked out from her eyes as the fire bit at her legs and to the right, a large stone struck her square in the face and blood trickled down her lips as a bruise blossomed on her right cheek. But no matter how painful it was, she could not bring herself to hate the people before her. They were hurting her out of fear. She understood that they were scared and frightened of her because of her powers so she merely prayed in her heart that the wind would forgive them on her behalf.

But the citizens cheered at her suffering and their shouting grew louder and louder. "Die! Die! Die!" Fear for the malfested had warped them into beings that was even more monstrous then the beasts they despised. Joyfully, they clapped and cheered as their fear was eaten by fire. Burning red hot fire of hells... that will consume them in the end. Not her...

**Fire blasted upward from a spot on the wooden stage beside her as Nightmare appeared. "I'll burn you all in hellfire!" With a sweep of his sword, the fire at Talim's feet became alive and it rushed out to burn his enemies instead. **Behind his helmet, his eyes burned with fury and his left hand trembled with rage.** "With this... you burn!"Slamming Soul Edge down, a line of red light shot forth in the ground and even more fire came as it devoured the people and charred their corpses.**

"Shshshs."

Everyone screamed as a strange creature leaped towards the fire from out of nowhere. With another hiss, Voldo kicked aside the fiery kindlings around Talim's feet and a fierce wind swept them towards the soldiers who had charged forward and leaping down, his katars claimed their lives with deadly efficiency. All around, Dumas real soldiers; those who were actually malfested, came forth and their blades singed as blood ran down their swords.

**Cutting through Talim's ropes, Nightmare caught her in his deformed right hand and held her to his chest protectively. His red eyes widened at her injuries and at her shallow breathing as her body hung limply in his arms. After all this time, she can't die! He won't allow her to die! Nightmare screamed in anger at all that she suffered and he leaped down from the platform. Soul Edge claimed many souls as he swung right and left in a deranged frenzy. "Soul Edge, grant your master his wish!" He knew what the sword wanted in return easily enough and he sealed the deal immediately. **

**Stomping down on a dying man, he thrust the sword into the man's chest without remorse. "Burn in darkness!" As the sword devoured his soul, it nudged him for more. With another growl, Nightmare hacked another human soldier in half. Corpses fell at his feet as he mowed them down and the wind whipped his long red hair back and forth as he increased his pace. He usually partook in this feast of souls but right now, he gave them all to the sword. Right, left, back, and forth, people fell and blood splattered his armor and dyed the sword a darker red. When Soul had finished gorging itself on souls, it handed over some of the valuable life energy to Talim. The red lines flashed and glimmered on his right arm and its powers snaked into Talim body to heal her. Soon, the bruise disappeared from her face and the burns turned less serious. **

**But Soul Edge only gave her enough to keep her alive and Nightmare growled at its selfishness. ****However, he knew his medical skills would be enough to save her so he merely called for his minions as they killed everyone in sight. "Fetch the carriage! Now!" The carriage quickly came into view and Nightmare rushed forth to enter it. Passing by Voldo, he said, "Tell my malfested soldiers who are in the towns nearby to spread the rumors that the Ottoman Empire did this but in the end, I managed to kill them all. To make things look normal, send some more of those inferior human soldiers over here. I want you to find Talim's belonging and place them in my study before you leave as well."**

Voldo bowed and when his master left, he flipped away into the dark night that was lit by the dying fires burning the corpses around them.

**Holding his dearest in his arms, he watched the rise of her chest fearfully. Her breathing was still weak and the skin was intensely red and severely swelling. Blisters had already formed and some of them had ruptured, oozing out a clear liquid as she laid deathly still. Afraid to hold her too tightly, he leaned his head down and rested it on her soft hair. Both sorrow and rage cloud his vision as he heard those humans scream. They deserved no mercy... They had relish in Talim's cries with joy. This world will burn... burn... burn... burn! He'll burn all of them alive!**

* * *

><p>"Talim's captured?" Hilde's eyes blazed in concern as Hwang arrived at the Schwarzwind current residence, a small and humble inn at a town near Odenburg. Everyone crowded around the meeting table wore grim expressions and she quickly turned towards Siegfried. "We must go and help her at once Siegried!"<p>

"It's a risky move to be taking." Viola appeared to be uninterested in the conversation as she brushed back a strand of white hair. "The city is probably swarming with soldiers and guards after what has happened. I predict that's why Hwang has decided to come here to ask for our help since he was unable to enter."

The Korean man coldly replied, "If you're so intelligent, how about formulating a plan to help instead of criticizing me."

"She's probably already dead." Viola did not care about holding back harsh truths as she continued. "With her wind powers, she would be classified and burned as a witch. They would not hold her prisoner for too long and it's safe to assume that she's been turned into ashes already."

"Viola." Siegfried shot the fortune teller a stern glance from his place at the head of the table. The light from the flickering candle illuminated his serious eyes and he clasped his hands together in worry. "Talim is a dear friend of mine and Hilde. We will do all we can to try and help her but I acknowledge that you're right in saying that this is a dangerous mission. If she has fallen..." He let the silence answer for him before turning to Hilde. "What do you suppose we should do?"

Beside him, Hilde stood up and said in a firm tone of voice, "Our objective is to find and rescue Talim if she is still alive. For this mission, stealth will be our strongest ally." She turned to Siegfried and answered, "I shall summon my friend, Dampierre and ask him to aid us."

"As you wish Hilde," replied Siegfried as the group stood up and began discussing the plan. "But last thing I heard, wasn't he preparing gifts for Graf Dumas?"

Hilde only sighed and replied, "Money speaks to that man more than morals sometimes. But I believe he can be trusted for now since he is an old friend."

"Trust can be broken. Words can deceive. And fate can be cruel." Viola stood up and prepared to leave as she left her blunt words behind. She had no one to care for in this world except for Zwei so she saw no reason why she should mince her words words since she never even met the person. All she knew was that the priestess was well respected by Zwei and the rest of the Schwarzwind. But since Zwei was currently out on a mission by himself, she didn't care about how they saw her as her words struck them like ice cold water.

* * *

><p>Zwei's Corner<p>

Zwei crossed his armor in disdain and shouted, "EIN! Come here right now!" But nothing stirred except for the wind as he stood alone in a field of green grass. Noticing the audienced, he coughed, "Zasalamel is busy shopping for clothes with Taki. So unfortunately... I'm subbing in temporarily..." He glanced around awkwardly before saying, "Look. I know you're Darkwings important readers but I really don't know what to say. I'm not that kind of guy so..." He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "This is all I got. EIN! Come here!"

EIN popped out and in his mouth, he had a bouquet of roses. Zwei pointed to the audience and said, "This is a thank you gift for reading. Next time, you'll see someone else sub in for me who'll hopefully do a better job. Well, I'm off to find the one worthy of wielding Soul Calibur." He noticed a blonde Greek kid riding past him and he wondered where he going off in such a rush.

"For justice, I must not turn back!"

Justice? Hmmm... sounds like this might be the one who was worthy... "Later readers! I have to catch up to him and test him!"


	11. Reunited with my Dearest

Entering his bedroom with Talim in his arms, Dumas shut the oak doors and he hurriedly carried Talim over to his bed. Brushing away the midnight blue canopy, he laid her gently on the gold velvet sheets and he adjusted some embroidered white and gold colored pillows against the shiny black headboard.

His bedroom was large and the heavy red tapestries hung down loosely, blocking the view outside the two big windows on the right wall. A white fur rug laid in the middle of the room and a white recliner sat near the window while the ivory colored fireplace kept the room comfortably small side tables rested against the bed, holding candles, various ointments, bandages and other medical supplies he had readied there earlier. A long table stood against the left wall and on it, a glass vase holding white lilies and red roses released an intoxicating smell. Small decorative treasure also stood on the table and the dark red color of the walls gave the room a very elegant atmosphere. Sadly, the two people who were in it had no time to appreciate its beauty.

"My beautiful storm maiden... I'm so sorry I did not rescue you sooner." His eyes teared up when he saw the burns and he stroked her cheek gently. Blood crusted her cheeks, hair and clothes and they stained his blankets but he didn't care. His armor was splattered with it and he dirtied the fabrics further when he sat down on it. Hearing her whimper softly in pain, he said soothingly, "Everything will be alright Talim." Taking off his armored gloves, he grabbed a towel, dipped it into the basin of icy water on the bedside table and after squeezing out the excess water, he began to dab it carefully against the burnt skin on her legs. As he did that, he also rubbed some ointment on the injuries and his eyes blazed with anger at the painful wounds she suffered.

Moving upward from her foot, he continued brushing the wet towel against the burns and applying the ointment. His hands moved higher and higher up her legs and he saw that the flames had licked their way up to her upper thighs. Peeling away a piece of fabric that had been burnt into her very skin, he murmured more soothing words as she writhe in pain. Reaching for more light green ointment, he massaged it against her thighs. When he was done, he examined her hands and arms next and was relieved that the burns were less serious and it only took a little longer to treat after he had wrapped her arms and legs in soft cotton gauze.

The process was very painful though and he watched as tears leaked out from her eyes. Even sleep could not hold back the pain very much. Wiping away her tears with his thumb, he held her to his chest. She had suffered through so much... so much... Never again would he let anyone else hurt her. Brushing his lips against against her cheek, he gave her a soft kiss. "At long last, you've returned to me my dearest. I've missed you so much." Reaching for a cup of water, he eased her head up and tried to make her drink but the liquid dribbled down her chin instead. Finally, he reached over for some sleep medicine and poured it into the cup along with the water. He didn't want her to wake up so soon and feel the extremity of the painful burns.

Opening his mouth, he poured the content into his mouth. Making sure he didn't swallow any of it, he leaned over her and carefully pressed his lips against hers. Just as he remembered; it was still so soft and sweet, yielding towards his own lips as he braced one hand under her delicate neck and slowly kissed her. Carefully nudging her lips opened, he kissed her deeply and let her drink her medicine that way. Her dry throat must have been parched for she drank it eagerly , not knowing what method was used to give it to her and her lips worked against his. When the last drop passed from him to her, he disengaged himself from her reluctantly and licked his lips absentmindedly. The memories of their past kisses soothe him and he smiled.

Wetting the towel once more, he used it to clean the blood off her face, hair, and neck. But he could not let her bandaged arms and legs get wet so he did not touch them. However, he couldn't let her wear that bloodstained dress... If she woke up, she would surely question him and he knew she would be horrified if she knew how many people he killed. Deciding on what to do, he rushed out of the room.

When he returned, he had a simple white chemise, new yellow satin blankets, and scissors in his hands. He would have to send someone out to buy some lady's clothes tomorrow since Talim deserved better than simple servant garments. Settling on the bed, he grew nervous. But he could not let any of his human servants see her or the fact that he and Talim was covered in blood. A few of them had already saw and they had quickly been... eliminated. However, that still leaves the job of changing her to him.

He glanced back and forth from her burnt dress to the chemise in his hand and he swallowed thickly. Reaching over for a long roll of bandages, he tied it around his eyes. Next, his hands fumbled over and when he found the fabric at her shoulders, he used the scissors to cut it off her. Pulling away the cut dress, he tried not to let his mind wandered over to inappropriate things but his hands trembled as he eased her off the bottom part of the dress. His hands brushed against her smooth back and he swore his heart nearly stopped. All of his experiences with women seemed to have disappeared into thin air whenever he was with Talim.

Reaching over for the chemise, he pondered on how he could put it on her. Easing her up slowly, his face turned bright red as his hands brushed her curves. Slipping the dress over her head, he tugged it down and adjusted the straps over her shoulders and he breathed a sigh of relief when he finished. As he took off his blindfold, he gasped and turned away quickly. It had slipped over her right shoulder and showed a line of tantalizing smooth skin. Without looking, he pulled it up for her and laid her back down on the bed as his heart pounded in his chest. For some of the bloodstains that were still on her chest and torso... she could wash that off herself when she woke up.

Heading to his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, he washed himself quickly. The bathroom was lit by the glow of his red candles that sat around the rim of the ivory tub and he leaned his head back. Water trailed down his back and he let the warmth relax his sore muscles as he washed himself with a bar of soap. When he was clean, he got out and put on a black silk robe embroidered with gold designs and it opened slightly in the front to reveal a bit of his toned abs as he tied the rope around his waist tightly. His fair blonde hair was still damp and he hastily dried it with a towel as he put on some cologne. Even with all that washing, he could swear that the smell of blood still clung to him.

Finished, he exited and headed over to the bed. Removing the blood stained blankets, he threw it onto the ground and covered her with the new one. It was now very late and he was beginning to feel tired from his transformation into Nightmare. Blowing out the candle on the table, the room become draped in darkness. Next, he reached over to the tasseled rope holding back the canopy, he let it down and it enveloped the bed, creating their own private heaven by blocking out the rest of the world as he sat down beside her on the other side. The mattress curled under their weights as he sat there in silence and held her hand. Sitting there, he stayed by her side for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

In his study, he looked at the items deposited on his paper filled table, and he touched the beautiful double crescent blades Voldo had put there, as per ordered. After all these years, Talim still had them with her... He sighed at the memory of when he gave them to her and he caress the blades gently. Next, he glanced over at her blue outfit and when he noticed the bat pendent, he quickly picked it up. How did she get this? He turned it in his hand and when he saw how faded the silver was, he had no doubt in mind that she had worn it every single day. His throat constricted from the emotions and he closed his eyes for a few moments. Picking up her outfit, he commanded the maids to wash and mend them. When they left, he called for one of his soldiers standing guard outside his door. "Where is Patroklos?"

"My lord, he just left for Klausenberg sometimes last night."

Graf Dumas narrowed his eyes at the news. Well then, there was other ways of punishing that boy... "Cease all efforts in finding Patroklos's sister."

"My lord?"

"Do not question me, understand?"

Hearing the harsh tone in Graf Dumas's voice, the soldier bowed low and said, "At once my lord. Oh, I have news that the human soldiers you have called for going to be arriving in three days. I've also hired a few people around the city to replace our 'missing maids and servants' my lord." Those missing human servants were the one who had seen Graf Dumas carrying the condemned priestess into the mansion. As his lord insists, the dead can't talk...

"Good," replied Dumas, walking away to get some fresh air in his garden. For the sake of one life, he had sacrificed many others. How could the heavens ever smile kindly on such a dark union?

* * *

><p>Strolling through his magnificent garden, Dumas glanced down at the red roses and white lilies he had planted in this place. With all of the castles and mansions that he own, he always made sure that the gardeners knew that these two flowers were his favorite. The red rose reminded him of his beloved Amy and he smiled at the memory of their time together. He had told her that she was more beautiful than any rose in this world and nothing can surpass her grace and beauty. He wondered how she would look like after all these years. After all, he had stopped aging so he wouldn't be too surprised if she was still the same. Of course, if she did grow up to be a beautiful woman, then that would be fine with him as well. As long as he was reunited with his daughter, then that was all that mattered.<p>

Kneeling down, he plucked a fully bloomed lily and held it carefully in his hand. He smiled softly as he breathed in the scent of the flower that represented Talim so well. So pure... so different... and so much more beautiful from the rest of this wretched world. It was rather ironic that a man like him could be so attracted to her purity and compassion. They were complete opposites. Remembering her medallion, he smiled. "Just like the moon and sun." She did bring out the best in him and he was quite fond of her naive beliefs about the world. Although, he wished that she would stop thinking about others and worry about herself more. The amount of times she had put herself in danger for others made him shook his head. He was really worried about her but now that she was with him again, he looked forward to asking for her hand in marriage.

**"Ha... Marriage? Marriage requires trust... and the truths. Would you openly tell her what you've done all these years Raphael?"**

He narrowed his eyes as Soul Edge's voice echoed through his head. Taking out the shard from his pocket, he stared at it with dislike. "You know, I liked you better when you keep your mouth shut Soul Edge." Seating himself down on the water fountain seat in his garden, he looked up at the pale moon and said, "In time, she'll understand that the world I'm making is the perfect one."

**"I would like to see you tell her that." Soul Edge's voice carried a hint of laughter as it continued. "Imagine how heartbroken she would be if she learned that her one true love was Nightmare. Imagine how devastated she would be if she knew how many souls and lives you took. She would never love you again."**

"Qiuet!" snapped Raphael, crushing the flower in his hand in anger. "No matter what happens... she'll never leave me. I trust her."

**"Of course. Of course..." soothe Soul Edge. "I've come to like her. When you're with her, you become more open about using your powers to protect her. The feast last night was delicious. So here... I'll grant you another wish Raphael."**

His eyes widened as he felt power leaking out from the shard. It caress his face and slowly, he took off his mask and marveled over the smooth skin. His scars... they were gone! "You..."

**"That's right. As I regain more powers and devour more souls... I'll continue granting your wishes. But be careful Raphael. That priestess may reject you if she knows what you're doing." With that, Soul Edge's voice faded away.**

That one word reject, echoed in his heart and he looked down at the crushed flower in his hand. He felt no regret or shame at what he was doing but when he imagined her reaction if she found out, his heart thudded painfully in his chest. He quickly remembered something she had said to him in the past.

* * *

><p>"<em>It saddens me greatly to see that you do not understand Raphael. Every life in my eyes is precious. Not just my own<em>." She hugged herself under the cloak and turned her head up to the night skies. "_All life is equal Raphael. If you were to sacrifice this world for my sake then I would never be able to forgive you._

* * *

><p>If she knew... she would never forgive him. He clutched his head and looked down at the ground in despair. Everyone knew that he was now Dumas and they all knew about the purge he was conducting. Of course, no one knew that only the humans were killed but still, Talim would be horrified by the number of deaths. If he told her he was Raphael, she would run away from him.<p>

He could picture the horror in her eyes as clear as day. To protect her love for him, he could not tell her that he was Raphael. Only when he was sure that she would accept him and his ideals, would he tell her. But... he could tell her that he was Dumas. After that, he would reason with her and help her understand that what he was doing was right. He did not want her to force herself to be happy in a world she did not like for his sake. He wanted her to truly understand and appreciate the new world he was making and be by his side willingly. Putting his mask back on, he sighed. There was no other way but to assume his identity as 'Dumas' until she choose to accept his new world.

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

Taking out his key, he unlocked the door to his bedroom and stepped inside before swiftly shutting it once more. The elegant red curtains had been drawn down and it casted the room in comforting shadows. Not too bright but not too dark either. He hoped that Talim would find the atmosphere to her liking if she woke up. Strolling over to the bed in elegant knee high black boots and dark blue pants, he lifted up the canopy and eased himself on the bed. For the past few days, he was quite picky with his outfits since he had wanted Talim to see him at his best when she finally woke up. A dark red silk shirt with cuffed sleeves adorned his toned body and it gaped open at the neck, showing off abit of his chest. And with his mysterious mask, pale gold hair and vermilion eyes, he looked incredibly handsome.

Checking her pulse and temperature, he deemed it to be normal and breathed a sigh of relief. Reaching for her hand, he kissed it tenderly. The skin was still quite red but it wasn't as bad as the burns on her legs. If it left any scars, he would make sure that Patroklos paid dearly for them. Suddenly, her fingers twitched in his hand and his eyes widened.

"Where... am... I?" Talim croaked hoarsely as she woke up. Her throat was sore, her head hurt, and every part of her body ached. "So... dark."

"Hold on, I'll fetch you some water." Getting up, he pour her a cup of water from the pitcher on the bedside table and helped her drink as he braced her back. As she gulped down the liquid gratefully, she fell against his chest, absolutely exhausted and drained. "Can you please open the windows? Or light... a candle... I can't see anything."

Nodding, he placed the pillows against the beautiful headboards and helped her lean against them. When she was comfortable, he got off the bed and opened up the red curtains, letting the bright sunlight stream into the room. "There, is that better?"

Talim tilted her head in puzzlement. "No... did you light a candle?"

"I opened the curtains. It's a sunny afternoon today my dear," answered Graf Dumas, looking at her with a worried expression.

Talim blinked and rubbed her eyes. Opening them once more, she still couldn't see anything. "I... I can't... see anything. What's happening?" She fumbled blindly around and her hand accidentally connected with the water pitcher. A resounding crash echoed throughout the room and she fell to the floor. "Augh!" Pain flared from her legs as they hit the ground and she gasped.

"Don't move! You'll cut yourself on the metal shards!" He ran over to her quickly and picked her up. Carrying her back to the bed, he turned at the sound of one of his soldier asking him something from outside his doors.

"My lord! Is everything alright in there? Should we come in?"

"You insolent fool! I said that no one is allowed into my room! Leave at once!" he shouted impatiently. Stroking her viridian hair, he eased himself closer and said, "Raise your head and look at me."

Her eyes looked up but they were unfocused. "I can feel.. you. Your arms are around me and you're holding me... But... I can't see you." Her hands reach up and they touched the mask on his face gently. Her hands trailed downward and she felt the soft fabric of his shirt. Drawing away, she cried softly, "I can't see you. Am... I blind?"

He gently embraced her when he saw how frightened she was. "It'll be alright. I'll do everything I can to help you regain your sight. I promise, I won't let you become blind." He held her and comforted her as he felt her tears soak the silk near his left shoulder.

"Who are you?" She asked as he rubbed her back comfortingly and murmured more reassuring words for her. His voice sounded so familiar... almost like Raphael's. "Do I know you?"

"I am... someone who cares about you and I also have the power to do so." Now was not the time to reveal who he was. He knew that and with a sigh, he whispered, "This close to me, you can tell what I am can't you?"

"I..." Her head was nestled on his shoulder and she felt his soft hair brush against her face as he continued holding her. His cologne smelled like vintage wine, warm chocolate, and a hint of orange and it calmed her down as she breathed in slowly. Closing her eyes, she read the wind around him. "You're... a malfested."

He nodded and whispered into her ear, "Because you fight to protect the malfested, I am repaying you for your kindness." Laying her back down, he said, "Wait here for me. I'll be right back."

Hearing the door close, Talim laid there in silence and lamented at the loss of her sight. How would she track down Raphael now? After all these years of searching, this was the closest she has ever come and hope had been renewed in her heart. But now, she was utterly useless. And there was something inside her... something strange. It felt... unclean, foreign and unnatural...

Talim closed her eyes and read the wind around her body. Soul Edge's powers? But how? Did something happen when the man rescued her? Perhaps he used some kind of strange power to save her and it accidentally invaded her body? She would have to ask him about it later. Wait... this wasn't her prison dress. Talim realized that she was no longer wearing the scratchy material and she gently touched her dress. He didn't... he couldn't have... changed her outfit did he? Her face flushed red at the thought that a man had seen her without her clothes and she felt extremely bare and vulnerable.

Returning once more, Graf Dumas held a long roll of gauze and in his other hand he held two jars of ointment. One for her eyes and one for her burns. Seating himself on the bed, he apologized when she winced. "Your burns must be making you uncomfortable, am I correct?"

Timidly, Talim spoke up. "Wait, I would like to ask... who changed my dress?"

He flushed bright red. "I... I did. But I swear! I saw nothing!" He added quickly, "I blindfolded myself when I changed you out of the dress. Please, believe me. I did not see anything."

Talim pulled the blankets to her chest in embarrassment. "Wh-why didn't you ask one of your maids?"

He replied, "They are all humans. I do not trust them and I have gone through much trouble to save you so I don't want to put you in danger just because some maid decided to gossip. "

"You.. save me from that fire?" She reached over for him and when his hand met hers halfway, she held it worriedly. "Did you get hurt? Did you suffer any injuries? Are you alright?" She could feel that her hair was slightly crusty with blood and some of it stucked to her skin as well. "Please... don't let him be injured for rescuing me," prayed Talim as she waited for his response.

"I'm fine," answered Graf Dumas, feeling slightly pleased by her concern for him. "But here, stop talking my dear. The tissues in your throat is damaged and it would pain me if I can't hear your lovely voice in the future. Now, just sit still and be quiet while I tend to your eyes."

Talim sat still, feeling the large bed shift as he moved closer to her and examined her eyes. "Open them for me." Doing as he said, she opened them and she felt his hands on her face as he examined them. Her long eyelashes brushed his fingers as he studied her slightly red eyes and then he said, "Try not to blink or close them until I say so."

She felt him reach for something and then, a drop of cool liquid fell into her right eye and she instantly closed them. "Yes. Now, I'm moving on to you next eye alright?" Finishing, he told her to continue to hold still as he placed a roll of bandages around her head and tied it securely. The cool cream he had applied on it brought a moment of relief for her eyes and she touched the cotton gauze carefully.

"We'll need to let your eyes rest for quite a while," he said softly. "In time, I'm sure they'll get better. You may have suffer ocular burns my dear. Anyway, I shall now change your bandages for your legs and apply some more ointment on your arms."

"I... I thank you for all you have done for me my friend." Holding her arm, she felt extremely grateful as he gently applied the ointment on her arms and she was awed that he was so careful and gentle about it. When he reached for her legs next, she blushed. "I'm sorry... but I can do it myself."

He smirked and he found her quite endearing. "You're not a doctor my dear. These burns are very serious and I'm talented in the ways of medicine so I'd much rather treat you than risk you injuring yourself because of some silly embarrassment. I give you my words I will not do anything more than bandage and treat your wounds. "

"I'm sorry. I... I trust you. And I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble," apologized Talim. "I'll leave as soon as my injuries have healed.

"For you, this is nothing. Take all the time you need to rest," he replied gently. Placing her left leg on his thigh, he began to unravel the bandages but he stopped as he noticed the blood. When she fell, her delicate skin must have split. "Does this part hurt?" He pressed down gently on the skin and looked at her for an answer. When he saw how white her knuckles were turning as she grasped the bed sheets, he stopped and said, "Please bear with me." In fluid motions, he took off the stained bandages and wiped away at the wound with antiseptics to make sure it wouldn't get infected. Dumas heard her let out pained sound and knew that it must hurt so he said to her softly, "I'm almost done. Just alittle longer my dear."

Talim felt the blood rush up to her face at what he was doing as he rubbed ointment into her skin. No man had ever touched her like this for she had always been pure and chaste and in the past, Raphael had only embrace and kiss her a few times. At the same time, the pain lessen her embarrassment and she knew he was just treating her like a patient. He had been a complete gentleman and acted the way a responsible doctor should act. Nonetheless, she unconsciously tugged at her chemise and hoped that it wasn't showing anything.

Too bad he noticed this gesture of hers and his eyes wandered up her lean legs and he also turned red. Turning back to his work, he realized that his hands were near her upper thigh. Setting his lips into a straight line, he continued rubbing the ointment into her skin. When he finished, he said "Now just rest and sleep my dear." He got up and gave her a chaste kiss on her hand as he made her swallow some more sleep medicine.

"Thank you... very much," said Talim sleepily as she buried herself into her warm blankets and fell asleep.

When he was sure that she was sleeping, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "You're welcome my dearest."

* * *

><p>Carrying a big tray of food towards his room, he hoped that Talim was well enough to sit up and eat for she was still quite weak and he worried about how pale she looked. Opening the door, he swiftly entered and closed it before anyone could see. Walking over to his bed, he said, "Hungry my dear? I've ordered my cooks to make some dinner for you."<p>

Talim smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you for being so kind to me. And please, call me Talim. What is your name my good sir?"

"Umm... it's...I'll tell you later. Now, how do you feel about soup?"

Talim was puzzled about his reaction but she decided to let it go. She scratched at the bandages around her eyes when she suddenly felt him grab her hands. "Don't touch it Talim. You don't want to risk hurting yourself," he said worriedly. Embarrassed, she withdrew her hands from him and nodded. Smiling, he said, "You won't be able to eat solid food for awhile since your throat is still delicate. I've picked out soup and juices for you to drink instead. Here, try some." He held up a spoon of steaming chestnut soup and blew it gently. Holding it out towards her, he watched as she daintily sipped it. " This is Soupe aux Chataignes, it's chestnut soup. Do you like it?" She nodded contently and reached out for the spoon but he intervened. "It's alright, I'll feed you. I don't want you to accidentally burn yourself."

"I don't think I can get more burned than this," she answered him with a slight hint of amusement in her voice. "Please, I can most certainly feed myself my good sir."

Reluctantly, he handed her the spoon and helped her locate the soup bowl sitting on the tray on her lap. His own soup bowl sat next to her and the two began to dine in this strange but pleasant manner. He quirked an eyebrow when she accidentally dipped her spoon into his soup. Sipping it, she said, "Hmmm... this tastes different."

"Because it's my soup," laughed Dumas, enjoying the sight of her cheeks flushing a pretty pink.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he replied as he continued eating. As he finished, he leaned back and said, "Talim, tell me, for what reasons have you come here? You are clearly not from Europe my dear."

She lowered her spoon and nodded. "I'm on a journey to help the malfested as well as search for someone. And... I'm trying to get stronger so that one day, I'll destroy both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur."

He perked up in surprise. "Oh, how will you accomplish that?"

"You know about those swords?" Talim was even more surprised that he knew about those existence of those swords.

"Yes, I've came across those swords in my books before," he lied quickly. "They're said to be very powerful."

Talim nodded. "But they're too powerful. They will warp the laws of nature and all those who wield them all fall into the abyss of despair in the end. Those swords are evil and they only control those who wield it."

Graf Dumas took the tray off his lap and placed on the bedside table. Adjusting his seat, he said, "What if a wielder was strong enough to control Soul Edge and create a new ideal world with it ?"

Smiling sadly at him, she shook her head. "Only one man from ancient times have been able to achieve such a feat. The Hero King Algol did usher in a era of peace for the people but in the end, that sword still brought him a painful end. I don't want those swords to ruin anymore lives... so I will do all I can to destroy them once and for all. But... I'm worried about the malfested. Without Soul Edge, they might not live." Talim was startled when he placed his hand on hers and she asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, I merely wanted to offer you some small comfort Talim." He squeezed her fingers and said, "You are very kind, to care for the malfested like this when instead, most humans repulse us and call us beasts."

She gave him another sad smile. "I was in love with a malfested... I understand his pain and the pain of all the malfested when they are rejected. Because of that, I fight for you all."

"Do you still love him?" whispered Graf Dumas.

Talim held a hand to her heart and nodded solemnly. "Yes. After all these years, he's the only one in my heart. I..." She sighed and said, "I thought I saw him a few days ago. But the wind around him was different. It did not belong to him but I want to find him and make sure. It's been seventeen years and I really hope it's him."

He wondered if she had met his other self. If so, then that piece of his soul must have materialized a human body for itself and was now currently searching for his dear daughter, Amy. At long last... things were finally working out. He smiled to himself and turned to Talim. "Here, it's getting late. You should go to bed my dear. I shall be sleeping in that recliner over there and if you need anything, just call for me." He got off and tucked the gold colored blankets in for her as he helped her lie down.

"Wait, is this your bed?" This soft and warm bed with these fine silk sheets... and yet he has to sleep on a recliner instead because he gave it up to her. "My friend, I'm really sorry about this," Talim said apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He chuckled and added, "But if you're feeling guilty... perhaps you'll let me sleep beside you? After all, my bed is big enough to hold five people." Her face turned bright red at the suggestion and she shook her head immediately, which just made him laugh. "I was just kidding my dear. Now, good night Talim." And he let down the midnight blue canopy and watched as it covered her from his sight. Walking over to the recliner, he looked up at the night sky outside his window. He had finally found Talim... Now, he just needed to find his beloved Amy so that his family could be complete.

* * *

><p>"Now that's what I call romantic," sighed Leixia, as she rewatch this chapter's episode. Noticing that the audience had arrived, she perked up and waved. "Hey there!" Her feet dangled over the nice red sofa of Zasalamel's richly furnished living room and she grinned. "Darkwings13 has hired me to sub in since Zasalamel is still shopping and Zwei has no charismatic skills so he eagerly handed me the job. So... what do you think? Aren't they such a cute couple?" gushed Leixia. "I wish that my journey will be full of daring adventures with clashing swords and sweeping romance..."<p>

Natsu plopped down into the sofa beside her and said, "Leixia, we're already on an amazing adventure."

"That no one even sees in story mode!" Leixia pouted and crossed her arms. "Our screen time was less than five minutes."

"Excuse me, I didn't even show up in the story!" grumbled Mitsurugi, sitting down on the sofa with a bag of popcorns. "As a long time veteran, I deserved that honor!"

"Natsu! Lexia!" Maxi stormed in and crossed his arms. "Look, I know this chapter was pretty lovey dovey but we need to get going."

"Awww..." Lexia sighed and gave Maxi big puppy eyes. "Can I watch some more?"

Maxi shook his head and said, "No. But the good news is that the next chapter will be also kinda lovey dovey so if you're a good girl, I'll let you watch. But for now..." He turned to that audience and said, "Thanks for reading. We hope you'll come back for the next chapter. Darkwings13 sends her regards to ThalieXVII, DarkStar56, diegofu, and xxx-wings-xxx for their motivating reviews. She's very grateful for their interest in this story. So please, if you have suggestions, comments or praises, feel free to submit a review and Lexia here will stamp pretty hearts all over it and send it to Darkwings13."

Natsu chuckled slightly as Lexia pouted at him. "Well, it's time to get going then. Oh, but if you have time check out Darkwings13 profile and check out the poll. We want to know-"

"What your favorite Soul Calibur game!" interrupted Lexia loudly. "It's a secret why Darkwings13 wants to know. But if there's enough votes, she'll tell you later on. Oh, and Calibur World should be up on Sunday or Monday! That's all for now, bye everyone!"

"Finally! I want to go get food already!" cheered Xiba who just arrived to pick up Natsu and Leixia.

"Xiba! You piggy!"


	12. The Breeze at Dawn

*The Breeze at Dawn is a song from SCV that comes in near the ending of Story mode. Listen to it on youtube and you'll fall in love with it. And it took me forever to hear the lyrics and type it out. Keep reading and you'll see (hint). I suggest playing the song when that part comes.

* * *

><p>"Ahh, princess Hilde! You're looking absolutely fabulous today! Being a mother is certainly working out very well for you," said Dampierre, giving the princess a sly wink. "I still can't believe you managed to trick me. That was quite a disguise you have." Sitting at a table of a very fancy restaurant, the rich con man leaned back in his ornate oak chair while his henchmen stood behind him. "So, do you like the place I've picked out for our date princess? I've even booked it so that no one else besides your people, can be here" joked Dampierre, enjoying the annoyed expression she gave him.<p>

"Don't think that a few compliments will make me increase your pay," replied Hilde, crossing her arms across her chest. Siegfried, Viola and Hwang sat at the table as well and after a quick introduction, Hilde continued. "Dampierre, we need your help for something."

"Ah, but of course. For what other reasons would you seek Le Bello for?" He held up a sparkling glass of red wine and took a small sip. "Le Bello is a rather busy man these days Hilde. But for you, I have decided to postpone some of my plans. So tell me, what is this task that you're assigning me?"

Siegfried spoke up at that moment with a serious expression on his face. "Talim has been captured at Odenburg. We do not know whether she is still alive because... there's a high probability that she'll be executed as a witch."

"And you're hiring me for... what? Go and conduct her funeral for her?" asked Dampierre, putting down his wine and reaching over for a knife and fork to cut his steak. "That girl has lost me quite a bit of money and I still haven't gotten over it yet. Besides, she is known as the Wandering Wind of Dawn among you people isn't she? Le Bello is sure she can take care of herself."

Hilde sighed at his attitude and replied, "You know that Talim doesn't approve of your involvement with the slave trade. You can't blame her."

"She didn't have to go and set them all free," replied Dampierre curtly, chewing his steak as he looked at them. "And you should know that Le Bello has many important things to do. I'm preparing to meet with Graf Dumas, the King of Hungary, to discuss about some important matters that will make me a very very very rich man."

Siegfried narrowed his eyes slightly at the way Dampierre was acting. "You should just be happy she didn't hit you with a tornado. I've never seen Talim that angry before. Besides, we don't agree with it either Dampierre. We merely put up with it because you have helped us in the past."

Dampierre merely shrugged. "Le Bello never asked you to be his friends. Now, I do owe Talim a favour but since there's no profit, Le Bello refuses."

The knight shook his head. "I see. It's just like you said Viola, he's being difficult."

"As predicted," Viola replied curtly. "It's a good thing we've come prepared."

"Correct." Hilde stabbed her sword down into his steak, broke the plate and she glared at Dampierre. "Don't think that I didn't know that you were the one responsible for all the missing treasures of Wolfkrone. So right now, I'm going to give you two options. One, you can and will return them all back to me or two, I'll let it go if you agree to help us."

With no other choice other then be hunted down by Hilde's army, Dampierre sighed. "Today is not a good day for business... Very well then, Alphard, Ludovigo, Gisele, it's time to start investigating in Odenburg. But..." He turned towards Hilde and said, "I have heard rumors that there was a serious attack on the city by the Ottoman Empire a few nights ago. They were defeated by Graf Dumas but security is quite tight around there. Don't blame me if it doesn't work out."

"It will work out. Or else," Hilde pointed his sword at him. "You're going to return all of the treasures... plus interest."

* * *

><p>"Talim, wake up my dear," said Dumas, brushing back the dark blue canopy to reveal his lovely storm maiden who was still fast asleep. Her head rested on her arms and the gold pillows and she had a slight smile on her face as she continued dreaming about something. The silk blanket was rumpled as she curled her body like a napping cat and slept on. He smiled softly and bushed some hair away from her face. "Talim. My dear, it's already late in the afternoon. You really need to wake up."<p>

Turning her head, she slowly eased herself up into a sitting position and yawned. "Good morning my friend. Wait... afternoon? Oh dear, I must have overslept."

He chuckled at her and began tying back the dark blue canopy. "It's alright. You'll need lots of sleep to recover quickly. But I've brought you a new dress and some womanly wears that you'll need to put on first."

"Oh.. but, the chemise I'm wearing is fine," protested Talim, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

"Really?" He picked at her sleeves and said dryly, "You have strange tastes my dear. This is just a simple nightwear for the servants. I can't have such a beauty like you wear such an unworthy thing." When she couldn't find the words to reply, he grabbed her new outfit and carried her out of bed since her legs were still very weak. Talim gasped slightly as he did that and she blushed bright red at the action. Before she could protest, he said, "You're not going to walk anywhere with those legs Talim. Do you want the wounds to reopen? Hmmm?"

"I... I suppose not. But this is rather informal," replied Talim hesitantly as she tried pull away from his chest, which was very difficult since he was carrying her in his arms.

"You amuse me my dear. Worrying about things such as formalities when there's no one here to see us. And your health is much more important than anything else right now. Correct?" He smirked when she slowly nodded. Settling her down inside the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom, he opened the door and passed her the new dress, "You can change in here. I'll be waiting outside. I've also prepared a tub of water for you to wash your hair and you can wash away some of the blood stains on your body. Call for me when you're done."

Talim waited as the door closed and then her hands explored the new materials in her hand. The dress was very soft and she quickly realized that it was silk. It seemed rather loose and simple and she guessed that he had chosen it in mind so that she wouldn't have much trouble putting it on. True to her prediction, she couldn't find the corset that all European woman seem to wear. When she found her undergarment, she blushed bright red. He must've been more embarrassed when he got this for her and she felt more indebted to him than ever.

"Are you done in there Talim?"

"Al-Almost! Just wait a little longer," said Talim, blindly fumbling with the loose dress. It hurt to stand and she wished she could get back into bed already... When she put on the new outfit, she marveled at its comfort and at how smooth it felt. Blindly searching for the tub, she found it and kneeled down on the floor. Bending her head, her hair fell into the water and she rinsed it vigorously. She had also found some towels and after wetting it, she used it to wipe away the dried blood on her breasts, and torso.

Dumas smiled when she stepped out on shaky legs. "Ah, you look lovely Talim." The mint green dress came to her knees and the top was strapless. It merely wrapped around her lovely chest in waves of transparent white pieces of fabric that was carefully sewn on and silver designs was embroidered on the back of the dress. The red ribbon around her waist was still untied though. He assumed that she did not see it so he merely told her to hold still as he tied it for her. His hands lingered around her small waist as he finished and he said, "There, it's perfect. You look absolutely gorgeous Talim."

Unused to such compliments, she stammered, "I'm af-afraid I'll ha-have to take your words for it since I can't see anything. But the burns on my legs and arms must be quite... hideous. And I have prepared myself for the scars that will surely remain..."

His eyes closed slightly in concern and he touched her face gently but he stopped when she flinched away from the touch. "Please, act more formal my friend."

"I... I'm just worried about you. And I still think that you're quite lovely Talim." He reached for her hand instead and said, "Don't worry I'll do my best to make sure that you won't be left with any scars." Examining her carefully, he touched her wet hair as he noticed something. Some of the end strands were burnt and he held them in his hands sorrowfully. "Your beautiful hair... How dare they..."

"Hmm?" She touched her own hair and she winced slightly. "Oh, don't worry, it'll grow back."

She didn't know that he had leaned forward and kissed the ends of her hair tenderly. "I'll cut off the burned ends for you later." Picking her up, he carried her over to her bed and told her to get some more rest.

Listening to him leave, Talim couldn't help but wonder at the way he cared for her. It was simply too affectionate... and too intimate at times. She would have to remind him that she loved Raphael, just to make sure that he wouldn't try and court her. Settling herself down slowly, she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep as her tired body demanded the rest.

After a few hours, he returned to his bedroom eagerly to resume talking with her. When he noticed that she was still asleep, he made sure he was very quiet as he tread across the floor to the bed. Looking down at her, he stroked her cheeks gently and smiled when she unconsciously held on to his hand and kept it pressed to her face. "Raphael... I love you."

Kneeling down on the ground, he stared at her longingly and whispered, "I love you too Talim."

* * *

><p>For the next few days, Dumas tended to her burns and they converse each night on many interesting subjects. Not wanting her to be bored, he spent hours reading to her. Some of the books were too hard for her to understand and he quickly learned that she had an interest in mythology. After exhausting all of his books on Greek mythology, he had moved on to Egyptian mythology and after that, he had even searched for Chinese lores for her. He never left her side for more than a few hours and she had gotten used to his devotion and care. He was also very warm and affectionate towards her and she grew quite fond of his deep and masculine voice that... sounded so similar to Raphael's.<p>

In gratitude for saving her life, Talim had answered most of his questions about her. Only withholding information about the Holy City, their hideouts throughout the world and the people who were involved in it. On the other hand, even though he knew everything that was to know about her, he never told her anything about him. The only thing he let her know was that red roses and white lilies were his favorite flowers. Talim found herself alittle saddened by this since she considered him as a friend and yet she didn't even know his name. But she believed that he must have a good reason for this so she had learned to ignore it.

Grateful for his attention and kindness towards her, she sung for him daily and he jokingly announced that he was going to keep her with him forever and make her his favorite songstress so that he could show off at court. Talim had blushed at his praises but she had gently replied that there were things she needed to do out there. But she did admit that she would miss him very much since he had done so much for her.

Late one night, he walked over to the bed with another book as usual and asked, "Well Talim, how do you feel? Are you tired? Should we head to bed early?"

Because she was currently occupying his bed, he had been forced to sleep on the recliner this past week. Of course, he had no regret over it. The only thing he felt slightly guilty about was the huge mountain of paperwork he had to do and all the important admirals, generals, and other prestigious guests he had invited over to Denever castle were rudely ignored. Those allies were valuable to his plans but he cared for her too much to really care. The servants had noticed that he was in his room alot these days and he had sighed in relief that the walls were sound proof and the thick doors dimmed most of the sounds.

The room was comfortably warm as the fire in the fireplace crackled and he had lit the two candles in their candle holders on the wall for a very relaxing atmosphere. Settling down on the edge of the bed, he tilted his head in worry. "Talim. You look alittle pale today. Are you alright?"

Brushing aside some of her hair, Talim smiled. "I'm fine my friend. You worry too much. I actually think that you've been spending too much time with me... You must have alot of other things you want to do."

"There's nothing else I want to do besides being with you Talim."

Her face flushed red as she quickly turned her head away, hoping that he was merely teasing her. "Do not joke about things like that my friend. Many beautiful women out there must be more interesting than me and they would enjoy your attention very much since you are a very charismatic and intelligent man. I come from a distant village from the East and I do not understand many of Europe's customs or education. I... I do think that I'm even worthy enough to be your friend."

Hearing those words, he waved them off. "You're much more mature and intelligent than those shallow women I have to face everyday at court. Their heavy make-up, perfume, ridiculous dresses and fake smiles bore me. Everything you say comes from your heart and it's quite refreshing to hear actual sincere words Talim. Life at court is full of lies and manipulation and I grow weary of it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Talim replied meekly. "My grandmother has always taught me that words that do not come from the heart, can never touch another person's heart. So I've never really learned how to lie..."

He looked at her fondly. "And that's why I enjoy being with you. Oh, I almost forgot!" He reached over for something and placed the sweet snack in her hand. "Here, have a strawberry tart. I've noticed that you have a fondness for sweets and my chef just tried a brand new recipe for these. You're the first one to try it."

Talim tilted her head slightly and smiled at his thoughtfulness. Taking a dainty bite, she beamed. "It's very good! And the strawberry filling tastes quite fresh and smooth."

"Really? Let me have a bite."

She was startled when he took the bitten tart out of her hands and ate it. Talim nervously shifted away from him and her back hit the headboards gently as she tried to act normal. But there was something about him... that reminded her of Raphael. And whenever she was with him, she felt safe and... Shaking her head, she dug her nails into her palms to push away these thoughts.

Licking his lips, Dumas nodded with a very pleased expression on his face as he swallowed the small snack. "Ah, it does taste quite good. But, I'm afraid I shouldn't let you eat so much sweets. It's bad for your health and your looks if you get too plump," he teased her and he enjoyed the sight of cheeks turning a pretty pink.

Talim twiddled with a lock of her viridian green hair. "Marriage may be alittle late now. I am going to turn thirty two soon my friend. It's true... that I do long for a family and children of my own but for the sake of the malfested out there who need me, it'll have to wait. My true love isn't with me either and I do not wish to marry anyone else besides him."

Unlike the malfested whose age stopped permanently Talim still continued to age but it just happened at a slower rate. Those in her village that had the ability to control the wind were the same but it seemed that after gaining Ria's voice, Talim's age had slowed down even further, making it look like she was only twenty.

Dumas licked his lips and answered slowly,"Your physical appearance seems much younger and you did say that the people of your village live longer and age slower than most. With your storm maiden powers, I have no doubt that you'll still be able to start a family at this age. And..." he tilted her chin up and whispered, "You're much more beautiful than those younger girls."

Drawing away, Talim cleared her throat. "My friend, because of certain circumstances we haven't been very formal with each other. I... want to make it clear that I see you as a friend. A very valuable friend," she emphasized quickly. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"It's... nothing. Don't worry about it." He got off the bed and said, "It looks like there's no time for a story tonight my beautiful flower. But maybe tomorrow." Helping her settle down, he tucked the blankets around her and drew down the blue canopy. "Sweet dreams Talim." When the falling fabric hid her from his sight, he stood there and stared at it with a sad expression. So close to her... and yet so far.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" asked Talim as he carried her in his arms. His left arm was under her knees while his right arm braced her back and held her shoulder so that she was very secure. Her head rested on his neck and again, she smelled the heavy cologne he was wearing. It smelled like warm wine and warm chocolate with a hint of fresh orange. For some reason, the smell comforted her because whenever she smelled it, it meant that he was nearby. Without her sight, she could only rely on her other senses and on him to care for her. She was extremely grateful to him but she felt highly uncomfortable when he treated her with so much affection. Not wanting to bother him, she said, "My friend, isn't there something you need to do? Somewhere you need to go? There's no need to stay with me every day and entertain me. You've been so kind to me that I really can't ask for more."<p>

He laughed at her and replied, "Believe me Talim, I enjoy being in your presence. There's just something about you that makes me feel...good about myself. Anyway, I've sent away most of the servants and guards at my mansion today just so that you could leave my room."

Talim apologized for imposing on him so much. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble..."

"It's alright." He added, "Gossips are sometimes as deadly as swords. Your well-being is the most important thing to me and I will not risk putting you in danger just because a maid decided to spread rumors I would kill them but it's much too troublesome so this is the best method to avoid such troubles."

She stiffened in his arms and chided him. "Don't say things like that. It is cruel and I do not like it. Lives are important and no one should have to die for someone's else sake."

Dumas couldn't help but recoil slightly from her words. Little did she know, how important she and Amy was to him. He would burn the entire world to the ground just for their sake but he decided that it'd be best to apologize for now. "Forgive my words Talim. But after all the experiences I've lived through, my view on life may be alittle cynical at times." He adjusted his hand on her smooth back and noted that she was quite light as he continued carrying her down the mansion's hallway.

Talim fidgeted in his strong arms and replied softly, "Did something happen to you in your past? I know that... life as a malfested must have been hard for you." Reaching up, she touched the mask on his face and her voice was tinged with worry when she asked, "Does it have something to do with this?"

Coming to a stop, he stared down at her slowly before saying, "If you regained your sight, would you reject me if I was ugly?"

"My friend..." She stroked his face and replied, "I do not judge others by their looks, status or wealth. In my heart, I like you because you've been kind to me. And no matter what you look like, you're still the same man who had rescued me and care for me these past few days. I will not forget that." Staying quiet in his arms, she knew that what she had said was true. Never, had she given a thought or care about his appearance. Whenever she did wonder about it, she merely felt a small sense of pity for him since he was so ashamed of his looks that he had to wear a mask.

"Talim." He closed his eyes with content and enjoyed the feeling of her hand on his face. Just knowing that she would still care for him if he still had his scars made him smile at her tenderly. "It's no wonder that you're so beautiful Talim. Your innate generosity and kindness in your soul shows itself in your physical features."

She blushed at his compliment and quickly drop her hand from his face. "You must be mistaken my friend. There are many other women out there who are much more beautiful than I am."

"But how many of them are as pure as you?" Chuckling to himself, he continued walking. "Here's a small present I've prepared for you. I hope you'll like it."

* * *

><p>Placing her down on a white garden seat, he plucked a lily and deftly placed it in her hair. "Being stuck in my room for so long is not good for your health Talim. So I thought you would enjoy being out here in the sunlight for awhile."<p>

Feeling the warm rays of the sun against her skin made her smile and she touched the flower in her hair gently. "Thank you."

Sitting there, they let the wind caress them and Dumas took the time to admire her. Her pale green dress fluttered in the wind and her hair flowed in the cool breeze as she sat beside him. The past few days had been spent in making sure her wounds weren't infected and that she wouldn't be in too much pain from the burns so he didn't really get a good chance to see how time had affected her.

His red eyes drank in the sight of her smooth white skin and her soft pink lips as she smiled. The bandages prevented him from seeing her eyes but the quick glance he sneaked in before he bandaged them showed him that her eyes were still a dark chocolate brown with hints of gold in them. She had gotten taller and he estimated that her head would reach past his shoulders alittle whereas in the past, she only came to his chest. And although she was still quite slender, her curves were now very noticeable now that her small waist was emphasized by her chest that had noticeably developed after all these years. He couldn't have imagined that she would be this lovely and his mouth was dry as he admired her.

They sat their in companionable silence and enjoyed the peaceful moment as he admired the flowers and the trimmed hedges while she enjoyed the cool breeze on her skin and the chirping of the birds flying around. As it got late, the orange skies was painted with streaks of light pink, red and soft blue. He enjoyed the lovely sunset and he wished that this moment would never end. All of a sudden, Talim spoke up. "If only... I could live my life like this every single day with my love beside me. I would give anything for that."

He stiffened when he heard that and at that moment, he wanted so badly to tell her who he was just so that she wouldn't look so sad. But all he could do was say, "I'm sure that one day, you two will be reunited with each other."

"I... just hope that he's alright. I'm really worried about him." Her shoulders slumped down and she said, "I want to be by his side to protect him. As long as he is alright, then I am content. I just want to find him and Amy so that they can be together again and be happy. As long as they're happy, then I don't care about what happens to me." She gasped slightly in surprise when he held her chin and tilted her head up. "What is it?"

He simply replied, "Is there something I can do that will make you happy Talim?"

She quickly drew back from him and stammered, "It's al-alright. I'm fine my friend." Her mouth parted in surprise when he laid something in her hand. Feeling it, she cried out in joy. "My necklace! Where did you get it? I thought they burned all of my belongings before they were going to execute me." She touched the medallion and the bat pendent and murmured, "Thank you... This is very important to me."

"I have your weapons as well," replied Dumas, pleased by her happiness and joy. "Here, let me put it on for you." Reaching for it, he waited as she brushed away the hair from her neck and he slowly put it on for her. "There. I must say that it looks very good on you. Bats are actually my favorite animals you know."

Hearing this, Talim tilted her head in amused surprise. "Raphael was also very fond of bats as well. How strange... you two seem very similar to each other. If I couldn't read the wind, I would have thought that you were him. Even your voices sound very similar."

"The wind around me?"

The priestess nodded. "Everyone has a unique wind around them. That's how I can tell you're not him."

"Oh." Dumas couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Was the wind around him different because he parted from a piece of his soul and became Soul Edge's host?

Breathing in the fragrant smell of the flowers, Talim smiled at him sweetly and reached for his hand. "I want to do something for you, for being so kind to me."

He quirked an eyebrow in amusement and leaned alittle closer to her. "Oh? What do you have in mind my pretty storm maiden?"

"It's a song I've been working on. There used to be another song that represented me and Raphael but when I thought about it, it wasn't truly ours. It belonged to the storm maiden named Ria and her love for she was the one who made it." Talim breathed in deeply and smiled. "This new song will be full of new hope and new memories. I plan to sing it to Raphael when I see him again but no one has heard it yet and I'm worried it might not be... good enough. Can you be the judge of that for me?" asked Talim.

"I always love to hear you sing. Have you thought of a name for the song?" His heart pounded with excitement at hearing this song she had been saving for him and he gently squeezed her hand.

"It's called The Breeze At Dawn. For I am the wind and sun and I will save him from the dark of the night... and together, we shall look upon a new dawn and a new beginning." Closing her eyes, she began to sing and it was if the very earth was listening for nothing stirred, not even the air itself.

La to eh hawoe nada ba (The stars watches from above)

Ka no to meai fo lea sei lei (While the wind sings around us)

Hanowei lako lea fo lea sie lei (How lovely it sings for us)

Rakna ko lo ma sei oh (Just open your eyes and listen)

Ma a ehh deaa (To the lovely voice)

Fo la... hako na le aaahhh... soeii (That calls... for you so from far away...my love)

Hai yo na noko ei... (Can you hear it now...)

Sa kano eh to la (My voice calls out for you)

Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)

Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)

Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)

Esa kano ei to la (And hold on to them)

Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)

Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)

Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)

Naomea! Naomea! (Forever! Forever!)

Na kana cosay (We'll be together)

Laomea naka na toro (Our love will last for an eternity)

Cola se leai fa ohlei ni ma... ma no ei (I make this promise with all my heart... with all my love)

Sa kano eh to la (My voice calls out for you)

Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)

Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)

Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)

Esa kano ei to la (And hold on to them)

Bre naka lo eseh ela (The breeze of dawn has finally come)

Na fo la toe ei couh la (A new day has arrive for us at last)

Fola kano eto hano (Now take my hand)

Naomea! Naomea! (Forever! Forever!)

Na kana cosay (We'll be together)

Laomea naka na toro (Our love will last for an eternity)

Cola se leai fa ohlei ni ma... ma no ei... (I make this promise with all my heart... with all my love...)

Talim put a hand to her heart as the song was near its finish. Her soft voice echoed through the garden and it warmed Dumas's heart when he heard the emotion in it and the wind gently brushed her hair back from her face to reveal a simply peaceful and loving expression.

La to eh hawoe nada ba (The stars watches from above)

Ka no to meai fo lea sei lei (While the wind sings around us)

Hanowei lako lea fo lea sie lei (How lovely it sings for us)

Rakna ko lo ma sei oh (Just open your eyes and listen)

Ma a ehh deaa (To the lovely notes)

Fo la... hako na le aaahhh... soeii (That calls... for you so from far away...my love)

Hai yo na noko ei... (Can you hear it now...)

"What do you think?" Embarrassed, Talim began fiddling with the fabric of dress when he didn't say anything. "I know you can't understand it. Only Raphael would be able to... But-"

She stopped when he said, "Would you sing it for me once more my dear?"

"I-I... of course. If you insist," stammered Talim as she heard his wavering voice.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes as she began singing again. "Talim... oh how I've missed you."

* * *

><p>Watching her take her medicine again that night, he bid her good night and tucked the blankets around her and as usual, she was asleep in seconds as the strong drugs took effect. But instead of returning to his recliner, he kneeled down at the edge of the bed and leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. Perhaps he should just tell her that he was Raphael so that they could truly be together and get married. But once again, a deep sense of shame rose in him when he thought about how she would react if she found out what he has done all these years...Did she love him or the world more? He stroked her cheeks and remembered the warmth and acceptance she had shown him when they first met. Even though he had attacked her, she still saved him...<p>

His fingers traced her small neck and whispered, "Sure purity... and untainted innocence." He rolled a lock of her dark green hair around his finger and gazed at her thoughtfully. "I love your kindness and generosity Talim. But at the same time, it makes it so much more difficult for you and I to be together. I don't understand you sometimes my love. Power and riches are all yours if you accept me ideal world and become my queen." But he knew in his heart that Talim had never cared about those things. She loved him for who he is... not what he has. It was a strange charm that she had and it made her very dear to him. But would she still love him after she knows the truth about him? Looking over at the moon glowing up in the night sky; he thought sadly, "The moon is bright... but its pale light differs from the sun whose warmth and light gives life. Are we too different from each other to be together? I love her... but... does she love me or the world more? Who will she choose in the end?"

* * *

><p><em>In my heart and in my soul, I will always keep you with me even though we are separated from each other. Until we meet again, I will wait until I can sing for you our new song for a new and better beginning of our journey together.<em>

_Here I am beside you, and yet you do not know it. But will you still wish to be with me, when you realize that our story is much more different from what you had imagined._


	13. Tira's Cruel Actions

Three days later...

After re-bandaging her burns once again, he sighed at how slowly it was healing. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more Talim. And your eyes..." He glanced up at the bandages covering them and said, "Perhaps I should try something different."

Resting against the plump pillows that varied in range of soft yellow and snow white fabrics, she shook her head. "You've done alot for me. After all, if it wasn't for you, I would have died. But tell me, how did you save me?"

He swallowed nervously as he tried to think of a sufficient lie. "I... I am a very powerful and rich man but I was still unable to stop them for executing you. So I merely disguised myself and used my powers to save you. Things were rather chaotic when some invaders from the Ottoman Empire charged into the city so I managed to save you without too much mishaps. "

"Did you hurt anyone while saving me?" asked Talim, reflecting back to the night where she was almost executed.

"N-No. I mean... No one died. I merely inflicted a few cuts and other injuries on the soldiers as I escaped with you," Graf Dumas replied uncomfortably. He wondered why she had decided to question him. After all, he was pretty sure he hid the evidence very well. She couldn't possibly know about the bloody massacre."Why do you ask about the methods used to save you?" Dumas questioned warily.

Talim held a hand to her heart and the transparent pieces of fabric attached to the dress fluttered at her touch. "My abilities have been suppressed by Soul Edge's powers. So, if I have to guess, some of your powers may have leaked into me somehow."

"Are you alright?"

He immediately moved closer to her in concern but she gave him a reassuring smile as she felt him near her. "Yes. It's just that... I am now limited to reading the wind. I can't use it in combat."

Dumas sighed in relief and said, "There's no need to. I'll protect you."

"I can't stay with you forever my friend," Talim said softly. "I have to continue my journey to search for Raphael, Amy, Pyrrha and I have to save the malfested who are out there as well."

"Talim." He held up one of her hand and stared down at the gold silk sheets nervously. His ruby eyes looked at the delicate priestess protectively, not wanting her to go and risk her safety out there. And to be apart from once more, would pain him deeply. His grip tightened slightly. "What if... I... What if I said that I don't want to let you go?"

Blood rushed to Talim's head as she heard that and she immediately withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry but I only see you as a friend. If I had done something to make you misunderstand, then please forgive me. I didn't mean to. Besides..." She held a hand to her heart and whispered, "I cannot love you. Raphael has my heart and that will never change. So please, let's just be friends."

"You misunderstood me," lied Dumas, feeling heartbroken and elated at the same time when he heard that she still loved him. But not knowing that he was sitting right before her. Clearing his throat, he replied, "You have become one of my dearest friend. As a malfested and a rather cold man, I do not have many that I can actually trust. I have been very lonely... Life as a malfested is a life filled with... rejection and disappointments."

She heard the pain in his voice and she knew that he must have been through alot. With a gentle smile, she replied, "I won't reject you." Opening her arms, she hugged the man sitting in front of her tightly and was saddened by the fact this was all she could do for him. She could hear him let out a surprised sound at the embrace and she whispered, "I promise you that I will come back after I find them. And no matter what happens, you will always be held in my highest regard."

"Talim." Wrapping his arms around her, he rubbed the side of his face against her hair and wished that these peaceful days could last forever. Sitting on the golden bed with her in his arms; it was all he could wish for. His lips brushed her hair and moved down to her ear. "It's a promise then? You'll never leave me right?

For his question, Talim nodded and replied, "No matter who or how many people reject you. I will never do that because..." Talim hesitated slightly as she replied, "You have done so much for me and I owe you my life. To me, you are very important." Letting him go, she said, "Never forget that even though you are a malfested, it does not make you a monster or a bad person. I have faith and I believe that you are a kind and strong man and if you show the world the kindness you have shown me, you will be accepted one day."

At that, he merely answered, "You are too naive and hopelessly ignorant. The world is dark and cruel and the only way to survive in it is to become stronger and protect yourself. No one else will do it for you and everyone in this world is selfish and greedy."

"You shouldn't judge everyone like that. Everyone makes mistakes and no one is perfect. You must look past that and believe in the world we are living in," pleaded Talim gently, hoping that he'll forgive those who hurt him and let his past wounds heal.

Kissing her on the hand, he withdrew and said, "I know you are a good person my dear. And that's why I appreciate you. But as for the rest of this world, they do not deserve my mercy or compassion. Now, I'm afraid I'll have to leave you for a few hours. I have things that I need to take care of."

When she heard the door closed, Talim sighed sorrowfully. She had met too many malfested who let hatred destroy their lives and she did not want to see him walk down such a dark and unforgiving road. "Just like Raphael..." whispered Talim sadly, as she put a hand on her medallion. "Amy, Raphael, where are you? I miss you both so much."

* * *

><p>Opening his doors, he was about to greet Talim since he had been in his study the whole day but he quickly stopped when he noticed that she was praying. Used to this, he was silent as he closed the doors shut and opened the window so that the wind could come in. Seeing her lips curl into a smile, he smiled as well. Gazing up at the rainy night sky, he breathed in deeply and listened to the drops of water hitting the ground as he waited for her to finish. After awhile, she finally spoke up and he walked over and sat on the bed. Pulling back the dark blue canopy, he tied it and leaned against the bed post. "You look troubled, is something wrong my dear?"<p>

Talim made a graceful gesture and motioned to the wind flowing through the window. "My bird hasn't returned to me for quite some time now. I'm worried about it.. I also have friends who were expecting me and they haven't heard from me in awhile." Siegfried, Hilde and Hwang... she hoped that Alun would return to her soon so that she could give them the message that she was alright.

Dumas looked at her in surprise. Ah, her pet bird. He remembered her telling him about the thing seventeen years ago and he was alittle astonished that it lived for this long. Trying to reassure her, he said, "I'm sure your bird will be back soon. And your friends will understand that sometimes, people can be alittle delayed on their journeys and such."

Talim put a hand to her heart and replied, "I hope so. They're very dear to me and it makes me feel very guilty if they're worried about me while I'm here."

He smiled. "Always thinking about others, you're such a sweetheart."

Talim shyly twiddled with the blankets in her hands. The room was warm despite the fact that it had just rained outside and she idly traced the stitching on her blanket. Things were so peaceful and safe right now while she was with this mysterious friend. But out there... Talim remembered the chaos that was threatening Europe and grew downcast.

Dumas noticed the drop of her pink lips. "Talim, what's the matter?"

"It is a most troubled time we're currently living in." Talim tucked her legs behind her and sat there with a mellow posture. "Patroklos told me that there will soon be a war between the Holy Roman and Ottoman Empire." She sighed sadly. "War is a horrible thing and Graf Dumas is wrong in trying to wage such a pointless fight against the Ottoman Empire."

Dumas grew agitated as he realized that she saw him in a horrible sort of light. What did she know? He was under orders and he had to protect his position. Only by winning battles and keeping his political alliances, can he hope to succeed and gain even more power. In a slightly irritated voice, he said, "Those who are strong survives, and those who are weak should perish; that is the natural way of the world. I am part of the Holy Roman Empire and I believe that what Dumas is doing is right. He is merely eliminating a threat and making our empire stronger."

"That is wrong," Talim stated quietly, thinking about all the destruction she has seen when armies clashed against one another. "People live in peace and freedom and no other country or empire should rule over everyone else. When the Spanish and the Portuguese came to our land... they forced us to change and live by their ways. I don't want to anymore people live in fear my friend."

He turned away and his voice was clipped as he replied, "You are deluded Talim. Only the strong survive and those who are weak, only have themselves to blame. This world will be reunited, under one strong ruler who will correct the errors and ways of this world. And Dumas... is that man."

Talim was greatly saddened by his words. "Graf Dumas is walking down a very dark path that will ruin many lives. A generation of orphans and widows will be raised from this needless bloodshed..." She reached over and put a gentle hand on his warm hand, being able to sense where it was even without her eyesight. "Can you not see that what he's doing is wrong? How can you side with him? He's conducting a purge to get rid of you and the malfested."

"It's actually all a lie."

Talim's mouth opened in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"The purge is actually a way to save the malfested and kill those humans who wish our deaths." He grabbed Talim's hand as she withdrew it and he said, "I know what Dumas is doing. By his hands, he rescued a hundred malfested from an army that was hunting us down like animals. To save us, he eliminated all of those humans who were after us. To you, is he a monster or a hero?"

"I... I..." She winced slightly at his tight grip and she was also slightly fearful of him. He had never sounded so cold before. And he had always been gentle with her until now. His grip was strong and it bit into her skin as she tried to pull away. "You're hurting me. Let me go."

"Answer me and I'll let you go," demanded Dumas, impatient to hear what she though of him.

Talim drew inward and whispered, "My friend, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself-"

"I want an answer from you right now," he interrupted rudely.

A frightened sound escape her lips when she heard how cold he was.

At that moment, Dumas realized what he was doing and his grip loosened. He drew back with an apologetic expression and murmured, "I... I'm sorry Talim." He looked at the red mark around her wrist and whispered, "I never meant to hurt you." He move in close to her and held her red wrist delicately. "Please forgive me."

Talim was relieved that he seemed to be back to his old self. "It's alright, I think your emotions just got the best of you at that moment." She gave him a reassuring smile and said, "I'm alright. And as for your question..." Talim pulled her hand back and rubbed it absentmindedly as she thought of an answer. Finally, she replied, "To the humans, he is a monster who has taken many lives. But in the eyes of the malfested, he is a hero for he has saved them. In my eyes..." Talim said wisely, "I think that he wouldn't have to make such choices if we lived in a different world."

Her words did not reject nor embrace him and he asked her once more for her opinion. "Talim, do you accept Dumas for what he's doing? He is responsible for saving many of the malfested and through his guidance, many of them have found a new purpose and reason for living even though we have been shunned and rejected by the rest of the world."

Talim stayed quiet for a few moment before shaking her head. "It is wrong to sacrifice anyone to save someone. In my heart, I want to save everyone."

Hearing that, Dumas got off the bed with a sad expression on his face. "Sometimes... not everyone can be saved my dear. Remember that." It seems that is still wasn't time that he tell her he was both Raphael and Dumas. He turned to leave when he suddenly heard her call for him.

"Wait." Talim reached out for him with her hands and when she felt him hold on to them, she held them tightly. "Please promise me that you won't take part in the purge. If you wish to save the malfested, there are other ways. Please..."

Hearing her plead with him like this, he looked away and said slowly, "For the future of the malfested. I believe that what Dumas is doing is right. But for your sake..." He kissed her hands gently before letting go. "I will think about it. Now my dear, it's time for your medicine."

* * *

><p>He strolled around in his garden and looked at the flowers without much interest as the cool breeze touched his exposed skin. The rain had stopped but the ground was wet and his boots squelched into the dense green grass as he walked and his loose red shirt flapped slightly from the wind. Slowly, he took out a small shard of Soul Edge he had taken from his study and stared at it. "What should I do if Talim continues to disagree with my methods?"<p>

**"******She is foolish to believe that everyone can be saved Raphael. You should rid her of such thoughts. The priestess is still ignorant to the ways of the world. The malfested will never find happiness until they have their own world. You know that. It's what you've been fighting for after all these years."****

He sat down at a garden table and looked dejectedly up at the moon. "I do not wish to make her unhappy. She wants those wretched humans to live and she wants a world where there's no more discrimination... I want her to be happy."

**"******Have you forgotten about your daughter? You and her are a malfested! You can't show any mercy to those humans! Those inferior beings have cause you and all of the malfested so much pain. They cannot be forgiven!" Soul Edge shimmered with a sinister red light and said, "********Remember your pain. Remember all the sufferings the malfested have gone through. Those humans do not deserve any mercy... Rend them apart! Reap their souls! And give them what they deserve! Death is their just reward, don't you agree?" ****

"Death is their just reward?" His eyes flashed red for a few seconds and he stared up at the sky. Finally, a cruel smile lit his face. "Ahh but of course. The perfect solution, I've finally realized it." Standing up, he laughed triumphantly. "All those humans... must be exterminated."

**"Yes Raphael... have you finally realized how deluded that priestess is?"**

"Do not insult her Soul Edge. It's thanks to her, that I remember what I'm fighting for. But I admit... I was alittle silly back then." He got off the garden chair and strolled over to his red rose bushes. "Humph. I can't believe I wanted to use Soul Calibur to make everyone into mindless puppets so that there will be no more hate so that Talim's vision of a perfect world can come true. I must have been out of my mind! Can you imagine how ridiculous such a world would have been?" He shuddered and shook his head. "Talim, Amy and I would be surrounded by living dolls for the rest of our lives! Disgusting!"

**Soul Edge's shard glimmered alittle brighter. "What do you have in mind for your new world then?"**

"What Talim wants is a world without discrimination. She doesn't want the humans and malfested to fight anymore. So..." His eyes flashed red as he said, "There will be no more humans. I will kill them all."

**But surely, the priestess will object to that plan of yours.**

He looked up at the night sky shining down on him."She will have to choose. The malfested or the humans? Me or the world? Besides... it's better this way. If those humans die, they'll have eternal rest in the spiritual world. That's their salvation and that can be their world." His hand curled into a fist as he gestured to the heavens above. "But this world is mine. All mine! And it will be rebuilt the way I see fit!"

**"******Ahahaha... but I must say... I really do like this wish of yours."****

"Good, this partnership is working quite splendidly I must say." Turning away, he left the garden to retired for the night. Yes... Those humans meaningless and pitiful existence will soon end. He will let death give them their peaceful slumber. For his new world... he will kill them all."

"Oh Raphy! Oh goody! You're still alive and kicking!"

Dark clouds blocked out the light of the moon and a chill penetrated the air as a few ravens cawed and landed on the branches of his trees and looked down with glaringly red eyes.

Dumas turned around at the sound of that irritating voice and he snarled hatefully, "You... how did you-" But he stopped when he saw her bloody ring blade. She was sitting on a tree branch of his apple tree and blood decorated her weapon and clothes. In her hands, she held a dead soldier by the scruff of his neck and she tossed the body down at him.

Leaping down, she strolled towards him casually while putting on a coy expression. "It was nothing really. I just danced around and chopped off a few limbs as they tried to get me." She put a hand on her hip and shook her head at him. "My my, the humans were as slow as a turtle! And your malfested soldiers weren't much better. Did you actually train them? Because mine are much better..."

He merely narrowed his eyes at her. "How dare you show your face here. I shall make sure that you will not leave in one piece. Voldo!"

At his master's command, Voldo leaped out faithfully from the shadows and hissed at Tira and at her new ally.

A small girl about ten years old with curly blonde hair smiled and her deep blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Do you want to play with me?" Snapping her fingers, white strings came out from her fingers and attached themselves to the dead corpse Tira had tossed down. Moving her fingers, she controlled the body and made it walk over to her. A cold wind made her short white dress flap in the air and she blinked at him with her big blue eyes.

Dumas looked at her with cold eyes. "How old are you?"

"Me? I am going to be twenty seven this year." The young girl immediately pouted. "My body is that of a child forever... I will never grow up and no one will ever accept me. They all laughed... or shunned me." Her eyes flashed red for a second as she smiled. "I hate them all."

Dumas snapped at Tira, "What have you done to her!"

Tira looked surprised and she pointed to herself. "Me? I didn't do anything to little Laura. I just let her natural instincts take over." Tira giggled and said demurely, "I have alot of the malfested under my command actually... hehe heheh ehehehehe." Playing with her white and purple pigtails, Tira smiled. Pyrrha was not the only malfested she had seduced and gathered. There were many more of them under her command and she was only bidding her time until they were ready. Glancing over at her hated enemy, Tira said, "Unlike your soldiers whom you train daily so that they can control themselves, mine are ruled by their instincts. It's so much funner, don't you agree?"

"How dare you!" shouted Dumas. Those who were malfested were in constant danger of warping into monsters if they let the evil energy in the bodies take full reign. Tira had let her minions do whatever they want and now they were totally vulnerable to hatred and bloodlust. They were now nothing more than monstrous killing machines. His own people powers were slightly less powerful but they didn't have to fear for their sanity as he trained them. "Tira! You monster! I'll kill you right here and now! Guards!" The guards that were still in the house rushed out and Dumas said, "Erase them from my sight."

Laura and his soldiers engaged in vicious combat while Tira howled with delight. "Ah! As impatient as always Raphy. But I'm not really here to fight you. I came here for the priestess."

"You will not touch her!" The shard in his hand glowed and Soul Edge, in it's phantom form materialized in his hand. His eyes glowed red and his voice deepened. **"Out of my sight. Filthy cur!" **

"Haha! Show me what you got." Leaping into the air, Tira skated her ring blade towards him and her eyes sparkled with delight as he blocked the blow and the two traded a few moves back and forth. Sparks flew down the length of their blade and Tira cut at the soldiers who dared intervened in their battle. When another soldier fell, she leaped backward from Nightmare's last attack and turned into her gloomy mood. "Where's the real Soul Edge? That is just a piece of its powers."

**"I don't have to answer to you. Begone!" Dealing two vertical strikes, he readied himself for a low attack but Tira dodged it.**

"Hmph. This is a waste of time... I can't believe my jolly side wanted to come all the way here for this," drawled Tira, draping her ring blade over her shoulder. "She just wanted to let you know that the new host for Soul Edge is doing splendidly well. Heh. You should start counting your days Raphael. It's not going to last much longer."

**He said dryly, "You came all this way just to tell me that?"**

"Not quite. My jolly side also wanted to give the priestess a little present. Here, you can give this to her." Tira took something out and chucked it at him.

**Catching it, he looked down in disgust. "A dead bird? What is the meaning of this?"**

With Tira's unstable mental state, she turned back into her jolly side and giggled. "It's no ordinary bird. It's her bird! Now, I really like animals but that stupid thing pecked me! And since it belonged to her, I didn't really like it. That's just a way of giving her a message really..." Let out a loud cackle, she said, "Tell her I'll kill everyone around her one by one. Her bird was only the first one to go. Well then, it's time to get going! Bye bye Raph!"

**"Get her!"**

"Now my pretties!" Letting out a shrill whistle, many of Tira's new watchers cawed and came forth. Dark feathers flew everywhere and when Dumas could see again, she and her companion was gone.

**"Damn you Tira!" He looked at the orange size white bird in his hand and his face was grim. "Double the guards! A few of you can go and search this city! Everyone else, be on your guard! If you find her, cut her throat open for me."**

Deep in her medicated sleep, Talim whimpered slightly as an ill wind came through the opened window. Her hands unconsciously tightened around the bedsheets and even though it was a warm night, Talim felt ice cold.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

"Talim. Wake up my dear." Dumas smiled slightly as Talim huddled down into the blankets Behind his back, he held a large bouquet of lilies that he had picked for her himself. After the events of last night, he wanted to apologize to her for her hurting her. And ever since Tira appeared, he felt even more protective over her. Bright sunlight flooded the room with it's warmth and light and it almost banished all of his fears and worries. He brushed her cheek gently and whispered, "I won't let her hurt you...dearest."

That familiar word nudged Talim awake and she slowly turned her head towards the sound. "What did you just called me?"

"I... I said that you were my dearest friend. That's all. Oh, and I have something for you." Taking out the flowers, he handed them over to Talim and added, "These are my way of apologizing for what happened last night. I hope you'll forgive me."

Even though she couldn't see, she held them flowers in her arms tenderly and traced the petal. Inhaling the sweet scent, she smiled. "Lilies... they're my favorite. Thank you very much my friend. And I forgive you of course."

Hearing this, he felt his heart lighten up and was glad she wasn't angry with him. "Thank you Talim. Now, I need to take care of some important matters so I must leave you for now." He gave her a chaste kiss on the hand and turned to leave.

"Wait. Can you stay with me alittle longer?"

Dumas stopped for a moment and looked at her in puzzlement for the sudden request. He had matters that he needed to attend to but how can he refuse her when she was openly asking him to stay with her. Strolling over, he picked her up and said, "Let's sit in front of the fireplace to keep warm. You were shivering last night Talim. Forgive me for forgetting to close the window."

She smiled and shook her head. "No matter how cold the room may be, I feel warm inside knowing that you're there to protect me."

He looked at her lovingly. "You are correct. I will always protect you, no matter what." Settling her down on the white fur fug before the fire, he noticed her radiant smile as they enjoyed each other's company. "You look very beautiful when you smile Talim."

She blushed and said shyly, "It's hard not to smile when you're always here to talk to me and keep me company. I'm very grateful for your friendship..."

Hearing that, he wrap one arm around her shoulder in a friendly gesture. To be perfectly honest, he was doing his best to restrain himself from pulling her down on the white fur rug and kissing her and touching her slender body. But after seventeen years, he could wait alittle longer. And he had a feeling Talim would still insist on waiting for their wedding day even if she found out that he was Raphael. Thinking about it, he chuckled.

They sat there in silence and listened to the crackling fireplace and enjoyed the warmth from the fire and from each other's presence. Talim breathed in the smell of his cologne as he continued draping his arm around her shoulder and he continued to hold her close. What was this feeling? It made her feel safe and he... felt so familiar. The fabric of his silk red shirt brushed her bare shoulders as he adjusted it and she fidget slightly. "My friend, what is your ethnicity?"

"I am French," he replied hesitantly.

Hearing that, Talim slowly asked, "What is the color of your hair and eyes?"

"Blonde... and my eyes are red. A common trait many malfested have." Seeing that she was going to ask some more, he merely put a finger on her soft lips and lied, " I am not who you think I am. Besides, you would be able to tell by just reading the wind around me. Correct?"

Disappointed, Talim replied,"You're... right. I'm sorry for this."

He stroked her hair and said, "I know it must have been painful for you all these years. But I believe that you and and Raphael will be together again."

Talim's lips quivered and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just want to make sure he's alright. It's all my fault that he and Amy got separated. I killed him... and because of that, Amy tried to get Soul Edge to revive him. I am at fault for everything."

He shook his head and shushed her as the memories returned to him. "You managed to bring him back. And it was his fault for losing control like that. You did what you thought was best for him. Talim... he took a piece of your soul and you nearly died. And if it wasn't for you, Amy would have died. But thanks to you, she's alive and is somewhere in this world. Stop blaming yourself for everything. Everything will work out in the end." Letting her go, he smiled and said, "How about a story to cheer my beautiful lady up. What do you think?"

Talim shook her head. "My friend, the reason I asked you to stay with me today is so that I can recount my experiences with the the malfested over seventeen years. I want you to live life to the fullest and enjoy the love from your loved ones. Many malfested... could not let go of their hatred and it destroyed them in the end. I don't want to see that happen to you."

"This world is cold and those inferior humans all deserve to burn in hell. How many unjust deaths and sorrows have they wrought on us? We, the malfested, will never forget and we will never forgive." He looked at the fireplace and his lips was thin as his hatred for the world flared up inside him.

Saddened that he was still the same as last night, she gently said, " Then hate me as well. For I am just as human as they are."

"Talim..." He tilted her head up slightly and replied, " You are different from them and you're also part storm maiden. And those wretched humans almost killed you. How can you defend them?"

She drew back from his touch. "Although I am part storm maiden, I am still human. Everyone in my village also have powers but the fact doesn't change that we're human." She touched her cheek and remembered the stone that was thrown at her during her execution. "They did not hurt me out of malice. They were just afraid...And I forgive them because of that." When he didn't say anything, she continued. "I love this world very much. The blue skies,green forest, deep oceans and majestic mountains along with all the people who live in this world. Many of the humans you despise are actually risking their lives to save the malfested."

"Only a small portion are like you. If I do meet these friends of yours, I'll spare them."

Talim could tell that her words did not seem to be getting through to him. So she communicated with her touch instead. Slowly, she leaned towards him and reached forward.

His eyes widened slightly when he felt her hand on his chest. It moved upward until it rested directly on his heart. Her other hand held his in a comforting grip and she said, "We're all the same. Humans or malfested, we all laugh when we're happy and weep when we're sad. Hate between the malfested have caused much pain and scars. But I know it's possible to move on and understand each other."

He removed her hand gently and answered, "Some wounds will never heal. Scars will remain."

"Then I will help you move past those scars," replied Talim firmly.

At that, his eyes softened and he stayed quiet for a few seconds before holding her hand up and kissing it. "Sometimes it feels rather unreal... that I could have met you." Standing up, he pulled her up and said, "I'm afraid I must leave you now. But I'll be back to check up on you later."

* * *

><p>Out in the bustling city, Dampierre rubbed his hands together slyly and grinned at the mansion a few feet away from him. They were in the rich part of Odenburg and very few people were walking around. Only fancy carriages moved along the nicely decorated street with it's trimmed trees, elegant houses and flowers. But from a distance, a grand manor stood apart on it's own, hidden by a wall and the steps leading to the place was protected by a beautiful gate while two guards stood ready at attention. "Gisele, Alphard, Ludovigo, I hope you're ready. We're going to be infiltrating Graf Dumas's mansion today."<p>

* * *

><p>Maxi's Corner<p>

Maxi shook his head at the T.V screen in Zasalamel's living room. Lexia, Natsu, and Xiba were also sitting on the comfy red couches and they were watching this in the dark. "God. How many times must Raphael come up with 'a new world'. Sheesh. His ideas keep getting crazier and crazier."

Munching on some popcorns, Xiba said, "Maybe he eats weird food and it's affecting his brain."

Beside him, Leixia rolled her eyes. "You piggy, that is such a dumb idea."

Natsu shook her head at the two. "You dummies, it's obviously Soul Edge that's making him crazy."

"But he has a piece of Talim's soul inside him," said Leixia.

"Maybe it's weakening?" suggested Xiba, popping more popcorns into his mouth. "Hmmm... I wonder what will happen with that funny moustache man. You know, going into the mansion and all."

Maxi shrugged. "Who knows. But if you want to know..." He flashed a grin at the audience. "Tune for next time. Thank you for the great reviews, Thalie and diegofu, glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Lexia here," he glanced over to Leixia. "Enjoyed stamping pretty hearts all over it."

Lexia gushed, "The last chapter was so beautiful that it made me and everyone else cried. Look! Even Algol cried!" And she showed a picture of Algol, crying on his throne while sitting in front of a giant T.V screen in Astral Chaos.

Natsu stared at the picture for a moment before saying, "I don't believe it! He's naked!"

"No Natsu. He's just... under-dressed, " said Maxi quietly, wondering why the Hero King wanted to dress like that in the first place. "Well, until next time. See you later." And the four waved good-bye to the audience.


	14. Deceiving Dampierre

"You're our new servants?" asked a soldier suspiciously, guarding the doors to Graf Dumas's splendid manor.

"Correct." Dampierre dusted off his black uniform and grinned at the soldier. Behind him, Giselle was dressed as the maid and his other two henchman were wearing their uniforms as well. "We apologize for coming late but my dear friend here..." Dampierre pointed to Ludovigo, his skinny and blonde henchmen. "His mother died so we had to attend to her funeral. Anyway my good sir, here are the papers that stated that we have been hired." Handing over the fake papers, Dampierre smirked as they were allowed into the manor and away from the hot sun glaring down on them. The head servant showed them around the beautiful mansion and started explaining to them about their duties for the first few hours until they were left alone to attend to their new chores.

"Hey boss, are we really going to do this?" asked Alphard, looking at a lovely painting of a field of roses. His bushy eyebrows rose up in admiration and he lumbered around to see the entirety of the huge sitting room with its splendid paintings and comfortable sofas.

"Of course we are. Do you know how much money I owe Hilde?" He shudder at the thought of having to pay her back all that money. Clapping his hands together, he said snidely,"But I'm going to see if I can kill two birds with one stone..."

After a thorough investigation that had cost him alot of time and money, he found out that Graf Dumas was currently at Odenburg and that Talim had somehow escaped her execution during the chaos when the some rebels and invaders from the Ottoman Empire attacked. While wandering around the city to search for her, imagine his surprise when he met one of the servants who was out shopping for women's clothes and after alot of smooth talk, he noticed some very interesting points.

Apparently, the graf had spent alot of times in his bedrooms these days and sometimes, one could hear a woman singing. All of the servants believed that their lord was smitten with a new mistress and for some reason, he didn't want anyone to know. That might have been a reason why not many people knew that he was even in Odenburg. After searching the entire city for Talim, Dampierre was starting to wonder if this mysterious woman could possibly be her.

Reasoning amongst themselves, Ludovigo raised his skinny arms up in confusion. "But the graf is the one conducting the purge to rid the world of the malfested. Wouldn't he assume that Talim is one? Since she has wind powers and all?"

"And she was going to be executed because everyone thought she was one as well," added Alphard.

Dampierre only sighed at their stupidity. "My good gentleman... after everything I've taught you, I thought you would be smarter then this." Striking out a leg, Dampierre ran a hand up his legs in mock seduction. "A man still has urges you know. We can all agree that Talim is very lovely right?" The two nodded dumbly and Dampierre continued. "It's not too far-fetched to believe that the graf might have fallen for her. So just to make sure, we're going to investigate. As for how the plan goes, leave it all up to me and just follow my orders." Dampierre was grinning from ear to ear on how much profit he could reap if he played his cards right. It was time to use those lock picking skills once more...

When their boss strode off, Gisele, Ludovigo and Alphard huddled together and Alphard said, "Do you think we should just cause a huge disturbance and run into the room and check out if the woman is Talim? And then grab her?"

"Are you stupid?" hissed Gisele. "Do you want to be executed by the graf if we get caught?"

"What do you three think you're doing?" Dumas said coldly as he noticed the three slacking off. When they quickly bowed and apologized, he arched an eyebrow at them. They didn't seem familiar at all but then again, he never paid much attention to the servants. "I'm not paying you three to chit chat when there's plenty of chores to take care of."

"We-we're sorry my lord," stammered Ludovigo nervously as the tall man narrowed his eyes. "We'll get to work immediately."

Dumas snapped, "Then get a move on it." The three jumped and hastily ran out of there and he cast a final disdaining glance at them before heading to his study to take care of some papers.

* * *

><p>Three hours later...<p>

Talim tilted her head up as the door opened. "I thought you said you had things you needed to take care of my friend. Why are you back so soon? It's only been a few hours."

Dumas smiled slightly. "I finished my work earlier than expected; but now I can spend the rest of the day with you my dear. Here, I've brought a classic fairytale for you. I thought you might enjoy it."

"What is it called?" asked Talim as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

Straining to hear what they were doing in there, Alphard continued sweeping back and forth in the front of the door. But he could barely hear anything since the walls and doors were so thick. Curse it!

"It is called The Little Mermaid. I hope you'll like it."

Talim's pink mouth opened in surprise. "I know that story. Ceana was a daughter of the Ancient of Water who fell in love with a human in the human world. It's supposed to be a happy tale. Unlike the storm maiden Ria..." Talim added quietly. "Oh! But a storm maiden does appear in the story."

"Well then, it looks like it's your turn to entertain me," laughed Dumas, putting the book on the side table.

Talim smile at him innocently and nodded. "But first, do you have a hairbrush? My hair is alittle tangled since I haven't brush it in two weeks."

He looked at her long hair carefully. "Hmmm... I think you'll need to wash your hair as well."

"I guess that wouldn't be a bad idea," agreed Talim hesitantly. She had really wanted to wash herself but she wasn't allowed to get her burns wet. All she could do was wet a towel and wipe the parts that weren't covered in bandages.

Dumas got off the bed and said, "I'll prepare the water for you then. Oh, and I'll get your old outfit as well." Stepping out of his room, he immediately slammed the door shut when he saw Alphard. "What do you think you're doing?"

A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as Dumas glared at him. "Sir! I.. I was just sweeping." He backed away and sweeped with renew vigour. Giving the graf a forced smile, he hoped he would be able to get away with this one. Too bad he didn't notice that he was heading towards the stairs. "Ahhhh!"

Dumas quirked an eyebrow as the burly man bounced down the stairs like a fat ball. It was kind of amusing though. When Alphard rolled to a stop, he drawled, "I'll let it go since I am in a pleasant mood. But... do not come near this door. Ever. Again. Understand?"

* * *

><p>After awhile, he glanced up as Talim exited the bathroom on shaky legs. She was back in her traditional outfit before the execution and he had to admit, she looked much more comfortable garbed in her old attire. He glanced at the symbol on her hat and smiled. It was the same symbol that marked her as his lady seventeen years ago. Getting up from his recliner, he carried her to the bed and noted that she smelled like lilies. He did put alot of petals in the bath and he was glad he did.<p>

"Do you have a brush?" asked Talim.

He smiled and reached for the brush. "Why don't you tell me the story while I brush you hair? There is quite a few tangles in it that would be difficult for you to untangle."

Talim shook her head shyly. "I can do it myself my friend."

"But I insist," he said smoothly as he began brushing her silky green tresses. He loved the feel of her hair in his hands as he gently brushed it out for her. Even after cutting away the burned ends, her hair was still quite long since it flowed to the middle of her back like a glorious waterfall.

Talim silently sighed at him. He was very dominering and bossy and he ignored her wishes quite a few times. But... she did appreciate the care and devotion he had shown her so she remained silent. Suddenly her mouth opened in surprise. What was Dampierre doing here? Talim shook her head slowly. "My friend... there is someone who is uninvited here at your mansion. It's best if you stay on your guard."

Hearing this, Dumas knew immediately that she must have sensed something from the wind. "Is... Is that so?"

Tilting her head, Talim murmured, "I do not know what he is after but he is outside our doors at this very moment."

At that, he quickly got off and rushed over to the doors, pushing it open, he looked around quickly but there was no one there. "It looks like he's gotten away," remarked Talim from her bed as she read the wind once more.

"I believe I might know who he is," said Dumas, closing the doors and returning to her side. "Humph. It looks like my dungeon will have a few more prisoners today.

Talim bit her lips in worry. "I do not get along very well with him but I doubt he's a threat so please don't hurt him or his companions. I believe that he's just searching for valuable information on you my friend. He tries to ally himself with powerful men alot of the times and no doubt, he wishes to curry an alliance with you. I'm sure he has gifts for you but I'm positive that he's also looking for secrets that he might use against you."

Dumas narrowed his eyes at that. "This is unwanted trouble... and I cannot to look weak by showing such mercy to these intruders. However, I think I have an idea on how to draw him out and spare him from being punished."

Relieved by his words, Talim smiled. "Thank you."

Dumas grinned mischievously. "But you'll have to play your part as well my dear."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

Fiddling with his mustache Dampierre gestured to his henchman as they looked at the mansion they have been ordered out of earlier today. It was beyond strange and that meant something fishy was going on. Well, nothing was going to stop him from finding out this juicy secret that may be worth alot of money...

Drugging most of the guards, they stealthily invaded the place and crept around silently. They all went their separate ways to cover more ground and Dampierre glanced around at the rich Persian rugs, elegant sofa, heavy red tapestries and shining candles. Moon light streamed through many of the mansion windows and quietly, Dampierre heard music playing from the music room. Climbing up the elegant stairs, the con artist held his breath and sneaked over to the door before pushing it slightly open. Peeking in, he squinted hard.

Sensing Dampierre, Talim whispered to Dumas, who was playing on the white piano, that the plan was working. The beautiful room held many different instruments and the pale blue tapestries, along with the light of the stars and moon made it seem even more beautiful than usual. Only a few candles on their holders were lit so it was still quite dark.

"Ah, so our sneaky little friend has finally shown up," remarked Dumas. He wore a V-neck white shirt that had a bit of lace at the cuffs and once again, he wore his red mask and knee high black boots with black pants. Beside him, Talim was wearing her short green dress since she didn't want Dampierre to recognize her because of her traditional outfit.

Stopping, he sidled closer to her as they sat on the piano seat and replied quietly into her ear. "If you feel uncomfortable, feel free to tell me alright?" When she nodded hesitantly, he smiled. "Let's continue shall we." Leaning over her, he pretended to kiss her but he made sure one couldn't see anything really clearly if they were peeking in from the doors. His hand traveled to her small waist while the other one braced her neck and he made a fake sound of pleasure in his throat.

From the doors, Dampierre eyes widened. So the graf was smitten with some mysterious woman! But who was she? Was it Talim? He tried to see if her hair was green but there wasn't enough light to tell. When the graf stood up and picked up the slender woman in his arms, Dampierre scrambled away from the doors as fast as possible. Picking the locks of a spare bedroom, he hid behind it and when he was sure the graf walked past, he opened it slowly and sneaked a look. The woman's head was resting against the graf's shoulders and it was still quite hidden because of the shadows and her hair.

"He's still following us," whispered Talim softly as she planted a shy kiss on his cheek. Little did she know how much Dumas was enjoying this as he pecked her on the forehead and Talim smiled slightly. "I must say... I can't help but look forward to seeing how he'll react when we catch him. He's always the one doing the tricking and it'd be nice for him to be on the receiving end for once."

Dumas chuckled. "Then we'll have to put on a good show to con the master of deception." Seeing his opportunity, he held her alittle closer to him and rubbed his cheek against her soft hair longingly and inhaled the sweet scent of lilies.

Talim stiffen at this and her heart pounded. It felt strange to be held so close to a man other than Raphael. And her heart fluttered as his hands adjusted the weight under her knees and brushed her skin.

Noticing this, Dumas whispered, "Now now Talim. Remember, we're need to make this look as realistic as possible." Leaning down, his lips almost brushed against hers but he made sure that there was no contact as he pretended to kiss her. But this close, he felt rather excited as her breath caress his cheeks and he hungered for the taste of her mouth. Restraining himself, he asked, "Are you embarrassed?"

She nodded slightly. "I am quite embarrassed but this is one way that'll hurt my friend's pride more than his physical being. After all, I wouldn't want you or your soldiers to capture him and throw him into the dungeon."

"Whatever you say Talim. Ready for the next act?"As they arrived at his bedroom, he opened it with some trouble since he was carrying Talim as well. When it opened, he entered the room quickly and closed it shut with a loud bang.

From a short distance away, Dampierre eyes widened and he knew what the two were going to do. But he still didn't get a chance to see her face! He can't go back empty handed like this. Apparently, it was extremely difficult for anyone to come close to Dumas's bedroom and this was the best chance he'll have. Picking the lock, he opened it quietly and leaned his head in. Staring at the bed that was covered by the canopy, he saw the outline of a figure which looked like Dumas. Straining his ears, he heard something interesting.

From the bed, Talim huddled against the headboards and said, "Oh my lord... how awful it was of you to kidnap me like this."

With the light shining from the windows, Dumas knew that the man could see their shadows behind the canopy well enough so he pulled Talim into a tight embrace and said loudly, "My dear... you're so beautiful that I could not help it. You know that since I am from the Holy Roman Empire, your father would never allow me to have you." He caress the top of her smooth back and added, "You know that I love you very much my love."

"I know, replied Talim, adding a husky tone to her voice as he pretended to kiss her. "But my lord... my father has offered a grand reward for my return. If you return me, you'll become a very rich man."

Dampierre drooled at the sound of the reward and he leaned in alittle further to listen.

"Why would I need money? You're the only thing I need. My hunger can only be satisfied by you my love." With that Dumas pulled off his shirt; he threw it away and he chuckled at how good they were acting this out. "Nothing will stop me from making you mine forever. I know that your father is very powerful and if anyone found out about this, things will certainly get ugly. But I cannot help myself! The feel of your voluptuous body against my own, your soft lips, and your beautiful eyes drive me mad with need." Shifting slightly on the gold blankets, he pulled Talim towards to him and whispered, "Come now my dear. Let's see if you can make this alittle more convincing." And he smiled when Talim blushed and began purring against his chest nervously.

"I'm sorry... I'm not really good at this," she said quietly.

"Don't be silly, you're doing fine." It was true since her shy touches made his spine tingle and he leaned down to nuzzle her neck, producing a quick gasp from her. "My apologies my dear, but I'm just trying to make this more convincing," he whispered quietly.

Nonetheless, Talim squirmed alittle as his lips brushed her neck but she did her best to hold still. Still... she felt extremely guilty as she thought about Raphael and how he would react if he knew. When his hand slid down alittle too low down her back, she grabbed it and moved it back up.

Dumas chuckled at the apparent pout on her lips and merely kissed her on the forehead. "You're pure and chaste. Truly, you're a maiden of the heavens..."

Who the hell could she be! Who was this important father of hers? Dampierre mumbled to himself furiously. Knowing this secret, he wouldn't need to give Dumas any gifts and he could save himself lots of money by using this as blackmail. If only the man would say her name already! By now, Dampierre was sure that this wasn't Talim and he edged alittle closer inside the room to listen.

"He's coming closer," thought Talim as she read the wind. Turning back to Dumas, she pulled away from him and faked a protest. "My lord! If my father found out-"

"I don't care," said Dumas, leaning in for another pretend kiss. "And haven't I taken care of you all these days? Why don't you give yourself to me already?"

"Please stop this my lord," said Talim, continuing this sham as she edged backwards and into the headboards. The pillows curled beneath her weight and she grabbed some blankets and held them up to her chest. "I... I love you but if I willingly give myself to you, I feel like I'm betraying my father."

"I am so happy to hear that you love me my dear." Pulling off his boots, he laid them beside him and smirked as he caress Talim's cheeks.

Talim let out a fake moan as Dumas sidled closer and trapped her against the headboards. "Please... stop this my lord. It's not right."

He put his hands against the headboards and leaned in alittle closer as he inhaled the scent of her hair. "You love me don't you?" He leaned against her and whispered into her ear, "Talim, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Alittle..." Talim blushed slightly as his warm breath caress her ear and she turned even redder when she pressed her hands against his chest and realized that he wasn't wearing his shirt. "I think we should end this soon."

"Alright then." Taking a deep breath, he made sure his voice carried as he said, "I know that you value your virtue my love. So I want to say this before I make you mine tonight. Will you marry me, lady..."

This was it! Dampierre shook with excitement as he listened for the name.

Struggling to contain his laughter, Dumas eyed the mysterious man that could now be seen. "Lady...What do you think you're doing in my bedroom you mongrel?"

Curse it! They found him! And then two heavy black boots struck him as Dumas threw it at him and leaping out from the curtains, he tackled Dampierre to the ground. His eyes widened and he gasped, "You!"

"What? I don't know you Graf Du-"

But Dumas quickly clamped the man's mouth shut and hissed, "Don't say my name. Understood?"

"So it is you." Talim blindly inched over and opened the canopy. Her long green hair swept to one side as she tilted her head. "It's been awhile, Dampierre."

Even though the bandages covered her eyes, Dampierre realized who it was now that he saw the necklace she always wore. "Talim! You... You tricked Le Bello?!"

"It's your own fault my friend. You shouldn't have sneaked around like this. I almost can't believe that you would peek into the room like this," said Talim, dangling her bandaged feet over the bed.

"Talim told me you wish to offer your service to me as an ally," said Dumas, holding up Dampierre by the scruff of his neck. Gazing at the con man with slight disbelief, he said, "You will have some explaining to do Dampierre."

"Boss!"

Gisele, Alphard, and Ludovigo rushed into the room and they were about to tackle Dumas but Dampierre stopped them. "No! It's alright! I'm fine." Removing himself from Dumas's grip, he smiled and gestured to the doors. "I have somethings I would like to discuss with you my lord. Something very important... Shall we?"

Dumas eyed him suspiciously but in the end he nodded. "Your minions will be coming with me as well. I can't let them tread around here with a loose tongue. Talim, will you excuse us for a few minutes?"

Talim nodded slowly. "I still wish to talk to Dampierre after if you don't mind my friend."

He consented to her simple request. "Of course. Well then, let us get going Dampierre."

* * *

><p>Inside his large study, Dumas sat down in his ornate chair and waited for the four to start talking. Candles from their holders on the wall lit the room but it was still rather dark since Dampierre couldn't read any of the papers scattered on Dumas's desks. Shelves of books leaned against the walls and a large window showed a lovely moon hanging up in the night sky.<p>

Dumas eyed them warily. "Why have you sneaked into my manor like this? I expect a good explanation for this intrusion..."

Dampierre let out a nervous chuckle at the threatening tone of voice. "Le Bello merely wishes to offer you his services in the upcoming war with the Ottoman Empire."

"And what are this services that you speak of?" asked Dumas nonchalantly.

Bowing slightly, Dampierre smirked. "A cavalry of elephants and some very fine cannons. I shall also assist in any other matters that you'll require. As well... I have some news regarding the lovely maiden, Talim."

This peaked Dumas's interest and he sat up slowly. "Continue."

"I have been hired by the Schwarzwind, a mercenary group led by Siegfried and princess Hilde, to bring Talim back to them. But..." Dampierre made a vague gesture and said, "I can see that she is in very good care. And maybe Le Bello is assuming too much but you seem rather fond of her my lord. I do not want to separate such a lovely couple."

Dumas slowly relaxed as he realized that Dampierre has betrayed the Schwarzwind. "I see... so you truly wish to be on my side then?"

"If you would allow it my good graf." Dampierre bowed and said, "And if you agree to make Le Bello a very rich man."

A wide smiled crossed Dumas's face. "If money is all you seek, then you have nothing to worry about Dampierre. Now... about the Schwarzwind who hired you here. I can assume that they will not rest until they have Talim but I will never let them have her. She is mine..." Standing up, Dumas strolled over to the window and pushed aside the heavy gold curtains. "Go and tell Siegfried that she is in my hands. And then, you will tell them that you have a plan to go and rescue her. I will give you the directions so that we may proceed with getting rid of them."

"My... my lord." Dampierre licked his lips nervously. Hilde was still an old friend of his and he did not hate the Schwarzwind enough to wish them death. Speaking up, he said, "Must we kill them? They're nothing more than a bunch of ragged mercenaries. Surely you can spare them their lives. They are Talim's friends after all."

Dumas reconsidered it for a moment. Siegfried and Hilde were once his allies seventeen years ago and they were merely doing what they thought best for Talim. He supposed he could spare their lives. Thinking hard, an idea hit him and he nodded to himself. It was time he returned to Denever Castle anyway. There were important matters that needed to be taken care of and he had been away for too long. And ever since Tira's appearance, he had been on edge. Back at his castle, Talim would be well protected.

Dumas cleared his throat. "Very well then. I shall spare those wretches their pitiful lives. Go and tell them that I have Talim and tell them that you know that I'm planning to take her somewhere. I shall use a decoy to lead them away from me while you point them in the direction of my soldiers. In the meantime, I shall head to Denever Castle with Talim. Once the plan has succeeded, meet me there for your reward."

"Thank you my lord," said Dampierre as he bowed low.

"Oh, but do give me the location of their hideout. It would be useful information to have," replied Dumas.

"Of course. Le Bello understands perfectly."

* * *

><p>"Ah Talim! You're looking as lovely as always."<p>

Talim sat alittle straighter and tilted her head in Dampierre's direction. "You know that your words have no effect on me Dampierre. And I've never cared much about the way I look."

"And it is a great shame," said the con artists as he wagged his finger at Talim. "It's no wonder you're not married yet Talim. A women needs her appearance to attract a husband."

At that, Talim merely shook her head at him. "A man who judges a woman by her looks will not bring her happiness in their marriage. And you know that I have no wish to be with any other man besides Raphael."

Dampierre sighed softly at her words. Although he was still slightly mad at her for freeing his slaves, he knew she was a good person and she was still sort of... a friend. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he asked, "How are your injuries?"

"They're healing quite well. My friend has taken very good care of me and he's quite talented with medicine so I believe I shall be able to take off these bandages soon. But..." Talim put a hand to the bandages wrapped around her head; covering her eyes. "I am scared about my eyes. If I become blind, I will not be able to continue helping the malfested or look for Raphael and Amy."

"After all this time, you're still more concerned about helping others than yourself. Le Bello does not understand you sometimes Talim," said Dampierre, looking away from her and at the moon shining outside the window instead.

Talim answered, "You can not live for just yourself Dampierre. All that money that you've acquired will not make you happy. Money is only required to survive. If you spend your whole life chasing after it, you will miss out on all the good times you could have spent with your friends and family."

"Ha, you know that Le Bello is going to live for quite awhile yet," smirked Dampierre.

"I may have sealed the low level of Soul Edge energy inside you to stop you from losing control, but that does not mean anything. Even though your age has slowed down, you're not immortal," warned Talim.

Dampierre stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "Le Bello has reasons for doing these kinds of things. You should worry about yourself Talim. You... should forget about Raphael."

"You know I can not do that."

"He's dead Talim. After all these years, how can he possibly be alive?" Dampierre rubbed his eyes tiredly and adjusted his weight on the bed. "You still have time to start your own family and be happy. Stop wasting your time on living in a dream. Raphael is dead. That girl who kidnapped him seventeen years ago must have killed him by now. Move on and find someone else and stop being so stubborn."

"Dampierre..." Talim softened when she heard the concern in the con man's voice and said, "I saw him with my very own eyes. The day I got captured, I saw him. No mistake, it was Raphael. Once I get better, I will find him."

"You know... the man who rescued you looks alot like Raphael," said Dampierre thoughtfully. "But since he's wearing a mask, I can't really tell."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. His hair, eyes, height, and manners are very similar to Raphael Talim." But then Dampierre shrug. "But I suppose that if he was Raphael, he would have told you by now instead of hiding behind a mask."

He's alittle shy about his appearance..." Talim remembered the mask she touched on his face and thought that he must be ashamed of his looks. "But no matter what he looks like, I will always support him and be his friend."

Dampierre coughed hesitantly and said, "I think he's attracted to you."

At that, Talim blushed. "We're just friends. Nothing more. And... I don't even know his name. You must know right? Can you tell me Dampierre?"

"My apologies but he has forbid me from telling you. And since I'm now working for him, I can't go against his orders."

Talim was alittle saddened by this for she really did want to know who he was. "I see... But tell me Dampierre, why have you come here to ally yourself with him."

"Le Bello is afraid that he cannot tell you. But there is something you should know..." Dampierre licked his lips nervously as he lied, "A group of people are after you Talim. I have warned your friend and he'll be taking you with him to leave this place." Before she could ask who, he quickly said, "You've made alot of enemies by helping the malfested. Sooner or later you knew that this was going to happen right?"

"I... I suppose so. Dampierre... thank you for warning me. I may have been wrong about you." And Talim gave him a small smile.

Dampierre merely shook his head. Talim was always one of the easiest person to lie to. But the guilt he felt afterwards was always the worst...

* * *

><p>"My dear, you're still awake at this time of night?" asked Dumas, walking over to the bed. Dampierre had left about an hour ago and as for him, he had began arranging for their departure from Odenburg so when he headed back to his bedroom, he had expected Talim to have fallen asleep already.<p>

"I couldn't really sleep... so I decided to wait for you my friend," said Talim as he chuckled.

"Awww, you missed me didn't you my dear?" He loved teasing her. After all these years, she was still quite sweet and innocent.

As predicted, she blushed and said, "I... I just thought that it would be good if I stayed up to ask you something. When he sat down on the edge of the bed, Talim continued. "Dampierre told me that some people are after me correct? Is that why we are going to leave soon?" When he answered yes, Talim sighed softly. "But what if Raphael is still here?"

Dumas held her hand gently and replied, "I've sent my soldiers to search and by now, I believe he has already left this city. But I give you my word I will continue to look for him and Amy. Oh... and Pyrrha," he added reluctantly as she reminded him. "Well, we should both get some sleep now my dear. You must be quite tired from all that happened tonight."

Talim laughed quietly and nodded. "Yes. But it was also kind of fun... I laughed when Le Bello screamed."

"You should laugh and smile more often Talim. It makes you look so much more beautiful," commented Dumas.

* * *

><p><em>Talim's lips quivered and her tears started to fall even faster. But Raphael leaned in close and whispered, "Don't cry Talim. You're so much more beautiful when you smile. I want to see you smile again.<em>"

* * *

><p>The sudden memory startled Talim and she stayed quiet for a moment. The tone of voice in the memory and in his voice... was exactly the same. And the feelings in it shook her. "Tell me the truth my friend... are you... in love with me?"<p>

He was startled by her question and his eyes widened slightly. "I... I know that you love Raphael my dear. I..." Closing his eyes, it took alot of self control to hold back the truth as he said, "You are my dearest. My dearest friend. My apologies for making you feel uncomfortable because of my words and actions."

Listening to his words, Talim said gently, "It's alright. You know... for some reason, you remind me of Raphael. If he was here, he would have taken care of me the same exact way you did. I have been thinking that you might be him even though the wind says otherwise." Talim paused for a moment and reached for his warm hand. "Tell me the truth. Who are you? Why do you hide your name from me?"

He felt his heart beat painfully in his chest as he said, " I can't tell you for now. But believe me, I really wish I could." He could see her shoulder slump down with disappointment and he tilted her chin up. "I really do care about you..."

Instead of drawing away like usual, she held still and nodded. "I know you do. And I'm very grateful for your love and friendship."

He whispered softly, "I am grateful to have met someone like you."

* * *

><p>Kilik's Corner<p>

Kilik dabbed at a few tears leaking from his eyes as he watched this. "I really hope they won't be... star crossed lovers like me and Xianghua."

Setsuka nodded as well. "Ah... this is just... very beautiful."

"What are you talking about? There weren't any epic battle scenes in the story so far. This is boring," complained Mitsurugi as he lounged back against Zasalamel's red sofa. Suddenly, something chilled him to the bones and he saw Kilik and Setsuka glare at him. Now, the room was always very dark since they liked to watch this in the dark but he could still see the evil glint in their eyes. Especially Setsuka. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It'd be better if you don't say anything," growled Setsuka, inches away from taking out her sword from her umbrella.

Mitsurugi shrugged. "But I say that darkwings is losing her touch. Not a single epic battle so fa-"

Kilik clonked the samurai on the head with the Kali-Yuga and knocked him out. "My deepest apologies Mitsurugi, but you have not reached enlightenment and you cannot understand the beauty of this story."

"I think Raphael is alittle pervy in this chapter," said Cassandra as she plopped down on the sofa. "But then again... Talim is 32 and he has been waiting for her for seventeen years."

"I hope they get married soon," Kilik said hopefully. "Well, I trust darkwings to come up with something good. Oh! I almost forgot." He politely smiled at the audience. "Thanks for reading 80 thousand words readers. We appreciate it very much and darkwings13 would like to thank BlackInkedPen for the kind praise on her descriptions as well as diegofu and ThalieXVII, who are her favorite readers for their continued support. It's getting late so I wish you good night."

Cassandra yawned and stepped over Mitsurugi's body. "Good think Zasalamel's house is so big. All of the cast being here is actually quite fun."

"Please keep it down. I'm trying to sleep," groaned Siegfried from upstairs. "Ugh... when am I going to show up in the story again?" he wondered to himself quietly.


	15. Ambush

One week later...

"From the information I've gathered, Talim is currently in Dumas's hand," reported Dampierre, stroking his moustache and looking at the Schwarzwind standing before him.

Deep in the forest that was near Odenburg, Siegfried had ordered his mercenaries to set up camp there as they waited for Dampierre to bring back information. Tents had been assembled and his men had dutifully obeyed their orders these past three weeks. Beside him, Hilde was asking Dampierre for more details. The rest of his men were either training, sleeping or eating as they waited for their leader to plan out their next move. Siegfried looked up at the bright morning sky and he took in a deep breath. He, Hilde and Hwang had been rather anxious these days as they wondered about Talim's fate. Hearing that she was still alive brought them a great sense of relief.

"I see. So Dumas plans to leave Odenburg with Talim tomorrow night?" asked Hilde. When Dampierre nodded, she turned to Siegfried resolutely. "We should get ready and head for the road they're going to use. Once we get there, we'll ambush the carriage and get Talim back."

Dampierre gave a small cough. "You know... she is doing quite well from what I can tell. Dumas seems to be smitten with her and he has taken good care of her these past few weeks."

This greatly surprised the group and Hwang said, "But Dumas hates the malfested. Why would be bother with her? Talim and I have stopped many of his soldiers from killing all those people awhile back. Why would he care for her?"

"How should Le Bello know? After all, love works in strange ways my friend."

Siegfried shook his head at what he was hearing. "Talim would never forget her love for Raphael and she would never agree to stay with Dumas. She opposes the hunts and slaughter of the malfested too strongly to side with him. If I'm correct, she doesn't even know who he is. Right?"

"You're correct about that part..." answered Dampierre slowly. "But I still believe that Talim is in no danger. "

Hilde only replied, " But she would still be safer with us then with him. That is my final answer." The princess of Wolfkrone gave a short gesture to the con-artist "Dampierre, you have done well but we still need your assistance for the ambush tonight."

"Excuse me?"

Smiling slightly, Hilde nodded. "You can blame yourself for being so greedy for stealing my favorite necklace. Now go get your henchmen and meet us at the rendevous point."

"Your wish is my command," mumbled Dampierre dryly as he walked away. Great, it looked like he was going to have to get his hands dirty.. Dumas had better pay him well for this.

When Dampierre disappeared out of sight, Viola stopped leaning against a tree and walked over to Siegfried, Hilde and Hwang who were all enthusiastically talking about their relief that Talim was alright. "Ahem."

Siegfried turned and when he noticed Viola, his smile faded when he saw the look on her face. He had gotten used to that look and he knew that something was wrong. "What have you seen Viola?"

Her red eyes flicked over to the spot where Dampierre had stood. "I have looked into Dampierre soul and I have seen the future. He has betrayed us."

"It can't be..." Hilde wore a completely shocked expression at the news. "Dampierre may be a greedy man but he wouldn't betray his friends like this."

"Your allies already seemed questionable when they arrived," Viola replied emotionlessly. "But I know that it is certain, that he will betray us. This ambush will now be very dangerous and unless we come up with a course of action, we will suffer some heavy losses."

Hwang looked grim as he absorbed Viola's words. "We now know that the road Dampierre has instructed us to go to is a trap but now, we don't know where Dumas is heading."

"Captain, is something wrong?" asked Salia, walking towards the group. Her medium length brown hair moved slightly in the air from a small breeze and her armour clinked as she walked. Siegfried explained to the situation and Salia bit her lips worriedly. "Captain, this mission is too risky now..."

Siegfried nodded understandably. "I know Salia, but I cannot abandon my friend. She has helped me and Hilde out very much and we are in her debts." Crossing his arms, he pondered in silence for awhile before speaking up once more. "Hilde, Salia, Viola; I want you three to take half of my men and go to the rendezvous point. Your objective is to capture Dampierre and force him to tell us where Dumas is headed in case he manage to escape Odenburg and the surrounding area. That way, we can search for Talim in the future since we'll know where he is. But be careful, I have a feeling that Dumas men may be in on this as well."

"They are," Viola answered curtly. "I have seen the future and I know they will be waiting there to stall us so that Dumas and Talim will be able to leave alittle easier while they hold us back."

"Thank you Viola." Siegfried then continued, "I and Hwang shall take the remaining men and split off into small groups to look around and hope that we'll run into Dumas. Hilde, are you alright?"

She shook her head dizzily and mumbled, "Don't worry about it Siegfried." Standing up straight, she beckoned to Viola. "The one flaw in our plan is where Dumas is heading. Randomly searching around is inefficient and dangerous. Is there a way you can help my friend?"

Viola gestured to the orb hovering beside her and said, " I can only predict which road they'll take. Other than that, I can't assure our victory. And... I have a feeling things won't be going as planned."

* * *

><p>"Do you really think it's dangerous to stay here alittle longer?" Talim inquired as he helped her put on some comfortable boots. Sitting on the bed, Talim winced slightly as her foot slid into the boot.<p>

Seeing her pained expression, he hastily apologized and tried to be more gentle but the room was dark since they were getting ready to leave and he found it slightly difficult to tie the boots up. Finished, he helped her stand up and reached for the white cloak he had chosen for her. "I know you wish to remain here alittle longer since you saw Raphael here. But it's been three weeks and I'm quite sure he has left. Careful!" His right hand went to her small waist instinctively as she stumbled. "Talim, you just had your bandages changed. Don't overdo it," he ordered strictly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to put on my coat."

His voice softened as he helped her lean against his armoured chest for support. "You know that as long as you're with me, I'll take care of everything for you. Now let's hurry, we need to leave immediately " In the dark, he fumbled with her cloak and quickly put it on her. When he was done, he straighten the outfit carefully. "Are you warm?"

"Yes." She winced once more since she was having difficult on standing on her own as the bandages on her legs were recently changed and a few wounds had reopened. When he adjusted the last button, he nodded in approval. "Quickly, we need to leave Odenburg and return to my castle. I have been away for far too long and it's dangerous here."

"I'm sorry... for causing you so much trouble," said Talim, adjusting the bandages around her eyes.

"My dear, stop apologizing for everything. We're in this together and I won't hear otherwise." He turned his attention back as Talim shifted her weight to her other foot. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no. I'm fine. Really. But why do we have to leave in the middle of the night?" asked Talim as he picked her up in his arms as usual. She had grown accustomed to this and... she had begun to feel quite safe whenever he was this close to her. He was always gentle and if she wanted him to put her down, he would do so immediately. Talim listened to his tone of voice and noted that she had never heard him sound so agitated before. She bit her lips in worry at the cold armor he was wearing and wondered if things were truly this dangerous.

"I don't want anyone to catch you. It seems that a dangerous group of people who hates the malfested are after your life since you've managed to escape your execution," he lied as he pulled the hood of her white cloak over her head to cover her noticeable green hair.

Everything had been accordingly planned out and he knew that success depended on his timing as well. If they left too late, the Schwarzwind would realize that they had been set up and they would come after him. Turning to Talim, he said. "It wasn't very easy in rescuing you from that fire so there's no way I'm going to let anyone else put you in danger. Now, wrap your arms around my neck alittle tighter." He was about to leave their room but he paused as he remembered something. "Talim, did you take your medicine yet? You know your legs always hurt when I change the bandages."

His thoughtfulness made her smile and she nodded. "Yes. I believe I'll be sleeping for a few hours in the carriage as the medicine takes effect."

"Then it's time to get going my dear." He carried her out of his bedroom and the rest of his soldiers greeted him outside the mansion. After some brief instructions, he let them carry out his orders as he entered the large carriage with Talim in his arms. When she was comfortably seated he commanded his driver to get a move on it and leave this place quickly.

"At once my lord." And the horses quickly trotted forward while his soldiers marched beside their lord's carriage protectively.

Sitting in the comfortable carriage with its velvet seat, Talim grew sleepy as the medicine took effect and soon enough, she leaned over to the carriage wall and fell asleep.

Smiling slightly, he reached over and gathered her in his arms. "Sweet dreams my love. I promise you... I won't let anyone take you away from me ever again." He planted a chaste kiss on her head and stroke her arm absentmindedly as the carriage continued down the dirt road. They had only been on the journey for an hour when they arrived at their first destination. Under a large oak tree, Voldo and the rest of his malfested soldiers awaited him. Getting out, he carried Talim in his arms and proceeded over to the carriage. To his human soldiers, he said, "You know what you must do. Now go." Without questioning their lord, they bowed and proceeded.

Entering the new carriage, he said, "Voldo. You brought Soul Edge with you, correct?" His loyal servant bowed and placed the veiled sword on the seat next to his master. With a laugh, he said, "Now, let's get going shall we?" He hugged Talim comfortingly as the carriage moved once more and his eyes wandered over to the sword. "Until I call upon your powers, you must sleep. I can't have my dearest find out I have Soul Edge."

**"Hmph."**

Dumas shrugged at the Soul Edge's irritation. Reaching over, he pulled the small curtain over the window to block out the moonlight and then he closed his eyes and rested with his dearest in his arms in the comforting darkness of the carriage.

* * *

><p>"Time for bed... Now sleep forever!" Viola hurled her orb forward and called upon her magic. Spiraling gusts of wind engulfed the soldiers and her allies quickly rushed forward. The vacuum stole the leaves from the trees that was planted beside the dusty road and the moonlight shined down upon the new battlefield. Backing away from one of Gisele's kicks, she smashed her orb against her chest and said coldly, "You and your friends will now reap what you have sow."<p>

Gisele glanced over at her boss, her friends; Alphard and Ludovigo, and some of Dumas soldiers. Looking back at the seer, she glared at her. "So you knew what was going on... that's why Siegfried and some of your mercenaries aren't here. But why have you come to the rendevous point if you knew it was a trap."

"I don't have to answer you. Now disappear and leave my sight." Calling for her orb, she commanded it towards the red hair woman.

"Don't get cocky." Reaching behind her, Gisele dodged the orb at the same time she unstrap the crossbow behind her back. Pointing it at Viola, she fired.

Dispatching enemies right and left, Hilde took over the battlefield and she swiftly knocked another soldier away from Salia. Hilde thrust her sword forward and knocked away another sword from her enemy. Pointing her own sword at his neck, she said, "Tell me at once! Is Talim still alive?"

"No. She died," replied the soldier sarcastically.

Hilde was about to let out an angry retort but Salia stabbed the man and let his body dropped onto the grass. "I think that guy will know more about the situation." And she pointed to Dampierre.

Seeing Dampierre, Hilde quickly ran over to him. "Dampierre! You coward!"

"Please Hilde, fighting is pointless," laughed Dmpierre nervously as he backed away from the angered princess. "If you leave right now, I give you my words that none of Dumas's men will pursue you."

Hilde replied by pointing her lance at him. "Have you no honor? How could you betray us like this?"

Dampierre raised his hands up in a hopeless gesture. "I'm offering you a chance to escape aren't I? Le Bello is telling the truth... Talim is well loved and adored by Dumas. As the king of Hungary, her future is looking quite good. Why must you insist on taking her away from him."

"Don't try justifying yourself Dampierre. All you've done was sold Talim to Dumas. She only loves Raphael and you know that." Hilde pursed her lips and said,"Now tell me where they're headed."

He stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "Hmm, if you agree to pay large amount of money for it, Le Bello might consider it."

Hilde hissed, "Don't lie to me. Even now, your eyes looks for a chink in my armor. I swear upon my name, I would save Talim and I will!" And she charged forward to capture him.

* * *

><p>Dumas was quietly sleeping when a sudden squeal of his horses shook him awake. "What's going on?"<p>

"My lord! We're being attacked!"

"Then get rid of them!" ordered Dumas. But then frost chilled the air, and Dumas quickly realized what was going to happen next. Leaping out with Talim in one arm, and Soul Edge in the other, he quickly backtracked as the carriage and five of his men got swept away on a tide of ice that Siegfried had just unleashed. Soul Caliburs powers... That damned sword... Hate flared up from Soul Edge as well and it powers slowly leaked out.

**"Siegfried? No! Raphael! That power is an enemy to all malfested. Destroy it! Destroy that man! He seeks to take your dearest from you! Kill him and protect her!"**

Siegfried looked at the armoured man who had Talim in his arms and said quietly, "Give her back to us. She does not belong to you."

"Who do you think you are to order me around?" asked Dumas, coldly as their men fought against each other along the deserted dirt road of trees and green grass while a bright night sky shone down on them.

Beside the Schwarzwind leader, Hwang answered, "She's our friend and we're not leaving without her."

"Voldo."

At that one command, Voldo leaped out faithfully to his master. "Shshs."

"Take Talim and protect her. I don't want her to get hurt," said Graf Dumas, handing over his dearest as he readied himself for battle.

"Do you think I'll let you go?" Siegfried rushed forward to attack Voldo but Dumas quickly blocked and countered the attack. The two armoured men growled at push against each other and Siegfried cursed as Voldo escaped. "Hwang! Go and save Talim! I'll handle the situation here!"

"Alright then." And Hwang dashed after Voldo while trying to dodge and push away the soldiers coming up against him. "Move!" But they swarmed him and until he could clear a path, he could not get to the priestess.

"I don't think so!" snarled Dumas, shoving Siegfried back and striking out two vertical blows. "I won't let anyone take her away from me!" He smashed the ground and rocks flew everywhere from that powerful attack. Grabbing Siegfried's arm, he pulled it back and forced him to the ground. "Any last words before I kill you?"

Hearing this, Siegfried, "There's nothing to say. Ready?" He slammed his head back against his captors and quickly rolled away to obtain some distance.

"You cannot defeat me, now or ever!" roared Dumas, rushing forward for another attack. Swing his sword low, he growled as Siegfried blocked the attack and countered with one of his own.

"Take this!" Bringing his sword back, Siegfried dodged Dumas last attack and as he stepped towards Dumas's back, he slammed the flat side of the blade againt his back in one powerful swing; sending Dumas flying to the right. With a pant, he narrowed his eyes and cut at the soldiers who have rushed up to him.

"You will die for doing that to our lord!"

"Stand down!" Siegfried cleared a path in me swing and he grabbed a soldier by the scruff of his neck. "Where were you people heading before we ambush you?"

"I'm not telling you any thing!"

Before he could say something, Dumas had gotten back up and he struck down viciously. "You will fall Siegfried!"

The two clashed back and forth and Siegfried was astounded by the man's strength and agility. The longer the battle dragged on, the worse it would get. Shoving Dumas back with the flat of his blade, Siegfried cried, "Take this! Legacy Testament!" Another stream of jagged ice erupted from the ground and it lowered the temperature of the air by a few degrees. He breathed hard and wiped away of sweat as he lifted his sword back up.

Dumas snarled as the ice pierced through his leg armour and sheared away some flesh. "Damn you!"

The two continued striking their blades against each other, each waiting for the other to make a mistake when all of a sudden, a piercing scream penetrated the silence.

It was Hilde's! "What have you done to them!" shouted Siegfried, pointing his sword at him.

Hwang heard the scream as well and he quickly ran to Siegfried's side just as more cries rented the air. "They're in trouble Siegfried." Looking over at Dumas, Hwang said, "What did you do to them?"

Dumas shrugged. "I could tell you but that wouldn't really amuse me. Hmmm, you could say that... a beast was unleashed." He grinned cruelly. "Did you know that beasts can become malfested? They're quite useful actually. Of course, I have to dispose of them eventually but they have served me well on quite a few occasions."

"I thought you were conducting a purge to kill all the malfested?" Siegfried looked alittle confused for a moment. "No... you are using them as weapons? For your own selfish gains?"

Dumas nodded and lied, "Oh yes. But why waste opportunities if I can use the malfested?"

He had been conducting many experiments to force those humans and beasts to become malfested and turn them into deadly weapons. By force, it worked but at the same time, it broke their minds. He didn't really care until their bodies rotted and their life span was completely depleted though. After the battles, he always killed them in the end to avoid suspicion and at the same time, earn praise from the people that he was a hero for ridding such monsters. He also had another motive for conducting this research. By spreading malfestation through other countries, he could use the excuse to invade and say that he was merely ridding the world of evil. It was simply ingenious. Another scream pierced the air and Dumas said, "Well well. It looks like they're running out of time. What are you going to do now?"

Siegfried gnashed his teeth in frustration. Turning back to Dumas, Siegfried said, "You... what are you going to do to Talim?"

"I intend to wed her and make her my wife," Dumas stated simply. "She belongs to me and no one else. Anyone who dares takes her away from me will die."

Hearing those words, Siegfried narrowed his eyes. "You will never have her heart. Talim could never fall for a man such as you. You... are a monster. I won't let someone like you ruin Talim's life. Hwang! Go and save the others! I'll take care of Dumas."

"You insufferable dog! Learn your place!" And Dumas resumed his battle with Siegfried while Hwang took ten of the men to go and rescue the others.

* * *

><p>"What in the world is that demon..." Blood dripped from Hilde's right shoulder shoulder as a huge fanged black wolf snarled and foamed at the mouth. Dampierre, his henchmen, and Dumas soldier's had ran off when one of the men unleashed the beast from a cage. When she saw it, all she was a small and scared wolf pup. But the instant the men stabbed a glowing red shard into it's body, the poor thing mutated.<p>

Dampierre had glanced back at her group worriedly but in the end, he fled. However, a strange coldness gripped his insides and he knew that there was more secrets about Dumas that even he shuddered to know. It seems that the few rumors he had obtained about Dumas may be... true.

The monster let out a loud pained howl and swiped down at Hilde once more. With a grimace she rolled out of the way just as Viola reached her side and smashed her orb against the beast's face. "We need to leave now," said Viola as she continued pushing the black wolf away with her orb. "Death stalks us and if we don't flee, he will devour us."

Hilde nodded and beckoned to her soldiers and Salia to run. But the wolf howled once more and rushed at them with blinding speed. Rocks flew, trees crashed down and blood soaked the ground as the wolf teared the people beneath it apart. "Stop!" She thrust her lance at it's paw and rescued one of her soldier but then it swiped at her and knocked her against a tree. Her vision swam as she tried to get up and she touched the cracked chest plate on her body with wide eyes. It had dented her finest silver armor with ease! Coughing, she got up but then she stumbled and fell once more. Hilde looked up in shock as they wolf roared and charged towards her.

"Princess Hilde!" cried Gerhilde as she rushed towards Hilde. Her armour was dented and broken in certain places and her butterfly shapelike helmet had a long crack on it. But she ran like the wind and thrust her sword into the wolf's side. Siegrune, Waltraute, Schwertleite and Grimgerde, more of her loyal soldiers had done the same thing to draw the breast's attention away from their princess. "Stand firm and don't let it hurt the princess!" Gerhilde shouted, twisting the sword deep into the wolf's side.

"Watch out!" cried Hilde. Her eyes widened when the wolf knocked them away and descended on her archers and Viola who were fighting it with projectiles. With all of her strength, she got up and charged at the beast and used the hidden power inside her from Astral Chaos seventeen years ago. "For my people and my country! Feel our wrath! Storm and Surge!" Her lance thrust forward three times and blood spurted out from the wolf's chest and onto its black fur and Hilde's eyes burned with resolve. "My people... grant me strength! For our homeland!" Leaping up, she delivered the final blow and a blue aura surrounded her as the lance punctured its heart. One last howl escaped its throat as it swiped at Hilde and sent her flying into Salia who tried to catch her.

Arriving just in time, Hwang rushed forth to save them. Calling upon the powers embedded in his Blue Thunder that had awakened seventeen years ago when the Tainted was freed from the borders, he cried, "I call upon the thunder of the heavens to strike true. Awaken and bring about a path of pure destruction!" Divine Thunder Strike!" The sky roared and flashed as storm clouds gathered. In quick succession three blinding bolts of light fired from the skies and it shattered everything around it, including the monster. With a dying howl, the wolf along with the strange shard in its body was vaporized.

* * *

><p>Light flashed from Seong-Mina's Scarlet Thunder and the same happened to Yun-Seong's White Storm. Looking at each other, Yun-Seong looked upward at the night sky shining down on them and the dojo's training arena. "What is going on out there?"<p>

Seong-Mina bit her lips and looked at her weapon. "The three divine weapons are connected no matter how are apart they are. Isn't that what Zasalamel said? Does that mean Hwang is in danger?"

"I don't know Mina. But..." Yun-Seong glanced down at his white storm as well. "I worry for all of them who are currently in Europe. Remember what Taki just said when she visited awhile ago? Yoshimitsu was slain and Cervantes, the dreaded pirate was responsible for it. As well, she said that her master was spotted in the West."

"Things are getting kinda complicated that's for sure."

"Yea." Yun-Seong continued looking at his reflection and he bit his lips in worry for his friend. "Talim... please take care of yourself."

* * *

><p>"Have enough yet?" Dumas said coldly as he glanced down at the heavily bleeding knight. All of Siegfried's men that remained with their captain were tied up and his soldiers stood by just in case they tried to escape. Glaring at Dumas, Siegfried stayed silent. Smirking, Dumas knocked him out with a swift kick to the head. "Ready the carriage. My dearest is waiting."<p>

"But my lord... your carriage is still frozen."

Dumas let out a sigh of exasperation. Why did things always have to be so difficult? Walking over to the horses, he cut them free from the carriage and mounted the less injured one. Riding away while his soldiers marched beside him, he felt Soul Edge's irritation.

**"Why have you spared that man? He wields that hateful power of Soul Calibur and yet you let him live? How could you be so weak?"**

Dumas pursed his lips and silently communicated with his sword. "I have my reasons. Do remember that I am your master. You will learn to hold your tongue."

**"You delude yourself Raphael. Without me, you would have nothing... All the power and riches you have is because of me. Your life is mine. Your fighting style is mine. And your body is mine. Those who make a pact with me, will always pay a price. And remember... I only grant your wishes if they serve my purpose."**

Dumas hissed," Don't you forget that you need me Soul Edge. Without me, you're the same as any other lifeless sword. It's also thanks to me and my soldiers that you have regained this much power."

**"I could always use another host," replied Soul Edge coldly.**

Dumas replied, "Have any of your hosts ever managed to keep their minds, bodies and souls from rotting away from your power? You know as well as I do that no other host could have come as far as I did. I am strong and with Talim purity and your powers inside me, I will rule over this world just like the Hero King of the past. And keep in mind that my mind, body and soul do not belong to you and they never will weaken. I am your master and in return for resurrecting your powers, you will obey me."

**"We'll see about that..." thought Soul Edge quietly.**

After awhile, he and his soldiers finally arrived at the inn he had previously booked for the journey. It was sturdy and it had character with its framed windows and Victorian styled roof. Lots of flowers decorated the pathway to the front door and as he dismounted, a young groom bowed low before him. "My lord, shall I take your horse to the stable?"

"Proceed. By any chance, has my servant and my lady arrived yet?"asked Dumas.

The groom nodded and looked up with his red eyes that marked him as a malfested. "Yes my lord. Grandma Kari already helped her into bed and Grandpa Nes has food prepared for you and your soldiers."

Dumas smiled. "Good. I am pleased by you and your grandparents preparation."

The red head bowed low once more. "You saved us my lord. And you gave us this inn. We are forever in your debt."

Entering the comfy and warm inn, he smiled slightly as an old and plump woman ran up and bowed. "It is so good to see you again my lord."

"I see that business is well," he remarked. The huge parlor was richly furnished with dark blue tapestries, a bear rug and some comfortable chocolate sofas. A huge painting of a glorious sunset dominated the room and and the candles on the walls flickered with a warm light. In the dining room, tables and tables of food were already set out and he let his soldiers rest and satiate their hunger.

"How long will you be staying here my lord?" asked old Simon as he came out from the kitchens.

"Just for the night. I need to return to Denever Castle soon. Anyway, how have you two been?"

Kari smiled and adjusted her white bun. "We are fine my lord. And as per order, we've housed many of the wanted malfested here until they're ready to become your soldiers. They're currently in the underground room." With a slight pause, the old woman bowed low. "I thank you my lord... for giving all of the malfested at a second chance at life."

He merely replied," All of you are my people and when the time is right, the days of living in the shadows will be over..."

* * *

><p>Walking upstairs, he entered the room Talim was in and smiled with relief. Just being apart from her made him anxious. Placing the veiled Soul Edge against the wall, he gave it a stern look and was satisfied when the sword slept and hid away its powers.<p>

Walking over to the soft cotton bed with its violet silk sheets, he sat down and winced slightly at his injuries. Slowly, he took off the armor until he was only in his thick undershirt and dark brown pants that was now stained with blood near his lower legs. Leaning back against the mahogany headboards, he glanced over at the bandages and water basin he had ordered to be brought up while he grabbed a few bite downstairs. While dressing his wounds, he noticed that Talim stirred and slowly woke up.

"Where... am I?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "At an inn my dear. Everything is safe so go back to sleep. Oh, almost forgot. You need to take some more of your medicine."

When she felt his presence, she relaxed as he helped her swallow a spoonful of cherry red liquid. But then she noticed a strange wind around him and she reached downward. "You're hurt. And... this was caused by Soul Calibur's powers!" Resting her hand on the wound, she heard him gasp slightly. "What happened? Did you meet the Schwarzwind? Did they hurt you?"

Dumas answered hesitantly, "They thought that I wanted to hurt you since me and my soldiers are malfested."

"Please forgive them," begged Talim. "They only fight against the malfested who are a danger to others. They have actually saved many of the malfested who are innocent and-"

Placing a finger on her lips, he smiled. "I understand. They simply did not know any better and for your sake, I won't pursue the matter. It was only bad luck that I ran into them but all that matters is that those who actually wanted to harm you have lost track of us. You are safe now and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Touched by his sincerity, Talim placed a hand on his legs and said, " Soul Calibur's powers is slowing down the healing rate and causing you pain... I'm so sorry for all of this." She shook her head and whispered, "Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve it."

He smiled and place his hand on hers. "You'll understand when the time is right Talim..."

Talim felt her body tingle at the touch and she withdrew her hand. The more time she spent with him... the more confused she got. These strange feelings she only felt for Raphael... Perhaps it's because of how similar he acts and sound like her love that's making her feel this way? But she knew that it was also because of the way he cared and spoke to her. She had only spent three weeks in his company but... he had earned her trust and... a place in her heart? Talim immediately shook her head and stayed silent. But a question nagged at her mind. The reason she fell for Raphael was because he treated her with the utmost affection; the same way this man was treating her. Was she betraying Raphael without realizing it? Intense guilt rolled through her and tears soaked the bandages around her eye.

He looked at her in shock. "Talim! What's wrong? Does something hurt?"

"I... I missed Raphael so much. I want to see him again," cried Talim as her body shook. "I just want to be with him and live a simple life with him. I love him and that will never change so please... stop being so kind to me. My heart is confusing you for him. I'm ... After everything you've done for me... I ..." Tears leaked out from the wet bandages as she cried some more apologies to her moon that she believed was far away. When in actuality, he was right there with her.

Her sorrow made him wrap his arms around his lovely sun and he held on aching in her heart matched his and he wanted to tell her the truth right here and now. But the fear of rejection stopped him. Could she accept all three of his new roles as Raphael, Dumas and Nightmare? Or will it bring tears to both of their eyes. Stroking her back, he whispered, "Talim... I ... I am..."

Before he could decide, she said, "I love you... Raphael." And with that, she fell asleep as fatigue and the medicine took effect.

At those words, he closed his eyes and tremble slightly. Laying her down, he took off the wet bandages and touched her closed eyes tenderly. Tears still clung to her eyelashes and he said," I kept promising you that I would never let you cry again and yet..." He shook his head with regret and kissed her forehead. "Forgive me."

* * *

><p>Viola glanced up at the moon with her orb in her hands as the mercenaries withdrew from the battlefield to head back to camp to recover. A strange feeling swept through her as she stared up at the luminescent object in the sky. Something was going to happen... very soon. Whether this was good or bad, she did not know. Viola sighed tiredly and put a hand over her heart. Everything seemed so empty... What was the purpose of her powers? She warned the Schwarzwind that it was going to be a trap but they had insisted that through careful planning and will power, they would be able to defeat destiny. Foolish. She looked at the wounded men being carried by their friends and she shook her head. No fate is changeable. No destiny can be altered. Why fight it?<p>

Peering into her purple orb, she stroked it gently. She didn't know why but there was life and feelings inside the orb. It wanted to protect her and it seemed familiar. Did someone give her this orb? Or did she find it somewhere in her past? She certainly couldn't have been born with it. A sudden vision struck her as she saw a medallion with a crescent moon and sun and then she heard something. Looking back up at the moon, she murmured, "The wind and stars... are crying?"

* * *

><p><em>I have given him and only him my heart... No matter what happens, I will stay true to my love.<em>

_Will you still love me, if you find out who I truly am? Or will you reject me... just as the world has done._


	16. Denevèr Castle

"Disgusting malfested..." thought Patroklos. His eyes held no trace of mercy as he walked towards the trembling man. The crowd had dispersed when Patroklos drew his sword and there was no one around to watch the swordsman walk across the deserted platform. The sunlight reflected off his sword as he prepared to strike. Suddenly, a strange man with white patches in his hair intervened and roughly pushed him away. Patroklos glanced at the man's sword and his eyes widened. The sword was extremely similar to Talim's own weapon and he eyed the moon symbols on the man's outfit, body and weapon warily. Finally, he growled, "Stand aside."

Zwei assumed a nonchalant stance with one hand on his hip while a smirk crossed his face. After all this time, he finally found the kid. "So you're that rampaging murderer, Patroklos Alexandra."

"Who are you calling a murderer?" Patroklos said coldly. "He's a malfested. They're not even human. They're demons that have sold their souls to the Devil!"

At Patroklos's rising voice, Zwei raised his sword up guardedly while the frightened man crawled away. A second later, Zwei's eyes widened. A weak holy aura projected from him and Zwei recognized it as one of Talim's wind seals. Somehow, the kid had strengthened its powers and effectiveness. Was this one... special? Could he be capable of wielding Soul Calibur? He snapped out of his thoughts as Patroklos shouted.

"They've taken my sister and killed my mother! What's wrong with avenging these crimes?" shouted Patroklos, rushing forward to dispatch anyone that got in his way of bringing justice to this world.

Raising up his own sword, Zwei narrowed his eye as the kid struck down with his blade. "Well... at least he's strong and fast," thought Zwei as they traded a few blows back and forth while looking for an opening. Ducking under one of Patroklos's attack, Zwei leaped up and did a quick somersault and landed behind Patroklos. The move landed one deep gash on the Greek's back and Zwei pursed his lips. No, that wasn't how Talim did it... But then again, his weapon and size were different from hers so he could only borrow some of her moves. With a kick, he knocked Patroklos over and said dryly, "You have no imagination. It's like fighting a rock."

"What did you say!" Patroklos rolled forward and slammed his shield into Zwei's stomach and grinned. "Let's see you say that again loser!"

"Haugh!" Zwei doubled over but he regained his balance and punched the hilt of his sword into Patroklos's stomach. "Sorry, I didn't catch all that!"

* * *

><p>The sun was warm and the wind was simply refreshing. All in all, Talim was comfortably asleep until something jolted her awake. "Ahh!" Dumas's black stallion had leapt over a fallen log and in the process, Talim hit her head against his dark blue armor. "Owww... What's going on?" Where's the carriage? Who is this?" And she hastily tried to pull away from the man.<p>

"Talim! Relax, it's just me." He wrapped his right arm around her securely as his left hand tugged on the reins so that his horse slowed down. Looking down at the priestess sitting against him, he said, "We left about five hours ago but since you were still asleep, I didn't want to wake you. As for the carriage, the Schwarzwind... sort of froze it."

"Oh." Talim was sitting sideways in the front against him and she felt rather awkward at how close they were. Especially after what happened last night. They were silent as they continued the journey on a dirt road through a field of grasses and wildflowers while his soldiers trailed behind them. After awhile, she apologized. "My friend... I am sorry about the way I acted. I-"

"There's no need to apologize Talim." He sighed softly. "It's been seventeen years. You must have been through alot. It's natural to be alittle confused about your feelings."

"You just... remind me of him so much." She smiled sadly. "It's also strange. I've only known you for three weeks but it feels like we've known each other for a long time. You know what I like and you know how to comfort me. And I know when you are agitated or irritable."

He rested his head on hers. "Talim... you say that you love Raphael right? Can you forgive him for anything and everything?"

Taken back by the question, she hesitated before replying, "If he has done something wrong, then I will forgive him if he's truly sorry for it." After a brief pause, she added, "But no matter how lost he gets, I will not give up on him. I remember our promise, that we will always be there for each other no matter what..."

"No one can come between the two of you Talim," he reassured firmly. "You merely confused your feelings since I am so similar to him."

Talim apologized once more. "I'm very sorry. Thank you for being so understanding my friend. The girl who gets to marry you will have a most wonderful marriage."

Dumas chuckled. "I certainly hope so. Of course..." he took her hand and placed it on his mask."They're probably just after my money and power."

Talim tried to cheer him up by saying, "Beauty fades with time. All that matters is your heart."

"Such cheesy words my dear. But I do find it endearing when you say that," said Dumas as he hugged her with one arm. "Friends?"

Talim nodded while her heart speeded up slightly. "Friends ..." After awhile, Talim noticed something. "Your soldiers are all malfested."

"Yes. I have saved many of them and I offered them a home in return for their loyalty." Dumas maneuver his horse around a tree and added," In a world where we are hated, we must stick together to survive. Once you arrive at my castle, you'll notice that everyone there is malfested. I hope the high level of evil energy will not affect you."

At the question, Talim said, "In my current state, I'm not very sure. But I have trained myself to withstand it so I think I'll be alright.

"Alright. But promise me you'll tell me if anything goes wrong Talim."Coming to a stop, he gave his soldiers a break and he helped Talim down his black horse gently. Sitting down on the soft grass, he reached for the basket of food his soldier handed over and he gave Talim some bread and cheese for a short lunch. Taking a bite out of his apple, he looked up at the bright blue sky and watched as two small birds flitted back and forth in courtship. With a relaxed sigh, he laid down in the grass with his hands hooked behind his head.

Talim smiled as a gentle breeze caress them and they sat together in peaceful silence for awhile. Finally, she began singing and her comforting voice made Dumas and his soldiers smile. Looking at her, Dumas thought, "The most beautiful breeze of dawn... may you stay by my side forever..."

Up in the sky, the two birds flew away and they chirped to each other cheerfully when all of a sudden, a raven snatched one of them from the air and tore into it. With it bloodied beak, it killed the other one as well. Flying to a tree, it landed on a man's arm. Under the shadows of the leaves, the man smiled at the watcher and said, "Now now, we have a mission we must accomplish for mistress Tira. Don't go flying off like that alright?"

Another man stood underneath the tree and yawned. "Man... they're taking forever. I wish we could just fly there already."

"Aha... as impatient as ever brother. But I am getting tired of walking." Landing down, the two smiled at each other. They were both identical twins with jet black hair, and deep red eyes. Topless, they only wore some faded black pants and black boots. With a grin, dark wings materialized from their backs and they flew off, careful to avoid being seen by Dumas's soldiers. The watcher gave a short caw before flying after them.

* * *

><p>After a week of travelling, Dumas, Talim and his small entourage of soldiers finally arrived at Denever castle. Wishing to hurry there, he had traveled without much fanfare and they arrived quietly at his main castle; a regal and magnificent structure of sturdy stones and fearsome gargoyle statues. His flags were raised high on top of the towers and they waved in the wind. The land around the castle was lush with life; fields of green grasses, wildflowers and occasional trees; a most beautiful picture of nature under the starry night skies. The vast castle ground dominated a huge part of the area with its fountains, statues and pots of flowers and a few small animals had even made it their home. An especially large bunny hopped out from behind a bush and stared at the people entering the castle.<p>

"My lord." All of his malfested servants bowed low before him in the foyer. A large chandelier hung above them and the light illuminated the room with its decorative large vases, red carpet and landscape paintings.

Dumas gestured for them to stand. "Now, has anything unusual happened during my absence?" When they answered that everything was the same as usual, he made the introduction for Talim. "This is lady Talim. She is a very important guest of mine and she is to be treated with the utmost respect. Understood?"

All of a sudden, one of the malfested stumbled forward slowly and kneeled before Talim. His orange eyes widened and he murmured, "The Wandering Wind of Dawn ... I never thought I would see you again."

"You are..." Talim reached out to him blindly. She was now quite well known by the rescued malfested who spread the word that she was aiding them. With her noticeable green hair, wind powers and voice, she had become a symbol of hope for many of them. Talim tilted her head. "Who are you?"

The servant apologized to Dumas quickly. "Please forgive me my lord. But she saved my wife's life." Tears fell down his cheeks as he said,"It was a hard year of drought and famine. Everyone blamed me and my wife as the source of bad luck since we were malfested. Lady Talim saved my love while I was out and then she helped us flee. We are forever in her debts." Hearing this, many of the soldiers and servants looked at Talim in a different light and they all grew fonder of her as she helped the servant stand up and talked to him without any sign of hate or disgust. Dumas also smiled as well. Talim was truly one of a kind. The only one worthy to be his wife...

* * *

><p>"This is our bedroom my dear," said Dumas as he carried her in. The heavy doors closed with a quiet thud and the smell of amber, roses, lilies and chocolate met them. A magnificent king size bed dominated the room with its two layered mattresses and heavy black silk sheets embroidered with gold designs. The four bed posts reached up high to the towering canopies of deep scarlet and pale gold as it hung around their bed in waves of rich fabrics. Gold leaves, roses and lilies were carved into the shiny black headboards and plump white pillows with gold tassels rested against it.<p>

To their right, there was no wall. Only a huge window where one could see the sunset and sunrise each day. At night, they could rest on his black recliner and stargaze to their hearts content while a elegant white fireplace keep them warm. A painting of a deep blue sea hung on top of the fireplace, right across from their bed. On the left wall was the doors to the washroom, his closet and her dressing table that had a few untouched cosmetics and a vase full of red roses. The floor was black marble, etched with white veins and a chocolate brown fur rug covered a large portion of the floor. Elegant floor candle holders held a dozen flickering candles at the four corners of the room, casting the room in soft light that wasn't too bright or too dark.

"What do you mean by our bedroom?"

At the slip up, he quickly said,"I mean my bedroom. But I thought that-"

Talim interrupted him quietly. "My friend, now that we have arrive at your castle where I am safe, there's no need for me to occupy the same bedroom as you. I insist on my own room. You can let the maids assist me in changing my bandages since they have almost healed."

"Talim, is something wrong?"

She shifted uneasily in his arms. "No... it's just more proper this way."

"I understand but..." He then proceeded over to the bed. "Your legs should fully recover in a few days Talim. This is the most important time for me to make sure you won't have any scars so for now, I insist that you stay in my bedroom so that I can keep a close eye on you my dear." When she protested, he added, "There is something I want to tell you as well. My name... and who I really am."

Talim's mouth opened slightly. "Really?"

He brushed away a strand of her hair as he laid her on the bed. "Yes. But for now, just be patient." Kissing her lightly on the hand, he bid her good night and walked over to the recliner by the window.

"Wait... There's something I wish to do. Can you escort me someplace quiet and deserted after I have changed into my old outfit?"

He looked at her questioningly before nodding.

* * *

><p>Walking through his castle, they reached the highest balcony. It was completely bare and he watched as Talim left his arms and took a few timid steps forward. She stumbled a few times but she pushed him away and shook her head. In the middle of the balcony, she raised her hands to the night skies and a gentle wind sung around them and tugged at her blue half skirt and vest. "El ma nohe chiia Yoshimitsu. Kaze no brek hasa ei cheq ame aniea foka gaisame. (I call your name Yoshimitsu. Let the wind guide you so that you may pass through the borders.)"<p>

Dumas's eyes widened as Yoshimitsu appeared. His form was not transparent nor ghostly and one would have thought that he was still alive. But he could sense that this old acquaintance no longer belonged in this world. Yoshimitsu's soul... Why did Talim summon him here?

"Yoshimitsu, I am so sorry." Talim bowed her head. "You have done so much for others and I promise that your sacrifice will not go to waste. Is there any last request you have that I can fulfill for you?"

"As thoughtful and kind as always Talim..." said Yoshimitsu as he smiled at the kindhearted woman. "But first, how did thou get so badly injured?" When she didn't reply, he nodded understandingly. "They do not know the truth for they refuse to open their eyes. It is something the both of us have grown to know. But Talim, a greater threat is slowly awakening. Soul Edge is regaining its lost powers seventeen years ago and the borders are growing unstable."

Talim looked shock at the news. "So soon?"

"Yes... strange things are happening Talim. Thou must hurry and save those who are in need of thou. My time is almost up... Before I go, promise me you will help my apprentice if he's in trouble. And-"

Suddenly, Yoshimitsu noticed Dumas. "Talim, that person standing behind you..."

"He saved my life Yoshimitsu." She wondered why Yoshimitsu's tone of voice suddenly changed.

Dumas nervously fiddled with his mask and wondered if his old acquaintance recognized him. But he was stunned at what Yoshimitsu said next.

"Evil has infected thy soul and thy heart is as black as the night. Blood will forever stain those hands... Thou are not the same man we once knew." Yoshimitsu reached out gently and added, "Turn back and return to the man thou once were, before thou destroy the happiness of those thou love..." With that, Yoshimitsu disappeared.

Dumas thought coldly, "Forgive me but the words of a dead man is hardly useful in my opinion." Walking towards Talim, he reached for her hand and a sudden spark of rage seized him as she backed away fearfully. How dare she! After everything he's done for her, she's acting like he was not to be trusted. "What's the matter Talim?" His voice was low but he managed to hide the anger he was feeling.

Talim hugged herself and said, "Why would Yoshimitsu say something like that about you? I don't understand..."

"Perhaps it's because I'm a malfested. "

Talim shook her head. "No. Yoshimitsu also fights to protect the malfes-"

"What do you want me to say!" shouted Dumas. "Perhaps in his eyes, I'm a vile man since I had to kill to survive! That's how this blasted world has shaped me! My own family turned on me and I've been shunned and humiliated like a dog! Did you think it was this easy to acquire all of this power? I had to pay a heavy price for it and do things that would make you shudder. He doesn't understand and you don't either! Go on! Judge me based on a few words! Forget about everything that I've done for you and reject me!"

"Please calm down," Talim pleaded as the dark energy around him felt heavier. The sudden change frightened her but not wanting him to lose control, she reluctantly hugged him. "I... I trust you. After all you have done for me, I know you are a good person. So please... calm down."

He breathed hard and nodded slowly. A brisk wind cooled him and he wrapped his arms around her possessively. "Don't anger me like that Talim. You saddened me by your lack of trust."

She could not do anything else beside apologize quietly since she didn't want him to get angry. But she was starting to see a different side of him... that was slightly frightening and more than just dominating. She felt him stroke her hair and murmured, "You promised you would never reject me... Never lie to me Talim. I don't take betrayals very well." She nodded silently as he continued holding her.

Twirling a lock of her green hair around his finger, he thought to himself, "You are mine forever dearest. And I will never let you reject me... Why did I bother hiding my real identity? You will learn to accept me as Raphael, Dumas, and Nightmare... soon."

* * *

><p>Riding towards Dumas's castle, Patroklos let his horse maneuvered through the forest as he thought about the battle with the strange man he had fought. It would take about five days to arrive and Patroklos wondered what he should say to his lord. With a sigh, his mind wandered back to what happened a week ago.<p>

* * *

><p>Patroklos pointed his sword down at the fallen man triumphantly. "At last, you understand how weak you are."<p>

Kneeling on the ground, Zwei replied, "Now you've asked for it." Punching the ground, a sudden maelstrom whipped up behind him and Ein appeared. The wolf's fangs glistened with saliva and it snarled at Patroklos.

"What?" Patroklos froze and stared at the beast with horrified eyes. Before he knew it, the beast punched him deep in the stomach and sent him flying. Rolling to a stop, Patroklos looked up only to be greeted at the sight of his own sword pointed at his face.

"Nothing's going to change as long as you're under Dumas's thumb." Smirking, Zwei continued. "Did he actually give you any clues as to your sister's whereabouts?"

"What do you know about her?" asked Patroklos, glaring at the man coldly.

Zwei turned and walked away; throwing Patroklos's sword back at him. "More than what Dumas will tell you. If you want the truth, I'll be waiting here in this city. But I can tell that you still don't trust me so... return to Dumas and see what he's really like." His blue eyes darkened as he whispered, "A true monster."

* * *

><p>For the next three days, Dumas was constantly by Talim's side. Everything she needed or wanted was immediately fetched for her. He did everything he could to make sure she was comfortable and happy but she was still alittle wary of him. Nonetheless, she appreciated his efforts even though she felt that there was more to her friend then she knew. It slightly troubled her that the wind around the castle was extremely dark. In her current weakened state, she felt exhausted. By summoning Yoshimitsu, she had expended more energy than she thought. Sometimes, it felt alittle difficult to breathe and she would break out in a cold sweat. But she did her best to hide how ill she was feeling and she was glad that his mountain of paper-works kept them apart for many hours.<p>

Praying in bed one day, she stopped when she felt him enter the room and sit down. When he asked what she was praying for, she smiled and replied, "For my friends and bird who are out there. And for Raphael and Amy... I pray for their safety and happiness every night and I do hope that the wind will answer my prayers."

He looked at her tenderly. "Talim, have you ever loved anyone else besides Raphael?"

She shook her head but then she remembered something and smiled. "Before I met Raphael, I had a crush on a friend named Yun-Seong. He had all the qualities I liked in a person and even though he can be impulsive, I still admired his dedication and courage. But I know he only saw me as a friend so I never had much hope. And I was alittle more worried about trying to convince him to abandon the idea of obtaining Soul Edge than trying to show him my feelings." She giggled slightly. "I never imagined that I would fall for Raphael instead. Not only was he much older than me, our personalities were also very different."

He couldn't help but feel slightly jealous and annoyed when he heard her praise Yun-Seong like that. "Is... that so? Well, a guy like that Yun-Seong doesn't sound like he would be a good match for you anyway."

Talim smiled slightly. "You sound jealous my friend."

Smirking, he leaned alittle closer to her. "Why would I be jealous when I actually have you in my bed?"

At the suggestive tone, Talim turned red and quickly said, "Stop joking. It-it's not funny."

"Actually... I find this to be quite... fun. Why don't you come alittle closer to me so that I can show you how fun this can be."

Talim gasped as he picked her up in his arm. In less than three seconds, he had carried her out of bed and before she knew it, they had walked out onto a balcony. The cool night air swept across her skin and it felt extremely refreshing. Placing her down on the ground, he said, "It's time you get some exercise my dear. Your legs are doing quite well and I have no doubt I'll be able to take off the bandages soon. Now... let us dance."

"Wha-What?" Before Talim knew it, he had pulled her close. One hand was quickly placed at her waist and the other held her right hand. "Wa-wait! I'm not-I don't think I can."

"Come Talim. Put your hand on my shoulder. I won't take no for an answer." He watched as she hesitantly did and with a small chuckle, he began to take small steps back and forth with her. The stars twinkled above their heads and a bright moon shone down upon them. The small pots of roses and lilies decorated the high and large balcony and he breathed in the sweet perfume of the flowers. From their location, he could see his garden perfectly. With a slight smile on his face, he said, "Well, are you enjoying yourself? Isn't this fun?"

"I'm afraid I'm not much of a dance partner right now," replied Talim as they took small steps. Her heart felt heavy as it beat and she tried to hide the pain by smiling up at him.

Twirling slowly to the left, he said, "I promised that I would show you how to have fun tonight. So I will." He quickly tilted her backward and he smiled when her hair fell behind her like a curtain and her pink mouth opened in surprise. With his left arm bracing her back, they stayed in that pose for awhile as the wind tousled their hair and swept her long blue half skirt back and forth. "Are you enjoying yourself my dear? After all, you are in the arms of one of the most powerful man in Europe. Many women would be dying to be in your place."

Talim's heart pounded in her chest and felt slightly faint. Nonetheless, she forced a weak smile on her face. "Well... I don't know who you are. So all I can say is that I don't really enjoy your slightly bossy and dominate personality sometimes. "

He burst out laughing and he brought her back up to stand on her two feet. "I hold power and riches that few people will ever have and I command one of the biggest army in this world. How can you resist me?" Talim backed away but he tightened his hand around hers. "Don't be afraid Talim. I was merely joking. It is quite hard not to flirt with such a beautiful woman but know that I'll always treat you with the utmost respect."

Hearing that, Talim was rather relieved. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Well then... let's continue shall we?" And he resumed their dance with effortless grace and he grinned when she stumbled into him a few times. She seemed slightly tired and when he inquire about it, she merely reassured him she was fine.

But in truth, Talim felt alittle nauseated. After awhile, Dumas glanced up at the skies and said," Ah. My apologies Talim, I have kept you up all night and you must be quite tired."

"It's alright my friend... the exercise was probably a good thing for me." And she gave him a small smile. Standing still, he scooped her up in his arms once more as they headed back to his bedroom. The rhythm of his steps and the warmth from his body lulled her to sleep and the last thing she remembered was the comforting scent of his cologne as she rested her head against his neck and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>At dinner the next night...<p>

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, Talim said, "I'm done."

"Already?" Dumas looked at her plate of vegetables and roast. "My dear, you've barely touched your food. Is something wrong?" When she didn't answer, he put his fork and knife down on the table and got up. The light from the candles on the table illuminated her pale face and he looked at her worriedly. "Perhaps a walk in my garden will help with your appetite Talim. It is a beautiful night and the fresh air should be good for you." He looked out the four windows, framed by red curtains and added,"Ah, a full moon. Splendid."

Outside, the two walked around slowly and when Talim tired, they sat down, underneath a willow tree. A variety of flowers, trees and fruits were planted here and he even had a man made spring that was quietly bubbling nearby. "Talim, how do you-" His eyes widened as she clutched her chest and breathed heavily. Her face was very pale and she broke out in a cold sweat.

"I... I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It'll... augh... pass."

He grabbed her hand and checked her pulse quickly. It wasn't normal at all and he quickly put his head on her chest to listen to her heart. The life giving organ beat with an irregular rhythm and sounded strange. "Talim, tell me the truth. What's wrong?"

Talim shook her head but she whimpered as her heart seized up. Clutching his hand, she pulled in a few short breaths. Finally, the pain subsided and she said, "Soul Edge's energy... it's poisoning me. The energy from the execution was forced into my body and I can't handle it. I can only take in the dark energy if I convert it into its wind form. And after summoning Yoshimitsu, I'm very tired."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he retorted angrily.

Talim smiled at him sadly. "That would not accomplish anything. And I don't want to burden you with my troubles."

"Talim. You are very important to me. Never think like that again. If you're ever in pain, please let me know," Dumas said gently as he held her hand. "I'll search for holy water for you. That should help... And remember, you are very important to me."

She blushed slightly. "What about your family?" When he didn't answer, she said, " You say that your family betrayed you and I know you must resent them for that. But still... blood runs thicker than water. I'm sure they must miss you."

"It's too late." Dumas closed his eyes and said, "They're all dead."

* * *

><p>Raphael gasped. "You're saying... the entire house of Sorel was executed by the king!"<p>

After escaping Odenburg, Raphael had heard about an inn that secretly aided the malfested. He had continued wandering around searching for Amy but his strange appearance attracted unwarranted attention from the local population and he fled. This continued a few more times until he stumbled back near Odenburg and happened upon this inn. The old lady named Kari, let him stay with the other malfested hiding here. Raphael thanked her for the shelter but she merely laughed. "We malfested, must stick together to survive. Now, feel free to stay here for awhile until you're ready to leave. Or, you could become one of Graf Dumas's soldiers. You'll be protected by our lord and you'll have a home."

Finding out that Dumas was a malfested and that he was the leader of many of them surprised Raphael greatly. Apparently, the purge was a method used to eliminate the humans and at the same time, gather Soul Edge's shard and the malfested to bolster Dumas's strength. Raphael toyed with the idea of Amy somehow joining the army but he dismissed it. They wouldn't let a little girl fight in an army. So when he was well rested, he decided to resume his journey.

But before he left, he talked to the two old innkeepers and asked alittle more about this graf. To his horror, he found out that the graf was responsible for the Sorel's execution in 1598 since they interfered with the purge. Nine years... nine years since all of his relatives, brother, mother and father were killed. Raphael sat there in stunned silence. He hated them but... this was too much. There were a few memories of the good times he had with them and now that they were dead, he felt a strange sense of overwhelming sense of sadness. Damn Dumas! Raphael quickly stood up, grabbed his bag and left without a single farewell to the innkeepers who looked alittle surprised by his action.

Fuming, Raphael rode away on his horse and muttered curses into the night. After he finds Amy, he would seek Dumas out for revenge. He was alittle confused as to why he cared. They betrayed him and almost killed him... but still... Dumas had no right to do that. He was now the only one left who carried the blood of the noble house of Sorel thanks to that damn graf. Confused about his feelings about the death of his family Raphael didn't notice the two people who just rode past him. But then they backtracked.

"Is that..."

"Yes Hilde... I think it is..."

Raphael narrowed his eyes at the armoured man and woman. "What are you two talk- omph!"

Siegfried and Hilde had both embraced him from both sides in joy that after all these years, he was still alive. For Talim, they rejoiced in finding him and both were glad they spent the last week looking around for clues.

"Augh! Let go of me!" Raphael pushed them away and in the process, he toppled off his horse. Sitting up, he brushed away the leaves and dirt from his outfit and glowered at them. "Look at what you've done! There's stains all over my clothes."

But Hilde and Siegfried were quickly conversing with each other and they ignored him. "It was certainly a good idea we decided to look around for clues Hilde. I can't believe that after all these years, we've finally found Raphael." The knight gestured to Raphael and grinned. "Imagine how happy Talim will be when she finds out."

Hilde smiled and nodded. "Indeed. I thank the gods that at last, something good has happened. But we still need to get Talim back."

Getting back up on his horse, Raphael proceeded to ride away but then the two quickly chased after him. "Where are you going Raphael?" asked Siegfried. "We need to head back to my camp and come up with a course of action first before we go and save Talim."

Reining in his horse, Raphael gave Siegfried an annoyed look. "Who's Talim and why should I care?"

A stun silence followed this and Hilde and Siegfried's eyes widened. Finally, Hilde slapped him.

Raphael held a hand to his cheek and gaped at her. "What in the world was that for?"

"Where's your sense of honor and love!" Hilde cried passionately. "Talim has been looking for you all these years and you've forgotten about her?! Do you know how many countries she's traveled to? How many days and nights she spent wandering around to search for you?"

Holding a hand to his red cheek, Raphael growled, "You're lucky that I don't feel like picking a fight right now woman. Now- augh!"

This time, Siegfried punched him. The Schwarzwind leader's eyes were hard and he said, "Perhaps I was wrong about you. I thought that were an honorable man who valued his family and love."

"Listen here people, the only one I love is Amy. Now get out of my way!" snapped Raphael, drawing his rapier threateningly.

"That man is dangerous." Viola appeared from behind some trees and she looked at Raphael with grim eyes. Holding up her orb, she said, "Soul Edge's powers sleeps inside his blood. Blood that is black and tainted. His soul and memories are mere shards. Incomplete and broken. Your existence warps the balance of nature and your life is short." At those words, Siegfried and Hilde realized that something must have happened to Raphael. His soul and memories... were broken? They exchanged worried glances.

Raphael rolled his eyes at the seer's words. "Look, I'm perfectly healthy and I'm in no danger of dying."

Viola merely repeated, "You are incomplete. Neither whole nor right. Darkness and death has already claimed you."

Glowering at her, he said, "You vex me. Who are you woman?"

"In the moon, I see everything." Viola held up her orb and said, "I can look into people's souls. Yours is different and strange. It isn't real nor right. You..." A sudden vision hit her and she gasped. Her orb dropped to the ground and after awhile, she looked at him in slight disgust. "You will be responsible for many deaths. One of them is the death of your own love. You will kill her by your own hands."

"What?" Raphael felt goosebumps erupt over his skin and he glared at her. Never! He would never hurt Amy! Everything this woman was saying was utter lies. He slashed the air with his rapier angrily. "Stop looking into my soul! Damn you!"

A gust of cold wind swept past them as Viola said, "The moon will swallow the sun and it will never rise again."

* * *

><p>Talim held a hand to her medallion and she whispered. "I'm so sorry... for the loss of your family."<p>

"Don't be. I feel nothing for them or their deaths. In fact, I celebrated their demise." He leaned back casually and played with a blade of grass in his hand.

At his cold words, Talim said, "You cannot possibly mean that. They're your family..."

Dumas smiled slightly. She had no idea... how happy he was when he forced the King of France to kill them. During the thirty year war between the Ottoman and Holy Roman Empire, many other countries were involved. Including France. His homeland suffered great devastation from the war and it was quite easy to bribe the King of France. When he found out that his family was secretly helping the malfested, it was quite easy to condemn them. His rage knew no bounds when he discovered what they were doing. They had risked their own safety to help a bunch of malfested strangers instead of their own son. They had sacrifice him in the past to save their own necks... what in the world was wrong with them!

Some of the nobles had protested against the harsh sentence of executing everyone in the family. Including those who were cousins, or those who were distantly related. But he made sure that no trace of the Sorels remained. His new name, Dumas, was a symbol of his new life. The past was finished... He would make a new world, a new future, and he would never let himself fall that low in life again. Turning back to Talim, he lied, "In truth, I do miss them. For now... I am all alone in this world until the two most important person returns to my side completely."

Completely? What could he mean by that? But Talim reached for his hand and held it gently anyway. " Until you find them again, I will be here for you."

"Thank you Talim."He held her hand to his lips and grazed it lightly. She had betrayed his trust twice already. But he forgived her for them since she only did it for his sake. But... "Those who betray me will pay the price for it. But you won't betray me again... right Talim?" he thought quietly as they stood up to go back inside.

* * *

><p>Zasalamel's Corner<p>

Zasalamel yawned tiredly. "All the Soul Calibur characters are sleeping right now so there's no humorous banter for this chapter. My apologies but if you really want, I could wake Tira up and no doubt that would cause some amusement." But then he shuddered at the damage she would wreck on his house. "Never mind. Let's not do that. Anyway, Darkwings13 next update might be on Sunday or Monday. This applies for Calibur World as well. For now, she has other things to do such as studying so please be patient. Thanks for reading and if you're wondering on what will happen in the next chapter, come back soon."

He glanced back and forth for a second before whispering, "Talim's going to ditch Dumas's castl-" He stopped as someone put their hand over his mouth.

"No spoilers," said Siegfried quietly. "No one should know about Raphael Coral. I mean... uh... see you readers later!"


	17. Dumas's Dark Side

Siegfried lied nervously, "We thought you were Raphael... uh... Coral! Yes, you're the spitting image of Raphael Coral. He's the long lost fiance of our dear friend Talim and we have been searching for him for a very long time." He pretended to be interested in the clouds up in the bright blue sky for a moment.

Raphael narrowed his eyes at the flustered knight. The Schwarzwind leader had invited him to stay with them for awhile. They even offered to search for Amy (which they've already been doing for the past seventeen years) and when Raphael asked why he should trust him, Siegfried said that he helped all of the malfested who were innocent of crimes. At that, Raphael openly told him that he attacked many people to drink their blood since that was Soul Edge's curse on him.

Siegfried and Hilde shared a knowing glance and they said that they understand and that they didn't mind. Raphael still didn't trust them; he was afraid that they were merely lying to capture him but when he learned that the fortune teller was also a malfested, he decided to trust the Schwarzwind for now.

Riding down the road with the Schwarzwind mercenaries, he said, "So this Raphael Coral... has the same first name as me and looks exactly like me?"

"Yea... it's pretty strange. " Siegfried coughed and said, "Excuse me, I need to talk to the princess for a second." He rode over to Hilde and said, " What are we going to do now? Dumas rarely stays at his castle at the main capital. And he has countless manors and places he could have gone to. It's going to be extremely difficult to find Talim. Not to mention... Raphael doesn't seem to remember anything besides Amy."

Hilde sighed and rubbed her temple tiredly. "We'll head back to the fortress for now. I'll send some of my soldiers out to look for news about Dumas. As for Raphael, we'll keep him with us and help him remember Talim. Like Viola... I can't believe he lost his memories. Talim will be devastated." They looked down at the ground sorrowfully.

Hwang joined them and said, "This is bad news indeed but I need to head back to Korea. There are matters that I need to take care of and I'll bring this news of Yun and Mina as well. If you find Talim, tell her I'm sorry that I couldn't be of more help."

Siegfried nodded and they waved good-bye to Hwang as he left. After awhile, Siegfried gave Hilde a gentle smile and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be alright Hilde."

She returned his smile. "I hope you're right." They glanced over at Raphael who was arguing with Viola.

"How come every word that comes out of your mouth irritates me woman?"

Viola shrugged. "The truth is hard to swallow. Deal with it."

Raphael scoffed at her. "As if I'll suffer food poisoning in three days."

* * *

><p>Sitting in a meditative position on her bed, Talim stayed focused and purified some more of the energy in her body. Slowly but surely, she should return to normal once she rid her body of the dark energy. As she meditated, she wished that her pet bird was with her. Alun has been gone for far too long and she was now really worried. Her bird had been her constant companion all these years and it had braved frozen tundras, harsh deserts and deep forests with her. Where on earth could her beloved pet be? Did something happen to it? Absorbed in her thoughts, she didn't notice his arrival.<p>

Pulling back the scarlet and gold canopy, he smiled as he sat down. "Talim, you seem distracted." When she told him about her missing bird, he glanced away. "You could always... get a new one. I could find you an identical bird if you want Talim. Ask, and I'll get you anything you desire."

"Some things can't be replaced, no matter how identical the copy is." Talim sighed. "Why does this keep happening? First my grandfather, then Raphael and Amy, and now Alun ..."

Dumas remembered her talking about her grandfather briefly seventeen years ago. But the memory was hazy so he asked, "Your grandfather is missing?"

Talim nodded. "I don't know very much about it and my grandmother does not speak of the matter. Even my dad doesn't know very much either... " Thinking about her family made her alittle homesick. "I hope everyone back at the village is alright. The Spanish and Portuguese have been trekking through the forests and looking for us..."

Hearing how sad she sounded, he resolved to make them pay. "I'll make them feel the pain you and your people have suffered my dear."

Talim shook her head. "Hate will not solve anything. I-" But she stopped as she cough.

"Enough talk for now my dear. Here, let me change your bandages and then we can have dinner."

"Alright." Once again, she sat still as he move up to her and unraveled the bandages on her legs. She had gotten used to the feeling but it still felt uncomfortably intimate as his hand brushed across her legs.

As he peeled away the last bandage, his eyes widened. Smooth and flawless skin met his hands and he marveled at their softness. "It looks like you've fully recovered Talim. Here, feel it." He reached for her hand and smiled at the look of happiness on her face.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," mused Talim, feeling the skin on her legs. "Thank you for caring for me all this time my friend. I am eternally grateful for your kindness."

"You're welcome my dear." He suddenly noticed something on her upper thigh. "Hmmm? What's this Talim?" Lightly touching the symbol, he noticed that her face flushed red and he looked at it alittle more closely. It looked like a flower but he wasn't quite sure. The mark was a light red and it seemed to be a small tattoo. Was it a burn that didn't heal? Strange...

"It's a mark... of my purity."

"Mark of purity?"

Seeing that he didn't understand her, Talim explained shyly, "It means that I'm still untouched."

His eyes widened at her words but then the most dazzling smile lit up his face. He knew that she wouldn't give herself to anyone but just hearing the confirmation made his heart soar. Flashing back to the past, he remembered the strip of fabric tied around her left leg. Why would she hide it though? No, he remembered her kitty outfit during the autumn festival. The fabric was tied to her right leg. Did she have two of these marks? Why didn't he see the one on her right leg? "How does this tattoo work?"

Talim bent her legs to the side and put a hand on it. "This mark only appears when a man touches it. And when I and my husband... become one, the mark will disappear."

"Why does it appear if a man touches it?"

Her face turned red. "It stimulates... certain things. So that the wedding night between the moon and sun, yin and yang, male and female, would be a true experience of balance and love. That's why I tie a strip of fabric around my leg to avoid anyone accidentally touching it."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too," he apologized quickly. "Is this a tradition from your village?"

"Yes. We all believe that a maiden should be pure and chaste before her wedding night," explained Talim. Folding her hands neatly on her lap, she said quietly, "I'm saving myself for Raphael when we get married. Not only because it's tradition, but because I believe that to make love to someone, you have to love them and only them until you die." She whispered softly, "And that's why, I couldn't go through with my previous engagement."

"What? You were once engaged?" he asked loudly.

"Yes." Talim grew sad as she thought about the memory. "My grandmother had arranged a marriage for me but... I refused. I understand that it's my duty to my village to pass on my unique bloodline but I can't abandon the world and those who need me out there. And it wouldn't be fair to the man I'm supposed to marry since my heart does not lie with him. So I... refused to eat or drink until my grandmother revoked the decision. My father and mother were on my side after the third day and they both pleaded to my grandmother to stop this."

Anger sparked in his eyes and he hissed, "How can your grandmother do such a thing to her own granddaughter?"

"Please don't say that," chided Talim softly. "My grandmother loves me very much but she's the village elder and she must do what's best for the village. I know she was very sad by my decision and even now, I'm ashamed at myself for hurting her like that." Talim leaned back against the pillows and said,"I have forsaken my duty to my village and my title as the village shamaness was stripped from me. But... I can not have a family and be happy until this world is back to normal. I just can't..." She rubbed her arms and sighed. "After five days, not even my storm maiden stamina can keep me going anymore. I was very close to death and my grandmother had no choice but to drop the marriage."

He looked at her tenderly. She had always stayed faithful to him and he felt ashamed of himself for having a few affairs in order to obtain secrets and information that helped him rose to power. Clearing his throat, he said, "You are a very strong woman and I admire your love and dedication for Raphael and this... world."

Talim smiled. "Thank you. As soon as my eyes are healed, I hope to continue my journey."

"Let's see how your eyes are doing first." Taking off the bandages around her head, he asked, "So? How is it?"

Talim blinked and rubbed her eyes. Opening them, she could only see vague shapes and it was still very blurry. "I... I still can't see very well yet but at least it's not pitch black anymore." She looked at him and she gasped. "Raphael?" Even with her terrible vision, he looked exactly like him. The mask was similar to the one Raphael wore during the Autumn festival seventeen years ago.

She touched the mask on his face but he grabbed it gently and said, "What do you think?"

Talim tried her best to read the wind around him and it was very different from the wind around Raphael; telling her that it wasn't him. But for the first time, she doubted the wind's answer. Everything about the man sitting in front of her was exactly like Raphael. Talim put a hand on her heart and looked at him beseechingly. "Please tell me your name. I want to know right now."

"My beautiful storm maiden, I want to know something as well." He whispered softly as he stared into her eyes. "You love me... don't you?"

"If you are Raphael, then yes, I do love you. But if you're not... then I'm sorry but I can't love you." Talim closed her eyes and said, "Please, tell me who you are."

"You did not answer my question Talim. You said that if I wasn't Raphael, then you can't love me. But my question was do you love me or not?"

Talim said firmly, "I only love Raphael."

With that, a bright smile lit his face. "Yes Talim... it is me." Her eyes widened as he embraced her and before she knew it, his lips met hers. His right hand slid down to her back while the other one tangled into her long hair. She struggled against him for a second until he repeated it once more. "I've missed you so much ma petite."

"Raphael..." Talim eyes lit up with tears at the reunion and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "It's really you. But why did you hide your name for me all this time?"

He whispered into her ear, "I know... I know. I have my reasons but now, we can be together again." His cardinal red eyes met her chocolate ones lovingly as he lowered his lips towards her once more. "Never again will the moon and sun have to be apart, even if I have to go against the laws of nature and the world itself." His hands held her alittle tighter. "You are mine ma petite. Mine to love forever..."

When he kissed her again, the nerves in her body flare up. Emotions raced through her as he crushed her to his chest. His tongue prodded her lips for entry but she was still slightly hesitant about it. A shiver ran down her back as he rubbed her back in slow circles and his mouth moved to her neck instead. Talim gasped slightly as his hot tongue swept across her skin and he kissed it softly as he unclasped her necklace. "Wa-wait."

"Such a delicate neck," he whispered as he licked it once more before turning to place her on his lap. His hand explored the exposed part of her body that her top and vest didn't cover.

At his gentle ministration, Talmi felt her mind grow hazy and she quietly moaned his hand moved over her skin.

"My dearest..." He caressed her legs and he brushed her short white shorts lightly. When he heard her gasp, he looked down and realized that his hand rested on the flower mark. Pressing it lightly, he saw Talim involuntarily arch her back in pleasure.

"Raphael, stop. I-" Talim stopped as his rough hands brush across her smooth thighs once more and the mark sent more pleasured feelings through her body. Laying her down on the bed, he straddled her and kissed her passionately. Finally, she opened her mouth for him and the taste of rich wine invaded her mouth as he took off her hat to play with her hair.

They began to French kiss and with all of his experience, he saw her close her eyes and made a mewling sound in his mouth. His hand reached for the vest and he slid it down slowly, revealing more tantalizing smooth skin that he intended to touch and caress. But for now, the softness of her lips and the sweet taste of her mouth had his undivided attention and he groaned as he pressed his body against her own and ravished her mouth.

Talim squirmed slightly under his touches and with his warm body over her, everything seemed hazy with pleasure as the candles burned low and the room was comfortingly warm. Wrapping her arms around him, she hesitantly traced the corded muscles underneath his red shirt while she drank in the taste of rich wine from his mouth. Exploring the moist cavern, her eyes suddenly widened and she immediately struggled against him. There were no fangs! "You're not Raphael! Let me go!"

**"She is rejecting you... what will you do now Raphael? Ha ha... if you don't make her yours tonight, she'll probably leave you since she believes that you lied to her to bed her. She'll never forgive you for so obliquely touching and kissing her like that. You might as well take her now so that she won't be able to leave you and then you can just use your charming words to convince her later on. Or else... she'll leave your side this very instant and never come back." **

Soul Edge's voice flashed through his mind and the thought of losing her... of not having her... No! "You're mine! All mine! I will never let you go again Talim..." His eyes burned with need and he pinned down her hands with his left one.

"No! Stop!" cried Talim, trying to push him off her as she felt him trying to grope her from behind. Her face flushed red and it took all her efforts to wrench one hand free. "Wind!" She blasted him off her but then she whimpered as her heart beat painfully. In moments, he had gotten up and he was even more determined to have her.

Topping her quickly, he held her hands prisoner while his eyes drank in the sight of her chest rising up and down as she breathed heavily. Distress and fear were evident in her wide eyes as he stared down at her and he stroked her face gently. "You belong to me Talim. I have waited for far too long for you to reject me now... Tonight, you will be mine." He ran his hand up her beautiful legs slowly and enjoyed watching her squirm beneath him.

"Let me go!" Talim tried to prevent another sound from escaping her lips but her body betrayed her when it arched up as he continued touching her with one of his hand while he leaned down to nibble her earlobe. Tears ran down her cheeks at this violation. "Stop this! You were supposed to be my friend!"

He nuzzled her neck and shook his head. "Oh no my dear... We are more than friends. Tonight, you will be my lover and soon, you'll be my wife."He silenced her cries as he forcefully kissed her again and pressed her deeper into the mattress just as he began to pull on her half skirt.

But he froze when she shouted, "Even if you take my body, you'll never have my heart!" The lust dimmed from his eyes as he drank in those words and slowly, he looked down at her. Tears streamed down her face and she cried, "Raphael! He's the only one I love!" Shaking, she cried out once more. "Where are you! Raphael! Please save me!"

Guilt overtook him and slowly, he released the vice-like grip on her hands and got off her. She quickly shuffled away from him and grabbing the blankets, covered herself with it. Her eyes were red and he could see the bite marks he left on her neck and chest while her body shook and trembled. "Talim... I didn't mean..." He looked down at his hands in horror. "What have I done?"

"My lord!" Someone knocked on his door and shouted, "Patroklos is here to see you! He has some urgent matters to tell you!"

Dumas looked at Talim with absolute regret and sorrow at what he had done. Turning away from her, he said, "Talim. I... I am so sorry. Believe me, I would never hurt you. Please forgive me, I... I'll explain everything when I come back." As he opened the doors, he said, "I love you..." When he left, Talim buried herself in her blankets, sobbing at what had transpired.

* * *

><p>"My lord!" The knight bowed nervously before Dumas.<p>

"What is it?" he snapped impatiently.

"My lord, Patroklos has returned. He seems very anxious to see you."

"You said that a minute ago! I'm not deaf!" That boy... Graf Dumas looked down at his hands and said, "Tell him to meet me down at the torture chambers after I go and put on my armour. As for the rest of you, just guard the front gates." When the soldier left, he murmured, "That wretched dog... should I continue using him? Or should I kill him?"

* * *

><p>From the bed, Talim wiped away her tears and sat up. "Why... why did this have to happen?" sobbed Talim quietly. She can't stay here after what had happened. Even if her eyes were still healing, she must leave this place immediately.<p>

Scrambling around the room blindly, she finally found his closet and opened it up. Her hands searched through the shirts and pants until she found a black cloak. Putting it on, she wiped her tears and began searching for a way to leave this place as she grabbed her hat. The doors were only locked from the outside and she easily exited the room without anyone noticing. But her double crescent blades... She can't possibly leave without them. They were Raphael's gift to her. Listening intently, she heard nothing and concluded that most of the servants were asleep and that it must be quite late. She was still tired but she decided to use her powers to leave before anyone caught her. Closing her eyes, she felt the wind guide her to her weapons. "Wind, please help me..."

* * *

><p>Greeting Patroklos down in the cold torture chamber, he said dryly, "So, what happened in Klausenberg?"<p>

"I... I was searching for my sister my lord. At the same time, I received your orders on ridding the malfested there when all of a sudden, a man attacked and defeated me," Patroklos said shamefully.

"A man stopped you?" questioned Graf Dumas with disbelief. The light from the flickering blue torches illuminated the worry on his face and he narrowed his eyes at Patroklos. Who dares challenge the purge? Could it be... Dumas immediately thought of Zwei. That accursed dog had irritated him ever since he laid eyes on him. First, siding with that rebellion army under Istavan Bocksai and now, going around and interfering with the purge... It must be him. Dumas looked up as Patroklos confirmed it.

"Yes, he possessed strange powers and commanded some kind of a monster."

Graf Dumas growled, "Zwei! Damn that cursed werewolf!"

"You know of him my lord? Is he a malfested?" Patroklos asked curiously.

"That man stands in the way of ridding the world of the malfested. Get rid of him," answered Graf Dumas harshly.

Hesitantly, Patroklos looked down in confusion. "He seemed to know about my sister. My lord, does he have something to do with her?"

Graf Dumas replied coldly, "You just need to kill those I say to kill."

At the dismissing tone of voice, Patroklos began to feel more and more uncertain about following Dumas. "I have served you faithfully and done everything you've asked. Yet you've made no effort to search for my sister," protested Patroklos.

"It seems you are unable to obey my orders," interrupted Graf Dumas. "I have enough. Leave my sight at once and never return. A dog such as you has no business making demands," he said cruelly.

"I'm no dog. I am a holy warrior!" shouted Patroklos, standing up in rage at the insult.

"How absurd. You are nothing more than a dog," replied Graf Dumas, relishing in the boy's anger. Well, it was nothing compared to his anger when he found out that this kid almost burned his dearest to ashes. Smirking, he continued. "I couldn't care less about what happens to a pathetic dog's family. She's probably already dead in some alley." Finished, he turned around and began to walk away.

"So you've lied to me all this time!" accused Patroklos. When Graf Dumas ignored him, he drew his sword in righteous fury. "Don't walk away from me you coward!"

Within a split second, Voldo leaped down below to defend his master. "Hshshsss..."

How dare that boy draw his sword against him. That would be his last mistake tonight. "Get rid of him," ordered Graf Dumas, walking out of the place.

"I've helped you with the purge all this time and you're going to turn on me like this! Come back here Dumas!" Patroklos shouted as he made to chase after him. But Vodo blocked him and hissed threateningly. Slowly, he moved forward and herded Patroklos into the cage of the torture chamber. "Do you mean to interfere?" asked Patroklos as he readied his battle stance against the weird creature.

As Dumas walked up the elegant stairs, he glanced at the two fighting in the cage and smirked. A large chandelier above the stairs illuminated the cage and he felt tempted to stay and watch. However, he had more important matters to attend to right now. Opening the doors, he froze. "Talim? What are you doing here?" She had a hand pressed to her mouth in horror and her eyes held a glimmer of fear in them as she stepped back into the dark hallway. Her double crescent blades were strapped to her belt and he realized she had went down into the dungeon to get them from the armory.

"You're... Graf Dumas?" The tyrant that ruled over Hungary with an iron fist. The man who had taxed the people into the ground. The man who was conducting the purge... Talim shook her head over and over again slowly. "You lied to me. You're not Raphael and you... you're Dumas."

"Talim, hold on. I can explain," he pleaded as he reached out for her.

Shaking her head, she inched away from him. "Stay away. I... I don't want to listen to any more of your lies. You lied to me and you... I... I hate you!" With that, she turned and ran away from him.

"No wait! Talim! Please come back!" He chased after her and cursed his fate. Why must something always go wrong between the two of them!

* * *

><p>"Dammit! He's gotten away." After defeating Voldo, Patroklos watched with anger as the strange creature disappeared. Knowing that what Zwei said was the truth, Patroklos turned and ran for it. If he stayed here any longer, he would only be putting himself in danger and his sister was still waiting for him out there somewhere. "Pyrrha, I will find you..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Scared of heights?" teased Tira's servant as he flew up into the air while carrying one of Dumas's soldiers. Without another word, he tossed the man down and watched as his body hit the ground with a bloody crash. "Ouchie! That's going to hurt."<p>

"Stop playing around brother," chided the eldest twin, brushing back his black hair and giving his younger brother a disapproving look. "Do you want to alert the entire castle?"

"Sorry." The younger one glanced around and then he crowed. "We're in luck! Look!" He pointed to Talim's disappearing form through one of the windows and laughed. "Hey hey! Dumas is chasing her! This seems fun!" Before his brother could lecture him, he swooped down and headed for the stain glass windows and grinned.

Talim held a hand to her face as a window shattered and glass rained down everywhere. A blur of dark feathers rushed forth and instinctively, she dodged and retaliated with two slashes from her elbow blades. But with her limited vision, she missed completely.

"Oh! A feisty one!" laughed the raven man as shouts of intruders echoed down the hallway. He punched Talim across the face and grabbed her before she could strike back. "I got the girl brother!"

"Then let's go." With a grin, they flew away into the night.

"Unhand her!" roared Dumas. To his soldiers who just arrived, he ordered, "Ready ten men, the horses and bring me a bow and arrow." Grabbing a normal zweihander; Balmung, from a soldier, he quickly headed out.

* * *

><p>"Let me go! Who are you!"Talim pounded on the man's back but he just laughed at her. Her hat fell off and she snatched it before it could fall down into the fields of grasses. Turning her head, she saw that they were heading towards the mountains.<p>

"She's cute isn't she brother? Hey now sweetheart, just stay quiet while we bring you back to mistress Tira. If you behave, I'll ask her to be nice to you."

Tira? They were Tira's followers? Talim bit her lips and wondered if she should let herself be captured. She had looked for the elusive woman all these years to learn about what happened to Raphael and this was a golden opportunity. If she survive whatever Tira had in mind for her of course. But for Raphael... she would do anything to save him. Resigned to her fate, she hung limply across the man's shoulder as they flew past the fields and over a forest.

Dumas's black stallion thundered across the grassy field as he whipped it onward. At the same time, he broke the metal off the arrow and reached for a manufactured Edge shard from his bag. Tying it tightly to the arrow, he reached for the bow under his armpit and he strung it tightly. "Five to the right and five to the left! Quickly!" His soldiers charged forward to their assigned places while Dumas aimed the bow upward at his target; using only the light from the moon and stars to guide him. He closed one eye in concentration. A red aura enveloped the arrow and with a twang, he released it and watched with a pounding heart.

Talim gasped as blood splattered her face and her eyes widened at the arrow sticking in her kidnapper's back. With a scream, he spiraled down to the ground. Along with her! She screamed as he let her go and the trees below them came into view as they dropped.

"Lucas!" screamed the other man as he watched his brother fall.

Two thirds of the way, Talim made two quick hand gestures and a layer of condensed air slowed her fall. But branches broke under her weight as she crashed down and landed on her backside with a loud thud. The air was knocked out from her lungs and slowly sitting up, she held a hand to her ribs and she coughed weakly. Before she knew it, one of the men had grabbed her and his grip on her neck blocked her windpipe.

"Let her go now!" shouted Dumas, pointing his large sword at the hybrid. His soldiers readied their arrows as well and they surrounded the intruder. A few of them raised up their torches and the light shone on the tense situation in the forest clearing.

"You killed my brother!" His wings rustled with anger and anguish as he backed into a tree with a disbelieved look on his face. "He was the only family I have left..." He looked up at Dumas and his eyes shone red. "I'll kill this woman and make sure that you'll never forget the look on her face as I crush her throat!"

Talim clawed at his hand and gasped for breath. "Don't... do this.. augh...don't throw... your life away... I forgive you... Dumas... haugh! Please... spare... uhh.. him."

"I don't need your forgiveness or mercy! " And his grip on her throat tightened. He pointed to his brother lying a short distance away and cried, "Someone will pay for my brother's death! Since I can't kill Dumas, I'll take the next best thing. His lover!"

Dumas held out a hand. "Wait! Your brother is still alive! Go and see for yourself. He's still breathing. See, you are not yet alone." Dumas's voice had taken on a softer and more calming tone. "Go on. What's the matter? Afraid that he's dead?" He gestured for two of his men to pick up the seemingly dead bird man. Carrying him over to their lord, Dumas held him and without hesitation, he yanked the arrow out. But he did it in such a way that the red shard was still lodged in Lucas's back as the man cried out. "Yes. He still lives... If you agree to let my love go, I'll spare you two. I give you my word of honor, that neither I nor my men will attack you."

The man looked at his brother and hope shone in his eyes. "Lucas?" He stepped forward with Talim and hesitantly, and when he saw that his brother was indeed breathing, he agreed immediately. Nothing was more important than his twin brother; whom he considered to be the second half of his soul.

"Splendid," Dumas said as the two prepared the trade. "On the count of three my feathery friend. One... two..." His soldiers stiffened and their grip on their weapons tightened. "Three!" He pushed Lucas forward and caught Talim as the other man did the same. Holding his love, he smiled as he watched the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"No! Get away from him!" shrieked Talim, reading the wind around Lucas as his brother embraced him. Dumas held her back and she watch with horrified eyes as the energy in his body spiraled out of control and with an inhuman screech, his hand transformed into talons and he thrust it into his brother's chest.

"Lu... cas?" His brother gurgled out a few more dying sounds before collapsing to the ground.

"Rahhhhh! Urghhhh!" Lucas screamed as he transformed into a giant raven with glowing red eyes.

"Hold her," ordered Dumas calmly, handing Talim over to one of his men. Taking out his sword, he smiled and walked forward with his men who were now attacking the large beast. "I will show you the true meaning... of pain."

Talim closed her eyes as the raven screamed. The last stage of the malfestation... there was no way of saving him now. But... with an effort, she opened her eyes and watched as Dumas laughed sadistically and stood over the half dead bird that had more than a dozen arrows embedded into its dark body. "No... no... " She watched as he pulled up one of its wings and with his other hand, he raised his zweihander up. The light from the torches reflected off the sharp blade and Talim shrieked, "Nooooooo! Please don't do it!" The raven screeched as Dumas began hacking off its wing. Blood sprayed from the wound and it struggled against the men who were holding it down as Dumas sawed at the muscles and bone. When the wing was finally cut off, he threw it away and he turned for the next wing. Talim screamed, "Please stop! Just kill him already! Don't do this Dumas! I'm begging you! Please!"

He glanced over at her and replied calmly, "Anyone who dares hurt you... will face my wrath."

"Nooooo!" Talim and the raven cried out as he slashed downward once more. She struggled against the soldier holding her and watched as they butchered the giant raven. "No! No! No! Stop hurting him! Please! Please! Please!"

* * *

><p>"Tis an ill omen," said Kalana; Talim's grandmother as she looked up at the stars and read the wind. On one of the windmill platform, she turned to the young man standing beside her. "Kilik, are you certain about this?"<p>

Kilik adjusted the golden bird mask he was wearing and nodded to the great elder. "The borders grows unstable. Just like seventeen years ago. I've already sealed away two of the portals that have opened up but I know that more will soon appear. Beasts from the sealed spirit world; Astral Chaos will make their way here and bring about more deaths. I need to leave tomorrow and continue my journey. By now, I think Talim and the others should have noticed as well."

She sighed as the wind whipped her long white hair back and forth. Raising her wrinkled hands up, she said tiredly, "The fate of this world... rests with you all. Take care of yourselves. And if you find my granddaughter, take care of her as well please."

Kilik smiled. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Deep in a dark cave, Taki creeped stealthily through the gloomy darkness. A strange sense of unease swept through her as water dripped from the ceiling and landed on her. After an hour of searching, she found herself growing slightly impatient as she searched. All of a sudden, the cave trembled and before she knew it, some kind of beast popped out from under the ground. It looked like a cave worm. The thing was a dusty grey and it had purple warts all over its body. From what Taki could see, it had no eyes. But it's mouth was wide and its many sharp teeth snapped open and close as it slowly approached.<p>

Drawing her weapons, she looked at it calmly. "It's time to go back to where you belong."

* * *

><p>"Ow! Ow! Stop prodding my arm!" Cassandra pulled away from Zasalamel and rubbed her crystalized arm.<p>

He looked at her warily as Rock and Bangoo watched from the side. "We needed to return to the Holy City because your arm was 'killing' you. So I would like to know the reason since I had to travel back five countries to return here."

Cassandra stuck out her tongue at him and leaned against a marble pillar of the gazebo they were under.

Rock sighed and ran a hand through his grey hair. "Cassandra. We're just worried."

Bangoo grinned and said, "Is the great Cassandra Alexandra afraid of alittle pain?"

She elbowed him in the stomach and growled, "Watch your mouth kid. Don't forget to respect your elders."

He laughed. "Well, you're looking great for your age."

"The only benefit to this stupid curse," replied Cassandra, looking down at her arm. She looked at Zasalamel and said, "I don't know. It's been hurting alot lately. Could that mean something?"

Zasalamel sat down on a white bench and gazed at the snowy white mountains. "The light calls to darkness the same way the darkness exists from the shadows of the light. It seems that something is stirring..."

Cassandra, Rock and Bangoo looked at each other worriedly as a cold wind swept past them.

* * *

><p>"There it is! The hidden Fu-Ma village," said Yoshimitsu the second, as he pointed it out to Leixia. "The ninjas there will probably have some information about that powerful pendent thou is wearing. Ask for my friend, Lady Natsu. She's the best ninja there is!"<p>

"Neat!" exclaimed the cheerful chinese girl as she hid amongst the bamboo trees with the Manji clan. "Thanks again for saving me from that monster earlier Yoshimitsu."

He brushed it off. "No worries Lady Leixia. It was thy's pendent that saved us in the end. Now, I'm afraid I must head off. Tell my friend, Natsu that I said hi."

Lexia watched as they left and she giggled, "You meet all sorts of interesting people outside the palace!"

* * *

><p>Hurriedly travelling through the hot desert, Olcadan pulled down the hood of his travelling cloak. He was going to investigate some ruins and see if the words of the elf; Scheherazade, was true.<p>

* * *

><p>Three months ago...<p>

Scheherazade brushed back a lock of blonde hair and leaned back against the tree she was resting against. A group of young elf children looked at the owl man as the two talked. Finally, she said, "Bring that priestess here and I'll see if she's worthy to hear my story. But for now, I'll tell you alittle something old man."

Olcadan ruffled his feathers and hooted, "Oh? What is it?"

Her eyes were grim as she replied, "Darkness lies within the hearts of everyone in this world. Soul Edge... has the power to turn dreams into realities for its wielders. However, the price to pay is quite heavy. It will make its wielders become more and more evil each day by strengthening all the negative emotions in a person. The wielder will become a shell of their former selves until it seems like... they're a whole new person entirely. The memories embedded in the sword will also warp the minds of its wielders. No one is exactly sure but legends says, if one can hold the sword long enough without having their souls devoured by it, then that host will become an entirely new being. Reborn from the cursed powers and memories of the sword, the sword and host... will be one. All traces of the host previous life will be considered meaningless and unimportant. And when the sword has regain its full power..." Her eyes flashed and she said, "Night Terror will destroy this world and the spirit world."

* * *

><p><em>Oh stars that watches from above... Two souls that were once parted, have finally reunited. But this reunion only turns the gears of a cruel fate as they were never meant to be together. Will darkness consume their love and destroy them? Or will they cut forth their own future? Only time will answer...<em>


	18. Quarrels

From her seat on the windowsill, Talim looked out at the night sky blankly. Dumas had locked her in another bedroom after they returned to the castle and for the past few days, he avoided visiting her after she had threatened to jump out the window if she saw him.

Because of that, Dumas had decided that it would be best to wait for her to calm down until he had a talk with her and he had no choice but to let her have a different room that was far away from him. With a mournful sigh, she pressed her forehead against the cool glass and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"This is bad," thought Dumas, pacing around his study with a deep frown on his face. For the following nights, Talim's screams echoed down the hallway and the servants reported to him that she couldn't sleep because she kept having nightmares. She wasn't eating the food the servants were bringing her either and her eyes needed its daily dose of medication. However, she still refused to see him. He bit his lips in annoyance at how difficult she was being. But he quickly remembered how he nearly forced her into sleeping with him. The memory brought on a deep sense of guilt and he cursed his stupidity. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. "What is it?"<p>

The servant behind the door hastily apologized for disturbing him. "I'm sorry to bother you my lord, but lady Talim did not touch her dinner... again." The servant quickly backed away as the doors flew open; Dumas headed towards Talim's room at a brisk pace and with a concerned expression on his face.

Unlocking the door, he found her quietly sleeping against the window. He couldn't fathom how she managed to fall asleep as she sat on the wide windowsill but if he had to guess, he would say that the exhaustion had finally caught up with her.

He looked at her observantly and noted that her body was slightly hunched over, unconsciously trying to ward of the chill from the glass. The thin nightgown didn't offer much warmth and her head tilted slightly, causing a few strands of hair to fall in front of her face.

He closed the doors quietly before walking through the dark room. Picking her up gently, he carried her to the bed and placed her down carefully. To his surprise, she held on to the fabric of his dark blue silk shirt. Not knowing how to extract himself from her hold, he settled her against his chest as he sat down and leaned against the headboards.

Stroking her hair, he looked at her longingly. For some reason, he had always been drawn to her. The same way a fire burns brighter when there's wind or the same way the moon needs the light of the sun. He had always longed to be in her presence. She and Amy were the only two people who cared for him... Burying his face in her hair, he breathed in deeply and slid one hand down to her waist. Covering them with the light green blanket, he held her close and smiled when she rested her head against his chest and slept on. Softly, he whispered, "I'm sorry..." Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on top of her head and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>As the warm sun rays hit her, Talim winced slightly and turned on to her right side. But then she heard something that banished all the warmth from her body. "Good morning Talim."<p>

Immediately, she sat up and pulled the green blankets up to her chest. "Dumas! What are you doing here!"

Sitting on the windowsill, he replied hesitantly, "You weren't eating your meals so I decided to come and check up on you. And I still have to treat your eyes."

Talim turned away from him. "I don't want to see you. Leave me alone Dumas."

Swallowing some of his pride, he walked over and sat down on the green circular bed. "Talim, I really am sorry for being... so forceful that night. Please forgive me."

Talim held a hand to her mouth and closed her eyes. "That isn't the sole reason I hate you. What you've done to Tira's followers still haunts my dreams every night. It was monstrous..."

"I... I was just trying to save you and make an example to ward off Tira's next attempt to kidnap you. Didn't you notice that I spared her watcher that was nesting in a tree? I wanted her to know what I have done and make her afraid of the consequences of hurting you," Dumas explained gently.

"I didn't want to be saved! Especially not in that manner!" cried Talim, tears leaking out of her eyes. Her shoulders rose up and down from distress and she looked away in sorrow. "Let me go. I don't want to stay here anymore..."

"I'm afraid you do not have a say in the matter Talim. You belong to me and this is your new home." His voice dropped slightly. "You are not leaving."

Talim looked at him fearfully and realized she had truly become a prisoner in this place. The room felt alot colder as he gazed at her possessively. "You are mad Dumas. To think I would accept such a monster like you. I will never love you. Raphael is the only man in my heart."

Before she knew it, he had grabbed both of her hands in his and pinned her against the headboards. "I am Raphael and I have waited for you all these years. I have saved you and done everything for you... and you dare reject me?"

"I am a human being! I am not an object that you can keep nor am I a pet that you own! You can't force someone to love you." Talim fought against his grip fiercely. "You are not Raphael! Even if you look, act and speak like him, you're a fake! He would never do this to me!" Talim turned her head away from him. "I heard the things that you said to Patroklos and with the purge you're conducting, you have ruined millions of lives. I cannot possibly love someone like you."

"I'm doing this for the sake of the malfested!" he snapped back at her. "Soon, this world will belong to us!"

Talim argued back. "Just as I don't belong to you, this world doesn't either! You may have saved many of your people but you have also sacrificed many human lives Dumas. The purge... it's all a lie! You're only doing it to kill everyone that's human! I don't want to be with someone so cruel and wicked! Let me go!"

He leaned close to her and repeated, "Never, you are mine and you belong to me. You and Amy shall be by my side forever... whether you like it or not."

Talim said angrily, "I don't know what powers you have but stop looking into my mind and manipulating my memories. Your tricks won't work Dumas. I won't let myself confused you with Raphael again. "

He stared deeply into her chocolate orbs and leaned in to kiss her cheek; which made her flinch immediately but he didn't care. " I am Raphael and sooner or later, you will learn to accept the truth. I have waited seventeen years Talim. I can wait alittle longer until you agree to be my queen. Even if it means keeping you here forever..."

Talim said in a low tone of voice, "You will soon learn that no one can imprison the wind for long."

He let out a bark of laughter as he released her. "No one leaves or comes without my orders. You will never escape me Talim..." Grabbing her hand, he dragged her out of bed. "Come. We're having breakfast."

Talim struggled against his grip but he was too strong. Her hair swung back and forth as they exited the room and he pulled her down to the dining room. "Dumas! Let me go this instant! I'm not even properly dressed!"

"You should have eaten your meals before making me come and drag you to the dining table myself Talim. This is for your health and well-being, not mine."

She dug her feet into the roll of red carpet lying over the wooden floor of the hallway. "You can't make me eat."

By now, many of the maids and servants had noticed and they stood on the sidelines silently. Coming to a stop, Dumas stared down at her. "Well then... if you won't eat..." He pointed to the servants around them. "Then all the servants will starve with you."

Talim gasped. "You can't do that!"

He replied curtly, "Watch me."

She glared at him, hating how well he knew her and how well he was able to control her. "I hate to say this but if you're trying to win my heart, you're doing a terrible job so far. At this rate, it'll be a hundred years before I fall in love with you."

Dumas shrugged. "I'm not going to age anytime soon but you need to eat now Talim. You've lost weight in the span of a few days and you're unnaturally pale. I would rather have you hate me for forcing you to eat then watch you waste away."

Talim looked away awkwardly. "Your honeyed words will not deceive me Dumas."

He slowly put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. Gazing into her eyes, he removed his mask. "Only for Amy and you, do my words comes from my heart."

Talim's heart pounded in her chest as she saw Raphael's face. With a muffled cry, she pushed him away and screamed, "Stop this! I don't know why you look exactly like him, act like him and have his memories of Amy and me but you're not him! You're only looking into my mind for these memories... you're not him... not him..." She sank to the ground and clutched her head. "I won't betray him for you. You aren't him and I won't let myself have any feelings for you... I swear it."

The servants were staring at this scene with shock before Dumas made a gesture and ordered them to leave. He calmly said to Talim, "How can you be sure that I'm not him?"

Talim murmured, "The wind around you is completely different from Raphael's. And you don't have the same curse he has from being a malfested. He has fangs and he needs blood to keep himself strong. Daytime is one of his weaknesses and yet you're standing in complete sunlight." Talim looked down at the ground dejectedly. "I thought that you might have been him; I actually prayed that you were..." A sad smile crossed her face. "After devouring a part of my soul, he wouldn't need to drink as much blood and sunlight should no longer have much of an effect on him. That's why I had hoped, that you were him. How silly of me." A look of rare bitterness marred Talim's usually serene face. "All these years seems to have made me desperate."

He bent down to her level and helped her stand up gently. How in the world will he tell her that after making the pact with Soul Edge, he was no longer what you would call a 'vampire'. That curse laid with his other self now. Just from knowing he was Dumas, she had already attempted to run away from him. He feared about how she would react if she knew he was now the Azure Knight. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>"I... hate you," groaned Raphael as he held his stomach in pain. In his room, Hilde, Siegfried, Salia and Viola were watching him with worried eyes; except for the emotionless seer. Pointing at Siegfried, Raphael groaned, "If you ever give me your nasty blood again, I will personally throw you into a river. Ugh..." Pulling the white blankets over himself, he continued groaning.<p>

"I-I'm sorry," stammered Siegfried. "I didn't know that my blood was harmful to you."

Hilde sighed and sat down in a simple oak chair. She looked at the bottles of blood resting on the table and picked up one of them. The light from the single candle on that table highlighted the red liquid inside and she said, "Perhaps drinking one of these should help you recover?"

Raphael gagged at the thought of eating or drinking anything. Rolling over, he hit the wall and shook his head. The pain had hit him for almost a whole day and he had only gotten out of bed to go to the bathroom to vomit.

When he first arrived, he actually thought that things were going marvelously well. The room they gave him was quite spacious and nicely decorated. A simple but elegant gold rug laid in the middle of the floor while a simple table and two chairs sat directly on top of the rug. A small vase of flowers on the table gave the room a pleasant scent and he liked the two small windows his room had. The single bed was clean and it smelled rather nice; to his surprise. He found the pillows to be plump and soft while the white blankets with a few gold stitches added a nice touch. The two candle holders on the wall provided a good source of light but he requested an extra candle for the table in case he wanted to read. All in all, he was quite pleased with the Schwarzwind. Until this happened...

Salia stroked her chin thoughtfully and nudged her captain; whispering quietly, "Siegfried, didn't Talim mention that Raphael almost died the first time he drank her pure blood?"

Siegfried's eyes widened. "I guess that was a rather important fact that I forgot..."

Viola tilted her head and said, "Don't worry, you'll live through this. So please just take it like a man so that I can go back to sleep."

"Oh no you don't," huffed Raphael. "If there's someone I'm blaming besides Siegfried, it's you woman. You could have prevented this!"

Viola looked at the suffering man warily. "I read the future. I don't change or question it and if I recall correctly, I did warn you about this."

The Frenchman growled, "You said food poisoning! This is blood poisoning!"

"My apologies." Viola gave him a small curtsy and said sarcastically, "It's not my fault you don't understand and it's not my problem so I don't really care. In fact, I'm enjoying your girly complaints. Real men keep quiet when they're in pain. Like Zwei for example. He suffered a horrible infection from an injury and I didn't hear him complain."

Raphael retorted, " Sounds nasty. I'm guessing this friend of yours didn't bother keeping the wound clean. He must be lacking in hygiene."

Viola's eyes flashed. "How dare you-"

"Enough," interrupted Hilde firmly. Their childish bickering was starting to give her a headache. Addressing Raphael, she said, "You're probably not in too much pain since your witty comebacks seems to indicate this. And Viola, please refrain from antagonizing our guest."

At the same time, Raphael and Viola said, "He/She started it."

Just in time, a mercenary knocked on the door. "Captain! I have a message from Zwei!"

Siegfried quickly went to the door and grabbed the letter before dismissing the man. Walking back, he read the letter quickly and smiled. "At last, Zwei said he has finally found someone who may be able to wield Soul Calibur."

Raphael sat up quickly. "Did you say Soul Calibur?"

Siegfried quickly remembered that Raphael had looked for the legendary sword in the past to 'make his new world' but in the end, Talim had finally convinced him to abandon the plan. But if he had forgotten her... then Raphael might still be interested in his old scheme of ruling over a new world.

Siegfried said hesitantly, "Yes. But I should warn you of ever thinking of touching it. That sword is extremely harmful to the malfested. Just look at how badly you're suffering from drinking my blood; which only contains a small amount of Soul Calibur's powers."

Raphael had to admit that the man had a point but he still intended to use that sword to make his wish come true. However, it looks like this will require alittle more planning on his part. Raphael smiled; at least he now knew the location of the sword. He could obtain more information about how Siegfried obtained it later on. Viola peered at him closely, seemingly sensing what he was thinking. Noticing this, Raphael growled, "I told you to stop looking into my soul."

She replied, " If you have nothing to hide, then there's no reason to fear me." When Raphael ignored her and pop a pillow over his head, she turned towards Siegfried. "Does Zwei say when he's going to return?"

Siegfried smiled. "He says it should be soon Viola. Oh, I forgot to mention that he inquired about your health."

"That's it?" asked Viola, alittle disappointed.

"You know Zwei, he's not that great with words," said Siegfried gently. "But he did say that he can't wait to see you again."

Hearing that made her feel slightly happier and she blushed. Until Raphael said, "Not that great with words eh? So I'm assuming your boyfriend is all brawn and no brains?"

With a flick of her wrist, she sent her orb careening towards his stomach. When he gasped from the pain of the impact, she said dryly, " A word of advice, you should think about your words carefully before they come back and bite you." And with that, she left.

Hilde looked at the groaning Frenchman and sighed to herself, "I wonder what Talim sees in this man in the first place." Bidding Raphael farewell, she told him to get some rest before leaving the room with Siegfried and Salia. Glancing over at the letter in Siegfried's hand, she said, " Hmm? Zwei said he couldn't wait to see all of us again, not just Viola."

Siegfried smiled mischievously. "Your point princess?"

Beside Hilde, Salia chuckled. "I never thought you liked playing matchmaker captain."

"I sort of owe Zwei a wish," explained the Schwarzwind leader, remembering the past.

* * *

><p>Walking on the drawbridge that served as a path to the citadel, Siegfried observed his surroundings quietly. The gate was locked, preventing any intruders from entering the ancient stone structure from within. Nature and man had learned how to live in harmony here. The soothing sound of the river was a constant lullaby, providing a source of clean water and fresh fish. Trees were abundant in numbers and the animals that made their home around the place served as another source of food for his hungry men. The sun was slowly starting to set and a cool breeze flowed past him as he stood there. All of a sudden, he heard Zwei's voice.<p>

"Hey Captain, what's up?"

Siegfried said, "Ah, nothing. I just wanted to see if Hilde and Salia will be back soon. They were supposed to be back about in hour ago."

Zwei chuckled and strode towards him. "You're worried about them?"

"Of course not. It's supposed to be a shopping trip!" Siegfried's stroked his chin. "But what if they got ambushed by bandits...?"

Zwei laughed and ran a hand through his black and white hair. "Ha, you're starting to remind me of Talim and the way she worries about everyone."

At that, Siegfried smiled slightly. "Hmm, speaking of which, didn't she tell you a million times to button up your pants?" Remembering the lectures his older sister figure gave him, Zwei grinned and shrugged. Siegfried said thoughtfully, "Just wait until she learns that you're in my group. She'll be quite happy to know that you're safe and sound. And I think she'll be quite please to know that you finally found a... lady friend."

Knowing that Siefried was talking about Viola, Zwei blushed and shook his head. "She's a very good friend but we're not in any kind of relationship captain. After all..." He looked at his hand sadly, "I'm a hunted man and I have a feeling my life expectancy isn't going to be very long. She deserves better and I don't want to think about anything else besides my mission." He sighed and rested one hand on his hip. "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow to find someone worthy of wielding Soul Calibur. Captain... please take care of her for me."

Siegfried said slowly, "Is Viola still angry at you for not letting her come with you?"

Zwei sighed and nodded. "Yep, but it doesn't matter. She's not coming with me and that's final. Dumas's assassins are still after me and I can't let her put herself in danger to be with me."

"But with her abilities, she may be able to see the future and tell you who could be the new wielder," pointed out Siegfried.

Crossing his arms, Zwei answered, "I don't want her to overexert herself. You know she gets tired if she uses her powers too often. Even I feel exhausted if I summon Ein too much." Zwei closed his eyes. "I would give anything to return Viola and me back to normal..."

Trying to cheer the younger man up, Siegfried grinned and said, "But thanks to your powers, we have reduced alot of casualties in our mercenary work. You've been a great asset to the team Zwei."

"You should give me a raise then." Zwei's blue eyes twinkled slightly in amusement. "I wonder if I'm stronger then you captain. It's always been my wish to challenge you one day."

Siegfried grinned. "Give up on the idea of defeating me. You won't win."

Twirling his sword in his left hand, Zwei pointed with his right hand at Siegfried. "How bout we make a bet?"

Siegfried readied his own weapon and smiled. "You think you can beat me?"

Zwei shrugged casually. "Since we're waiting for Salia and Hilde, we might as well do something to pass the time. Here I come captain!" And he quickly charged forward.

Blocking Zwei's horizontal slash, Siegfried retaliated with two vertical attacks of his own. The two men laughed as they dashed back and forth, trading heavy blows, kicks and throws. The clash of metal broke the peaceful silence but there was nothing but good-will between the two as they fought. Zwei's moves flowed together, forming powerful combos that forced Siegfried to take a more defensive stance. But the Schwarzwind leader was not to be taken lightly; he side stepped, ducked and use any openings he can find.

Sweat poured down their foreheads and their muscles grew sore but the two were persistent as they pushed themselves and each other to their limits. The sun was now quite low in the sky but neither showed any sign of stopping. Zwei's lips curled into a smile as he said, "Dodge this!" Drawing his sword back, he stabbed it forward and Siegfried easily blocked it.

"That's it Zwe-?" But before Siegfried could finish, Ein popped out from behind Zwei's back and punched him right in the chest, sending him flying to the edge and he almost toppled into the river.

Ein returned to Zwei's side; the two stood back to back in a victory pose and Zwei said, "I wonder what I should wish for?"

Standing up, Siegfried coughed a few times before giving the younger man a smile. "Well, a bet's a bet. I'll keep my side of the bargain. So, what do you want Zwei?"

Zwei grinned and sent Ein away before answering. "Find Viola a good man will you?"

* * *

><p>"That's his wish? My, what a thoughtful young man," commented Salia as the three walked towards the dining room for a late night snack. "But how are you fulfilling his wish by setting her up with Zwei?"<p>

Siegfried shook his head and said, "She's already found a good man. Now, I just have to make sure that they find happiness together."

Peeking out from behind a turn in the dark hallway, Viola heard everything and she said sadly, "Zwei... you idiot."

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Walking into the dining room for breakfast, Siegfried immediately groaned as he saw Viola and Raphael bicker at each other. Again... Not wanting to deal with it, he shuffled away but then one of his men raised up a cup of ale and said, "Captain! How about a drink?"

Siegfried cursed at his bad luck as everyone in there gave him morning greetings. The men sitting in there either wore armor or sturdy work clothes and weapons laid close by on every circular wooden table.

The Schwarzwind dining room had a nice stone fireplace that was currently dead but during the winter times, it did quite well in keeping them warm. Four large windows let in streams of bright sunlight and he glanced over at the fancy zweihander that was stuck to the wall as decoration. Everyone knew it was fake and if someone grabbed it and used it for practice, the thing would crack within two hits. A bar sat on the far right wall and he could see his young bartender, Miranda hard at work.

Sometimes, he couldn't believe how some of his men could drink at this time in the morning. But as long as they were alert for their jobs, then he was alright with it. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Hilde's most loyal soldiers sitting in the far corner and they seemed to be in deep discussion about something. They were all females and Gerhilde seemed to be leading the conversation. He was about to head over there until he heard Raphael calling for him.

"Siegfried! I demand that you come over here at once!"

Counting to ten, he plastered the brightest and most fake smile possible on his face and strolled over. "Good morning Raphael, Viola. It's nice to see you two sitting together."

"We're not sitting together," was Raphael's and Viola's immediate reply.

The seer drawled, "This is my spot and I've been sitting here for four months. I'm not giving up this seat and that's final."

Raphael retorted, "Listen here woman, I got here first and this table is mine. Go and eat your eggs and bacon somewhere else."

Viola gave him an irritated look. "No. And please move away from me. Your breath reeks of blood."

"Why you-"

Siegfried cut in. "That's enough! Both of you move right now. This is now my table." Plopping himself down into the wooden chair, he called for some ale. "Miranda! Bring me a drink!"

"Okey dokey captain!" hollered the cheerful red head. She brushed her hands on her apron and proceeded to get the drink.

Watching Raphael and Viola shoot looks of disdain at each other as they left, Siegfried pulled at his long blonde hair. "Something must be done about those two before I go crazy... Thanks Miranda." He gulped down the alcohol and smiled as the drink calmed him down.

Putting her dish down on another table, Viola moved her seat as close to the window as possible and looked outside. The view from here was obstructed by a tree branch and she could only see abit of the drawbridge. Curses... how would she be able to see Zwei if he returned today?

Straining her neck, she bit her lips in frustration. Glancing over at Siegfried who digging into his breakfast, she sighed. Ever since Zwei left, she had chosen that spot so that she could be the first one to see when he would return. When she wasn't in here eating, her bedroom window was in a good spot for her to see the drawbridge so she managed to keep her eyes on that damn bridge every waking moment of her day. "The next time he leaves on a mission, I'm coming with him," Viola vowed silently.

When she finished, she headed back to her room to go read. She had only sat down on the lavender sheets when she heard someone knock on her door. Opening it up, she saw Salia and... Raphael. Her usual emotionless face darkened slightly as she said, "What is it?"

The brunette had her hair in a long braid today and she gestured towards Raphael. "Can you show Raphael around the place for me Viola? I have some things I need to take care of for the captain so I'm alittle busy."

"I don't need her help to find my way around," said Raphael, adjusting his hat and giving the seer a look of dislike.

"Ok." And Viola was about to shut the door but then Salia stuck in her foot in the way and blocked it.

Looking at Viola, she said, "I'm afraid this will be an order Viola. You must help Raphael learn the layout of this place.

Viola stared at her for a second before snapping her finger. Her purple orb rushed towards her and she shoved it in Raphael's arms. "If you get lost, just ask my orb to lead you back to your room. Until you learn the layout of this place, you can borrow it. Now good day." And she slammed the door shut.

Raphael looked at the orb in his arms. "Hmmm... where's the bathroom?" He watched as the orb floated out of his arms and flew down a hallway. "Hey! Wait! You stupid piece of junk!"

Salia sighed. "The captain can't say I didn't try."

* * *

><p>Sitting beneath an apple tree in Dumas's garden, Talim gazed at the sunset with a vacant expression. The two brown bunnies beside her nuzzled her legs gently and she absentmindedly stroke one of them. Blinking its unusually large eyes at her, one of them hopped on to her lap with a soft plop. Talim smiled and brushed its soft fur. "I'm fine... Don't worry about me."<p>

"I can't help but worry about you dearest."

Hearing his voice, Talim smile quickly faded from her face. "I am nothing more than a simple foreigner from the east Dumas. Your concern for me is unnecessary."

Sitting down beside her on the soft grass, he replied, "You know that is not true. After all, you will be my future queen and wife Talim. Of course I'm concerned about your well-being."

Talim turned away from him. "Stop it. I will never marry you Dumas so please, just stop tormenting me. There are people who need me out there and you are being selfish, keeping me here against my will."

A warm wind tousled their hair as they sat there. Reaching over, he tilted her head up and leaned alittle closer towards her. "Love is selfish. I want you to be mine and mine alone. No one, not even the world should hold your attention besides me."

At that, Talim stood up with the small bunny in her arms. "Then we have nothing to say to each other." She had only take two steps when all of a sudden, Dumas got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me Talim, what should I do to make you happy?"

Talim slowly turned her head back. "Let me go and save those who are out there."

He frowned at her. "This is your new home Talim. Here, I can watch over and protect you. I don't want to see anything else happen to you... dearest."

Her eyes dimmed with sorrow. "I owe this world Dumas... All the people I have saved, is never enough to cleanse my past failures. If you are truly Raphael, then you would understand how I feel and what truly makes me happy." She pulled away and began heading towards the castle.

With a sigh, Dumas stood back up and looked at the orange skies streaked with tinges of pink and red. Talim was probably the only person who was unafraid of telling him what she truly thought of him. Her eyes were like the clearest mirrors, showing him nothing but the truth. He hated her for that but at the same time, he treasured it. Whereas Amy would support him no matter what, Talim had to think about the sake of others as well. She loved him, that was true; he knew she would sacrifice her very own life to save him if it was ever needed but he knew that her compassion for the world was just as important.

"Wait!"

Hearing his call, she stopped and her long blue half skirt moved back and forth from the wind. Talim watched as he stood in front of her. "Yes?"

Dumas gazed into her eyes and said, " You are only happy when others around you are as well. You only smile when others are content and you will only love me if I show others the same love I show you."

Talim was slightly surprised by his words but then she lowered her eyes. " But you can't do that, can you?"

Dumas nodded. "This world had shown me nothing but despair and darkness. Only you and Amy have saved me and shown me love. So tell me why I should care for the world. If you give me a satisfactory answer, I'll immediately lower the taxes for the people of Hungary."

Talim smiled briefly as she brushed away a lock of hair. "If you love someone, then you would do anything to make them happy, wouldn't you?"

His voice caught in his throat. She had laid down something so simple but so efficient that he was at a loss for words. It was truth. If he truly love her, then he would have to love the world as well.

"I knew it." Talim tilted her head and looked up at him with wise eyes. "You don't love me Dumas; you only love yourself. You think you're right and you are angry when others go against your ideals. That is not love, that is selfishness."

Dumas growled, "What... did you say?"

She looked back at him and her will did not waver. "Have you ever looked at the suffering of others instead of your own? Both sides are wrong Dumas. Both the malfested and the humans have hurt each other. You cannot put the blame on one or the other." Talim swiftly turned away from him and gestured to the skies. "I do not care of one is malfested or humans. I side only with those who are innocent and good. That, is how I view people. Not because of who they are or how they were born, but the kind of person they are. And you... are the kind of person that I fear."

His mid raced with what she was saying. He was truly losing her if she just said that she feared him. Dumas said in a strained voice, "What can I do to change your opinion, Talim?"

Talim took a few steps forward and he followed her. As they walked through the luscious garden full of trees, flowers, green grass and hedges, she said softly, "Love and treasure this world." Breathing in the fresh air, Talim closed her eyes. "This world is beautiful Dumas. All the creatures that live here are unique. The oceans, mountains, forests, and skies don't belong to anyone. Humans, malfested, and animals must learn to accept each other and share. I know it is difficult but that... is my ideal world." Softly, she singed, "Can you hear the voice of the wind that carries the sounds of all that lives in this world?" A strong gust of warm wind swept past them as she raised her hands up into the air and her long green hair danced in the breeze while the moon shaped bells on her hat chimed.

Dumas looked up as a multitude of birds flew by and chirped to each other. He jumped slightly when three bunnies hopped past him and the one in Talim's arms wiggled itself free to join them; so carefree and so content... The rays from the setting sun made him direct his eyes over to it and as he stood there with Talim beside him, for first time, he truly appreciated nature in all of its glory.

Talim smiled as she felt the air rushing past her. "Can you see the joy of simply being alive? Can you see the souls and and life of every tree, plant and creature that lives in this world? Now... listen to the song that you've never heard! Let go and listen... to the voice of the wind!"

Flower petals swept by him in a shower of colors as the wind carried them and the sunlight stretched out through the sky, lighting it up in a mixture of radiant red, warm orange and pale gold. All of a sudden, he heard the most beautiful music... coming from the powerful and warm wind caressing him. Roars of magnificent waterfalls, arias of rushing rivers and streams, howls of wolves, songs of the birds of the skies, church bells, the laughter of children and all the different languages of this world. The exotic accents and words seemed to melt together into one song, carried by the wind as it raced throughout this world.

His red eyes widened as he realized this was how Talim had always heard the wind and the sheer beauty of its song stunned him silent. For a second, a dark thought flashed through his mind. Was she using her wind magic to trick him? But when he saw her peaceful and innocent expression, he dismissed the thought immediately.

As the wind died down, she held out a hand to a bird and smiled as it landed on her finger. "Can you feel the life that flows past you Dumas? The beauty of what it means to be alive? No one... has the right to snuff out anyone's life. We are all entitled to life and happiness." Facing him, she placed a hand on her heart. "Hate will only destroy all of us and this beautiful world we live in. But love... love will bring all of us closer and heal the scars of her past." Her face seem to glow with inner peace as she blinked her large brown eyes at him. "If you claim that you love me, then you will stop hurting others and the world."

He stood there and looked at the kind and beautiful priestess before him while the sun set behind her. Finally, he said, "If it will bring you closer to me, then I will try." He gave her a small smile. "For your sake, I will lower the taxes for the people of Hungary this very month."

Talim's heart was glad to hear that. There were many poor people who would have less of a burden on their shoulders if Dumas kept his promise. For now, it was a small step in helping Hungary move towards a brighter future. And perhaps... help Dumas become a better king. Nonetheless, she will never love him as she loved Raphael.

"Thank you," replied Talim. As she turned to head back inside, she said softly, "As the king of Hungary, I hope you'll care for the people alittle more. Their lives have been quite hard ever since you've taken over. There have been too many deaths..."

He watched her walk away and pursed his lips in slight annoyance. "Soul Edge needs souls Talim. And I need Soul Edge... but..." He sighed tiredly. "I need you as well."

* * *

><p>At Zasalamel's house...<p>

Zwei leaned back against the couch at Zasalamel's house with a satisfied look on his face. "Hmm, it seems like I've become Darkwings13 favorite... Raphael."

Raphael glared at him. "Shut up wolf-boy. I blame Project Soul. They've killed my moveset!"

Zwei shrugged. "I think they've killed your personality as well. Darkwings13 can only take so much 'Amy!' whenever you do a clean hit for 236B. But hey, at least she's still using you as her second main."

"Humph!" Raphael turned his head away. "Where's her character loyalty? I've been her second main since SCII. With Talim gone, I should have been her first main."

Zwei said, "If it wasn't for her character loyalty, she would have just stuck to me and Nightmare as her main. Your only hope left is for a Super SCV remake where they'll hopefully include you in the story and make you look alittle cooler."

"I am cooler than you! And for heaven sakes, button up your pants!"

"If it bothers you, stop looking," replied Zwei, turning back to the T.V. "Excuse me, but I'm going to watch Darkwings13 latest episode."

Ten minutes later...

"AHAHAHA! YOU GOT BLOOD POISONING!" laughed Siegfried who just joined Zwei on the couch. The captain looked over at Raphael and said, "It seems that Darkwings13 really doesn't like you that much anymore.

"She likes me better," said Nightmare/Dumas, who just entered the room. "I'm a manlier version of you. And perhaps that's why she found it so hard to update Calibur World with you as the main character."

The three watched as Raphael stormed off. Turning to the audience, Zwei gave them a polite smile. "Thanks for reading. To the new reader, IcyStaro, who favorited this chapter, I have a gift from Darkwings13. Ein!" Ein popped out with a bottle of champagne and a big box of expensive chocolate. "Here's a thank you gift. Hope you'll like it."

Next, Siegfried said, "To diegofu and ThalieXVII, she appreciates your reviews as always. So Thalie, she gives you Raphael's hat and to diegofu, you get a replica of Zasalamel's scythe and a small action figure of him as well. To all you readers, come back next time."

"Hey! Where's my hat!" shouted Raphael from upstairs.

The three laughed and continued watching.


	19. Replacement

In his richly furnished study with dark scarlet tapestries and black carpet, Dumas was working hard to finish all of his paperworks before it was time for dinner. Every once in awhile, he would stand up to reach for some of his books that was in the two bookcases on each side of the window that was directly behind his chair.

After several minutes, he curled his lips in disdain at the financial records and he was even more displeased at the letters from his subjects, asking him for directions and guidance for the most trivial matters. He was about to shove aside a stack of papers asking for aid for the famine when he suddenly remembered Talim's request, asking him to care for the people alittle more.

Reluctantly, he began reading. Two hundred peasants have already succumbed to the lack of food and more would follow unless he sent them some food and money. He pursed his lips in thought. But before he could decide, he noticed a letter bearing the royal seal. Was it from Rudolf? Picking it up, he opened it and scanned the message that was written in Latin. After a few minutes, his eyes flashed and he threw the piece of parchment away. "Damn that man," he hissed as he cast the fallen letter a dark look.

The letter was from Rudolf's younger brother, Matthias, lecturing him on what he's been doing. The accursed dog had also mentioned that he would be coming to oversee some plans for the future of Hungary. Dumas rubbed his eyes tiredly; the visit was just an excuse for Rudolf's younger brother to access how he was running Hungary. After the long war with the Ottoman Empire that ended last year, Rudolf had lost most of his powers. His younger brother, Matthias had risen to the top and took charge of almost everything. Unlike Rudolf, the man was actually intelligent and he never trusted him. To be honest, Matthias had been a thorn in his side for the past six years.

"Insolent dog," murmured Dumas, remembering the how the archduke Matthias had sided with Istavan Bocksai and made that accursed treaty that ripped away his rule in Transylvania. Losing the the right to rule Transylvania was a big blow to him and he made sure that someone paid for it dearly. By poisoning the well loved leader Istavan Bocksai, he made sure that the happy victory for those Hungarians rebels was cut short. It was too bad he couldn't have gotten rid of his second in command, Zwei. Although he did manage to frame the werewolf for Istavan's death, which was abit of a consolation.

Dumas glanced at the fallen letter once more. Matthias must have suspected his intentions of creating another war since the tension between Hungary and the borders of the Ottoman Empire was rising. Just as planned of course... Add in the fact that Dumas had lied about the invasion during Talim's execution, Matthias must have sense that something was up. Dumas licked his lips and proceeded to write a few letters to a few of his allies. When he finished, he got up to get the entertainment set up. "Stupid court etiquette," thought Dumas.

* * *

><p>Down the west wing, he ordered the servants to prepare the beds for his guests. Pointing to the polished wooden floor, he told them to make sure it was spotless when he came back. The long roll of red carpet should be changed to white and the chandeliers above them needed to be cleaned as well. As he walked down the hallway, he pointed to paintings, candle holders, suits of armors and continued with the orders. Leaving the servants, he headed to the ballroom where the welcoming party would take place.<p>

Pushing open the door, he looked at the heavy blue tapestries over the five giant windows and then he glanced up at the bright crystal chandelier that was made all the way in England. The ceiling had been specifically made to resemble a starry night sky. He had it painted a deep dark blue and then he embedded more crystals into the ceiling, which had cost him a large amount of time and money.

His footsteps echoed across the polished oak floors and he mentally placed the food table in one corner, his musicians in another spot. But he wondered what the main entertainment should be. He quickly turned around when he heard something. Seeing the familiar long green hair and long blue half skirt, he smiled. But his heart fell when she immediately closed the doors and took off. Softly, he whispered, "Why do you run, when you know I will catch you dearest..."

Talim walked hurriedly down the hallway. Her eyes were still alittle weak but she could see quite clearly now. Reading the wind, she sensed that Dumas was close. Her heart pounded as she walked faster.

She had done her best to avoid him as much as possible since his eyes, words and tone of voice was laced with honey and she rejected all of his attempts at seduction every time they met. What irked her even more was that he no longer wore his mask. Seeing his face was like seeing Raphael and... this made it so much harder for her to ignore him. She had a feeling he knew this, which was why he did it in the first place. The last time they had a meaningful conversation was when he agreed to lower the taxes for the people.

Looking around, she quickly opened a large door and walked in. The moment she did, she gaped at all the tall wooden bookshelves built into the dark red wall. Three enormous windows reached the ceiling, covered by peach colored curtains. An elegant spiral staircase sat in the middle of the room and connected to the second floor and above her, was a beautiful dome ceiling.

Walking across the wooden floor, she ran up the staircase and saw that the bookshelves on here were arranged in neat rows. In a spot, white sofas and a recliner served as a spot to read before a roaring fireplace. Hiding behind a bookshelf, she peeked out when she heard the doors opened. Soon enough, his footsteps echoed through the room as he searched for her.

He smiled when he felt the holy aura from her body as he walked up the stairs. Just as she used the wind to detect and avoid him, he used his own senses to track her. These daily pursuits did amuse him and whenever he caught her, her face was always flushed a pretty pink and her embarrassment made her look so adorable... He chuckled slightly. She had never managed to win this game and this time was no exception. Strolling past her hiding spot, he grinned when he heard her sigh in relief.

Talim began backing away when all of a sudden, she felt him embrace her from behind. Gasping, she looked over her shoulder and saw him grinning at her. "Dumas!"

Dumas rubbed his face against her hair and chuckled. "Forgive me for neglecting you but I've been rather busy Talim..."

Talim quickly forced his hands off her waist and backed away, hitting the bookshelf behind her. "Please act more formal Dumas," she said with a low tone of voice.

Dumas smiled. "Talim, you are my dearest and the lady of this castle. There's no need to be shy." He reached for her but she immediately dodged him and turn her back on him. Still in a pleasant mood, he asked, "Why do you run, when you know I will catch you?"

Talim turned around with a look of frustration. "You are a rich and powerful man Dumas. You can have any woman you want so why do you insist on me?" He moved towards her slowly and Talim felt her face turn red as she backed away until her back collided with another bookshelf. Trapped between the bookshelf and his body that was inches from her own, she stopped him with her hands. "Don't make me hurt you Dumas."

"Talim, if I only wanted pleasure, I could find myself a mistress anytime I want. But what I really desire..." Dumas twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers and said gently, " Is someone who truly loves me despite the fact that I'm a malfested. You were that person Talim. I don't need anyone else besides you and Amy. Both of you have sacrificed everything for me... Amy lost her humanity and her smile and you almost-"

"Please stop it." Talim shook her head and murmured, " You are not Raphael. No matter what you say, I won't believe you. He is waiting for me out there and I will leave to search for him."

The few candles in the room cast flickering shadows on both of their faces and he took the time to look at her carefully. In no way was he angry at her and he was actually quite touched that she was so faithful to him. If only he had his accursed fangs so that she would believe he was Raphael.

After a few minutes of silence, he said, " How about another trade Talim?" She looked up at him in surprise and he continued as he moved slightly closer to her, ignoring her resistant hands as he pushed her against the bookcase with his body. "There's about five hundred peasants waiting for me to give them some food and money to save them from the famine. If you agree to two simple requests, I will save them. If you don't, then God and your wind can watch them starve to death."

Talim saw the look in his eyes and it chilled her bones. Fearing about what he was going to ask her, she found herself unable to speak, torn between wanting to help the people but scared at what kind of price she'll have to pay. Slowly, she said, "I am not going to give myself to you."

Wearing a serious expression on his face, he replied, " Although I do desire your body, your heart and soul is more important to me... Understand that I love you Talim; I don't just lust for you."

"You seem unable to differentiate the two the night I learned you were Dumas."

His eyes softened and he whispered, "I am truly sorry for what I nearly did that night. But I promise you that I'll wait..." Reaching for her medallion, he traced the symbols lightly and smiled as it moved when Talim inhaled sharply at what he was doing. "Until you're ready for the moon and sun to become one with each other."

Talim turned red and she averted her eyes. "What is your requests then?"

"My first request is... would you agree to perform a small dance at this welcoming party that I'm planning?" asked Dumas, amused at the surprise on her face.

"That's it?"

He nodded and backed away so that she could feel alittle more comfortable. "But please do your best dearest. I would hate to punch someone at the party because they criticize your dance."

Despite herself, Talim smiled slightly at his joke. The image of Dumas punching some unknown noble did seem alittle silly to her and she had to say that it would probably be a rather strange sight. "Alright then Dumas, I will agree to this request of yours. What about the second one?"

"I wish to kiss you ma petite."

"What?" Talim immediately shook her head.

Dumas tilted his head and said, "Strange, this isn't like you at all Talim. I thought you'd be more then willing to make such a trade. After all, a small kiss can save more then five hundred lives. I'm not offering you a bad deal dearest."

Talim replied curtly, "You're taking advantage of me."

He gave her a quick bow and smiled. "If you think that then you would not survive one day at court my pretty storm maiden. I am guilty for many things but this is nothing more than a fair trade."

"You know that I have no choice but to agree."

"I know you love the people too much to reject my offer. That is why I made the deal in the first place." He saw the unhappy look on her face and sighed. "Well then Talim, close your eyes and this horrible moment will pass quickly," said Dumas, placing his hands on her smooth shoulders.

Talim gripped the fabric of her long skirt tightly. "Please forgive me Raphael," thought Talim, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt his breath brush across her cheeks. But her eyes quickly widened in surprise when she felt his lips touch her forehead instead. "Du... Dumas?"

Parting from her, he gave her a small smile. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"I... I don't understand you sometimes," said Talim, looking down at the ground.

He reached for her hand and his heart soared when she let him. "Talim, there's only one thing I want you to understand about me. That I truly love you and I want nothing more then to marry you and be with you forever..."

Slowly, she looked up into the face that she had loved and missed all these years. "If only you were Raphael... But you're not... you're not him..." And she let go of his hand and quietly left the library.

* * *

><p>"Here Viola, you may have my slice of pie since I'm not really hungry," said Raphael, handing the seer his apple pie.<p>

At the Schwarzwind dining room, all the mercenaries were looking at this strange sight as Viola and Raphael chatted to each other amicably. Peeking from the doorway, Siegfried and Hilde watched as Viola accepted the pie graciously and gave the Frenchman a small smile. "I think it's working Hilde. They're no longer arguing with each other! We can finally have some peace and quiet."

Hilde sighed in relief. "It's good to see that they've finally stopped fighting with each other so much. Well, I suppose we can now leave and get some rest. Did you finish that book I lent you Siegfried?"

"Hmm? Oh yea, I finished it the other night. But there's some parts I don't really get," replied Siegfried.

"Which parts?" Siegfried and Hilde walked down the dim corridor and began discussing about the book on warfare that Hilde had lent him.

After a few minutes, Viola whispered, "They're gone. We can stop pretending now."

"Are you mad woman? We've got a bunch of mercenaries that's still looking at us," hissed Raphael. "Here, follow my lead." Getting up, Raphael gestured to the starry skies outside the windows and said, "It's such a lovely night Viola. Would you mind taking a walk with me?" And he offered her an arm.

"Alright." She stood up and hooked her arm with his and they left the room while whispers exploded like fireworks.

Once they were outside, Raphael and Viola immediately glared at each other and let go of each other's arms. Raphael leaned against the tree and said, "I can't believe how annoying Hilde and Siegfried are. Always trying to get the two of us to talk to each other and 'respect' each other. If it wasn't for the fact that they're driving me crazy, I would never have resorted to this."

Viola sat down and tucked her legs behind her. "Hmph, at least they'll stop bothering us if they think we're friends. But tell me, when are you going to leave anyway?"

"When they find me my daughter. If I search alone, I have less of a chance of finding her. With the Schwarzwind's help, I may be able to find my beloved Amy again," said Raphael wistfully, looking up at the stars. "I miss her so much..."

Viola stayed quiet at that comment. "That's the only thing I respect about you. Your love for your daughter is... admirable. Is your wife also searching for her?"

"I have no wife," replied Raphael. "Amy is my adoptive daughter and she's the only family I have left in this world." He glanced over and noticed that she was staring at the bridge. "Tell me woman, why are you always looking at that drawbridge?"

"It's none of your concern."

Raphael shrugged. "I don't really care to be honest. And-" But he stopped when he heard something. Tilting his head slightly, he spotted Hilde's favorite soldier, Gerhilde spying on them. He slowly down besides Viola. "I think we're going to have to keep this act up. Gerhilde is hiding behind that tree. And I really really don't want another 'let's open our hearts to each other and see the good in each other' session."

Sighing, Viola tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm waiting for Zwei to return."

"Oh? He dumped you?"

She glared at him. "You're not helping this with this performance."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I mean, that's quite cute. So, what is he to you anyway?"

"He saved my life and he's my friend. He's also... different from anyone I've met." Viola looked at the moon and said, "Even though he's a malfested... even though he's cursed and rejected by this world, he still tries his best to look at the positive side of life. He saves those that needs his help, whether they're malfested or not. I don't understand him sometimes... We're both shunned and hated by humanity but we both respond very differently."

Raphael made a vague gesture. "How so?"

"I am indifferent to the sufferings and sorrows of others. That is the truth... I don't care about them and I couldn't care less if someone dropped dead at my feet. But he..." Viola flexed the claws on her hand and sighed. "He's foolish. The amount of times he risked his safety for others worries me. It's something that I find very foolish but at the same time... I admire his confidence and his determination to do what is right. However... sometimes he gets really dark and serious. There's something he's not telling me and that bothers me sometimes."

Raphael stroked his chin thoughtfully. "How about some descriptions?"

"He's about six foot tall. Black hair with some white patches and his eyes are a deep blue." Viola blushed when she mentioned his abs and his unbuttoned pants. "I heard him say that his older sister figure named Talim keeps lecturing him about it but he insists that he just forgets."

That name again... Talim. Who was this woman? Raphael coughed and asked, "I've heard this name come up quite a bit. From the sound of it, Siegfried and Hilde really respects her."

Viola adjusted her seat on the grass and shrugged. "I have never met her but Zwei holds her in great respect as well. He told me she was responsible for saving his life along with someone named Yun-Seong. On that one day, he saw who he truly was in Yun-Seong's sword and that gave him the courage to face his fears. He told me that... 'It doesn't matter who your parents are or whether you're human or not. All that matters is whether you're a good person.' I found that quote awfully cheesy but rather comforting as well."

"Does this woman name Talim have any unique powers? Is she a malfested?" questioned Raphael, curious about this strange person.

Viola shook her head. "She's a wind priestess from a village that has been hidden from the world for many years. Zwei told me that she left to help purify the world and save the malfested who are persecuted. And apparently, she and someone named Kilik are the only two persons in this world who have the ability to control an enormous amount of spiritual energy. Whether it's order or chaos, light or darkness... Zwei also told me that they're searching for a way to destroy Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. If that proves to be impossible, Kilik would become the new eternal guardian of the swords and he'll seal them and himself away forever. Talim is hesitant on both choices. If the swords are destroyed, she worries about what will happen to the malfested since she believes there's a possible chance that all the malfested will perish if Soul Edge is destroyed. However, she believes that there's no way Kilik can seal the swords away forever. I don't know where she is but she's out there looking for answers."

"Has she ever tried to destroy Soul Calibur? After all, Siegfried has the very sword in his possession."

"I don't know. You'll have to ask him about that." Seeing that it was late, Viola got up and brush the dirt off her dress. "It seems that Gerhilde left... We can go now."

Raphael smirked. "You know, I don't recall you ever talking this much before woman." Tilting his head, he said, "If only you weren't so cold then you would actually be pretty attractive."

"I was much colder before I met Zwei. In the past, I might have scratched that smirk off your face but as of right now, that is out of the question." Viola began heading back inside.

Raphael shrugged and turned back towards the twinkling stars in the sky. Pondering about what Viola had just told him, he decided to go and question Siegfried about Soul Calibur and the mysterious woman called Talim tomorrow morning. Taking out his daughter's pink ribbon, he looked at it and said, "Wait for me Amy..."

* * *

><p>A knock on his door the next morning jolted Siegfried awake. "Hmm?" He yawned and sat up in his chair. Papers and such were strewned around him and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Salia was usually in charge of managing these types of paperworks but she hadn't been feeling well so he and Hilde have been looking after the records and such. The room had a simple bookcase near the left wall and other than the table and chair he was sitting in, it was pretty barren. Reaching over, Siegfried pushed aside the dusty brown curtains from the window and yawned once more. "Come in." To his surprise, Raphael stepped in.<p>

"Morning Siegfried. I see you've been... busy." Raphael picked up a piece of paper that had some fancy scribbles on it. "What's this?"

"From some baron, thanking me for finishing some work," said Siegfried, trying to organize the papers. Gesturing to the seat in front of his desk, he watched as Raphael sat down. "So, what can I do for you Raphael?"

"Have you heard any news about my daughter yet?"

Siegfried shook his head. "We're doing our best Raphael. But Europe is currently in a... rather tense situations. There have been alot of malfested attacks and sightings of strange beasts. In a week, we're actually hired to hunt down something."

"What do you mean by we?" asked Raphael, crossing his arms and leaning back against his chair.

"You don't expect to have free food and lodging do you?" Siegfried grinned. "All of the previous malfested I've saved have all contributed to the group. I expect the same from you."

Raphael replied, "As they say, nothing in life is free so I suppose that this isn't unreasonable. But I'm more concerned about my daughter's well-being. If you don't have any leads, I suppose it would be better if leave to go and search for her myself."

"This mission... might actually help you in your quest to find your daughter."

"What do you mean by that Siegfried?"

The Schwarzwind leader pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Raphael who immediately gasped. "That's a lamia!" The woman in the picture was extremely beautiful from the waist up. Her black hair was very long and it swept across tanned shoulders. Her eyes was a mysterious onyx colored but from the waist down, was the glittering acid green tail of a snake. Raphael studied the picture carefully. "According to legends, she devours children... Are you saying she ate my Amy!"

"No no!" Siegfried gestured for Raphael to calm down. "The lamia has been seen with three kids. One of them looks very much like your Amy. Her hair is red and curly and she apparently has... fangs. The other two are also young girls. One of them has a piece of fabric tied around her eyes and the other seems rather normal. My guess is that the three are malfested children that this lamia has taken into her care. If you're lucky, the one that has fangs might be Amy."

"Where is she?" demanded Raphael.

"The archduke named Matthias has her right now. I have talked to him and we made an agreement. The Schwarzwind needs to prove ourselves to him and in return, he will consider giving Hilde some land to resettle her people and he'll also let us see the lamia and the three kids," Siegfried explained, rolling the piece of paper back up.

"When do we leave?"

Siegfried looked at the paper thoughtfully. "Tomorrow. Today, we're readying supplies and for this mission, you, Viola, Hilde and three of her soldiers will be going. Are you ready for this?"

Raphael shot him a disbelieving look. "This is the first lead I have on finding Amy. What do you expect my answer to be?"

Siegfried chuckled. "Of course. Well, that's it. Is there anything else you need?"

"I was wondering about Soul Calibur. How did you get it?" asked Raphael hesitantly.

"By... the whims of fate."

For the next two hours, Siegfried explained about how Soul Calibur had chosen him and then he shortened the story to the part where he defeated Nightmare seventeen years ago. "But of course... I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends who have sacrificed... so much to defeat those swords." His eyes dimmed as he glanced at Raphael and remembered how the Frenchman had attacked Soul Calibur and Soul Edge head on. Rubbing his eyes, he said, "Soul Calibur has losts its powers ever since. But it has recently started to regain its lost powers which means that Soul Edge... is back."

"Why don't you take up the sword and use it again then?" asked Raphael.

Siegfried smirked. "I was never the true chosen one. It only chose me because of the great hatred I bore towards Soul Edge. Soul Calibur seeks another... but unfortunately, Talim will never agree to be its wielder."

"Talim?" This name again... Was this priestess that powerful? Licking his lips, Raphael said, "You mean, she's the one who's destined to wield that sword?"

The German nodded. "From the day she healed Zwei at the watermill village, the sword had noticed her powers and purity and it sent her visions. Eventually, Talim realized that its powers could only warp the balance of nature so she has been hesitant on using its powers. When she met Raphael- I mean Raphael Coral..." Siegfried quickly coughed and tried to act normal. "Raphael Coral was a malfested. She thought that she might be able to use Soul Calibur combined with the powers of the wind to heal him. However, that sword has no sense of mercy for the malfested and one of its angels almost... killed her. She still bears a scar from the wound and even now, she avoids the sword for certain reasons."

"I thought this woman was capable of controlling alot of spiritual powers," Raphael pointed out.

"Yes, but Talim is determined on staying faithful to the wind and she refuses to use Soul Calibur, which she believes is just as twisted as Soul Edge," explained Siegfried.

Raphael looked at Siegfried questioningly. "And what do you think of Soul Calibur?"

At the question, Siegfried smiled sadly. "It... is evil. But to me, it is the lesser evil compared to Soul Edge and I do owe that sword my life. I cannot hate it but neither can I accept its twisted ideals. And because of that, I can no longer wield the sword. Unlike Talim, I don't possess any holy powers and now that I believe that not all of the malfested are evil, the sword refuses to lend me its powers. Only someone who matches either qualification can wield the sword."

Hearing this, Raphael grew quite disappointed. He did not have any pure magical powers and since he was a malfested, that sword would never work for him. Since it didn't work for Siegfried, he couldn't use that man either. Unless there was a new wielder, it looks like his only hope was this mysterious woman named Talim. If he could somehow trick her into using the sword to make his new world...

"Raphael? Raphael?" Siegfried waved his hand in front of the Frenchman's face.

Snapping out of it, Raphael shook his head. "Sorry. I need to go and pack my stuff for the trip tomorrow. It's been nice chatting with you Siegfried." And he quickly left.

* * *

><p>Talim was staring absentmindedly at the bright blue sky and warm sun outside her window when she heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?"<p>

"It is the one and only... Le Bello! Now please hurry and let me in Talim. My legs are quite sore and I'm about to faint at any moment!"

A bright smile lit Talim's face and she glided to the doors gracefully and opened it up. "Dampierre! It's so good to see you!"

He smiled and tipped his hat for her. "And you as well my dear. Wow! Nice bedroom! Dumas is really doing his best to make you happy isn't he?" When he noticed Talim's expression, he quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is something wrong?"

Talim sighed as she closed the doors and welcomed him in. They sat on the large windowsill and Talim hugged a green round pillow. "I am nothing more than a prisoner in this place..."

"Wow! Le Bello wishes that he was a prisoner," joked Dampierre. When she pouted, he chuckled and said, "Very well, tell Le Bello what happened."

Her cheeks flushed bright red and she shook her head. After much coaxing from Dampierre, she told him that Dumas seemed to have a darker side to him and that he abruptly shouted at her when she wondered why Yoshimitsu's spirit said some things about him. Next, she hesitantly told him about the night she learned that he was Dumas. The way he cut up two of Tira's followers for kidnapping her had also given her nightmares these past few nights. Looking up, she gasped. "Dampierre! You're bleeding!

"Huh?" Dampierre quickly wiped away the blood leaking from his nose. "Uh, nothing! It's just that, Le Bello's imagination went alittle wild when you said Dumas started kissing you and then he took off your vest-"

Talim hit him with the pillow. "This isn't funny Dampierre."

Dampiere gave her an apologetic smile but he still chuckled slightly and asked her what has been happening between the two of them. After being stuck in the castle for so long, Talim was relieved to have someone to talk to besides Dumas so she willingly told him everything. With a sigh, Talim rested her head against the window and crossed her legs. "There are people waiting for me to help them out there. I've already wasted so much time here..."

"You know Talim, Le Bello doesn't understand why you don't believe that he isn't Raphael." Dampierre patiently listened when Talim said that he didn't have fangs and that the wind around him was different. "But Talim, what's so bad about marrying Dumas? He's the king of Hungary! Do you know how many girls out there would be dying to be in your place? If Le Bello was a woman, I would have accepted his proposal already."

The wind priestess immediately burst out laughing as she imagined Dampierre and Dumas walking down the aisle to make their wedding vows. When she finally caught her breath, she smiled at Dampierre. "You can't buy love Dampierre. I know you think otherwise but I have stayed faithful to Raphael all these years and nothing will change that."

Dampierre shook his head and pointed to her. "You're thirty two years old Talim. I know your ageing has slowed down but haven't you waited long enough? You could have had kids already."

Talim gave him a sad smile. "How can I possibly have a family while the malfested are suffering out there?"

"Well then... I say you should marry Dumas because of the people," said Dampierre.

"The people?" She tilted her head in puzzlement.

Grabbing a pillow, Dampierre put it behind his back for comfort before saying, "You said that it's because of you that Dumas had lowered the taxes and he spent alot of money to help save about five hundred peasants from the famine, correct?" When Talim nodded, Dampierre continued. "Just think! If you become his queen, you can help the people. He listens to you Talim... You'll be able to persuade him to care for the people in exchange for your love."

"But the purge he's conducting is wrong," argued Talim, looking away bitterly. "He's using it as an excuse to kill all those who are human. Even if he's saving those who are like him, I don't condone his actions."

Dampierre gestured for her to listen to him. "Talim, things can change. Right now, you may be the only hope for the people of Hungary and for him. Do you really want to see him walk down the wrong path?"

"I... I can be his friend but nothing more," Talim said resolutely, hugging the pillow to her chest.

"Just think about it alright. Le Bello believes that this marriage will bring the people and you... much happiness. It's obvious that he cares about you Talim."

Both of them looked up when they heard one of the servants knocking. "Lady Talim, Lord Geo Dampierre, the graf wishes to see both of you."

Talim sighed. "We'll be right with him."

* * *

><p>At the throne room, Dumas smiled when he saw Talim and Dampierre walking along the red carpet towards his throne. "Dearest, you look lovely today."<p>

Talim tilted her head slightly when she noticed that he was wearing his mask again. Not questioning it, she stayed quiet, choosing to look at the adornments of the room to pass the time. Deep red curtains hung over the two huge windows on each side of the wall and the chandeliers above their heads was a deep gold. Most likely real gold... The polished black marble floor gleamed and the tall pillars made Talim look up at the dome ceiling. Beside her, Dampierre coughed and said, "It's a pleasure to see you my lord."

"Ah, Dampierre." Dumas crossed one of his leg over the other and said, "So, I assume you're here for your reward?"

"Reward?" thought Talim as she looked at her friend.

Dumas saw the questioning look and said, "Dampierre had just helped me with some matters Talim. And he's also been very kind to give me some very fine cannons..."

Dampierre bowed. "Le Bello is glad to hear that you like them."

Rubbing his chin, Dumas replied, "I am. But where are the cavalries of elephants you promised me?"

"Don't worry my lord. A good friend of Le Bello is delivering them right now as we speak. They shall be yours soon enough."

* * *

><p>In the middle of an ocean...<p>

Cervantes grumbled something and turned the steering wheel. His men looked at him with frightened eyes and hurried to adjust the white sails and the ropes. Finally, Antonio came up from below the deck and he ran over to him and gasped, "Captain! I can't take it anymore! Those elephants poop as much as they eat!"

Cervantes growled, "I know. I can smell it all the way up here dammit."

"Why are we doing this again?"

Taking a swig of alchohol from the flask on his hip, Cervantes replied, "It seems that women and children don't always fetch the highest price. Once I have these stupid beasts delivered, we're going to be rolling in alot of money."

From below the deck, they heard a farting noise from one of the elephants and Antonio sighed and rubbed his red eyes. "Right now, we're rolling in elephant waste."

* * *

><p>Dumas laughed. "That's good to hear. I am very pleased with you Dampierre. Here, take your reward." Snapping his fingers, a servant walked over to Dampierre and handed him some papers. "You are now the owner of two of my mansions and quite abit of land Dampierre..."<p>

"My-my lord... I, Geo Dampierre am at your service! Thank you so much." And Dampierre bowed quickly.

"Ahaha, good. Now, where's that other thing I told you to get me?" He glanced over at Talim and said, "I have a gift for you my love."

Averting her eyes, Talim replied quietly, "I do not wish to accept your gift Dumas."

Getting off his throne, he walked down the steps and and reached her side. "Turn around and see it first... I have found your bird Talim."

Talim turned and when she saw Giselle walking towards her with an elegant silver birdcage, she gasped. "Alun?" Running over, she reached for the orange size white bird in the cage and held it in her hands. But after a few minutes, her smile faded. "No... it's not Alun..." The bird gave a few chirps and looked at her curiously.

A few steps away, Dumas hissed to Dampierre, "Are you sure that bird is exactly like the one I told you to get?"

"Y-yes. The beak size, color, wing span, everything! How can she recognize that it's not her bird?" whispered Dampierre.

Dumas quickly walked over to her and said, "Talim, I-"

"Where's my bird?" asked Talim, turning around and facing him. "You know what happened to it. That's why you got me a replacement." When he didn't answer, her lips quivered as she wondered about what happened to her pet. "Please tell me what happened to it Dumas."

Reluctantly, he answered, "Tira... killed it. I'm very sorry Talim."

Talim took a trembling step backward. "My bird is dead? Why... why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to see you like this so I..." And he reached out for her.

She shook his hands off her and stepped backwards."So you got me a replacement?"

"I-I'm sorry. If this bird reminds you too much of your old one then...ummm... Is there another pet you would like?" offered Dumas. He would have searched the world for a dragon if that was what it took to stop her from looking so sad. "You're quite fond of bunnies right? Or how about a cat?"

Talim's eyes grew moist as the bird flew out of her hands. "My bird isn't just a pet. It's my friend and companion all these years Dumas. Do you understand that?" A few tears leaked out from her eyes and Dampierre, Giselle and Dumas watched her hopelessly. "Alun... could have had a good life if it stayed back at my village. But because it chose to stay with me, it starved with me, braved storms and suffered with me." She hugged herself and blinked away the tears. "No matter how identical it is, it can never replace Alun. And you..." Talim looked at Dumas and she put a hand over her mouth to try and stop the hiccuping noises. "You can't replace Raphael. You..." Her vision swam and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. "You... ugh..."

"Talim!" Dumas ran forward and caught her in his arms when she passed out. "Talim! Talim! Answer me, what's wrong? Talim!" He swore and quickly carried her. "Dampierre! Do you have the holy water I ordered you to get?"

"Y-yes! Le Bello has ten trunks of it my lord. Your servants are carrying them in as we speak," Dampierre replied quickly.

"Fetch me five bottles and bring it to Talim's room. Move it!" snapped Dumas as he headed out of the throne room with the unconscious priestess in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>What is fake and what is real? The line between lies and truths are sometimes... non-existent.<em>


	20. Maxi and Xiba's Decisive Attacks

_Behold, I will lead you to the truth... sad priestess of the winds._

* * *

><p>It was so dark and so cold... Wandering through the darkness, Talim touched her medallion for reassurance when all of a sudden, a flash of blue light caught her attention and she turned around. Seeing the beautiful blue blade hovering a few feet away, Talim froze. "Soul Calibur?"<p>

The sword glimmered and shone alittle brighter. _"Dear child... you've been lost and alone for so long. Come to me and I will give you salvation."_

Talim shook her head and held her medallion tightly. "I don't want to use a sword that has no qualms in cutting down innocent lives. Your hatred towards Soul Edge blinds you to the suffering of the malfested Soul Calibur."

_"Deluded child... the malfested are the supreme evil of this world. You saw before your very own eyes, how cruel and evil that man is. He now holds you prisoner in his castle and has you trapped... Kill him Talim; d__o you not wish to be free?"_

Talim took a few steps away from Soul Calibur's icy blue light. ''I... I owe Dumas my life and I refuse to kill anyone unless it's in self defense."

_"The malfested doesn't deserve your mercy. Behold, I show you the truth."_

Talim shielded her eyes as it blinded her. Opening her eyes, a heavy layer of suffocating darkness enveloped her and she found it difficult to see anything. When she heard approaching footsteps, she turned and saw Dumas standing directly in front of her. "Dumas?"

Towering over her with his menacing height, he reached for a lock of her green hair. "My dearest..."

Talim backed away fearfully and wished that she could just disappear into the darkness that was pressing against them. "Stay back."

His hands snaked forward and locked onto her wrists tightly. "Or what?" Dumas frowned as she struggled against him. "It's futile, you belong to me Talim. I own everything about you. Your heart, soul... and now your body shall be mine as well."

A bright flash of light blinded her once more as the sword above them. _"I can save you my child. Come... obey my every command and I shall give you salvation."_ The blue sword glimmered and sparkled when Talim shook her head._ "Give me the word and I shall destroy this monster. I am the light that will save you from this darkness."_

"This is all an illusion. You... are my enemy. I will not forget that." Talim eyes flashed green as she looked at Dumas and the sword. "Begone, your magics will not cloud the eyes of the wind." Closing her eyes, she dug her nails into her palms. Blood flowed from the punctured marks and the pain cleared her head. "Enadai vikcu dreamesta." A slight tug of wind was all she felt as she banished the nightmare.

_"After all these years, you still reject me?" _asked Soul Calibur as it faded away.

"Not only do I hate you... I fear you Soul Calibur."

* * *

><p>In bed, Talim's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up. Her breathing was rapid and she put a trembling hand over her right breast. The scar throbbed and Talim noticed that blood leaked from her palms. It stung as she opened and closed her hands slowly. If Soul Calibur is once again sending her visions... then it must be regaining its powers. She bit her soft lips in worry.<p>

Suddenly, she noticed Dumas. His head rested in his arms which was on her circular bed as he sat in a chair, most likely watching over her as she slept... It was very late and he was currently sleeping. Talim edged away from him but then she noticed that his left hand was bandaged. When she saw his mask and the bottles of water on her bedside table, she instantly realized that it was holy water and it didn't take her long to realize that he must have accidentally burned his hand because of them. Her throat constricted with emotions as she looked at the sleeping man. "Why?"

She was slightly startled when he murmured something and turned slightly, exposing the right side of his face while the other part was still hidden by his arms. The moonlight peeked through her white curtains and landed gently on his face. Despite the horrible vision Soul Calibur sent her, she reached forward and placed her hand on his cheek. He looked so content and peaceful in his sleep. And he looked so much like... "Raphael," Talim whispered sadly. "Where are you?"

Seeing him shiver slightly, Talim got out of bed quietly and headed to her closet to grab her white cloak. When she returned to his side, she placed it over him carefully, making sure to not wake him. She felt her heart pound when he unconsciously held her hand. "Talim... don't go... don't..."

"Dumas." Talim looked at him gently before removing his hand and adjusting the cloak over him.

As she got into bed, she took off her blue vest. Running a hand across the exposed flesh that her small white top didn't cover, she stopped at the small and almost unnoticed scar. It still hurts but she pushed the feelings aside. "I won't hurt him Soul Calibur. He..." Talim glanced over at him and whispered, "he's just like Raphael..."

Laying back down, she pulled the heavy green blankets up to her chest and looked at him slowly. She felt guilty for being angry with him since he only lied to her because he cared for her. And it's because of her that his hand got burned by holy water. Memories of these past weeks made her heart open towards the sleeping man and she reached for his uninjured hand. "I forgive you..."

A few strands of hair slipped over her face as she turned sideways and watched him sleep. With their hands intertwined and the soft white moonlight framing their bodies, Talim slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning...<p>

Feeling the warm sunlight from the window caressing her skin, Talim slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Dumas smile and squeeze her hand, she quickly withdrew it and sat up in bed.

"Talim, how do you feel?" He looked at her with concern and was relieved when she said she felt fine. But then he pointed to her hands with a troubled expression. "Your hands... what happened? Did you have a nightmare?"

Talim averted her eyes and lied, "It's nothing to worry about Dumas."

An awkward silence followed the brief comment and he sat there apprehensively, wondering what he should say. Glancing over at her, he couldn't help but stare. From the waist up, she was only wearing her small white top that looked exactly like the one seventeen years ago. His eyes wandered from her smooth flat stomach to the flawless skin on her arms, shoulders and then to the upper part of her firm breasts that wasn't covered by the top. But then he noticed a very small scar on the right side. "Talim, that scar..." He pointed to her right breast and she immediately grabbed the green blanket to cover herself. Embarrassed, he hastily looked away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just..."

"It's an old wound that clings to me no matter how much time passes. I have learned to live with it," replied Talim curtly, still looking at the white walls rather then him. Dumas knew his suspicion was correct when she said that. After all these years, that injury from Soul Calibur still haven't heal. Damn that sword... He snapped out of his thoughts when she said, "Your hand... you got burned by holy water didn't you?"

He brushed it off. "It's a flesh wound. It'll heal quickly so don't worry about it Talim." Her cloak slipped from his shoulders and he quickly caught it. Holding the soft item in his hands, he said, "Thank you for the cloak Talim.

"You're... welcome." Talim looked at him sadly and leaned back against her olive green lacy pillows and white headboard. "Please leave me alone for now Dumas. I don't want to talk to you or anyone right now."

Dumas reached for her hand and held it gently. "Please forgive me for trying to trick you. I knew you'd be devastated if you found out that your bird died. I... I didn't want you to be sad so I-"

Talim closed her eyes and a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Alun was my first friend... I found him when he still didn't have all of his feathers and I raised him myself." She wiped away the tear and turned to Dumas who had gotten off his chair and he sat on the edge of the bed while still holding on to her hand. "I never had any friends when I lived in my village. Only my family, the wind, the elders and my bird kept my company when I was growing up." Talim hiccough and her grip on the sheets tightened. "Alun never left my side, no matter how bad things got. There was this one winter... it was so cold and I had no money and no shelter... I had told it to leave me for a warmer place but Alun refused and it nearly froze to death with me before we were rescued."

Dumas hesitantly put his arm around her and hugged her as she cried onto his shoulder." I didn't know that your bird was so important to you... If I knew, I would have never tried to replace it. Please forgive me Talim." He kissed the top of her head gently. "But you have me now... And for your sake, I promise that I won't die on you."

Talim looked up at him sadly. "Although the time I spent with Raphael was short, it was meaningful. You can't replace him Dumas."

He pressed his forehead against her own and whispered, " I love you Talim. As Raphael or Dumas, my feelings for you won't change and it does not matter to me if you love me as Raphael or as Dumas. All I want is to be with you." He gazed into her eyes and rubbed her smooth arm. "Please... say you'll stay with me."

"Dumas..." Talim felt his right arm encircle her waist and his left hand reached up to brush her face.

Slowly, he traced her soft pink lips and he leaned down towards her. "I've waited for you for so long... please be mine Talim."

"Dumas... no, I can't. Please stop," said Talim, forcing herself away from him. Hugging herself, Talim sobbed. "You don't... hic... understand. I can't love you. Raphael... hic... would be devastated. And I would rather die then betray him like this."

"Dearest." Dumas pulled her back towards him gently. "Then please let me stay and hold you in my arms. I only wish to comfort you. Nothing else..."

Talim shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry but I want to be clear about this... You are only my friend Dumas. I do not love you."

"I understand." He kissed her hand softly before letting go of her. Getting off the bed, he looked at her affectionately. "I'll wait for you... for as long as it takes."

Watching him leave, Talim said, "Wait." When he paused and waited for her to say something, Talim clasped her hands together beseechingly. "I've lost Amy, Raphael and now I've lost Alun... Don't let that happen to you as well Dumas. I don't want to lose anyone else anymore. You can't replace Raphael but you... are still important to me."

He smiled at his beautiful storm maiden. Giving her a gentlemanly bow, he said, "As you wish dearest."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Hilde looked at her three soldiers and at Viola who were standing before her. Their horses and supplies were ready and everyone was all geared up. Unfortunately, they were still waiting for a certain someone. "Where's Raphael?"<p>

"He probably overslept." Viola rolled her orb in her hand in boredom. "He'll be here in ten minutes."

Swearing, Raphael fumbled for his boots as he hopped out of bed. He couldn't sleep the whole night since he kept thinking about his daughter. He had even prayed to God and begged that it was his daughter that was traveling with the lamia. His poor child... she must have suffered so much hardships without him by her side. He had failed her as a father and guilt haunted him every day and night. A father was supposed to be there and protect his child and yet he was away for seventeen years! "Don't worry Amy, I promise I'll make it up to you. Our new world... will come true no matter what," he vowed silently as he grabbed his bags and rapier.

Silently, Viola began counting. "One... two... three."

Rapahel's footsteps pounded across the bridge as he arrived. "I'm…" He gasped and held a hand to his side. "here! Who chose this infernal time to leave anyway!"

Gerhilde adjusted her butterfly shaped helmet and said dryly, "Her Highness did. And to be honest, how do you feel about waking up later then us women."

Raphael smirked. "Well... it always feels nice to sleep in doesn't it?"

Viola strolled past him with a nonchalant expression. "Wimp."

"Are you always this grumpy in the morning?" Raphael shot back.

Hilde arched an eyebrow at the two. "I thought you two had learned to get along with each other."

Raphael snorted, "When I'm drunk."

Viola looked at him. "That's funny, you never seemed sober to me."

"The nonsense you spew from your mouth makes even less sense woman. If you didn't carry that orb around, I would have thought that you were either insane or intoxicated."

"That's because you're not intelligent enough to understand my fortunes."

In his bedroom, Siegfried opened his window and glanced outside to see what all the racket was about. When he saw Viola and Raphael arguing with each other, he quickly slammed the window shut and headed back to bed. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Hilde who was going to be stuck with those two for awhile.

* * *

><p>Half a day later...<p>

Hilde reined in her white mare and looked at the tall trees around them. "We'll take a quick break for now. The archduke had arranged to meet us at an inn that's close to where we found Raphael."

"An inn?" Raphael grew slightly worried as he sat against a large tree and he took a quick swig from his water flask. Hilde sat beside him and he said, "What kind of man is this archduke anyway? I think I might have heard of him when I was still at court but it has been far too long for me to remember."

Hilde took off her helmet and shook her head; her red hair cascaded to her shoulders and she answered, "He gained a lot of prestige and power after the long war between the Holy Roman Empire and the Ottoman Empire. Most were tired of this needless war and Matthias agreed with the people but Rudolf II ordered it to continue and Graf Dumas, his most valued subject, mercilessly cut down any that opposed them. In secret, Matthias held a meeting with the highest ranking member of the House of Habsburg. He organized two treaties between the Hungarian rebels and the Turks, ending the war last year. And he's also been chosen to be the future Holy Roman Emperor if Rudolf died. I've heard that the emperor is very ill so now, there's a struggle for power between Matthias and Graf Dumas, who's sort of Rudolf's last champion."

Raphael listened intently and proceeded to open his bag. Taking a bite out of a pear he remarked, "A powerful man indeed. So we need to accomplish this mission so that he'll agree in giving you land for your people? What happened to Wolfkrone anyway?"

"The land is dead. It was poisoned when the borders to Astral Chaos opened." Hilde eyes dimmed with sorrow as she remembered Talim and Kilik's explanation. "The powers of Astral Chaos leaked out and infected so many people... malfesting them and destroying their lives. And it poisoned my country.." Hilde looked away bitterly. "My country is dead, my father is missing and my so called husband divorced me for someone with more money and power."

Raphael choked on his water flask. "What? What kind of man is he? And how did he divorce you?"

"He accused me of being unfaithful. After being together for so long, I expected him to trust me. I was merely discussing war strategies with Siegfried..."

"Your Highness." Gerhilde overhead the conversation and kneeled before her. "Forgive me but... your husband didn't deserve you. He never helped you care for the people and the man doesn't even know how to hold a sword properly or talk politics. When you were pregnant with his child, he wasn't even there for you. Those days... you only had me, Salia and Siegfried beside you."

A sad look crossed Hilde's face. Raphael noticed and said, "You are a beautiful and strong woman Hilde. Keep going for your people and children... like how I'm still fighting Amy."

Hilde looked at him quietly. "Do you really not remember someone else, other than Amy?"

"Huh?"

At the look of confusion on Raphael's face, Hilde stood up. "It's nothing. We should get going."

All of a sudden, Viola spoke up. "Danger." The atmosphere immediately tensed as everyone got up and drew their weapons. The forest seemed alittle more forbidding as Viola peered into her violet orb. "Not here... But death walks close by. The hunt has begun."

Hilde understood what she meant and she said," Viola, do not use your orb in combat. Raphael, pull your hat down to hide your eyes and do not let anyone see you fangs." Hilde got back on her horse and put on her helmet. "Where?"

"At the inn where we were supposed to meet."

Raphael feared for the two old innkeepers that had sheltered him and he quickly got on his horse. "Let's move it!"

The small group rode as fast as they could and pushed their horses to the limits. From a distance, a tendril of black smoke snakes upward and Raphael heard the sound of clashing metals, screams and death cries. When they burst through the clearing, they saw fifty soldiers circling the burning inn. The few trees that decorated the path to the inn burned furiously and a few bodies lied on the ground, broken and bloodied. Hilde dismounted and made her way through as Gerhilde accompanied her and announced her arrival. "Princess Hildegard Von Krone stands before you! Make way!"

"Get away! Filthy humans!" snarled the two old innkeepers. The thirty malfested behind them all wore enraged faces and they hissed at their persecutors. Wounds and injuries marked their bodies and it seems the fight was already near its end.

Matthias stood at the forefront with his rapier in his hand. He seemed to be uninjured and his fine black tunic and travelling pants stitched with silver threads was still clean and tear-free. Stroking his brown beard, he said, "Demons... today is the day I shall return you to the hell you've crawled out of."

Hilde reached his side and quickly introduced herself before asking, "My lord, what's going on?"

"Isn't it obvious princess? I'm conducting the work of God."

Raphael stormed up to him and said in a low tone of voice, "You can't just kill them like this. The law says they must undergo trials before you can do anything. You can't prove here and now that they're malfested."

"Who are you?"

Raphael drew himself up proudly. "The last Sorel in this world. I am Raphael Sorel and-"

Matthias chestnut colored eyes widened. "A surviving Sorel?" Three soldiers immediately tackled Raphael and wrestled him to the ground. "You do realize that you're supposed to be dead," stated the archduke as he looked down at the pinned Frenchman.

Raphael spat out a few blades of grass and hissed, "On what account? You mean that order by Dumas and the king of France?"

Matthias stroked his brown beard. "The Sorels have been caught in trying to help the malfested and it seems you are persistent in walking down this wrong road. You shall be executed along with these monsters to make an example for the people."

Hilde abruptly intervened. "He is under my protection Matthias."

"For justice! For freedom! For our lord! Kill all of these wretched humans!" screamed a blonde man. Blood poured from a wound on his forehead and he gave the soldiers a savage glare before shifting into a giant mountain cat. With a snarl, he pounced on a soldier and tore out the man's throat and the rest of the malfested followed suit.

The archduke said to Hilde, "Make yourself useful right now or else the bargain is off Princess Hilde."

Raphael shook the soldiers off him and looked at Hilde. "You can't possibly be serious in helping this man."

Viola put her orb into her saddlebag and shooed her horse away. "She needs those lands for her people. We cannot afford to anger Matthias or else he'll refuse to let you see the lamia's child and he'll refuse to help Hilde."

The blunt truth was hard to swallow and Hilde gripped her sword and lance tightly. Gerhilde and her other two soldiers waited for her orders and Hilde motioned for them to get ready. "Aim to wound and capture, not kill. I will try to bargain with Matthias and persuade him to spare them if we can make them human again."

"How-"

"We need to find Kilik or Talim." That was Hilde's answer before she charged into the thick of battle. "Raphael! Protect Viola! She can't fight as well without her orb."

Back to back, Raphael and Viola fended off the malfested fighting them. "Traitors!" Kari hissed as she brandished a kitchen knife at Raphael. "How can you and that fortune teller turn on your own kind?

Raphael ducked and retaliated with a weak slash. "It's not what you thi-"

"Don't touch them!" shouted a nunchaku wielding man as he charged forward. With a few quick steps, he swept two soldiers down to the grass while a young boy wielding a bo staff emerged from the burning inn and tried to put out the fire that was eating at the tiger pelt tied around his waist.

"Ow! Ow! Oww! Maxi! There's too many of them!"

"Just do your best Xiba!" Maxi tackled Raphael to the ground and quickly kicked him in the stomach. Getting up, he was about to land another blow on him when a sudden gust of wind blew Raphael's hat off. "Raphael?"

"My hat!" Raphael cursed and chased after his headgear.

Hilde ran over to Maxi and pretended to fight him as she slashed the air beside him with her sword. "Maxi, what are you doing here?"

"Resting. Before these soldiers turned up!" Maxi spun to the left and sent a soldier flying into a burning tree with a powerful punch from his nunchaku before returning to the conversation."What the Hell are you thinking with helping these guys!" Hilde explained as fast as possible and Maxi looked at her in surprise before swearing. "Curse it all! I know you've been doing your best to care for your peop- Move it!" Maxi uppercut another soldier out of the way and said to Hilde, "You just keep pretending to fight but I'll get us all out of here!"

Hilde looked at him hesitantly before nodding. "Alright."

"Malfested! Get that man!" screamed a soldier, running past Hilde to pursue Maxi. Hilde swiftly stuck her leg out and tripped the soldier before running off to help Gerhilde.

* * *

><p>"You guys interrupted my meal!" Xiba slammed his staff into Viola's abdomen and kicked Raphael in the face. Standing in front of two old innkeepers, he said, "Don't worry, I'll protect you!"<p>

"Disgusting!" Raphael rubbed his face and grimaced from the smoke that was making his eyes watered. "Why aren't you wearing any shoes? And when was the last time you washed your feet!"

Xiba looked puzzled at the question. "Why do I need to wash my feet? I know you have to wash your hands before you eat but not your feet."

"NO WONDER IT SMELLED SO BAD!"

Viola slashed someone with her claw and said, "You're in my way." The malfested dropped to his knees and hissed at her.

"I'll tear you apart!"

Viola slashed his throat when he lunged towards her and she stepped over the body coldly. "I don't care whether you live or die."

Nearby, Xiba hopped backwards and quickly poked Raphael with his staff while madam Kari shouted some encouragements. "If we live through this, you can have all the food you want, free of charge!"

Xiba cheered. "Oh yea! I'm going to go all out now!"

Raphael shouted in pain when the kid launched the staff between his legs and hit upward. Dropping to the ground, Raphael held in the urge to shout out some very obscene curses. "Damn… you..."

Viola walked over and looked down at the Frenchman. "As a malfested, the likelihood of having children is quite low. So whether your family's jewels is damaged or not wouldn't really matter."

Raphael barked, "It still hurts! And aren't you a crude woman?"

Viola replied emotionlessly, "I have bigger concerns right now then to worry about your privates. Excuse me." She leaped over to continue the fight against Xiba.

"Xiba! Where are you!" Maxi shouted as he defended a small group of wounded malfested against five soldiers.

When Xiba turned to look, Viola clawed his right arm and made the younger boy howl in pain. Xiba readied his strongest move against her and shouted, "I'm angry now!" He swung his staff back and caught the seer off guard as he launched her into the air. "Blast off!" Using his rod as a vaulting pole, Xiba launched himself upward and dealt four consecutive kicks onto her body. As the final attack, he raised his staff up high and slammed it down with all of his might.

Viola felt her ribs break as the staff connected with her torso and she hit the ground hard. "Eyuagh!"

"Stand back!" Gerhilde and Raphael ran over to aid the fallen fortune teller and Xiba quickly ran for it.

"I'm coming!" shouted the wild boy as he knocked the soldiers out of the way with his staff. When a huge armoured knight stopped him, he grinned and readied his staff behind him. "Go big... OR GO HOME!" Flames swallowed his staff as he slammed it down on the knight and every piece of armor on the man shattered as the knight fell without another sound. Xiba cheered. "If you wanna live and eat another day, you just gotta win."

* * *

><p>Maxi twirled his nunchaku left and right, efficiently breaking bones and disabling all the soldiers who were trying to stop him. He got closer and closer to Matthias until only one man tried to stop him. Readying his guns, he aimed it at the angry sea dandy. Maxi threw his nunchaku up and his eyes flashed. "Don't get in my way!" Catching it, he dealt three powerful blows against the soldier while a bright yellow aura enveloped his body. "No mercy!" When the man fell, he glared at Matthias. "Tell your men to stand down or else I'll take the matter into my own hands."<p>

"I'll deal with you myself!" snapped the archduke, thrusting his rapier forward.

"I'm done messing around." Maxi knocked away Matthias's rapier with ease and he lopped the chain of his nunchaku around the archduke's throat. He tightened his grip and silenced Matthias before hollering, "Stop before I kill this stuck up noble!"

Hilde knew this was the cue and she stepped forward. "Everyone! Hold your weapons!" She pointed to Maxi and said, "Let him go!"

Maxi shouted back, "Let all of these people go and I'll do that."

Struggling against his captor's hold, Matthias snapped, "I will not be threatened!"

"Unless you want to die, give it up." Maxi choked him for a second before continuing. "I'm going to count to three and if your men don't drop their weapons by then, you can meet the poor malfested that you've slaughtered down in the afterlife. One! Two! Thr-"

"Drop your weapons!" Matthias second in command ordered. "Our lord's life is more important than anything else! Drop your weapons! Now!" Hilde did the same and she watched as Maxi winked at her and she stealthily moved back into the crowds of soldiers as everyone kept their attention focused on Maxi.

"Alright people! Hurry up and get out of here!" The crowd of malfested looked at him worriedly before disappearing into the safety of the trees. Maxi tilted his head towards Xiba. "Find a s safe place to hide Xiba."

"But Maxi-"

"No buts. Just do as I say and I'll buy you some more steam buns."When they all left, his eyes roamed through the men and it landed on Raphael who was applying some pressure onto a woman's chest. Raphael… after all these years, it seems that he was still alive. But where was Talim? He coughed from the smoke that was swirling around the place and when a cool breeze carried some of it away, he noticed Hilde readying an arrow at him. "Just don't hit the hair," thought Maxi, digging his heels into the ground.

"For victory!" shouted Hilde as she released the arrow.

"Hey!" Maxi pushed the duke away from him as the arrow shot past him. Running for it, he dashed through the bushes and made way to the forest of trees that would hide him.

The soldiers were about to pursue him but Hilde ordered them to look after Matthias's condition. To the archduke, she said, "I will go after that man with my own soldiers and we'll bring him back to you." Matthias rubbed his red throat and nodded. Hilde mounted her horse and ordered her three soldiers to do the same. But when she noticed how wounded Viola was, she said to Raphael, "Raphael! Stay here and help with Viola's injuries! I'll be back soon!"

"Hey! Wait!" protested Raphael as he adjusted Viola's body in his arms. He rolled his eyes and glanced down at Viola who was visibly wincing as she breathed. "About two or three of your ribs is broken. And two more is fractured. It looks like you're going to be rather useless for awhile."

Viola glared at him and she was about to say something when another wave of pain hit her. "Ugh… if you don't have anything useful to say… then don't say anything at all."

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your doctor?" asked Raphael as he laid her down on the grass. "I'm going to make something that'll help you sleep. And when Hilde and her female soldiers come back, I'll show them how to bind two rolls of bandages around your chest to help hold the bones in the right position as they heal."

"Why… are you helping me?"

Raphael shrugged. "Believe me, I don't want to. But we're on the same side and I can't lie and say that your ability isn't useful. Now stop talking woman, you need to stay as still as possible or else you'll risk moving the bones and then… that would be very bad since it could puncture your lungs and internal organs."

Viola stayed silent and tried to breath but she could only take shallow breaths before another ripple of pain caused her to whimper. Raphael sighed and said, "You probably shouldn't have cut at a kid like that."

"What am I supposed…. Ugh… to do? Smile and politely suggest that he should stand… ugah… down and let us hurt his friends?"

Raphael grinned. "Why didn't you think of that sooner?"

"Just stay quiet. You're more likeable when you don't open your mouth."

* * *

><p>Riding around trees, Hilde and her soldiers looked for Maxi. The sunlight streamed down to the forest floor and she poked at a rustling bush only to find two rabbits hopping away from her. They rode through the forest silently and Hilde grew alittle anxious when she couldn't find her friend. Suddenly, something dropped on her head and she looked up. Recognizing the kid, she said, "You're Maxi's travelling companion."<p>

Xiba ran a hand through his red-brown hair and groaned as she looked up at him. "Uhh… you got the wrong person. Go away."

She smiled slightly and said, "Come down. I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of Maxi's."

"That's right kid." Maxi stepped out from behind some trees and motioned for Xiba to get down. Turning back to Hilde, he said, "So… how have things been going?"

Hilde dropped down from her horse and shook her head sadly. "Not good." She gave a quick order to her soldiers to patrol the area and make sure that no one could hear or see them.

Once all of her guards left, Maxi said, "I noticed that you've found Raphael but where's Talim? She'll be overjoyed to see him again. I would like to go talk to him but unfortunately, I'm going to be on the run for awhile."

"Raphael… has lost his memory."

Maxi gaped at her in surprise. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Not only that, Talim has been kidnapped by Dumas." Hilde sat down on a mossy green rock and Maxi did the same while Xiba listened to their conversation with interest. "Things aren't going very well right now. Siegfried told me that Soul Calibur is slowly awakening as well. A lot of changes will soon come Maxi. I hope that it won't cause as much destruction… like seventeen years ago."

Maxi twirled a small leaf in his hand and gave a grunt of agreement. "Things aren't looking so pretty, that's for sure. Edgemaster has told me that Kilik is in danger. This here," he gestured to Xiba, " is the successor to Kilik's Kali-Yuga. We've been travelling west to find him but so far, no luck at all."

"I have not seen Kilik for the past three years," noted Hilde. "But the last time I saw him, he looked quite well."

"A lot of things can happen in the span of three years Hilde." Maxi rubbed at his tired shoulders and threw the leaf away. "I'm so tired of this. It's the same wherever we go. Discrimination for the malfested runs deep."

Hilde gave him a pat on the shoulder. "At least there are some benefits from it. You're stronger than most men and you haven't aged a day."

Maxi laughed and nodded. "You've got a point. But you're looking pretty good as well Hilde. Haha, it almost feels like the old times doesn't it?"

She smiled and nodded. "I will never forget that fight seventeen years ago. We are allies forever..."

"Maxi, I'm hungry," Xiba complained when the two continued chatting with each other.

"Alright then." Maxi stood up and shook hands with Hilde. "It's probably not a very good idea for me to linger around here and you should be heading back as well. I'll keep an eye out for Talim and if I find Dumas, I'll definitely save her. For now, farewell Hilde."

Hilde looked away wistfully. "During these troubled times, I fear that meeting you or anyone that's a malfested… may be the last time. Be careful Maxi."

He grinned and waved good-bye. She watched the two leave and when they disappeared through the trees, she called for her soldiers as they headed back.

* * *

><p>Raphael stared at the pink and orange skies blankly. He was sitting in front of the tent he had set up for Viola while Matthias's men had turned the clearing into a campsite and for the past two hours, he watched with boredom as twenty huge tents were set up and small campfires were started. The bodies of the malfested had been unceremoniously burned and Raphael looked at the soldiers strolling past him with distaste. Once Hilde returned and inquired about Viola, he summarized the seer's injuries and began telling Gerhilde how to bind Viola's chest with the rolls of bandages.<p>

They both looked up when one of Matthia's soldiers told them that the archduke wanted to speak to them. "Me as well?" asked Raphael. When the soldier nodded, he got up and dusted his clothes. "This better be important…"

As they walked through the campsite and approached the destined tent, Hilde pushed aside the flap and entered with Raphael by her side. The tent was quite spacious and Matthias was sitting cross legged on a warm bear rug while drinking a cup of ale. Swords and other weapons were neatly stacked on one side and a few maps lay on the short wooden table in front of him. Placing his cup down, he gestured for Hilde and Raphael to be seated. Once they sat down on the rug, Raphael said dryly, "Don't you have chairs?"

"I've grown rather fond of this type of seating," replied Matthias, replacing the melting candle on his table for a new one. "It's also more convenient this way." Folding his hands on the table, he looked at Raphael slowly.

Those dark brown eyes were piercing and Raphael felt rather uncomfortable. Averting his eyes, he said, "I don't see why you wish to see me. Princess Hilde is the one you should be speaking to."

Matthias said, "You should be a dead man Raphael Sorel. I assume you know what has happened to your family?"

"It's all Dumas's fault," said Raphael venomously.

The archduke shrugged. "Right now, all that matters is that you should be executed right here on the spot. I've heard… that you were already branded with murder of an important noble many years ago."

Hearing the old accusation made Raphael's blood boiled. "I killed him out of self defense."

Matthias looked at Raphael nonchantly and stood up. Pacing back and forth slowly, he said, "The problem remains… you are accused of murder from many years ago and you also have an order of execution on your head. All Sorels in this world have been granted a death sentence and whether it's fair or not, I'm afraid you do not have a say in the matter. You..." He bent down and picked up the sword lying on his table. " should be killed at this very moment..." His eyes were hard as he pointed the blade straight at Raphael's throat.

* * *

><p>"No... no... Noooooo!" Tira screeched and hacked at the tree in front of her. "Damn you! I'll cut your heart out and feed it to my ravens Raphael! You will pay for this! Aughhh!" Pieces of wood dropped from the tree and she continued until the tree toppled over. With a growl, she kicked it over the edge of the cliff and it hit the waters with a loud splash. Her tricolored pigtails danced in the air and she shot the sunset a hateful look. A nest of her watchers watched as she kicked a few more rocks into the waters. "How dare you kill my servants like that. Well... if that's how you want to play..."<p>

Tira took in a deep breath and fiddled with her left pigtail calmly. With her other hand, she raised it up and a watcher immediately landed on it. From her pocket, she took out a piece of paper and tied the message to its leg. "You know what to do." With another loud caw, the bird flapped its wings and took off. Draping her blade across her shoulders, Tira turned and began to head northeast to Bavaria to find Pyrrha and wet her blade with the girl's fiance blood. Seventeen years... it has been far too long... too much time and effort had been put into this plan for her to fail now. A twisted smile crossed Tira's face as she whispered, "Enjoy your powers while you have the chance Dumas. It's all going to end very soon..."

"_Technically, it's Raphael. But I guess that faker likes his new name more than his old one... So okey dokey, we'll call him Dumas," laughed her jolly side._

Tira smirked as she walked down the cliff's path. "It doesn't matter. As long as its the same face, I'll tear it off."

_"__We'll break him into pieces... won't we?"_

"Of course... I'll personally rip out his heart and cut off his head for all these years we've suffered."

"_Yippie! But don't forget, I want to play with him as well."_

"That's a promise." Tira stood still and looked down at the red path. Five corpses laid before her and the blood dripped down the rocks. Taking a few steps, she turned the young boy's body over with her foot and she saw his blank blue eyes. The child was no more then five and he held his mom's detached arm tightly, as if she alone could have saved him. Tira tilted her head to one side and said darkly, "It was a bad day... for a family to go sightseeing."

* * *

><p><em>From the darkness, dark wings gather in secrets and plans out a bloody and sorrowful future.<em>


	21. Raphael Arrives at Denevèr Castle

Raphael stared at the sword that was inches from his throat. It gleamed with a wicked light and he slowly met Matthias's eyes. "You have nothing to gain from killing me."

"That does not mean that I will spare you," said the archduke coldly.

Hilde immediately interrupted. "Raphael is one of my people. For my honor, I will not allow anyone to harm him. If you wish to hurt him, I shall fight you myself." She drew her own sword and stood straight up.

Matthias looked at her warily. "For one man, you would risk the happiness of your people, Princess Hilde?"

"My people would be ashamed of me if I abandoned my ally and the land you give me, will be unblessed in the eyes of the gods."

"Very admirable, Princess." The archduke seemed rather amused as he put away the sword. He beckoned to her to sit back down as he did. "Raphael Sorel is right in saying that I have nothing to gain by persecuting him. So… I propose an arrangement."

"What kind of arrangement?" asked Raphael suspiciously.

Matthias took a drink from his cup before answering. "I have the power to strike the charges from your record. You'll be a free man Raphael Sorel… And if there's something else you wish, tell me and I'll grant it." Next, he addressed Hilde, "I have plenty of land at my disposal. I can grant you a country to call Wolfkrone again and your people shall have a home once more. But you two must agree to a few of my conditions."

Hilde asked slowly, "What conditions do you have in mind Archduke Matthias?"

"I need you to help me stop Dumas."

Raphael looked at the archduke incredulously. "What?"

Matthias smirked. "I know that you are a malfested Raphael Sorel. But I can ignore the fact that you're a malfested if you prove useful to me. But first, let me explain… I know that Dumas is a malfested but I can't outright accuse him. He's very powerful and this can easily tip the fragile scales of balance. But for the sake of the world, I will put a stop to Dumas's ambition once and for all."

Shadows danced across their concerned faces and Hilde questioned, "What are his ambitions?"

Matthias narrowed his eyes and placed a map of the world on the table. "He hates us humans and he'll do everything to wipe us out of existence. I hold as much power as he does but he has many powerful allies on his side." The archduke sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "As a malfested, he plans to malfest every country in this world and claims it as his own. I have seen the evidence. It starts with a few monsters and beasts and when Dumas comes to start the purge, the people believe that all is well and they cast their favor with him. But every place he takes over… increases the population of the malfested. Whether that's because he's rallying them… or because he's turning us humans into malfested… I don't know. But the people, nobles and sovereigns become scared and they give him more power, believing that he'll protect them. He has also been gathering these…" Matthias took out a small bag and opened it.

The air in the tent immediately felt heavier as the archduke placed a pulsing red shard on the desk. Hilde and Raphael shared a quick glance and decided that it was best if the archduke didn't know what it was. Hesitantly, Hilde picked up the vile shard. "How did you come by this?"

"I have been gathering them myself once I found out that Dumas has an interest in this," explained Matthias. "Do you know why I attacked that inn? Because I know that they're Dumas's people and I killed them to weaken his power base. I also managed to find two shards there." He adjusted his seat on the rug and stared at them. "I have already arranged to meet Dumas at his castle on the pretense of overlooking some plans for the future of Hungary. This is where you'll be needed."

Raphael crossed his arms and said impatiently, "I grow weary of your round about ways of talking. It's been a long time that I've had to deal with court politics so just tell us what you want."

Matthias smiled and said, "It seems Dumas is planning a… party for me. I know he's planning something once I get there so I have already invited my friends to attend. He has also sent out the invitation to his own allies and I have decided to make an important announcement. Hilde, I want you to cast your vote with me along with the other leaders I have gathered. We will tell Dumas to stop the 'fake' purge he's conducting and I will lay down some conditions to stop him from gaining more power."

"He won't agree," Hilde said thoughtfully. "He has his own allies and army to stop you."

Matthias laughed. "And that's why, I will need Raphael."

"What?" Raphael looked at him questioningly. "What do I have to do with anything?"

"You are a malfested. I want you to join Dumas."

Raphael's eyes widened. "You want me to be a spy?"

"Yes. You will find me all the useful information that will show the world that Dumas is a malfested and tell me about his plans." Matthias took out an envelope from under some maps and handed it to Raphael. "I pried this letter of acceptance from a malfested that I killed today at the inn. Give this to Dumas and you'll be accepted. I shall give you my fastest stallion and have you arrive at his castle before I do. After that, stay silent and follow Dumas as obediently as possible and if you ever discover something useful, tell me through carrier pigeons. I can only slow down his plans but you will be the key to his destruction after I leave his castle."

"Why me?" Raphael asked curtly.

Matthias replied, "You were a well-trained noble, talented in the ways of acting to get what you want at court. I know you'll be able to win Dumas's trust and hide your true intentions from him." When he finished the explanation, he gestured to them. "So, will you two agree to the agreement or not?"

They looked at each other before nodding. "But I and Raphael have an additional two requests." Hilde said quietly, "A friend of mine named Talim has been kidnapped by Dumas. I want to save her… and Raphael wishes to see the lamia and her kids that you have captured."

Matthias nodded. "I shall do my best to barter for your friend's freedom then. As for the lamia, you can see her right now if you wish." He snapped his finger and gestured to the guard that just entered. "Take them to see the lamia."

"Thank you," said Hilde gratefully. Raphael tilted his hat in appreciation and stood up. His heart pounded as he wondered if he finally found Amy…

* * *

><p>Leaving the tent, they walked past many tents until they reached the edge of the campsite. Large crates and boxes rested on the soft grass, covered by dull cloths that tugged slightly from the wind. Guards surrounded the pile and Raphael wondered what was in those crates.<p>

It was now dark and the light from the torches in their hands crawled across the crates in front of them and he felt something stir from within them. A sudden unexplainable chill swept past him as the cover was lifted up from the two biggest crates. He immediately gasped. They weren't crates! It was cages! In one, a large lizard had his jaws tied tightly shut and he was completely bound. Two shining axes lay at his feet and he glared at the people standing before him before striking his prison with his heavy tail. The lizard's eyes met Raphael's own and something seemed to shine in the beast's mine as it growled and banged the cage even more.

Raphael took a step back. The hate and anger was evident in its eyes and he could not fathom why it kept glaring at him. One of the soldiers kicked the cage forcefully and threw the cover back over it, hiding the reptilian from sight. Strangely relieved, he looked at the other cage.

A weak lamia stared at them hatefully as she hugged her children. Her long black hair was tangled and full of dirt and someone had wickedly carved up her green tail and dried blood stained the bottom of the cage. Her children cried with fright and burrowed themselves into her arms and they pulled on the small green top she was wearing. It only covered her breasts and his eyes looked at the bleeding wounds on her back and midsection before her children cover it by nestling against her. His eyes immediately spotted the red haired child and when he saw the curls, he asked hopefully, "Amy? Is that you my beloved?"

The young girl raised her head up fearfully. Her scarlet red curls bounced slightly but as she looked at him, he saw her gold colored eyes and her mouth was bigger than Amy's. She was also smaller than his daughter as well. Her short orange dress was dirty and she huddled against the lamia when he didn't say anything. The other two children had silver colored hair and one of them was crying. Her eyes were hidden by a strip of red cloth and the small red dress she wore was burnt and blackened in many parts. The last child had eyes that were blue as the sea and when she cried, the sound was extremely… heartbreaking. Taking a closer look, he saw that her hands were slightly webbed. All of them… were malfested.

One of the guards sneered and poked the cage with his spear. "Go on, say something you little whelps. Or should I teach you some respect?"

The children cried and the lamia's dark eyes flashed with anger as she seized the head of the spear and yanked on it. The man hit the cage with surprise and she hissed. "Don't you dare touch my children!" And she used to butt of the spear to knock him away.

The other guards immediately thrust their own swords and spears into the cage. "No! Stop it!" shouted Raphael and Hilde. The lamia screamed as the weapons cut at her and she did her best to shield her children with her body. Drawing his Flambert, he knocked the weapons aside and stood in front of the cage. "How am I going to see if that's my daughter in there if you imbeciles cut her face up!" he lied as he shielded them from view.

"Leave at once," Hilde ordered authoritatively. "I and Raphael have business here." The soldier that led them here confirmed that and she watched as they left with bitter looks on their faces. Kneeling down on the grass, she reassured the lamia that she wouldn't hurt her.

Raphael also kneeled down and he lifted his hat up so that she could see his red eyes and know that he was one of them. Slowly, the lamia relaxed. "Why have you come to see me?"

"I heard that you were travelling with three children and I thought that one of them… could have been mine." Raphael smiled sadly. "But it looks like I'll have to keep searching."

"You are a parent as well?" When he nodded, she hugged her kids and said, "They are not mine. I merely adopted them but after all we've been through, I care for them as if they are my own flesh and blood."

"How did you become a malfested? And where did you come from?" asked Hilde.

Her tail moved from side to side and she looked at them warily before answering. "I came from the East… I left my village since I was tired of its imposing rules and its religion and because I wanted freedom. I wanted to see the outside world and see what was out there… but then that catastrophe seventeen years ago turned me into this." They all glanced at her green tail and she said, "I wanted to die. But I finally found the strength to live when I found these children. They are my reasons for living and I love them." She rested her head on the blue eyed child and closed her eyes tiredly. "I don't care about what happens to me as long as they're alright. Please…" She raised her head and looked at them pleadingly. "Please save them. I beg you…"

As a mother, Hilde reached for her hand through the bars of the cage and said, "I… I will do my best."

"No, you aren't." Matthias arrived and pulled the covers back over the cage and muffled out the cries of the lamia and the children. He looked down at them coldly and said, "I have plans for them…"

Raphael growled and stood back up. "What kind of man are you! How could you do this to them?"

Matthias ignored him and began heading back to his tent. "Remember our bargain Raphael. If you follow your orders, I will erase the charges on your head. I will also…" He looked over his shoulder and smiled deviously. "Find you your daughter. I would choose wisely if I were you. And Hildegard… you have your own people to look after. Don't you?"

Raphael curled his hands into fists. "Damn you…"

Hilde did the same and she looked down at the ground shamefully. Inside the cage, the lamia murmured quietly, "Wind… please save us. It is I that you should punish. My children are innocent…" She could not tell if the wind was listening and this saddened her even more. With a heavy heart, she closed her eyes. "I'm no longer your child… is that right?"

* * *

><p>Talim quirked a slender eyebrow when Dumas led her to the library. It was early morning and she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Walking up the spiral staircase, they sat down at a table near the window and Talim looked at the blank papers and quill pens curiously. Dumas held out a chair for her and when she sat down, he smoothly slid it in for her before sitting down beside her as well. "I'll be teaching you how to write and read Talim."<p>

Talim looked surprised at the sudden announcement. "I... I thank you for the offer Dumas. But I don't need these skills."

"Nonsense." He began explaining to her the usefulness of knowing more than one language and then he began listing them off the top of his head. "English, French, Latin... these three shall be the first one you'll have to learn since they're the most useful. You already know how to speak English so right now, I'll just teach you how to read and write before we move on to French."

Talim's lips curled into a smile. "Mais je sais déjà comment parle en français."

Dumas sat there in silence before laughing. "Dearest! When did you know how to speak French? And you speak it so well my love!"

Talim blushed at the compliment as she fiddled with a long lock of her hair. "I have traveled to many places these past years. And learning the languages there was necessary to help the malfested and find Raphael and Amy. As you can see, I have no need to learn how to read and write."

Dumas wagged his finger at her. "Learning is a good way to stimulate your mind and knowledge is always a good thing. I-augh..."

He held his left hand in pain and Talim reach for it worriedly. "It still hurts after five days?" For the past few days, they had gotten along quite well. He was always there to remind her to drink her holy water and she in turn reminded him to rest and take occasional breaks from his work.

Dampierre had snidely been passing gossips to the servants and she actually caught him making up a song about the two of them as he walked down the stairs. To her horror, Dumas was coming towards Dampierre while he was singing so before Dampierre could finish a part involving 'holding hands and gazing into the sunset', she knocked him down the stairs with a blast of wind and ran away, her face burning like mad.

He winced slightly and pulled his bandaged hand away from her. "Don't worry Talim. It'll heal sooner or later. Now, let's get started shall we?" She cast another worried glance at his hand before nodding. He smiled and asked, " Which hand do you usually use Talim?"

"Both."

"Ah... so you're ambidextrous." He picked up the quill pen with his right hand and wrote down one letter. "This is the letter a."

Talim looked at the letter quizzically before repeating, "A?"

"Good. Now, trace the letter for me. Do it at least five times." Her watched as she hesitantly picked up the quill pen and dipped it into the bottle of ink and proceeded to redraw the letter. The rest of the morning passed in a blur as they finished the alphabet.

Looking at the grandfather clock, he informed her that it was time for lunch. Heading towards the dining room, they made small talk and he was relieved to hear that she was feeling very well. The holy water seemed to have done its trick and Talim looked quite radiant and vigorous. "So, what do you want to do today dearest?"

Talim smiled and tilted her head to look outside the window. "It's a beautiful day Dumas..."

He returned her smile. "Well then. Let's eat outside and enjoy the sunshine."

Talim nodded eagerly, he gave the orders to a passing servant as they headed for the garden. As she walked with him, a sudden sad thought passed through her. Would Raphael ever be able to enjoy the sunshine with her? But then she shook her head and touched her necklace. As long as they were together, she would willingly spend the rest of her life in the darkness with him. Talim looked at Dumas apologetically. Even if he was richer, stronger, and better than Raphael... she could not choose him and abandon her old love.

Dumas noticed the drop of her soft pink lips and he knew that whenever she touched her necklace, she always thought of Raphael. Slightly worried, he grabbed her hand a gave it a gentle squeeze. "Is something wrong, my beautiful storm maiden?"

"It's... it's nothing Dumas." She forced a small smile on her face and withdrew her hand and walked on ahead.

Once they were outside, he chose a nice and shady spot beneath a willow tree to sit down. Resting underneath the shade, he enjoyed the view of the colorful rose bushes and white lilies planted around them. A few paths made of decorative pavement winded around his garden and trees dotted the lush landscape. Vines of grapes and flowers were a common sight and the addition of his marble white statues added a nice touch. He was also quite proud of his beautiful water fountain and his man made spring that was nearby.

Talim tilted her head and said, "It's alittle late but if I may ask, how did you cultivate your garden. The dark energy of your castle would have made it very difficult to grow anything."

"You're very observant Talim," he noted as he picked up a fallen leaf. "I had to ask a very talented alchemist to cast a spell on the land for it to be this luscious. She asked for a rather ridiculous price for the service but nonetheless, I'm happy with the results."

"How much?"

He laughed. "Enough to buy myself another castle." They sat there in amicable silence until a servant arrived with a big basket of food and left. Dumas spread a large blue blanket out and when they sat down once more, he handed her a plate of rice and steamed vegetables.

Taking a few bites, Talim smiled at the taste of herbs, spice and the moist rice slid easily down her throat. Dumas took out a dish of spaghetti instead and the two dined in companionable silence with a few occasional small talks. Talim saw him pour himself another drink and said, "Dumas, you are drinking too much. It's not good for your health."

He took a few sips of the alcohol and replied, "You should see the amount of vodka the Russians drink. Besides, it helps me digest my food dearest." A sudden question hit him and he asked with interest, "Do you drink Talim?"

She shook her head. "Rarely. I've only drunk on certain special occasions. Such as the wedding between my friend Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina. It's embarrassing to say but I can't tolerate alcohol very well." She saw the mischievous look on his face as he held the glass of brandy in his hand. "What are you thinking of now?"

"Oh... nothing." He finished the glass and poured himself another drink. He was secretly laughing at the memory of her getting drunk when they were in the spirit world during the first trial. She looked so adorable falling into that pile of fish... Taking off his mask, he laid it beside him as he leaned back against the tree, completely content and happy as he thought about it.

Talim averted her eyes as her heart leaped at the sight of Raphael's face. Pulling her knees to her chest, she closed her eyes at the sudden sadness that threatened to overwhelm her. Dumas seemed to notice as he put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong Talim?"

Talim closed her eyes and whispered, "I can't help but feel happy and sad at the same time when I see your face. But the truth is... you're not him. And it's because I know this, that it hurts."

He felt greatly frustrated that she refused to believe who he was. With a weary sigh, he put his mask back on and said softly, "It doesn't matter anymore. All you need to know is that the man who's holding you... truly loves you." He picked up her hand and planted a chaste kiss on it.

She withdrew her hand and laid it on her medallion. "And I... truly love Raphael. I'm sorry Dumas." Sitting there, she rested against the tree and looked up at the blue sky and waving branches of the willow tree. "And I will continue to wait for him."

* * *

><p>Raphael sighed as he tugged on the reins of his white horse. Dumas's castle was in sight and he knew he should reach it in half a day. He wondered how he would react to seeing the man and he rubbed his eyes tiredly. So tired… and so frustrated… this was all so stupid. If it wasn't for the fact that Matthias had promised to erase the charges on his head and find Amy, he would never associate with such a loathsome man. With an irritated look on his face, he nudged his horse and they headed into the forest of trees.<p>

* * *

><p>Talim opened her eyes and sat up. Whimpering, she held a hand to her scar as it throbbed painfully. "What's going on?"<p>

"Talim! What is it?" He held her in his arms as she hunched over in pain.

"Fetch your horses Dumas," gasped Talim, struggling to stand up. She pressed her hand against the scar and pleaded, "Please, hurry. Our weapons… "

"Come with me." He helped her lean against him and they headed back towards the castle. "Do you need more holy water?"

Talim grimaced and nodded. "It should help…" As they walked, she said to Dumas, "There's something dangerous out there Dumas. I'm… ugh, very worried."

"I'll send the soldiers to investigate."

She immediately shook her head. "No. I don't think they'll be able to handle it Dumas. There's something wrong with the wind and I need to go see for myself."

"Then I'm coming with you." He ignored her protest and replied, "Wherever you go, I go..."

* * *

><p>Riding towards the mountains, Talim sat behind Dumas and held onto his shoulders tightly. Her double crescent blades were strapped to her belt and he had his own sword strapped to his back and they were well armed for a confrontation. Dumas said over his shoulders, "Talim, hold on to my waist. I'm going to push my horse even faster and I don't want to see you fall off."<p>

Talim reluctantly slid her arms around his armoured waist and hugged him tightly as they speed up. His black stallion tore up chunks of grass with its hooves until they reached the forest. A few hours later, they left the sea of trees and came to the base of the tall mountains and her delicate eyebrows furrowed slightly. Sitting behind him, Talim said nervously, "There's something up ahead…"

He nodded curtly before nudging his black stallion forward. The path steeped upward and he urged his horse to do its best and head uphill. When the path became too narrow from the pressing sides of the mountains and from the rocks blocking it, Dumas dismounted and he caught Talim when she leaped down from the saddle. He reached for the veiled Soul Edge strapped on his back and looked around apprehensively. Rocks as far as the eye could see and nothing stirred. It was eerily silent and he glanced up at the radiant pink and red skies. "Talim, stay behind me. If it's dangerous, I'll handle it."

Talim seemed rather touched by his words as she looked up at him. "Dumas, you don't have to do this. It's my duty as a wind priestess to follow the wind here and restore the balance of nature and I don't want to see you get hurt because of me."

He shushed her. "Not another word Talim. Now, just stay close to me alright?" Walking past her, he began climbing the piles of rock and she had no choice but to follow suit.

Once they reached the other side, Talim pointed to the plateau above them. "There's something... or someone there."

Dumas glanced at his sword when it said, **"I haven't eaten in awhile Raphael... This soul is a strong one. Do not let him get away."**

Dumas whispered quietly, "Conceal your powers Soul Edge. I know what to do." To Talim he lied, "Talim, if you sense dark energy coming from my sword, it's because my sword has drunk and soaked in the blood of many malfested."

"What?" She looked at the veiled sword in his hand and said, "I don't understand."

"I took this sword from a general that has slain many of my people," said Dumas as he continued the lie. "In their honor, I now use this sword to remember their pain and sacrifices."

Talim peered at the sword closely. Indeed, it did emit a dark aura now that she paid attention to it. Was it like Kilik's Kali-Yuga and Taki's Mekki-Maru then? She snapped out of her thoughts when he began climbing up to get to the plateau.

"Stupid rocks," he murmured darkly. He lost his footing a few times but Talim was very lithe and nimble as she leaped over rocks and went ahead. Once Talim leaped on to the flat plateau, her eyes scanned the deserted landscape warily. But then she heard something and when she looked up, something dropped onto her face and she screamed.

"Talim!" Dumas scaled the last rock and when he leaped onto the plateau, a grey blob launched itself at his face and it nearly made him fall backwards. "Urgh! What is this!"

Talim finally managed to pull the white ball off her face and she coughed out a white feather. Holding it in her hands, she gasped. The thing… was beautiful! And it was probably the cutest thing she's ever seen.

The bird was as big as a small watermelon and just as round. It also had the biggest eyes she's ever seen. It wings flapped comically as it wiggled in her hands and it chirped before nuzzling her chest. As she held it, she sensed a large amount of spiritual energy as well as something familiar about it. She held it up and tilted it back and forth, wondering why it seemed so familiar. The bird blinked its big honeyed yellow eyes at her and let out a laughing kinda peep before singing a short tune. At that, Talim's eyes watered. "You're… you're Alun!" She cried and hugged it. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from Tira. I'm so sorry… Please forgive me Alun." Her bird chirped cheerfully and cuddled against her; just happy to be reunited with its mistress again.

"Ahh!"

Talim turned her head to see Dumas yank a grey blob off his face. When she saw what it was, she shouted in joy, "Buffy!"

The baby batsa squeaked and wiggled in Dumas's hands. It was still the same grey ball of soft fur and big eyes. But when it let out a batty kind of giggle, Dumas laughed. Its fangs had grown in whereas before, it was completely toothless. He released it and it flapped its small wings in the air for a few seconds before making its way to his head and it plopped itself down in his soft hair. "Still the same as always," Dumas mused as it squeaked happily. Talim walked over to him with the baby bird in her arms and he smiled down at it. "You've found a new pet as well my dear?"

Talim laughed and shook her head. "This is my bird, Alun. It's now a spirit bird."

Dumas looked at the fluffy round bird in her arms. "But, how do you know it's your bird?"

She smiled at him. "Do you know why I knew that replacement bird you got me wasn't Alun? It didn't sing the song Alun would always sing to me when we see each other. This bird knows the song… and I know that it's mine." She patted her bird on the head and her eyes sparkled with joy. Next, she waved to Buffy. "It's good to see you Buffy." The bat grinned and waved one of its small wings at her. She beamed and gestured to Dumas. "And this is Dumas."

Buffy squeaked in puzzlement and shook its head. Dumas chuckled and said, "I know this cute baby batsa Talim. And it seems that Buffy also recognizes me… for I am Raphael." His grin grew wider when the baby batsa bobbed its head in agreement.

Talim didn't believe it. She was sure that Buffy merely mistook his physical appearance and believed him to be Raphael when they met all those years ago in the borders of the spirit world. Suddenly, she realized something."Wait… these two don't belong in our world. What are they doing here?"

Dumas pondered the question carefully before prodding the bat on his head. "Well, how did you get here Buffy?" The baby batsa screeched and pointed upward.

They both backed away as a man with shimmering white wings descended from a swirling bright portal. His long blonde hair was tied up into a high pony tail and his light silver armor shined in the sunlight from the setting sun. An elegant glass mask covered his face and intricate symbols decorated his armored greaves and chest plate. The man was slim and willowy but the aura radiating from him showed that this was no ordinary opponent. He held a sparkling blue spear in his hand and Dumas felt Soul Edge stir. With a low voice, he asked, "Who are you?"

The angel tilted his head slightly as he landed. _"_Are your souls dancing at the sight of salvation? Come… and let me purge you of this taint." The words were addressed for Dumas and Talim moved protectively in front of him.

She motioned for her bird and Buffy to fly away and stay safe as she drew her elbow blades while Dumas readied his own sword. But the angel seemed unperturbed by their actions and he stood still. Quietly, Talim asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Utopia… of the Blessed." The angel's voice was filled with power and it said, "Priestess… and mistress of the four winds that circles this world, why do you stand against me?" He paused and watched the confusion flicker across Talim's face. "The last child of an ancient bloodline…how dare you fall in love with the darkness." His wings fluttered slightly as he opened his arms. "Now is your chance to repent. Become Soul Calibur's next wielder... and you will be forgiven and granted salvation."

At those words, Talim replied, "I have nothing to say to Soul Calibur's followers. Now please, leave this place, you don't belong here."

"This world will soon be saved and true order shall reign. The ones that don't belong here, are the malfested." And he pointed his spear at Dumas. "Now, prepare to be judged..."

Talim's eyes turned green and she said, "You and Soul Calibur have no right to pass judgement on anyone." With two gestures, she blasted a layer of wind at the ground and a torrent of dust and rocks headed straight towards the angel.

With one gesture, he cut the attack in half and said, "He will not leave this place aliv-"

Dumas smirked as he appeared behind the angel's back in a flash of fire. "You were saying?" With that, he slammed the hilt of his sword into the man's back and slashed at the wings. To his surprise, sharp feathers shot out at him and he narrowly dodged them. "You wretch!" He slammed his right fist into its stomach and sent it flying. "Talim! Now's your chance!" he shouted to the priestess who was readying her own attacks.

"Gale blades!" Talim shot three sharp blades of air at their foe but it only ended up cutting a boulder into four pieces as the nimble angel flapped his wings and ascended into the air. With a sharp intake of breath, she charged forward and her footsteps echoed across the rocky platform.

"Over here!" Dumas laid his blade diagonally from high to low and kneeled down. Using his strength and sword, he let her land on his blade and with a grunt, he launched her up into the air.

As she leaped off his sword, she flipped twice and her eyes tracked the angel as he headed for her. "Now fall!" Using the momentum, she drop kick his shoulder and dodged the spear he thrusted at her. Landing back on the ground, she cartwheeled forward and delivered a barrage of slices at the angel's arms, chest and thigh. But he anticipated her last move and before she could stop, he side stepped it and blast her away with a beam of light.

Talim felt like she had been hit with a boulder as she flew backwards and rolled a few feet away. "Ugh!" She coughed and looked up at Dumas who blocked the angel's path towards her.

"On your knees!" Dumas smashed the ground and fire as well as rocks flew towards the masked angel spun his spear and deflected the attack. "I'm not done yet!" His eyes gleamed red and he used the blunt side of his veiled Soul Edge to slam it against the man's back and forced him to drop to the ground. "Now you burn!" And he raised up his sword to inflict the fatal blow.

"Soul Edge... must be destroyed." Rolling to the side, he got up and his spear gleamed with holy light. "Perish, oh wicked powers..."

With a growl, Dumas, locked his sword against the spear as they struggled back and forth. His patience was beginning to thin as his sword thirsted for the powerful soul. "The nightmare, will devour your soul!" He stomped his metal boot down on the angel's foot and grounded it savagely.

"Disappear unto nothingness." With no sign of feeling the bones in his foot being crushed by Dumas, he emotionlessly raised his hand and aimed it Talim.

"No! Don't you dare!" He pushed the spear to one side as he slammed the angel down to the ground. Dumas then snarled, "Let's see what's under that mask!" Raising his right hand, he swiftly punched the glass mask and shattered it. Stunned by the emptiness in the angel's sculptured face, Dumas stopped for a moment. "What has Soul Calibur done to you?"

"She has given me salvation."

Dumas replied curtly, "I pity you..." His sword gave him more strength and he raised it up. "I shall now end your meaningless existence!"

"Soul Edge... must be destroyed." The angel's eyes flashed blue as he knocked him away with a beam of light from his palm and readied his spear. "Begone! Vile Nightmare!

Talim watched from afar as Dumas and the angel traded blows back and forth and she drew a quick circle in the air. The wind swirled around her and sparkling green runes appeared around her feet. Talim felt the wind howl around her and she looked up at the shining portal above them. That thing must be closed at once or else more of Soul Calibur's followers will come. She shouted to Dumas, "Dumas, stay back! Strike him when I hit him with my next move!"

He nodded and dark energy began swirling around his blade as he parried the angel's spear. "Tell me when you're ready!"

"Just try." The angel summoned a shining barrier around him and twirled his spear with empty confidence. "Let's see what you're capable of, mistress of the four winds..."

"Feel the wrath of the wind." Gripping her elbow blades tightly, she began drawing in all of the tainted energy in the air and her eyes turned a very dark green. Her skin paled and her lips turned purple as and she concentrated even harder. Slowly, a dark wind sharpened her blades and she raised them into a cross in front of her face. "Feel my pain… come… dark wind!" With all of her strength, she hurled her spinning elbow blades towards the shield. As it flew through the air, black lightning cackled down the blades and they struck the shield with a thunderous crash. Cracks appeared through the barrier and Talim shouted, "From dust and light you come, but from fire and wind will you burn! Now fall!"

At that, the shield shattered into pieces and Dumas snarled, "Let the fires of darkness take you! Now burn!" He charged at the shocked angel and thrust his red hot sword into its perfect body. He could feel Soul Edge's delight as it devoured the soul and blood dripped down his blade, staining the ground a dark red and the heat began eating away at the cloths covering Soul Edge. But all of a sudden, his blade trembled and pain flashed through it. As the host, he gasped as he shared Soul Edge's pain. His eyes widened when the blood turned blue and froze solid. Tendrils of ice snaked up his sword and he tried to wrench it out of the angel's body. "What's going on!"

"**Get away from it Raphael! The essence of Soul Calib-! Ughhhhhhhh!"**

He screamed as his right arm burned with pain and he stumbled away from the half-dead angel. Talim ran over and shouted, "Dumas! What's wrong?" Her eyes widened when the angel raised a hand and began charging another beam of white light. Frantically, she pushed Dumas aside and fetched her fallen elbow blades that lied at her feet. The beam hit her second later just as she raised it up defensively and she dug her feet into the ground as it hit her. Blinded by the light, her eyes were shut tight and she braced herself against the impact.

"Priestess of wind… I will now grant you eternal slumber."

The voice came from behind her and she knew that it was too late. She heard the whistling sound of the spear as it descended down... Blood flew through the air and splashed to the ground at her feet as the metal tore through the fragile fabric of flesh.

"Talim..." She stood there in shock as Dumas's heavy body draped over hers protectively. He coughed and whispered into her ear, "Are you... alright?" Speechless, she turned her head and saw his head resting on her right shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her tightly and for the next two seconds, time seemed to pass in slow motion as she stood there in his arms. He lifted his head weakly and smiled with relief. "Good... you're alright." With his remaining strength, he turned and violently slashed downward at the angel.

"Glory to… Soul Calibur," gurgled the angel as blood spilled from his right shoulder to his opposite waist. "To the true age of order… she will lead us to." His body broke down into strings of light and he vanished quietly.

Dumas felt his vision blurred and he reached out for Talim weakly as he fell backwards. "Talim…"

"Dumas!" Talim screamed and caught his hand as he fell. But he was too heavy for her and she did her best to cover his fall as they tumbled down to the ground and his sword hit the ground with a solid clack. Making him sit up, she looked at his back and gasped. From the attack, his armor had melted and blood dripped out of a red and raw diagonal wound. "Hold on. I'll seal the portal and then I'll heal you Dumas. Just hold on." She laid him down carefully before standing up. With her hands together, she murmured, "Seala no earata no loi moa!" Her eyes flashed as she closed the barrier and Alun and Buffy flew over to her worriedly.

"Stay with me guys," said Talim as she bent down and tried to get Dumas onto her back. Her bird and Buffy grabbed onto the handle of his sword with their beak and fangs and struggled with her to get to a nearby cave on the plateau. They moved painstakingly slow and Talim felt her body cry out in protest as she half carried and half dragged Dumas on her back. She looked over her shoulder at him and her voice trembled from emotion. "Why? Why did you take that blow for me?" Her eyes grew moist at the thought that he would willingly die for her and she whispered, "Please don't leave me… I… Dumas... I... I can't lose you..."

* * *

><p>Dampierre lounged backward in his comfy chair and continued reading a book about the history of money. He was currently sitting in one of the luxurious living rooms and he sipped a glass of wine as he flipped through another page. All of a sudden, Gisele, Alphard and Ludovigo entered the room with a very strange and anxious expression on their faces. "Umm… boss, there's someone here to see Dumas," Alphard said nervously.<p>

"Tell him the graf is out right now. Now quit bothering me for such silly nonsense," said Dampierre, not taking his eyes off his book.

Giesele spoke up. "Boss, you should really count your lucky stars that Dumas isn't here. Because this is going to be very troublesome…"

Dampierre lowered his book at the tone in her voice. Getting off the comfy red couch, he strolled past the three and said, "Who is it?"

The three replied, "You'll see…"

Stepping into the parlour, he looked at the man staring outside at the window. Clearing his throat, he said, "Excuse me, but how can Le Bello help you?"

"I would like to see Graf Dumas," the man said politely as he turned around.

When Dampierre saw who it was, all the blood drained from his face and his knees started shaking. "Y-y-yo-you-you…"

Raphael arched an eyebrow at the man. "Is something wrong?"

Dampierre immediately shouted, "Farewell!" as he ran out of the room and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door, he tugged on his moustache and pulled. The first thing that came to his mind was… HOLY MONEY THAT MAN IS STILL ALIVE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! AND HE STILL LOOKS THAT GOOD? The second thing was…. I CAN'T LET HIM AND TALIM BE TOGETHER!

After all, he was planning on using his friendship with Talim to bolster his relations with Dumas. If Talim was reunited with Raphael, then he wouldn't be able to use her. So… there was only one thing to do. He opened the door and plastered a big fake smile on his face. "It's… really good to see you again Raphael."

Raphael rubbed his eyes tiredly and he placed the other hand on his hip. "Before you spout some kind of nonsense about being my long time friend, I want to tell you that I'm not Raphael Coral, I don't know a woman name Talim and I have no idea who you are."

Dampierre blinked at him a few times before saying, "Raphael Coral?"

* * *

><p>*Greetings readers. This message is from me, Darkwings13. Sorry for the super long absence but I have been struck down with... WRITERS BLOCK (and uni work). I am unable to update in the next little while because I'm also trying to draw the art covers for my stories and this will take a very long time. Seriously. You might all have children by the time I'm done. I'm also going through and editing my past stories, like I mentioned before (I havne't touched them yet so for those of you who have been going through them, I'm sorry. Just check my profile for the updates. K?)<p> 


	22. Calm Before the Storm

Talim held on to Dumas's hand tightly as she stayed by his side. What should she do? He seemed so pale and she watched as he grimaced in pain. Buffy cried and plopped itself onto his armoured chest and she had to pull it off of him. "Please Buffy, don't cry," Talim said gently, patting it on the head.

Alun hopped over and chirped, "You're making my mistress even more worried! Stop it!"

Buffy squeaked, "But Raphael is hurt! He... he's dying! Wahhh!"

Talim watched as her bird and the baby batsa talked with each other and she shooed them into a corner of the cave. "Get some sleep you two. I'll look after Dumas."

Back to his side, she began taking off his armor to see how bad the damage was. She apologized when he made a pained sound as she eased him on her lap and her fingers moved swiftly as she searched for the buckles on his armor, hurriedly unbuckling them. When she managed to take off all the pieces, she removed his bloodied black undershirt and eased him up into her arms. With her free hand, she began taking off her long half skirt and she struggled to cut at it. When she finished bandaging his wound with the cut fabric, she laid him down on the ground gently.

Her body ached and she felt exhausted from having to use so much magic. She wouldn't be able to do anything more then read the wind for the next few days since her body and soul needed its rest. White moonlight sneaked towards her from the cave's entrance and a warm wind entered as well. She looked down at Dumas and prayed that he would be alright. He had taken that blow for her without any hesitation and she was deeply touched by his love. Staying by his side, she was determined to stay awake and watch over him.

Seconds... minutes... and finally, hours passed. The sun was rising but it didn't raise her spirits at all. Her bird woke up sometime at noon and nestled in her arms, keeping her company as she watched over Dumas. Meanwhile, Buffy was still hanging upside from the ceiling and sleeping. But when it did wake up, it also cuddled up against her as they waited for Dumas to regain consciousness. The day drifted by painfully slow and Talim grew more worried and anxious when the sun began to set. Alun and Buffy sensed her distress so they hugged her and snuggled up against her.

When night arrived and the stars covered the sky, she made Alun and Buffy go to sleep again. Since Buffy was a bat, it had squeaked in protest until she sung it a soft lullaby. In a few minutes, it yawned and fell asleep against Alun who was resting nearby.

Turning back to Dumas, she brushed away a few strands of his hair. Picking up his hand, she placed it on her cheek. "Dumas..." A tear trailed down her cheek and she closed her eyes. Her heart felt heavy and the thought of losing him, made it ache even more. Why? Why must he love her? Why did he look and act exactly like Raphael? Why did any of this have to happen? All she wanted was a simple life with the man she loved. But why must she meet Dumas, who was slowly taking away her heart?

Talim wiped away the tear that splashed onto his mask and gently removed it, revealing once more, the face she had etched into her heart and memories. However, he wasn't Raphael and she could not love him because of that. Nonetheless, she did cared for him. Looking down at him, she whispered, "Dumas, I... I will save you." Her eyes darkened and she placed her hands on his chest. "Wind that sees both chaos and order, I ask for the darkness that you carry with you."

In response, the stars and moon outside were covered by the dark clouds as the wind carried them. The cave grew darker and Talim remained still as she took in the dark energy and passed it to Dumas. With another whisper of words, she finally let go and waited for him to wake up.

A few minutes passed before Dumas made out a pained sound as he awakened. Groggily, he reached out and when a small hand held onto his, he asked hopefully, "Talim?" When he saw Talim and her worried expression, he smiled. "Dearest, you stayed by my side all this time?"

Talim nodded silently and turned her head away. "I could not leave you, after what you've done for me."

He held her hand lovingly. "I would do anything for you."

Talim breathed in deeply before saying, "Then let me go."

"What?" He grimaced as he sat up but he looked at her firmly as she continued to avoid his gaze. "What is the meaning of this? After everything I've done for you, you wish to leave me?"

Talim's eyes turned downcast as she placed a hand on her medallion and pulled away. "It's because of what you've done, that I need to leave."

"Why?" His tone had turned pleading and he reached out for her in the darkness.

But she shook his hand off and said softly, "Because... I don't want to develop feelings for you." Her hand tightened around her medallion. "I will stay faithful to Raphael. He is my one and only and that will never change." She tilted her head back and murmured, "We can't be together Dumas. I'm sorry..."

"I am Raphael. Why won't you believe me?!" He said angrily. At his anger, Talim drew away with a frightened expression on her face. Dumas noticed and he tried to control himself as he reached out for the gentle priestess. "Talim please, don't do this to me. I can't prove to you that I'm Raphael but I've proven myself to you that I love you. Please…" He said sincerely, "Stay with me and I'll do anything you ask. Anything you wish, I will give. I will be faithful and I will be a devoted husband to you."

Talim looked at him sadly and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't... I don't love you and if I agree, it just means that I'm lying to you. Both of us won't be happy." She meekly dipped her head and said softly, "I'll ask you one more time; please let me go. It's the best for both of us."

He let out a sound of frustration before turning back to her once more. "You have become such a difficult woman Talim." Dumas added quietly, "You had better remember that I am not a patient man. I have waited too long to have you this close to me. I will not lose you again, even if it's against your free will."

"You are threatening me?" Talim asked as she put a hand to her heart.

Dumas was quickly becoming more and more angry with her and he gave her a hard look. "I saved your life just hours ago. You owe me."

Silence ensued for a few moments until white moonlight slipped in and illuminated the two. With a smile of complete acceptance, Talim closed her eyes and whispered, "Then take my life as payment."

"Damn you!" Dumas stood up angrily and as he fumed, he smashed one hand against the cave wall. "Why must you do this to me?!" He gave her a pained look and shut his eyes closed. "The moon cannot shine without its sun. I can't lose you... Talim."

Composed and serene, Talim stood up as well and she edged towards the exit of the cave. Looking up at the bright moon, she replied, "No matter what happens, I will not betray Raphael. I owe you a lot but I owe him more. And I… love him more." She touched her sun and moon medallion and said poetically, "How lovely the sun shines each and every day. You may know when it rise and sets. You may know where it begins and ends each day but you will never enjoy its beauty if you chase after it."

He turned around and stared at her silently before replying, "You're telling me that chasing after love is futile. Instead, it will come when it does."

Talim nodded. "Yes. Dumas, you must know by now that you can't force someone to love you. Please, let me go. It will be better for the both of us." Talim took a step back when he edged towards her with a strange expression on his face. When a cold wind blew past her, she realized something was wrong. Nervous, Talim backed away another step as he leaned down. "Dumas?"

He gave her a cold smile. "If the sun refuses to be with its moon, then the moon has no choice but to conquer it."

Talim's eyes widened. "What?" Her heart jumped when he gripped her wrist tightly. "Dumas, what are you doing?"

Eyes as red as the lustful roses shone brightly and it met her dark chocolate orbs as he said, "You forgot the eclipse dearest. The moon will one day catch up to the sun and swallow it. But this time... I will never let you go." Before she could protest, he knocked her out and swiftly caught her in his arms.

By now, the noise had woken up their two pets and they hurriedly plopped themselves on her and made frantic sounds. Struggling to grab his sword but not drop her, he finally managed it. Whatever she had done for him had obviously drained a lot of her energy but he... had never felt stronger. Power surged through his veins and it felt like he had devoured thousands and thousands of souls. In a flash of fire, he teleported back to his castle with her. And he was determined on making her stay there with him forever.

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this!" snapped Raphael, fighting his way up the stairs as he battled a multitude of guards and Dampierre's own henchmen. Their feet pounded across the velvet red roll of carpet and the light from the chandelier illuminated his hopeless situation as he was completely outnumbered. With a hiss, he backed up against the wall as the soldiers blocked the right, left and bottom stairs. Twirling his Flambert, he aimed it straight at Dampierre himself. "On your knees!"<p>

Without batting an eyelash, Gisele took out her crossbow and aimed it at his knee and fired. The bolt hit its mark as it sank deep into his flesh and Raphael went down with a cry of pain. Dampierre stroked his moustache and watched as Alphard, Ludovigo and two more soldiers pinned the Frenchman down. They had tried to be alittle more... discrete about their motives but it was a second too late when Dampierre remembered that Raphael was talented when it came to medicine. So the fencer recognized that his tea was poisoned immediately and then things just spiraled out of control.

Dampierre sighed. "I'm sorry it has to be like this my friend. But if Talim sees you... it'll be the end for Le Bello's future."

"I already said that I don't know her!" Raphael shouted angrily. "I'm just here to see Dumas!"

"Come now Raphael, surely you can do better than that." Dampierre let out a sorrowful sigh. "Why did you have to come here Raphael? If you stayed away from her, none of this would be happening."

"What does she have to do with your future in the first place?" Raphael asked. He was secretly bidding for time to try and figure a way out of this.

Dampierre strolled past him and said curtly, "She will be married to Dumas. And as one of her close friend, I'll have the privilege of being a close friend to Graf Dumas as well. But if she leaves with you..." he shrugged and fiddled with his mustache "Since we were friends all those years ago, Le Bello could be merciful. I'll send you to Siberia and make sure you'll never come back."

"You're sending me to Siberia?!" Raphael struggled even more. "Insolent dog! I'll make you feel my wrath!"

Gisele raised her crossbow at him. "I don't think you realize the situation you're in."

Dampierre gave her a pat on the shoulder and said, "I think it's time our guest leaves. Tie him up, stuff him in a crate and send him to Siberia for Le Bello will you?"

All of a sudden, a burst of fire erupted from the top of the stairs and Dumas appeared with Talim in his arms. His sword pierced the ground and stayed upright as he looked down at them. "What is going on here?"

All of his soldiers immediately bowed low and Dampierre quickly followed suit even though he was alittle surprised by Dumas's powers of being able to teleport. "My lord... Le Bello is so glad to see that you're back."

During the sudden arrival, they had all let go of Raphael and he looked up cautiously as he adjusted his hat. Dumas was a formidable figure; his eyes were a piercing red and an elegant mask adorned his face. He was obviously injured, judging by the strip of bloodied blue fabric wrapped around his torso. But he didn't look injured at all. His posture was straight and his voice was strong.

Dumas looked at the soldiers standing from his right, left, and at the bottom of the stairs disdainfully. "I have only left... for one day, and this is what happened? My furniture smashed, my floors ruined with blood and-" He suddenly stopped when he felt something stir within his soul. It was crying out for something. The same way Soul Edge rejoiced in finding its shard, a look of euphoria crossed his face as he looked at the man wearing the elegant bat clothes. His eyes sparkled when he saw Flambert lying beside the man. "You... come here. And bring your sword with you."

Raphael looked surprised but he quickly hid it. Cautiously, he ascended the stairs and stopped before Dumas. Only then did he realize how similar they looked. Their height, eyes, and hair were exactly identical. Everyone there turned their attention to the woman in his arm as she stirred. The round bat and fluffy bird made sounds of delight and hurriedly got off her as they flew into the air and rested on the handrails. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked at Dumas. "What did you-" She suddenly noticed him and gasped weakly. "What?"

Raphael's eyes widened when he realized that he had met her before. She was the one in Odenburg who had called out to him; most likely she had mistaken him for Raphael Coral. He didn't get to see her very clearly since the night was dark and he only looked at her for a few seconds before he ran away. But now, he could see her features very clearly.

Her eyes were almond shaped and it was a very dark brown, flecked with a small amount of gold. It was strange but very mesmerizing... Long eyelashes fluttered up and down every time she blinked, making the gesture seemed very languid and relaxed. Her mouth was small and sensuous and her lips were a very soft pink. Dark viridian hair flowed down to the middle of her back and the color was beguiling in its unique color. Blessed with a beautiful slender body, Raphael had to admit she was as lovely as Viola. He took a step back when she reached for him.

"Raphael!" Talim struggled to get out of Dumas's arms and she cried out, "Please! Help me!"

Dumas was rather annoyed to hear her say that and he turned his attention back to Raphael as his strong grip dug into Talim's arms. "Come here, Voldo." In the next second, Voldo showed himself as he leaped down from apparently nowhere. Bowing low, he let out an obedient hiss. Dumas then said, "Escort Raphael to the dungeons for me. I will be down there soon."

Raphael stepped back and growled, "On what charges are you imprisoning me for? I've done nothing wrong and how do you know my name?"

"No! Don't hurt him!" Talim cried loudly. "Please, don't-"

"Then stop struggling in my arms!" Dumas snapped impatiently. He regretted his harsh tone of voice when he saw her beginning to cry as she looked at him fearfully. "Dearest, I didn't mean to hurt you." His lips brushed her forehead gently as he turned and began walking away. "Behave yourself and all will work out Talim. Soon… you will have your wish."

Dampierre and Gisele took a fearful step away from him. He seemed almost deranged and mad as he held the priestess possessively. Inwardly, Dampierre wondered if he had done a horrible thing to Talim when he saw her drew inward like a frightened animal while being carried. The look on her face was that of someone who had nowhere to run…

Alun and Buffy looked at each other worriedly but when they saw Talim's pleading eyes, the two spirit animals bobbed their heads and trailed after Raphael who was being led away.

* * *

><p>As he laid Talim down in the magnificent bed, Dumas sat down at the edge and stroked her hair. "Ssshhh, don't cry Talim. Haven't I always told you that you look so much more beautiful when you smile? Now, be a dear and give me a smile." He sighed as she backed away and cover herself with the green blankets.<p>

"Please let me and Raphael go Dumas," Talim begged pitifully. She was now utterly afraid of the man who used to care and protect her so well and she trembled as he caressed her right cheek. But she didn't dare object in the current situation she was in. She was afraid that if she angered him or made him jealous, he would hurt Raphael.

"Talim, listen to me," Dumas whispered softly. "Soon, you'll get what you've desired these last seventeen years. But for now, I will need to overlook some fine details until I deal with Raphael."

Tears streamed down her face and she looked at him imploringly. "Dumas please, don't hurt him. I'll... I'll do anything. Just please, don't hurt him."

The moonlight shone on her delicate features, that of a beautiful and pure storm maiden who was willing to give everything and anything to protect her love. He did not want to hurt her or see her look so sad but he didn't want her to see his other self. She would be heartbroken when she realized that he didn't know her and she would be even more confused. In a clipped voice, he asked, "Anything?"

Talim nodded and bowed her head. "Anything."

"Then be a dear and go to sleep. You look exhausted Talim."

She looked up in surprise. "But what about-"

"You will not see that man." Dumas saw the look of sadness on her face but to protect her feelings later on, he will not budge. "If you ask me again, he will pay the consequences," he said curtly as he left her bed and began letting down the curtains of her windows. "If you stay obedient, I will be merciful. And in the end... you will understand that everything I do is to protect you and make you happy."

Talim kept quiet as he closed the door and left her room. With a stifled hiccough, she hugged her pillow and sobbed. "It's all my fault. If Dumas didn't fell in love with me, you wouldn't be in this mess Raphael." Her lips quivered as she sat there in the darkness. "Perhaps I truly am the bane of your existence."

* * *

><p>"You silly things! Don't you realize that you're too round to fit through the bars!" Raphael huffed as he tried to pull Alun and Buffy through the bars of the prison he was trapped in. Rotten corpses hung gruesomely on the outside of the large cage and in the distant, he could see more torture devices like the iron maiden. That creepy thing called Voldo had unceremoniously thrown him in here and then the blasted man pulled a lever that isolated the cage from the ground. He was now basically suspending over a pit with a devastatingly cute baby bat and a very fluffy white bird.<p>

When Raphael pulled harder, Alun squawked to its friend, "I told you we wouldn't fit!"

Buffy squeaked, "But I even sucked in my stomach!"

Raphael grumbled as the two animals made noises at each other. They were soundly trapped between the bars and he tried his best to free them as he pulled and wiggled them out. With a loud pop, he finally managed it and they flew over his head and fell on the floor of the cage.

In gratitude, Buffy squealed happily and launched itself at his face. "Oof! Git off my ace!" Raphael pulled the bat off and sternly set it on the floor as he observed its strange physical features. It looked like a bat... but no bats could be this big or this symmetrically round. He was quite positive that this one was supposedly a baby as it blinked up at him with large smoky grey eyes. Hmmm... how strange. It looked like it was smiling at him. Cautiously, he poked it.

Buffy giggled and flapped its small wings in excitement. This is great! Raphael was finally playing with him.

Raphael smirked and picked up the bat. It was certainly pretty cute. But was it a boy or a girl? He couldn't really tell from this grey ball of fur with big eyes. It did have really long eyelashes though. All of a sudden, it bit him. "Ouch!"

Buffy squeaked and blinked up at him innocently while Raphael sucked on his injured finger. "What did you do that for?"

"Eeek."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "I don't speak bat." A chirping sound made him glance up and he saw the fluffy round bird flying above him.

"Buffy! Why did you bite him!" Alun chirped as it hovered beside them.

"I don't know."

"What?!"

Raphael was too busy looking at the bite on his finger to care about the two noisy animals. When they quieted down, he glanced over and said dryly, "Don't expect me to help you two get out of here. I can't even get out of here myself." To his annoyance, the bat just gave him a half shrug before leaping into his lap and snuggling up against him while the bird hopped over and plopped itself down beside him with a ruffle of white feathers.

Great… at least he was spending the night with two stuff-like animals for companions.

* * *

><p>Waking up before the crack of dawn, Dumas stayed still as he continued to lay in bed. Weak rays of light touched the gold and red canopy, which was then absorbed by his black blankets. After awhile, he decided to get up and see Talim.<p>

**"Not so fast, Raphael."**

Dumas's eyes widened. How was Soul Edge communicating with him when he did not have either the sword or a shard.

**"You can thank that wind priestess of yours. She pulled an enormous amount of dark energy from the air and transferred it to your body. That was more than both of us consuming a hundred souls and it has boosted our powers by tenfold."**

A worried look crossed his face. "If she did that then..."

**"She's extremely weak right now. You should avoid having her undergo anything too demanding."**

Dumas agreed. But then he remembered something. "Soul Edge, do you know of a method to show Talim that I and that other piece of my soul are the same? I think I might have a method but I'm not entirely sure on its reliability."

**"You will need to open a portal to Astral Chaos. Once there, she'll be able to see the truth."**

Dumas furrowed his eyebrows. "I had been thinking that it would be easier if I reabsorbed my other self."

**"She'll think that you devoured his soul."**

With a heavy sigh, he turned back to the sleeping priestess. "And how will I open a portal to..." His eyes sparked as he remembered something and a smile lit his face. "I almost forgot. Countess Valentine should be able to help me with that aspect. After all, she has no choice."

**"You two made a deal that you wouldn't bother with each other after she found out that you were a malfested."**

"Stupid woman," Dumas said with an irritated look. "That woman dares hunt down her own kin to rid this world of what she calls 'evil'. It's a good thing I know she's a malfested so now we're stuck at a standoff."

**"Now what?"**

"I'm going to have to trade her something for her work," said Dumas grumpily. But then he noticed something. "Why are you so interested in my dearest all of a sudden?"

**"I have my reasons. But I can honestly say that I'm helping you two be together."**

"You wish to use her." Dumas's voice was low.

**"Having a priestess of the wind on our side gives us many advantages. And you do want her to be on your side, right?"**

"I do but she's being difficult."

**"Patience is the key Raphael. You have all the pieces; all you have to do is wait now."**

Dumas nodded and sat up slowly. "For now, we wait. I'm only worried about my storm maiden. She'll want to see my other self but I can't allow it. Talim will only be heartbroken and confused once she realized that he doesn't know who she is." Getting out of bed, headed for his closet. "I shall be sending Isabella Valentine an invitation to my party. If I'm correct, she and Matthias should arrive at the same time... aha ahaha..."

* * *

><p>Two days later...<p>

Talim and Dumas did not say much to each other, even though the lord of the castle tried his best to cheer her up. The atmosphere in the castle was strained and Dampierre wisely kept himself out of sight.

Walking downstairs, Talim's face was pale and her eyes were downcast. The servant escorted her over to her chair and obediently pushed in the chair for her as she and Dumas took their breakfast together. Bright sunlight streamed in through the huge windows and the food for them was beautifully prepared on the dark red and white tablecloth of the dining table. However, Talim had no appetite.

Dumas was saddened to see her in such a state. "Talim, eat something will you?"

She stayed still before reluctantly picking up her spoon. Scooping up some porridge that was flavored with herbs, she ate some and when he asked how was it, she replied, "It's fine Dumas."

Trying to think of a topic, he asked, "Where have Buffy and your bird gone? I haven't seen them around for awhile."

Talim hesitated slightly before saying, "They're... they're just playing with each other somewhere in the castle. And keeping company for someone..."

Wryly, he nibbled on his spoon before dropping the subject even though he wondered why Talim didn't want to spend more time with her beloved pet. He watched her took a few more bites before reaching over for some slices of fruits. Only then did he notice that she usually ate fruits and vegetables. Curious, he spoke up. "Are you fond of fruits?" Talim nodded briefly and he said, "Ah, that's why you have such a beautiful complexion. And your breath smells so sweet."

Talim slowly put down her spoon. "Do you only care for my physical features?"

"You know by now that's not true." When she didn't say anything, Dumas sighed. Things weren't going well and if there was something he learned after all this time, it was that Talim had to be dealt with gently. If he was hard with her, then it would only drive her away. Getting up, he walked over to her and he saw the flash of fear that flickered across her face. Gently, he kneeled down before her and held onto her hands that was on her knees. "Talim... look at me."

Talim took in a deep breath before reluctantly looking down at him. "Yes?"

"You know that I love you, right?"

She lowered her eyes. "Yes."

"And because I love you. I want you to be happy." He saw Talim twitch in surprise and he added, "I want to see you smile. Therefore... after the party for Matthias, I will let you and Raphael be reunited with each other."

It was almost too good to be true and Talim's mouth parted in amazement. "You... really mean it?" When he nodded, Talim squeezed his hands. "Promise me that you're not lying to me please. I... it would break my heart if you weren't being honest with me."

"I give you my words of honor, that you will be reunited with the one you love on the evening of the party." Getting up, he kissed her on the forehead. "But until then, I want to spend all of my time with you. So unfortunately, you can't see him. Do you agree to the deal?"

Talim replied, "The party is in three days. So... all you want is for me to spend three days with you?"

He nodded and stroked her cheek. "And if you can, pretend that you love me."

"Why?" She looked at him sadly. "Dumas, I don't want to lie to you."

"Such an honest and sweet girl," Dumas said affectionately as he pulled Talim up from the chair. "But it doesn't matter. At least let me have a few moments of happiness to live in a lie."

Talim stared at him for a moment before saying softly. "I'm sorry..."

He was about to say something before a servant ran up to him with a frantic look. "My-my lord. Terrible news..."

Talim watched as Dumas stood there and listened intently as the servant whispered into his ear. She drew back slightly when a look of raw anger blazed in his eyes. Even his mask didn't hide the look very well. Timidly, she asked, "Dumas, what's wrong?"

He took in a deep breath and placed his palms flat down on the table. But in the next second, he smashed the dishes to one side and snarled, "How foolish of him... to anger me like this."

"Dumas, what's going on?" Talim asked worriedly as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Matthias has killed most of my people at that inn we stayed. And from my sources and spies, it seems he has sent a certain someone to infiltrate my castle..." Dumas gestured upstairs. "Go to your room Talim. I have matters I need to attend to."

The servant meekly took ahold of her elbow and dragged her upstairs as Dumas headed the other way. "This way mi'lady. You best avoid the master while he's in such a foul mood."

Talim bit her lips and she noticed that he was heading for the dungeons. Was something happening? It couldn't possibly be.. related to Raphael could it?

* * *

><p>"Loathsome cur." Ivy leaned back the plush purple sofa. A crystal chandelier above her illuminated the look of annoyance she wore and the alchemist looked at the letter in her hand with distaste. She was gathering ingredients for one of potions so she was currently staying at one of her smaller houses. Currently, she was alone except for one maid and she was rather content about her solitude until an invitation arrived late that evening.<p>

Getting out of bed, she draped a violet silk robe over her body and tied it loosely as the maid gave her the letter. Walking over to the sofa in her room, she read the letter and was immensely annoyed. How dare Dumas asks her to open a portal to Astral Chaos. Did he think it was that easy? The ritual was not only taxing, it was risky. And to open a portal, one required something or someone with immense holy powers that can counter the surging evil that leaks out from Astral Chaos.

Ivy wanted nothing more than to throw away the letter but when the man mentioned about trading a Soul Edge shard for the trouble, she knew she couldn't walk away. That shard would be extremely helpful for her research. Tilting her head, she drawled, "Get the carriage ready. I'm leaving for Denèver Castle. You're coming with me as well."

Her maid bowed. "At once mi'lady."

When her maid left, Ivy headed for the closet and looked at her outfits. A flash of yellow caught her eyes and she smirked as she reached for the outfit. She always enjoyed seeing the looks on the men's faces as she showed off her body. Just because she took a vow of celibacy, didn't mean that she didn't like to make men squirm. Especially when they have no chance with her. She cocked her head to the side and said, "What do you think, Valentine?"

Her sword stirred on her elegant purple bed and Ivy laughed. "This shall be fun then."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Holy wind I've been gone for a long time. But as you can see, more actions are ready for this story than ever. And I feel quite proud of myself for that picture :D<p>

Is there going to be a scene with fireworks in the future? Hehehe, maybe. Anyway, sorry for the long wait and thanks for reading. I hope you all missed me ^_^


	23. Hopeless But Not Meaningless

Darkwings13: Sorry for the long wait, hopefully the long chapter will make up for it. Please forgive me! On the bright side, the second chapter should be out a week after New Year so yea. Anyway, Happy New Year! And enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>In her room, Talim couldn't help but feel uneasy as she sat amongst the silky green blankets. Her white room with its warm colored furniture and bright windows seemed vast and empty as she was lost in her thoughts. The way Dumas looked as he walked off... angry was too mild a word to describe it. The death of the malfested at that inn and the outright assault by Matthias must have struck a deep blow for him. Pride or real care for his people? She wasn't sure... Talim held a hand to her heart and thought about Raphael. Somehow, she was very worried about him.<p>

After awhile, Talim decided to head down to the dungeons and sneak a peek at Raphael's condition to make sure he was alright. She missed him so much and for them to be so close and yet so far away must be antagonizing him. Her feet moved across the pale white carpet and she quietly closed her door as she headed down the hallway. She moved swiftly and her shadow glided across the wooden floor with the roll of red carpet down the centre. But as she made her way to the grand doors that made its way down to the dungeon, she realized the doors were locked.

Dumas must have thought of this beforehand and did this to prevent her from finding Raphael. Standing in front of the large doors, she stared at the gold handles and bit her lips. All of a sudden, a tinkling chime of a key skidded to a stop to her feet. Talim turned around and gasped as Dampierre and Gisele stood at a distance. "Dampierre!"

He stroked his mustache and winked at her. "You owe Le Bello for this one Talim." Dampierre smiled as she thanked him gratefully and swiftly headed for the dungeon once she unlocked the doors.

Beside him, Gisele said, "If Dumas finds out, we'll get in trouble boss." She added quietly, "This isn't like you."

For once, the con man wore a regretful expression. "If it wasn't for us, Talim wouldn't be in this mess. She would've been with the Schwartzwind and she would be with Raphael." His eyes dimmed slightly. "Talim... has been through alot of hardships these past years and she did assist me with my own weak malfestation. This is something I felt that I had to do, Gisele."

Gisele remained quiet for a few moments before saying, "For Talim, her love feels alittle hopeless, don't you think?"

Dampierre shrugged. "It may be hopeless, but it's not meaningless. And that is perhaps, the saddest part of it all."

* * *

><p>Raphael glanced down as hard footsteps echoed through the dungeons and Dumas strolled towards the pit. A shining giant guillotine swung behind him, drawing a rather ominous picture as the King of Hungary approached.<p>

Dumas quietly murmured, "It's been awhile... how have you been?"

Raphael pulled his lips back and bared his fangs. "Don't talk to me as if you know me."

Dumas eyes narrowed slightly. He truly wondered if Raphael was working as a spy for Matthias but he was the only one that matched the reports his spies told him. For now, he would act pleasant and see what his other self had been up to. In a casual manner, he asked, "What's the matter? You don't recognize that from which you came?" Dumas began pacing around the pit with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Raphael, what have you been doing these past years anyway? Have you recently just awoken?"

"It's none of your concern."

Dumas replied curtly, "On the contrary, it is my concern. Where's Amy?"

At the mention of his daughter's name, Raphael snapped, "How do you know about her! What have you done to her!" Raphael pounded on the bars viciously. "Mark my words, if you had done anything to her, I'll have your head!" Buffy and Alun made a few small worried sounds at the less than pleasant reaction as they huddled near his feet in the cage.

By now, Dumas also noticed the two pets and he was annoyed at that fact Talim had hid this from him. But for now, he turned back to the matter at hand. "Why do you despise me?"

Raphael let out a mirthless laugh. "You are responsible for the death of the Sorel household. Who do you think you are, to do something like that? Only I and Amy carry the name of Sorel now, thanks to you."

Raphael couldn't help but flinch when Dumas's eyes turned a brighter red. The blue light from the torches reflected off his dark armor and his posture was stiff. Finally, he called for his servant once more. "Voldo, lower the cage and fetch me Flambert."

Voldo stepped out from the shadows with the elegant rapier before pulling a lever to let down the cage. With another lever, all four sides of the cage dropped down and Dumas snapped his fingers and pointed to the cage. Dutifully, Voldo glided into the cage and threw the rapier at Raphael before readying his battle stance.

"What's going on?" hissed Raphael, reading his own stance before his opponent.

"I have no use for weaknesses. You may be a part of me but I don't tolerate failures." Dumas walked over to the lever and barked, "Alun, Buffy, come over here at once." The two pets hesitated but they could tell from his voice that disobedience would be a very bad choice right now so they flew away and watched from a distance. Without another word, he pulled the lever and the walls snapped back up with a deafening clang. Turning to Raphael, he said, "Defeat the guardian of Denever Castle and I shall reevaluate your worth. I am so annoyed by now that I don't think I'd even need you to prove to Talim that I am the real one."

"What are you talking about?" Raphael turned his attention to Voldo when the guardian let out a threatening hiss. He was wasting so much time here that it wasn't even funny. Matthias's plan had gone completely wrong and he was not going to risk his neck here a moment longer. His daughter needed him… "Quickly now, Amy awaits me." Raphael stood there coldly and slashed the air with his rapier.

Dumas's voice was just as frigid as he replied, "Then let's begin. Voldo!"

Dumas watched as Raphael and Voldo began trading blows. Raphael had taken on a more defensive position and he was carefully applying safe and fast pokes to test his opponent. Dumas nodded in approval but he knew that his copy would need to take on a more offensive stance soon; Voldo was adept at evasion and performing difficult acrobats to overwhelm his opponents. The same way a spider weaved a deadly web to catch its prey, he watched as Voldo baited Raphael into a corner with a combination of high, low, quick and unpredictable moves.

Dumas's eyes were cold as Raphael received several injuries in a matter of minutes when Voldo trapped him against the corner. It was only through sheer good fortune when Raphael bent backward at the right time and tripped the nimble guardian. Leaping over him, Raphael hastily stumbled backwards and readied himself once more. "How disappointing," murmured Dumas. The grace and skills of this copy was pathetic compared to seventeen years ago. It almost hurts to look at him.

Buffy and Alun looked at each other in worry before flying up the stairs. With a screech, Buffy sank its fangs into the handle and pulled. The door swung open and the two disappeared to look for Talim.

Raphael panted and held a hand to the wound on his thigh. The crossbow wound he had received from Gisele was a minor hindrance but it didn't help when that creepy thing called Voldo added another wound on the same spot. Blue light reflected off the gold bars of the cage as the two weaved back and forth and their weapons clashed.

With a grimace, Raphael fended off one of Voldo's attack but the man seemed to hiss with delight as he fell for it. With a kick, Voldo stepped back before giving him a short bow. Before Raphael could react, the man back rolled into him and his katars sank deeply into his flesh. Following up the attack, he smashed into him once more before leaping up into the air. As he descended, his katars stuck deep into Raphael's chest and he dragged Raphael's body across the floor of the cage like a ragdoll before leaping off.

"An outrage!" howled Raphael as his wounds burned. He was beyond humiliated and this was further worsened as Dumas spoke up.

"Pathetic. You can't even beat one of my servant?" His hands curled into fists. "This is the best a part of my soul can do?! After all these years, you did not bring me back Amy nor did you improve on your fighting style. In fact, even my kid brother could have defeated you with his eyes closed!"

But Raphael only heard the soul part. He raised his head up weakly and coughed, "Wha…what nonsense are you talking about?"

Dumas spat coldly, "You don't need to know. I shall reabsorb you here and now and search for Amy on my own. God!" He turned away in exasperation. "I feel like I'm insulting myself." He glanced back at Raphael and said frostily, "Kill him, Voldo. Only when his body is dead, will the piece of soul return to my body."

Voldo hissed and bowed before raising up his katars as he strolled over to the fallen warrior.

"Stop!"

Dumas turned as he saw Talim approached him and his mouth opened in disbelief. "Talim? What are you doing here?" Seeing how hard her eyes were, he realized that he was in a very bad situation with her right now. "Talim, let me explain-"

"You lied to me!" She shook him away from her as she cradled the two pets in her arms and looked at him angrily. "You promised me you would let me be with him but here, I see you're trying to kill him! I won't believe you anymore Dumas!"

"Wait! I... Damn it all." He breathed in deeply and for now, he focused on trying to coax her out of here before it was too late. "I was just overly jealous. Forgive me but it won't happen again. We shall leave right now and I won't lay a single finger on Raphael."

Talim stood her ground. "We're not leaving until you let me see the wounds on Raphael. He's badly hurt and he's bleeding."

"You made a promise that you wouldn't see him in three days Talim," Dumas said through gritted teeth at the way she was behaving. Nonetheless, he was still more concerned about her feelings if she realizes that the other Raphael has no clue on who she was. "Dearest, let's head back upstairs and let me explain," he said soothingly, trying to change his tone of voice.

"No." Talim looked him firmly in the eye as she tilted her head back ."I'm not leaving until I'm sure he's alright. And..." The blue torches flickered ominously and Talim looked at the torture devices lying from across the room. Dry blood stained the iron maidens and she scolded herself for forgetting about his dungeon. Her eyes were accusing as she met his. "This is wrong Dumas. You can't keep people here and treat them like this."

"There's a good reason why it's called a dungeon Talim," he replied coldly, sensing the direction this conversation was heading.

"This is barbaric!" Talim gestured to the torture devices lying beyond the cage. "How can you do something so cruel to others?"

Dumas snapped angrily, "They deserved it. Every human in this place have all taken part in the hunt against the malfested and one or another, they've all reported us to the authorities."

"That is no reason to stoop to their level," Talim protested. Cries and screams occasionally echoed down the dungeon and Talim stepped up to him. "You can't do this to them..."

His eyes flashed as he towered over her. "I may love you but that doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her towards the stairs. "You will obey me whether you like it or not. Now come on."

"No! Let me go see Raphael!"

"You will not see him!"

Alun let out an angry sound at the way Dumas was treating his mistress. With a cry, it launched itself at his face and Dumas had to let her go as he stumbled back. Seizing her chance, Talim pulled the lever nearby and to her relief, the cage opened and she ran towards it.

"Voldo! Stop her!" shouted Dumas as he captured the raging ball of feathers in his arms. But Alun put up a difficult fight as it flapped its wings and feathers flew everywhere.

Talim ducked as Voldo tried to grab her and since Buffy wanted to do its part in helping the poor priestess, it also launched itself at Voldo and bit him. "Eeep!"

Once she got to Raphael's side, she tried to help him up but he pushed her away. "Raphael?"

Humiliated at the situation he was in, he averted his eyes. "I don't need your help."

She drew back slightly since she knew that he was always a rather proud man and he must have been embarrassed. But still, she said gently, "Raphael please, you're bleeding. Let me-"

"Don't touch me!" he snapped as he slapped her hand away. Raphael didn't care as she flinched and a hurt look crossed her face. She only cared since she thought he was Raphael Coral. But a sudden idea hit him; Dumas cared for her. He could use her… Tilting his head up, he held out a hand for her to hold and a look of happiness crossed her face as she smiled. "Rapha-"

Talim choked as he launched himself at her and quickly held her hostage by deftly placing his sword at her neck. With a victorious smile, he laughed at Dumas. "It looks like I'll have the last laugh."

"No!" Dumas and Alun both froze and the two cried out at what was happening. The bird quickly stopped attacking Dumas and it flapped over to Talim before coming to a stop at her feet and pulling on the fabric of her blue half skirt. "Cheep! (Let my mistress go)!"

Buffy joined its friend and pulled on Raphael's leg. "Eeep eep?! (What are you doing Raphael number 2?!)."

Voldo stepped up and immediately readied his katars to take the woman back. She was clearly very dear to his master... and as the loyal servant he was, he was supposed to protect all of his master's possessions.

"I wouldn't do anything while I am you," Raphael stated calmly as he glanced down at Talim. He masked his face to disguise the terrible burning pain of his wounds and the sick purifying aura around the woman before saying, "She seems like a rather delicate woman, it'd be sad if she died at such a young age."

"You can't do it!" Dumas said frustratingly as he gestured to her outside the cage. "She is yours and mine to protect. She's our dearest and our love!"

"Nonsense," hissed Raphael. "I love no one in this world besides Amy. She is my only family."

Tearfully, Talim turned her head slightly back. The cool metal didn't cut her but its blade had already pierced her heart as it laid on her small neck and instead of the loving embrace she had imagined, she became the innocent white lamb that he was going to sacrifice. She didn't mind giving up her life if that's what it took to save him but she was devastated that he was so quick on using her. "Raphael…"

Raphael ignored her. "Well now Dumas, what are we going to do now?"

Rage burned in Dumas's eyes as he said thinly, "Now... you burn."

"What?" Raphael's eyes widened in surprise as the man disappeared in a flash of fire and before he knew it, he was sent flying. Damn it! Raphael cursed as he hit the wall of the cage with a loud sound and dropped to the ground. He should have remembered that the man also had the ability to teleport!

Holding the trembling wind priestess tightly in his arms, Dumas hissed, "You may be a part of me but I will not tolerate what you have done. You-"

"Stop." Talim looked at him pleadingly. "Don't hurt him. Please Dumas..."

Seeing the fragile state she was in, he put his arms around her and said behind his back, "Chain him to the walls Voldo. But before you do, wash the chains in holy waters to make sure that his teleportation powers won't work." Without another word, he escorted her back upstairs and the two pets quickly followed suit to escape from the horrible nightmare Talim had just experienced.

* * *

><p>Walking through an opened door, he deftly placed her down on a white couch in the fine living room. The carpet was thick and black and the two large windows let in plenty of sunlight that made the polished table in the centre shine. The vase of red roses added a splash of bright colors to the room and two paintings of snowy mountains gave the room a serene touch. With a plop, Alun and Buffy landed on the right side of the priestess and made cooing noises at her.<p>

Sitting down beside her on the left, he said softly, "Talim... I... I'm sorry." Talim put her hands to her mouth as her eyes grew wet. Dumas read her lips through the cracks of her fingers and saw that she was repeating the word 'why' over and over again. "To love someone for seventeen years and have him treat you this way must be devastating..." he thought as reached for her and cradled her in his arms. "I'm so sorry," Dumas repeated once more as he held her. It tore at his heart to see her like this but until Ivy arrived and opened the portal to Astral Chaos, he won't be able to show her that he really was the one she loved. Stroking her soft green hair, he held her trembling body as she tried to hold in her tears. Quietly, he said, "Cry if you want to Talim. I'm here for you."

Talim squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped his dark blue silk shirt tightly. The tears leaked out and it stained his shirt a darker blue as he pressed her even tighter against his body. Why? Talim felt utterly defeated and lost as that one word rang through her head. Raphael... he wouldn't do such a thing to her. The wind around him was strange but she recognized him. Those eyes... and his fangs as he smiled and held her hostage. Her fingers curled as she gripped Dumas's shirt even tighter at the haunting image that flashed through her mind. Raphael... he wouldn't do something like that to her. He wouldn't... he must have a reason. Talim opened her eyes a crack and thought about it. Yes, he must have a reason, she must go and ask him. Looking up at Dumas, she whispered, "I want to go and speak to Raphael."

His eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Talim pulled back from him. With a sad expression, her green bangs partially hid her eyes as she said, "I... I believe in him. I know he must have a reason for doing that. He would never intentionally harm me." She placed a hand gently on her medallion. "He loves me. After all we've been through... and no matter how much time passes, I know that he still cares for me. There must be a reason why he did what he did."

Dumas stared at her blankly. After being hurt like that, she still trusted and believed... in him. He felt his throat choke with a sudden burning of emotions and he couldn't move or speak. The room was silent as the two sat there, both absorbed in their individual thoughts and ordeals. Finally, he closed his eyes and whispered, "You may see him. But know this," Dumas put his hand on her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb across her soft skin. "It will bring you nothing but more pain. I've tried to protect you and your feelings but now I know that it's impossible because..." He slowly pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "You're ridiculously in love with Raphael. And it makes me very sad to see it turn out like this."

Talim rested her head against his and replied, "You're hurting inside. Please don't... I'm not worth it. Find someone who can return your feelings because my heart and soul already belongs to someone else."

A sad smile crossed his face as he hugged her alittle tighter and merely said, "This will be the longest three days of my life, dearest."

Behind Talim's back, Alun and Buffy sniffed and hugged each other as the sadness from their owners was felt by them as well.

* * *

><p>Raphael blinked up against the light of the white moon shining down on him in his dim cell. The straw beneath his feet smelled foul and the occasional rats scampered past his feet. The chains rattled as he struggled against his bonds while being chained to the wall. With a sigh, he stopped and looked up at the bright white moon, wondering where Amy was and how she was doing. He missed her so much... his beautiful little butterfly. He just wanted to be with his daughter again, and see her smile once more. The sounds of light footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see a guard opening his cell door to let that green haired woman in. He looked at her tiredly. "What do you want?"<p>

Talim hugged the small basket of food and said softly, "I... I brought you dinner, Raphael."

He said with exasperation, "What is wrong with you? I just held you hostage today and now you're coming to offer me food?"

She looked at him with timid eyes. "I know that... you must have a good reason for doing that. Right?"

Raphael said shortly, "Because Dumas cares for you, it would make you a wonderfully perfect hostage. Wasn't that obvious? Now, just leave me alone so I can be in peace. I don't need your pity." He added with annoyance, "And Dumas will just get jealous if you spend time with me. I don't need him to dish out more punishments for me."

Talim quickly shook her head and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, he gave me permission to come see you, Raphael. And he promised me he'll let us be together in three days."

"I don't know who you are! Stop pretending like you know me!" Raphael was tired of being misunderstood to be this Raphael Coral this Talim was in love with. That must be the reason why he was captured in the first place, he thought to himself bitterly.

Talim was deeply hurt by what he said. "Raphael... but-"

"Keep it to yourself woman," he said harshly. "The more time you spend with me and the more affection you show me will just make Dumas mad at me and at you. I don't know you so let's just pretend that you don't know me either. I'm not the Raphael you think I am. I am Raphael Sorel and you are not in love with me."

Talim blinked at him in confusion. She didn't understand what he was saying and why he was treating her this way. Did something happen to him? Or was he... Talim's eyes lit up with false hope. Yes, that must be it. He must be trying to act like he didn't know her or care for her since he was worried that Dumas might hurt her if he was jealous. That's why he was acting like this; there wasn't any other explanation.

Forcing a pretty smile on her face, she said quietly, "I understand Raphael. But I just want to let you know that Dumas won't hurt me. He has his bad moments but he does care for me." She added hastily, "But I only love you Raphael. That has never changed in the past seventeen years."

Raphael rolled his head back and sighed. It was no use trying to make her understand. She was deluding herself and trying to be happy by forcing herself to believe that she found her love again. He couldn't care less if she wanted to go down such a stupid road. "Do what you want then."

Talim quickly took out a bowl of vegetables and tenderly cut pieces of honey roasted meat. Taking out a fork from the basket, she went over to him and said, "Dumas won't let you be unchained so I'll just help you eat like this Raphael." Shyly, she looked at the dish in her hand and said, "I hope you'll like it. I added alot of herbs and spices to the meat and-"

"Just hurry it up, I'll judge it when I eat it."

Talim immediately stopped talking and she apologized before stabbing a piece of meat and held it up to his lips. He ate without much interest and the minutes passed by in silence until he finished the dish. Gingerly, Talim asked, "Did you... like it Raphael?"

He didn't look at her. "It's fine. Now just leave already. I want to be alone to think to myself."

"Wait." Talim hastily bent down and took out a white ceramic bowl with soup in it. "I made this in mind that you would be very tired Raphael. It's an old recipe that my mother used to make when I was sick-"

"Do I look sick?" he asked dryly.

"No-no." Talim quickly added, "It's just that you've been imprisoned for a rather long time and I don't think you've had enough nutrition so I made this for you."

"I'm fine," he said dismissively. "Just go and leave me alone."

"But it took me four hours-"

"Just go! You're so annoying you know that." Raphael was really getting tired of her constant worrying and twittering about him. Knowing the fact that it wasn't him but the other Raphael that she cared for made him immune to her efforts and feelings.

Silently, Talim closed her mouth and put it away in the basket. Picking it up, she said softly, "Al-Alright. Good night Raphael." As she stepped across the straw and left the dirty cell, she gave him a sad look as he ignored her and continued looking up at the bright moon. When she stepped up the stairs and left the dungeon, Dumas was there along with Buffy and Alun who were perched nearby to wait for her.

Dumas reached out for her in concern. "Did he treat you well? Did he say anything mean to you?" Hie red eyes were filled with worry as they stood there in the brightly lit hallway.

Talim hastily smiled and lied, "He was alittle distant but he was very nice and he said he missed me when he thought the guards didn't hear. He's just pretending that he doesn't care since he's worried you might hurt me or him if you're jealous." In a false cheery voice, she hugged the basket and glanced down the kitchen. "I'm looking forward to seeing him tomorrow and bringing him his breakfast. Do you think he'll like eggs?"

Dumas didn't say anything as he noticed the way Talim kept swallowing; it must be to keep her voice from cracking. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said gently, "You must be tired. Go to bed and rest."

"But I was supposed to spend some time with you," Talim reminded him. She knew that Dumas would want to spend more time with her since she was leaving with Raphael in three days and it was also part of his deal.

To her surprise, Dumas shook his head. "I have paperwork I'll need to take care of. It'd be a pain to hear Matthias criticize me if I fall behind." His eyes drifted to the partially open basket and he noted that some of the soup had leaked out from the white ceramic bowl since the ceramic top had slipped. "Raphael didn't finish the soup you made him?"

"O-oh." Talim quickly closed the basket and said cheerfully, "He was full so I didn't want to push him to eat more."

"But you spent ages making that." Dumas had asked a passing servant what Talim was doing in the kitchen and why she was taking so long and the maid had answered that Talim was busy with some kind of special soup. Taking the basket out of her hand, he smiled. "You don't mind if I have it then? I would hate to see all of your efforts go to waste."

Giving him a weak smile, Talim nodded. "I hope you'll like it then Dumas."

"I'm sure I will. Anyway, good night Talim." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead before turning on his heels and leaving for his study with the basket in hand.

Talim held out her arms and Alun and Buffy jumped into it. Holding the two pets, she made her way to her bedroom. As she walked, she forced herself to smile. "In three days... we'll be together Raphael. Then you can stop pretending; I know it must be painful for you as well."

* * *

><p>In his cell, Raphael sighed and said miserably, "Matthias will arrive in three days, what is he going to do once he realizes I've failed?" Raphael leaned back tiredly and wondered briefly if Viola will be able to predict his predicament with that orb of hers and come up with a plan.<p>

A dark cloud passed over the moon and in the darkness, Raphael whispered quietly, "I just want to be with Amy again."

* * *

><p>In his study, Dumas stared at nothing in particular as the dim and flickering lights of the candles danced across the room. Sipping the soup, he slowly turned his chair around and looked at the bright white moon shining outside his windows. The red curtains hung down heavily and he pushed it aside to reveal more of the shining night sky. Reflecting on the past, he murmured, "Amy is the moon... any star that dares shines brighter than her must be extinguished. But I've finally found solace in the sun... and I will not let its light be lost."<p>

* * *

><p>Zwei leaned back against the log and idly turned the stick with the roasting rabbit on it. His blue eyes drifted over to Patroklos who was complaining about how long it was taking to cook. With a wry twist of his lips, Zwei replied, "At least you didn't have to go and chase after the damn things. Quit complaining."<p>

Patroklos shot him a look of annoyance as the two sat around the campfire. It was already quite late and the cool night wind rustled the grasses and few trees around them. Holding up the half cooked meat, Patroklos said, "So... how long until we get to this mercenary base of yours."

"We'll get there in about a week and a half." Zwei glanced up at the sky and said tiredly, "But since we're going to be taking the long way, probably two weeks."

"Why the long way?"

Zwei gestured to himself and to the Greek. "We're both wanted by Dumas. Waltzing around in the open would be plain stupidity."

With a grunt, Patroklos agreed and he continued cooking his rabbit. But he was rather tired of sleeping, walking, and eating in the wild. Who knew it was such a pain to live away from civilization like this.

The darkly dressed man was silent for awhile until he decided to speak up. "So... did you meet a woman with long green hair, wearing a moon and sun medallion?" Zwei knew the Greek met her since he could sense Talim's wind seal but he was testing Patroklos to see if he was going to lie or not.

Hesitating for a moment, Patroklos replied, "Why are you asking me that? Do you know her or something?"

Zwei looked at him questioningly before nodding. "Yea. She's my mentor and she's like family to me." He held up his sword and smiled. "I modeled my sword after hers and I've copied a few of her moves. She's my role model in life and I have deep respect for her." Coolly, he asked, "So what did you think of her?"

Patroklos replied slowly, "She was quite beautiful-"

A dry cough punctuated the air as Zwei interrupted. "She's not available."

The Greek turned red but he hufffed, "Oh yea, why not?"

"She's already in love with someone and from the way she described him..." Zwei held up his hand and began ticking off his fingers as he smirked at the younger man. "He's better looking, smarter, richer, and overall, a better guy to entrust one's happiness to than you. What do you have?"

"Excuse me, I am the holy warrior. That's better than any guy out there, let alone a filthy malfested," Patroklos said poisonously.

Zwei remembered the deep hatred he harbored for the malfested and he said in low tone of voice, "You knew that the man Talim was in love with is a malfested... Did you do anything to her?"

Patroklos turned his head away. If Zwei learned that he was responsible for Talim's execution, he would refuse to help him find his sister. So he lied, "No. I parted ways with her and last I saw, she was still alive."

"Good." Zwei leaned back against the log and said sarcastically, "You know, for a hoooooly warrior, I'm surprised you couldn't sense the pure energy she was radiating."

"Anyone that helps the malfested is not pure," Patroklos said thinly.

At the insult, Zwei's eyes darkened and he barked, "Human or malfested, a life is a life. I've seen plenty of humans who are more monstrous and evil than the malfested that you people have been hunting down."

"Why are you defending them? Because you're one as well?!" Patroklos shot back accusingly.

"Because I know how it feels to be alone and how to be rejected!" Zwei fumed and said angrily, "What would you do, if you were malfested? Have you tried putting yourself in their shoes before?"

"Shut up! I would never be a despicable malfested!"

"You shut up! Don't call them despicable!"

"No you shut up!"

"You shut up, your voice hurts my ears!"

"The way you dress hurts my eyes!"

"Oh my god!" Zwei swore and looked at him with exasperation. "You know what, I'm wasting my breath on you. Good night!" Zwei got up and left with his fully roasted rabbit to eat in peace.

Patroklos glowered at the man and shouted, "I'm in the right! All malfested are evil and nothing you say can change my mind."

Zwei stopped and turned back before putting a hand on his hip. "Your rabbit is burning. Have fun catching one by yourself."

"What?" Patroklos looked at the meat going up in flames and he swore.

Shaking his head at the pathetic scene, Zwei looked up at the moon and said quietly, "I really miss the days where I get to travel with Viola instead of this idiot."

* * *

><p>Inside the tent, Viola turned on her side and tried to sleep but something seemed to bug her. Could it possibly be Zwei? Was he alright? Whenever she get these strange feelings, it was usually a bad sign. Getting up, she tucked her uncurled white hair to one side and got out her orb from her bag. But as always, when she tried to see the future for Zwei, she got nothing. This always annoyed her since the only person she cared about was the only one she couldn't protect with her fortune telling. Stroking her orb, she looked at it aimlessly when all of a sudden, she saw Raphael. She pouted and said dryly, "Why show me this guy?" Her orb glowed and she looked with disinterest as it cleared up. But then she noted the situation he was in and her eyebrows creased. No... if he was captured then...<p>

Without another word, she got up and headed for Hilde's tent.

* * *

><p>Hilde was awoken when Gerhilde announced loudly, "Your highness, I'm sorry to interrupt your sleep but Viola is here to speak to you. She has an important message."<p>

Sitting up and throwing aside the covers, Hilde replied, "Let her in Gerhilde." The princess of Wolfkrone watched as the seer entered with her orb and she said in surprise, "Viola, I told you to hide your orb. If Matthias finds out that you're a malfested, you might be in danger."

Viola sat down and held her orb in her hands. It's warm glow illuminated the tent and washed it with a light violet. In a solemn voice, she replied, "The moon watches and sees that the stars grow dim. Darkness approaches..." Seeing Hilde's confused expression, the seer sighed. "Raphael is in danger and more victims will soon follow. At the heart, I saw your priestess."

"Talim?" asked Hilde, worried about her friend.

"She has green hair no?" Viola shrugged. "She'll be the flame that sets the first spark to a very bad... explosion of events." Her red eyes darkened as she repeated, "Very bad..."

* * *

><p>In bed, Talim hugged the two pets for comfort as she snuggled down in the pale green blankets. Alun and Buffy made a few sleepy sounds as they dreamed about something and remained nestled in her arms. Moving her head up from the soft white pillow, she glanced over at the partially blocked window as the slivers of moonlight crept towards the end of her circular bed. Closing her eyes, she hoped that the three days would pass by quickly. Because deep inside, Raphael's cold words truly had hurt her... A sparkling tear slipped down her cheek as she whispered, "This reunion was different from the one I had in mind all these years."<p> 


	24. The Agreement to Open Astral Chaos

Raphael opened his eyes and said in an annoyed tone of voice, "Do you have this much free time woman?" He shifted alittle and his muscles in his chained arms and legs groaned outward in protest. The day was gloomy since no sunlight came into his small and grey cell. In a foul mood as well, Raphael wasn't happy about the wind priestess intruding on his solitude.

Talim looked down and clasped the basket in her arms. "I... I know you don't like to wake up during the day but I was worried that you might be hungry. So I waited till it was mid-afternoon to bring you breakfast, Raphael. If you're still not very hungry, I can come back alittle later."

His blonde hair partially hid his eyes that were mixed with annoyance and some small parts of pity. In a final tone of voice, he said, "I don't love you."

Talim froze. Her hands turned white as she clutched the basket but she told herself to remain calm; Raphael was just telling her this to protect her. He must be worried about how Dumas would feel if she kept going down here to look after him. With quivering lips, Talim smiled. "So Raphael, what do you want to eat today? I made eggs-"

"Are you deaf?" barked Raphael. He watched as the woman's face crumbled and he wondered how Siegfried and Hilde could call her strong when she couldn't even hold herself together. Was this really the woman that Soul Calibur wanted as its wielder? It must be a joke! The only reason he could see was that pure aura she radiated. It made him feel alittle weak whenever she was near him. Raphael turned his head away. "Just leave. You're making me feel sick, you know that?"

Talim bowed her head down in sorrow. "I... I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Raphael jerked his head at his gloomy prison cell. Cries occasionally echoed down the dungeon's hallway and the place was dark, except for the illumination of blue flames that burned on their holders. In a tired voice, the Frenchman said, "If you want to help me, then get me out of here. That's much more useful then bringing me food."

"Dumas said-"

"You actually trust that man?" Raphael laughed at her naivety. "How foolish can you be? I am probably going to die, and when I say probably, it's most likely." His head dropped and he said glumly, "Just go. I don't want to see you right now."

Talim looked at him sadly before she turned away and headed for the cell door. "I won't let anything happen to you Raphael." A few strands of her emerald tresses slid off her smooth shoulders as she looked back at him once more. "If I can wait for you for seventeen years, then I can wait for two more days. No matter how long time passes, I will always love you... Laomea naka na toro. Cola se leai fa ohlei ni ma... ma no ei... Raphael."

Raphael saw the glimmer in her eyes as she professed her love before leaving. His lips moved silently as he repeated, "Laomea naka na toro. Cola se leai fa ohlei ni ma... ma no ei... Raphael." What did it mean? Why did something seem to resonate inside him when she said that? He rolled the words around his mouth as if he was tasting it, trying to figure out what it was. Was she the one who was mistaken or was it him, who had forgotten? After all... these last seventeen years had been nothing but a dark blur on his memory. Strangely though... the image of her medallion was stuck in his mind. The shining gold sun and moon on her medallion seemed rather familiar and it seemed to touch something inside him. Hesitantly, he whispered her name. "Tal... lim. Who are you?"

* * *

><p>The dark castle was lavish and resplendent beyond anyone's imagination. Rich wine-red tapestries covered every window and the dark wooden floor shone as it peeked out from the dark purple roll of carpet that snaked throughout the huge castle. The suit of armors that decorated a few hallways stood there as silent sentinels while fire blazed in every fireplace. Servants and maid scampered back and forth in their uniforms to prepare for the guests that were due to arrive the next day. The huge dining table in the dining room was prepared for the feast tomorrow. A frilled white tablecloth was laid down and the silver cutlery gleamed. As the centre piece, an oriental vase held a handful of fully bloomed red roses and white lilies. The huge window was finished being cleaned and it let in soft white moonlight that gently touched the edges of the white rectangular table.<p>

Off in the West wing, rooms were almost done being swept and clean and the luxuries inside awaited its newest guest while other servants headed off to the library, foyer, elegant living rooms to set up for entertainment. Despite the hustle and bustle, the ballroom was exceptionally quiet. The roof of the ballroom silently sparkled as the crystals embedded in it reflected the soft light of the tall candle stands placed around the room. The oak floor was a dark honey brown and the blue tapestries covering the five huge windows hung heavy. Dumas placed a hand on one of the marble pillars and glanced over at the stairs that led down to the ballroom. After a few more minutes, his beautiful storm maiden appeared and he felt his breath caught in his throat.

Talim's long green hair was tied up into a high ponytail and it swayed back and forth as she stepped down the steps slowly. A transparent white veil covered half of her face, accentuating the chocolate eyes that glanced over at him shyly. The four red ribbons attached to the darker strip of fabric around her chest flowed down to the back of her knees and made a tingling sound as the gold sun emblems clinked against each other. Her puffy pants was a similar shade of red to the top except for the part near her thigh. The fabric there was sewn into the image of a lily and it was also see-through, just giving someone a small hint of her upper thighs. Her belt had a symbol of the sun in the middle and there, two more belts looped down to her ankles where it connected with shimmering gold bangles on her sandals. On her wrists were two more bangles attached to the ribbons and her armbands gleamed with his symbol.

Talim touched her sun and moon medallion and said shyly, "I... ermm, I really don't know what to say."

He smiled and reached for her ponytail. Letting the smooth hair slide out of his hand, he said, "Sometimes, silence is better than words dearest. For I can find no words, to describe how beautiful you look." Seeing the faint smile between her veil mask, he reached behind him and took out a sparkling tiara with a ruby that was embedded into a sun outline on it. Placing it on her head, he chuckled. "I have right before me... the radiant sun herself."

Talim said shyly, "Dumas, you're overexaggerating." She gestured to her outfit and looked at him gratefully. "How did you know the designs of my village's traditional outfits?"

Dumas looked pleased with himself as he replied, "I just did my research."

Tilting her head, Talim beamed. "I will have to do my best and dance as beautifully as possible for your guests tomorrow. Such a dazzling outfit deserves to be used for a wonderful performance. And tomorrow... will be the last day I'll be with you until I leave with Raphael."

He stilled for a moment before giving her a charming smile. "Tomorrow... you'll truly have your wish to be with the one you love." Dumas was also eager to have Ivy arrive and perform the ritual so that Talim would finally realize the truth. If that woman was late for his party... she was going to feel his wrath.

Talim poked him. "Dumas, what are you thinking about? You have a rather strange look on your face."

He waved it off and reassure her he was just thinking about his paper-works. With a sly grin, he adjusted his dark red V-necked shirt and added, "I have to say that I'm also alittle distracted by the lily design on your upper thighs."

Talim looked at her legs before pouting at him. "Dumas."

He raised his hands up in mock defeat. "I'm still a man you know. And I do have a certain love for transparent fabric." Dumas admired the design on her pants and said, "Did you know that lilies love sunlight? They're easy to grow and they have a very charming and simple beauty to them that I find quite comforting when I look at them."

Talim smiled up at him. "They're my favourite flowers. But you seem to love both lilies and roses..."

"You don't say?" He chuckled when she pouted at him again and he said, "I love those two flowers because they symbolize two very important persons to me. Roses have very unique spiralling centres and vivid colors that just catches my attention and they're very elegant and decadent while bearing a regal but slightly closed off aura to them. Lilies have a very simple charm and innocence to them that just makes them very endearing and they seem to reach out for you, the same way they reach out for the sun." He clasped his hands behind his back and smiled down at her. "Lilies seem to represent you very well, ma petite."

Talim averted her eyes when he used Raphael's old pet name for her. Softly, she said, "You seem to enjoy... giving me nicknames Dumas."

He smiled slightly. "My little wind priestess, my beautiful storm maiden, my dearest, ma petite... Yes, I do enjoy calling you all of those, depending on the situation. Which one do you like best?"

"Ma petite," Talim replied truthfully, meeting his eyes as she said that. Thinking back to the past when Raphael explained to her what ma petite meant, she murmured, "It means my little one in French and I like the childish charm and adoration it's meant for when I'm called that. But you can't call me that, only Raphael can."

He said nothing as she told him that, understanding her reasons and respecting them. But he made a note that when she knows that he was Raphael, he would use that pet name as her main one. He opened his arms and walked backwards while openly smiling at her. "Well, the night is not getting any younger. Let's see your dance my little wind priestess. Now, please step into the middle."

Unstrapping her double crescent blades, Talim strolled into the middle of the ballroom gracefully and looked at him curiously. With a playful smirk, Dumas snapped his fingers and the servants brought out candles and placed it in the four directions while making sure they were not too far away from her. Next, they put down paper thin screens and efficiently trapped her in a box. And lastly, they let down the dark blue curtains and covered the room in darkness, except for the light shining from the candles inside her box. The outline of her body was all that anyone could see as she stood there and asked, "What is this?"

Dumas crossed his arms and dismissed the servants before replying, "Entertainments are always the best when they're mysterious and alluring. It's human nature to be curious and this is just a way to make things so much more enjoyable."

Behind the screen, Talim looked at the graf's outline and blushed as she rubbed her bare arms. "This is rather embarrassing..."

Dumas laughed. "You're so cute sometimes. Now, may I see your dance Talim?" He watched closely as she obediently raised her elbow blades up and arched her back slightly. With this screen method, all one could see was the dark outline of her body and it served to make the image so much more powerful as she began to move. Such a sight that was hidden partially behind the barrier, calling to a man to come closer and see who the mysterious beauty was. A treasure that was so close and yet so far; a flower that can't be identified or touched. "Now sing... sing for me Talim," he whispered softly.

Her airy voice came through as she sung in that beautiful wind language as she danced. Words that no one understood besides him... He continued watching her closely as the two stayed in the ballroom alone. Her slender body moved gracefully around the box and the trailing ribbons on her outfit entranced him as she swung her moon shaped blades around. Her twirls were languid and he loved the way her curves showed as she leaned or bent her back.

For some reason, there was only a small air of sensuality. For the most part, it was something very beautiful that he just wanted to watch forever and ever. The same way one could sit and admire the sunset until it ended, that was how he felt as he watched her dance and heard her sing. Her soft voice rang through the air like a holy aria and it soothed his heart as he listened. He could feel all the tension and ache in his body drift away and the only thing that mattered, was that soothing and beautiful voice that seemed to wrap around him like a warm and soft blanket. Her body moved like a calm wind, graceful and relaxed and she was the very impersonation of that element that she worshiped .

As for Talim, she focused on her steps and to the music of the wind that she could always hear. It played in the background of her life and was a constant source of comfort for her. Always there, she kept the music quiet at the back of her mind until she needed to ask for advice or dance her traditional wind dance during battle or ceremonies. Right now, she listened and sung the words for Dumas to hear and enjoy. To share the warmth and joy of the wind's music brought her peace and she didn't mind having to perform for him or for the guests tomorrow.

All of a sudden, a knock on the door interrupted the performance. "My lord! My lord! I have something urgent to show you!"

"It had better be urgent," Dumas growled with annoyance as a servant burst int the room. Talim pushed aside one of the screen and quietly stood by his side as the flustered servant came in.

Wringing his hands, he bowed low. "My-my lord. This letter just arrived from the emperor."

Snatching the piece of paper, Dumas began scanning it. Unable to help herself, Talim leaned over alittle and peeked at the letter. She was still a beginner when it came to reading so she couldn't read very much. And unluckily for her, the letter was written in Latin, which was completely foreign to her eyes. But she did notice that the longer Dumas read it, the happier he seemed. His red eyes gleamed with an unspoken victory and his lips slowly curled upward. Lowering the letter, he began laughing, "After all these years... it's finally time that wretch started dying."

Talim did not like the words he just said. "Dumas, what's going on?"

"It's nothing to trouble yourself about my love." He calmly folded the paper in his hand and dismissed the servant. Strolling over to the window, he pulled aside the azure curtains and smiled. "Soon... very soon, and everything will be mine. I'm going to be making a very important announcement tomorrow, that will change everything. Matthias will regret the day he ever crossed me... Aha, ahaha ahahahaha!"

After all these years of careful planning and manipulation, he had finally risen to the top. To crush every insignificant noble that stood in his way and drive those who were against him into despair... he had to move ever so carefully. Like in chess, one move could result in total defeat. He had done everything he could to become the King of Hungary. Soon, he will take over the Holy Roman Empire and then... the world.

A cruel smile lit his face as he thought about the dying emperor. As always, his favorite method of assassination was poison. Now that Matthias had gain such an enormous amount of power in court, Rudolf was really of no use to him. Frightening the emperor and telling him lies about his brother and the rest of the court, Dumas had efficiently isolated Rudolf away from his friends and family. The man only had him to trust and Dumas pushed his advantages. Promising the king to find the Soul Edge shards to bring him back his health and vigor, amongst other nonsense, the king had finally decided to name both him and Rudolf as his future heirs if he was to die right now. He had to name Rudolf since they were brothers and of royal blood but as for Dumas, Rudolf had to push aside the senate's criticisms and other objections of the opposing nobles. But since he was so afraid of dying, he pushed it to go through.

Dumas snickered; the poison was just a way to scare the emperor and so that his plans would take effect alittle faster. To stave off death, Rudolf's only hope was the Soul Edge shards and Dumas... Without a trace of remorse of guilt of doing such a thing to the man who trusted him so, Dumas took ahold of Talim's hand. "Come now dearest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Get some rest."

Talim looked at him worriedly. "Dumas... what are you planning?"

He pulled her into his arms and smiled. "My victory."

Seeing him like this, Talim knew that something was up. Dumas was not a man of outright kindness, he only treated those he judged to be worthy of his generosity. For the rest, he didn't care and he wouldn't hesitate to hurt others if it benefited him. This fact saddened her but she couldn't help but still care for him since he had done so much for her. Lowering her eyes, she said, "Dumas... please don't hurt others anymore."

He didn't reply, he just led her to the outside balcony for fresh air. Leaning back against the railing, he looked up at the starry night sky. "Talim, tell me what you think of me." Dumas lightly brushed her veil as she looked at him with surprise. Her brown eyes peeked out from the veil and he said, "Your eyes are the clearest and brightest mirrors Talim. They show me what I am. When you look at me with fear, I see myself as a monster. When you look at me with love and compassion, I..." He held her hand in his. "There's a reason why I love you. Though your words anger and annoy me sometimes, I can't help but find your innocence and naivety endearing." He looked down at the ground and let the wind brush his blonde hair. "To the malfested, I am a hero. To the humans, I am a monster. I can't change that."

"Dumas..." Talim squeezed his hand gently before putting a hand on his cheek and turning his face towards her. "If the world accepted the malfested, you wouldn't have to make such decisions. In... in my eyes, you aren't a monster. I'm sorry for saying those things to you in the past." She didn't resist when he pulled her into a hug, knowing that he felt comforted by her presence.

Dumas murmured quietly into her emerald tresses,"So you don't hate me, for putting those humans into my dungeons? Or think that I am evil?"

Talim slowly shook her head and closed her eyes. "Like my friend Yoshimitsu says... Thou must reap what thou has sown. Those people hunted down the malfested and hurt them and perhaps this is heaven's punishment on them. But..." Talim bit her lips regretfully. "While I don't agree with your methods, I will not go against them. You're doing this to protect your people. However..." Talim pulled away slightly while still remaining in his arms. "Please stop the purge."

He smiled at her request. "Do you think it's that easy for me to stop it?"

Talim put a hand on her heart. "It's wrong Dumas. Won't you please stop, for my sake?" She looked at him with sparkling brown eyes. "All this hate will end up hurting both the malfested and humans. You are a powerful man Dumas. I know you can promote the peace and understanding between the two sides for the sake of the world."

"I hate this world, you know that," Dumas said curtly.

"But I love this world," Talim replied softly, looking up into his eyes.

Silence ensued between the two for a few moments before he smiled. No matter how much time passes, nothing had really changed ever since the first time they've met on those snowy plains seventeen years ago. He slowly pulled the veil off her face and held the thin white fabric in his hand. Brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, he tilted her chin up and whispered. "I love you."

Talim could only look at him sadly, being the only person who can understand what he meant when he said that. "I really can't change you, can I?"

"No." He kissed her on the forehead and thought, "You can only learn to love me."

* * *

><p>Riding towards the castle that stood off in the distance under the clear morning skies, Hilde adjusted her helmet before turning to the Archduke riding beside her. "Pardon me for asking but what is your reason for visiting Dumas?"<p>

"Princess Hilde, have you heard of my brother's health?"

His gray eyes didn't leave the sight of the castle as he replied, "I'm going see what's happening with some of Hungary's current affairs. My brother is ill right now and of late, Dumas has taken advantage of it and he didn't send him any reports. Knowing that man, he's up to no good."

Hilde sensed that there was something Matthias had in mind, especially since he was bringing the lamia and her children with them. Did he plan to do something, knowing that Dumas was would react and fall into some sort of unforeseen trap? Hilde didn't like the plan if it involved hurting the lamia, her children and Talim might be at risk as well, since Dumas still held her captive, along with Raphael. But... she had to think of her people; those lands Matthias promised her were much needed. Sorrowfully, she turned her head back and looked at their entourage and her eyes found the covered cages. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>At the throne room, Dumas stood in front of it regally as the invitees arrived and stood in two lines. A few more people arrived and they moved across the black marble floor and stood there, trading a few looks here and there with those they knew or didn't know, liked or didn't like. All were finely dressed and their rich ensembles and bore the haughty attitude of a blueblood.<p>

On the left side of Dumas, Dampierre sported a sly smile as he stroked his mustache and observed. Orange and red sunlight streamed through the two large windows on each side, highlighting all the art and it accentuated Dumas's red mask and eyes. For today, he wore a silk white shirt along with a gleaming red pendent at his neck. Tight black pants and thigh high brown boots graced his legs as he waited.

Beside him, Talim observed the newcomers quietly. With her foreign clothes and skin, she was exotic and she knew she was a foreigner here. Attentive and quiet but at the same time regal, she maintained an air of tranquility and peace as she stood by Dumas's side, allowing him to brush her hand every so often. She noticed the looks some of the noble cast in her direction and while this embarrassed her, Dumas seemed to enjoy the attention and gossip.

When the fancy ladies notice Talim's eyes on them, they changed the topic to the marble pillars, dome ceiling, gold chandelier, and magnificent paintings that decorated Dumas's lavish throne room while occasionally shooting jealous glances her way.

After awhile, Dumas spotted Ivy as she arrived with a less than pleased expression. Since she was the only one he really cared about, he smiled and gestured to his speaker who announced, "You may now bow before his highness!"

Dumas watched as a sour expression crossed some of the nobles faces, including Ivy's, but they had no choice since this was his country. Those who were his allies, including a few malfested whom he had raised up himself, obediently bowed without a word. Beside him, Talim meekly curtsied and watched as Dumas seated himself down on the ornate throne. Behind him, a sculptor had carved something that looked like an eye while trailing elegant vines looped around it. It seemed rather similar to her the design on her hat if she looked closely... She also noticed the stars, sun and moon engraved on the white stone, that contrasted with the warmer colors of the room. But it did look like very grand as it accentuated the throne, with Dumas sitting regally in it.

"Welcome, to my humble home," Dumas said as he gestured to the room. "I hope your stay here will be pleasant. Your rooms have been prepared and everything is ready for your entertainment."

"Please, tell us why you have invited all of us here instead, Graf Dumas" An old noble who has long found Dumas to be an unpleasant man. His weak eyes narrowed in on the pillars and paintings. "I've heard that a few towns in the south have been suffering the famine. And yet you spent so much money on your home instead?"

One of Dumas's supporters smiled slyly and crossed his arms over his lavish black coat. "My my, you seem to be behind on the news Lord Sylvos. Didn't you know that Dumas sent aid over to them a week ago?" He turned and bowed low to the graf. "My lord is a great man who cares for his people while appreciating fine arts. We all must learn from him and care for the people. Isn't that right everyone?"

Dumas waved it off and smiled at the old man's bitter expression as everyone murmured their approval. "No need to get started on political matters. I've invited all of you here, recognizing your contributions and loyalty to the Holy Roman Empire. Honoured gentleman and ladies, let us have a good time and strengthen our bonds as we raise our empire to new heights. I do this on behalf of our emperor, who you've heard is not in good health." He put on a fake expression of sorrow and put a hand on his heart. "In fact, I have grim news to tell you all later this evening. But with bad news, we also have good news that I shall announce to you all."

"News that you know and I don't?"

Dumas eyes flickered over to the door as they opened and revealed the Archduke Matthias along with some of his people. But what shocked him the most was the woman beside him; Hilde Wolfkrone? What was she doing here?! Beside him, Talim eyes opened wider and behind her transparent veil, he could see the apparent 'O' of her lips. Luckily enough, Talim was smart enough to realize that would cause him trouble and she meekly drew back to his side obediently when he made a sound of annoyance. Out of the corner of his lips, he whispered, "Do not leave my side."

Hilde was angered to see her friend like this and she glowered up at Dumas as he sat on the throne. What had he done to her friend, to make the priestess obey him like this? Most likely by threatening Raphael's life... Beside her, Viola nudged her and whispered, "Keep calm. Emotions only leads to reckless behaviour and one's own downfall."

Back at the subject at hand, Dumas exclaimed with fake joy, "Ah, Archduke Matthias, I'm glad to see you again."

Matthias tilted his head and replied he felt the same way, while both men gave each other daggered looks. Speaking in a serious manner, he asked, "Graf Dumas, you say you have news from my brother?"

"Ah yes, yes I do." Dumas crossed one leg over the other and rested his chin in his hand on the arm of the throne. "You'll be having very mixed feelings about it, I can assure you."

"Well, why not tell us right now?" asked Matthias.

Dumas smiled. "Time has a place for things. Everyone here is tired from the long travel and I recommend that you all rest first. The party shall start early and then, I shall announce it."

Matthias looked at him wryly and adjusted his dark brown fur coat. "If I may ask, what is the reason for this party?"

The graf opened his arms and leaned back in his throne. "To have such an honoured guest visit my castle, I simply must do my best to welcome you." He smirked as he looked at the nobles before him. "The timing couldn't better, to have so many of you esteemed gentleman here to listen to our dear emperor's latest announcement. And I'm sure many of you will have some very interesting thoughts to contribute." Standing up, Dumas snapped his fingers and his servants quietly entered the room. He gestured to them and said, "My humble servants will escort you to your rooms and if you wish to wander around my castle, then go right on ahead. I have plenty of entertainment set up and my gardens should occupy quite a bit of your time if you decide to explore it."

Stepping down from the throne, he was displeased to see Hilde and a white hair woman wearing a short purple dress head his way. Seeing her hair and red eyes, he knew instantly that she was a malfested. The aura around her was strange though... With a wry twist of his lips, he held on to Talim's wrist and jerked his head towards Dampierre, who instantly came forth and started talking to Hilde.

"My my, Princess Hilde, you look fabulous!"

"Move out of my way if you have any honor left or else I'll shave off that mustache."

Talim winced as she heard the exchange between the two but she had no choice but to follow Dumas as he led her out of there. "Dumas, can't I talk to Hilde? I know that she and the Schwarzwind have a misunderstanding with you but she'll understand if you let me explain."

"Later." Dumas was breathing with excitement as he headed for the library. "I need to show you something important Talim."

Staying quiet, she bit her lips and let him drag her over to the library where Ivy was waiting for them after she was escorted there by one of his servant. The alchemist was reading a book while sitting on the white couch and she glanced over at them lazily when they went up the stairs and approached her. When they stood in front of her, Talim gasped slightly. She recognized the alchemist, who had fought with them seventeen years ago on the Tower of Souls. "Ivy?"

Ivy's icy blue eyes swept to the small woman with green hair. "Sorry, but I don't know any of Dumas's mistresses."

"She's not my mistress," Dumas replied coldly.

Ivy arched an eyebrow. "Oh, then what is she?"

"My future bride."

The alchemist's dark pink lips curved upward in amusement. "Why, I never thought I'd see the day you'd fall in love. Who knew you had a heart."

Dumas smirked. "I can say the same thing for you. Such a lonely life you're living..."

Ivy's eyes narrowed. "I've taken a vow of chastity to stop such disgusting powers from being passed on to a helpless child. Unlike you, I'm not controlled by lust."

At her impudence, Dumas growled, "You-"

Talim put a hand on Dumas arm and gently shook her head at him before turning back to Ivy. "It's been seventeen years but I still remember you. Ivy Valentine, you fought by our side, remember?"

Ivy blinked and cocked her head, regarding the young woman's words. "I've never met someone with green hair before."

"But... you were there. You witnessed Astral Chaos opening up and you also saw the clash between Soul Edge and Soul Calibur," Talim said quietly, hoping that she would remember. "I only knew that you were returned safely back home but I never knew what happened to you after that."

"I'm sure you must be mistaken."

Talim shook her head and pointed to her sword that rested on the end table beside the white couch. "Your sword is alive and it has a whip state. Your old outfit was..." The priestess blushed. "Err, you wore purple strings around your chest and it showed alot of skin."

Ivy grinned in amusement. "Well... that's interesting. You're either a very good liar or you may actually be telling the truth." Beside her, Valentine twitched and Ivy smirked. "Beware though, I don't take kindly to those who lies to me. If what you say is true, it may be very beneficial to my research."

"Always researching, aren't you?" Dumas sat down on the opposite couch and made Talim sit beside him. Conversation slowly began to turn more serious and solemn as Dumas leaned back against the couch. The bright light from the windows highlighted something dark in his crimson red eyes that simmered with an unspoken desire. "Let's get to the point then. We both know why I've invited you here."

"Yes, I do." Ivy crossed her legs and held out a hand. "And I hope you'll keep your part of the bargain. A Soul Edge shard in trade for my service."

"Yes." Dumas ignored the look Talim was giving him before continuing. "I need you to open the portal to Astral Chaos. Do that and you can have the shard along with a handsome amount of money, Countess Valentine."

"Dumas!" Talim immediately protested against the idea. "Do you know how risky it is to open a portal to Astral Chaos?! Monsters and beasts can come through and not only that, it'll tip the balance of nature." She gave him a hard look and bit her lips behind the veil. "How do you know about Astral Chaos anyway?"

Dumas ignored her and asked Ivy, "When can you perform the ritual?"

Ivy said dryly, "Give me six hours to prepare. But your woman is correct in saying that it's dangerous. Unless you have some holy items handy, I will not do it."

He gestured to Talim. "She'll be able to handle that part. My beautiful storm maiden's purifying abilities is far more powerful than any holy object you can find."

"I won't do it." Talim turned her head away. "This is wrong and I won't risk people's safety just for your sake. Why are you doing this anyway?" she asked with exasperation.

Dumas pulled her back to him and whispered, "There's something very important to me in Astral Chaos. I need to open the gate and obtain it once more or else all these years of hard work will be for naught." He raised his hand and pointed to Ivy. "She's a adept alchemist and she knows what needs to be done to ensure that this is successful." His eyes, always arrogant or malicious, held a beseeching light towards the priestess. "Please Talim... I need your help."

Deeply conflicted, Talim lowered her head and kept silent. He was pleading with her. Dumas was actually pleading with her. What was this important thing that he wanted from Astral Chaos, the place of nightmares and hell? Her hands clasped tightly together, Talim lowered her eyes. She was confident in her purification abilities but this was a very serious matter. To do something like this is forbidden; her family and village would be horrified if they knew. After some consideration, she asked him softly, "Why? Tell me why, are you opening the portal to Astral Chaos."

Dumas paused, hesitating on finding the right words that would move the wind priestess to help him. Finally, he answered. "Because... I don't want to be alone anymore." He reached for her hand and said, "I know you don't understand but I'm telling the truth. I don't want to be alone anymore and I mean no ill intentions by opening the portal."

Talim was taken back by the sincerity in his eyes and words. Deep in her heart, she knew that she owed him and if this would help him be happy, then she... she would help. "Alright Dumas, I will help you." She put her own hand over his and whispered, "In my heart, I want you to be happy as well."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: I'll do my best to keep the wait time between chapters much much shorter so you guys don't have to suffer the horribly long wait time lol. And thanks to all the readers who have read all three of my stories for this series. If you didn't and you somehow ended here, please stop. You won't understand anything unless you read the previous two stories D:<p>

Anyway, I'd just like to thank lostjoie9 and apologize for the long wait since I know you've been a really big supporter for this series and for me. I miss you too! And again, I'm sorry for the long absence! So the previous chapter and this one is a bit of a sorry gift for you since you've been so eager to see what happened next. And as always, your presence and reviews have always been a great support for me Thalie. Hey people! Check ou Thalie's story about Raphael if you like him! Because her Raphael is like ten times better than the one in SCV! xD

Anyway, everyone else who's reading this, thank you for your support. May the wind be with you :3


	25. The Seer and The Priestess

Darkwings13: Very very very important! This is the most important chapter of this story in the Fate and Destiny Series. I strongly recommend that you guys read this very carefully. Don't worry, the serious and kinda boring (BUT VERY IMPORTANT) part is in the beginning and the whole reason for this story. Afterwards, the party starts and you better believe that dangerous sparks are flying around xD Thanks and enjoy! *Hugs* Leave a review and cheer me up with my cold if you have time please :) If there's mistakes or critiques, feel free to tell me!

* * *

><p>When Ivy left with a servant to arrange for the ritual that night, Dumas continued holding on to Talim's hand and they sat there in silence, in the tranquil and warm library room. When Talim's grip on his hand suddenly tightened, he immediately spoke up. "What's wrong?"<p>

Talim took in a deep breath and held on to his hand tightly. "What I am doing for you is dishonorable to my family and I have betrayed a very important promise that my people, has made to the wind."

Dumas grimly closed his mouth and returned her hold on his hand. Ever since the first time they've met, he knew that her religion was one of the most important things she held dear. To betray her deity as well as her family for his sake, left a heavy and rare moment of guilt on his heart. Hugging her to his chest, he whispered sadly, "I... truly am sorry. I didn't mean for you-

"Dumas, I have no regrets." Talim interrupted him with a firm shake of her head as she let him hold her. "If opening a portal will help you find happiness, I will accept the consequences. But I want the both of us to tell each other some truths."

Running his hand through her long and thick emerald ponytail, he whispered, "It's the least I can do, for what you will be sacrificing for me." Dumas held her hand to his lips and gave it a brief kiss before letting go. "You first? Or me?"

"I will." Sitting up, Talim drew back from the close contact before tucking her legs comfortably to the side on the white couch they were sharing. She pulled off her transparent veil and held it in her hands and the red ribbons clinked as she swept them to the side and made herself comfortable. When she was ready, she said solemnly, "There are five great truths to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. I wish to tell you about them."

He couldn't help but look at her suspiciously. "And why do you wish to, my pretty storm maiden?"

Talim bit her soft lips and whispered, "You are no ordinary malfested, Dumas. I'm beginning to realize that... but my questions will come later." She then remembered about the guests waiting for him. "I'm sorry, this may not be the best time since you have guests, but there is something very serious you must know since the portal is being opened."

He dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand. "Nothing is more important to me than your worries and needs. Those guests can get themselves drunk on my wine to amuse themselves for all I care. They are sufficiently entertained, my servants will see to it. Now please, feel free to continue, Talim."

Talim took in a deep breath and whispered, "Astral Chaos is where all the demons, the Tainted, and monsters created by Soul Edge is imprisoned. It was also the place where Inferno was sealed, ages ago." Her eyes met Dumas briefly as he shifted his position. "The spirit in Soul Edge is called Inferno. From the story passed down in my village, it was created through the pieces and souls of the Lower Ancients that wished to rebel against The Grand Creator and the four Ancients."

Dumas crossed his arms and replied, "I've done my research, Talim. The lore says, Soul Edge was a normal weapon that became cursed after the countless years of soaking in the blood and death of people."

Talim smiled at him sadly. "That is another truth. I stayed at a place called the Grand Labyrinth for a few years so I've learned that. Records of history was carved there, by people of the Ancients Tribes that used to live there. Unfortunately, time has destroyed most of the story so my master is searching for the truth. The secrets buried, the knowledge hidden, the four groups separated and left in different direction and so he's trying to track down any remaining survivors of the tribes, other than my own, as well as the forgotten tribe of the elves."

"Elves?"

"Yes." Talim nodded before continuing. "But first, the second truth comes from a tribe that has guarded Soul Calibur for many years."

Dumas listened patiently as Talim talked about a Hero King named Algol, who used to rule with Soul Edge before his son turned on him and took the sword. Tragedy followed as the son died, and in his sorrow, he created Soul Calibur with the help of the four tribe. Which apparently, wasn't the truth. They just released the sealed spirit of Soul Calibur that Soul Edge had somehow devoured in the past, but never 'digested'. He furrowed his brow in thought. It was very similar to the way he had devoured a piece of Talim's soul before she helped him absorbed it and use it.

He returned his attention back to her when she said that the tribe caused Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to come back forever, in an eternal circle of wane and wax. When Soul Edge becomes too powerful, Soul Calibur will revive and stop it. Once Soul Edge disappears, Soul Calibur also fades until the cycle starts all over. His hand curled into a tight fist as hate ran through him. Damn that accursed sword... if Soul Calibur was always fated to stop Soul Edge, he must find a way to destroy that sword at all costs.

Talim ran a hand through her long ponytail and murmured, "Of the five truths, I have obtained four. The birth of Inferno, Algol's responsibility for releasing Soul Calibur, resulting in the never ending cycle of the two swords, and the true power between the two swords." She then pointed at Dumas. "And you know other other truth, that Soul Edge bathed in the blood and death of many lives to become so cursed. If I have to guess, Soul Edge somehow reawakened through countless years of bloodshed and Algol then managed to obtain it." She sighed wistfully, "But until my master finds the last piece to this picture, I won't understand how everything fits together."

Dumas agreed with her words, however, he couldn't help but ask, "But what... is the true power of the two swords? And is there any hints or clues to the other truth that your master is searching for?"

Talim smiled and her brown eyes showed him the answer. "The true power of the two swords, is mine to carry for my grandmother. To protect this world, I won't tell anyone."

"You're always doing that," Dumas said with a displeased expression. "The burdens you carry can be shared, Talim. Why not let the ones who care for you help you?"

"You're not a wind priestess. You don't need to know or shoulder this burden," Talim replied firmly. But then her eyes softened. "I am grateful for your concern though... Dumas." Returning to the subject, Talim said, "As for the other truth, it's about how Inferno was released from its initial prison, resulting in a war and Soul Calibur's first appearance. We believe that after the war, the swords were sealed into one sword called Soul Edge. After many years of bathing in death and darkness of human blood like you said, its powers were awaken and Algol then happened to wield it." Talim then looked down at her hands, that were neatly folded on her lap. "From the records I gleamed from the Grand Labyrinth, there was something that to do with opening a portal to Astral Chaos. It seemed to have brought a great catastrophe..."

Dumas realized why she had told him all of this in the first place. "You're worried, about the consequences of opening the portal and unleashing some great evil." He laid a reassuring hand on her smooth shoulder. "Talim, Ivy is an adept alchemist. I'm sure the ritual will go well."

She put her hand on his hand that was on her shoulder for comfort. "I pray you are correct. If anyone gets hurt... I..."

Dumas interrupted her with a small smile. "I will protect you and my people... Have no fears, Talim."

Talim's pink lips curved upward at his words. "Thank you."

It was starting to get late and Talim decided that it was time to ask him some questions. "Dumas, I want to know... how you came across a Soul Edge shard. And how did you become a malfested?" She shifted to face him fully and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Dumas, your aura is so dark. When I met Raphael, I had thought his malfestation was serious. But now that I met you... I'm..." She paused for a moment before saying, "I'm very frightened for you. Your condition is very serious and even though you have a strong will, I'm scared that it might one day overwhelm you."

Dumas started to grow hot. He fiddled slightly with the neck of his white collar as he pondered about his next words. What was he supposed to tell her? That he was the lord of all malfested? That HE was Nightmare, the monster of all monsters? Dumas averted her gaze. He would consider telling her only after the ritual was done and she knows that he was Raphael. He was confident that her love for him would let her accept this... horrible truth.

To Dumas's luck, they were interrupted when a servant knocked on the door and politely said that the guests were beginning to get restless.

Dumas murmured, "I will tell you... everything after the portal is opened." Getting up, he adjusted his red mask and the red pendent at his neck before smiling at her. "But first, we have a party to attend to. How do I look?"

Talim got up and donned back the transparent white veil before giving him a hint of a forced smile. Though the truth was delayed from his lips, she was still determined on finding out later that night. Reaching up, she smooth his collar before saying gently, "In my eyes, you look very handsome." He did indeed look magnificent, wearing the expensive silk white shirt, black pants and brown thigh boots. The red pendent and his mask added the bright splash of colors to his outfit, giving him a regal air that defined his grace as he walked and moved.

"Merci, ma petite prêtresse du vent." He took ahold of her hand and they walked down the stairs to exit the library.

* * *

><p>At the ballroom...<p>

Talim couldn't help but clung to Dumas as he chatted with the nobles in a amicable manner. Originally, she had wanted to look for Hilde and reassure her friend that she was alright. However, the multitude of rich and rather snobby people made her uncomfortable and as she was very unused to this type of thing, she had to stay by his side.

Music spread its wings from the orchestra that was playing and many couples were openly gliding to the dance floor to dance with their partners. Laughter and chatter mingled in the air and it was a very warm and comfortable atmosphere.

While she stayed quiet and listened to Dumas's talk with the other nobles, she had noticed Buffy and Alun sneaking around to pilfer some snacks from the wandering guests or waiters. When she tried to call to them, the baby bat and round bird made sounds of delight before hiding underneath the large table holding up an assortment of appetizers and drinks.

Talim sighed behind her veil before returning her attention to Dumas's conversation. The way the aristocrats were talking and acting, made her feel dizzy and confused. Though the words and smiles that were exchanged sounded genuine, she had a feeling they were lying. Dumas seemed especially skilled as he gave charming words as well as a few occasional flattering comments while maintaining a strong aura of power that made the others look up to him in respect and admiration.

A few commented on Talim's presence and she had lightly blushed when Dumas told them she was his 'favorite' songstress and was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. A few gentleman noted the adoration in his voice for her and they exchanged some more words of amusement. Talim had caught a few whispers of 'The graf is truly smitten with that exotic songstress' and 'I don't think I've ever seen him look so attached to a woman before'.

After awhile, they finally excused themselves to get a drink. While Dumas was sipping some wine from a glass a passing waiter had offered him, Talim asked curiously, "Why hasn't there been a single word of truth spoken between you and those other men, Dumas?"

Dumas immediately choked on his wine in a effort to stop himself from laughing. She was so innocent and endearing sometimes... this life of court must be something entirely foreign to her and he quickly remembered how different their lives were. A priestess of nature with a malfested man of court, fate was certainly a interesting figure. He smiled and leaned down. "My sweet dearest..." He whispered into her ear with some amusement, "We lie in a nest of snakes, ma petite. Lies, are the greatest weapon at court. Look at Dampierre for example."

Talim turned and she giggled when she saw a crowd of ladies flocking around the con man. Dampierre's voice carried quite far as he made witty and poetic remarks as well as pleasing comments while Gisele seemed slightly annoyed as she stood to the side in a black and white dress that enhanced her shoulder length red hair.

The party was going well as everyone had a rather merry time. Food and wine were abundant and enticing as they sat on the table while occasionally, a few waiters carried platters full of drinks and appetizers to satiate the guests. The beautiful giant crystal chandelier shone brightly and its light reflected off the crystals embedded in Dumas's ceiling, making it resemble a beautiful starry night sky. Outside, it was night time and since the dark blue draperies didn't cover the huge windows, the guests could enjoy the view of Dumas's beautiful garden.

"My my, what a lovely little flower you've found Graf Dumas."

Talim and Dumas turned as the voice of a handsome dark haired man came towards them. His eyes were a piercing black that had a hint of blue in them while his clothes were stylishly tailored and hugged his slim frame. They were also a deep black with some silver stitching on them and he gave the two a small bow before letting a smile cross his chiseled face. "May I have the honor of knowing who's your lovely companion, Graf Dumas."

Dumas smirked and put an arm around Talim. "My songstress is named Talim." Proud of his love, Dumas added, "She's also a very talented dancer as well a fighter."

"Oh? How does she fight?"

"With dual elbow blades."

"Elbow blades..." The man looked at her with interest and Talim couldn't help but notice a strange undertone to his voice. She shifted closer to Dumas as she felt a strange chill around him and Dumas seemed to notice as he changed the subject. "Duke Corby, I've heard that you recently visited Italy. How is it over there?"

The dark haired duke smiled and drew back. "Pleasant enough. I'm saddened to say that I'm not very fond of that country anymore."

"Ah yes." Dumas made a small gesture as he said, "If I remember correctly, your brother died while he was in Venice, correct?"

"You have a good memory, my good graf." Duke Corby reached for a glass of wine from a passing waiter and he took a small sip. "My poor younger brother... to this day, I still don't know who did it. All I knew from the information collected, was that some duke from France might be responsible for it." He looked at Talim over his glass. "Cecily, have you ever been in Venice?"

Talim noted the strange piercing look in his eyes and mumbled a quiet yes before adding, "And I'm sorry about your brother."

He smirked and tipped his wine glass towards her. "You're too kind, my lady." To Dumas, he politely asked, "My Lord? Are you alright?"

Dumas had a strange look on his face before replying curtly, "I'm fine."

"So, will your songstress be performing for us tonight? I'm sure your lady will have a most beautiful voice."

Dumas chuckled before guiding Talim away. "She'll be dancing and singing but you'll have to wait and see. But I can assure you, you will not be disappointed." Once they were out of earshot, Dumas said distastefully, "What a irritating man. If not for his successful business, he would never have been made a noble."

"Oh?"

Dumas replied, "He's a very rich man, Talim. Though his family did not come from noble stock, his wealth helped him rise quite high. I'm not fond of him and I've heard he's ran some shady deals involving illegal coliseums and such. Not only that, he's a strong supporter of Matthias."

Talim looked over her shoulder to see the dark hair Duke chatting with the Archduke in hushed tones. "I don't know... but he gives me a strange feeling."

Dumas smirked and held her hand. "You feel... creeped out right?"

"Eh?" Talim was puzzled by his use of words. "What do you mean by that?"

With a chuckle, Dumas swept her to the dance floor. "You were clinging to my arm while talking to him." To the orchestra that was playing, Dumas caught their attention and made a gesture. With that, the conductor politely nodded and tapped on his board for his orchestra to start playing a slower classical piece. Dumas then gently put a hand on Talim's lower back and guided her steps.

They danced around the other couples and when Talim didn't speak, Dumas knew that she was worrying over the ritual later that night. To reassure her, he said, "Relax dearest. Everything will be fine tonight. With my sword, I'll protect you and make sure nothing comes out of that portal."

Behind her transparent white veil, Talim forced a pretty smile on her face. "I hope you're right. I'm just alittle worried about the ritual... and you also have that announcement you're making tonight right? What's the order of the events Dumas?"

Dumas gently spun her in a circle before having her face once more and smoothly placing his hand behind her back. "I thought it might be a good idea for you to perform your dance for my guests and then we'll all settle down for the main course. Afterwards, I'll make my announcement." Behind his mask, he smiled. "There's going to be alot of chit chat about the political announcement so you'd best go and prepare yourself for Ivy's ritual while I talk to everyone. As for the rest..." He pulled her close just as the music began slowing down. "You'll finally be happy, Talim."

Talim felt her heart speed up slightly as her body pressed against his. She could almost feel his breath on her skin as their eyes met. Time seemed to still and she felt every single touch. His strong hand on her lower back and the other one holding on to her right one while his heart seemed to beat almost right across hers. Her heart immediately started pounding at the close contact. They were too close, even for the dance, and she felt everyone's eyes boring down on them. "Du-Dumas, we're too close. Please, behave yourself tonight."

His red eyes glanced sideways at the audience they've attracted and he smirked before returning his attention back to her. His grip loosened and he released her before holding her hand and giving it a chaste kiss; ignoring the silent crowd.

Dampierre quickly seized his chance and started clapping. "Magnificent! Le Bello has never seen such grace, my lord! You were both excellent dancers!" Gisele, Alphard and Ludovigo took the cue and followed their boss and a sudden applause shook the ballroom as everyone cheered.

"Lord Dumas, that was simply splendid."

"You and your lady danced so beautifully together!"

"Simply splendid!" cried one of the noble, gesturing the pink priestess. "Why have we never seen such a sweet and lovely maiden before?"

Dumas bowed and said in a silky voice, "Gentleman please, you're embarrassing my sweet songstress." He put a arm around Talim's shoulder and said, "In a fifteen minutes, she shall perform an even more stunning and beautiful dance for you all. I've arranged it as the highlight of my party for you and I hope you will all be pleased with her performance."

"I'm sure she won't disappoint."

Everyone turned as Matthias spoke up. Dressed up in a rich brown suit trimmed with white fur, the Archduke said curtly, "But I've also wanted to return the favor to you for preparing such a welcome for us all, Graf Dumas. My own dancer Viola, would like to perform on my behalf." He stepped aside and gestured to Viola who stepped up.

Dressed in a traditional red and black gypsy outfit, Viola brushed aside her red side skirt embroidered with a pattern of white roses and the pink ribbons dangled from her arms. "The moon shall dance with the sun tonight," said the seer in a light tone of voice from behind her transparent black veil.

The merit to her words was that all parts of her outfit had a moon symbol to them. The circlet, neck choker and even the claw gauntlet had the phases or full circle of the moon on it. In contrast to Talim's outfit that had sun symbols on her belt, ribbons, and her ruby tiara, the two slender and beautiful women were a great contrast to each other.

Talim didn't reply; the wind around the seer was strange and the only one who had a similar wind was Zwei. Who was this woman? Though she looked and had an aura similar to the malfested, she wasn't a true one. She turned her attention to Dumas and noticed his forced smile.

"Well well, this should be amusing. What do you say to having the two dance and perform at the same time, Archduke." Dumas suggestion was a direct challenge towards Matthias. It was a typical play at court battles to have your underlings best the other one to prove your superiority. And while this Viola was just as beautiful as Talim, he was confident in his priestess's performance. No other dance, not even his, could match hers in gracefulness and fluidity. He adjusted his mask and smirked. "Let's see who shall shine brighter today."

Viola said curtly, "The moon and stars shall shine for the night. Nothing will change that."

Talim could see that Dumas was irked by the comment and she quickly intervened. Politely dipping her head, she replied, "Then may the moon and stars guide your steps, Viola. As the wind and sun shall guide mine." She looked up at Dumas. "When shall we begin?"

Dumas snapped his fingers for the orchestra to resume and he smiled at her. "In ten to fifteen minutes." Bending down, he whispered into her ear, "You may have this moment to talk to Hilde."

Talim squeezed his hands in gratitude and watched him leave. As if sensing her moment, Hilde arrived right by Talim's side. Wearing a handsome hat with a long trailing feather and an outfit that resembled that of a feminine musketeer, Hilde was also dressed up for the party. "Talim, I'm so sorry..." whispered the princess as she put a hand on the priestess's shoulder and quickly steered her towards a marble column for some privacy. Looking at her friend, she said, "You must have suffered alot of hardships these past months."

She shook her head and smiled. "Everything is fine, Hilde. After the party is over, I shall leave this place with Raphael by my side."

"Dumas promised to let you two go? Just like that?" Hilde asked with disbelief.

A light pink color dusted Talim's cheeks. "Yes. I just have to do some entertainment for the party and assist him with something first." Talim noted the look in Hilde's eyes and said, "Hilde, Dumas is not as bad as you think. Although he has his faults, I owe him my life and he has done many things for me and for the malfested. In my eyes, he is not the monster or tyrant you think him to be." In a beseeching voice, Talim added, "Please, do not hate him."

Hilde crossed her arms and said shortly, "He's changed you."

Talim briefly thought about what she was going to do later that night before saying softly, "No, he didn't. I am… the same Wind Priestess I've always been. Nothing has changed and it never will. My love for the wind and my love for Raphael is eternal."

Hilde put a hand on her hip and gave Talim a hard look. "This man is responsible for the 'Purge' that you so hate. Because of it, many innocent people were accused of witchcraft and killed. Can you still say that Dumas is not a bad person?" Hilde took a step back when she saw the answer in Talim's eyes. "You... knew he was the one responsible? And you still think that way?"

Feeling slightly guilty, Talim kept silent before asking, "Hilde, why are you here? And who is that person with you?"

Hilde smiled slightly before tilting her head at Viola who stood at a distance. "She's Zwei's girlfriend."

An expression of joy crossed Talim's face and one could see how happy she was, despite the white transparent veil she was wearing. "Zwei finally found someone he liked?" Talim asked happily.

Her beloved student... He was good looking, kind, easy-going and a very good hearted person. But because of his powers and his past, he was always alone and even though he made friends and was very loyal, he never considered the idea of having a lover or getting married since he was afraid they would get hurt. But to hear that he finally found someone, made Talim extremely happy. Best of all, the wind around Viola was very similar to Zwei. Their powers would protect them and they would be able to bond since they were the same. Talim thought about Zwei's own moon symbols and the tattoo on his chest. They were both moons and they should get along fine.

Hilde rubbed her arm, alittle sad to be the one to ruin Talim's cheerful moment but she must tell Talim the truth about Dumas. "Talim, listen to me. There's something you should know..." When the priestess saw her solemn look and turned alittle more serious, Hilde said, "Dumas is after Zwei. He has sent assassins and other hired killers to try and eliminate your student."

Talim's eyes widened and despite the warm ballroom, she felt her blood turn cold. "No... it can't be. My Zwei? Is being hunted by Dumas?" She turned her head and looked at Dumas who had walked over to Viola and asked for her hand for a dance. Biting her lips, Talim immediately worried for the girl since she was Zwei's lady. "Hilde, why is Dumas after Zwei?"

"It's a long story." Hilde stepped up to Talim's side and watched as Dumas began dancing with Viola. "Talim... you must reconsider your belief about Dumas. He's a monster that has taken many lives under his tyrannical rule and he's after Zwei. You can't afford to even consider him your friend."

"I..." Talim looked down at the ground and tugged on one of her red arm ribbon. She thought about his words to her last night, about how he wouldn't stop the purge. If she must sacrifice her life to stop him from harming more people, and from hurting Zwei, then she would do it. Things must end... Before she leaves with Raphael, she must change Dumas. Looking up, Talim's chocolate brown eyes turned slightly green as her hair moved slightly from a sudden stirring of air. "I know what I must do, Hilde."

* * *

><p>Viola's eyes were cold as she and Dumas waltzed around the ballroom. This was the man who had sent assassins after Zwei and made their journey a near living hell for some parts. If she could slit his throat with her claws, she would have immediately done so to protect Zwei from getting hurt by this man ever again. She was rarely angry but seeing the man who had hurt Zwei so much made her seethe with a boiling and simmering rage. The last time the assassins caught up to them, Zwei nearly lost a hand in trying to protect her. Even now, he still had to keep his left hand bandaged since it still hadn't healed.<p>

Dumas returned her frosty look as he whispered, "I know that you're malfested... Viola. And I'm quite sure, you can sense your brethren as well as me, can't you."

"That changes nothing," Viola said icily. "I know who and which side I'm on. It doesn't matter whether I'm human or malfested; I only have one person and one goal to live for. The road he walks is the one I shall follow. Just as the stars follow the moon, I will do the same."

"Oh, and who is this man you've given your heart to?" Dumas asked mockingly as he spun her gently in a circle before returning his hand to her waist.

Viola's claws twitched as it rested on his shoulder. "Someone like you can never understand." In a clipped voice, she added, "I am empty but you are emptier still."

"What did you say?" Dumas asked thinly.

Her red eyes met his firmly head on as she said, "You are a evil and twisted man; no one can possibly be happy around you. Talim is coming with us. I will protect Zwei's teacher and savior."

Zwei... His eyes burned at the mention of that name and his grip on her hand immediately became a crushing and painful hold. "So, you're that accused werewolf's mate."

"Insult him again, and I'll make sure your face will become so hideous that not even that mask will hide it," Viola replied threateningly, not showing a hint of pain at the tight grip.

"I'll do more then insult him. I'll make him drown in the pit of despair," Dumas replied darkly as he leaned in closer to whisper the threat.

"You are not only empty, but filled with darkness." From behind her black veil, Viola said, "It's just as we all thought. You don't love Talim, you only love yourself. You put your needs and wants above everyone else and you dominate them with an iron grip. Those around you have no freedom and you only make them suffer because of your selfishness." Her voice lowered as she said, "Zwei is Talim's student and he is almost like family to her. If you kill him, she will be devastated."

A cruel glint appeared in his eyes as he replied, "What she doesn't know... won't hurt her."

"Lies can't be hidden in the darkness forever. The light of truth will one day reveal how ugly and monstrous you really are."

Dumas gripped her hand even tighter as they stopped dancing. "Once I kill that werewolf, you'll be the next to follow him."

"Go ahead," Viola said evenly. "If Zwei is dead, then I have no wish to remain in this ugly and empty world. Without my past, he is my present and future."

Dumas glared at her hatefully before letting go and regaining his normal composure. Quick as a snake, he smiled and said, "Let the performance begin, between my songstress and Viola!"

When Talim came to his side, Dumas pecked her on the forehead and said, "Promise me you'll out dance that wench."

"Dumas," Talim said firmly as she held both of his hands and shook her head at him, her long green ponytail swinging back and forth from the shake. That look was enough words for him and she went to Viola's side and dragged her into the middle of the ballroom as the crowd made way for them. Once they got into position, a servant fetched her Double Crescent blades and Talim smiled at Viola as she put a hand on her medallion. "The sun and moon are both very beautiful. Together, the both of us will step in for each different quality of our dance and highlight each other's individual beauty." She then whisper to Viola softly, "I'm very happy to see that Zwei has found such a nice young lady friend. I just wish we could have met under different circumstances, Viola."

Viola forced a smile on her face since this was Zwei's teacher and most respected idol. "I have heard alot about you from Zwei, miss Talim. I'm glad to have met the most Beautiful Breeze of Dawn as well."

Talim gave the younger woman a warm smile from behind her veil. "You're too kind." Talim then readied her stance. "Come now Viola, let's start." Closing her eyes, she let the wind play for her as she raised her elbow blades up high while Viola also prepared herself. But then Talim whispered, "May I test you?"

Viola grew slightly apprehensive. "On what?"

The seer saw a hint of a smile under the priestess's veil as she merely replied, "You are a strange one."

From the standing audience, Duke Corby took a sip of his wine as his eyes narrowed in on the moon shaped elbow blades. "It is her..." The combatant from seventeen years that belonged to the master who had assassinate his brother at the Phantom Pavilion. When he had called her Cecily earlier, she had answered him without noticing the bait. Now with those weapons, it proves that it was her. To Matthias who was beside him, he whispered, "My lord, you brought that lizard freak I've sold to you, correct?"

"Yes. And I assume you have something in mind?" Matthias asked quietly.

"My brother's death will be avenged..." Corby replied resolutely. His dark eyes also narrowed in on Dumas as he whispered, "And I shall make that man pay for killing Lady Tira all those years ago."

* * *

><p>At the empty dance floor, Talim gently tapped on the ground three times. The dull sounds moved through the air in seemingly slow motion before she whirled her elbow blades towards Viola. When the seer jumped back in slight surprise, Talim moved with ease and her red ribbons fan out from behind her as she continued the attacks. When Viola failed to dodge one, Talim missed on purpose to avoid injuring her before spinning like a fluid ballerina. From her lips, she said, "Let there be music."<p>

The orchestra heard her and they immediately began to play. To coordinate with her steps since she was their master's lady, they made it light and airy and the sound was bright in its composition.

Viola pursed her lips for a moment before going along. Leaping at Talim's feet, she slashed at her but Talim just flipped back in a graceful arc and seemingly gave a small chuckle. As they engaged in their 'dance', Viola was slightly frustrated by the immense gap in their skills. She could blame it partly on the fact that she was only using her claws and not her orb but at the same time, the wind priestess seemed to know her every move and just elegantly danced around her.

As they danced and hide their fighting with steps and additional dance moves, Viola remembered Zwei's words.

_"My mentor specializes in transition steps. She can flow like the very wind itself and only in certain moments, can you interrupt her. If you can't see the currents in the wind, you can't defeat her. She may not be the fastest or the strongest in terms of physical power, but it's the fact that she can attack in all directions and seemingly never stop moving that makes her opponents fall. Heh, now that's th__e physical part where you face her whirlwind of blades. For the spiritual part, just run. None can stand up against a tornado."_

Knowing what to do, she began trying to discern a pattern. But she couldn't find anything. Their steps trailed across the dance floor in rhythms that was pleasing to the ear but it had no pattern nor purpose. Talim was truly a whirlwind of blades that sometimes move alittle slower but when she let down her guard, the priestess's blade immediately sped up. Her pink ribbons and Talim's red ribbons moved through the air as they spun, stepped and danced. The crowd was enraptured by their performance but she could distinctly hear that they thought Talim was superior. She especially hated the smug look on Dumas's face.

Talim could see that Viola couldn't understand the purpose of what she was doing and she was slightly disappointed. With a twirl, she stepped behind Viola and her breath passed by the seer's ears. "Now we dance for real then." With a whisper of words, the wind blew out all the candles in the ballroom.

Silence immediately reigned the ballroom and only the few twinkling crystals from the ceiling above their heads gave any light. Talim slowly lowered her elbow blades to her sides. Closing her eyes, she listened to the wind that came from the opened way that led to the balconies. Gently, she glided and danced.

Viola looked to the stars that flickered outside the three windows, oblivious to the looks of the crowd. Somehow, they seemed to be dim tonight. Following their light, she also began to dance, albeit in a slow manner as well. Though there was no music, no one could deny that there wasn't sounds. The sounds came from the crickets and other insects that lived in Dumas's garden, coupled with the aria of the air. The flute players listened, ashamed of their skills when compared to the sound of the wind.

The two dancers moved back and forth, coordinating their steps without trying. Their different appearance and style only served to enhance the others. No other beauty outmatched the other, they only highlighted the other's grace and uniqueness. The dance was beautiful as their forms weaved back and forth, not missing a single step in their sudden routine. But there was something almost sad and peaceful about the atmosphere they've generated. The dance was not just a display of art, it seemed to display a message.

Finally, Talim and Viola both stopped at the same time when one of their ribbons connected and twined with each other. Talim smiled and reached out with a hand, that Viola took. With a bow, the two curtsy. After a stunned silence, the crowd clapped loudly.

But then Talim raised a hand and shook her head. Taking off her veil, the beauty then asked, "Is there anyone, who could see the meaning in our dance?" When no one answered, Talim took a small step forward. "Anyone?" She looked at each and everyone of them straight on before saying softly, "I... am Talim. The priestess of winds and I have come here to ask that all of you here, support me in my fight to help and protect the malfested."

Audible gasps rang out through the ballroom and Hilde put a hand to her mouth. "Talim, what are you doing?"

Dumas immediately said to a servant, "Take my songstress to her room this instant. She's tired and she doesn't know what she's saying." He glared at Talim. What in the world was she doing?! Didn't she realize that she was putting her life in danger as well as making a fool out of him right now?

"I am not tired and I know perfectly well what I am saying," Talim replied in a firm voice. She then repeated once more, "Graf Dumas, you hold my life in your hands but I am not afraid. I... am not afraid to say what's in my heart!" Putting a hand on her medallion, she looked at all the nobles and shouted, "I will not stand aside, and let innocent people die all because of fear and discrimination. Today, I will make a stand and fight. Not through combat or blades, but through words and love." Talim stood up alittle straighter and said, "I shall say everything I have to say, right this very night and change this corrupt and twisted way of hate and despair for both sides."

* * *

><p>*Corby is actually ravencrow for scottish lol. Yea, So Tira had a fanboy who was Duke Corby. He's also the Baron of Denoise older brother who was assassinated by Raphael in the 'Returning to a Destined Journey' story. You should have guessed by now if you read that one.


	26. A Dark Night Brings A Fierce Storm

Bodies dropped down with a heavy thud and Alice wiped a bit of blood of her cheek. The young girl then proceeded to rip off the drapes covering the crates that were in the storage room which Archduke Matthias had requested. Once the heavy fabrics fell to the floor, she smiled, a slow and sinister twist of her pink lips. "It's time to play." She took out a glowing Soul Edge shard and it radiated with a sickening aura.

Inside the cage, the lamia hissed and her eyes turned yellow. "Get away from us. You reek of blood and death." Her children moved behind her and whimpered with fright. Beside them, Aeon also growled and snapped his jaws threateningly at the shard.

The room was full of crates and weapons from Matthias's soldiers and it was dimly lit from the one torch dead soldier was holding. Four of them were behind Alice and they stared ahead with lifeless eyes, wielded by the master puppeteer. With a mocking smile, Alice said, "Now, is that any way to talk to the person who's helping you?" She twitched a few fingers and the dead soldiers surrounded the two cage obediently. "I killed these nasty guards for you, you should be thanking me."

"What do you want," snapped the lamia impatiently.

"I just want us to have fun." She then winked at Aeon with her blue eyes. "I know for sure, you won't be disappointed by the banquet tonight."

The raven that was was perched on a crate cawed and took flight, ready to observe the deaths that would follow that night. The young girl deftly plucked a fallen black feather out of the air and mused, "Mistress Tira will be pleased..."

* * *

><p>Raphael looked over as some soldier opened the doors to his cell. Keeping quiet, he eyed them warily before noticing the red outfit they were carrying as well as his Flambert. What were they up to?<p>

Behind his helmet, the soldier said gruffly, "You are to change into this and accompany us upstairs. Make a single sound or any unnecessary action and we'll make sure you regret it."

* * *

><p>Talim opened her arms and as she stood beneath the starry ceiling of the ballroom, she asked quietly, "What woman or man, has never lost a love one? You remember the pain, don't you?" She directed the question to them all and looked at them with eyes that were so deep, it was a beautiful sea of of emotions and wisdom. Her long red ribbons clinked as she began walking towards them. "Everyone has a mother, father, and a family... Malfested or human, we all know how much it hurts to lose them. So why?" Talim swept out a hand and the few nobles in front of her immediately drew back. She repeated softly, "So why? Why kill them because they're malfested? You may have made a woman a widow or a child an orphan. All this hate will only raise up a generation of sorrow, tears and vengeance."<p>

The crowd looked away uneasily and the uncomfortable silence grew.

Talim paused for a moment before turning her back and walking back to the middle of the floor. Her small footsteps echoed through the quiet ballroom and she whispered,"I've seen so many people die, just because both sides misunderstand each other. It is heartbreaking that many of you can't see how precious life is." She cast her head down sorrowfully. "The wind sees everything that lies beneath the heaven... and I have seen for myself, what wretched conditions the malfested have to live in. One would not treat even a beast so cruelly!" Talim's voice rang through the ballroom and slowly, she removed her medallion and held it up. The sun and moon symbol sparkled as it dangled from her hand and Talim said, "I lost my love seventeen years ago... and he was a malfested."

Whispers and surprised gasps passed among the nobles and ladies of the court and among them, Dumas felt his breath caught in his throat. "Talim..."

Bringing the medallion to her chest, she said to the stunned crowd, "The moon and sun are both so beautiful. Just like the dance you've just witnessed, they're much more beautiful when they shine in harmony than when they fight against each other. Just as night and day share their time, why can't we share this world for the sake of peace?"

A woman waved her elegant gold fan and said disdainfully, "The malfested are a danger to us all. They could turn into monsters at any time and kill us without any effort! They must either be eradicated or they must be imprisoned and controlled somewhere, away from us." She opened her arms and said, "They're just not safe!"

Talim wore a downcast expression on her beautiful face. "To imprison them and take away their freedom is wrong. Yes, they are at risk of becoming dangerous but if given the chance, they can control their powers. I have worked with many of the deeply infected and they are in perfect control of their emotions." She clasped her hands together. "The wind sees all and loves all... and like the wind, humans and malfested are both beautiful in my eyes. I ask you all to listen to the wind that circles this world, and perhaps you might understand how I perceive things." As if hearing her words, a gust of cool air rushed through the pathways that led from the balconies and it caressed them lovingly. "Can you hear it? The wind that touches you and sings for you also sings for the malfested."

All the humans and malfested in that room breathed in the fresh scent of nature and the air tossed their hair in a playful manner as Talim watched. The soft lull of the wind sang for them and in a moment of magic and wonder, fireflies filtered in slowly, bathing the slightly dim ballroom in ethereal green light.

There were audible sounds of amazement as they all looked at the twinkling lights flying around them.

Talim smiled and said sadly, "My love hated the world, because of the way it had treated him. He wished each and every one of you ill because it was the same way he and his daughter was treated." She put a hand to her heart and said softly, "But I love this world and him, for I can see the true beauty that lies within, despite all the pain and suffering that happened." Her eyes met Dumas as she continued. "Though we may be wrong and we may hurt others through our weaknesses, we are real and we are human. And because we are human, we can change and rectify our mistakes. Forgiveness and understanding isn't hard to obtain, all it takes is one person to give it a try." Talim's eyes met them beseechingly as she held out a hand towards them. "Please, Dumas, stop the purge. Human or malfested, we are all a part of this world and I love them all..."

Talim stood there and waited for him with her hand reaching out to him, hoping that he would listen to her words. Their eyes bore into each other from the distance and both of them kept still as the fireflies continued their lovely dance around the ballroom. The crystals in his ceiling continued to twinkle silently and everyone waited for his answer.

After awhile, Talim began to think that her efforts may be in vain and that he would punish her for her speech. But then the dull thud of his knee high brown boots echoed across the floor as he made his way towards her. When he finally came to a stop in front of her, she looked up at him with her deep and intelligent brown eyes and waited. Finally, he reached out and took her smaller hand in his. With the other one, he reached for the hand that was holding onto the medallion. For that moment, they just stood there in their very own world, surrounded by green fireflies and standing underneath a copy of the night sky.

In a near whisper, Dumas asked, "Why are you doing this?"

She knew what he meant. He was asking her why she was risking her life like this to force his hand. If he didn't agree with her, she would die for these words. And if he did agree with her words, then he would have to fight many highly esteemed nobles at court to protect her life and go against the malfested wishes to seek revenge. She was... selfish to do this to him.

With regret, she said, "I'm sorry, Dumas. I... can not ask you to forgive me for doing this to you."

"You're not afraid that I would say no and take your head right here and now for this?" His voice was steady as he said that.

Talim took his hand and put it on her heart. "I owe you my life. If you wish to kill me, then go ahead. All I ask is that you spare Raphael and stop your Purge... now or sometime in the future when you think about my death." Lowering her head, she murmured, "Though you must come to hate me now."

Despite being used like this, he didn't hate her. Tilting her chin up, he replied, "My love for you... is greater than my anger. Talim, I..."

Before he could finish, they were under attack. Glass shattered with a thunderous sound, sharp shrapnel rained down on the guests and furious flames briefly lit the room in a mix of orange and red as a giant lizard flew in. Its large sparkling white wings fanned out, carrying the beast as it swooped in and immediately launched itself at someone. Within seconds, the throat of the screaming woman was ripped out and blood dripped down its jaws. With a hiss, it raised its sharp axes and howled.

"It's a monster!" screamed a frightened noble.

"Malfested! Demons! Someone, help!" A scared lady covered her headress and ran away crying.

An enraged senior looked down at her as he headed for the doors. "You see! They're a plague! A blight upon our world! They'll all become like this and kill us in the end! They have no control!"

"No... no." Talim leaned against Dumas and shook her head, her eyes full of disappointment and sorrow while Dumas grinded on his teeth.

"You see dearest, they will never accept us," he said bitterly before turning to the matter at hand. "Guards!" Dumas shouted as he hovered over Talim, having protected her from the sharp glass with his body.

"Guards! Guards!" Matthias and Hilde both called for their soldiers to defend against the monstrous beast that just invaded the ballroom. The doors to the grand ballroom flew open and soldiers poured in. Archers instantly knocked their arrows into their bows while swordsmen drew their blades. Others took up their lances and axes to defend the people as they ran out screaming.

Talim peeked through the gap of Dumas's arms and gasped. That lizard... could it be? The beast licked the blood from its lips before its beady yellow eyes met hers. The wind around it swirled and shifted. Reading the wind, Talim couldn't tell if it was the same lizard she had fought from seventeen years ago at the Phatom Pavilion. It's physical appearance and wind was very different but there was something familiar about its reptilian yellow eyes, that sent a rather cold chill down her back.

Aeon slowly edged towards her, noting the pure aura around her and he growled. He snapped his jaws at her threateningly and hissed angrily, remembering how he had fallen at her companion's hands at the Phantom Pavilion.

By now, Talim had frozen up in Dumas's arms as he helped her stand. Even if it might not be the same lizard, the guilt from all those years ago resurfaced inside her and she knew that she must help him. As soldiers surrounded the beasts, she shouted, "Don't hurt it!" She quickly pushed away from Dumas and ran towards the lizard before holding out her arms and standing in front of it protectively. "Please! He's not in his right mind right now! You're only angering and frightening him even more!"

"Dumas! Get your damn woman out of the way before we shoot her!" shouted the archduke, along with the rest of his soldiers.

Dumas glared at them. "I will personally rip out the heart of the first man to try that."

"She's going to get us all killed!" cried a frightened soldier, his hands trembling and shaking as he and his fellow comrades pointed their swords towards the beast and Talim. "You can't let the fate of one woman jeopardize us all, my lord-"

Dumas snapped. He picked up a fallen silver goblet and slammed it into the soldier's face, efficiently breaking his nose and sending him to the ground. Tossing aside the dented goblet, he said icily to the people around him, "Anyone else?" When no one said anything, he shouted to his guards, "Then what are you doing?! Lower your weapons or I'll cut off all your hands!" His soldiers obediently followed his orders and Dumas glared at Hilde and Matthias. "This is my castle and I will handle this my way."

Hilde eyed Dumas's soldiers warily as they turned their weapons on her and Matthias. Beside her, Viola advised, "It's not wise to talk to a madman. We do not need pointless losses against him when we have other matters to concern ourselves with."

Raising up her head, Hilde waved back her elite female guards. "Stand back," she ordered reluctantly.

"You're mad! You're risking all of our safety for the sake of one woman?" Matthias stared at Dumas, flabbergasted by his decision.

"I don't need you people in my way." Dumas grabbed a bow from an archer and readied it, keeping a straight aim at the beast. "Talim, hurry and calm down that beast if you can.

With a grateful look on her face, Talim thanked him before turning to the menacing lizard."Eiza ko memora a mea honkia tow so la sevanen yeaka (Lizard, have you met me seventeen years ago?" she asked gently.

Aeon hissed and snapped its jaws, anger evident in its eyes and stiff hands.

Talim looked at it sadly. "Sowar... Eh no comfusa an seca. Ish ka now an see fra. (If you're not, then I will still help you. But for now, please calm down. I know you're confused and scare. If you come with me, I'll protect you.)." She gave it a pleading look, hoping it would give her a chance to let her help it. Just then, she noted the dull aura leaking out from a wound on its thigh. Reading the wind, she gasped softly, "You were cut by a Soul Edge shard." She reached out for it but she had to withdraw her hand as it snapped at her. Trying to reassure it, she continued to soothe it with the words of the wind as she gently touched the wound and examined it.

The lizard seemed reluctant to trust her, anger was still evident in its eyes. But the relief she brought as she purified its injury made it still and calm down slightly. But from the shadows, Duke Corby's eyes glinted with malicious intent and he stepped forward. "That beast killed Lady Souan! She was one of my dearest friend!" He took out a pistol and fired at the lizard. "Die you evil monster!"

Aeon roared in pain as the shot buried a bullet into its back. He slammed his large tail into the wind priestess and sent her tumbling away before flying into a rage and charged at the nearest soldier. It then roared and flew back at the priestess.

"Talim, get back!" Dumas shouted.

"Talim! Get away from it!" Hilde added loudly.

Talim cried out as an axe sliced at her shoulder but she managed to get her footing in time and hold the lizard back. "Keno! Osa dokani! Ish dea nona theos! (No! Calm down! It doesn't need to be like this!)." But the beast didn't listen to her and it bit into her shoulder, pulling at the tender flesh with its sharp fangs. Letting out a shrill scream, Talim fell to the floor and clutched at her torn shoulder.

At her pain, Dumas seethed with rage and he fired an arrow at its injured back, causing it to drop Talim and step away. "Archers!" Dumas commanded as he pointed. "Kill it!" To Hilde, he said swiftly, "Take Talim and get out of harm's way."

Talim could hear what he said and she rolled out of the way to avoid the arrows path. The lizard batted the projectiles aside before running over to the second window and smashing its way out. From the sounds of it, it flew to another part of the castle and broke in with another sound of crashing glass.

"Talim!" The Wolfkrone princess did not hesitate to run over and help her friend up. At the messy and bloody wound on the priestess's shoulder, Hilde ordered, "Talim, stay with me. Keep your knees straight and take in deep breaths. We're getting you first aid."

"Hil... Hilde." Talim gritted her teeth at the searing pain that flared from her shoulder. "We need to stop it. I don't want to see anymore people get hurt." Just then, they could hear more screams from outside the ballroom and Talim said fearfully, "What's happening?" The air was cold and heavy; reading the wind, Talim gasped. "There are more dangers that now wanders the castle."

"We'll get them to evacuate." Hilde went to Dumas and Matthias who was issuing orders and arguing with each other. In a loud voice, she said, "Talim said there are more dangerous creatures that we have to deal with." Her eyes were cold as she looked at Dumas. "You should make the announcement to tell the people to leave for their safety."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do," he stated flatly before taking Talim from Hilde. "Come, I'll get you bandaged up."

"N-no." Talim shook her head and grimaced. "You need to be with your soldier. That lizard isn't the last one you'll need to fight. Four more creatures wanders the corridors of your castle and the guests you invited must be evacuated. I'll go find them and try to calm them down with my powers."

"You're bleeding," he hissed as he pointed to her ripped and torn shoulder. "The muscles are already badly torn, you'll hurt yourself even more if you even attempt to fight."

"I shall accompany her." Viola stepped forth and said shortly, "The future is mine to read. She will be safe with me."

Before Dumas could object, Talim pulled on his arm and said, "Please, be a true king and put me to the side. You must worry for your people and take responsibility, Dumas." She then gave him a soft smile. "Besides, I'm stronger than I look. This wound is not that serious."

His grip on her waist tightened before he gave in. Pressing his forehead against hers, he whispered, "Then here's an order from this king... don't let anything happen to you Talim." He bent down and kissed her, a short press of the lips and squeeze of her waist that made her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed. Letting go, he said to his knights, "Take the West Wing. Search every room and corridor and apprehend any strange creature you see. You three, accompany me to the armory for my armor. As for you, Matthias and Hilde..." He said coldly, "Take your soldiers and get out of my castle. Protect the rest of those nobles while you leave or flee for your own lives, I don't really care. I just don't want to see you."

"I will not leave until I'm certain everyone is safely evacuated," Matthias replied heatedly. His eyes met Dumas as he added, "And you will have to answer for this. After all, you're rather incompetent to have let such beasts infiltrate your home."

Hilde didn't speak up, knowing that the lizard belonged to the Archduke and was most likely an attempt to sabotage Dumas's reputation in the first place. It was probably out of his plan that it should attack at this moment though. In a sharp voice, she reprimanded the two men. "This is no time for quarrels. We must make haste and ensure the safety of the people before we leave. You can use all the help you can get, Dumas."

Talim reached out and tugged on Dumas's arm. "Please let them assist in the evacuation while you track down the creatures. It will be faster that way."

Reluctantly giving in, Dumas said curtly, "Fine. But when you two are done, leave immediately. This is my affair and no one will interfere." Shooting the two a scathing look, he left the ballroom.

Gerhilde, with me." The princess of Wolfkrone stalked off with her elite guards, determined and unafraid while Matthias followed suit with his own soldiers.

Talim remained still for a moment before turning at the sounds of frightened cheeps and squeaks. "Alun! Buffy!" The two pets darted out from the banquet table and ran towards her, so frightened that they had forgotten how to fly. The baby bird and bat sobbed as they leaped into her arms as she bent down for them. "It's alright, calm down now." Talim shushed them and talked to them comfortingly, stroking their heads and letting them squeak incomprehensible noises at her. When the two spirit animals finally settled down, Talim set them gently down on the ground and pat their heads. "Be good you two. Stay out of sight and hide, ok? I'll be back soon."

"Cheep!" Alun leaped back into her arms and clung on to her, sending white fluffy feathers flying everywhere while Buffy bit her boots and clung on in its own unique way.

Talim scolded them. "No. Things are dangerous around here and I need to do my part in helping." She pulled away from the two and said firmly, "Listen to me. I can't concentrate if I'm worried about you two. You both need to hide or fly out of the broken window and stay safe." Her expression softened as she kissed their heads. "Now, please do as I say."

Reluctantly, Alun and Buffy watched her leave with Viola before they hugged each other and cried, unable to stop themselves as they worried for her and for Dumas.

* * *

><p>Tearing off a red ribbon behind her back, Talim bandaged her bleeding left shoulder. She silently screamed as the fabric touched the raw wound and pain flared up from the injured nerves. Sweat poured down her forehead and she forced herself to withstand the pain as she bit on her lips. Feeling slightly sick, Talim sucked in a lungful of air before gliding down the hallway with her elbow blades strapped to her belt, determined on helping Dumas find the other creatures that now wanders his hallways.<p>

Viola caught up to her and did not look pleased. "You're injured. It is foolish to push yourself."

"But it is unforgivable if I were to sit still, while people need me," Talim replied simply.

The place was eerily quiet on their end. Warm light radiated from the candles on their holders, shining on the honey brown wood floor and earthly color of the walls and the gorgeous paintings Dumas had collected. Talim found it difficult to track down anything with the way the wind was stirring. Or was it simply the pain and blood from her shoulder that was impeding her reading? She came to a stop in the corridor of silent sentinels that stood on both side, serving as cold castle decoration. Putting out an arm, she leaned against the wall tiredly and tried to force her mind from dwelling on the pain of her shoulder.

Viola sensed her pain but did not comment, knowing quite well that Talim would push on anyway. It wasn't her way to worry about anyone other than Zwei anyway. But she couldn't help but speak up about something. "I would like to ask you a question."

Talim weakly straightened and gave the seer a weak smile. "Yes?"

"Why are you... friends with Dumas?"

"He saved me from my execution back at Odenburg," Talim explained quietly. "And he took care of me while my burns were healing. For that, I owe him my life and though he can be rather cruel to others, he is kind to his people." A sad expression crossed Talim's face. "You can sense that he and his servants and soldiers are malfested, correct?" When Viola nodded, Talim said, "He really does care for his people, which is why I admire and respect him. The malfested loves and looks up to him as a hero and I can understand why he does the things he does... like the Purge."

"So you stand with him?" Viola asked coldly.

"No." Talim said with a tone of disappointment, "Did you not hear my speech back there, Viola? I may understand his reasons but that doesn't mean I support them. I only wish that humans and malfested can co-exist in peace. If there were some way that I could heal all of them, I would. But I can't..." Regretful of her lack of power, she thought about Zasalmel's words. Many were too deeply malfested to be cured and to destroy Soul Edge might cause them to die. Her only hope left was to try and mend the rift between the two race and try and seal or destroy the two Legendary Swords away.

"Once something is broken, it is difficult to mend," Viola said cryptically.

Talim shook her head and replied sadly, "The malfested are not broken, they've merely become more innocent and vulnerable."

Giving the priestess a sound of disbelief, Viola answered, "You have a strange way of seeing things. Those are the last two words one would associate with a malfested."

"That's because they do not understand." The wind around Talim stirred slightly as she said, "You may stand in the middle so you do not hear the calls as easily as they do. But the voices of their inner demons are a constant nightmare and a burden for the malfested and it that constantly torments them. With the world, reality is no escape either." Talim walked away and gently touched her medallion. "Ehoa... deo detay no fay." Lifting her head slightly, she looked over at a window as it began to rain. "In a world where they are feared... what can they do but hide away in the safety of darkness."

* * *

><p>"Impudent dogs..." Raphael flicked the blood off his rapier and dusted his new outfit, which surprisingly was quite to his taste. The V-neck coat dipped down and bared his chest, outlined with decorative bat symbols and gold fabrics at the bottom of the coat. It was a beautiful red that matched with his Flambert and with all the gold bat symbols on it, he was well pleased. Of course, there was nothing better than the feeling of running your blade through the hearts of the soldiers of a man you despised. The cold and clammy dungeon was grating on his nerves and to leave this place was at the top of his list.<p>

Insane laughter and screams rang through the hellish dungeon and Raphael's eyes flicked to the occasional bloodstains that stained the walls and stone floor. Grabbing a blue torch from its holder, he headed down the passageway, eager to be out of this place. For some reason, there weren't alot of guards around. Did something happen upstairs? He thought he heard some screams and thundering footsteps but he couldn't be sure. Just then, a hissing sound met his ears and he turned his head, a irritated expression on his face. "You again..."

Voldo crawled forward, his claws digging into the ceiling as he turned his blind eyes at Raphael. Elegantly dropping down, he held up his katars.

Raphael growled, "Guardian of the dungeon or what-not, you will get out of my way."

With a hiss, Voldo leaped down and stroke with the ferocity and unpredictability of a deadly spider. Baring his fangs, Raphael countered and slashed at his opponent.

* * *

><p>"Tch." Dumas made a sound of annoyance as he looked around the empty corridors, his soldiers closely behind him. His armor clanged as he walked and he dragged his veiled Soul Edge. Most of the guests had fled in their fancy carriages but he could hardly care about their well-being. Then again, he was already knee deep in problems. Having more pompous nobles die while they were under his care would further damage his reputation and get him into worse trouble with the pesky senate and Rudolf wouldn't be very pleased about it either.<p>

A strange smell wafted towards his nostril and he deftly put a hand over his mouth and nose. It was a familiar smell, one that he had become used to due to his time spent on the battlefields. A smell that reeked of death and waste. Turning a corner, he inhaled sharply at the gruesome sight. Blood splashed his wall and it pooled into puddles on his floor. The lush purple rugs were so saturated with the crimson liquid, that it oozed as he stepped on it. Raising up his sword, he asked thinly, "Who are you?"

The snake-like woman kept her back turned to him. Her vivid green tail twitched slightly while her clawed hands kept their hold onto the neck of a frightened noble. Blood decorated her tanned skin and dried in her dark hair and she let out a hissing sound. "Where'ssss... my children? Give them back to me..."

"What are you talking about?" Dumas asked heatedly. "What's going on? Why are did you invade my castle and attack my people?"

"WHERE ARE MY CHILDREN?! ANSWER ME!" The lamia screamed and deftly snapped the man's neck. Throwing the body into the wall, she spun around and cried out in fury. "I'll kill you all for taking my children!"

"Your eyes..." Dumas breathed in sharply when he saw her. Blood trails followed down from her eyes and he could tell that her eyes were just recently removed. Not only that, he could tell that she had gone out of control from her malfestation. The culprit would have to be the Soul Edge shard embedded into the front of her tail. It glowed evilly and twisted her mind, relishing in the pain of the tortured soul. Even as Nightmare, he wouldn't be able to control her since she's reached this stage. "Get into position!" he snapped at his men as he went into a defensive stance.

"Give them back! Give them back to me!" cried the lamia. Unable to cry with the loss of her eyes, she screamed and launched herself at them. Her movements were quick and her tail was heavy. She grabbed onto a soldier and her tail instantly crushed his lungs. With the final stage of the malfestation, her powers were multiplied by tenfold and she was a furious opponent to deal with.

Dumas didn't want to kill her since he wanted to know how she managed to get into his castle and who planted the Soul Edge shard on her. To his soldiers, he ordered, "Don't kill her! I need her alive!" He brought up his sword and guarded against the powerful swing of her tail as she attacked. Pushing her back, he snapped, "I may pity you my patience has been tested beyond its limits today. I will have someone answer for this disaster!"

* * *

><p>"Statues?" Hilde warily remained behind her guards who had quickly circled her for her protection. The light from the candles of the quiet hallway revealed the lifelike and horrifying statues of frozen people. Outside, a storm was stirring and a flash of thunder illuminated the statutes, bring a cold feeling to Hilde's heart. She warily treaded around the stone statues and looked around carefully, seeing if there were anyone that needed help. A soft chuckle caught her attention and she readied her sword. "Who goes there? State your name, if you have any honor."<p>

The chuckle lengthened and a soft voice whispered, "They look at us with fear... now, they can die in fear."

"Princess, stay behind us." Gerhilde and the rest of her guards surrounded her protectively. Under her butterfly shaped helmet, Gerhilde shouted, "What did you do these people!"

"They took us... rejected us... hurt us... see us as monsters. " The voice echoed in the corridor, shielded from sight by its army of frozen victims. Finally, the mysterious woman laughed. "Look into my eyes and see the monster you so fear!" Statues crashed to ground and broke into pieces as something headed their way.

From behind one of the statues, a terrified servant crawled out and shouted, "Run! She freezes people with her eyes!"

"You would betray a kin?" The woman wearing a tight red dress that was clearly too small for her, stepped out and laughed with delight when she saw Hilde and her guards close her eyes and blindly run away. "Afraid to see me, eye to eye?" She growled when the servant tried to crawl away. Stomping down her back, she said, "Humans fear us. But why should you fear a kin?"

"P-please, let me go," begged the terrified maid, squeezing her eyes shut in fright.

The woman snarled. "I will die... I know what stage I am in. But I will have vengeance for what they all did to my family." She grabbed the maid and proceeded to flung her aside, making a few more statues crumble into pieces. "Get out of my sight!" She screamed and toppled more statues away. "Everything is so broken! So broken!"

* * *

><p>"What..." Matthias stumbled back and looked at the white hair woman in the small, tight dress that went to her knees. He recognized her as one of the malfested child he had brought, since he noticed the familiar scar on her right hand. Thunder cackled and lightning flashed outside the window of the large music room that held many of Dumas's treasured instruments. But right now, broken bits of metal and discarded musical treasure laid on the bloody floor. Matthias stayed behind his guards and asked quietly, "What happened to you?"<p>

A bitter smile marred the woman's face. "I've grown up, thanks to you." She took a step closer to him and snarled, "You've brought us here... this is all your fault... if you didn't, we wouldn't have been turned."

"Pity," he replied coldly. "I had wanted to spare you and your sisters, since you were all still children. But it looks like you're all really just monsters, no matter the age."

Her pale face illuminated with rage. "Then let me show you what a true monster sounds like! It is the voice of damnation that will ferry you to hell!" Raising her head, she let out a powerful wailing screech that immediately deafened his soldiers and cracked the window's glass.

* * *

><p>"Now now... fighting is-" Dampierre screamed and ducked out of the way before grabbing onto Gisele's hand and running down the corridor. Alphard and Ludovigo were close behind him and the group tried to escape the raging red haired woman.<p>

"I will drain you humans dry! Everything shall perished!" screeched the fearsome vampire. She gagged and clutched at her throat before falling to the ground. "My throat, it burns... it hurts so much... I'm so thirsty."

"You might want to try some tea good lady!" suggested Dampierre as he escaped with his group and left the east wing of the castle.

* * *

><p>Talim came to a stop and slowly looked at the rain lashing at the windows, listening to the wind howl outside. She clasped her hands together and whispered sorrowfully, "The storms speaks of a dark night."<p>

Viola came to the priestess's side and looked as well. Finally, she said, "The stars says the nightmare has only just begun."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Hi everyone, sorry for the long absence. You see, I had this chapter all ready to go awhile ago but then something happened and half of the document went missing. Like poof, into thin air! Oh wind... *Sad face* I'll try to update when I have time but I'm currently taking spring courses at my uni and it's going to be pretty stressful with organic chem 2 and multivariate calculus :'(<p> 


	27. Nightmare

"The sun cannot shine during the night." Viola looked down at the priestess emotionlessly as she panted for breath and had one knee to the ground. "I'm sure you've noticed. The dark energy of this castle is rising at a dangerous rate. It's taxing much of your strength, just to even be here."

Talim shook her head but she retched once more, tasting the bile from the back of her throat. Weakly standing up, she wiped away the heavy layer of perspiration from her forehead. "I've... trained myself to withstand these high level of dark energy in the air. I'll be fine."

"Then the training must have went poorly," Viola commented coldly. Something irritated her... it felt almost intrusive even. This feeling that she couldn't rationalize unsettled her and put her into a worse mood than usual. She did not have any patience, as of this moment. "The best course of action is for you to leave with Raphael." Her red eyes hardened. "Don't concern yourself with things that are beyond your control. One's lifespan shortens dramatically whenever they foolishly put themselves in danger."

Talim gave her a sorrowful smile. "If we cannot live for others, how can we expect others to die for us?" When Viola closed her mouth and turned her head away, Talim said gently, "You treat others kindly, and they will do the same for you, Viola. If you are with Zwei, I'm sure you must have heard something similar."

The seer crossed her arms while her lips turned down from behind her black veil. "It is most worrying at times. You two push yourselves beyond your limits for the sake of others."

The wind priestess lightly touched her wounded shoulder and winced. "If it wasn't for this wound, I would be fine. In the past, Hilde's army attacked Raphael's castle and the amount of dark energy in the air is similar to now. I had nearly died back then but today, things will be different."

"I hope that means you can do something about it." The sharp clack of heels echoed down the corridor as Ivy appeared in a gold tight suit. It dipped down to her belly button and bared her stomach as well as the sides of her generous breasts. The outfit was lined with rich, white fur and stylishly cut, although alittle on the extreme side of being revealing. A gold snake choker flashed at her neck and the alchemist came to a stop beside the priestess. "I thought you and Dumas had forgotten yourselves with the party. I didn't expect it to be such a disaster." Ivy then arched an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?"

Talim blushed and averted her eyes, trying hard not to stare at the amount of skin the alchemist was showing.. "I uhh... isn't that outfit alittle revealing?"

"It's amusing to have men squirm before you, don't you agree?" Ivy asked with a smirk.

"Eh?" Like an owl, Talim blinked her round chocolate eyes a few times in puzzlement before saying, "If they squirm, it just makes me think they have to go to the bathroom."

At the answer, Ivy immediately held a hand to her mouth and laughed. She thought to herself, "Now I know why Dumas is so charmed with her."

Talim briefly glanced over to the window as rain lashed out at its glassy panes before asking, "Do you know what's going on, Ivy?"

Returning to the severity of the situation, Ivy commented dryly, "One could hardly miss the piles of bodies, statues and blood." With a serious expression, she said, "A guard briefed me on the situation. I'm afraid to say we have one more problem to deal with."

"What is it?" Talim asked worriedly.

"With the amount of dark energy in the air, the borders grow unstable. It would seem that Dumas may get his wish to open the portal to Astral Chaos without my help." Ivy looked down at her Valentine and pursed her lips. "I have noticed how dark this place was when I arrived. Now with all these deaths and such, it's more serious. I came for you because I need your help in making sure such a thing doesn't happen." She regarded Talim closely. "Dumas said you're an adept master at spiritual energy. Surely you must know of some way to prevent the rips in the border."

Talim's heart fell at the dark news. When she concentrated and listened to the wind, she knew it was true. The wall or veil, that separates the world of humans and spirits always weakened in places of death. With the dark energies of all the malfested gathered here, the veil was already thin enough. Now with all this chaos, it must surely be falling apart. It may not be as bad as seventeen years ago, when the borders were ripped wide open near Ostrheinsburg and she had to sacrifice herself to seal it. Nonetheless this was troubling news.

Talim bit her lips. "I understand but..." There were people dying and the rampant malfested needed to be stopped. Especially that lizard... She wasn't sure if Hilde, Dumas, and the Archduke were capable of handling it. She looked up when out of nowhere, Dampierre and Hilde showed up. "Dampierre! Hilde!" She rushed to them and asked quickly, "Are you two alright?"

Hilde grabbed her friend's hand and shook her head. "One of the intruders I ran into is a malfested that has the ability to turn people into stones with her eyes. I..." She was ashamed of what happened and it showed. "I couldn't fight it." Bitterness marred her face as she said that.

"Talim!" After gasping for breath, the master con artist pointed behind his shoulder. "That vampire nearly bit Le Bello's leg off!"

By his side, Gisele tossed her red hair to the side and said, "The boss is exaggerating." Crossing her arms, she added, "But it is serious, Talim. I'm quite sure that thing has reached its last stage."

The castle shuddered and the entire group gasped as a shrill scream shook it to the core. Talim said softly, "That voice has powers..." Steadying herself with Hilde's aid, Talim bit her lips and thought hard about the situation. Finally, she came up with a desperate plan. She read the wind quickly before saying, "Those rampaging malfested must be capture and taken to the dungeon. The guardian of the dungeon, Voldo, can look after them once they're there. However, the one with the eyes must be avoided at all costs. Viola, you can guide the group away with your abilities. Once I restore the veil, I can handle her."

"Your plan is dangerous." Viola said sharply. "Why not just kill those rampaging malfested? They've reached the last stage. There is no hope in their future and to hope otherwise would only bring disappointment."

Hilde immediately lectured her. "Viola, know your place. She is not only more experienced with these situations than all of us, she is one of the only two masters of purification."

"No Hilde, she may be right," Talim said softly. "In these last seventeen years, I can count on one hand, how many malfested I was able to save once they've reached the last stage. However," Talim touched her medallion for comfort. "That doesn't mean there isn't a chance they can be saved. I'm not going to give up on them until I see them for myself."

Dampierre stroked his moustache and sighed. He knew that Talim was stubborn when it came to these things and he didn't bother in trying to persuade her. "Well, Le Bello suppose he shall wish you good luck then."

One of Hilde's eyebrow rose up in question. "Excuse me?"

"But that scary vampire one..." Alphard and Ludovigo said together and shuddered.

Talim nodded understandingly before comforting the two men. "I know that it's difficult... to ask you to risk your lives." She sighed and looked at them all. "Whoever wants to leave, may leave. This is something that shouldn't be forced upon you."

"I'm not leaving." Hilde came to Talim's side and said resolutely, "I will stay to help."

Her three guards stood with their princess. "Wherever our lady goes, we shall follow."

With distaste, Viola muttered under her breath, "As if I have a choice."

Ivy tapped her sword in her hand. "Someone should be severely punished for this. I'll be happy to do it."

"Then it's decided." Talim gave them a worried look. "Please,stay safe." She smiled and motioned for Dampierre to leave. "Go quickly while there's still time."

Dampierre looked slightly ashamed of himself, as all the women stayed back to fight. With a twist of his lips, he turned his back on them. "Good luck."

Hilde motioned for her guards to move. "We will be going now. Talim, take care of yourself. We will see each other after this is over, alright? My children are still waiting for you to sing them a new birthday song this year."

Talim smiled at the fond memory of her adorable children. "Of course. But they grow up so fast, that I think they might be embarrassed if I do."

"Time is not on our side. We should get moving," Viola spoke up emotionlessly.

Looking back over her shoulder, Hilde nodded briefly without answering. Viola could sense the coldness she and the others had for her but she didn't care. They were never fond of her and now that she insulted their dear priestess, she knew they weren't happy with her. Hmph, they were fools. Even without her orb, she could see that to hope for a recovery for those malfested was stupid. Even Zwei would have agreed with her, Viola thought to herself, unaware that it wasn't the results but the efforts that mattered to Talim.

Talim pulled Hilde back as the group began to move. "Hilde, do not be angry at her." She gave the princess a small smile. "If Viola did not care for me, she would not say those words."

In puzzlement, Hilde stared at her friend for a moment before shaking her head, with a small lift of her lips. "Only you, can see the good in others this easily." She patted Talim on the hand before leaving. "Stay safe, my friend."

Talim said quietly, "May the wind be with you, ma farhania."

Ivy helped Talim walked when the princess and her guards left. She peered at her closely and asked, "How do you feel? Your shoulder... it should be taken care of."

"I'm alright, please don't worry about me," Talim insisted as she followed Ivy. After a moment's thought, she added, "Besides, it doesn't hurt that much."

"You're a poor liar," said Ivy. "Your face is pale white and I can see how faint you are. And judging from the blood trailing down your left arm, it's serious." Ivy sighed when Talim just smiled. "How did Dumas ever managed to find such a sweet little kitten like you?"

A pretty shade of red immediately dusted the priestess's cheeks. "Ki-kitten?"

Ivy's own lips turned upward in amusement. She just shook her head and they continued their way through the cold and deserted part of the castle. Occasionally, they came across the bloodshed and when she saw the priestess's expression, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

Talim reached out and lightly touched the blood splattered onto the red wall. She thickly swallowed before kneeling down and reached out for the young guard that laid before her, along with ten other men. His blue eye were opened wide, frozen in horror as his life was violently ripped away from him. His armor was crushed in and she could see the hole where his heart had been. With quivering lips, she closed his eyes and whispered, "I will pray to the wind for all of you." Standing back up, she turned to Ivy. "Let's go."

Ivy dipped her head. "It's not far. Follow me."

They continued the walk in silence, completely lost in their thoughts. When they stopped, Talim stood before the doors with a cold sense of dread. She could feel the cold wind shifting inside and she hesitantly pushed them open. On the black marble floor, Ivy had drawn a huge circle and filled it with wondrous and strange runes. The smell of something bitter swirled around them and Talim noted the large desk with tomes opened on it, facing the circle. It was a lonely room that was lit by a few candles and the large window against the dark red wall showed a powerful storm surging outside. Cast in dark shadows, the room felt ominous as potions and strange concoctions bubbled on the other tables.

Slowly stepping inside, Talim cast her eyes forlornly at the windows for a moment before saying, "I will send my spirit to the spiritual realm and try to balance the energies out. While I'm gone, my body is usually able to protect itself but with my injury and exhaustion, I'm in very grave danger if something was to happen to it. Ivy, is there something you can do to help me?"

"This circle was meant to be used to open the portal,," Ivy explained as she gestured to the floor. "But I can use it as a barrier as well."

"Then let us... begin."

Ivy watched as Talim struggled to breathe and she sank to the floors. In a slightly disapproving voice, the alchemist said, "I don't think you have the energy for this."

Talim wiped her forehead with a red ribbon attached to her wrist. "If I don't have the energy, I must force myself to find it. People's lives are at stakes..."

Ivy's lips lifted upward slightly. "I think I can see why Dumas fell for you. You're a charming woman, Talim. I wonder why I can't remember you."

Talim smiled. "That was a harsh and terrible battle we fought. I'm only grateful that your small memory loss of that fight was the only thing that happened to you, Ivy." Taking in a few deep breaths, she put a hand on the window's ledge. "I can make it," Talim reassured Ivy tiredly, when the alchemist moved towards her. She weakly got back up and said heavily, "We may begin."

The alchemist nodded briefly before extending her whip. "Sing my sword!" The sword extended into a long sharp whip of metal pieces and it sang as Ivy used it to cut along the edges of the circle, making sparks fly. The circle with its runes began to glow and Ivy walked over to the table of chemical mixtures. Taking a handful of white powder, she threw it up and as the grains fell down on the runes, they glowed a light and warm yellow, pushing back the dark shadows of the room.

On the inside, Talim summoned her remaining strength and danced and whirled her double crescent blades. Using her blades, she also drew her own magic runes in the circle. When the four symbols were carved into the floor, Talim breathed in and felt the wind caress her. Her red outfit rippled likes grasses in a summer's breeze and she said, "For the gates, the wind will dance through."

Twirling languidly through the circle, Talim came to a stop on the east symbol. "Fires of the warm east, hear my voice and burn through." The symbol glowed a light red and Talim continued dancing. She leaped over to the west symbol and twirled to a stop there as well. "Winds of the west, flow out and guide us." Emitting an emerald green color, the second symbol was released. Leaping backward in a graceful arc, Talim performed a few more steps before resting on the south symbol. "Foundation of the earth that lies in the south, stay firm and protect our passage." Radiating a soft brown, the symbol was unsealed.

Dancing northward, she stepped onto the north symbol and whispered the final incantation. "Pure waters of the north, navigate us through and cleanse our souls." The last symbol shone an icy blue and as it opened, the entire circle shone with white light. Opening her eyes that was a beautiful sea green, she waited.

"Thou has returned... priestess." The same guardian cloaked in white light appeared before her and said solemnly, "Beloved daughter of the wind, you may pass. But take heed of the time."

"I always have and always will... wise guardian." Talim closed her eyes and gently kneeled down, tucking her legs behind her. She touched her sun and moon medallion, worried about the ones she cared for. "Raphael, I will come for you soon," Talim whispered softly as she thought of her love, before letting her soul leave her mortal vessel.

Ivy saw the priestess's eyes snapped open, a beautiful sea green but devoid of emotions. At that moment, the barrier went up and illuminated the room in even brighter sunshine light. The air stilled for a moment before a sudden wave of purifying air came up. Ivy immediately braced herself against the powerful force and grimaced slightly. "Hmmm, not bad at all, priestess." She brushed a few white strand of hair away from her face and watched Talim's long green hair in her ponytail, fluttered in the summoned breeze.

Turning around, Ivy left with her Valentine clasped tightly in her hand. "The strength that comes from compassion... how very interesting," she murmured quietly.

At the spirit world, Talim stood in a field of flowers and looked up at the night sky. Turning her head, she saw the flowers wither from the heavy and dark energy in the air. Like seventeen years ago, she saw the dark shapes breaking through Astral Chaos and they dropped from the sky with a rumbling thud. Readying her elbow blades, Talim said solemnly, "You must return back to your prison."

* * *

><p>Viola stepped back as her orb flashed in her hands. "The other way, now."<p>

With a curt nod of her head, Hilde motioned for them to keep moving. "Viola, where is the one with the cursed eyes?"

"She's close." Viola glanced down at her orb and said, "The girl is looking for her mother and now is the perfect chance for us to catch her attention. Her eyes are burning up, she can't use them right now."

"Then let's go." Hilde followed Viola as the seer led them. When they reached the end of the corridor, they found the malfested woman hold a hand over her eyes and crying. Warily, Hilde called out to her. "Stand up! Come forward and face me!"

The malfested instantly snarled. One of her hand went to the short red dress and she pulled at the fabric. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" She stood up, with one hand still covering her pained eyes. "I just want my mother and my sisters... Where. Are. They?!" She then whimpered and cried as her eyes throbbed.

Viola said quietly, "The opportunity has presented it to us. We must kill her now."

Gerhilde said from behind her princess. "Talim wanted to take a look at her and see if she can be healed."

Coldly, Viola said, "Better to be cruel to others than by cruel to ourselves. There may be casualties if we try to subdue her. "

"Talim is a wise wind priestess who is knowledgeable about the risks and danger when a malfested loses control. If she thinks there's hope, then there is hope," Waltraute, another soldier stated firmly.

Grimgerde blinked once before folding her arms over her pink armor. "We follow Talim's advice."

"She has many years of experience, I'm confident that her way is safer," Waltraute said as she placed her hand on the pommel of her white sword. She had never been fond of the frosty seer and she and the other guards, have harboured a deep respect for the priestess ever since she helped Hilde escape from Raphael's dungeon in the past. For the following years, the priestess had always tried new ways to purified their lands. Even though she wasn't successful, they were all touched by her sincerity and for her kind aid in many matters. They weren't about to listen to Viola instead of the respected priestess.

Viola brushed aside their comment and replied bluntly, "Your princess is the one that gives orders. If she decides to fight, you have no choice but to follow."

"Why you-"

"Silence." Hilde ordered for their quiet and thought about the situation carefully. Finally, she said, "Tie her up! Bound her eyes with fabric or something, we're taking her to the dungeon, so that she can be locked up safely." Hilde saw Viola turned away with a sound of frustration and she said, "You out of all of us, should be more understanding about this."

"Don't put me in the same category as these malfested," Viola replied with a sharp edge to her voice. "I and Zwei are different from them."

Hilde narrowed her eyes. "All I know is that you were treated the same way they were."

"We're wasting time and I'm done arguing." Viola repeated coldly. "You know as well as I do, she's reached the last stage. There is no hope that I can see in her future, and she'll only be a danger is she's spared." The seer glanced over at the malfested as she was pinned down by Hilde's elite guards and tied up. "I have never been wrong in my predictions."

Hilde knew Viola's predictions had never been false but she was not willing to give up hope, especially since she knew what those poor children and their malfested mother had to go through. "Talim must take a look first. If she says there is no hope, then I will deliver the final blow. Until then, she's going to be put into Dumas's dungeon, where Voldo can guard her."

Viola was about to reply when all of a sudden, her orb flashed pink and she shouted, "Everyone! Back!" She stumbled backward and held an arm up to her eyes just as hot flames leaped towards them. When she saw the lizard, she said with distaste, "The beast has arrived upon a carpet of ruby red flames." Looking into her orb, she said, "The time has passed, the eyes will now open."

Aeon snarled and smashed aside a side table against the wall, sending a figurine of a handsome horse to the ground and making it smash into pieces. Its fire had began to eat at the castle's walls and the flames hungrily devoured the wood and carpet. Raising his axes, Aeon hissed at them hatefully. At the same time, the one with the cursed eyes passed her moment of weakness also stood back up.

Viola shouted out a warning and Hilde and her guards immediately turned to head the other way to face the lizard.

"Well then." Hilde readied her lance behind her. The long white feather from her hat moved slightly as she adjusted her stance. From the side, Gerhilde, Grimgerde and Waltraute also made ready to protect their princess.

Viola muttered something in distaste before throwing her orb into the air. "My orb will be my own eyes." Making a gesture with her hands, from behind her black veil, she whispered, "The eye of the cyclops is mine, now come forth." Her orb shifted and shimmered before it transformed into an orb size red eyeball. Standing before the malfested, Viola flexed the sharp claws threateningly. To Hilde who was facing the other way, she said, "Take care of the lizard. I'll handle the other one."

The malfested glared up at the floating eyeball. "Then let's get started." She rushed forward and narrowly avoided Viola, who had tried to slash down at her face. "Just because you can see, doesn't mean you can move!" She tried to kick the seer but the white haired woman deftly retaliated with another uppercut to her arm.

Viola kept her eyes closed while using the link with her orb to fight. "Nuisance."

* * *

><p>Dumas gave a short grunt as he was slammed into the wall. Before he could slide down it, the lamia wrapped her heavy tail around him and squeezed. "I'll crush you!"<p>

"Damn you!" Dumas struggled against the mighty grip and huffed. He felt his vision blurred as the high level of dark energy tugged at his darker side. His left arm throbbed and he tried his best to control himself. In no possible way, can he transform into Nightmare right now. Hilde and the Archduke were here and if they saw him as the Azure Knight, everything he had worked so hard for would crumble at his feet. He could kill them and make up the excuse that they died in battle; but since they were of royal blood, his end would be inevitable if they should die while they were at his castle.

His soldiers laid fallen at his feet, all grievously injured. They too, were trying to control themselves so that they wouldn't fall into the last stage but it taxed their strength, rendering them vulnerable to enraged lamia.

"Augh..." Dumas felt his ribs cry out in protest and at the same time, his right arm burned. The small piece of Talim's soul inside him was struggling to use its powers to help him push the darkness back. But even with its purity, he knew that unless the air around his castle was purified to some degree, he would be forced into the transformation. Dropping the wrapped Soul Edge to the ground, he clawed and raked at the scaly green tail. "Damn you..."

The lamia hissed, not caring about the pain. "You will all perish. If I and my children must die, you will all join usssss."

He snarled hatefully. "I have worked too hard... for it to end now. Die!" His right arm transformed into its monstrous form and he thrust the claws deep into her tail, using the surprise as his advantage. The lamia screamed as he dig the claws in deeper. When she tried to let him go, he wrenched it out and he made sure to make it hurt as possible. He could not help but let his dark side show, as he enjoyed the sight of her writhing on the ground and thrashing her tail about.

Back on his own feet, he shouted, "Stand up! All of you! I want her bandaged and tied up before you take her to the dungeon. Make sure she doesn't die, I want to know how she got in here." As his soldiers struggled to contain the wounded woman, he quickly forced his arm to turn back. A dark red aura surrounded it before it returned to its human form. Grimacing, he put his hand on it and tried to stop the shaking.

Slowly, he bent down to pick up his his veiled Soul Edge and he said bitterly, "Things always have to go wrong, don't they." Stabbing it down into the ground, he concentrated. "This is my domain... our land... Soul Edge, where are the rest of them?"

"**One is in danger of being killed by Matthias. On his body, he has three vials of holy water. One was already used and he now heads for your study, intent on stealing any important notes he can find. The second one has cursed eyes and is with the lizard; Hilde and her wenches are dealing with them. The vampirette is killing your people on the second floor, in one of your sitting rooms."**

"Which one?" Dumas asked impatiently.

"**You have so many rooms, it's hard for me to even tell."**

"Isn't there something unique about the room?" Dumas said exasperatedly.

"**Apart from the fact that it's quite red from all the blood and spilled guts, no."**

Dumas gave up and changed the question. "What else is happening? Is my love alright?"

"**She's gone."**

"WHAT?!" Dumas glared at his sword furiously. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"**Her soul isn't present in your castle. Either she died or left."**

His grip around the sword tightened. His dearest... she couldn't have possibly left him. Not in this manner or fashion. He knew her well and he knew she would never leave when there are people who needed her help. She would always risk her safety and happiness for others. He could practically read her like a book, and he knew she must be up to something to help. As for her dying, he wouldn't believe it. She was strong, stronger than anyone he knows. She was capable of immense spiritual powers and her wind dance was a whirlwind of sharp steel and grace that few could match.

Putting a hand on his left arm, he whispered, "I know she's alive. I'm going to find her, after I deal with that damn archduke."

"**Tell me, what is it about that woman that you love so much anyway? She is useful, I'll give her that. She has mastery over both light and dark and to have the winds at our hands will bolster our powers, that is why I want you two together. But I know I'm taking a risk, since she'll want you to divert us from our path. I know... you were going to agree with her about stopping the Purge, weren't you?"**

Dumas gave a curt grunt as he headed for his study. "I can't let her die."

"**You made a DEAL. A promise cannot be broken. There will be consequences... if you do not keep your words, once it has been given."**

"Is that a threat?" Dumas asked coldly.

"**No, it is the truth. Why would you sacrifice all of your power, risk all of your wealth for Talim?"**

Dumas immediately laughed. Coming to a stop, he leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "Everything I've worked for, was with her and Amy in mind." Tired, he placed the sword down and let its tip pierce the ground. "I want to protect the malfested. Not out of some cheap sense of guilt or because I know what it's like to be rejected, but because I want to protect Amy and have my revenge. Revenge against the world and humans who hates us." His eyes turned bitter as he listened to the storm raging outside. "To have my world, to continue the Purge, to protect my daughter and love and to have everyone bow down to me... I would give you anything to fulfill that wish."

"**Then why would you agree to stop the Purge?"**

Dumas closed his eyes. "Because I don't want her to die for that speech and..." In his mind, he could see her. His beautiful priestess standing beside him, wearing her usual soft smile as she gestured to a new dawn. He said quietly, "I don't want to forgive or forget, but I know that my love for her, is stronger than my hatred for the world. And if can make a world where the two sides can co-exist, then my Amy will be safe as well. All I have to do... is sacrifice my selfishness."

"**No! You can't do this Raphael! Your plan will never work! You know that the humans will never accept you! Just take a look at this mess your in before you start becoming an idealist! You saw how those nobles reacted when they saw that lizard. You'll always be seen as a danger, a threat! There can be no peace!"**

Dumas chuckled. "In Talim's eyes, she never saw any of the malfested as monsters." He thought back to the first time they met. Even when he attacked and bit her, she still saved him and looked at him without fear. With a smile, he said, "She is the truth... and my mirror. If she sees that we're not monsters, then we can show the world that she's right. I don't want to be a monster in her eyes. I want to show her, that I am a strong and wise king. And if a wind priestess and the king of the malfested can fall in love with each other, then the possibility for peace between the two race isn't non-existent. For her sake, I will try.

**With that, Soul Edge unleashed its fury at the betrayal. "How dare you break your words! I will cast your soul into the abyss for this!"**

He bared his teeth in anger and challenged it, his grip tightening around the handle. "If Algol can wield you, then I can as well!" Dumas curled his lips and growled, "I am the one wielding you, not the other way around."

"**You will pay for those words! If she is your mirror, I will show her the monstrous reflection you truly are!"**

The hallway lit up in a burst of fire and a nightmarish howl echoed down its corridors.

"**I will show her the truth! Everything that you have tried so hard to hide, I will reveal! Do you think she'll look at you the same way, once I show her that you're Nightmare? Do you think she'll even look at you, once I give you back those scars on your face? Let's see if your love can endure, of what's to come."**

* * *

><p>In midstrike, Voldo let out a low moan as he sensed something wrong about his master.<p>

Sensing his opportunity, Raphael smiled. He brought his sword from the left and swiftly landed multiple cuts on the man's abdoment, letting the blood seep out and dripping down to the ground in rivers. Next, he slammed the hilt into the man's face and knocked him to the ground, letting the guardian lay on the floor od the dungeon and whimper in pain.

"Now guardian, begone!" Raphael slashed his sword down and glared at his defeated opponent. If it wasn't for the distractions happening upstairs, he wasn't sure he could win. It would seem that this Voldo was supposed to be the keeper that maintained order for this castle. He must be distracted by the chaos, so he had been unfocused during the fight. With a vicious kick, Raphael kicked the moaning guardian out of the way. There was no way he was going to stay here a moment longer.

When he opened the doors to the upper main floor, he reeled back from the bodies and blood. Immediately putting a hand to his mouth, he grimaced and gingerly stepped over the corpses. Why were there so many dead people? From the outfits, there were servants, nobles and guards. Dumas's party had certainly gone wrong, that was certain.

Raphael wondered what in the world was happening. There were dead bodies everywhere, the dark energy in the place was maxed out, and from the sounds of it, battles were happening nearby. His red eyes suddenly widened. Yes... with everyone so busy, now was the perfect chance for him to take that priestess with him. He knew he wouldn't be able to use Soul Calibur, but he could certainly use her. Siegfried had told him so.

Hurrying onward, he began to search for her. But then...

"Well well, what do we have here?" Ivy uncrossed her whip and let it recoil into a sword by her side. Lightning flashed from outside the window as she confronted the rapier wielder in the dim corridor. With a snarky smile, she said, "Hmm, perhaps you are one of the beasts responsible for all this?"

"Watch who you're calling a beast, harlot." Raphael eyed her gold outfit with distaste. "I'm amazed the nobles didn't die of a heart attack when they saw you."

Ivy let out a rich throaty laugh and smoothed back her short white hair. "You're one to talk. Take a good look at your own outfit, before you judge someone's else." She looked at him cooly and ran a hand up her toned stomach. "Trying to bare your chest and flaunt some kind of bat fetish on your outfit? You have strange taste."

"How irritating, I don't have time for this." Raphael said impatiently, "I'm looking for a woman with green hair, have you seen her?"

"Yes, I have," Ivy answered nonchalantly. "But unfortunately, you won't get to see her." Her icy blue eyes gleamed and she murmured, "You obviously don't belong here. I'm not going to take chances and let you go, if you are one of the beasts responsible for this."

"What?"

Ivy said coldly, "Better to kill someone innocent then let evil go unpunished. This chaos, must be stopped at all costs. I will not risk letting you go if you're lying to me."

"You must be a fan of the The Prince by Machiavelli then," Raphael growled as he knew a battle was coming.

The alchemist replied calmly, "For the greater good, I will do whatever is necessary. Now Valentine, tear him apart."

Her blade cracked into tiny pieces and quickly flew towards him. Raphael smirked and replied, "Nice trick, but I have one as well." Before they could touch him, he teleported out of their way and reappeared behind her with a devilish grin. "My turn now."

"You-" Ivy gasped as he kicked her, sending her toppling back and into the window.

Raphael watched as the force broke the glass and she disappeared from his sight with a sharp cry. Walking over to the broken window, he held a hand up to shield his face from the cold wind to look down. Leaves from the many trees blocked his sight and he muttered, "I hope you die a slow and painful death." He turned around and began walking past the fallen shards of her sword to continue his search.

* * *

><p>The heavy doors slowly opened and a young blonde girl stepped in. Lifting her head, her blue eyes gleamed as she said, "There you are..." The green hair priestess did not stir nor did she give any indication that she had heard. With a grin, she skipped merrily inside. She looked at the glowing circle around her and cautiously reached forward. Instantly, her hand burned and she drew it back angrily. "Owww! What is this?"<p>

The shimmering shield glowed with pale gold light and Alice huffed. "Oh no, you're coming out miss. Mistress Tira must have you." She moved her fingers, delicate and white, and soon enough, two corpses stumbled into the room. She pouted. "No no, don't move like that. It's worse than those dumb street performers!" She huffed and jerked the soul strings on her fingers that only she could see and forced them to walk over to her.

When they came to her side, she let out a sound of frustration. She had definitely overexerted herself. This wasn't good, there was no way she could take the priestess right now. She needed a brief rest. Biting the inside of her cheek, she considered the situation carefully. The woman was clearly doing some kind of ritual. No doubt, she'd be weakened and tired afterwards. She might as well clear the path before going to grab the priestess. The doors shut with a loud bang as the girl stomped her way out in a manner that was unlike herself.

It was only moments later, that the doors opened and Raphael stepped through. When he saw who was inside, his eyes widened momentarily. The priestess was inside a glowing yellow circle of runes and she seemed to be meditating. The air was still and warm and despite the gloomy weather outside the windows as well as the chaos happening in the castle, the atmosphere here was completely peaceful.

He stood there before her, and couldn't help but feel that she was extremely familiar. What kept drawing his attention was the moon and sun medallion she was wearing. The twinkling symbols...

_"Like the sun and moon, we both have differences. What matters is that we can appreciate each other's differences and help each other." _

"Augh." He held a hand to his head as the words rung though his mind. "What is going on?"

At that moment, her eyes opened slowly and she collapsed to her side. The barrier immediately stopped glowing and its magic stopped working. Without thinking, he came to her side and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Her lips parted in amazement before they curled into a beautiful smile. "Ra-Raphael?" She held onto his hand and looked at him happily. "Raphael... it is you, isn't it?" But then she coughed and reached for her aching shoulder that was bleeding through the tied red fabric.

"Stop talking."Raphael shushed her as he braced one arm behind her and firmly supported her.

Talim took in a deep breath and tried to reassure him. "I'm fine... don't worry about me, my love." She blinked and noted that her vision was extremely blurry. Ignoring it, she focused on his voice. "Raphael, how did you escape the dungeon?"

"I dug my way out with a spoon," he replied sarcastically as he stood up, supporting the light woman in his arms. "You can lean on me. Now come on, we're getting out of here. I trust you'll have no objections?"

Talim shook her head. "Raphael, I can't leave. I have to make sure that all this place is made safe and check up on the malfested's condition." She perked up and said happily, "Raphael, do you remember that lizard we searched for seventeen years ago? We can rectify our mistakes. I think I found him. But if it's not the same one, my guilt from that horrible past can still be erased if I heal this one."

His eyes narrowed and he immediately scowled. "What? You're going to endanger the both of us because of some years old guilt?"

Talim was hurt by his comment and she turned her head down. "I... I would never want to put you in danger. But I can't possibly abandon people who are in need." She breathed in and said quietly, "I can get you out of here with Hilde's aid but I'm staying until things are resolved. When that's done, I'll come for you."

He set his lips into a thin line as he looked down at her. "You're being ridiculous, you know that. Especially with the condition you're in, you are putting yourself in danger for people you don't know."

Talim smiled and held his hand. "But if I wasn't like that, we would never ended up together. Though..." She giggled quietly. "You always said that my kindness was my greatest charm, at the same time, it's your greatest worry about me."

Raphael looked down at the green hair woman and couldn't help but think she was slightly cute. Siegfried was telling the truth when he said that this woman was practically a saint. He could almost see some kind of halo floating above her head. She was so simple and good, he would have no problems with tricking her into getting Soul Calibur for him, especially since she was already mistaken about his identity. But it was almost like tricking a child and he felt a small sense of regret. With a sigh, he said, "Your kindness, is also your greatest weakness."

Talim's soft lips lifted slightly and she hugged him. Resting her head against his shoulder, she enjoyed the warmth of the contact she had longed for so long. "It is better to be deceived, than to walk away from someone in need."

Hearing the comment, his eyes closed slightly and he reluctantly wrapped his arms around her. Whispering into her thick, emerald, perfumed hair, he whispered, "That philosophy will hurt you..."

Talim's heart soared as he hugged her back and she felt her eyes grow wet. She had waited for so long for this moment, dreamed about it so many times, and finally now, it was a reality. With a smile, she replied, "I have faith that the wind and you will protect me."

"Oh Cecily... you shouldn't count on that."

Talim and Raphael looked over as the black haired duke walked inside. His black eyes were as dark as coals as he drew out a gun and pointed to them. "Heaven must be on my side. I thought I was lucky enough, to find the combatant from seventeen years ago. But now, I've also found her master." He smiled as he saw the man holding her. "You're younger than I expected, but that's no surprise if you're a malfested."

"Duke Corby, wh-what's going on? I've never met you until now," Talim said apprehensively.

The light from the candle highlighted the sinister smile that flashed across his face. "But you met, the Baron of Denoise at the Phantom Pavillion seventeen years ago."

The memory came back to Talim when she thought hard about it. "Yes, I have met him."

"Good." Duke Corby then trained the gun on Raphael while he reached into his pocked and took out a worn piece of paper. "This is the paper that you signed, Cecily. Remember?"

Talim remember the messy signature she had scrawled on there. Since she didn't know how to write, she had made it almost unreadable and the manager had to ask her the name. And she had given her the fake name, Cecily... Talim's eyes widened. "You called me Cecily, during the banquet." She had used that name in so many places, the same way Setsuka had used the name Neve, that she had not noticed.

He grinned. "Your fake name, I presume?" Corby smiled. "I asked everyone there. I tracked down every single person that night. I asked what did your weapons look like, where you two were from and what you looked like. I had an artist sketched out the details I was given and I have burned the images into my mind. As the years passed, I began to worry. For you two must have changed, with the passing years or died. You, have certainly changed. I never got any description of green hair nor could I imagine that you would grow up to be so lovely. But," He glanced at her weapons that was tied to her belt. "When Dumas said you used dual elbow blades, I became suspicious. For it was a rare weapon to use, here in Europe. When I saw the double crescent blades, I recognized it from the descriptions immediately."

"What is the point of all of this," Raphael snapped threateningly as he raised his rapier.

Corby's eyes flashed. "For revenge... you, killed my brother., the baron of Denoise."

"What?" Raphael asked in confusion. "I never met him!"

Talim then turned to Raphael in confusion. "Raphael, what are you saying? We both met him at the Phantom Pavilion."

"Enough with the lies!" Corby hissed viciously. "I know that he was angry when he found out my brother tricked you into the fight with the lizards, so he killed him. I found the assassin and he confessed to me!"

Holding a hand to her mouth, Talim looked at Raphael with wide eyes. "Raphael," Talim said weakly. "Did you... really kill the baron of Denoise? Please, tell me the truth."

Raphael put a hand to his head. "Will you both shut up! You're giving me a headache!" Damn it all. That Raphael Coral must be the culprit. But since he looked so similar to him, this Corby was mistaking him for that man. Augh, why does everything always have to be so difficult?

Before Talim could say something, Corby interrupted them.

"You're right. I'm done with talking. I'm done with waiting." Thunder roared and the wet rain pounded against the glass as Corby prepared to pull the trigger.

Talim knew then, that there was no chance they could get out of this one. Raphael's teleportion powers were fast but they weren't fast enough to dodge a bullet, at least not from this distance. Without hesitation, she placed herself in front of him as a loud gunshot echoed through the air.

For a moment, silence stilled the air in the room, not quite catching up to the event that had just transpired. Finally, Raphael looked down in shock as she took the hit for him. "You... why did you do that?"

Talim hugged him tightly and whispered, "Because losing you again, would be more painful than dying."

Raphael stood frozen as her grip loosened and she fell down to the ground. Her long green hair from the ponytail fanned out around her body, contrasting the red outfit she wore and the blood that leaked out from the wounded shoulder and chest wound. Raphael took a few steps back and stared, trying to make his mind absorb what had just happened. He didn't know her... and she had taken the blow for him because she was mistaken about his identity, he shouldn't let this bother him. But... he touched the corner of his right eye and realized it was slightly wet.

"No need to cry," Corby said frostily as he noticed. "You'll be joining her next."

"**You... what have you done?!"**

Raphael inhaled sharply and stumbled back as a monster came into the room. Wearing a dark red hood, he couldn't see its face except for the blood red eyes that shone out at him. The creature was male; wearing no top, he could see that it was fit and well muscled. Tattered red and pink fabric clung to its dark black pants while gold metal greaves shone on its legs. Its left arm was deformed and monstrous and in the other hand, it held a dangerous cleaver. But the most frightening thing, was the sick yellow eye on the blade. "Soul... Edge," gasped Raphael, as he recognized the demonic weapon. Looking at the monster, he took another step back as he realized who the wielder was. "You... you're Nightmare."

* * *

><p><strong>You can run... but you can not hide from the truth.<strong>

**You can seek vengeance... but it will also consume you.**

**You can defy destiny... but you can not win.**

**What is to come... will come.**

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Oh my wind, it's been so long! Hi everyone! (●*∩_∩*●) Since I was gone so long, I made this chapter extra long. I hoped you enjoyed it. Or cry over it... uhh...<p>

Anywayl, I'm finally done my spring semester. This will serve as a lesson to never take two hard classes in two months because I swear, I hated every passing day. Especially mondays and wednesday, due to the smelly labs. Eww. Anyway, before I get off track, sorry for taking so long but now that school's over, I think I can update much much faster. Yay.

Thanks to all of your for reading. Special regards to ThalieXVII, who has been reading this since A Journey of Fate. From the very very very very very beginning lol. You've been a great support for me. lostjoie9, I know you've read this from the beginning to like chap 24 of this story, and I'm also very happy to see you like it so much. The enjoyment of the readers is a writer's greatest reward. Of course, I'm also secretly happy that I'm getting supports for my beautiful moon and sun couple lol. This shipping was non-existent when I started... errr... 3 years ago? Wow, it's been awhile.

Thanks to the readers who read and favorited this story: Argosaxelcaos, ThalieXVII, diegofu, IcyStaro, Thaeonblade, LiaTomodachi13, Sword 747. And to those who have this on follow: xxx-wings-xxx and Bznboy. Oh, and yes, it's the chaos is just starting my friend :)

Wait, why did I put a smiley face? Poor Talim... Wait, I'm the writer... Uhhh... till next time! What will happen next? Give me a week or less to type up the next chapter.


	28. Madness Shines Like a Beacon

Darkwings13: You know, if there's one chapter that might push my story in the mature rating, it's probably this one lol. Viewer discretion is advised. If you're faint of heart, wimpy (like I am) or just had lunch, you might want to prepare yourself. Anyway, enjoy!"

* * *

><p>"Stay... stay away!" Corby scrambled back like a frightened deer when he caught sight of the monster. He raised up the gun with both shaking arms and his eyes were wide with fear. The thing was absolutely monstrous, a creature of pure evil, twisted and tainted.<p>

"**I will have... your soul for this!" In the next instant, Nightmare charged and swung the cleaver, hacking off one of Corby's arm with blinding speed. Blood gushed out like a fountain and onto the black marble floor, and the noble screamed, dropping the gun as he held the useless stump. But Nightmare shook his head. "Not enough. Not enough." He swung once more and cut off a leg. Oblivious to the screams, he shook his head again. "Not enough. Your pain, is nothing compared to mine." **

Chills ran up Raphael's spin as the monster proceeded to cut off the dark duke's limbs, one by one. Looking down, he saw that his hand was slightly shaking.

**Standing over the torso without arms and legs, Nightmare's red eyes burned as he stared down at the helpless man. "You could die ten times over, and it would never be enough. I should keep you alive, torture you day and night until you beg me for death." **

Corby's eyes rolled up in its sockets as the pain gnawed at him. Without arms or legs, he was like an insect, with its legs plucked off by a cruel child.

**Nightmare slashed at Corby's face with his clawed hand, making the near dead man cry out in agony. "You've just harmed something so pure and beautiful, that not even the heavens can forgive you. I will make you suffer!"**

Raphael felt bile rising up in the back of his throat and he tried hard not to vomit. But the screams kept echoing in his ears and he closed his eyes shut.

"**Why did you hurt her! She was innocent! You will pay for this!"**

Raphael then knew, that it was Dumas. The love and heartbroken feelings in his voice could be no one else, other than Dumas. He had heard it before, when he had used Talim as a hostage and Dumas raged at him. Looking at the motionless priestess, he knew in his heart that she herself would be heartbroken to see this. Forcing himself, Raphael shouted, "Stop it!"

**Nightmare froze and turned to look at Raphael. **

Seeing that his attention was caught, Raphael shouted, "Ask yourself! Is this right? Is this what Talim wants you to do?" When Nightmare didn't answer, Raphael said, "If you love her, you wouldn't do this! She..." He felt his head pound as he thought about the priestess. "She would have forgiven him. She understands, that it was his love for his brother, that drove him to do this. The one that should be blamed, is the one who murdered the Baron of Denoise!" Looking at the twitching torso on the ground, he pointed to it. "You've reduced him to a piece of meat! He's as good as dead! Just stop it!"

**Staring down at Corby, Nightmare hissed, "It's not enough." His clawed hand curled into a fist. "I shall make sure, you burn in hell for the rest of eternity." **

Corby gurgled out blood and twitched. "No..."

**Nightmare pointed over to Talim and hissed, "She was innocent. You did not spare her, so neither will I. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I have lived that way all my life, and I'm not going to stop now." Raising up the cleaver, Nightmare then whispered, "I'll tell you something. I was the one who killed your brother. I am... Raphael Sorel."**

Corby and Raphael both gasped at the same time. "What?"

**Without another word, he said, "Burn." Flames enveloped the cursed sword, as he swung it downward. **

Raphael swallowed thickly and stepped back, his back hitting the table full of magic tomes. Like a deranged man, Nightmare had completely chopped the man into pieces and blood was splattered everywhere. It ran down the walls, the black marble floor, and inched its way into the magical circle that was carved into the ground. It dried on Nightmare's clothes, skin and the eye of Soul Edge seemed to glow with delight at the carnage. When Nightmare looked at him, Raphael immediately raised up his rapier. "Who are you! You can't be Raphael! I am Raphael!" When Nightmare began walking towards him, he shouted, "Stay back, monster!"

****Nightmare********'s eyes wandered to the******** blood ********that******** pooled around his greves and trailed towards the magical circle, where Talim laid. The heavy cleaver dragged along the floor as he came over to her and picked her up. "Talim..." His monstrous arm easily wrapped her into his embrace and his red eyes shone as he looked at her. "Talim." The candles around the room slowly went out one by one, by an unseen wind. Dropping Soul Edge, he moved his normal hand to her face and brushed away her bangs ********with trembling figners********. "T********al-T********alim... ********thi-this is nothing dearest. I-I can save you. Don't be scared. I'm here for you.********"****

Raphael he felt a sudden tightening in his chest as he watched. It was unexplainable and it frightened him. Why did it hurt him, to see her like this?

****Lowering his head, he ********lightly touched the bullet wound on her chest. Blood oozed out from the wound as well as her shoulder and he bit back a sob.******** "Ma petite." ********Holding her tightly to his chest, he said, ********"I ********was too late. Forgive me." ********He knew Soul Edge would not agree to heal her this time, as he had turned on it. Seeing her shallow breathing and pale skin, he knew she would not last long.********He shook his head. "I just want to hear your song... our song... one last time.******"**

_"It's called The Breeze At Dawn. For I am the wind and sun and I will save him from the dark of the night... and together, we shall look upon a new dawn and a new beginning." _

****Remembering the words she spoke, he said bitterly, "There is no dawn... no light anymore. And it's all..." The ********yellow ********eye of ********Soul Edge blinked once before its dark pupil dilated, and the blade hummed with energy in its wielder's hand. "It's all their fault." ********Biting down hard, he tasted blood in his mouth. He raised his head and pointed his cleaver at Raphael. "********You didn't protect her. That seer didn't protect her. Hilde didn't protect her. Everyone here didn't look after her." He laid the priestess back down and snarled. "You will all join her in the afterlife."****

"You're mad!" Raphael could feel cold sweat running down his back as the eye on Soul Edge seem to stare at him hungrily. He argued back, "If it's anyone's fault, you can't shirk the blame either."

**"**You're right." He slowly stood up. "That's why, I shall kill all of you with my own hands. If my ********priestess dies, none of you deserve to live." His cold metal greeves clacked across the black marble and the sword carved its mark into the floor as he dragged it. "I ********won't let her die alone. You will all accompany her. Especially you..." He pointed the sword at Raphael. "I needed you to be apart of my protection against Soul Edge but that is no longer necessary. You can stay with Talim and make her happy in my place in the spirit world."****

Raphael raised up his rapier to block the heavy cleaver as it swung down. The two swords clashed against each other but Nightmare's blows were solid and unyielding, making the battle even worse. It was already a disadvantageous matchup and Raphael did his best to dance around the attacks and reply with his own stabs and thrusts. But Nightmare's madness, combined with Soul Edge's power could not be stopped and Raphael cried out in pain as the blade caught his hip, breaking the gold bat belt and making the pieces fly to the ground.

**"**Why do you fight, when you know you will lose?" Nightmare raised up the cleaver with both hands and his red eyes gleamed. "You were a part of me, and now I will do with you as I like."****

Raphael groaned and pressed his hand against the bleeding wound. What did he mean? What was all of this talk about being a part of him and having him claim that he was Raphael Sorel? And that quote... it was one of his. Why did they share so many similarities and why did he sound and act just like him? "I don't understand..."

**"**We are both Raphael Sorel, ********but you're nothing but a small piece of my soul,********" Nightmare replied darkly. "********You were created so that Soul Edge would never be able to posses me entirely, and search for Amy while I rise to power to create my ideal world. ********But..." Nightmare's voice cracked. "Talim cannot be alone. I won't let that happen. You must die alongside her... NOW DIE!"****

As the heavy cleaver swung down, Raphael gritted his teeth and rolled out of the way. Stone smashed under the heavy blade and pieces of it went flying, sending the books on the nearby table falling. He rolled against the table and hastily pushed himself up as Nightmare ran up and slammed the sword down once more. Jars of powder and potions exploded and the table was neatly cut in half from the blow when Raphael got out of the way. Seizing his chance at the smoke that arised from the spilled potions and powder, he ran out of there for his life.

**"******You cannot escape the ********n********ightmare..." When the smoke cleared, he looked over to the window as the wind and rains screamed, rattling the panes. "My love, don't cry. Raphael will be with you soon. ********Just hold on alittle longer.********" ********He stabbed the sword into the ground and his monstrous arm throbbed. "Obey your master... kill everything in sight!" ****

An explosion of dark energy emanated from the blade like a powerful shockwave and the castle shook. All the guards and remaining servants inside the castle immediately lost control as they all went into the last stage of the malfestation. As for the rest of the world, they are only beginning to see the true loss of the light.

* * *

><p>"This is?" Kilik's vision blurred for a moment and his grip tightened on his Kali-Yuga for support. The dark energy in the staff seemed to pulse with life and he suddenly felt extremely drained. Putting a hand out onto the cave wall, he braced himself and looked around. The flames flickered on their holders and he looked up at the golden statue. An ominous sense of feeling threatened to overwhelm him and before he knew it, another portal to Astral Chaos opened up.<p>

Standing up straight, he said darkly, "Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, when will they stop their curse on mankind..." He readied his staff but somehow, he knew that this time, things may not go well.

* * *

><p>"Seal." Taki concentrated and stilled the trembling blade, Mekki-Maru. The dark energy of the Soul Edge shard inside her cursed sword hummed and thirsted for blood. Behind her half mask, Taki swiftly sheathed the blade and looked up at the moon, as she stood there in the field of grasses. The cold wind tugged at her ponytail and the chill nipped at her, through the thin fabric of her red ninja suit.<p>

Without turning around, she could sense the leak of spiritual energy as a portal to Astral Chaos appeared. In a thin voice, she said, "This time... I may not make it."

* * *

><p>"Zasalamel!" Cassandra shook the arcane magician as he held a hand to his right, gold eye. "Hey, what's going on?" But then her left arm throbbed with pain and she groaned. Ripping back her sleeve and taking off her glove, her eyes widened as the crystals traveled upward, further crystallizing the skin. Her lips turned purple and her body suddenly shook with chills.<p>

Zasalamel caught her before she could slump down onto the floors of the dark ruins and he said thinly, "We need to go... to Astral Chaos."

"Hey!" Bangoo ran over to them, dropping the travelling bags as he arrived at their side with his dad. "What's wrong? Is her arm hurting her again?"

Zasalamel looked up and his eyes narrowed. "The shard. Did you two find it?"

Rock nodded and held out his hand. Opening it, the red light from the evil object shone brightly and dispelled the shadows of the ruins they were in. "We slayed the giant protecting it."

Taking it, Zasalamel stared at the shard for a moment before turning to Rock and Bangoo. "I'm going into Astral Chaos with Cassandra."

"What? Why?" Rock and Bangoo asked at the same time.

Standing up, he helped the Greek woman lean on him and said, "Time does not move there; Cassandra was cursed there by Soul Calibur and her cure may lie there as well. As for me, there is something I want to investigate and I can't risk her going there alone anyway. But I need you two to do something for me while I'm gone."

"What is it?" Bangoo asked apprehensively, lifting his axe onto his shoulder.

"Find Taki's student and Kilik's son and help them find Kilik and Taki. Once you're done..." Zasalamel cast his eye down on the shard. "Gather our allies. We're getting ready for war."

Behind his rhinoceros mask, Rock said quietly, "You've seen the future, haven't you."

Zasaleml pulled up the white hood of his robe and replied, "I almost wish I didn't." He curled his fingers over the shard and said darkly, "Soul Edge... it's such a poison to the mind and soul."

* * *

><p>Hwang stepped through the portal and leaped onto the hard cold ground. Eyeing the spirals of blue and red energy above him, he then looked around warily. Feeling the ground shake as something walked towards him, he raised up his Blue Thunder. "I shall vanquish, the evils of the ages."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mina, give me your hand." Yun-Seong helped pulled her up the rocky slope of the mountain trail they were travelling on.<p>

The Korean woman huffed and struggled to get her footing right before she was pulled up by him. Panting for breath, she said, "Was it really a good idea to travel such dangerous terrains, AT NIGHT?!" She wacked him on the head.

"Oww!" Yun-Seong scowled at her before grinning. "You know, you haven't really changed after all these years."

Seong-Mina chuckled before pecking him on the cheek. "And would you want me to?"

He laughed and took her hand as they continued up the mountain. "If I did, I wouldn't have married you. Now-" He stopped as his White Storm trembled.

Beside him, Seong-Mina also froze as her Scarlet Thunder grew hot in her hand. The two stayed still before she spoke up, "You don't think... something happened to Hwang?"

Wearing a grim expression, Yun-Seong only replied, "We should hurry to the West. I'm worried for him and... Talim."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Storming through the castle, he searched. His face was hidden behind a gold colored face covering, beneath his hood, but if anyone could see his face, fear would be the first emotion they would feel. His men marched behind him, summoned to his call. He threw open the doors to his ruined music room and looked around. When he saw a woman lying on the ground <strong>******amongst his ruined instruments and ripped blue curtains********, he walked over and harshly turned her over. "You're not one of mine."****

The malfested woman blinked her large sea blue eyes at him and put her hands to her throat pitifully.

****He brushed back her white ban********g********s and examined her carefully, before noting that the burns around her mouth was caused by holy water. ********Staring at her for a moment, he suddenly realized who she was. "You're one of the malfested that invaded my castle." He pulled her up into a sitting position and snarled, "Who sent you here? How did you and your mother get past the guards?"****

She opened her mouth but no sounds came out.

****Nightmare bared his teeth in anger ********as he realized the holy water had destroyed her voice********. "The person who did this to you... he force fed you holy water didn't he?" When she nodded, he said, "Then that person wanted to silence you." He paused when she raised a trembling hand and opened her curled fingers. Seeing the piece of ********brown ********fabric ********with some pieces of white fur******** in her hand, he asked, "It was him?" When he saw her nod, his grip tightened around Soul Edge before he yelled to his men, "To my study! NOW!"****

"At once my lord." His men rushed out of there, eager for blood when they heard the tone of their master's voice.

****Returning his attention to the malfested he held, he said, "You will die soon from the holy water you drank. I shall be merciful and give you a quick death since I know you and your mother would have never came here if it wasn't for him." His hand tightened around her neckt and he quickly snapped it. Her blue eyes dimmed and her mouth parted open in an O. He closed her eyes before dropping the body down on the ground. "He will pay for this," Nightmare vowed silently. "They will all pay."****

* * *

><p>"My-my lord, we should leave soon before Dumas or another monster finds us," a nervous looking soldier spoke up as he glanced over to the door.<p>

"Hold." Matthias wrenched open another drawer and ruffled through the papers frantically. He didn't need to care about the mess he was creating since he could put the blame on the enraged malfested. But he did need to hurry. He only had two vials of holy water left and if those monsters or Dumas was to come in at this moment, things would be very hard to explain.

As his men scurried around him and helped, something of interest caught his eyes. Wiggling the sheaf of papers out, he thumbed through it before taking out one. Reading it, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "A warrant of execution... for that woman?"

The Archduke and his men backed up as the door was kicked down. He hastily stuffed the paper into his coat as his guards prepared to defend him. But what struck him hard, was the sight of the monster that walked in. "What... are you?"

****The Azure Knight's eyes glowed a brilliant red as he dragged his cleaver behind him. ********His eyes settled on the Archduke's ripped brown suit and said, ********"Your worst nightmare." ********His men poured out from behind him and he said, "Kill them all, but leave the archduke to me. I must personally rip out his heart in front of my dearest for what he has done."****

Matthiasshouted, "What are you waiting for? Kill these monsters!"

But the battle, if it could even be called one, went badly. The soldiers were all in their last stages of malfestation and their great strength and speed was unmatched. Limbs went flying, throats were sliced by the nimble footed and heads were bashed or crushed by heavy maces and swords. His study was completely destroyed as blood soaked the carpet, splattered the bookshelves behind his desk, his curtains were wet with the liquid and inside the spacious room, bodies laid strewn about.

Matthias crawled backwards, his back hitting the mahogany desk and his eyes were wide with fear.

**Nightmare said coldly, "You nobles send your soldiers out to die for you, without a thought about their lives or what they face. Dogs such as you, have never seen the true terror or horrors of deaths, while you lounge about in your pretty castles and let someone else do the dirty work." He raised up his arms and said, "But she knows... my dearest knew what it was like. She wanted to stop the deaths and prevent a war between the humans and malfested."**

"Dumas?" Matthias gasped. "You... so you are a malfested?!" The man seemed mad; was it his true monstrous self or did something else happen?

**Nightmare looked down at the cowering man as he walked towards him. "More than that. I am the king of the malfested. And you... ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY FUTURE QUEEN!"**

Reacting out of instinct, Matthias threw his last vials bottles of holy water at Dumas. "Stay back demon!"

**Nightmare didn't even flinch as he reached out with his demonic right arm and grabbed the two vials, breaking the glass as he squeezed them. The water burned his hand but he didn't even feel it. "At this stage, there is no more pain that I can feel." He grabbed Matthias by the neck of his brown suit and said, "The pain of losing my love... you will pay for it by tenfold."**

* * *

><p>"Your end is now." Viola's smashed her orb into the woman's face, before deftly slashing her throat.<p>

The malfested held a hand to her throat as the blood dripped through her fingers and stained her skin, dyeing her dress a darker red. Slowly falling to her knees, she looked up blankly at the ceiling, as fire ate up the corridor they were in. In a gurgling voice, she said, "I'm leaving hell. Mother... sisters..." Her eyes dimmed from the bright yellow to a normal brown before she fell over to her side and stopped breathing.

"Viola!" Hilde bit her lip as she dealt with the lizard, unable to go over and reprimand the fortune teller for her actions. "Vile beast, begone!" She twirled her lance and slashed the lizard on the leg before shouting to her guards, "I want a frontal assault! Trap the thing into a wall and let the fires turn on it!"

Gerhilde, Waltraute and Grimgerde immediately formed a triangular formation, with Gerhilde at the front. "Charge!" shouted Hilde. The three women deftly followed her orders as they came at the lizard with everything they had. Grimgerde smashed her pink shield onto the lizard's right arm and thrust forth with her sword, cutting a red line down its arm. Waltraute came from the left and hefted her heavy spear up for a heavy blow that was blocked by one of the lizard's axe. Thankfully, Gerhilde aided her comrade as she pushed aside the other axe with her own blade and kicked the lizard in the stomach, making it stumble backwards.

Seeing the opening, Hilde raised up her lance and shouted, "Gales of Power!" Her lance glowed a faint blue as she summoned the small amount of spiritual energy she had become attune with from Astral Chaos, seventeen years. Drawing her arm back, she threw it with all her might. "This ends now!"

Aeon cried out in pain as the weapon went through its abdomen. The force sent it flying into a burning wall and it was stuck there, as the lance wedged itself into the wood.

Charging forward, Hilde raised the hilt of her sword and smashed it three times against its head before punching it on the side of the face with her other hand. When the beast fainted, Hilde pulled the lance out and watched as it slumped to the floor, heavily injured but still alive, for she avoided its vitals. To her guards, she said, "Pick him up, we're taking him to Dumas's dungeon."

She left her guards temporarily as they resheathed their weapons and worked on carrying the lizard. When she came to the seer's side, she said angrily, "As for you, I expect an answer for what you've done."

With the woman dead, Viola opened her eyes and had called back her orb, which returned to being Quattour Orbis. The seer cradled her warm orb and said blankly, "I don't care whether she lived or died in the first place. And remember princess, the greater good sometimes needs sacrifice." She tilted her head slightly. "You practiced it yourself, you did nothing to prevent the Archduke from bringing them here, because you did not want to cross the man who was going to grant you lands for your people."

"You-" Hilde's grip on her lance tightened as she glared at Viola. "Do not bring my people into this."

Viola said calmly, "Emotions blinds the truth. I have done what was necessary to survive, nothing more."

Hilde took a step forward and her right arm trembled slightly. "Yes, you have. You certainly have, Viola."

The seer flicked away the blood on her metal claws. "Then I suggest you kill that lizard-" Viola stopped as Hilde raised her sword to her neck. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hilde said stiffly, "You are valuable to the Schwartzwind and you have helped me before. That is why I will not punish you for disobeying my orders to leave that malfested alive, until Talim checks up on her. But you will have to answer for this."

Viola was indifferent to her words. "Are you done with pointless observations?"

Hilde slashed the air, letting a few white strands of hair flutter down to the ground as her blade cut at Viola's hair slightly. "Get out of my sight. Return to the Schwartzwind on your own and write up the report. Siegfried shall handle the matter and decide if you should be punished or not."

"As you wish. To stay here would be suicidal anyway." Viola dropped the hint as she left Hilde and her guards. The castle would either burn, or be devoured by that looming darkness she could feel. Her hair on the back of her neck stood on end and as she glanced down into her orb, she could see the approaching shadows.

Hilde shook her head as Viola disappeared, before returning her attention back to her three guards. "Let's go. We need to alert the castle about the fire and get out of here. Once the lizard is safely imprisoned, we search for the remaining-" Hilde stopped as an arrow hit her squarely in the back, penetrating through the soft fabric of her musketeer outfit and into her flesh. Her feathered hat dropped to the ground as she stumbled forward.

"Princess!"

"My lady!"

"Your majesty!"

Gerhilde ran forward and caught the Wolfkrone princess in her arms. Underneath her butterfly shaped helmet, her eyes widened in horror. "What..."

"Dumas's men," said Grimgerde, pointing to the insignia on the armor of the twenty malfested soldiers that were edging towards them, with bloodlust evident in their red eyes. Each one possessed a monstrous feature such as a disfigured leg, horns and fangs.

Trapped in the flaming corridor, the three women looked back and forth at each other helplessly. Finally, Gerhilde said, "We must get out of here. We won't be able to win against this many."

"But how?" Waltraute asked grimly.

Turning her attention to the window, she said looked down and said, "We jump. Try to land beneath the princess and cushion her fall. At this height, we should make it. But if anyone injures themselves... they will be left behind. Priorities goes to the princess."

"Understood," replied the other two.

Hilde's vision were blurry but she heard what they said. "No... we can't leave... Talim and Viola... need to be warned."

"I'm sorry princess, but your safety takes priority," Gerhilde apologized firmly. Taking the princess onto her back, she shouted, "Smash the window!"

"Put out the fire and go get them!" shouted the commanding officer. The archers strung their bows once more and let loose a volley of arrows.

Grimgerde's dark brown eyes flashed as she broke the window with her sword before shielding herself from the arrows. "We jump!"

The three jumped out and crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Gerhilde quickly carried Hilde back on her back and shouted, "To the stable! Cut down anyone that tries to stop us!"

The rain poured down mercilessly while thunder crackled on the dark night. On Gerhilde's back, Hilde said weakly, "Talim... Viola... I'm sorry..."

* * *

><p>"Cheep."<p>

"Squeak."

Coming to a stop, Viola frowned at the two strange animals that was wobbling around on the floor. One looked like an oversized white bird with large gold eyes, while the other looked like a round, grey fluff ball. From the looks of it, they seemed to be sick. Then, she remembered they were the two pets Talim had comforted in the ballroom before she left. Bending down, she said, "It's not safe here, you two should leave."

Alun slumped forward and chirped weakly. It actually seemed to be molting from the stress, trauma or pain it was suffering. Meanwhile, Buffy rolled onto its back, its belly facing upward and it feebly flapped its wings, acting like it was an upturned turtle.

Viola pursed her lips slightly before picking up the two. Her orb hovered beside her as she walked towards the exit with the two animals in her arms. She bit the inside of her cheek slightly and muttered, "It's a crime for something to be this cute." All of a sudden, her orb flashed and she glanced over to it. Reacting to the vision, she deftly sidestepped as Raphael almost crashed into her.

"You!" The frenchman cried out in surprise at seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"Greetings," Viola commented dryly. "If you have memory loss, might I remind you that Hilde and I accompanied the archduke here, as per planned." Before she could speak or move, he quickly grabbed her upper arm and pulled her away from the direction he had came from.

Raphael panted as his hip throbbed from the wound. "Not that way! Dumas turned into a monster!"

"What are you talking about?" Viola asked impatiently as he pulled her along. "Wait! Not that way," she said quickly as her orb warned her once more, against the group of dangers that waited for her. She turned her head and pointed to the stairs. "We should head downward and leave this place, something isn't right."

"Damn right something isn't right," Raphael replied back as the ran down the long staircase and headed for the exit. "Dumas... he's Nightmare!"

"The Azure Knight?" Behind her black veil, her lips parted in surprise. "The wielder of Soul Edge? Are you sure?"

**"**No one leaves without my permission." Nightmare appeared before them, blocking their escape. Underneath the hood, his eyes shone angrily as he settled on Viola. "You said you would look after her... I entrusted her to your care."****

"What are you-"

****Nightmare interrupted her with a roar. "********You will die for failing to protect her!********" He curled his monstrous hand into a fist and ********shouted, "Surround them!"****

Raphael and Viola stood back to back as Nightmare's malfested soldiers surrounded them. Archers leaned over the handrail on the upperfloor, while more of them poured down the stairs and surrounded the two.

Alun and Buffy blearily opened their eyes and squeaked in fright at the situation.

Viola looked down at them and said, "Sorry." She tossed the two and they went flying over the heads of the soldiers, and went squealing to a stop on the ground.

Raphael glanced over at her and said wryly, "You could have just told them to fly away."

"It's done, so shut up about it," she replied emotionlessly.

"Now I remember why I hate you," Raphael muttered under his breath.

Viola ignored him and said, "Quattor Orbis." Moving her orb in front of her, she readied her claws. "Wonderful, I'll have a chance to take revenge for Zwei."

****Nightmare readied his cleaver and said darkly, "********I shall enjoy killing you. The pain that werewolf will suffer from your death will be quite satisfying."****

Viola immediately grew angry and her eyes shone. "I will make you eat those words."

**"**Then let's get started!" Nightmare snapped his fingers, and the archers let loose their rain of arrows.****

"I was about to say the same." Viola threw her orb up and held out both hands. A magical barrier enveloped her and Raphael, deflecting all the arrows that came at them.

****Nightmare snarled in anger, letting the evil energy of Soul Edge crawl out of the blade. The candles on the chandelier above them suddenly lit up with bright bl********ue******** flames and he said, "You will all burn..."****

* * *

><p>Ivy stumbled into towards the ritual room, with twigs and leaves stuck in her hair and the white fur on her outfit from her fall. She had gotten back into the castle from a closed off exit the servants used and she had rushed here with all haste. She had sensed that the level of dark energy had been lowered, presumably due to the priestess's purification. But now, the energies had risen back up, at an even more dangerous level than before. Could something have happened to her?<p>

When she pushed open the doors, Ivy's crystal blue eyes widened in horror and she inhaled sharply. Blood and pieces of someone's limbs decorated the floor, making it seem as if someone had conducted a horrible human sacrifice upon her drawn magical circle. Spilled potions and powder congealed on the ground, forming a sticky mess and it ruined some of the books she had laid out. But what was worse, was the growth of red vines decorated with thorns. It clawed its way up from the ground, and wrapped itself around the priestess in its dark embrace like a monster plant. Inside its hold, Talim laid still and only the dripping of the blood from her injured shoulder and chest made any sounds in the quiet room.

Ivy stood frozen for a moment, before forcing herself to swallow. The clacking of her heels was slightly dimmed by the blood on the ground. When she stood in front of the barrier of vines and thorns, she muttered softly, "This is... the hands of chaos."

Immediately, the vines snapped to life and reached out for her. The thorns bit into her arms and legs and Ivy pulled her lips back in a growl. "Don't even... ughh... VALENTINE!"

Her sword flashed and it extended into a long sharp whip that cut off the vines from its mistress. Ivy quickly stumbled back and held her sword up guardedly, but the vines returned to being complacent as it merely tightened around the priestess possessively.

Ivy breathed in heavily from the sudden scare and stood up, knowing that the vines were keeping death at bay for Talim momentarily. But the two were poison for each other. Where Talim's blood fell, the vines withered and died until another one had to grow up and take its place. As for her, where the thorns pierced her, the skin turned dark, like she had suffered bruises there. It was a constant cycle of life and death, pain and relief.

But Ivy could not let the priestess die. There was no one else to purify the air around the castle and at this rate, the portal to Astral Chaos would open. She scrambled over to the piles of books on the floor, taking care to give the nightmarish plants a wide berth. Skimming through them hastily, she searched for the correct one that she needed. Sweat beaded her forehead as she frantically looked. With every passing second, things were closer to true chaos if the portal opened. Finally, she found the page she was looking for and her pulse raced as she read it.

**"**There you are... Countess Valentine."****

Ivy turned around and gasped. "You!" She cried out when four archers fired exactly four sharp arrows into her arms and legs. Before she could move, Nightmare charged forward and his monstrous arm wrapped around her neck. Ivy coughed and clawed at the gruesome arm. "You cur..."

****Nightmare gave a curt grunt before throwing her into the wall, hard enough to send cracks through it. In a cold voice, he said to his soldiers, "Get them all ready. They shall be enough company... to keep my priestess from feeling lonely ********on her journey to the afterlife********." ****

Viola, Raphael, the unconscious lizard and the Archduke, and Ivy were unceremoniously bound up and readied to be killed at his command once the soldiers checked up on their chains.

****Slowly walking over to Talim, he held out his arms lovingly. "Dearest... don't be frightened. Death won't be so lonely, with Raphael here for you. And the blood of those that hurt you, will be spilled tonight. I would never let anyone get away with doing this to you."****

Ivy recognized his tone of voice and she said in surprise, "Dumas? You... you're Nightmare?"

****Nightmare turned his head and replied, "Surprised? Well, that is to be expected. I've hid this secret quite well, haven't I?" He held out the cleaver. "But since I can't do that anymore, there is no other option but for me to kill every human in sight and reap their souls, if I am to have any hope of finding my daughter."****

"What are you talking about?" snapped the alchemist.

****Nightmare turned his attention back to his priestess before ********saying to Ivy,******** "You've missed the party, countess. Talim made a rousing speech about peace between the humans and the malfested. Because my love for her is stronger than my hate for the world, I was willing to stop ********The******** Purge. That however... angered Soul Edge. With the enormous dark energy here, I could not fight back, and it forced me into this form." ********He laughed bitterly. "I cannot hide the truth anymore. And with my Talim like this... there is no longer a point in trying to be a good man for her." With one hand, he reached forward through the vines and touched her face gently. "Enough talk... my love must leave me soon." ********He looked over his shoulder and said, "Place them on the ground inside the circle. I shall deliver the killing blow."****

Ivy quickly shouted, "Stop!" She looked down at the ground and said, "Talim... cannot be allowed to die. She's needed to purify the air around here, so that a portal to Astral Chaos won't open. I..." Ivy met his eyes as she said, "I can save her."

****Nightmare ********froze when he heard her claims.********Finally, he said, "Do not lie to me to save your life, countess. I will have you suffer a very painful death if you dare to raise my hopes for nothing."****

Ivy said icily, "You have a chance to save her, will you take it or leave it?"

****Slowly, Nightmare walked over to her and motioned for his guards to step back. Meeting her icy blue eyes with his red ones, he asked, "How will you save my priestess?"****

Ivy replied solemnly, "I can steal the life force of other living creatures and transfer it to her to save her. What I'll need, are human sacrifices..."

**"How many?"**

Ivy said grimly, "Alot..."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Sorry this took longer than expected! I actually have two versions of this chapter. The first one I wrote was epically sad, but it didn't feel right. I think you guys had most likely wanted something epically actioney so I went with this one instead. Crazy is probably too mild a word for what Nightmare is like right now but that just adds onto the action and heart pounding tension (I hope) ;D<p>

I hope this was a bit of a twist for you, Sword of the Coast247. Expect further twists and tense moments as the next chapter involves the black magic ritual of human sacrifices. Can you imagine Talim's reaction IF she wakes up? I'm sorry my little wind prietess... ಥ_ಥ

Thanks for your kind words Thalie! And no worries, I know you've been busy! It just makes me happy that you still read this even though you are busy lol. And yes, I do love using sarcasm, especially with Raphael lol ಠ◡ಠ

Oh golly gosh (oh no, I'm turning into Tira lol), a new reader of the series! (〃^∇^)ﾉ Hi bifem! I'm so happy to hear your enjoyed this series! I hope you won't be disappointed and thank you very much for reading.

Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner if I don't change my mind about the tone of it lol. Epically sad or just epically epic? I can never decide...


	29. Enemies All Around Us

"**That is no issue." Nightmare snapped his finger and a soldier came to his side. "To the dungeons. Bring all of those wretched humans here."**

"At once my lord." The soldier took ten of them with him and hurriedly left.

**Walking over to Ivy, he swung Soul Edge and deftly cut off her chains. He narrowed his eyes at her as she rubbed her sore arms with a displeased expression on her face from having to obey him. Passing her, he came back over to the hellish plants and stood there stiffly. "Will this work?"**

"I have never attempted this before," Ivy answered truthfully.

"**I don't care. If the most beautiful breeze of dawn does not return to me, then none of you will live past this night." He held Soul Edge loosely in his hand and glanced over at the window.**

The storm outside was fierce, thunder and lightning roared in the sky while the rain beat their fists against the giant glassy window. The brief flashes of light illuminated the rather gruesome scenery. Blood had rolled down and dried on the walls, leaving its bloody imprints. The floor was caked with powder, bits of wood from the chopped desk, blood smeared every few steps on the marble black floor and the dead Duke Corby's limbs can still be clearly seen. The large room could now be described as something only demons could dream up.

**The red plants thrummed and throbbed and Nightmare replied without looking back, "Your sacrifices have arrived."**

Ivy turned around as the soldiers dragged and whipped fifty prisoners forward. The men's eyes were sunken and their skin was grey, clinging to their bones from the malnutrition. Dirty prison outfits clung to their skinny frames, marked by blood, pus and waste. Their bodies bore the marks of rough torture and they clung to each other like frightened rabbits. A putrid stench clung to them and they made sounds of wails and fright as they were brought forward.

Voldo arrived last, his back bowed and pained hisses coming out of his mouth as he held a hand to the wounds on his abdomen.

"**I see, perhaps you aren't so useless after all," Nightmare commented as he met Raphael's eyes. "If you can defeat the guardian of my dungeon, then maybe you can be of some use to me. That is... if my dearest doesn't die. If she does, then you will still follow her."**

Raphael subconsciously moved back and bumped into Viola. Warily, he asked, "Can you see if the ritual will succeed?"

Viola glanced over at the orb one of the soldier held in his arms. She could call it back to her but it was best if she waited for the right opportunity. Pursing her lips, she said, "I can sense there there is a underlying factor to the ritual. It will not go as planned, that is all I can say."

"Wonderful," Raphael muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, the Archduke inwardly gagged at the stench that the prisoners brought but then his eyes suddenly widened. "Lord Delloso?"

A skinny, bald man immediately put his hands over his ears and wailed. "Please don't hurt me, please, please!"

"How did you get ahold of him?!" shouted Matthias, his eyes blazing with anger. "You dare kidnap nobles?"

**Nightmare tilted his head and his eyes flashed with merriment. "All you see here... are those who have hunted the malfested." He held out a hand and a soldier came forward to place a long and spiky whip in his hand. He leaned Soul Edge against the red hellish plants and slowly stepped forward and looked at his prisoners. "Peasants, merchants, nobles... it doesn't matter. They've all participated in some kind of practice that have hurt or kill us. It's time they feel our pain." He grabbed Delloso and dragged him harshly to his side. "I remember this one well. To lick my boots, he threw me a party to please me." Nightmare glared down into the man's eyes. "Do you remember what you did to entertain me?"**

"I'm s-sorry, please forgive me. I won't do it ever again, I swear," pleaded the sniveling man, his grey eyes wide with fear.

**Nightmare straightened up stiffly and said, "You had a malfested whipped and danced for everyone. It was amusing, to see beasts dance, that's what you said didn't you?" His tone grew so icy, that everyone in the entire room barely moved. Throwing the man down, he brought the whip down with a sharp clack. "Dance! Dance for me!"**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Argghhh!"

**Nightmare laughed, an insane and crazed sound. He brought down many more harsh lashes that drew more blood and cries from the man, revelling in the pain of his victim. His soldiers hissed and crowed, cheering him on as he avenged their past pain.** **But almost instantly, he stopped as he heard the wind suddenly pick up from outside. Dropping the whip, he returned to Talim's side. "Talim... I'm sorry. The pain and the hate, it is difficult for me to let go." Once again, he reached his hand through the vines and caressed her delicate face. "Without the sun, the moon cannot shine." **

Viola said dryly, "He's truly lost his mind."

"It wasn't obvious to you like twenty minutes ago?" Raphael said sarcastically beside her.

**Turning around, Nightmare's eyes narrowed. "Let's get this started, I don't want any more time wasted."**

Stiffly, Ivy looked away from him. "Throw your prisoners into the circle and don't let them step outside of it." She walked out and stood at the edge, watching as his soldier threw the wailing prisoners in and held out their swords, cutting and slicing at anyone that dared to step out.

"**Throw them in as well." Nightmare pointed to Viola, the lizard and Matthias.**

When the soldiers made a move to drag the lizard, Viola and the Archduke, Ivy spoke up. "I don't want that seer or the lizard."

"**Why not?" Nightmare asked coldly. **

"There's magic around them. It will interfere with the ritual," Ivy explained curtly.

Nightmare gave a dry grunt. "Then just take the Archduke." He ignored the man's cries of outrage. It would be hard to explain to the emperor about his death but he knew he could pull it off. With some bribes or blackmail with the other nobles, he would have enough support to be pardoned and the emperor had always listened to him anyway. It would be a small blow to his standing but at least he could be rid of this thorn in his side.

Once everything was in place, Ivy said, "Stand back." Holding out Valentine, she struck down at the edge of the circle and it glowed a bright and ominous red. The entire room suddenly felt heavy and the vines holding the priestess immediately constricted around her. The fifty or so men in the large circle tried to get out but the circle had erected an invisible barrier that trapped them inside.

Her icy blue eyes shone as she whipped two marks on either side of the circle. When it snapped back into its sword state, she held it to her left hand and slit the palm. Holding the handle with both hands, she faced it downward and closed her eyes as her blood trailed down her blade. When the drops hit the ground and touched the edge of her magic circle, it hissed and evaporated into the air. The ground shook and dust fell from the ceiling while the skies turned even darker as the ritual began to work its magic.

**Nightmare opened his arms and said joyously, "Talim... come back to me dearest."**

Ivy's brows furrowed in concentration and slowly, things began to quiet down as the shrieks and wails grew fainter. The prisoners' eyes rolled up in their head and they dropped, like puppets cut off from their strings. The Archduke cowered in fear and began to pray for God to protect him, as the men beside him slowly died off one by one.

From their lips, white wisps came out and flew over to the priestess in the centre of the circle, protected by the vines. Suddenly, beautiful white flowers specked with red began to bloom on the thorny vines. But all of a sudden, a cool gust of wind flowed through the room and the flowers stopped halfway. One of them trembled before wilting and the petals crumbled into dust.

"No," Ivy said in a hushed voice. Turning to Nightmare, she said hastily, "I need more!"

"**What?!" He came closer to the circle and said harshly, "What do you mean you need more? What's going on?"**

"Your girl is a priestess, correct?" Ivy's lips were thin as she gripped her sword tightly, to still it as it vibrations in her hands. "Her magic is interfering with mine!"

"**That can't be!" Nightmare snapped. "She's unconscious!"**

Ivy replied, "Don't underestimate those who practice the spiritual arts. They are attune to the environment around them. She must know what we're trying to do and she's rejecting it with her own powers." Looking at the still priestess, she said, "She'd rather die, than have you sacrifice any more people."

"**This can't be..." He shook his head and stepped towards the barrier. **

"Quickly!" Ivy shouted. "If you still want her back, I need more sacrifices right now."

**He cried out in fury and slammed Soul Edge into the ground. "DAMN IT!" Could he send his men out and chase after those nobles? No, they would never make it there and back in time. What the hell was he supposed to do now?**

"My lord."

**Nightmare turned around and said in surprise, "What are you doing?"**

All of his men and servants bowed down before him and one of the soldiers said, "My lord, please use our lives."

"**What?"**

A pretty maid smiled and blinked her round yellow eyes that marked her as a malfested. "Lady Talim has always been kind to us. Despite being held here against her will, she never made any trouble for us. She even tried to remember our names and she occasionally helped us out in the kitchens while you were busy, master."

An old butler bowed his head. "My lord clearly loves her, and we want our lord to be happy. Your happiness is the happiness of us all, for we all owe you our lives."

"We're already in our last stage my lord," said another soldier. "We won't live past this night."

"My lord." The orange hair malfested that had previously greeted Talim's arrival with joy smiled, showing a row of sharp fangs. "For you and for lady Talim, I would not hesitate to die for. I and my wife owe her our lives and she is a symbol of hope for us all, as well as you. She spoke out on our behalf during the party and she has done many great and kind things for the malfested. We are proud..." He squeezed his wife's hand, who was kneeling beside him. "We are proud to die for our king and for our future queen. Glory, to the future of the malfested."

All of the malfested repeated, "Glory to our king and to the future of the malfested."

**Nightmare's eyes moved to all of them and he said slowly, "All of you..." He closed his eyes momentarily. "I and my dearest will not let your sacrifice go to waste. We will make the ideal world, where you will no longer have to hide in the darkness."** **He pointed to Voldo to guard Raphael and Viola closely. In a rather quiet voice, he said, "I'm sorry. As a king, I should have been able to protect you... better."**

"We are proud to have served you, my lord," they all answered back. Quietly, they dropped their weapons and began walking into the circle that quietly accepted them. "Glory to our king and to the future of the malfested," they all murmured as they accepted their fate.

**He watched as they all entered the circle without hesitation and he was deeply touched by their loyalty. Averting his eyes, his voice was strained as he said, "Do it."**

Ivy nodded briefly before holding up her sword. Once again, Valentine broke into many pieces and they began to fly around the room, each one lighting up in a cackle of electricity. Again, each sacrifice began to fall and their energy was given to Talim to revive her. The flowers fully turned red and bloomed, a beautiful image upon a grisly pile of bodies.

Ivy's eyes held a hidden glint as she directed the shards of her Valentine. They flew around at a faster rate before she pointed the handle at Talim. "Awaken! And come to my side!"

Penetrating the barrier, one shard shone brightly before it flew towards the priestess. With a whistle of air, it cut the sun and moon medallion in half and lodged itself in her flesh. Blood dribbled down the front of her chest before it healed up, like the rest of the wounds on her body.

The flowers broke apart in a shower of red petals as an icy wind tore them from he vines and slowly, Talim opened her eyes. The usually warm chocolate orbs were blank and empty. In an instant, the vines holding her were repelled back from a wave of pure energy. Gently stepping down, she paused and cast blank eyes at the corpses lying at her feet.

"**Talim..." Nightmare rushed forward to embrace her and his heart leaped with joy seeing that all of her wounds were gone. But then, the eye of Soul Edge widened in fear and it pulsed in his hand to warn him. **

Ivy reformed all of the shards back into her sword, except for the one lodged in Talim's flesh and she said coldly, "Kill him."

Talim's hands flew to the double crescent blades strapped to her belt. Her long ponytail trailed behind her as she leaped towards Nightmare and somersaulted in a barrage of sharp steel.

"**What?" Nightmare deftly blocked her blows with Soul Edge before pushing her back. Turning on Ivy, he snarled, "Treacherous wench! What have you done to her!" He made to cut the alchemist in half but a dense wall of air knocked him back and Talim proceeded to continue her attacks.**

"Wha-what?" the Archduke trembled as he opened his eyes and looked around. "I'm still alive?"

Ivy noted the Archduke who was still cowering in fear and narrowed her eyes. "I saved you, you will owe me for this, Archduke." She whipped the edge of the circle three time, making it glow a pale blue as it transported him out of the castle.

"Shhhh!"

"Hmph, I don't think so," Ivy said coldly as she raised her sword and blocked an attack from Voldo who had leaped forward with his katars to attack her.

"What now?" Raphael asked Viola as they watched the four fight.

"We run," Viola replied back curtly.

"Tied up like this? We might as well be bunnies and hop all the way back to the Schwartzwind fortress," he said sarcastically. Just then, he noticed Buffy and Alun scuffling into appearance. They peeked through the open door and began making high pitched squeaks and waving their wings at each other. "Alun! Buffy!"

The baby batsa and bird looked up at him and cautiously wobbled over.

"Cheep?"

"Eeek?"

Raphael asked, "Can you two get us out of here?" Raphael smiled in relief when Buffy blinked it large grey eyes at him and bobbed its head. "Wonderful. Hurry up, we don't have time to lose."

Alun held up a wing and stopped its friend. Its eyes narrowed slightly as it pointed to the priestess who was fighting, conveying the message that if they helped, he must save her.

Rolling his eyes, Rapphael sighed. "Fine, I'll help save your priestess."

"And what do you think they can do?" Viola asked curtly. "Their cuteness is not going to magically free us from these chains."

Alun gave her a sour look. "Cheep." The two pets quickly flew up to him. Buffy opened its mouth wide and its sharp fangs gleamed before it chomped down on the chains at his hand quite happily. Alun ruffled its feathers before it pecked and plucked at the chains with its rather sharp beak.

Soon enough, Raphael was freed and he smiled at Viola smugly. "You should notice by now, that these two aren't normal."

"**Talim! It's me!" Nightmare back stepped as she swiped at him. Her eyes met his blankly before she struck out a kick that he had to block with his cleaver.**

"Don't hold back! Kill him!" Ivy commanded loudly as she looked over from her battle with Voldo. She whipped the blind man across the back before running over to the piles of broken potions and vials. Snatching one that had only cracked, she threw the vial with blue powder at Nightmare. "Soul Edge will disappear from this world tonight! I will rid this world of all of its taint!" She shouted at Talim, "Lower the dark energy of this castle! Destroy that sword and that man!"

At the base of her throat, the shard from her Valentine hummed and Talim deftly stepped back as Nightmare struggled to free himself from the ice that formed from the powder at his feet. She raised up her hands and her back arched slightly. "Wind..."

The windows shattered. Sharp glasses flew into the room and wet rain poured in, diluting the blood on the floor and wetting the corpses in the room. A powerful gust of wind came in and it slammed Nightmare, Voldo, Viola, Raphael and the lizard into the walls. The red ribbons on her outfit danced wildly as she threw her double crescent blades into the ground, where they landed upright. Water trailed down her body as she clasped her hands together, almost as if she was praying. The lightning outside flashed and her eyes turned a beautiful sea green. Raising a hand, she pointed it at them. "Wind." Roaring winds shot from outside towards them in a barrage of violent gales.

**To defend himself, Nightmare raised his blade. "Burn!" Soul Edge flashed red hot as it unleashed a wave of flames forward. **

When the wind met the fire, a beautiful cyclone of flames swirled in the air, shooting out fiery red sparks and evaporating the rain water into steam and raising up the temperature of the room. Finally the two elements vanquished each other and draped the room into darkness once more. Talim made to ready another spell but she coughed and dropped to her knees. Magic was exhausting for the body, and she had just been newly revived.

"**Talim!" He made to run to her but then a girly voice rang through the room.**

"Perfect."

**His heart turned cold as he saw the dark raven with its glowing red eyes caw and flapped into the room. "Alice." He recognized the voice of the girl that had accompanied Tira's intrusion upon his mansion so many nights ago.**

"So many puppets to use. Thank you..." Alice's lips curved upward in delight as she raised all of the sacrifices up with her soul strings. "Aren't they beautiful? People are so much more easier to manipulate when they're dead don't you think?"

"**How dare you make a mockery of my people!" Nightmare charged forward and brought down his cleaver but the girl leaped back and made one of his dead solider came forward to take the blow. "Damn you!" he shouted as she surrounded him with the dead. He looked into the eyes of his people and his hand shook from rage. "You will pay for this Alice!"**

Alice giggled as she made half take care of Nightmare and the other half go for the priestess. "You're mine."

Talim swiftly cut at all the dead men and women coming towards her but the number was overwhelming and she struggled during the fight as they grabbed onto her from all sides. One pulled at her hair and another pulled at her legs. Talim slipped to ground momentarily before she kicked up and swept them all away in a whirlwind of sharp blades.

"Talim!" Ivy said to the girl hatefully, "You will die next!" She disengaged from Voldo and lashed out with her whip to wound the girl.

At the same time, Voldo left the fight to go aid his master. His gleaming katars dripped with blood as he slashed and cut, driving them away from his master. The wounds on his abdomen pained him but he pushed himself to protect his master at all cost.

**During the chaos, Nightmare noticed Raphael and Viola trying to escape while Alun and Buffy clung to their legs and tried to drag them back to help. He grabbed a dead prisoner and threw the body against the doors, slamming it shut. To Raphael, he lied, "If I die, you'll die with me! Don't forget that you're only a piece of me, if something happens to me, you won't live either." He raked aside three of the dead men with his monstrous arm and shouted, "You will stay here and help me if you don't want to die!" **

Raphael stopped and turned his head back, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I can see... through your lies." He put a hand on the handle and said, "I'm not staying to risk my life for things and people I don't care about-" Something cut his cheek as it flew toward him from the battle. His red eyes widened slightly when he saw it was the second half of the priestess's medallion as it fell with a thud in front of him. Picking it up, he held it and stared down at the shining moon symbol.

"The moon and the sun cannot rise together." Viola held her glowing purple orb solemnly. "If you stay here to help her, you are putting yourself at unnecessary risk."

"I wasn't talking to you," he snapped back. "And according to what Dumas said, you promised to protect her."

Viola said blankly, "For Zwei's sake, yes. She's his teacher and she's very important to him. But in this unfavorable situation, I have weighed my options and deemed that it's too risky." The seer tilted her head and regarded Raphael carefully. "I can't see how this night will turn out. The place is too saturated with evil energy. But we both know the chance for a happy ending is slim."

A strange feeling of sadness threatened to overwhelm him as he looked down at the moon symbol in his hand. There was something just so... sad about it all. He turned and looked at the priestess who was struggling to fight against the tides of enemies while Ivy assisted by her side. He believed that Dumas was telling the truth, that they were both Raphael Sorel. Somehow, he had lost his memories but at the same time, something remained with him. It was confusing but at the same time clear... He closed his eyes and thought long and hard about the priestess. "Tal... lim."

He had done and said so many hurtful things to her. Putting her down when she brought him food and inquired about his health. Using her as a hostage and acting cold towards her. "Laomea naka na toro. Cola se leai fa ohlei ni ma... ma no ei... Raphael," he repeated the words she had said to him in the dungeon. He took in a deep breath and knew, that for some incredibly stupid and illogical reason, he can't leave her. Putting a hand into his pocket, he took out his most treasured item. "Take this, Viola."

He clutched the ribbon with the skull on it tightly. "This belonged to my daughter. If I don't make it past this night, I want you to give it to Siegfried and ask him to keep looking for my beloved Amy." Placing it in her hand, he curled the fingers over it before she could see it and he opened the door. "Get out of here while you still can. I'm staying."

"Though this is something quite noble that you're doing, you are a fool," Viola said curtly as she left without looking at the item in her hand.

He smirked. No wonder he didn't like her, she was so similar to him. He put a hand to his hip and touched the wound lightly. Thankfully, Nightmare's cleaver hadn't cut him too deeply so it wouldn't impede his movement too much.

"**You've made up your mind?" Nightmare asked as Raphael came to help Voldo and him. **

Raphael tucked the moon symbol into his pocket and nodded before saying, "Now, I hope you'll have a plan to get us out of this mess."

"**Kill all that stands in our way," Nightmare replied darkly.**

Raphael cut off an arm from a puppet dead man and said dryly, "They're already dead."

"**Shut up." He punched aside a dead servant and looked towards Talim. "Hold on dearest, I'm coming." **

"This is annoying." Ivy whipped her Valentine forward and the whip lashed onto three necks in a row. She pulled harshly and cut their throats and withdrew the blade. But the dead corpses merely continued forward to contribute to the onslaught. Ivy kept them back as best as she could, while cold rainwater soaked her skin and dampened the white fur on her gold outfit. The only solution they had was to kill that little girl, the one playing puppet master.

Alice noted the death glare she was getting from the alchemist and she giggled as she put a hand to her bouncy blonde curls. "You'll get wrinkles if you keep that up, old lady."

Ivy pointed to her and shouted, "Talim!"

Talim jumped into the air, leaping over to where Alice and she delivered a strong dropkick downward.

"I don't think so," Alice moved her fingers and slammed three dead men into the priestess and crushed her to the ground just as she dodged the kick. Her blue eyes twinkled with delight and her breaths were hasty. Her body cried out in protest at how much energy she was using up but under no circumstances would she stop. If she failed, Tira would kill her. She would face anything, even Nightmare, rather than Tira. Laughing madly, she raised her hands and all of a sudden, a thousand bright strings shone through the room, most of them connected to a corpse. "Fall into the web of the master puppeteer."

The dead corpses moved faster and more viciously than before, as Alice poured all of her strength into the attacks. "I will have that girl, no matter what!" Alice shouted as her fingers moved with blinding speed and the corpses danced to her tune, striking out and battering their opponents with all of their force.

"Damn..." The alchemist looked to the madness that was starting to descend on Alice as she continued her battle frenzy. The girl was dangerously close to losing herself into the last stage of the malfestation.

"Talim!" Raphael cried out as the priestess edged dangerously close to the broken window. He and Nightmare both tried to go over to help her but they had to press back against the tides of enemies coming towards them. The ritual had pretty much backfired on them, as it provided Alice with a plethora of puppets and it caused Talim to be under Ivy's mind control.

Talim jumped when a pair of strong arms grabbed her and a hand with sharp nails pressed close to her neck.

"No!" screamed Alice, holding her puppet corpses back.

"**Let her go!" Nightmare shouted.**

"Talim, don't fight her!" Ivy ordered.

The last of the lamia's malfested children... stared back at them with wild golden eyes. Her short orange dress and red hair was damp from the incoming rain and she pulled back her lips to reveal her sharp fangs. Her breaths were loud and erratic and she stared at them while her feet dug into the sides of the tower that held her up to the window. "Mother... Sisters... Mother... Sisters..." Like a wild animal, her head swiveled from side to side.

No one dared to move as they waited. Finally, Raphael spoke up as he realized how familiar she looked. "Aren't you... that girl who was with the lamia?"

The vampire cocked her head to one side and her face relaxed slightly. "You know mother... you're that kind man."

"What happened?" Raphael asked, horrified at what she had become.

**Nightmare answered bitterly, "The Archduke brought them here. He was the one responsible for this."**

"No no, that's not all." The vampire clutched Talim tightly and said hysterically, "He brought us here. But she turned us. She turned us!" The other hand went to her face and she slowly left scratch marks on it as she dragged it down. "The first hour... I smell fear. The second hour... I hear screams. The third hour... I see blood. The fourth hour... I taste despair. The fifth hour... I feel full. What will the sixth hour bring?" The vampire shook and trembled. "I'm scared, I'm so scared. Mommy, where are you?"

**Nightmare curled his fist in anger at seeing her pain. One that reached the last stage will die. But the process is so much more painful, the longer they dragged it on. It was mercy, to kill them. Otherwise, not only will the taint eat at their bodies, but also at their mind. With training and control, his soldiers were able to hold on to their sanity alittle longer but if they hadn't been sacrificed, he would have had to kill them himself since they were in their last stage. He looked at the frightened vampire and knew that this one was a goner. Not even Talim would be able to save her, as she had stepped too far into death's embrace. **

"Look." Raphael inhaled sharply and pointed to the priestess. Her emotionless face had twitched and slowly, an expression of pure sorrow materialized. If it wasn't for the rain coming in, he was sure she must have been crying.

"How?" Ivy asked in surprise. How could the priestess possibly feel sad, while she was under her control? She carefully analyzed her. With her wind magic, it did give her some resistance over her own magic. But everything was fine until now.

"**You don't understand," Nightmare said angrily to Ivy as he noticed her confusion. "Talim's love for other... is boundless like the wind. To hear and be beside such a pitiful creature, would break her heart. The pain has reached Talim, even if she's under your control." **

Before Ivy could say something, she was interrupted. "It's loud... it hurts..." The vampire clutched at her red hair. "I hear them. The monsters... mommy, I want to go home." She looked up at the raining dark skies and said, "I miss you all. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Then die!" Alice moved two of her smallest and quickest fighters, pushing them to run past everyone and hoping that she would catch the vampire by surprise. With her other hand, she threw the rest at Nightmare and Ivy to deal with.

One of the corpse grabbed Talim while the other took on the vampire. The dead soldier jumped out and grabbed onto her, making her lose her footing as she had dug her sharp clawed feet into the sides of the tower to climb up. The vampire's lips opened in surprise before they closed into a grim smile as she fell down to her demise.

"No..." Talim's eyes widened as she watched them fall. Her green eyes shone brightly as she struggled against the dead corpse holding her and she screamed, "No!" Wrenching herself free, she punched it aside with the blunt side of her elbow blade. The air swirled around her heavily and she dropped her weapons, clutching her head. "Wind... augh, help me."

"Obey me!" shouted Ivy, holding up her sword.

Talim shook her head and screamed. One hand went to the base of her throat as she clawed at the metal shard wedged in her flesh. "Let go of me!"

Ivy's lips curled in frustration but she was distracted as ten more corpses rushed towards her. "Know your place!" She slashed and cut, dismembering all that came towards her before shouting, "Fall into the serpent's eyes and sleep." She placed her sword and re-cut her palm, wincing at the stinging pain. The jewel at the base of Valentine glowed green and reinforced its magic on the priestess.

"**I'm coming Talim!" Nightmare roared and cut down all of his dead servants and soldiers in his haste to get to her. **

"You're going nowhere! She's mine!" Alice shouted as she moved her hands.

Raphael bared his fangs in anger and teleported behind her. He switfly hacked and slashed the two copses she quickly swung at him before shouting, "Just die!" He thrust his rapier into her stomach and twisted the blade.

"**Don't kill her! I need her alive to answer questions!" Nightmare shouted.**

Everything was so loud and disorienting. It hurt to even stand. The shard in her skin hummed and she felt extremely dizzy. Talim grimaced and her shoulders shook before her vision blackened and everything went deathly quiet. She couldn't even hear the voice of the wind... Slowly, she toppled backwards and out of the window.

It was dark... the darkness pressed on her from all sides. It felt suffocating. Where was she? She couldn't move her body and this feeling... everything felt so cold and devoid of life. It was emptiness, pure and simple. She couldn't even think. Suddenly, something warm touched her. It wrapped around her like a warm blanket and protected her from the icy cold. She felt comforted from the touch. She couldn't see or hear anything but she could feel the warm and living embrace. But then she heard something, that shook her to the core.

The stars watches from above

While the wind sings around us

How lovely it sings for us

Just open your eyes and listen

Those words made her heart soar and she opened her eyes. "Raphael..." She blinked and looked up into The Azure Knight's eyes, as he dangled from the edge of the window with her in his monstrous arm while the one held on to the sharp edge of the window. During that period of darkness, Ivy had regained control of her body and she had left deep scratch marks on his chest as she clawed at him. Her breath was stuck in her throat as she met his eyes and read the wind around him. "You... Nightmare?" The icy water trailed down their skin as they hung there and she choked out, "But those words... you're Dumas? No, you're Raphael. Only he, would be able to understand my song." Her lips quivered as she said, "You were telling me the truth, that you're Raphael."

**He averted his eyes and looked away sorrowfully. "Yes. I am... Raphael, Dumas and Nightmare." He swallowed thickly. "Since I have a piece of your soul inside me, I remember the words from the song you sung for me and I... somehow, the wind... I felt like it told me to sing to you those words."**

Talim's eyes welled up with tears, that was washed away by the rain. "Why... why are you Nightmare?" She felt his demonic arm tightened slightly around her but she felt no revulsion, only an intense amount of sadness. "What has happened these past seventeen years?" Talim moaned.

"**I did not tell you I was The Azure Knight. I was afraid you would... reject me." He cut his sentence short and groaned at the pain in his arm. "Talim, I can hoist you up. Hold on to me tightly."**

Talim shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. "You... how could you think that!" She sobbed into the crook of his neck. "What happened to you? What has Soul Edge done to you? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have... I would have stayed with you, no matter what happened!"

"**Talim..."**

She cried and said, "You didn't leave me when I was struck down by sickness seventeen years ago. Even though I was hideous and..." Talim couldn't stop crying. "I love you, Raphael. No matter what happens, I would always be by your side. Why did you have to wait until we're dangling over a tower to tell me!"

**Now she was being hysterical. This was a side of her that he hadn't seen before but he supposed if he was in her position, he might have been alittle hysterical as well.** **"****Ma petite, I'm sorry." He winced as his arm began to tire. "Talim, I don't think I can hang on much longer. And I don't have enough strength to teleport us to safety."**

Talim put a hand to the base of her throat. "I... augh. I have to stop Ivy. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else anymore." She dug her nails into the bloody skin and cried out in pain. But this was something that must be done and she had bared worse pain before. Burying her face into the crook of his neck, she stifled a scream as she wrenched out the shard while he hugged her tightly. The bloody metal shard dropped down into the ground below. Taking in deep breaths, she blinked away the rain water and looked up at him. "Raphael, I'm not leaving you. We're going to do this, together."

"**Talim..." He looked up at his hand that was slowly starting to lose its grip. "I don't know how much longer... I can hold on. Talim, you have to let me hoist you up."**

Clinging on to him, she whispered, "If we die, we die together. I don't have enough energy to save us either but I'm not going to leave you."

They both looked up and gasped as the lizard snarled above them. It had somehow freed itself from its chains and during the chaos, no one had noticed.

Aeon snarled and snapped its jaws ferociously. It hissed at them hatefully before stomping down on Nightmare's hand, grinding it into the broken glass.

"Please stop!" Talim pleaded. When it snarled at her and continued, she freed a hand and said, "Forgive me!" A blast of pure wind hit the lizard and knocked it squarely back.

"Hold on!" Raphael left Voldo to deal with Ivy as he ran towards the window. Dropping his Flambert, he grabbed onto Nightmare's hand and shouted, "Don't let go!" He groaned as he tried to pull the two up.

From his spot on the ground, Aeon shook its head and its reptalian eyes moved to the window. The power that had knocked him back... it was so pure... He had to devour her to regain his mind! Leaping back onto his feet, he ran towards the window once more.

Talim screamed as she saw the lizard raised its axes above Raphael's head. "Watch out!" With no choice, Raphael had to let go and roll out of the way of the dangerous weapons.

**Nightmare groaned as his grip slackened before it slipped entirely and they began to fall. **

* * *

><p>"Father..." Viola dropped to the ground on her knees as she stared down at the pink ribbon. Tears trailed down her cheek as she whispered, "I remember now."<p>

In that dark corridor of the castle, the seer turned and began running back for the tower room. "Father! I'm coming!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>If we die... we die together.<strong>_

_**If we live... we live together. **_

_**But I will never leave you, in life or death.**_

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was heart pounding and exciting. And had enough twists for you dear readers. (●^∇^●)<p> 


	30. The New Pact

"No..." Alice bit down hard on her lips as she saw the lizard run over to the window. That damn priestess can't die. Tira needs her. Her heart thumped with fear as she thought about what Tira would do to her if she failed in her mission. Fear made the hair on her neck stand on end, as she remembered the things Tira would do to those who failed her. From her place on the black marble floor, she weakly raised her head up from the black marble floor and gasped out, "Watcher!"

The black raven lifted off from a candle holder on the wall and flapped its way to her. Landing in front of her, its beady red eyes flashed as it looked down at her and cawed.

Alice's blue eyes moved over to the window ledge as she saw Nightmare's hand slipped. Grabbing an Soul Edge shard she had hidden in her sleeve, she stabbed it into the bird's back and screamed, "Get them!"

A dark shower of night-black feathers... and all of a sudden, the bird turned into a giant demonic monster. It screeched and launched itself out the window, breaking part of the wall as its huge size couldn't fit through. At the same time, Aeon jumped out and followed the falling pair.

* * *

><p>Talim held onto him tightly as they fell. But when she heard the loud caw, she raised her head and her mouth opened in horror. A watcher... then... Tira was involved in this.<p>

The large bird let out a loud sound as it raked its talons across Nightmare's back, making him cried out in pain. It plucked him out of the air and harshly threw him down before rushing down to catch her. Its large talons snatched her easily out of the air and it spread its wings, ready to head back to Alice and get the two out of there. But then, Aeon flew through the cold rain and unleashed a blast of fire at it. The watcher had to hurriedly duck the dangerous element before it snapped its sharp beak and flew towards the flying lizard at a deadly velocity, while clutching the priestess.

**The rain was freezing cold and the thunder was loud. Nightmare cried out in anger as he dug his claws into the roof of a lower tower to keep himself from slipping to his death. Looking up, he saw the two monsters fight over Talim as lightning flashed across the dark, grey sky. He strained both arms as he slowly crawled up to reach her. The dark tiles around him was soaked and one single mistake meant a drop to death. His breathing was ragged and he could feel the wounds on his back sting from the rain. His eyes narrowed in on a close-by rooftop and he pushed himself off to leap over to it.**

**Drenched in rainwater and pained beyond belief, he felt his body protest as he l****anded with a loud thump and began to slide down****. "****Argh!" Nightmare groaned as he dug his claws into the tiles and stop himself from sliding off.****Taking a big breath, he steeled himself, resolute in getting Talim back.**** He would rather die, than lose her again. He had already lost her once, he was not going to lose her again.**

* * *

><p>"Sing..." Ivy held up her Valentine and ran a hand down the length of the beautiful blade. "For these sinners." She drew it out into a long, sharp whip and shouted, "I'll destroy all of you!" Flame licked across the metal as she prepared her strongest attack.<p>

"You degenerate!" Raphael quickly slid under the burning, powerful move and he felt the heat of the attack when the flames soared over his head as she swung the whip. "Not over yet!" He kicked her straight in the stomach and drew his rapier back for a powerful thrust. "This ends it!" But then darkness swam across his vision and he stumbled backwards.

Ivy quickly grabbed onto the opening as she lashed her whip around his neck, "It's over for you."

Before Ivy could seize the opportunity to kill him, Voldo stopped her. With one hand, he slashed her hand, making her drop her sword and with the other, he deftly somersaulted over her and cut her down the back. With the back of his hand, he swiftly knocked her out, knowing that his master would want to interrogate her later. Swiftly running over to the dropped Soul Edge, he then proceeded to jump out of the window. With his acrobatics, he nimbly landed on a rooftop that was alittle ways below the tower window, knowing that he needed to be as quick as possible for his master.

"**Voldo! My sword!"**

Voldo hissed obediently in reply and hurried across the slippery rooftop to return the sword to his master. Despite being blind, he was never helpless. Like a graceful cat, he leaped and jumped while carrying the evil blade to his master.

Raphael held a hand to his throat. Blood leaked through his fingers since the sharp edges of Ivy's whip had cut him slightly. His eyes burned as he met Alice's deathly pale look. "Blood..." He stumbled towards the fallen girl and his fangs gleamed. "I need... blood." With the wound she suffered, she feebly tried to crawl away but he snarled as he grabbed her blonde curls and raised up her neck. His fangs pierced her neck and he hastily drank in the sweet liquid. His thirst was great... and he drank without holding himself back as he listened to her screams. When he finished, he tossed her aside. She was still alive but barely.

"Now then..." Waking towards Talim's fallen double crescent blades, he picked them up in one hand and his other one gripped his rapier tightly. His eyes shone as he ran towards the window and disappeared in a cloud of red mist.

* * *

><p>Talim wrestled with the strong talons holding her prisoner while fighting the rain pouring into her eyes. Wiping away the relentless waters, she cried out, "Alun! Buffy! No!" The two pets had flew out and were trying to attack the bird's eyes while it evaded the lizard that was flying after them.<p>

"Cheep!" Alun struck gold as it managed to peck out one of the Watcher's blood-red eye.

In pain, the raven screeched and dropped her. Biting her lips, she somersaulted through the air and grabbed onto the ledge of a balcony. Taking in a deep breath, she pulled herself over and collapsed beside a pot of white lilies. She quickly rolled over and looked up as Raphael's voice reached her.

"Grab this!"

Her shining elbow blades fell down and she caught them as she got back to her feet. "Ra...Raphael!" Wielding his Flambert, she could see him fighting the lizard while riding the raven. How did he get up there? Leaning over the balcony, she held a hand to her eyes and gasped as Nightmare launched himself off a roof and landed on the lizard's back. She held her hands to her mouth as the weight was too much to bear for the lizard, and he spiralled downward and came to a crash on another balcony. Straining her eyes, she realized it was the balcony that led to the ballroom. Strapping her weapons to her belt, she headed back inside to get to them.

In the sky, Raphael held up his rapier and gritted his teeth as he stabbed it downward, into the bird's skull. "Die!"

The blade sank down to its hilt. He felt the bird go limp from the sudden, violent death and it fell downward. Using his last remaining strength, he teleported back into the room and he quickly reached out to the wall to steady himself. Soaked to the bones, he felt the chill bit into him as he panted for breath, exerted from the amount of energy he had used up. Something dug into his wounded hip, and he warily reached into his pocket, his hand touching the broken piece of medallion. Frustrated, confused and exhausted, his thoughts ate at him. He looked out to the dark skies and muttered tiredly, "Damn..." Turning on his heels, his boot crunched up the broken glasses as he head out.

* * *

><p>Her heart raced as she ran. The path she took was dotted with dead bodies, from the horrible chaos that had been unleashed tonight. Was there anyone that was still alive? Talim wondered about that sadly and she felt her chest tightened. The castle... was warm. She may have been held here as a prisoner, but she could see that it was warm. The servants looked up to their lord and they cared for each other. Bonded together by the hate the world has for them, they knew they had to stick together to survive. It was a close kinship and one that reminded her of her own village while she was here. To see them all gone... to see this place so empty... saddened her deeply.<p>

Talim came to a stop as a portal to Astral Chaos opened up. A large red snake hissed as it crawled out from the dark portal and its beady yellow eye narrowed in on her as its mouth opened. Poison dripped from its fangs and the venom burned the purple rug and melted the wood. Its hisses echoed around her as it flicked out its tongue.

Her hands tightened around her elbow blades and her voice came out deathly quiet. "You will go back, or I will show you no mercy."

The serpent opened its jaws and quickly shot for her, aiming to swallow her whole.

She threw her elbow blades high up in the air just as she somersaulted backward three times. Sweeping back her right leg, she kicked out at one of its fangs. The force of her kick deftly cracked the deadly fang and it made the serpent rear back in pain. Hate burned in its eyes as it striked at her. She jumped once more as the serpent dug its fangs into the spot where she stood a mere second ago. Catching her falling blades, she used the gravity of her fall to stab the blades into its skull. The curved moon shape blades dug into it deeply and she ripped them downward as she fell off its head. Running backwards while keeping a firm eye on the thrashing beast, she noted that it was incredibly long. Only half of its body had escaped the portal and its width nearly covered the entire corridor.

Sweeping her hands, she made two circling motion as she elegantly spun. "Damsels of the air." Three maidens of mist formed at her side and she said solemnly "The last steps..." The dark song of moving air and breaking wood played, as the air grew heavy and it clawed at the walls and floor. The three maidens stepped down onto the ground and from their hands, elbow blades of air formed in their hands. "Of the Wind Dance!" Talim said as she leaped towards the snake. Up she went as her three maidens tore through the beast, each of them landing a critical hit as they ripped through the serpent before fading back into the air. Using all of her strength, she focused and force the air around her weapons to become as pure as possible. As she fell, she punched both weapons downward. When they connected, a huge explosion of cool wind rushed out and the energy purified the dark aura around the castle. The serpent let out a dying scream as it fell. Talim slashed downward and the wind cut off half its body before sending more pure energy towards to portal to shut it close.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Talim whipped around around but before she knew it, a malfested that was half snake and half woman tackled her to the floor. Talim saw stars as the woman's hands wrapped around her neck and squeezed.

"My children! I want to see them! Damn you all!"

She couldn't breathe... the woman was heavy, and she felt something wrap around her body, slowly crushing her in its grip. A flash of green caught her eyes before she realized it was the tail of a snake that was crushing her. While struggling to breathe, her hands scrambled frantically for one of her dropped weapon, while the other hand clawed at the grip around her neck. When her fingers brushed against the cold metal, she grabbed it and thought dimly, "I'm sorry..."

The lamia froze as the sharp weapon pierced her chest. Her grip loosened slightly before the priestess underneath her blasted her off with a gust of cold wind. Her mind went blank immediately, as she felt the power slammed her into the wall before she fell to a heap.

"Hold on!" Talim quickly rushed over to her. Brushing back the lamia's hair, she felt her feverish forehead before looking at the blood that was staining the ground around them. The acid green tail twitched feebly and Talim gasped as she noticed the glowing red shard embedded into her tail. Touching the open wound, she asked softly, "Who did this to you?" When the lamia cried out in pain from the touch, Talim said firmly, "Don't worry, I'll take it out for you."

The lamia screamed and shouted, trying to squirm away from the priestess.

"It's ok... I'll help you." She held the woman tightly as one she dug her crescent blade into the tail, all the while whispering word of comfort as she tried to extract the shard. When the lamia screamed, she pressed her close to her body and stroked her hair. "It's ok." When the bloody shard was taken out, Talim held it firmly in her hand for a moment before saying to the malfested, "Just listen to my voice. I... I'll help you." Clutching the lamia's hand, she held on to it tightly and tried to pull the dark energy out of her body, and transferred it out into the wind. But she knew, that this one couldn't be saved. Her mind and soul has fallen too far into the abyss, imprisoned by the last stage. Opening her eyes, she whispered softly, "For the next few minutes, you can think clearly. But... I... I can't save you." Talim leaned her head down and cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Where are my children?" The lamia asked weakly, her eyes glazed and unfocused through the mess of dark hair.

Talim's eyes widened. The words of the vampire that had died, flashed through her mind. "Your... children?"

"I want to see my daughters," the lamia pleaded weakly. But then her eyes teared up. "Are they still alive? They've reached the last stage like me. Please, tell me... are my daughters still alive?"

"They... they're fine," lied Talim, forcing a smile on her face and hiding the truth in her heart. In the dark and broken hallway, she hugged the poor woman as the rain continued to pour down from outside the window. Her voice cracked as she said softly, "Your... your daughters are fine. They are young and strong, and they're recovering from the last stage of the malfestation. I've brought them back with the help of the wind."

"The wind," the lamia repeated softly. "You... you used the wind art on me. Who are you?"

Talim replied hesitantly, "I am... the last wind priestess of the Village of the Wind Deity."

"You!" The malfested gasped and tightened her hold on Talim's hand. "Do you recognize me?"

Talim looked at the woman closely, and soon, she felt her heart break as she noticed the small mark on the right side of her forehead. "Ligaya?" She remembered her well. Back when she was a small girl of seven, she remembered that Ligaya was one of the ones to break free from the village and go out into the world. She didn't want to give up her freedom, and stay in the village for the rest of her life. She had wanted to see what was out there and live her life the way she wanted to live. Her name means happiness... and so, she left the village to go seek out her happiness. That was what she had said as she left. But now... "What happened to you?" Talim said as she looked down at her kinswoman.

Ligaya smiled. "The wind's punishment, for leaving the village." Her eyes grew distant as she said," I should have never left. Time is slow in our village. It is peaceful and life was quiet. I miss it... and I miss the voice of the wind."

Inside, Talim felt alittle homesick as she thought about their home. "Yes, I miss it as well. But... like you, I think it's wrong to stay there, while the outside world is changing. We are a part of this world, and we should do our share, in easing its burden."

"No." Ligaya shook her head and her eyes traveled to the window. "The world out there is not meant for us. We have a home, and we should stay there. We have a duty, to preserve our religion and stay hidden from sight." She looked back at Talim and said, "You are not like me. Though you left, you left out of duty." A bitter smile appeared on Ligaya's face. "That's why... you can still use the wind arts."

"Can't you?" Talim asked softly.

"When I left the village... I found out that my powers waned with each and every passing day." Ligaya's dark eyes welled up with tears. "I betrayed the wind. I had given it up, for freedom. The price for my freedom, was to lose my past and the wind. I can no longer hear it." She squeezed Talim's hand. "I missed it so much. The voice of the wind... to reassure me that I'm loved and watched over." Her vision began to grow blurry and she finally said Talim's name. "Talim... please, promise me you'll take care of my daughters."

"I... I will." Talim felt the tears slide down her cheeks as she lied, "I will look after them. Don't worry, Ligaya." Holding onto her tightly, she buried her face into the woman's long dark hair and choked out, "Tell me, who did this to you? Who brought you here and stabbed that shard into you?"

"A powerful man... Matthias captured us and brought us here. But a little girl with a raven was the one that forced us into the last stage," Ligaya said softly, her skin growing paler by the second. After awhile, she said, "Talim, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Ligaya asked quietly, "Can you listen to the wind for me? I'm scared... she hates me. But I want to know, how she feels about me."

Talim stilled as she heard the question. "Alright." Talim closed her eyes and stayed quiet. The wind stirred around them slightly, as she read it. When she finished, whispered, "The wind has missed you, very much. She has always been with you."

"Thank you." Ligaya closed her eyes and smiled. "For that comforting lie, Talim." With that, her hand slipped down and fell to her side.

Talim felt her breath hitched as she cried, while holding onto the body of a kinswoman. "No... No... NO!" She let out a loud scream that encompassed all of her pain. All of the windows in the hallway shattered as the wind cried with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmare grunted in pain as he rolled over the banquet table and fell to the side. Plates of food and cups of wine splashed down beside him and he hurriedly roll out of the way as the lizard slammed both its axes down, carving a deep line into his wooden floor. "Burn!" He hefted up his sword and blocked one of the lizard's attack before swinging it at the beasts's leg.<strong>

Aeon seemed to laugh as it flapped its wing and ascended back into the air before opening its jaws, to spray forth flames that quickly ate up the room, only slightly slowed down by the rain that managed to fall into the ballroom through the broken windows.

"**Damn you!" shouted Nightmare as he grabbed one of the dented goblet and threw it up at the lizard in anger. "Come down here and fight!"**

Suddenly, the ballroom doors burst open and Raphael appeared. He quickly danced backward as Aeon shot a blast of fire at him. "Filthy beast!" he hissed as he came over to Nightmare's side. To The Azure Knight, he asked, "Where's the priestess? She went after you."

"**Did you see her while you were on your way?" **

Raphael shook his head. "I did not." He raised up his rapier as he returned his attention back to the flying lizard that was circling them from above. "Let's just kill this thing before she arrives or before this room and your entire castle burns to the ground."

Aeon roared in fury as it dove for them. Its reptilian eyes flashed with anger as it saw Raphael's face and it remembered the battle it had lost to him seventeen years ago, at the Phantom Pavilion. When the Frenchman dodged, he swung his tail and sent him flying into a stack of instrument stands where the orchestra had been playing earlier in the evening.

Raphael made a sound of pain as he hit the ground. "Aurgh!"

"**Perish." Nightmare held Soul Edge with both hands and focused, letting the dark energy flow into his body as he stood there in the burning room. **

Aeon snarled and unveiled his glittering white wings, spreading it out wide. Underneath the angelic wings, the beast gripped its two deadly axes before charging forward in a rush of feathers and speed.

**Meeting the attack, Nightmare blocked the blow but the impact forced him to stumble backward. With a sound of frustration, he dug his heels into the ground and stopped. Glaring into the lizard's eyes, he hissed, "I shall devour your soul."**

Stepping back from their hold, the two clashed in a fury of sparks and sharpened steel. The sounds rang through the ballroom and the crackling fire added its own piece to the battle music. Soon, Raphael joined the battle as well, and his rapier flashed as he weaved it in to dance. The three fought ferociously and the two sides made to kill. As time dragged on, the room grew burning hot. Soon, it would be a deadly inferno that would consume the entire castle.

"There!" Raphael grabbed onto an opening as he thrust his rapier through the lizard's right leg. "Now!" he shouted to Nightmare. The Azure Knight brought up his sword for the killing blow when all of a sudden...

"Wind." Talim burst through the burning doors and aimed her hand up at the crystal chandelier. Sharp gale of wind cut through the gold chains and it brought it crashing down in a shower of crystals and broken metal. Nightmare and Raphael managed to jump away in time but Aeon, with his injured leg, got caught halfway. Crushed under the heavy weight, he clawed and struggled with all his might to get away while Nightmare lifted his cleaver to run back and finish the battle once and for all.

"Stop!" Talim aimed her hand at his legs and green crystals froze them as a pure wind cirled the wielder of Soul Edge.

"What are you doing?!" Raphael shouted at her.

"**You wench! How dare you!" Nightmare shouted before he held his head in pain. "No... Talim. I... aughhh! Soul Edge!" The sword in his hand grew heavier as its yellow eyes glared at the priestess hatefully.**

Talim hurried over to the lizard's side and kneeled down. "Shhhh... it's alright." She reached forward but she quickly withdrew it as he snapped his jaws at her. Gasping slightly as she saw the crystals holding Nightmare back began to crack; she turned her attention back to the lizard and shouted, "You have to get out of here! Soul Edge is beginning to take over his mind, I won't be able to stop him from killing you!" Getting up, she began pulling at the heavy chandelier while the lizard continued struggling underneath.

"Why are you helping that beast?" Raphael demaded as he held a sleeve up to his nostrils, trying not to breath in the smoke that was beginning to overwhelm the room.

Talim shouted back, "I am responsible for what he's become! If I had saved him seventeen years ago, he wouldn't be like this." She pulled even harder, making the chandelier moved slightly off the lizard. "I won't let him die! No more should die tonight!" Talim coughed at the smoke swirling around them as she pulled. "No more... I won't let anymore die..."

A single tear slipped down her cheek and it splashed onto Aeon's head, making him look up at her. Her words and what she was doing, puzzled him.

Raphael swore before coming to her side to help. "Why are you so-" Raphael shook his head and gritted his teeth as he pulled. "Your kindness will kill you one day," he thought to himself darkly.

With a crash, they managed to pull the chandelier off the beast and Talim pointed to the window. "Go! Quickly!"

Aeon made a reluctant sound, confused but touched by what she had done for him. Finally, he made a hissing sound and charged for the window. She and that man owed him for the past, this was just repayment... at least, that's what he tried to convince himself with as he spread his wings and escaped.

The cracking sound of ice made Talim and Raphael turn their attention back to Nightmare who was beginning to break free. Reaching out a hand, she pushed Raphael back slightly with a sorrowful expression. "You're not the Raphael I was looking for."

It was more of a statement than a question and he replied solemnly, "I don't even know anymore."

"Sometimes, even with the truth presented in front of us, we can not see it," Talim said, more to herself than to him, before turning around. "Stay back... I will face this alone." A mix of emotions ate at her heart as the eye of Soul Edge blinked once before Nightmare roared and broke free completely from the ice trapping his legs.

"**Detestable priestess, so we finally come face to face," Nightmare said as he rose up and curled his monstrous hand into a fist. He looked down at it briefly before saying, "This body is now mine..."**

Talim's eye turned green as the wind picked up around her. Raising both hands into the air, she murmured, "I'd rather kill him than let you take his body, Soul Edge." The two remaining windows shattered as the wind tore through the room, bringing in the rain as well as a high level of pure energy. The fires were put out immediately and instead, green crystals frosted over everything.

"**You will not win," Nightmare said flatly, unperturbed by her display of powers.**

"I will not go down without making sure you pay a heavy price for my defeat," Talim replied coldly. Outside, the rain had stopped and the clouds had dispersed. Pale moonlight sneaked in and reflected off the pale green crystals, making the room shimmer and shine. Talim swept back a hand and the light sparkled off her moon shaped elbow blade. "The first time, you lied and manipulated Raphael and made him banish me away from his castle. The second time, you mocked his image and stepped on my fears. And now..." She took a step forward slowly. "You transformed him into this. Now I understand why the wind around him is different now. Your taint eats at him every day, dragging him deeper into the abyss. My soul... it can't hold on much longer."

"**Haha... hahaha." Nightmare laughed, his head cocked to one side as he regarded her. "I would have allowed him to keep his free will and freedom, if he had continued to honour our pact. I would have also allowed him to be with you, if he continued to keep his words." Holding out his hand, he said, "You have no choice, priestess. If you destroy Soul Edge... me... do you think he can escape unscathed?"**

Talim shook her head and her eyes hardened. "I already said it. I'd rather kill him than let you use his body. Then, I'll cast my own soul into Soul Edge... you... and you will lose all of your powers for many hundred of years." She took out the Soul Edge shard she had pulled from Ligaya's tail and held it in her palm. "Watch." The shard in her hand began to lose its red color as she purified it with the wind. Finally, it turned grey and crumbled into dust, carried away by the cool breeze. She met Nightmare's eyes and said, "Look into my eyes, and see the truth of my words."

"**You dare... threaten me!" Nightmare shouted angrily. Though he wanted to run up and kill her, he kept himself wary of her, since he knew she meant what she had said. Her soul of purity would definitely seal him away for a long time. He curled his lips back in frustration. How could the most powerful being in this world, fear her? Damn it all...**

"It isn't a threat. It is the truth." The wind pulled at her hair slightly and she paused. Drawing inward, she looked over at the sky sorrowfully. "But... I grow weary of fighting. So many lives had been lost and tonight was just another tragedy, that has engraved itself into your bloody history." Her head tilted downward as she said, "When I was young and in that coma... I saw many dark things. Some images are blurry, some clear. One thing that I do remember seeing, is a great war. Blood shed on the sides of the malfested and humans. It ran in rivers of red, bodies piled up like hills and the cries pierced the heart of heaven itself..." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and said bitterly, "If we fight, I will kill my love so that you can't use his body. But then the malfested under his leadership will lose hope and they will turn on the world. Raph... Dumas is their leader, hope and the future. If he dies, they will lose his protection, fall into despair, fight against the world and bring about a great war.

**Nightmare walked towards her and chuckled. "So you finally see... it's futile to fight me." He moved to put a hand under her chin. "You've grown. You're much more wise."**

Raphael grinded on his teeth as he silently watched from behind her.

"I am not going to fight you. But I am going to bargain with you," Talim replied, her eyes unwavering from his face.

"**What do you have to offer?" Nightmare replied, tilting her chin up. "I'm sure you know, that playing with fire might get you burned, priestess. If I don't like your offer, I will kill you." **

Talim drew back from his touch. "Then I will fight if I have to." Her eyes turned downward and she slowly blinked. "Dumas is already a king of a country. His followers are many and he holds much power. I want to see... him rule the world. But I want to see him rule it like Algol, The Hero King."

**Almost immediately, Nightmare hissed and he stepped backward, raising his cleaver at her threateningly. "I will not be a puppet sword again."**

"A weapon should be wielded by the wielder, not the other way around," Talim said as she got into a defensive stance as well.

**Nightmare laughed harshly. "If the wielder is a weakling, why shouldn't the more powerful one be the one in control." **

Talim's eyes narrowed as she charged up to him in an instant. Her elbow blades dropped from her hands and she grabbed the handle of Soul Edge with both hands.

"**What are you doing?!" he snarled as he made to hit her with his claws.**

Talim's eyes flashed green as she looked up at him.

"**Arghh!" Nightmare cried out as a pure breeze circled them and he felt the piece of soul inside his body fight back. "Why... can't I move?"**

"We are not weak," Talim said coldly as he continued struggling. "If Raph... Dumas can't fight you alone, then I'll help him. You will not win against both of us."

"**Damn you-"**

"Enough," snapped Raphael.

Talim and Nightmare both looked as Raphael grabbed onto the handle as well. "Raph... Raphael?" Talim questioned. His hand tightened around the handle with hers and she said, "Why?"

He met her eyes and replied, "This... is also my body. I'm not going to let Soul Edge take it without fighting back." Inside, he remembered Dumas's words.

**_**"You were created so that Soul Edge would never be able to posses me entirely, and search for Amy while I rise to power to create my ideal world."**_**

Glaring at Nightmare, he said, "You will never... posses me entirely."

Talim said to Nightmare firmly, "Deep inside, I can feel him fight. Our love for each other is strong, we won't let you win." She dug her heels into the ground and concentrated even harder. Her hand began to freeze as crystals snaked around her hand. Beside her, Raphael made a pained sound as the crystal touched him and Nightmare.

**He knew he was in trouble. With the priestess, that piece of her soul, the piece of Raphael's missing soul, the real one sleeping inside him was starting to wake and fight for control. He growled, "What do you want?"**

"Make a deal with me," Talim replied solemnly. "I swear, I will destroy Soul Calibur once and for all. Your greatest enemy shall be gone forever and for as long as I live, I will never seek to destroy you. In return, you will obey Raph... Dumas's every wish." She could see the disgust he had for her bargain and she added, "I'm not going to live forever. Once I die, the pact is over. If he can't control you, then you can try to take over his body."

**Nightmare pondered over her words, staring deep into her eyes and mulling over the choices he had. He was in a dangerous situation right now and he was thin with anger, knowing that all these years of hard work could be wasted if the priestess did fight and seal him away. The risk was too great... but he wasn't going to back down and accept his loss entirely. Slowly, he said, "For now, I will give him back his body. But I shall continue to fight for control, every single waking minute. If you three are strong enough," he glanced at Raphael and her. "Then everything should be fine, should it not?"**

Talim knew this was the best she could hope for. Soul Edge will not budge any further and she didn't want to risk a fight. Reluctantly, she agreed. "Very well, I accept the terms."

**Slowly, he let go of**** the handle ****until it was her and Raphael who held the sword.**** Glaring at her, ****he said,**** "You are strong... and I know Soul Calibur wants you as its wielder. Therefore, I shall accept your terms. Be warned though, priestess... if you break your words, ****I will teach you true pain****."**

* * *

><p>It was quiet... almost peaceful. The darkness wrapped around him like a comforting blanket and he wished to sleep on, thinking about the better days. Those days were so short... but they were so beautiful. Playing with Amy, teaching her how to be a lady and how to fight and watching her grow up, planted feelings he never had inside him. Being a parent was so wonderful, he wished he could always be with her and protect her. And then... there was the short time he was with Talim. How they had shared their past; she comforted and accepted him, no matter how horrible he had been to her sometimes. The days when he was Dumas and they had a short time of peace while he cared for her. "I miss both of you... so much," he thought as he laid there, surrounded by inky darkness.<p>

Suddenly, he felt something hot and wet touch his cheek. It trailed down slowly and soon, another one followed. It touched his lips and he could taste that it was slightly salty. Next, he found something soft and warm hold him, similar to how a mother would hold her child. It was tender and loving and it made him feel safe.

"Uos wecha, ma luvan (Wake up, my love)."

A bright light beckoned to him, pushing back the sea of darkness. Next thing he knew, his eyes slowly opened and he looked up. "Talim..."

A sad look crossed her face as she returned his gaze. Something seemed to bother her, he could tell by looking into her chocolate eyes. He could see her force a small smile on her face for his sake, as she said, "Everything will be alright now."

"What... happened?"

Talim's body seemed to droop as he asked. Finally, she replied, "Look... at your arm."

Dumas winced as she helped him sit up and when he looked down, he gasped. His hand had returned to normal and he felt like something heavy had been completely removed from his shoulders. Talim hesitated for a moment before she slowly pulled off the hood and made to take off his face covering. He quickly stopped her, as he was ashamed of the scars that Soul Edge had given back to him. "Talim... my face..."

"I want to see your face," Talim whispered softly. "I miss it... And no matter what happens, I will always love you." She could feel his grip loosened and she slowly pulled off the head covering. When she saw the face she had longed for so long, she hugged him. "I miss you so much, Raphael."

"Talim?" When he touched his face, he could feel that the scars were gone. He pulled away from the embrace and he gripped both of her hands tightly. "Talim... what did you do?" He began to panic when he guessed what she had done. "No! You-"

"The pact must be kept," she whispered quietly. "I have promised Soul Edge that I will destroy Soul Calibur, and that I will never fight against Soul Edge anymore. In return, it must heed your orders and obey you, so long as I keep my end of the bargain."

"Talim..." His face scrunched up in pain as he said, "This is against what you stood for. You are betraying your deity for my sake." A light blue started to color the sky, as it was almost close to dawn. The light illuminated her soft face, with its warm chocolate eyes and beautiful pink lips, that was curving up into a sad smile. Pained, he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hand on her back. "I'm sorry, dearest. I... was afraid you would reject me if you knew I was Nightmare. But now I'm more ashamed of the fact that who I am... has cost you your bond with your wind. I wish you had never known. I'm sorry."

Nestled against him, she whispered, "If you can give up your hate for the world, then the least I can do is support you. I love the wind but I... I have no regrets taking this path. In my heart, it feels like the right things to do. I hope the wind will understand but if not... then I accept the consequences."

He hugged her tightly and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Talim."

"Just promise me," Talim said as she buried her face into his neck. "That you will be a good king like Algol. You'll rule the world with Soul Edge and use its powers for good like him. Please promise me."

"I will. I give you my words," he promised as he felt her tears slipped onto his skin. "For everything you've done, I will do as you wish."

Hearing that, Talim pulled away and thanked him. "Thank you, my love." A flash of sunlight caught her eyes and they turned together to look at the sun, peeking up from the horizon. Resting against him, she said, "At last... dawn has arrived."

The beautiful gold rays lit up the sky, as soft splashes of pink, orange and light blue and she nestled herself in his arms. But deep in her heart, she was very fearful. Would her ears grow dim to the words of the wind like Ligaya? All she wanted was a way to save everyone she loved. The world and the man she has given her heart to. She stirred when he tilted her chin up and gazed down at her tenderly. She smiled as she closed her eyes, letting his lips touch hers and giving her the comfort she needed.

Nearby, Raphael watched the two while standing there, hidden by the flapping curtains. Taking out the moon half of her medallion, he stared down at it silently before tucking it back into his pocket. He turned away from them and was about to leave, when he suddenly saw Viola. "You... what are you doing here?"

Viola lifted her head up slightly and said softly, "Father..."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: I've written this chapter like 30000 times! Dx<p>

It took forever to get right. I just couldn't write this one for some reason. So if this chapter still sucks, know that I tried my best :'(

Thank you all for your patience and for reading and for coming so far along with me. And thanks Thalie, for the kind review! :D

This is the third last chapter for this story. Two more chapters and I'll finally be finished Fighting Against Fate 8D


	31. A Dark Truth and Foreboding Future

Everyone turned as the fortune teller walked into the ice covered ballroom. Her red eyes burned with a seemingly fierce ferocity while the rest of her expression was hidden by the black veil she wore. But her eyes softened when she looked at Raphael and she repeated once more, "Father..."

"What?" Raphael took a step back in surprise. "What did you just call me?"

Viola held out the pink hair ribbon and her delicate fingers curled over the aged silver skull decoration. "I remembered everything... when I saw this." She hesitated for a moment before speaking in french. "Je vous manquez, père. Je suis vraiment, votre papillon de la nuit."

"Amy?" Raphael's eyes widened in joy as she said the nickname he had fondly given her. He ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulder, looking over her carefully. Brushing back her white bangs, he examined her eyes, ignoring the lower half of her face that was already covered by the thin black veil. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he saw how familiar her eyes were when she was younger. Her eyes still held the same distant emptiness that was only partially filled when she saw him. Finally, he gave her one of his rare smile and whispered, "Amy..."

"Amy!" Talim hurriedly came to Raphael's side as she heard. Her face was lit up with joy at seeing her old friend and she blinked away tears of happiness. "You... you were Amy all along?"

Dumas was also taken back by surprise as he came over as well and looked at the seer. "You... are Amy?"

However, the seer's reaction to the two was nothing less than frigid. She glared at them coldly, shaking off Talim's hand and said icily. "Don't touch me."

Talim drew her hand back with surprise. "Am-Amy?"

Viola glared at her before turning back to Dumas and Raphael. "I don't understand... why are there two of you?"

Raphael answered quietly, "We are both Raphael Sorel, Amy."

Viola shook her head with disbelief. "That can't be possible."

Dumas said hesitantly, "I am... Nightmare, Amy. You saw that. To protect myself, I split a part of my soul. While I build up power to make our new world, he was supposed to look for you, my beloved. As that was his only duty, memories unrelated to you are forgotten. That's why, he doesn't remember Talim, for example."

At the mention of the priestess's name, Viola stiffened and looked at the priestess hatefully. "After all these years, you would show yourself again?"

Talim could hear how cold she sounded and she looked down in shame. "I... I'm sorry. I tried, I really tried to find you and Raphael. I..." Suddenly, she noticed the dark wind around her orb and her eyes widened with shock. "What happened to your Quattuor Orbis?"

"Talim, what's wrong?"Dumas asked, his voice tinged with concern as she froze and stared at the orb in shock.

Her mouth was dry and she said slowly, "Don't you remember that orb? It's not... the same anymore." She shook her head and held out her hand. "Amy... your orb. Please, hand it over to me."

"Stay back," Viola hissed as she brought up her claws and readied her orb. "Don't you even dare talk to me. You... you're the reason why I've turned into this."

Talim pushed Raphael and Dumas back when they made to head towards their daughter. Slowly, she stepped forward and opened her arms. "I mean you no harm, Amy. We're friends, aren't we?" When the seer didn't say anything, Talim said sorrowfully, "I'm sorry. I looked everywhere for you and your father... but I could never..." Putting her hands over her face, she wept. "I'm so sorry."

Despite the priestess's warm words, the frost in her heart was quickly consuming her. "Talim..." Viola's clawed hand twitched slightly. In a frigid voice, Viola hissed, "I'll never forgive you."

"AMY NO!" Raphael reached out to grab his daughter but she slipped out of his grasp.

Talim gasped and flew backwards as her orb collided with her stomach. Her back hit a pile of solid green ice and she dropped down with a groan. She heard the wind whistle past her and her eyes widened as the orb hovered over her head.

"Let your death be the end of all of this," Viola said as she crossed her hands over each other and bowed low, bring her hands down to crush Talim's head with the orb.

"Amy don't!" Dumas shouted as he grabbed her around the waist and dragged her back.

The interruption made her orb slowed down and moved slightly over, and Talim cried out as she moved her head to avoid it. The orb sent cracks into the green ice and made a dent in the wooden ballroom floor beneath. Talim winced as ice shards scratched her left cheek and she hurriedly scrambled up to her feet.

Digging her heels into the icy floor, Viola wrestled against Dumas and shouted, "She must pay for what she's done!" With one hand, she pointed and said, "Go!"

Talim ducked the orb as it flew towards her with a sharp whistle of air. Before she knew it, the orb returned and slammed into her back, making her trip forward. She screamed as the heavy orb slammed down and crushed her right hand. The bones snapped and her skin split, oozing out bright red blood.

"Up!" Raphael parried the orb as it flew towards the priestess and pulled her up by the crook of her arm. He hissed down at her, "What happened between you and my Amy? ANSWER ME!" He grinded down on his teeth as he batted the orb away again and held Talim's face close to his. "There must be a reason why my daughter would show you this much hate. What did you do to her?!"

Talim's eyes grew wet as she met his gaze. The old pain of her failure from seventeen years resurfaced and she whispered tearfully, "I took away the most important person in her life, and gave her loneliness and suffering. I... I killed you." Time froze in that second of space as they looked at each other, and Talim let him absorb the truth. At the same time, the haunting memories came back to her and overwhelmed her. Distressed and pained, she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry... for everything, Raphael."

The wind screamed.

"I will not forgive you."

Her heart stopped as she felt his fangs pierce her neck. No... he can't... he can't drink her blood. He'll die! "Raphael please stop!" Talim struggled against his hold as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll drain you dry for what you've done!" he snarled against her neck as she screamed.

Viola's eyes widened and she screamed, "NO! THE MOON CAN NOT SWALLOW THE SUN! DON'T DO IT FATHER!"

"Talim no!" Dumas shouted as he let go of Viola and ran towards her.

A pure white feather drifted down, carried by a warm wind. In the next instant... scorching flames melted the ice around them and burned Raphael. The rapier wielder fell backwards and bit down on his tongue as he clutched his right arm. The entire sleeve of his red outfit was burnt off and the skin underneath was quickly swelling and turning an intense red. A few blisters had also appeared and he gnashed his teeth at the pain. "Damn you..." He said as he glared at the giant lizard that had returned. It stood protectively in front of the fallen priestess and hissed at him. The bright morning light from outside the balcony shined on its double gleaming axes and at the icy room, making glimmers of light shine inside the beautiful and cold arena.

"Father!"

Raphael leaned on his daughter as she arrived by his side and examined his injuries. He felt strange... his vision swam and he felt sick.

Viola noticed how pale he looked and said urgently, "You can not drink her blood! It's too pure for you to handle."

Raphael put a hand to his mouth as he began to cough up Talim's blood. "Damn it all..." His knees hit the cold ballroom floor as pain wracked his body. His vision swam and he said, "I'm sorry, Amy." The last thing he saw was her crying over him as he hit the floor.

"Talim! Talim! Let me through!" Dumas shouted as Aeon blocked his way. "I'm not going to hurt her!"

Aeon snapped his jaws at him as he tried to take another step closer. "Shshsss..."

He saw Talim feebly try to get up from the ground behind the beast and he shouted, "She needs me! Let me see her! I can do something about her wound."

"Raph... Dumas, I can't feel my body..." Talim moaned.

Hearing that, Aeon narrowed its eyes at the wielder of Soul Edge warily before reluctantly letting him pass to take care of the woman. It turned back to face Viola who had gotten up. The seer readied her sharp claws and orb and the eyes that peeked out above the thin black veil was cold. She stood there defensively in front of her father, while calculating on the best approach. She lightly took a step to the right but she had to quickly jump back as the lizard blasted a vortext of flames at her. The flames weren't meant to harm but to warn. The beast pulled back its lips and revealed sharp fangs and its eyes told her that if she dared move, he would burn her to ashes. Frustrated, Viola swore as she looked into her orb for an answer. "There has to be a way to win," she said to herself.

"Talim, I'm here," Dumas said soothingly as he laid down Soul Edge and pulled Talim into his arms comfortingly. He examined her neck and kissed her head. "It's a small wound, you'll be fine." Looking over at Viola, a sad expression crossed his face. To see the two people he loved most, fight each other, brought him great pain.

"I'm sorry," Talim apologized as she read his face.

He shook his head. "You have nothing to apologize for ma petite. Everything you've done, you've done with love for me and Amy. You tried your best, and that's all that matters."

She could feel darkness closing in on her. The bite poisoned her body and mind, and she could feel Soul Edge's taint inside her. It was the same like the two other times except she could still stay awake, since he barely drained any of her blood. She must use the last of her energy to resolve this peacefully before she passed out. A feather drifted down and landed on her stomach and she weakly looked up. Dazed and disoriented, all she saw was a pair of beautiful sparkling white wings before her eyes could focus properly. Finally, she recognized the lizard that she had saved. With trembling fingers, she gently touched its feet with her left hand.

Aeon felt a sudden warmth on the scales of his feet and he turned around to see the green hair woman looking up at him. The look on her face... was one of pure joy and happiness. It was an expression that no one had given him before, as he was a monstrous beast.

Talim smiled and asked, "You came back... for me?"

Aeon blinked his yellow reptilian eyes at her before nodding slowly. He was surprised when she beckoned for him to come to her level. Hesitantly, he cast a look over at his two opponents and hissed, giving them a warning that if they did anything, he would attack. Slowly, he kneeled down and curled his wings, hiding them from sight.

Talim looked into the bright yellow eyes and laid a hand on his, feeling the smooth scales beneath her fingers. Quietly, she began reading the wind around it. When her eyes opened, she murmured, "The wind told me... your name is Aeon. You... you are human, aren't you?"

Aeon's eyes widened. Speechless, it stared at her.

Gently, Talim continued. "You have a good heart... You came back for me, even though you knew it would be dangerous. I did not save you for you to repay me, yet you willingly wish to." Talim said, "I want to help you. When I look into your eyes, I see your pain... and sorrows. No one, especially someone like you, deserves to suffer like this." She squeezed her hand over his before asking, "Are you... the same lizard Raphael defeated seventeen years ago at the Phantom Pavilion?"

A displeased expression crossed Aeon's reptilian face and it let out a short grunt.

Talim gave it an amused smile. "Fate... is certainly a fickle mistress. But I'm happy, that the wind has given me a second chance to redeem my past failure towards you. Will you let me help you? Please?"

The woman's blood was pure, and her powers were formidable. Not only that, Aeon could sense that she genuinely wanted to help. When she saved him, even though he had attacked her, it proved to him that she was kind and that she did not judge on appearance. Aeon spread one of his wing and plucked a long white feather. He held it out to the woman, as a symbol of agreement.

Talim smiled brightly and reached for it. Holding the light feather, she murmured, "Beauty lies within. Don't let your appearance and darkness take away who you really are."

"Talim," Dumas said as he could see her struggle to keep her eyes open. He brushed aside her bangs and said, "I will protect you, and help Amy and my other side understand. Rest now." When she was about to protest, he shook his head. "No arguing with me, ma petite. Sleep."

"I'm sorry," Talim repeated once more. Softly, the green ice crystals around the ballroom began to crack. With a shudder, they broke apart and disappeared into the air. With the sparkling ice gone, the destruction from last night was fully revealed. From the broken chandelier to the shattered furniture to the corpses, the scene was both sad and terrible.

Dumas didn't care to look. He only watched as his priestess passed out. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he closed his eyes for a moment before standing up with her in his arms. To Aeon, he said, "Leave this to me."

Reluctantly, Aeon obeyed. But he still kept his guard up to help protect the priestess that he has decided to protect.

Dumas's heavy boots clicked across the broken floor as he headed towards Amy. The tattered fabrics fluttered at his waist and he came to a stop near the two. Firmly, he said, "Don't blame Talim for my death, Amy. I am responsible for what happened as well.

"She killed you!" Viola hissed angrily. "Everything that we've suffered through was all her fault!" All of these years wandering alone and friendless... hated and shunned and living without her father. Viola was seized with rage at the memories of her suffering and at her hate for the priestess for killing her father. "I wish we never met her!" cried Viola. "The moon and the sun cannot be together! Father, you and her will not live to be together. That is the fate of your love for each other!"

"**I will carve my own path." His eyes shone brightly and his voice deepened. "Once I restore Soul Edge to its full powers, it will grant me my wish." His nails lengthened and he held Talim tightly. "Fate will not separate us. I will fight against it Amy... and I will win."**

She could feel the rising energy radiating from his body and her lips thinned. He was being foolish and stubborn for a love that will never end happily. She had never been wrong in her predictions, and she knew that from everything that happened, their union was cursed. It started off with blood, it will end in blood. "These past years were fine for you weren't they? You rose to power, became a graf and took over Hungary as its king. But as soon as you were reunited with her, chaos happens. The heavens look down on your union." Her orb shimmered and she held it tightly as she looked down into its depths. She briefly saw a flash of what was to come and immediately shut her eyes. Terrified for her father, she said, "The moon will swallow the sun, and it will never rise again. There is only death and darkness in this love."

Dumas's eyes softened and he whispered, "For love, I would do anything." He asked, "Amy, is there anything that I've held back from you? Was there anything that I did not do for you?"

Viola hesitated before replying, "No... father. You've given me everything. You even risked your life to make a world where I can be accepted."

"I love you Amy," he said gently. "And I also love Talim. You two are my life. I would gladly die, to protect you both and keep you happy."

She knew he wasn't going to change his mind, right there and then. He would give anything and everything to be with the wind priestess. Lowering her head, Viola said, "I can't change your mind, but I can't leave you... to fight against fate alone." She closed her eyes shut and said tearfully, "I love you father. I want you to be safe and happy too. If you choose to stay on this path, all I can do now... is support you."

"Thank you, my beloved." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the cheek. Proudly, he whispered, "My beautiful butterfly of the night... thank you." They both looked up as they heard a hissing sound from the ceiling. "Come here, Voldo."

The blind guardian crawled out from the balcony and gracefully bowed before giving his master a low hiss.

Dumas looked over his shoulder at his servant. "Where were you? The dungeons?" When Voldo nodded, Dumas said curtly, "Good." He turned back to Amy and said, "I will explain everything to you, my beloved. But first, there are imbeciles we'll need to deal with." He turned his head and glanced over at the balcony. "My castle is surrounded by forests and mountains but I know those nobles will bring back a very large entourage. I'll need to take care of certain matters before they arrive." His eyes dimmed as he said, "I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you. I didn't know that it was you, my beloved."

"Father..." Behind her veil, she bit her lips. "I'm worried for you."

"I know," Dumas replied gently. He closed his eyes shut for a moment as his head throbbed. When he opened them again, his voice distinctly turned lower. "But come, we have matters to attend to for now. Amy, I need you to speak to Hilde when she comes back with her entourage." He muttered in distaste, "It would seem that she escaped my castle. You must speak in my defence. Do you need me to tell you what to say?"

Viola immediately shook her head. "Of course not father. I know what will be needed to be said."

Dumas let out a sigh and was saddened by what had to be done. "My guards and servants... and parts of my castle must be burned to conceal the evidence that they're malfested." His mind quickly began calculating and he asked, "Can you predict when they'll arrive, Amy?"

She nodded and her eyes gleamed as she looked into the orb. The shimmering violet light brightened briefly and Viola said, "At midnight."

He nearly smiled. "That timing... I will have to say one thing. Fate has a twisted sense of humor."

* * *

><p>The lightest of touches fluttered across her cheek. It was warm and comforting... and she smiled briefly.<p>

"Ma petite, you have the most adorable smile when you sleep, you know that?"

Her eyes fluttered opened and she squinted against the bright light. A figure sat before her and she blinked a few times to clear her vision. The painting of a blue serene sea during a sunset came into view, from behind the figure sitting in front of her. The dark figure leaned down towards her and when she saw the radiant red orbs, she gasped and sat up. "Amy! How is she? You two didn't-"

"Hush," Dumas said strictly, pushing the wind priestess back down as she tried to sit up. He pulled the black silk sheets back to her neck and said soothingly, "You've been out for half the day. Are you hungry?"

Talim looked at him worryingly. "You're wearing your armor. There will be more fighting, isn't there?"

He adjusted his seat on the bed and gave her a handsome grin as he put on his red mask. "I'm used to battles, ma petite. What I'm not used to, is having someone worry about me going into them." Reaching for her hand, he held it gently. "I can handle this. You, just need to stay safe and stay here." Seeing her concern, he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and said, "You're not well enough to fight. Don't worry about me."

"There's no where else I'd rather be, than to fight by your side."

He rubbed his eyes and peeked one out at her, from an opening of his fingers. "There's no need for you to get more injuries on my behalf, dearest."

"Dumas..." She did not want him to feel guilty for her being here. There was no other place she wanted to be, beside staying by his side and enduring these trials with him. Talim said sadly, "Physical wounds heal in time. Other kinds... are harder." She placed his hand on her cheek tenderly. "Your burden, your battles, is also mine."

His lips curved up and he chuckled lightly. "There's a very good reason why I love you, Talim." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Get dressed, ma petite. We will assemble in the heart of my dungeons." Holding up a hand to stop her from saying something, he added, "I will allow you to be by my side. But I will not allow you to put yourself in danger, understood?" When she didn't answer, he said firmly, "You have a choice ma petite. Either you follow my orders or I lock you in my bedroom to keep you safe. Alright?"

"Alright then," Talim said reluctantly.

A brief flash of pain passed through her bandaged hand as she adjusted it on her lap. Dropping it gently down onto the ebony blankets, she lowered her eyes and said sadly, "Amy and... Raphael... how are they?" She was depressed and saddened by their feelings towards her and she hated to have the man she loved be caught in the middle. She didn't want him to have to pick sides nor did she want to... believe that their love was not meant to be. Her hand went to her neck and she lightly touched the bite marks, wondering if history would repeat itself once again.

"Talim, look at me."

Lifting her head, her doleful brown eyes met his.

Dumas gave her a brief kiss on the lips. It was light and gentle and he put his forehead against hers. "You bring out the best in me and I love you. I am the one who doesn't deserve you... I've made you wait all these years for me and I've caused you so much sadness." He sighed softly, "I'm selfish in saying this but I never want you to leave me."

"Dumas," Talim whispered as she felt his breath on her cheek and his forehead against hers. "I'll always be with you. I just wish that it wouldn't make Amy and... your other side unhappy." She hugged him and said, "I know if Amy's not happy with our union, you-"

"Hush," he shushed her. "Amy is just worried about us. She believes our love is fated to end with us both dying. But I won't let something like fate or destiny, something so intangible tear us apart." He drew back from her and said sternly, "To me, you're here. You're real and so are my feelings for you Talim. Nothing else matters.." When Talim didn't reply, he whispered in her ear, "There's nothing I wouldn't do, to keep you with me... safe and sound. I love you."

"I... love you too." Talim slowly wrapped her left arm around him, keeping her injured hand still. "I'd rather die, then let myself be the cause of your death."

He gave her another kiss on the forehead before standing up. "I'll call for you later sweetheart."

"What are you going to do?" Talim asked, wearing the same worried expression she always had when she sensed that he was going to walk into danger.

Dumas's shoulders rose up as he lifted his arms in a tired gesture. "I have about six hours to prepare before an army comes storming up to my castle gates. If I don't give them a good play, we might as well close the curtains forever." He began to head for the doors. "Voldo will get you some food, ma petite. Just rest for now." Before he closed the doors, he gave her a smile. "Everything will be alright, dearest. As well, I'll send in that... lizard. It seemed eager to see you again." Dumas said curtly, "I'll have Voldo keep close to the doors. If something happens, he'll come in to protect you immediately."

"How did you get Voldo to be your servant?" Talim asked. "I remember him. He was with Tira, Astaroth, and Sophitia years ago."

Dumas pursed his lips in thought. "I went on an expedition to the Money Pits, where mountains of gold was rumored to be stored. There, I met Voldo who to my surprise, merely bowed down to me and helped me and my men enter the place. If Voldo wasn't there, I would have lost many of my soldiers to the traps inside." He crossed his arms. "I never quite questioned as to why he sees me as his master, and at first sight. If I have to warrant a guess, I'd say it had something to do with Soul Edge." With a gesture of his hand, he added, "I've managed to obtain quite a valuable servant though. He was the best treasure I've obtained from the Money Pits."

With that, Dumas closed the doors. Talim laid back in bed and looked up at the deep scarlet and gold canopy. What was to come later, in the night? What did Dumas have planned? Could he really make up something, that will keep his identity and the truth safe? Was there some way she could help him, instead of just being a burden? Talim stayed still, wanting to ask the wind for guidance but she knew it wasn't possible anymore. Ashamed at what she had done, she had cut herself off from hearing the wind's voice. A fallen priestess wasn't worthy to listen to the most beautiful music in the world. She closed her eyes and sadly listened to the silence.

After some time, the doors opened and Aeon came in warily.

Hearing the sound, Talim sat up and quickly put a smile on her face. "Aeon, thank you for visiting me." The lizard moved to the bed and looked over her curiously. Its manners were beastlike but she knew that it was just concerned for her. She giggled slightly as its tail accidentally hit the bedside table. "Careful, I don't think Dumas can afford to buy another expensive piece of furniture at this rate."

Aeon snorted slightly at her joke. She was a refreshing woman. Not only was she happy to see him, she was cracking jokes with him as naturally as if he was someone normal.

"Aeon," Talim said quietly when he finished looking at her and started to examine the tall bedpost. "An army will soon be here. If they see you, you will be in terrible danger." She bit her lips and looked over to the window. "You should leave for now. If all goes well, I will find you."

An angry snarl echoed through the room. Aeon glared at her. If something happened to her, he would lost another chance of regaining his memories and becoming normal.

"Please, it's not safe here," Talim protested. When the lizard snapped its jaw and growled at her, she said, "I can't leave. I must stay and be with him." Talim sighed as Aeon made an angry sound at her once again. "I see. Well... would you hide but stay close to the castle? If something was to happen, you would still be within reach."

"Ksss..."

Talim smiled as he reluctantly nodded. "May the wind be with you."

Aeon turned and gave a curt grunt before swinging his tail up, and then bringing it down to break the bedside table. Pieces of wood flew as it broke in half and the lizard exited the room just as Voldo rushed in at the disturbance.

Holding a hand to her head, Talim sighed. "At this rate, we'll need furniture of metal."

Voldo gave a questioning hiss. "Hssssssh."

"Don't worry about it, Voldo." She swung her legs over the bed and touched the cool smooth black marble floor with her feet. "I'll be changing. Please give me a moment."

The guardian of the dungeons bowed and exited, gracefully closing the doors behind him.

She went over to the dressing screen and smiled as she saw her old outfit carefully laid out by Dumas.

* * *

><p>Putting her white and blue hat on her head, Talim finished dressing. Quietly, she came out from behind the flower printed screen and strolled over to the fireplace, deep in thought. She could read the wind and tell that Ivy was alive, along with another malfested soul. She knew Dumas would kill Ivy for what happened but there must be some way to save the alchemist. Not only did she not want to see more deaths, Ivy would be an incredibly valuable ally. To have her on their side, would give Dumas an immense advantage. No matter the cost, she must get Ivy to join their side... if she wanted to take a step towards destroying Soul Calibur and bringing peace to the new world order for humans and malfested.<p>

"Sssssshhh." Voldo knocked politely on the door, before opening it and entering. He held up the tray of food and gave a low bow, acknowledging the priestess as his master's partner. If someone could translate his hiss, they would have heard the word 'mistress'.

Turning away from the elegant white fireplace, her long blue half skirt lightly skirted the soft brown fur rug that lied atop the black marble floor that was etched with thin white veins. From the window, the last rays of sunlight died out as she said, "Take me to the dungeons, Voldo."

* * *

><p>Her steps echoed down the gloomy and deserted dungeon. Voldo led the way down the rows of dark cells that was lit with blue flames and she came to a stop before Ivy's cell, deciding to speak to the alchemist first before she met up with the group. She tilted her head at Voldo. "Voldo, will you so kindly?"<p>

The guardian of the dungeon opened the cell door for her and stood guard outside.

Walking in, Talim's sandal moved across the staw floor and her red ribbons brushed the ground. The alchemist was chained to the wall and Talim's eyes moved silently down to the dripping blood that was beginning to pool on the ground. Talim moved over to her, taking one of her ribbons, she cut it off and tied it around the wound on her thigh.

"Not going to help," Ivy said curtly. She winced at the cut on her back before saying, "I've lost, there's nothing more to it. I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. It's compassion," Talim replied simply as she straightened up.

Regarding the priestess with a skeptical expression, she said, "And why should you care about me? After all, I used you."

"You did it for good intentions, even if the method was wrong," Talim replied as she looked up at the taller women. "I forgive you."

Ivy scoffed. "Though I am rather touched you can forgive me so easily, Nightmare will kill me for this." She curled her lips back in disgust. All those years of research and training, Nightmare was practically in her hand and she could have... Her defeat made her bitter and she said, "I'd rather have you give me a swift death than have him claim my soul. Just kill me already."

Talim shook her head and said quietly, "No Ivy. We need you alive." Her voice turned deathly serious. "I need you to help me make sure that Soul Edge will never reach its full powers."

"Explain yourself," Ivy replied suspiciously, listening carefully to her words.

Talim began to pace back and forth in front of her with a solemn expression. "I made a pact with Soul Edge, to protect Dumas. I promised it that in return for obeying Dumas and returning back to the way things were with him, I would destroy Soul Calibur." She clasped her hands in worry. "But I know that sword. Once Soul Calibur is destroyed, it will not hold back." Talim bit her lips and wrung her hands. "It isn't happy. It doesn't want Dumas to be a good king and bring peace to the world. But with me by his side, I won't let it influence him or bring out his dark side. However, if Soul Edge was to truly... reach its full powers, I can not stand against it. Everything that's good about my love, will be gone. He will truly be Nightmare." Looking over her shoulders, she said, "You saw him, when he was Nightmare. He will lose his mind and he will be out of control."

Ivy scoffed, unable to believe what the priestess was demanding of her. "I'd rather die, then help Nightmare." The alchemist pulled slightly on the chains as she straightened up. "You keep saying something about Soul Edge truly regaining its powers. What do you mean by that?

Talim looked up at the cell window, staring silently at the moon light that managed to peek through the dirty bars. "If Soul Edge was to one day devour Soul Calibur and regain all of its shards, Night... Terror, shall be free from its prison in Astral Chaos and the world will be destroyed. But if I was to succeed in destroying Soul Calibur with my own hands... then I can prevent that future. For Soul Edge will be unable to devour Soul Calibur. I need you to find a way to bring forth all of Soul Calibur's powers," Talim replied solemnly. "To destroy Soul Calibur while it's weak, just means it'll come back. I need to make sure, that it will never return. I need to make sure, that this cycle will come to an end." Holding out her hand, Talim said, "Wind." Sharp blades of air cut away Ivy's chains and she said, "Please, I need your help."

The alchemist's chiseled face did not show a hint of expression at the offer of freedom. Ivy said flatly, "I will not help you."

Talim looked at her dolefully. Slowly, she bent down and her knees touched the hard cold ground, that was only slightly softened by the rotting straw. She bent her head down and said pleadingly, "I'm begging you."

Ivy said sharply, "What are you doing?"

"You have a wide knowledge of rituals and you know about Astral Chaos. You know how to open a portal, you know how to use dark magic to heal me. I know you can bring forth all of Soul Calibur's powers." Talim's voice reached its breaking point. "I don't want to see any more people die. I don't want to see my love turn into Nightmare or lose him. I don't want this world to suffer any more." Talim held out her hand and said, "Ivy, please."

Ivy stared down at the offered hand, with its slender fingers and delicate gesture. A hand that was not meant for fighting but for comfort. If she was someone else, she might have considered the offer. But to end Soul Edge's existence, she must be cold and destroy anyone who got in her way. "I will not take it," Ivy replied flatly. "And I will not help you. I will not rest until Soul Edge is destroyed. If you side with that monster, we will be enemies."

Talim lowered her head sorrowfully before standing up. Taking in a deep breath, she focused on the straw underneath her feet and stared at it until she could feel her eyes water. What she was going to do next would tear at her heart but there was no other way. For the sake of the world and her love, she would be willing to bear any pain necessary. "You leave me no choice, Ivy." Her eyes turned green and she held out her hand. Her voice had deepened slightly and it carried a ominous undertone to it. "Listen to the wind... What can you hear?"

Ivy narrowed her eyes and stepped back as the air grew heavy around her. She looked around the cell warily, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The blue flames of the torches outside her cell flickered and she felt her vision blurred. Her blood turned cold as she heard the dead

"_You murderer... how could you kill my entire family without any remorse?!"_

_You killed my father! Give me back my father! You witch! Give him back to me! Give us back our lives!"_

"_I didn't want to die! Why?! Why did you kill me! I will never forgive you!"_

The cries of her people she killed rang through her as clear as a bell and as sharp as a knife. Ivy rarely felt fear, but she felt its cold clammy hands grasped onto her bones as she was surrounded by the dead. "What is this?!" she shouted to Talim. "What magic have you wrought?"

Talim held out her hands and murmured, "They've come to escort you to the afterlife. It's the whispers of the dead, carried by the winds." Talim gestured to the dead spirits around her and said, "For those who are close to death, I call their love ones to bring them comfort and escort them to the afterlife. But for you... I called those who resent you. May your trip be one full of pain and suffering, Ivy."

Ivy backed into the wall and glared at her as the dead reached out for her, only marginally held back by Talim's spiritual powers. "I'm very much alive..." she snarled angrily.

Talim tilted her head and said, "Don't lie to me. I can read the wind around you. You're only alive because the fire of an artificial soul burns with life. Your real soul clings onto its warmth, as it's fragile and falling apart."

Ivy hands curled into fists. The priestess knew about this secret, just by reading the wind around her?!

Talim folded her hands behind her back. "The wind can make a fire burn brighter but it can also snuff it out." She held up a hand and quickly curled it inward, like she had just crushed something in the palm of her hand. A brisked wind passed her and she heard Ivy cry out in pain and collapsed to the ground. Talim stared down at the dirty straw of her feet, pained by what she had done. "I'm sorry to do this. But I will eliminate you, if you will not help me."

"Damn you," Ivy hissed as she curled her body inward and groaned. "You may act kind, but you're just another selfish ingrate who only cares about her own personal gains."

Talim's shoulder stiffened up and her eyes noticeably turned a very vivid green. "You could never understand what I'm willing to sacrifice to protect the world and my love." Her long green hair danced around her as she slammed Ivy to the ground with a solid gust of wind. Stepping over to the alchemist, Talim said coldly, "I've just lost a kinswoman last night. Many of Dumas servants and soldiers have died along with many innocent humans. This cannot go on." She bent down and said flatly, "You will either help me or you will die. I won't risk letting you go if you're an enemy." Talim reached down and laid her hand on Ivy's chest. "With your soul in such a fragile condition, I can easily snuff it out." The spirits around her moaned and wailed, reaching out for the alchemist. Looking Ivy firmly in the eyes, she asked, "What will it be, Ivy?"

Ivy looked away and growled, knowing that she had no choice. She can't die, not now. She must live and wait for her chance to strike back. Stiffly, she replied, "I will serve you."

At those words, the spirits left and Talim stood up. Tilting her head up, she murmured, "I know you will not forgive me... but I just want to let you know that... I'm sorry." Turning on her heels, she opened the doors and said to Voldo, "Escort her to a room so she can change and then bring her back here."

Voldo bowed and obeyed his new mistress's orders as he stepped aside to let her pass before entering through the metal barred doors to reach Ivy. She quietly stood aside as Voldo assisted the alchemist away and silently looked down at the ground, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Talim." Dumas stepped out from the shadows and looked at her sadly.

Her head snapped up and she quickly wiped her eyes. "Du-Dumas. I-" Flustered for words, she quickly pleaded for Ivy. "No more should die. Please Dumas, do not hurt her. She will be on our side and I will keep a close eye on her. I-"

Dumas shushed her and shook his head. His priestess lowered her eyes and stood there as he came to her side and hugged her. In his embrace, he felt her relaxed slightly as he patted her hair. As if he was admitting something to himself, he said, "I've changed you..."

At the crook of his neck, she shook her head. "I will do what is necessary to protect you and the world. To bear this pain and guilt is something I accept."

Dumas bit down on his lips and held her tightly, with his eyes squeezed shut. To see her make a pact with Soul Edge, something that was against what she fought for, and to see her steel herself and inflict pain on another person, when it clearly hurt her to do so, hurt him immensely. Dumas's eyes turned a vivid red as he looked down the hallway of the dungeon. Someone will pay for this. "That girl and Tira... will answer for the deaths of all of my people," he vowed. He pulled away from her and held onto her shoulders, staring deep into her eyes. "I don't want to see you taint yourself because of me. My hands are stained with blood and I'm used to being a cruel monster. But you are different Talim. You are pure and beautiful and I will do anything to protect that."

Talim smiled sorrowfully before leaning up to kiss him. She wrapped her around his neck and felt him respond as he returned the kiss and ran his hand through her long hair. Breaking the kiss, she looked up at him, full of love for the man she had chosen to be with. "I love you. And because I love you, I won't let you be a monster for me."

Dumas reached for her hand and held it tightly. "I love you as well. Therefore, I'll protect your purity and compassion with my life. Never change, I love you for who you are." He said sternly, "I will handle this. You may come with me, but I will not allow you to do more than watch."

"What are you going to do?" Talim asked quietly.

"Protecting our future."

From the corner, Raphael and Viola appeared. They looked at Talim coldly before Raphael muttered, "Everything is set up."

"What's happening?" Talim asked quickly.

"I'm going to torture the one responsible for this entire disaster," Dumas replied flatly. "She will tell me why she was here and I will make her pay for everything."

Talim bit her lips and said, "Wait, I have another idea."

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

Alice flinched as the harsh cold voice hit her ears like a bucket of ice water. Holding a hand to her stomach, she looked up and smiled devilishly, her blue eyes still twinkling with merriment. "Ooooh? How cute. Everyone gathered for a party?"

Before her, Dumas sat in a ornate chair, wearing a bored expression as he rested his chin in his hand, with his one leg crossed over the other. His dark blue armor shone from the flickering blue flames of the torches in the cell. Talim, Viola and Raphael stood by his sides, quiet and stiff like sentinels, although if one looked closely, a constant weak breeze always seemed to surround the priestess, as her long green hair never stayed quite still. She was back in her old blue outfit, where the only thing that was different was her missing sun and moon medallion. She held Soul Edge in one hand, keeping its powers quiet for Dumas and her usually warm eyes were rather empty, as she looked back at Alice.

Alice patted her floppy curls and sighed slightly, as her hair was messed up. "Can we get this over with? This place stinks."

Raphael narrowed his eyes as he pointed his rapier at her. "You do realize, you won't be leaving this place alive."

The young girl stood up and fluffed her white dress. "I don't really care. Death has always been at my side. I knew one day I would meet this sort of end."

Talim bit her lips and pitied the emptiness she could hear in Alice's voice. She hated the girl for the cruelty she had inflicted on her kinswoman and the dead, but nonetheless, she still felt some traces of pity for her. Quietly, she asked, "What was your reason for coming here and doing all of this?"

"To get youuuuuuuu of course. But I really don't feel like telling you zwhyyyyyyyyy," she said in a sing song voice.

"I didn't think I would see your face again so soon,"Dumas said darkly. "Tell me at once, what does Tira want with Talim?"

Alice quirked an eyebrow. "Now, is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"You can choose to speak now or I can torture you until you're at the very brink of death, if you do not tell me." Dumas growled, "You know I will take great pleasure in doing so."

Alice laughed loudly and clapped her hands together. "There we go! That's alittle more passionate." She puckered her lips in thought and said, "They say ignorance is bliss. Are you sure you want to hear?" She giggled once more as she saw the look on his face.

Fed up with her antics, Dumas shouted, "Ivy!"

Heavy clacks from sharp heels and the doors swung open. The alchemist was back in her violet outfit and she stood there with an expression of utmost dislike. "I'm done with the potion." She held a foaming goblet in her hand.

Talim hesitated for a moment before speaking up. "The potion is ready?"

"It's one of the simplest concoctions to make," replied the alchemist shortly.

Dumas held out a hand for the goblet. Taking ahold of the warm cup, he jerked his head towards Voldo. "Hold her."

Alice scurried backward and glared up at the guardian of the dungeon. "Stay back! I'm warning you!"

Voldo hissed and slithered his way towards her, quickly grabbing both of her hands and twisting it backwards. He presented her towards his master and hissed dutifully.

"You should be grateful. I was planning on torturing you but Talim was kind enough to suggest this idea for you instead," he said icily. Dumas got off his chair and strolled over to her. Forcefully grabbing her chin, he forced her mouth open and poured in the smelly grey liquid. "Come now! Drink! Drink it all up like a good girl."

Alice gagged as the hot potion scalded her tongue and burned her throat.

When he finished, he tossed the goblet aside. Yanking her hair, he pulled her head back to look at him. "Tell me the truth. What does Tira want with Talim? Time and time again, she has hunted for her. What does she want?"

In a voice not fitting for a small girl, Alice said, "Dark wings that plots in secret... will bring to you a new and bloody chapter in the history of the Soul Swords. A new wielder of Soul Edge, will carve open the way to the realm of darkness and free the souls within. This world will be dyed in blood and will burn from the fires of war. And she..." She pointed to Talim. "Will be the key to opening those doors. Tira will never rest until she has her."

"Why me?" Talim asked quietly, unconsciously tightening her grip on Soul Edge.

Alice's eyes slowly turned from a crystal blue to a fiery red. "Your death will bring that fake Nightmare the greatest of pain. But revenge isn't the main point for my mistress. Soul Edge... is the sword that devours the souls of those that falls before its blade. The malfested are the children of Soul Edge."

"You don't mean..." Talim gasped softly.

"Tira has spent years investigating. She found out that the more the malfested kills, the stronger they become. If they want to reach even greater strength, they must find stronger opponents."

Talim whispered. "She's raising a new wielder, who'll become strong enough to wield Soul Edge?"

Alice grinned slightly, as she continued telling the truth. "The death of something as beautiful, pure and powerful as you... will help raise up the new wielder."

At that moment, Viola's orb grew warm and the seer's mouth parted open as she gleamed a vision from its depth.

She saw Zwei, panting and breathing hard from exertion, looking down into a deep chasm. His lips was torn and blood trailed down one side, his body was battered and weary; he had obviously just finished a very difficult battle. All of a sudden, a sharp sword ran him through from the back.

She saw Zwei topple backwards into the dark chasm, with one hand reaching out for her. From above, she saw a girl with twin pigtails and a ring blade stared down at him as he fell. Another flash and through the hazy vision, she saw the skies being carved open by Soul Edge and Astral Chaos peeked through.

"The death of thousands of souls, will weaken the borders. The death of one powerful soul, will open the doors." Viola whispered as she dropped her orb.

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ermmm... hi? HOLY CALIBUR IT'S BEEN FOREVA DX<p>

This semester has been alittle crazy at school so I'm really sorry I couldn't update. But I noticed for some reason, quite a bit of surge in favorites for this series. THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY THAT I COULD GO OUT AND BUY A CACTUS! XD

Ok let's talk about this chapter. Have you ever felt so ashamed of something that you avoided the person who you know would be the most disappointed in you? That's how Talim feels right now. Sadness... I threw a small joke in there to lighten things up. But that lasted like one second before things got cray cray again lol. Some sweet talk between our favorite priestess and manly Azure knight... some internal family arguments on a sorta small scale... obtaining a fire breathing lizard that can fly I mean an awesome ally... that's about it for this chapter. Oh, and the part where we went O.O at Talim's conversation with Ivy. She's starting to really push herself for the sake of the world. Being too complacent isn't going to move things fast. Er... I'm sorry for doing this to you Talim.

Anyway, thank you to all the new readers who have picked up on this and sorry to all who have been waiting for so long for me to update. This means I should totally work harder and update ;)

For my most recent three reviewers, SoulsSword, ThalieXVIII and bifem20, HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *HUGGLES* Thank you very kindly for the reviews and the favs.

Seriously at the end of this story, I'll have to make a list to thank every single person who fav and review personally because that's just how much you guys mean to me. To the readers out there, seeing the number for how many ppl read this warms my heart :')

Ok, so we're very closeeeeee to the end of this one. I say... maybe two more chapter and this one is finished. Keep in tune for the next update! Which will not be earlier than Dec 19, 2013 because I've got exams coming up. Sadness... DX

Baiiiiiiiii! (I made this chapter extra long because of the foreva wait. I hope you all enjoyed!) And I sound insanely happy because I'm stressed out of my mind and turning crazy like Tira. :D

DX NEVER BECOME A CHEMISTRY MAJOR. RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!


	32. A Performance Closed With Death

"Amy!" Raphael immediately came over to his daughter's side and caught her as she stumbled. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, keeping the vision to herself. This was something that only Zwei should know. It was his future... Viola dug her nails into her palm and said frostily, "The raven feeds on the remains of my wolf." Her orb hovered beside her and she turned her blood red eyes on it. "I won't let that happen."

The blue flames from the torches on the holders flickered ominously as a cool wind drifted by. "They're almost here," Talim reported as she read the wind.

Dumas quickly threw the Alice to the ground and exited the cell, with the group following him closely. A clear click rang through as Voldo locked the cell and hissed at Alice before drawing back to his master's side.

The group walked down the gloomy corridor of the dungeon. The air was chilly and it bit into them, despite the ethereal blue flames that shone brightly on the stone walls. The stench of death, decay and despair clung to the place and Talim couldn't help but draw inward as she walked. With her own eyes, she had witnessed some of the torture that had went on. An image of a man being pushed into an Iron Maiden made her shuddered and she swallowed hard.

Raphael noticed and he said, "Hmph, not used to being in dungeons I take it?"

She nearly smiled. "I take it you've forgotten that I was thrown into a dungeon the night I helped you escaped Odenburg, Raphael."

Remembering the night she had helped him by holding back Patroklos, he did not say anything further. He only watched as Dumas put a hand around her and pulled her comfortingly towards him.

Soon, they came to a dead end and Dumas's hand searched the stone. He saw the one with a scratch mark on it and pushed inward. The stone groaned before opening up, to reveal a passageway that went deeper into his dungeons."

A putrid smell invaded their nostrils and everyone there felt the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. Talim took a step back apprehensively. "The wind is twisted down there... I can feel that there's something wrong with the air."

Dumas said to Voldo. "Fetch the Edge shard. Be quick about it."

Voldo descended down into the inky darkness and they all stayed there, waiting. Occasionally, someone would peek a glance out of curiosity.

Talim finally spoke up. "Dumas, what are you hiding down there? I can tell... whatever is down there, isn't human."

Hearing that, he chuckled slightly. "Dearest, are any of us here human?"

"None of us here are monsters."

Dumas paused at her words. It was sweet of her, to always see him as someone who at the most, was merely misled. She was far too forgiving and understanding but he valued that about her. It was an innocent charm she carried with her that always gave him pause and think carefully, before choosing his next words. Quietly, he replied, "That is subjective." Finally, he said, "If... the battle was to go badly, then I want you all to escape through this passageway. You have nothing to fear down there. Everything that is down there is either dead and rotting, or it's sitting there and waiting to die."

Talim took a step forward. She held out a hand whispered, "Wind." As soon as the wind told her what was down there and showed her the images, all the color drained from her face and she immediately threw up the small amount of food she eaten earlier. "Don't touch me!" Talim cried as Dumas reached for her before she dry heaved, feeling the acid burning her throat. Standing up, she pointed down and shouted, "Explain yourself! What are those things?!" Her eyes were wide and her chest heaved up and down as she breathed heavily. The people down there were barely humanoid. Some mewled pitifully while others sat there, staring forward with glassy white eyes. Their skin was grey and blue, with patches of hair on their head and their hands were malformed. Some had no legs but strange tentacles and they all sat in their own cages, dying from lack of sunlight, food or drink and being poisoned by the terrible environment as they sat in their own feces. Some were eaten alive by bugs as their skin got inflamed and resembled nothing more than a blob-like nest.

Just then, the guardian of the dungeon came up from the steps. Voldo narrowly avoided the puke and bile that Talim had thrown up before stepping past her.

Dumas held out a hand and Voldo deftly placed a glowing shard into his hand. Holding it up, he examined it carefully. "Everything seems to be in order."

Talim's eyes widened. "That shard... what is it?" The air around it was just as dark as the other shards of Soul Edge but it seemed even more twisted in comparison.

Dumas answered, "A manufactured Edge shard, ma petite." His red eyes met hers and he said, "Soul Edge's shard will eventually malfest you and grant you its powers slowly. I've experimented with them and created an Edge shard. After some time, it becomes a Soul Edge shard."

Ivy's interest was peaked as she heard, while Talim just grew horrified. "What... did you do?"

Dumas could hear the underlying tone of disappointment and said, "The emperor was the one who funded the project." His hand curled over the shard. "I told the emperor that with Soul Edge, he could rule the world and become immortal. He began obsessing over the idea. He wanted power and he wanted to know what he was dealing with." Dumas said, "Some of the malfested were captured by his soldiers. Two of them had the shards in their bodies. I was ordered to experiment with the shards and tell him the results. So I had the shards removed and then placed into normal humans, to test the effects."

Raphael crossed his arms and looked at Dumas from the corner of his eyes. "They became malfested."

"Yes. But what was interesting was the malfested that we originally took the shards from." Dumas narrowed his eyes. "They died when the shards were removed. But when they were cut open, their hearts still beat."

"How is that possible?" Raphael asked with disbelief.

"I couldn't believe it either," replied Dumas, recalling the memory of the experiment. He could remember it clearly. Entranced yet at the same time, almost terrified at what he was seeing. It was like staring an at a dark abyss that went on forever. You wondered what was down there but at the same time, you were too afraid to look. Because somewhere in your heart, you know that nothing you find, could be good. Or at the least, be even remotely normal.

"Their heart was black and it beat," he said finally. "When it was removed, it still beat. There was something alive in there..." He held up the sharp red shard. "I found this. Apparently, Soul Edge had used them as hosts, to create more shards. We took the research farther and in the end, we concluded that only those who are implanted with shards, can create more shards, at the cost of their life. Lastly, we found out an Edge shard will give you powers all at once. This will reduce the shard's power to absolute zero. But given time, it will eventually recover, if it isn't destroyed."

What he said horrified her. "Their bodies won't be able to handle it." Talim put a hand over her mouth. "If a person, a creature, or any living thing was given such a huge amount of power, their lifespan wouldn't last one day. Not only that, the overflow of energy would directly forced them into the last stage!" She stepped back away from him and said accusingly,"You're creating monsters."

Dumas replied curtly, "I'm creating weapons."

Viola thought about his words carefully before saying, "Those sightings of strange monsters in Germany... and the news of your triumph over them. You used them to sow fear and panic and then you come and destroy them, to take on the role of a hero."

Talim looked away in disapproval, her hands tightening around Soul Edge. He had thrown monsters at the people, sacrificed lives and allowed many to get hurt, just for the sake of rising to power. Was power so important to him?

Raphael glanced over at the priestess, noticing how uncomfortable and frustrated she look. He knew she must be upset about what she was hearing, but she was reluctant on speaking up. It must be because she didn't want an argument with the current situation they were in, and that she planned to tell Dumas to stop it later on. Raphael adjusted his red collar and said, "Surely, Rudolf should have received some information or results from the experiment. What did you tell him?"

Dumas said, "What could I tell him? That I was manufacturing Edge shards and it would turn people or beasts into monsters? The only thing I let him know was that Soul Edge's shard will either slow down your age or halt it completely. I didn't let him know that in essence, it made you malfested."

Ivy immediately spoke up. Her beautiful blue eyes glinted icily as she looked at him. "The only way you could show that the subject's ageing had stopped, was through children didn't you?"

Dumas replied in a matter of fact voice, "Children age fast. They're the easiest to make an example of."

"Stop your research," Talim said angrily. Her long air moved slightly from a cold wind that had suddenly turned up around her, as if it was expressing her displeasure as well. His research was vile and it reaches into places that should not be touched. It was twisted, unnatural and evil. If he continued, she feared about how many people would suffer and that he himself, would be his own victim. This was a path that one would never be able to go back from.

Dumas crossed his arms and said, "It's not that easy to stop, ma petite. It's ordered by the Holy Roman Emperor. Besides, this knowledge is useful to me. I will not stop."

"This isn't right. You... you can't just experiment with human lives. They're not animals! You are toying with something that you don't understand. This will not only hurt others, but it will cost you as well."

"Talim, without risk, there is no reward," he answered coldly, feeling slightly irked by her words. He understood that she was worried about him but he this was something that he can't give up upon. He was Nightmare, the wielder of Soul Edge. If he didn't understand the powers and capabilities and use Soul Edge, including its shards, then he was nothing but a fool, trying to be take on the role of a king. He pulled her towards him gently and sighed. "It is the end that matters over the mean, Talim. Sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

Talim's eyes hardened at his words. "When leaders says 'no matter what it takes' good people die for your so called 'greater good'."

His grip tightened slightly. "They are not good people."

She shook his hands off of her. "What did children ever do wrong? Excuses! You've sacrificed innocent children just so you can 'give' your emperor some results. Now, they've been given a burden they'll have to carry for the rest of their lives. "

"I gave them a home," he said impatiently. "They would have died on the streets, if it wasn't for me. I did not simply abandoned them Talim. I have kept them safe, trained them and fed them. I've done nothing wrong!"

"You used them for your own personal gains," Talim replied back. "The charity you offer them afterwards was given out of a cheap sense of guilt. You take care of them the same way you would take care of a weapon!"

Dumas stiffened and looked away from her. Finally, he muttered, "Perhaps you are right. But in the end, ask yourself Talim." He adjusted his mask and said, "They are grateful to me, are they not? They're cared for and happy, are they not? Were my actions so terrible, that you would prefer that they'd be left out on the streets to either die or turn to a miserable existence?"

Talim pointed down into the abyss. "Death would be preferable to that."

"Experiments don't always succeed. Those were unintentional. But now..." He threw the shard up. It rotated in the air before falling back down into the palm of his hand. Dumas said quietly, "I have the necessary knowledge. I will show you the fruit of my research."

Talim's eyes widened. "What are you planning?" When she saw his eyes flicker down the hallway, she gasped. "No! You can't do this Dumas. If you used the shard on her, she'll attack everything and anything on sight. Hilde and the other nobles are bringing-"

"That's precisely why," he answered. "I will unleash that thing and then kill it and perform the usual act of being a hero. This is the only way, we can get out of this mess and the only way, I can still hold on to any shreds of my reputation." He said with a tone of being displeased, "Any culpability, will be put on my shoulders for what happened last night. I have to save our future."

She said thickly, "You're not turning Alice into a monster. You're turning yourself into one." When he didn't reply, she murmured, "You may have done terrible things when you're Nightmare, but you had no control. Now, you're sane and you make these decisions." Finally, she asked, "Will you still do it?"

He looked away from her. "Yes."

She replied slowly, "I don't want to watch." Addressing Ivy, she said, "Come with me, Ivy. We'll take care of the tower."

Dumas smiled. She always knew what had to be done and though she was not happy with him, she still put him ahead of her feelings.

As she walked, she came to a stop beside Alice's cell. "You will experience unbearable pain," she said quietly.

"Don't spite me," hissed the small girl.

"It is the truth... and it is something I would not wish on even the worst of my enemies." With that, she swept away with a heavy heart.

After a few minutes, Dumas and the others re-entered the cell. His lips curled as Alice subconsciously shuffled away from him. When her back hit the wall, she stared up at him with tensely, waiting to see what would happen. Holding out the shard, he said, "**I... don't like the look in your eyes."**

"Don't come near me!" Alice spat.

Voldo made to come and hold her down but Dumas raised a hand and said, "I will take care of this." When she made to run, he surged forward and pinned the small girl back to the wall by holding on to both of her hands. His lips spread into a wide smile as she struggled. "You have personally earned my attention. I shall enjoy tearing the screams out from your throats." With one hand, he grasped both of hers and held it tightly against the wall. With the other, he held the big gleaming red shard and swiftly jabbed it into her right eye. Gelatinous fluid and blood spurted out from the wound and he shoved the shard in even further, reducing the eyeball to a burst sack of vessels and fluids.

Alice screamed and twisted, trying to escape his grasp. The burning pain seared itself into her mind as Dumas continued scraping at her socket with the shard and his clawed gloves helped as he shoved it as deep as possible. Blood ran down from the socket in rivers and Alice cried loudly.

"IT hurts! Stop! Please stop!"

From the back, Raphael looked away in distaste. He was not unused to torture. He had seen it a few times during his life and had personally conducted it a few times himself, when he owned a castle in Wallachia. The only thing he did not approve of, was having Amy here. He did not want her to see.

The scream reached a crescendo. It was a scream of pure terror and agony that was repeated over and over everytime Dumas stabbed the eye with the shard or his clawed armor gloves.

He crossed his arms and said over the screams, "We don't have time for this, Dumas."

Dumas paused and sighed. "You're correct..." He looked up thoughtfully, as if he was thinking about dinner instead of torturing a girl in his dungeon. "Amy darling, may I borrow your claws?"

Viola walked over to his side and took off the claws she wore on right hand. Dutifully, she took a step back as he held one of the sharp claw in his armored hand.

"I'll just take one moment to take out the other eye before I have Voldo throw her out into the garden." Holding up one of the clawed finger, he said, "This should be alittle easier..."

Alice was half dead from the pain and her one remaining sky-blue eye rolled up in fear. "No... no."

"For every servant and soldier that died, I will stab your next eye by that same amount."

'NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>It was a cold night. The chill in the air penetrated through their armor and their breaths came out in mists as they rode towards Dumas's castle, armed and ready. Hilde led the charge as she was the most experienced in battle against the malfested. There was no one there who could dispute her experience or reputation since after all, Wolkfrone had been legendary when it came to dealing with these nightmarish denizens. Most of the nobles lent her their soldiers after they had been rallied up but few of them actually rode into battle with her. Hilde looked down at their cowardice, especially since she was gravely injured from that arrow wound. But for her people, she must fight if she wanted the land that Matthias promised her.<p>

"Tonight, we fight for Wolfkrone's future and we fight for our friend's lives," Hilde said firmly to her guards. "Let's go!" She kicked at her horse to jump over a fallen tree. The impact jarred the wound on her back and she bit down on her tongue at the pain. She was the leader, to show any weakness would mean weakening morale. Hoarsely, she shouted, "Quickly! We need half to the back gates! The others, follow me!" She winced as her horse flailed and kicked upward as they neared the dark castle. The wind was chilly as it howled around them and from the distance, tongues of fire lapped at the highest tower of Dumas's castle. She pulled on her reins and narrowed her eyes behind the silver helmet.

* * *

><p>Talim covered her face with a handkerchief as she and Ivy ran away from the roaring inferno they had set up. Once they were halfway down the stairs of the tower, Talim said to Ivy, "Stop the fire here."<p>

"As you wish," Ivy said dryly as she raised her Valentine and whipped three marks at the steps, carving out deep grooves. They glowed once with a pale violet light before a barrier was erected. "It's done. The flames won't get past this line."

"Now then..." Talim held her left hand up and called upon one of the orb Necrid had gifted to her from seventeen years ago. "Those who play with fire will be burned. Come forth, Ignus Fatuus." A brilliant fiery red and orange orb materialized before her, its searing heat bring a rush of warmth to the two woman and its light danced across the stone walls. She motioned for the orb to follow her as they came to the bottom. "Go, and burn up every malfested body that you see. Don't let the fires spread to anything else."

The orb burned wickedly, almost as if it was delighting in the task it had been given. Speedily, it flew away and left the two women in shadows.

Ivy said coldly, "For someone who preaches about being a holy wind priestess, isn't using something so evil abit hypocritical?"

"If you must know, the orb was a gift. The man wanted me to help save the world with them and I can say that I've never disrespected his dying wish." Talim slowly walked towards an open balcony. Flinging open the glass doors, she stepped outside and looked out solemnly. "They have arrived."

"Now what?" asked Ivy, leaning her back against the railing and looking over her shoulders at the large assembly of at least two hundred men.

Talim placed her injured right hand onto the smooth marble stone in front of her and carefully analyzed the battleground below. "I must help."

"Elaborate for me."

"If I can kill that thing now instead of waiting for Dumas to show up and be a hero, I can save many of the soldiers," replied Talim.

Ivy quirked up an eyebrow, surprised at what the priestess was saying. "Aren't you worried he'd be mad at you?"

"I'd rather have him be angry at me than see unnecessary deaths." Talim leaped off the balcony. "He's the king of Hungary and is in Rudolf's favor anyways. He can stand to lose abit of grace." Her hair streamed behind her as she fell and she landed gracefully on the roof below. "Ivy! Go take the stairs and come help me!" she shouted to the alchemist. Taking off, she knew she was at a disadvantage since her right hand was broken. But that wasn't going to stop her from helping Hilde.

* * *

><p>From the shadows, Dumas, Raphael and Viola watched. They were up in one of the watchtowers and kept out of sight. The same way an audience watched a play, they kept a close eye on the battle playing out beneath them. Dumas put his hands on the edge of the window and his lips curled. The blind puppeteer had transformed into a true monster. Her hair was snow white and blood ran down her eyeless sockets in rivers. The red frilly little red dress she wore contrasted with her pale skin, and with her size, she resembled a doll that had been unleashed from hell. From her fingers, sharp thin soul string hooked onto the soldier's arms and legs, forcing them to butcher and slaughter their comrades. From the dead, she also did not spare, lifting them back up into a mockery of life and turning his garden into a garden of death. Slowly, her rank increased with both the dead and the living and she shouted into the pouring rain, "Give me back my eyes! Give them back to me!"<p>

Raphael snickered. "At least all of that blood will be good nutrients for your flowers."

Dumas chuckled."Soon... there will be few left standing before I take over and cut her down."

Viola stepped up beside him and looked down. She said coldly, "But it seems someone has come onto the stage at the wrong time."

Dumas looked and he grinded on his teeth. "What?! What is she doing?" She was supposed to take care of the evidence and that was it. In her weakened state, he couldn't possibly believed that she dared even go into battle. "Raphael, Amy, go down there and make sure nothing happens to her." He added, "Kill anyone you see on your way to the gardens. When you get down there, weaken that monster before I come in for the kill. I want you two to look like you're still on their side."

"Clever," Raphael commented. "Come Amy," Raphael said as he took his daughter's hand and they headed out.

Returning to his view, he took in a deep breath before slamming his hand down on the cold hard stone. "Why must you always make things so difficult for me," he said under his breath as he watched her fight. She was clearly having difficulties fighting with one hand and every time one of the manipulated soldier came close to hitting her, he felt his heart tightened up in his chest. He looked to see that few were left standing. Perhaps now would be a good time for him to show himself and just end it. If he left now, he'd only be about fifteen minutes behind his daughter and Raphael. Putting on his helmet, he got ready to head out.

"Dumas!"

At the familiar tone of voice, he glanced back behind him and said, "Hildegard von Krone... what a lovely surprise." He turned around and smirked. She was dripping wet from the rain and her hair was plastered to herself. Her helmet must have fallen off somewhere. Dirt and blood was smeared across the silver armor and her lips were split open. She was breathing heavily from exertion and he said, "I think you're lost, my lady. The monster we need to kill is down there." He gestured behind him at the window. "Shall I have you accompany me into battle? Or would you prefer to rest and recuperate? I can assure you, I am confident that I can handle that disgusting malfested down there by myself."

Hilde stood still before stepping to the side and gesturing for him to go. "I won't rest while good men are fighting. You know your castle best. I'll follow you to get to the gardens."

Dumas couldn't help but sense that something wasn't right. Though as to what, he couldn't really tell. It was just an unexplained sense of dread. Slowly, he began walking past her. "Tell me, how are the men holding-" He stopped when her sword pierced the slit of his armor near the end of his back. With a strong backhand, he hit her hard in the face and sent her flying backwards. But before he could make another move, her elite female guards tossed chains over him and all four yanked on hard from four different directions. He snarled, "How dare you! What do you think you're doing?!"

Hilde's spat out a broken tooth as she stood up. Her eyes blazed as she pointed her spear at him. "I'm here to destroy you, king of the malfested. NIGHTMARE!"

* * *

><p>In the main hall of the castle, Ivy leaned against the front doors and looked up as Raphael and Viola appeared. Her crystal blue eyes shined from beneath the white hair and she smirked. "Going somewhere?"<p>

Viola said icily, "It should be obvious where we're headed."

Ivy stood up and said, "I don't think you two will be going anywhere." The doors flew open and soldiers poured in. With a smile, she said, "Tonight, I shall eliminate Soul Edge and Nightmare from this world."

Raphael immediately placed himself in front of his daughter. Baring his fangs, he said, "We should have killed you when we had the chance."

Ivy said. "It wouldn't have mattered if you had killed me or not. This was inevitable once I teleported Matthias to safety." Her sword slowly extended into a whip and she held her hand up. "Come forth!" She stomped her heel down on the ground and carved a mark into the ground with her whip. The black marble rumbled and shuddered before cracks ran through it. Taking the sword to her hand, she sliced open her palm a final third time and threw the blood across it. A circle of light appeared and from it, a clone of Ivy, made up of blood and stone was summoned.

Standing back, Ivy said, "Stay and enjoy. I'm needed elsewhere." With that, she opened the doors and headed for the gardens. The wounds on her back from the previous night stung and ached but she pushed aside her discomfort as stubbornly as always.

* * *

><p>Down below, Talim stumbled backward and tripped over a corpse. She fell into a thicket of red roses and winced as the thorns tore through her clothes and cut at her skin. Alice's powers had increased by tenfold and in her current state, she had no hope of winning. All she could do was distract the monster until Alice's lifeforce and soul was completely eaten up by the shard inside her.<p>

She gripped her elbow blade tightly in her left hand and squinted, trying to keep the rain water out of her eyes. The fountain was completely smashed, its pieces strewned around it. Dirt and grass was torn haphazardly from the ground by the soldier's feet and crushed roses and lilies were scattered everywhere, their petals either on the ground or on dying soldiers in some sick sense of humor. Blood rain along with the rain along the decorated pathways and it swirled around her feet. The hedges and pots of flowers were nothing more than mere objects waiting to be destroyed in the battle.

"Where are you?! Where!"

Talim stood still as Alice screamed and shouted, mindlessly moving her puppets around to search. She could see the terrified look of those who were still alive, as their bodies moved without their permission. Stealthily, she moved back and away from the girl before running around to aim for a more vulnerable position. The deep wound on her throat from where she had to rip a metal piece of Valentine was starting to bleed through its bandages and she made a small sound at the back of her throat. Thanks to the rain and thunder that covered the sound of her movement, Alice could not detect her. Talim also knew that taking out Alice's eyes, was a good move on Dumas's part. If he unleashed a monster, he had to be sure he could also take it down by handicapping it.

When she was behind Alice, she charged forward. Leaping into the air and over the soldiers beneath her, she stabbed her blade downward. Unfortunately, Alice caught on at the last second and it sunk into her shoulders instead of her head. Moving fast, Talim used the moment of pain to her advantage. Since she couldn't use her right arm, she lifted her leg up high and brought it down on the girl's head with a sickening crack.

Talim stood still as Alice dropped to the ground with a thud and twitched, on the throe of death as blood leaked out and stained her golden blond curls. All the corpses around them dropped with her, while the living swayed on unsteady legs. The rain hid the tears that leaked out from Talim's eyes as she watched the doll-like girl slowly die. She deserved it. She was responsible for all those deaths in the castle, including her fellow kinswoman, Ligaya. This was her just reward. However, she did not feel any sense of satisfaction from the girl's death. It was just another death. None of the lives lost could be brought back and in the end, the story hasn't changed.

Bending down, Talim took her elbow blade and sliced Alice's throat, granting her a quicker death. She turned the body over and gently reached for right socket. Digging into it, she pulled out the red shard with disgust. A sense of deja-vu washed over her as she remembered the first time she laid eyes on the shard, seventeen years ago when she first left on her journey. Standing up with it in her hand, she said bitterly, "After seventeen years, nothing's changed."

"I see you've taken care of the situation," said Ivy, approaching the priestess with rapid footsteps.

"I did not think I could do it," she said quietly. She restrapped her right elbow blade onto her belt and let out a long breath. "I was lucky. Malfested that have gone into the last stage is a very serious matter and there are few people out there who can win against one." Holding up the glimmering red shard, she bit her lips. "And so... another one falls under Soul Edge's curse."

Ivy held out her hand. "May I see the shard?" When the priestess seemed reluctant, she added, "I merely want to examine it. I have created synthetic Soul Calibur crystals in my own laboratory and I wish to compare it to these manufactured Soul Edge's shards."

"Alright," Talim said hesitantly, placing the shard into Ivy's hand.

The taller woman's hand closed over the shard. With a small grin, she said, "I should tell you, that Hilde is fighting to kill Dumas right at this very moment."

Talim's eyes widened. "What? Why would she do that?" It was then that she noticed the soldiers slowly coming closer to her. "Stay back-" Her voice was cut short as Ivy's whip extended and wrapped around her, efficiently tying her up and cutting deeply into her skin.

Ivy sneered down at the bound priestess. "Did you really think I would help Dumas just to save my own life? Though I should mention, before you even had me captured and threatened, I had already won. I merely played along to bid my time for this moment."

"What are you talking about?" Talim said angrily.

"Perhaps in all the chaos, you forgot that Dumas has sacrificed nearly everyone in his castle to save you. I teleported Matthias away to safety and I guess everyone just assumed I dumped him in some abandoned forest or something," she said wryly. "What I did, was that I got him to Hilde's location, as a way to get him to tell her and everyone the truth about Dumas. The secret is now out, Talim."

Talim shook her head in disbelief. "No..."

Ivy's grin grew wider. "That's right. They're not here to get rid of the monsters and save you, Raphael and Viola. They're here to capture Dumas and bring him in for a public execution. Then, Matthias's worse opponent would be eliminated." She laughed. "And I will have destroyed Nightmare and with the sword in my possession, sooner or later I will find a way to destroy it as well."

Talim's eyes glowed green and the wind howled even more loudly around them. "Did you forget, Ivy Valentine? I can kill you at the same time you kill me."

Ivy pulled harder on the sword. Her voice dropped slightly as she said, "I had always planned to either live out the rest of my live in isolation, or kill myself once I destroyed Soul Edge and all of its traces. Kill me right now if you wish, it won't change anything. Hilde and her guards are most likely already engaged in battle with Dumas and I've commanded the rest to capture Raphael and Viola."

Talim's heart began to pound. This can't be happening. Raphael had just been reunited with his daughter. She had only just found her dear friend again and Dumas had promised her he would become a good king for the world. After seventeen years, they finally have a chance to make things right and be a family again. If they were captured, they would die. Her lips quivered and she shook her head. "No! Let them go!" She said pleadingly, "Ivy, Ivy, I'm begging you. Don't hurt them. Please, spare them and just take Soul Edge." Trying to make up something, she said desperately, "The one who wields the sword is Nightmare. If Dumas surrenders it, he'll just be a normal malfested. Do whatever you want with the sword and let them go. I promise, I'll surrender and work hard on finding a method to heal the malfested. I already have the ability to do so for those who aren't so deeply tainted. I just need alittle more time until I can perfect my technique."

Ivy looked down on the priestess. "Do you think the Archduke would spare Dumas after what he's done and knowing the truth about him? And do you think Matthias would allow such scandalous news to leak out? He will eliminate every witness, besides those who are on his side. As for Soul Edge, I will take that sword and continue my research to find a way to destroy it and Astral Chaos forever."

"What about me?! Why don't you kill me then?" Talim shouted, starting to grow hysterical for her love and Amy's fate.

"Because I can use you, I will ask the Archduke to spare you," Ivy replied simply. A soldier came to her side and said, "Countess Valentine, Graf Dumas and his two other accomplices have been arrested.

"No..." Talim shook her head and looked up into the grey stormy skies. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she remembered Aeon. Opening her mouth, she screamed, "AEON! AEON! I NEED YOU!"

The roar of the giant lizard met her cry for help. The soldiers around them instantly circled around her and Ivy nervously as another hiss and roar met their eyes. Lighting flashed across the stormy grey skies and suddenly, a man was lifted up into the air and blood and white feathers fell downward.

* * *

><p>Bleeding and tied in chains, Dumas stumbled on his feet as he was dragged behind Hilde. Her guards kept a tight hold on his bonds and he stared down at the ground as he trailed after the sovereign of Wolfkrone. In her hands, she held his sword and would sometimes shoot it a look of disgust.<p>

Dumas bared his teeth. They had been prepared. Their armor and weapons were heavily doused in holy water but he had been sure that they did that to take care of Aeon and the dead rampaging malfested. He couldn't have known that they were going to use it on him. Unless... he grinded on his teeth. When that alchemist teleported Matthias to safety, he should have inquired where. How could he have been so stupid, to overlook something like that?! There may have been alot of things going on but to make such a fatal mistake like that was all his fault. The Archduke must have been sent to Hilde and he must have told her the truth. They weren't going to be killed here, but most likely dragged back to Prague, the capital, for a public execution. Matthias would use this chance to annouce to the people that he, Graf Dumas, was nothing more than a liar and a monster and that his brother was an idiot to have trust him. Rudolf would be looked at as a failure of a ruler and held responsible and be put aside while he, would be publicly executed. Then, Matthias would be free to take the throne, having eliminated him and taken care of his brother.

Dumas's hand curled. That was NOT going to happen. Listening intently, he finally heard and felt Voldo coming to his aid.

"Tell me Hilde, how did you know I was Nightmare?"

"At your castle, I saw your soldiers true form. They were malfested." She glanced behind her warily. "However, I didn't know you were Nightmare. Matthias told me, once he was safely teleported to my location."

"I see... so then you and those pathetic nobles rallied up against me." Stopping, he said, "Hildegard, I would like to ask you something."

"I don't have time for this." Hilde turned back and glared at him. "And I have nothing to say to a monster such as you."

From beneath his blond hair, Dumas grinned. "We are both rulers of a nation. What should be the traits that a ruler must possess?"

At the question, Hilde paused briefly before saying, "A ruler must be strong to protect their people. They must also be kind and look after them for it is the people who make the nation, and the leader is there to guide it."

"Good answer," Dumas replied. "But you forget one thing."

Hilde narrowed her eyes. "What?"

He smirked and slowly lifted his head, his eyes burning bright red. "A dead ruler is of no help to their people, no matter how good or strong they may be." His grin widened until his teeth showed. "**AND YOU'RE A DEAD ONE."**

Gerhilde looked up and shouted, "Your highness look out!"

Falling from the ceiling, Voldo slashed down at Hilde's head. She barely managed to duck in time but the sharp katars drew blood as it sliced open her armor and her back. Holding in a cry, she dropped Soul Edge and drew out her sword and stumbled away from him. "How did you get here?!"

**Using the distraction, he unleashed all the power in his body. A strong wave of dark energy swept out from him, knocking the guards back and hurling them into the wall. Only Gerhilde managed to keep to her feet and she stepped forward to stop him. He barely looked at her as his right arm transformed and his hand snaked its way to her throat. Lifting her up from the ground, he looked at Hilde and grinned. "It looks like you can't protect this one."**

Gerhilde gasped for breath. "Princess..."

"No! Don't!" Hilde screamed.

**Without another word, Nightmare snapped her neck before flinging aside the body. He stepped over to his sword and picked it up, while Voldo guarded his back from Hilde's remaining guards.**

"Gerhilde..." Siegrune whispered in disbelief.

Waltraute, Schwertleite and Grimgerde were speechless, unable to believe that one of their best had fallen. The five were like sisters and they had served Hilde all their lives. To have her gone from them... brought an unspeakable pain and agony to their hearts. With tears streaming silently down their faces, they stood back up and shouted battle cries before running to avenge their comrade.

Hilde also stood back up and she screamed, "For Gerhilde, I will have your heart!"

**Nightmare laughed. "My apologies... my heart already belongs to Talim." He pointed his sword at her and said, "But I'll take your soul, if you don't mind."**

* * *

><p>Raphael held a hand to the wound on his hip that had reopened. They had barely managed to win. He and Amy had to take on almost twenty soldiers along with a stone Ivy. Voldo had to come help them but before any words were exchanged, the man had bounded right off. Amy helped him stand and he said thickly, "When will it all end?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Time is ticking... fate is watching... who will survive the night and will the world survive the consequences?<em>


	33. As Fate Wanted

_A man is only a puppet, wielded by the strings of his captors. _

_Will he act as fate intended, or find a way to break his bonds?_

* * *

><p>Around them, the men screamed and focused their attacks on Aeon as the lizard shot out jets of hot flames, vaporizing the rain, melting armor and burning flesh.<p>

But for the moment, her attention was focused solely on the alchemist and her blade. Talim eyes's glowed green and the whip around her shook. She knew from the start that Valentine was just as tainted as Ivy's blood. It must have been crafted from black magic and from Soul Edge's powers. As her blood dyed the pieces of the blade, Valentine trembled as the purity of her blood nullified its powers.

Staring up into Ivy' s crystal blue eyes, she whispered, "You cannot hold the wind."

"What are you-" Ivy then gasped as Valentine went limp in her hand and fell down to the ground. "My blade?!" She said angrily, "What did you do to my treasure?"

Talim felt her wounds sting as the rain hit it but she showed no expression of pain. Slowly stepping backward to put some distance between them, she said softly, "It was my blood." Taking out her left elbow blade, she said sadly, "Good-bye... Ivy Valentine." Spinning on her heel, she threw her weapon at the alchemist with all her might. "WIND!"

The wind roared and it thundered towards Ivy, sharpening the thrown elbow blade. The weapon cackled with lightning as it flew. In vain, Ivy tried to use her sword to block it but Valentine could not rise up in time. With a loud impact, it pierced her body and hurled her backwards into the broken water fountain, once a gloried piece of Dumas's beautiful garden. Ivy coughed out blood and looked up at the grey skies with vacant eyes. Soundlessly, she mouthed, 'How could I... have lost?" Her eyes moved as Talim walked over and bent down to her level. As if responding to its owner death, Valentine slowly curled itself around its master, using the last of its energy in a futile attempt to protect her.

Talim kneeled down to her and noticed. Quietly, she said, "You have one of the most beautiful weapon I have ever seen, Ivy."

Ivy let out a strained laugh. "This sword... is my greatest treasure."

Talim put a hand on the handle of her elbow blade that was embedded into Ivy's chest and harshly yanked it out. Ivy hissed in pain and Talim felt regretful at what she had done. Gently, she asked, "What did you live and fight for?"

Ivy closed her eyes and smiled, though tears flowed from her eyes. "To avenge my adoptive father's death, I wanted to destroy Soul Edge. To prevent others being born with this taint, I wanted to destroy Soul Edge. I lived and fought to destroy Soul Edge... and now I will die for that goal." She let out a long breath. "Soul Edge ruined my family and my life... I can never forgive it."

Talim put her hand on Ivys' and nodded, her lips quivering and her heart broke at what she had done. What Ivy said was the truth. Soul Edge had consumed many victims and destroyed the lives of all it touched. But for her, there was no other option left but to rely on its powers. She couldn't heal all the malfested and she couldn't risk destroying it as it might kill Dumas and the malfested. To Ivy, she said, "If there was any other way I would never... but all I want is to see peace between the humans and the malfested and see Dumas rule over the world like Algol once did, and usher in a new era of peace and prosperity."

As the light in Ivy's eyes grew fainter, she laughed softly. "No malfested... can live forever. Sooner or later they will all die." Her voice grew hoarse. "Your way will just... haugh... that sword will kill us all in the end... Talim."

"Rest now, Ivy." Talim breathed in and whispered, "Let the wind and your loved ones help carry you to the next world."

Ivy's eyes widened as she saw her adoptive mother and father appear before her. It had been many years but she would recognize them anywhere. "Mother... father..."

"Isabella, my beautiful girl," said Countess Valentine, her warm brown eyes meeting her daughter's blue ones. She reached for her hand and whispered, "Everything will be alright now. We're here with you."

Count Valentine smiled and patted his daughter on the head. "You've been a good girl. We're so proud of you."

Ivy closed her eyes and smiled as the warmth chased away the coldness of the pouring rain. She could feel her wounds stop aching and her body grew light.

Talim carefully folded Ivy's hands on her stomach and tucked Valentine beneath them. Gently, she pried the red shard out from Iv'y hand. She barely looked as a few of the men had taken notice of what happened and they charged at her with brandished swords. Their cries and the pounding rain was deaf to her ears. She couldn't hear anything except for the song of the wind as it sung around her. It was a song of sorrow and regret. It was the exact same song that played in her ears seventeen years ago when she and Raphael defeated the Wallachia army at his castle. Standing up with her weapon in her right and the shard in her left, she began walking towards the castle. As she walked, the wind buffeted and turned the soldiers away from her. It lashed the men with heavy rain water and strong gusts of wind and Aeon helped as its axes cut and its fire burned.

_I just want all of this to stop..._

* * *

><p>Standing before his fallen victims, Raphael looked over to a window as the rain and wind pounded on the windows in the hallway. Putting his sleeve to his nostrils, he coughed as the stench of burning cloth and wood reached him. "Amy, let's hurry and get out of here," he said hurriedly as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the exit.<p>

She looked at him worriedly. "Father, what about your other half?"

"He should have left the castle by now. He's most likely helping the priestess," Raphael replied as they hurried down the stairs. But then he stopped. At the foot of the stairs, Talim stood there and looked up at them, battered, bruised and bleeding.

She said quietly, "The castle will soon burn to the ground. Please hurry and get yourself to safety as I go and fetch Dumas."

"Aren't you and that alchemist in charge of the fire?" Raphael retorted. He gestured to the place. "It's going out of control."

"I have to burn everything down," Talim murmured, as she could sense her orb spreading the fire as quickly as it could. "There's too much death and darkness here. I can't keep it under control anymore. Every second my strength is sapped. The only option left is to burn everything down with my orb's fire. It will eat up all this energy that has been soaked into the castle and prevent Astral Chaos from opening." Slowly, she began walking up the stairs. As she passed him, she murmured, "You may not remember but... you and Dumas are one and the same. I love you."

His heart suddenly clenched up and he looked at her. Before she could pass him completely, he grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong?"

She gave him an extremely sad smile. "The first time I had to pick sides and fight, a battlefield of the dead laid before me. I've grown up now and yet after so many years, nothing has changed." Pulling her hand away from his grasp, she whispered, "The first time I saw something like this, I cried and you pulled me towards you and comforted me. I made a promise to prevent something like this from happening again. Now that I have to see this a second time, it's much more painful." She let out a long breath and continued walking. "Go take that passageway... and may the wind protect you. I and Dumas will meet up with you and Amy soon."

When she disappeared out of sight, he stood there in silence until his daughter tugged on his arm. He nodded as they continued to head for the dungeon. As he ran past the crumbled halls and dead corpses, he looked down briefly and stopped as he remembered the priestess's look of sorrow. All of a sudden, his head began pounding and he hissed as he fell against the wall, clutching at his hair.

"Father! What's wrong?" Viola asked as she tried to help him stand, concerned and worried about him.

Before his eyes, he saw a ruined and burning town. It was one that belonged to him when he held dominion over a portion of land in Wallachia. His malfested soldiers were chasing away the remnants of the fallen army while he rode back to his castle with a girl sitting in the front. His expression was grave, despite their victory. It showed a great amount of concern for the girl in front of him. He saw himself put an around her, pulling her to lean on his chest as she cried. When he saw the beautiful sun and moon medallion she wore, his eyes opened.

Standing up straight, he said hoarsely, "Amy..." He laid a hand on her cheek and said, "Go on without me. I have to go back."

"What?" she immediately grabbed onto both of his hands. "No! I'm not going to let you leave me again father. If you're going back, then I'm going with you."

He smiled and squeezed her hands. "You're a good girl, my beloved. But this is something I have to do... and as your father, I have to keep you safe." He said pleadingly, "Please... it will tear at my heart if anything happens to you, Amy. I promise, I will come back to you."

Her lips quivered as she obeyed. As always, she did everything to earn his approval and see him smile. His smile was her greatest joy and his frown her greatest pain. In her life and heart, he and Zwei were the two most important people in her life. They had taken care of her, protected her and showed her kindness she never truly deserved.

He kissed her on the forehead before running off and she looked down at the ground. Looking over at her orb, she murmured, "Will he actually keep the promise this time? Or leave me again like seventeen years ago?" Once again, her orb remained silent about her own questions and she said in a choked voice, "The moon will swallow the sun and it will never rise again. I can't stop him from going back."

* * *

><p>"<strong>It looks like Voldo is doing a fine job entertaining your ladies, isn't that so, Hildegarde?" Nightmare laughed as he traded blows back and forth with her in the large hallway. Beneath his helmet, his grin widened. "You inferior humans will never be able to defeat us. Tonight, you and all that you've brought upon my grounds will die."<strong>

"Even if we all fall, the world will know the truth!" Hilde shouted back as she parried his thrust and retaliated with a slash of her own. "You can't cut all of us down!"

"**Try me," he replied flatly, as he pushed her aside with the flat of his blade. Turning his head, he shouted, "Voldo! Stand aside!" He challenged all of Hilde's elite guards as they quickly turned their attention on him. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Didn't you want to avenge your comrade's death? I'm standing right here. Come!" **

"Stay on your guard!" Hilde ordered as they got into formation. She eyed him warily as they surrounded him. Her body protested in pain as the arrow wound on her back stung and ached. Wiping away the sweat on her forehead, she glanced over to Siegrune and then Waltraute. When they caught her eyes, she nodded sheathing her sword and using both hands to wield her lance. With a firm grip, she charged towards Dumas. Jabbing the butt into the spear, she leaped into the air and with the next move, she thrust the spear down on him. At that moment, Siegrune came at his right with her white rapier, gleaming a radiant white and red as the fire reflected off her silver white armor. Waltraute's hands slid to the end of her halberd as she jabbed at his left. Seeing the familiar formation, Grimgerde and Schwertleite, the two sword and shield wielder also came at him with their swords.

The attack covered all sides of escape. With her from above and her soldiers from four directions, there was no way Dumas could escape this attack. "This is for Gerhilde!" they all shouted.

**Raising his sword up high, he blocked Hilde's attack. With his deformed right hand, he grabbed onto Waltraute's halberd and thrust it into Siegrune's heart. As for the swords that came at him from the back and front, he let his weight carry him down to the ground. To avoid hitting Hilde, the two woman had to stop their attacks. On his knees, he threw Hilde into Grimgerde and sent them flying before using his sword to cut Schwertleite and Waltraute in half from their waist as he rose up. The blade easily cut through armor, flesh and bones and the two fell down, twitching and dying. He slashed the air once to get rid of the excess blood before turning around and asking, "Hmph. That's it?"**

Hilde and Grimgerde stared at him, speechless at what had transpired. Slightly shaking, Hilde sat up and said, "Waltraute? Schwertleite? Siegrune?"

Grimgerde let out a scream of anguish as she got back on her feet and charged him. "Monster!"

"GRIMGERDE NO!" Hilde screamed. But it was too late as Nightmare cut her down in less than three moves.

**Nightmare laughed. "I must say. Your last attack may have worked if it wasn't for that fact that I already killed Gerhilde before you performed it. If all of your members were present, it might have ended badly for me." He raised his hand at the burning hallway. "I shall give you two options, Hildegarde von Krone. Join me and help me conquer this world, or die here like the rest of your pathetic servants." **

Standing up, Hilde shouted, "Even if I die, I will take you down with me!" When Voldo popped up in front of her, she hissed, "Vile servant of Soul Edge! Die!" Taking out the last holy water bottle she had, she smashed the bottle onto her lance and quickly fought against the agile man. Steel clashed against steel and Hilde pushed her body to the limits. When Voldo slashed at her head, she barely slowed down as the blade sliced at her cheek. She kicked him in the stomach but he retaliated by turning his back and smashing his elbow into her chest. Her heels dug into the purple rug as she braced the impact. "I won't back down!" Swiftly, she took out her sword. Holding her weapons tightly in her hand, she thrust both of them at Voldo, who held up his katars to block them. But Hilde's weapons burned with an unnatural blue light and they broke his weapons to pieces before piercing his body. With a savage twist, she drew upward and hit his heart. "Die!"

Voldo let out a dying gurgle as he slowly slumped to the ground and laid still, his long life finally at an end. His only regret being that he could no longer protect his master.

**The power from Astral Chaos? He was surprised to see that she had some of its energy in her body and summoned it out. But what puzzled him even more, was that it was pure. Had Hilde's holy water on her lance changed that? Or was it because of her fighting spirit and righteous soul?**

**He readied his sword as she charged right for him. "How did you come to possess that power?" he snarled as they traded blows back and forth.**

Hilde bared her teeth in answer. "None of your business."

Coming around the corner, Talim held a hand to her heart and panted. Dumas and Hilde were engaged in a fierce fight and she shook her head as she saw the bodies of Hilde's elite guards and Voldo. The two barely took any notice that the fire had finally made its way to this part of the castle and the orange light reflected brightly off their armor. It ate at the paintings on the walls and a few pieces of the roof crashed down, dangerously close to them. In a loud voice, she shouted, "Hilde! Dumas! Please stop!" Neither of them listened to her and she rushed towards them. "Stop!"

Hilde shoved her friend aside, her eyes wide and maddened with rage. "He killed them! He killed them! He is Nightmare! The one who destroyed my lands seventeen years ago! I will kill him!"

"**It is you who will die tonight!" Nightmare shouted as he grabbed her hair and slammed her face into the wall. **

"Dumas no!" Talim grabbed him from behind and managed to pull him off Hilde. "Stop this! Think about what you're doing! If either of you dies, there will be war!"

"**Let there be war then! It's too late now Talim." He pushed her away and she fell to the ground. Facing Hilde once more, he growled, "They know my secret. They'll never let us live now, Talim." **

Talim shook her head. "You can't give up! You have to at least try!" To Hilde, she said tearfully, "Hilde please! It's Raphael! Dumas is Raphael!"

"What?" She couldn't believe what Talim had just said. "Dumas... is Raphael?"

Talim nodded furiously. "Please help us. Speak to Matthias for us."

"**I don't need her help!" **

"Quiet!" Talim shouted at him. Looking up at her friend, she added, "Hilde you owe me. I saved you from Raphael seventeen years ago. So I'm begging you. Please stop..." She then looked at Dumas. "Some may fight us but some will understand. If we can at least have Hilde's army and Siegfried mercenaries on our side, it'll mean that less will have to die. The more people we talk to, the more chance we have to convince them that there's a chance for peace."

Hilde grinded on her teeth. Seeing her friends lie around her dead and remembering the barren wasteland that her home had become, brought on a deep sense of agony and sorrow in her. But Talim was right. Killing Dumas would lead the rest of the malfested to openly rebel and there would be war. Even if he died... her friends wouldn't be able to come back. With a cry of anguish, she threw her weapons to the ground and put her hands to her face.

Talim cried tears of relief and said to Dumas, "Hilde has agreed! Dumas, let's all leave this place together. We can start thinking about the negotiations right away after we leave!"

**He looked at the sword in hand before his eyes moved back over to Hilde, deliberating on what he should do. If they leave now... they could work on negotiating. He may have lost his chance to conquer the Holy Roman Empire and the world, but he might still be able to grant Talim's wish for a world of peace. Then, as time went on, perhaps she would be able to find a way to heal them all of the taint. **

Slowly, he transformed back. His red hair disappeared and his right arm regained a more normal state of appearance. But before he could lower the sword to show that he agreed, Soul Edge spoke up.

**Foolish! Do you really think negotiations would work? Now that Matthias knows you're malfested, he will hunt you down and claim you used witch craft to ensnare his brother's mind and climb your way up. He will not let you live. He will exact vengeance on all those that followed you, including the ones you love. Talim and Amy will be in grave danger. The world will never accept the malfested and without your protection and my powers, they will all be hunted.**

"Dumas?" Talim asked quietly as she got up, wondering what was wrong.

**Don't listen to your priestess. Hilde has nothing but hate for you. She will stabbed you in the back at the negotiations. You still have a powerful army and many loyal minions. Kill her! Bring down the first strike! The world can still be ours. Why settle for such an untrustworthy plan for negotiations? Rely on your own strength and take this world for yourself and for those you love. Make your wish come true!**

Gently reaching for Dumas's arm, Talim said, "Dumas, we have to leave now. The fire is going to block out our exit soon. I can only control the orb so much."

"Yes dearest... we will be leaving. But," he pushed her away gently. "Only the two of us." He said to Hilde hatefully, "You will die here, along with these wretches."

"You..." Hilde cried out in anger. "Have you no honor?! She quickly reached for her weapons at the same time Talim pulled him back once more.

"Talim! Get off me!" He knocked her back once more before swiftly returning to the fight.

"No! Dumas no!" But her cries rang on deaf ears as he ignored her pleas. Getting up, she bit her lips before trying to go stop the two once more.

"I will not falter!" Hilde hit him in the knee before trying to thrust her sword at his neck but he quickly used his malformed hand to block it. The blade sunk deeply into his palm, spurting out blood and she said through gritted teeth, "Why won't you just die?!"

"**I did once before..." he said as his claws wrapped around her sword and hand. "Never again do I want to die and go back to that place. NEVER!" He let the sword pierced entirely through his hand as he moved it forward to grasp Hilde's lower arm. With a ferocious pull, he pulled.**

Hilde screamed as she stumbled backwards and clutched at her bleeding shoulders. He nearly pulled her right arm right off. She was biting down on her teeth so hard that it felt like they might crack.

"You will die tonight, Hilde," he said as he pulled the sword out of his palm and flung it aside.

Looking up at him with eyes blinded by pain, she said, "Even if I... die... my children will take my place..." She struggled to stand straight as she added, "Even if I die... I won't let my friend's death be in vain. I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME!" With the last of her strength, she held her lance straight and charged at him.

"**IF YOU WISH TO OFFER ME YOUR SOUL, THEN SO BE IT!" Nightmare thrust his large sword at her, intent on cutting it right through her body to tear her heart out to the other side.**

"Stop..." A sharp Soul Edge shard fell to the ground with a thud. Talim stood between the two, pierced through by the dark blade. There was nothing but silence except from the crackling of fire as it continued to burn down the castle. Slowly, she put a hand onto the sword that was stabbed into her at the front. Blood came up her throat and she opened her mouth to let it spill out. In a soft voice, she said, "Perhaps... I deserved this." Slowly, she began falling backwards and off of Soul Edge.

"Talim!" he shouted as he dropped the sword and caught her.

"Talim?" Hilde said in shock. Tears poured down her cheeks as she shook her head. "Why?"

Talim choked on the blood spilling out from her lips. "If... you die, there will be war. And I don't want to see... any more people die." Her eyes grew hazy and they slowly began to close. "Go... I didn't save you for nothing, Hilde."

"N-no! This can't be happening. Talim!" Hilde screamed.

"TALIM!" He clutched at her with both hands and shouted, "Talim! Wake up!"

"Please... go, Hilde."

Hilde bit down hard on her lips as she clutched at her shoulder and ran. Her mind and heart was screaming out in sorrow and when she was far enough, she shouted, "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!" With a sob, she said, "I've failed them all..."

As Dumas held her tightly, Talim asked weakly, "Was this what you wanted?"

"No! I never wanted this to happen to you," he cried.

"You sow death... and you reap death," Talim murmured quietly. She clutched his hand. "I love you... even in death, I will always be with you. Please... stop."

"I'm sorry," he said, hugging her close. "I'll stop. I promise I'll stop. Don't die, Talim." When she didn't answer, he buried his face into her hair and let out a cry of anguish. "TALIM!"

"What happened?" Raphael stopped dead in his track at what he saw. Hilde's female elite guards laid down in the pools of blood along with Voldo, while the hallway burned. In the center of it all, Nightmare was clutching at the priestess's limp body. Slowly, he walked over to them and knelt down. Gently, he brushed back her hair and looked over her carefully. In a thick voice, he said, "She's... dead." He took one of her hand in his and squeezed it. Amy was right... in the end, Talim could not escape death. He barely glanced over to Soul Edge as he said, "You killed her. I can see her blood burning that blade."

Dumas shouted, "I DID NOT! I DID NOT KILL HER!" He stood up in a rage and his eyes shone madly. "They killed her... Those humans killed her. It's all their fault. If they hadn't attacked us, this wouldn't have happened. They came to kill us all and Talim sacrificed herself to save me."

Raphael said thinly, "Your actions already caused us to lose the woman we love. What else do you want?!"

He immediately turned around. "What are you talking about?! You don't even have any memories of her!"

Raphael spat, "Try to recall then! What happened seventeen years ago at the castle? What happened with the battle against the army of Wallachia? What did you promise yourself after our victory?" When Nightmare didn't answer, he said, "I'm remembering the past just as you're beginning to forget it. I understand why you split our soul in half. You did it so that Soul Edge wouldn't be able to take fully take control of you as long as I exist." Pointing to the sword that laid away from them, Raphael said, "Talim is dead. She can't help you now. Look at your arm!"

Dumas looked down to see the flesh mutating and it was slowly spreading up past his shoulders to change his arm once more. When he tried to sense for the piece of Talim's soul inside he realized it was completely quiet. When Talim died, it must have died alongside her. "If the tree dies... the leaves die," he whispered to himself as he realized. He muttered, "What is happening?"

"Soul Edge is taking over your body. It's transforming you into the perfect Nightmare," Raphael answered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Perhaps... that isn't a bad thing."

"What?" Raphael watched as he walked over to the fallen blade.

"I've lost Talim. I can't lose Amy to those humans either." He put his hand on the blade, near Soul Edge's watching eye. "I need power. I need to become the true Nightmare to protect Amy. But I will not lose my memories of my dearest to achieve that." Behind the helmet, his eyes narrowed. "Become a part of me once again..."

Raphael's grip on Talim's body tightened as Nightmare began walking over to him. "Is this what you want?" He jerked his head at the scene around them. "If you want this scene to repeat for a third time, then go on."

_Was this what you wanted?_

It was the same question Talim has asked before she died. Slowly, he took off his helmet and put a hand over his eyes tiredly. "It's not what I want. It's what fate wanted. As long as those humans exist, they'll continue to persecute us and we will always have a war." Turning around, he punched the tall window and shattered it. The wind and icy rain water rushed in to soak him and buffer the heat from the fire. Glaring at the scene of destruction below him, he said icily, "Seventeen years ago they came to attack our castle. Seventeen years later the same thing happened." Looking behind him, he said, "I lost many soldiers that day. Today, I lost my love along with my loyal servants and guards."

From the window, he saw fireworks erupting brightly into the sky. They must have been lit from the spreading fires. He had personally had them readied, as he had planned to ask Talim to marry him after he showed her that he was Raphael. The party was supposed to show the world and the court of the Holy Roman Emperor, who was to be his new Queen. The fireworks was supposed to be lit for joy. He closed his eyes and turned back to the scene that was supposed to have happened. She was supposed to be standing beside him, smiling and in his arms as they stood on top of a balcony and watched the lights. "But it's over..." he whispered to himself as he came back to reality.

He turned around and said, "There will not be a next time where something like this happens to us. I will strike them all down before they can rally and destroy us all." He held out his hand. "If you remember that battle with Wallachia, you know I'm right."

Raphael slowly laid down the cold body of the wind priestess. He glanced over to the shard she had dropped before picking it up. Standing up, he said, "To protect Amy, exact vengeance for Talim and ensure that the malfested will have a place in this world, we are going to trust our very own soul in Soul Edge's hand?" Grimly, he asked, "Is there no other way?"

"They know what we are. There is no other option but war. To protect our future and Amy's, we must become Nightmare," Dumas said firmly. "I will absorb you and we shall be one again. We will have the power we need to survive and protect Amy and avenge Talim's death."

Raphael looked down at the glowing shard in his hand, remembering how he had rejected it years ago when he decided to put his faith in Talim instead of it. Next, he took out the broken piece of medallion with the moon symbol. He said sadly, "I've lost the sun... I cannot lose Amy as well." His hand curled around the two item and he walked over to Nightmare who held out Soul Edge towards him. After a moment's hesitation, Raphael grasped the handle with him.

Outside up in the sky, Alun and Buffy cried mournfully before flying away, knowing that they've lost both of their masters.

"Soul Edge... grant your master his wish." Now complete and whole, he raised up his sword. To have the sword whole, to destroy Soul Calibur and have the world burn, he slash down and opened the gateway to Astral Chaos.

**Now your body will blacken this world forever as a medium for Soul Edge. **

"I accept."

* * *

><p><em>Dumas killed all that stood in his way. A story rose up that spoke of a beautiful wind priestess who tried to stop him but was killed by his hands. With her fall, he claimed that it was inevitable that the world would lose as she was their sun and their brightest light and outshone even Soul Calibur. His words rang true as darkness tainted the land and all perished. Only a woman of white hair wielding a beautiful purple orb and his army of malfested was allowed to live in his world of night and darkness. Later on, he brought the priestess's body back from the ashes. But she was nothing more then a body without a soul. More dead than alive, she was just his puppet. She never spoke or showed any emotions but he made her his queen and they ruled over the empty dead world. <em>

_But soon the taint ate at the malfested's mind, body and soul. Afterwards, only death and chaos remained in the world._

* * *

><p>In a prison of fleshy tendrils, Raphael slept. A stirring in the wind woke him and he found his thoughts drifting to Talim's death instead of his apparent prison. Her look of deep sadness as she was pierced by his sword haunted him every day and he never forgot it. In some way, he knew that if he had listened to her, she would have lived and they might have had a chance to compromise with Hilde. But instead, he listened to Soul Edge and in the end, all he got was a lie of a wish. Talim was nothing more than an empty puppet queen... his daughter never smiled again after he killed Zwei and he himself, never found any joy in ruling over the world that finally belonged to him and the ones he loved.<p>

"Your wish will never be fulfilled if you stay."

Raphael's eyes opened. "Who are you?" he asked hoarsely.

"The Hero King, Algol." Algol had his arms crossed as he glared at the man who was buried within Soul Edge's grasping tendrils. The winds of Astral Chaos pulled at his braided white hair and nipped at his exposed skin but he barely responded as all of his attention was focused on the man that laid trapped. The floating will o wisps floated past them silently while the cold wind of the strange realm continued passing through the floating islands and scattering of stars.

"Where am I?" asked Raphael, not showing any emotion at meeting the king of legends.

"This is Astral Chaos, where souls amass. It is a place where souls who lack a strong will wander forever," answered Algol.

Quietly, Raphael asked, "Is she here?"

Algol jerked his head at the swirling blue and red energy that snaked their way through the strange heaven above them. "Why don't you listen and see?"

Looking up at the small holes through the vines, he listened. Nothing came to him at first and he was about to give up in defeat but then her voice came though.

_Wherever the wind goes, I will follow. Will you follow me, Raphael? _

His heart soared at hearing the beautiful voice that had just spoken to him. It was the first feeling of joy he had felt in a long time and he pulled at the vines holding him. "Talim? Talim! Where are you?"

Algol spoke up. "She has been calling for you for a very long time. But the screams of the dead and cries of widows and children blocked you from hearing her." He raised up a hand that was enveloped with blue energy. "I cleared some of the evil energy around you and that was why you woke up and why you could finally hear her."

"Why are you helping us?" Raphael asked.

"I am not helping you two. I am helping myself," Algol answered curtly. "I have no intention of going back to rule over a mess of a world that you have made." He gestured to their surrounding. "Here, time and space holds no meaning. It is eternal and quiet. It is nothing and everything. The center of the universe and the key to ultimate power. Whoever is able to control all the power here can become a god. You can create worlds, destroy them and rewrite history. Everything is possible."

"Are you saying... I can go back?" Raphael asked with wide eyes. "Is it possible to go back and change what happened?" He added in a hush voice, "Can I change the future? Tell me, can I change the future where Talim is fated to die by my hands?"

Algol almost smiled at the question. "There is no such thing as fate."

Raphael replied, "I once believed that. But it is true that whenever I and Talim are together, we come to a point where I attack her and..." He swallowed thickly. "My daughter had the ability to read the future. She said 'The moon will swallow the sun, and it will never rise again.' It came true. What do you expect me to believe now?"

"The past exists because it happened. The present exist because it is happening. But the future," Algol said calmly, "has never occurred and therefore doesn't exist. Those who predict the future, merely see 'potential' futures." Algol continued explaining. "But those who confirm a future they see, narrows down the possibilities."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Raphael said gruffly.

"Your daughter did not read the future. She picked it."

The answer brought a stunned silence from Raphael. "What?"

Algol turned away from him and crossed his arms. "You asked Soul Edge for a wish and it gave you a lie and took everything from you. Her orb took her memories and gave her that abnormal ability. Every time she reads a fortune, it is never a favourable one because her orb picks the worst one and confirms it. The weapons you both use are double edge swords and they work against you."

Raphael shook his head slowly. "It... can't be."

"Fear not," interrupted Algol. "The future is untouchable and invincible because it has limitless possibilities and potential. But a confirmed future has a confirmed path and shape, therefore it can be broken."

Hopeful at his words, Raphael asked, "So once I hear those words from Amy, I still have a chance at breaking my fate?"

"If you have the strength, you can escape your fate." He then added, "And if you have the willpower, you can escape Astral Chaos."

Raphael closed his eyes and listened closely for Talim's voice.

_I will help you... always._

Quietly, he said, "I want to go back to the world before I made my mistake. I promise I won't let you down again, Talim."

In answer, a rush of cool wind swirled around him, bringing him fresh air and the familiar scent of lilies that he had missed and he pulled at the vines. Slowly, they softened and drew away from him. His view of Astral Chaos began to disappear and he whispered, "This time... will be different."

When the man disappeared, Algol's lips curled up into a dark smile. "I shall enjoy watching them replay their story..." He held up a Soul Edge shard and said, "The world will be mine to rule once more. Do not disappoint me, priestess of wind and wielder of Soul Edge. Second chances don't come very often." His eyes flickered over to the bright flash of blue light and he grinned. "It looks like Edgemaster has helped me get rid of another unfavourable future. I wonder how the story will turn out this time."

* * *

><p><em>History is once again rewritten as the story of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge... and the sun and moon intertwines. The only ones to bear witness and keep the memory is Algol, Edgemaster and fate herself. The words may change but the traces will never truly be gone. From the many threads of fates, only one is picked. Unseen hands clipped at some while others are saved. But only one will be permanent.<em>

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: I wanted to have a sense of deja-vu go on by linking a similar path from my first story, 'A Journey of Fate'. Talim had saved Hilde in the past and betrayed Raphael because she wanted to resolve things as peacefully as possible and try to keep the deaths on both sides to a minimum. Here, she saves her friend again but unfortunately it did not turn out as well as last time.<p>

Another reference comes with Ivy's death as Talim did the same thing with General Sevika, by trying her best to give them a peaceful death and she holds great remorse over their death.

The way things ended also tied closely to Patroklos's own path. He killed his sister because he listened to Soul Calibur. Raphael accidentally ended up killing Talim due to the same folly. While Edgemaster helped with Patroklos, I had Algo aid Raphael. Both of the old men would not want to see a) A world frozen in ice age and filled with polar bears or b)Everyone going crazy and killing each other.

Next, all malfested usually end up slowly losing their minds. Algol seemed to be the one exception but he's slowly becoming corrupted by the powers of Astral Chaos. So where Soul Calibur will have order and death by freezing everyone, Soul Edge instead has everyone malfested and they'll eventually just kill each other; a world of chaos and death.

Another thing to clear up is why Tira wanted Talim. She was supposed to be that one death that would help Pyrrha rise up in her powers. In SCV, the more Tira killed, the more powerful the taint inside her became. The stronger the opponent, the more you grow. Tira would force Talim to kill Pyrrha, if she didn't want the Greek girl to become the new wielder. ;D this will be shown in the next story.

Lastly, I actually just wanted to erase the entire story. I was gonna be like... Guyz, I think this story sucks. I'm deleting it. But when I saw the reviews from some of you who kindly supported me and wanted to see how it end, I couldn't do it. So I tried my best to end it in a way that hopefully makes sense and I wanted to create a mirror effect.

We know the story of how Patroklos failed, but what about Raphael? Those two are very similar yet intricately different at the same time. So I hope I was able to successfully portray their different mistakes and regrets that both made them kill someone they cared about and destroy the world. Their wishes were never granted by the swords and they were just given a lie of a wish. That is gonna be the central theme of the next one, 'Defying Destiny'.

Check out the sneak preview for the next chapter :D

Oh and the picture for this story, I showed as what Dumas had imagined. Cuz... yea, sad ending. Don't judge a book by its cover LOL.

And here, I just wanted to say thanks. Thank you all so very much for reading this story and for all those who reviewed, giving me suggestions, motivation and support, I am very grateful to you all. I personally think it could have been better so I've been brushing up on my writing and I hope to give you something even more enjoyable to read in the future. Forgive the long time lapse but I'll try to be more productive from now on. (Fudge chemistry lololololol jk jk).

In the next chapter, I'll reply to those who reviewed since the last time I've addressed them. Because if you gave to the time to write something to me, I will respond back as best as I can and address everything you've said to me. ^^


	34. The Prelude To War

"Soon it begins," Talim said as she raised her head. Putting her hands on top of the cold marble before her, she looked out from the position of the balcony from of hers and Dumas's bedroom. The sky was a dusty brown run through with streaks of orange and gold as the sun was beginning to set. The sounds of crashing waves of the ocean continued on, uncaring of the new sounds of war that would soon cover its song. The soldiers were all streaming out the castle and they pulled on many jet black cannons that had finally arrived, personally hand delivered by Cervantes. Next came the cavalry of elephants and they let out loud trumpets as they were led into battle. Beautifully adorned with armor and their own sharp tusks and size, they were the epitome of a beast of war.

Talim leaned over slightly, to see the ground as black as night. Dumas's private army was massive and every able soldier had been summoned for battle. Their black and dark blue armor made them a walking sea of death. Her eyes moved to the front as she spotted Dumas sitting on top of his war horse, waiting for her to give him the signal.

She closed her eyes and continued reading the wind. After some time, the words reached her ears and she knew it was time. Opening her eyes, they turned a vivid green and she saw Hilde leading the army with Siegfried and Zwei by her side. Many of her old friends were there. Yun-Seong... the first friend she made outside her village was there with Hwang and Seong-Mina. Her heart tugged painfully as she saw. Zasalamel, Rock, Cassandra Taki, Ivy and Kilik weren't far behind from the front of the army. She knew that more were on their way as well.

Her eyes moved over to her own side. Cervantes, Dampierre, Voldo, Raphael, Viola, Mitsurugi, Tira and Pyrrha stood ready as their enemies approached. Up in the sky, Aeon flapped his beautiful white wings and let out a battle ready cry. Her eyes lingered on Raphael and Viola worriedly before they turned to Tira. The assassin seemed to sense her and their eyes met. Tira's lips curled and she gave a mocking wave from her place on top of an elephant she was sitting on. Talim pursed her lips and turned away before putting her hand to her lips and giving out a shrill whistle. Alun soared down from its perch and landed on her shoulder obediently and soon, Buffy the bat followed suit. She whispered quietly to them and they chirped and squeaked before soaring down.

Flying past the elephants and soldiers, they reached Dumas who nodded and also called for his own hawk. The elite hunter of the sky gave a shrill cry as it flew down to him on magnificent wings of brown and black and its red eyes sparkled maliciously. "Go and be our eyes. Talim can't read everything that's happening during battle," Dumas ordered. When they took off, he got off his horse with Soul Edge in hand. Standing at the front, he placed both hands on it and whispered, "Ready whenever you are, ma petite."

The wind carried his words and she raised up a hand. The song of war started as the drums beat and the men shouted loudly for the battle to begin as Hilde's army finally came into view. "Dumas! Now!" she cried as Hilde's army charged forward.

"BURN EVERYTHING, SOUL EDGE!" He thrust the blade into the ground and the taint spread through the earth, cracking the ground and poisoning the land.

Talim breathed in deeply from her place up high and said, "I am the wind, hear my voice. Carry the taint through the air!" Her hands slowly lifted up before she spun on one heel and shot out her right hand. "Go!" The thick and dark energy of Dumas's castle swirled and moved slowly forward, gaining speed and power as it gained momentum. With her other hand, she held it up to the sky. The wind howled and the element also shot forward to buffet their enemies.

When Raphael felt the wind pulling at his clothes and howling from above, he carried out their next plan. From his place on top of his own horse, he cried, "Archers!" He raised up his hand and two hundred soldiers readied their arrows of flames. "Steady and hold!" His eyes gauged their distance before he shouted, "Fire!"

A volley of dangerous flaming arrows soared through the air, further helped and poisoned by the taint, came crashing down onto the soldiers beneath and tearing out screams and cries and Raphael watched as their army faltered from their first attacks. The air should be difficult for them to breathe in and the poisonous land was already leaking out miasma and burning the soles of the feet. He turned behind him and shouted, "Get the cannons ready! And you men, I want the knights out in front with the cavalry! Get a move on it."

Beside him, his daughter looked at the packs of trained war dogs and wolves she was in charged of before saying to the pack masters, "Unleash the hounds and wolves. Once they come into the best range of our arrows, move the elephant cavalry as well."

With that, the ravenous and ferocious canines charged out into battle, hungry and eager to tear out the throats of their enemies. Their eyes were bloodshot and they foamed at the mouth as they raced forward on swift legs. The elephants soon followed and the ground shook with every step they took.

From the other side, Hilde reined in her white war horse and shouted, "Shield bearers! Take the front!" She began shouting out orders to the units under her command while Siegfried and Zwei rushed off on foot to join the foot soldiers.

"Hey Zas," Cassandra said as she ran beside the black magician. "Think you can put in alittle magic?"

He rolled his eyes. "I've asked you not to shorten my name."

"Zasalamel is too much of a mouthful."

He sighed tiredly before saying, "Cover for me." After clearing away two soldiers with his scythe, he began focusing and chanting under his breath.

Cassandra laughed as she swiped at men around her with her sword. "Yo Kilik! Wanna help?"

Underneath his golden bird mask, Kilik smiled. "Of course, Cassandra." He came over to her side and knocked away any soldiers who tried to come close. Spinning the staff in his hand, he said to them, "You lack training."

"Come forth." Zasalamel stabbed the butt of his scythe into the ground and drew three gold symbols into the air. Three portals opened up on the battlefield and from them, three giant skeletons fell down with a thundering crash. Each had three heads and six arms and they wore armor of rusted bronze.

"Nice one old man," Yun-Seong whistled as he came over. "We're not going to lose yet."

Talim let out a long breath as she watched from up high. "And so... the war starts." Touching the medallion at the base of the throat, her eyes turned even greener as she said, "Come Soul Calibur, we're waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Darkwings13: Ok, so I won't get started on this yet. Actually that's a lie. I already typed out seventeen chapters LOL. But I want to do a short drabble collection. There will be twenty five short drabbles for Raphaela and Talim. I'll upload three drabbles tomorrow or day after. Stay tune. I want to do that first because with drabbles, it helps me practice with atmosphere and details without being sidetracked by a bigger picture and I hope the practice will make 'Defying Destiny' better.<p>

Ok, here I'm going to reply to those who reviewed. Imma be lazy and go backwards. Oh and the more you write to me, the more I respond cuz... there' just more to respond to xD

FablePsycho: Thank you for your compliment! I've tried my best and I know I can improve but to hear that you think so highly of my fanfic makes me really happy. Lol you know what, I DO believe that Dampierre has abit of a liking/crush on Hilde but his business and her position puts her out of his reach beyond anything besides abit of flirtations. I wouldn't write a fanfic on the two mainly because I am not as familiar with their character as Talim and Raphael but with my drabble collection and future story, I might just add a scene involving them. After all, Hilde is friends with Talim and Dampierre is working for Dumas ;D

IChiTa WiYa: No no, thank you and all the others for reading. I write in what I believe in but I also write for my reader's enjoyment. To hear you are happy with it makes me happy. And I'm glad you think that way about Dumas! It's what I was going for. He has to take on the role of being king, deal with politics and watch over all the malfested under his wing so he's much more dark and is more inclined to use 'the ends justify the means'. At the same time, he's always had a fondness for 'payback' so I wanted to show that too.

ThalieXVII: My longest supporter and one of my dearest friend on here. All of your reviews have always been so supportive and I'm glad I can always depend on you to correct me when I write something wrong in French. Not only that, thanks for always enquiring about my life outside of fanfiction and catching up with me. You've been with me since the first story and I will always hold you in high regards for have following me and my journey throughout the years and stories. Thank you.

Bifem20: I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed those chapters and that you've read them. My exams went well, thank you dear reader. Thank you so very much for your patience and for reviewing my chapters, telling me you're eager to read on. That gives me some satisfaction that I'm not failing in my writings :D

SoulsandSwords: Oh no! Don't let my story distract you from your homework! Sorry! XD But thank you so much for spending those hours reading. I'm very honored. And yes, I believe that with the Soul Calibur universe, everyone plays an important part. That's probably why SCV story failed. So many characters were missing. We all love our characters and want to see them play some kind of role between the war of the legendary swords. I will always do my best to incorporate a dynamic relations with all the characters in my story.

I believe those are the latest reviews that haven't been addressed since the last time I've updated? If I miss anyone please yell at me! Lol. I'm always happy to answer any questions, address any concerns and suggestions so that I can keep improving. Below are the list of those who have reviewed for this story. This is a small way to show my appreciation. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and see you next time. Add me to your alerts or favorites to stay updated :)

,ThalieXVII, Darkstar56, xxx-wings-xxx, BlackInkedPen, Matthewtirassecretapprentice, Amy Ziklina, Bznboy, lostjoie9, Sword of the Coast247, bifem20, SoulsandSwords, IChiTa WiYa, FablePsycho

Will add more people if more people read and review of course. I check back every so often xD


End file.
